Orange Star: A revised history
by CO Mel
Summary: Finally Complete. The Final Battle. And Epilogue. As well as the extra feature chapters that I have included.
1. Opening Scenes or how to make a scene!

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game.

This is a basis of the story of Advance Wars, except for some slight character changes and some ideas I got from reading other fics. However the changes are mainly based on Andy and Sami. I'll go on further as the story advances. And some relationships will still be there though. But this story takes place a lot before the main wars even start.

Prologue: Before the wars. . .

Time: 3 or so years before the great conflict between the five countries of this world. A Friday afternoon, 1700 hours OSST (Orange Star Standard Time)

Place: Orange Star, Province of Alara, Capital of Orange Star, Orange Star University, Main Lobby

"Ergh . . . where is Andy?" Sami muttered as she removed the glasses from her face and rubbed at her eyes. She normally wore them, but occasionally she wore contacts instead.

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know where your idiot cousin is. I'm still waiting for a friend too, you know." Sonja said rather unenthusiastically. Sami just looked at her best friend with a vacant stare and wondered who she was talking about.

"He said that there was someone he wanted to introduce me to . . ."

"Really? Andy said the same thing. Maybe it was the guy that always came around and picked him up whenever he went downtown to practice or something . . ."

Sami looked around again and began fiddling around with her long red hair. "So who's this guy that you keep going on about?"

"Oh, just someone from Orange Star, he stayed in Comet at my place for a while doing some studying and weapons development. He mainly wanted to be a CO here, but he said that he might be a bit overqualified." She suddenly trailed off as she remembered when she fought him in a sim battle in Fog of War. He had seen all her moves and finished her in less then ten turns. " . . .the thing is apparently he has no weakness and all the appropriate strengths and more in all possible forms of war. It was really strange." Sonja said this while wrapping her loose hair around her finger.

"Uh-huh . . . so can he capture properties as fast as me?" Sami asked with some sudden interest in this mystery person.

"No . . ."

"Ha! He can't be that great then!" Sami started with much superiority.

"He can do it in one turn . . ." Sonja finished still feeling startled that her Fog of War prowess was bested. Sami, stared at her friend in slight shock.

"Wha-no way! How? Why? What else can he do?" She went on stammering in amazement. Sonja, looked around, to see if she could see if her friend had arrived yet. She really didn't want to be caught talking about him behind his back.

"Practically everything else . . . Hey! But let's not talk about his battle skills okay?"

"All right if you insist . . ." Sami sighed as she noted Sonja decided to change the topic. "Well, let's see, Andy said that his friend was a musician and played for the two of them whenever he went out to sing at the clubs, said that he wasn't half bad. Anyway, Andy is pretty much famous at the clubs around the country, he's got a good voice. Always goes out with this friend of his."

"Really? My friend's a musician and he said he wanted to introduce me to the singer!"

"Hmm . . . I have a feeling we may be talking about the same people here . . ." Sami was realizing where this conversation was heading. She decided to end it and sat down on top of her luggage with a sigh. "Now Andy, please get here soon, you're gonna be late for the first day of class . . ."

Time: Meanwhile . . .roughly same time as Sonja and Sami are conversing.

Place: Somewhere on the highway of Orange Star near the Capital.

"Dammit, Andy! Why the heck do you not live closer to the freaking Capital, huh?" Mel said through his teeth.

"Well, it's not my fault you live in the same place practically . . .another thing, I live with my cousin, Sami, she might be a pain, but the two of us are the only family we have. How 'bout you?"

"Hmph, I live by myself, lost my family just like you. And you mean that red head's an Asian?"

"Yeah . . . she is Chinese, just like me. . . She speaks heckuva lot better than most other Chinese I know too. Funny really." Andy looked out the window of Mel's sports car and stared out into the plains and forests. "Hmm . . . Looks pretty secluded out here."

"Well, I'll say one thing, your cousin looks pretty cute."

"Oh really? Yeah I guess, most guys try to date her, but she says that whoever can beat her at a war simulator can go out with her." That caught Mel's interest.

"Yeah? Lemme show you a thing or two then Andy-boy."

"Huh?"

"See this gun and sword here in the back?" Andy turned to see a large handgun of some sorts, and a sinister looking katana blade.

"Yeah?"

"Those weapons are used for my Officer abilities, both can cause major damage to the enemy forces."

"You got two powers?" Andy looked shocked, most officers could only have one type of ability, maybe his friend was a bit different if he could pull something off like that.

"No, three. . ." Mel said calmly as he readjusted his glasses and hit the gas.

"Wha-hey! Whatchit! We almost hit something there! Andy just groaned as Mel pushed harder on the accelerator.

"Well, because I had to pick you up so that I could introduce you to my friend Sonja-"

"What? A girl? Who? Your girlfriend?"

"No, you moron, I never had a girlfriend, even if all those girls in Orange Star throw themselves at us. People might know me well but I prefer to be single right now, just like you."

"Is she cute?"

"Why did I have an idea you might say that?"

"Lucky guess?"

"No, I noticed you were getting kind of lonely and annoyed that girls are throwing themselves at you just to look good around each other. Maybe if I hook you up with someone cute, yet not a total ditz, perhaps all those other suitors will leave you alone."

"You're doing this for me?" Andy looked hard into his friend's face.

"Also to get you off my back when I go out." Mel joked.

"Gee, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then." Mel held out a hand and pointed in front of them. "Here we are! Orange Star U!" With that, the car with the license plate 'DRAGON' screeched by and skidded into a spot right in the front of the university.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?!?" Andy yelled as his jaw dropped. Everyone else who had watched grew enormous sweat drops and stared at the black car. "Man, that was cool! But that was as dangerous as-" Andy was cut off as Mel had already reached the trunk and took out his luggage, and headed for the school.

Time: Minutes after Mel and Andy's Dramatic arrival

Place: U of O.S.

The building had all of a sudden sounded with screams of many girls.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON SONJA!?!?" Sami yelled out looking for her school friend.

". . .what? I can't really hear you behind my stuff. . ." Sonja was hiding behind her suitcases near the wall looking out at a large crowd. "Appears someone famous might have appeared." Sonja looked around again but she couldn't tell. Sami then went up to the crowd and grabbed the nearest person by the collar.

"What is going on and who is here?" She looked as though she could kill someone right there and then. The unfortunate boy looked up and replied shaking.

"Just Andy Lau and Mel Mah, that's all, they just came in and I tried to get a look but I'm far too short. . . please don't hurt me. . ." Sami stared wide-eyed with disbelief at the boy and dropped him to the floor in a heap.

"Wow. . . I didn't know Andy was _that_ famous." She pulled off her glasses and wiped them again. She headed back for where Sonja was, Sodashi-chan had finally extricated herself from her hiding spot.

"Lousy bunch of _bakas_ I wish they wouldn't do that. . . so who was that?"

"MY cousin and his musician. . ."

"Ooh . . . he's famous . . . that's what I would like in a boy . . ." Sonja's eyes went all sparkly as she was daydreaming.

"Please don't get all syrupy and sugary on me . . ." Sami said as she grew a sweat drop the size of a pineapple. "I wonder how those two are gonna get through."

"Shit! Get outta my way!" Mel shouted as he pushed and tossed people away from him and Andy.

"Whoa, dude, we rock. . ." Andy said as he blankly looked at his fans.

"Shuttup Andy! How do ya expect to be a CO if you let people admire you instead of doing something? Thank goodness you're a mechanic as well. Or else I'm gonna stick a wrench into the works."

"Alright, all right don't have to get mean about it, sheesh . . ." Mel got a bit ticked off and drew his pistol and shot into the roof.

'BLAM!' Then there was silence. But that was until a chunk of the ceiling fell and hit the same unfortunate boy that Sami had lifted up to interrogate.

"That's better, sorry about that guys. . ." Mel said as the crowd moved 6 feet away from him and Andy.

"Hey look! It's Mel! Mel-kun over here!" Sonja said as she jumped and waved excitedly. Sami looked and saw the same person that Sonja was waving to was the same person accompanying her cousin.

"Hoo-boy . . . Andy, you finally got that lazy butt of yours out of the house and got your pal to pick you up! What took you? Hmm?" Sami peered down at Andy and giggled quietly as Andy made a face.

"Urk! Sami! How can you say that?!" Mel put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and calmed him down.

"So . . . this is your cousin . . . aren't you going to introduce me? Andy? Sonja?"

"Oh, I, right!" Sonja suddenly remembered. "Sami, this is Mel Mah, former resident of Yellow Comet and Mel, this is Sami Mui, my best friend and school mate. Who's that cutie?" She glanced over at Andy and winked at him, then started to giggle. Andy felt as if his insides had melted and his face had hit the ground hard.

"Err . . . this is Andy Lau . . . Sonja, Andy, Andy, this is Sonja Sodashi, daughter of Commander Kanbei of Yellow Comet, she was one of my friends I met along the way in my travels." Andy finally regained his composure and looked at his cousin and Sonja.

"Okay . . . well I see we're all introduced now, but well, um, er, how are you cuz?"

"Well enough and finally glad you're here. I wouldn't forgive you if you missed the first day of classes, especially if we want to make it as COs. But now that you're here we can finally go and sign in." She was smiling at Andy and then she turned and bumped into Mel's six foot frame and fell down.

"Oof, oh sorry . . . what was it again?"

"Mel . . .but no, I should be the one who is sorry. Let me help you." He grinned at her and gave her a hand getting up. Sami was blushing a bit, but managed to get up still smiling.

"Thanks, I think we'd better hurry and sign in, then find out where we're located, okay?"

"Yeah I guess, see you later Sami."

"You too . . . Mel!"

"Later cuz. . ."

"Sayonara Andy-kun!" Sonja blew a kiss at Andy. She was apparently smitten by him as she went off to follow Sami to sign in.

"Mel . . . what just happened?"

"I-I'm not really sure what just happened." The two guys grew sweat drops as they headed towards the tables.

Time: An hour or so after sorting out all the details.

Place: Outside in the campus of the U

"All right everyone! We're going to list out who your roommates are and where you guys are staying. After that you guys can rest in your dorms, or go to the University Entertainment Club, where two celebrities have agreed to entertain you all for the night." Miss Nell said out through the microphone. "I present to you Andy Lau and Mel Mah!" Andy and Mel felt themselves in shock as they were pushed and dragged up on to the stage.

"Andy, please tell me this didn't happen . . ." Mel whispered to his equally shocked friend.

"I-I-I . . .help . . ." Andy promptly fainted, leaving Mel alone.

"Nell! What on Green Earth is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mel, but this was the best I could do on short notice, really . . . please don't worry, I was only afraid that it would kind of suck on the first day. But we realized that two of Orange Stars best entertainers were enrolled, so we kind of took advantage of the situation before we knew it, sorry." Nell was blushing furiously as she looked up at her soon to be student.

"Um, can I please go now? This is really unnerving and I think I would like my dorm partner and room number please??" Mel looked around anxiously and scanned the list that Nell showed him. 'Hmm, let me see, Me and Andy, Officer's Suite and room 777? Weird. . .'

"Well here it is, do you need anything in your room?" Nell asked nervously. "It's the least we can do for doing this to you two."

"How about a Grand Piano, Wide-screen TV, home entertainment system, video games, Computer systems and decent furniture?"

"Done! As long as you promise to go on with tonight and whenever we need the two of you?." Nell whispered, she noticed the other students were getting restless.

"Fine! And as long as I can have a private parking spot for the Dragon too?"

"Dragon?"

"My car. . . it's got a silver dragon emblem on its top and sides. OK?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes ! Just do it Mel! Please!"

"Oh, all right then." Mel nodded and took the two key cards for the dorm and dragged Andy, his luggage and Andy's luggage to the Suite and groaned, as he had to plan a gig for the night. He really wanted to have a sparring match with some of the Martial Arts enthusiasts that night with Andy's help.

"Sonja, what just happened up on stage?"

"I'm not sure but that cute cousin of yours fainted on stage and Mel is dragging him off to that nice looking car and now they're driving off to that nice looking building." She looked slightly dazed and dreamy. Sami quickly looked for her small gun hidden in her jacket and shot off a round to wake up Sonja.

'BANG!'

"Huh! Wha-oh, Mui-chan stop doing that!"

"Grr. . . Sonja, really, pay attention and stop looking at my cousin like that!"

"Sami Mui and Sonja Sodashi, please come up to the stage to pick up your key cards for room 776 of the Officer's Suite." Nell said as she had read down the list to that area already astoundingly.

"Oh Sonja, you're hopeless, let's go now I guess."

"Okay, I wonder who we're neighbors with? And no, I am not hopeless. Just unlucky. Hmph!" Sonja said, until she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the grass.

"All right you win!" Sami said as she threw up her arms and then started laughing as Sonja hurriedly tried to get up.


	2. Oh Life Where is Thy Sting?

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Chapter 1: Oh Life Where is Thy Sting?

Time: 15 minutes after Mel and Andy's abrupt exit

Place: Room 777, Andy's Room of the Dorm

"Andy! Hey stupid! Wake UP!"

"ZZZZ. . . . . . wha-ouch!"

'SMACK!!!'

"I am awake now!!! Stoppit damn you!!" Andy flailed around as Mel continued to brain him with the butt end of his katana.

"Geez . . . took you bloody long enough to wake up!" Mel said staring at the enormous red mark he had managed to make across Andy's face. "Oh, sorry 'bout the face . . . heh . . .anyhow, er, as you remember before your passing out, Nell did ask us to do a gig tonight at the Entertainment hall, so yeah . . ."

"WHAT!? WHY!? HOW!? WHEN!?" Andy was practically freaking out right now.

"Gig, because, just happened and tonight . . ."

'THUD!'

"Damn, I hate it when this happens . . ." Mel sighed as he went back and started to smack Andy with his sword again. Then he changed his mind, went past Sami and Sonja, down the elevator, to the parking lot, hopped into his car and drove off in search of smelling salts.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Elevator of the same building Mel just exited.

"What was that screaming I heard?" Sami said as she went out of the elevator lugging her stuff with her in search of her and Sonja's room.

"I'm not really sure, but it sounded sort of familiar and I think I saw someone wearing black and white that looked like Mel-kun dash by us," Sonja then looked out a window and saw a black and silver car streak away at maybe 180 miles an hour. "And it looks like his car is driving off somewhere . . ."

"Oh really? Do you think he's staying at the same place as us?"

"Um . . . I'm not really sure. Could be . . ." She started looking for her dorm, "Hmm, 774, 775, 776! Here it is! Our room! Wonder what it's like?" She stuck in the keycard and opened the door. Inside was a basic apartment style area, with decent furniture, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a washer and dryer in the corner. There also was a battle simulator in the corner. "Looks nice enough, but why's there so much empty space? Where's the TV?"

"I don't think the dorm comes with luxury items Sonja. It looks like we have two queen sized beds and a large couch." Sami called from the bedrooms.

"Aww . . . this sucks! No entertainment!" Sonja looked around some more and went to check out the kitchen. "Hey! Sami, there's a fridge and a sink and dishwasher here! Even an oven with heating elements! And a dismally small dining area though . . ."

"There's a balcony with some chairs near the living space here!" Sami had then plunked herself on a deck chair and looked out into the streets below.

"Neat! Where is it?"

"Over here!" Sonja came by and then she stared out at the streets and saw a familiar car come by. "Sonja?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me, or have we both seen that incredibly fast moving object before?"

"Maybe . . . I'm not really sure anymore Sami-chan."

Time: Just then . . .

Place: Too fast to tell where he's gone

Mel had finally found the smelling salts, burst into his now nicely furnished dorm.

"Where'd all this stuff come from?" Behind Andy, who was being balanced by Nell came in to answer.

"Nell came by and noticed me out cold, so she revived me, then she and a bunch of guys come in and move all that stuff you wanted into the room. Fortunately it is big enough for more than that. Heh . . ."

"Oh, thanks Nell. See you around . . ." Mel nodded as he walked past Nell to his room.

"Oh, you're welcome, but thank you both!" She smiled as she walked out of the dorm. She was inwardly wondering how she managed to be taken advantage of and had to deliver all this stuff to Mel. But none the less, she promised.

Time: 5 minutes after Nell's departure.

Place: Mel and Andy's dorm room.

"So, you all right now?"

"Yeah I guess, lucky that Nell came in just in time to wake me up."

"How'd she wake you up?"

"I'm not sure, something like a kiss or something else . . ." Andy said as he wondered about that sudden turn of events himself. Mel just stared blankly at his friend, took off his glasses, cleaned them, then whacked Andy on the upside of his head.

'TWHAP!'

"What are you nuts?! Don't you know that Sonja likes you?"

"She does?! On the first day I met her?!"

"Oh damn! I forgot to mention that she always like a nice looking guy, but don't worry, she doesn't cheat on people as far as I remember."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

"Don't worry, from the looks of it, if I did observe carefully, you like her too."

"How did you know that?" Andy was extremely puzzled.

"Simple, from what I know of you, all the girls that tried to go out with you were either not Asian or just not your type. Sonja-chan is practically perfect. She's Japanese, and she matches that list of 'Things I want in a Girl' you have."

"Really?"

"I'll show you." Mel reached into his pocket and found a folded up piece of paper.

Andy's List of Things I want in a Girl: 

1. Has to be Asian

2. Has to be pretty

3. Has to be cute

4. Has to be smart

5. Has to be a GIRL

6. Has to have friends

7. Has to want a relationship

8. Has to want a relationship for knowing me, not my fame

9. Has to be sweet

10. Has to be not selfish

11. Has to be not snobby

12. Has to be not stuck up

13. Has to be honest

14. Has to be shorter than me, at least under 5' 7"

15. Has to be at least not as cheap as me -.-

16. Has to be nice

17. Has to be somewhat emotional

18. Won't cheat on me

19. Won't take advantage of me

20. Won't hurt me too badly

21. Won't take my stuff

22. Won't make too much fun of me

23. Doesn't get overly physically emotional when around her friends

24. Knows me or Mel or Sami

25. Likes music

26. Likes Chinese food

27. Likes playing video games or watching TV

28. Likes me for me

29. Is my close friend first

30. Lastly, must attend same school as me

Mel finished going over the list and refolded the list and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Well, it appears that she fits the list, for the time I've known her."

"How long have you known her for?"

"10 or so years, I met when vacationing to Yellow Comet."

"When you where 8?"

"Yep. And I've kept in touch ever since."

"Why'd she come here to study anyway?"

"To see Sami and me I guess."

"Neat. Now how about I hook you up with someone?" Andy had a devious grin on his face. Which was then wiped off after Mel hit him in the face with the butt of his sword. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"I'll handle that myself, oh stupid one. Anyway we need to practice, right?"

"All right, all right, my face hurts enough, thank you very much." Andy replied indignantly.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Officer's quarters, Nell's room

Nell was on the phone, she needed to call some more of her fellow officers to come to train the students. She decided to call Max first, because she still had a crush on him.

"Max? Where are you?" She said impatiently as she waited for him to answer.

"Oh, hi Max!"

" . . . "

"Yeah? Oh, gee thanks!"

"Do you want to come over to the Entertainment hall tonight? We got some really special guests."

" . . . "

"Oh, you mean it just you and me? Thanks! Love ya!" Nell was ecstatic, Max had just practically asked her out. "I wonder what I should wear? But I still have to call up Grit and Eagle first . . ." She pouted and finished off her phone calls, then ran around looking for something other than that purple uniform to wear.

Time: Also meanwhile

Place: Sami's bedroom

"Zzz . . .zzz . . . mmph . . ." Sami had decided to take a nap after she had unpacked and changed to her sleeping clothes. She was soon to be awakened by her neighbors, Mel and Andy.

Unfortunately for Sami, her room area was next to the practice space of the musicians and she got the full brunt of the song, "Introduction to a broken heart" by Prozzäk, in which case was one of Andy and Mel's favorite non-Asian bands. "Wha! Hey! What's going on?" Sami was yelling as she had gotten herself tangled up in the sheets.

After some time, Sami eventually got herself untangled and wanted to give whoever was playing a piece of her mind. Unfortunately she didn't remember to change out of the partially buttoned pajama top that she was wearing. She put on her slippers and went to the room next door, 777 and started banging on it so that the occupants could here. She failed to notice the name plate that stated who the residents were. The music stopped and she heard voices.

" . . . You go check. . ."

" . . . No, you!"

" . . .It's not my fault you sing too loud . . ."

" . . . Yeah, and it's not my fault you play too loud . . ."

" . . . yeah, yeah, fine, I'll go check. . ."

"Heh . . . someone's gonna pay for ruining my nap . . ." Sami chuckled sinisterly as she cracked her knuckles. Then she was taken aback when she saw who answered the door. It was Mel. How ironic. She saw Andy in the back watching TV while waiting.

"Hi Sami! Wha-" Mel just stared at Sami who was of course wearing something that shouldn't be allowed in public. "Er . . . why are you wearing a partially buttoned shirt?"

"Eh? What?" Sami looked down and realized that she forgot to go and change before she went out to bean Mel and Andy. She turned as red as her hair and Mel quickly pulled her into his dorm before anyone else saw her.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mel said staring at the blushing red-haired girl, who was now quickly trying to button up her shirt.

"Hey, Mel, who's there?" Andy said as he poked his head out the door.

"Andy! I'm gonna kill you!" Sami said as she gritted her teeth.

"Sami?! What the?" Andy felt himself grow a sweatdrop, then paling, then his knees gave out at the sight of his angry cousin.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Sami!" Mel said as he tried to hold back the girl, unfortunately for him, what she was wearing wasn't something you could try to grab onto.

"Andy!!! Get up so I can make you go down again!" Sami said as she was trying to get out of Mel's grip, unfortunately he managed to get her by the waist and she was kicking and squirming a good three feet off the ground.

"Sami, please calm down, or do I have to do something?" Mel asked her calmly.

"Huh? Oh, all right." She stopped and realized she was in a guy's dorm and she was not wearing much. She turned red again. "Sorry."

"No, we're sorry, we didn't know people were sleeping next door."

"It's okay, I'll admit, you two aren't that bad."

"Oh, thanks! Now I'd think you should wear something more appropriate before you leave, I've got a feeling people are walking around wondering what's going on."

"Okay, but what do you have that'll fit me?" Sami was squirming a bit because it was getting a bit drafty. "If you have any coats or something I'll take it and bring it back right away after." She was getting really embarrassed, as she sat next to Andy who was still out cold on the couch. Mel came back with a set of girl's khakis and a shirt. "Where'd you get those?"

"I'm not sure, but after awhile, whenever things like this happen, me and Andy have emergency sets of clothes for people like you."

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled sheepishly as she went to the washroom to change.

"It's a perfect fit!"

"Really?" Mel was surprised, usually the clothes were too big or too small.

"Yeah! See?" Sami came out, and she was right, the clothes fit perfectly, must to Mel's surprise. "Thanks again! I'll see you later okay?" She was smiling as she headed out back to her dorm. Mel of course followed her out and then was shocked to find she lived next door to him.

"Great, just great." He didn't realize it, but Andy faked passing out and was grinning behind him.

"Looks like she's starting to like you." Mel was in shock, then recollected himself.

"You sure?"

"One thing for sure, she hasn't acted like that towards a guy ever."

"All right, you win, I'll try to get on your cousin's good side. Now let's practice again, now that's she's up."

Time: After Sami's little escapade

Place: Back in Sami's room

"Why do I feel funny around him?"

"Around who Sam-chan?" Sonja had just returned after she thought she heard music and screaming.

"Huh? Sonja? Nothing, nothing . . ."

"Where'd you get those clothes? I've never seen those in your wardrobe before?"

"I-I-I um, er, hmm, ooh . . . Mel gave them to me!" She then stared to blush as she covered her mouth at the realization of what she said.

"What? Ooh . . . I see what you're doing, you broke your own list of guidelines for a guy." She giggled and pulled out a list that was similar to Andy's that Mel carried.

Sami's List of Things I want in a Guy

1. Has to be Asian

2. Has to be handsome

3. Has to be cute

4. Has to be smart

5. Has to be a GUY

6. Has to have friends

7. Has to want a relationship

8. Has to want a relationship for knowing me, not my looks

9. Has to be sweet

10. Has to be not selfish

11. Has to be not snobby

12. Has to be not stuck up

13. Has to be honest

14. Has to be taller than me, at least over 5' 7"

15. Has to be rich

16. Has to be nice

17. Has to be somewhat emotional

18. Won't cheat on me

19. Won't take advantage of me

20. Has to like me for who I am red hair and all

21. Will give me stuff

22. Will give me chocolate

23. Doesn't get overly physically emotional when around his friends

24. Knows me or Sonja or Andy

25. Likes music

26. Likes Chinese food

27. Has to be able to beat me at a battle simulation

28. Likes me for me

29. Is my close friend first

30. Lastly, must attend same school as me

Sonja finished and did the same thing as Mel did for Andy, then folded up the list and stuck it in her purse.

"I'll tell you what Sami-chan, he fits almost the entire list except for mainly 27 and 29. But the chocolate part, I dunno, he doesn't like it much. The two of you haven't done that yet, but I'll bet you two are going to be close soon. And I know he fits most of those because I've known him for ten years." Sami started to blush so much, it was impossible to tell where her face was behind her hair.

"Sonja!!! How could you?! Ooh . . . but you're right, he seems so nice."

"There you go. Now tell me why you were at Mel and Andy's in the first place.

"Well it started when . . . " Sami went and explained her whole little scene with Mel and what happened.

Time: That evening around 7:00 pm

Place: Orange Star Campus, West side, Entertainment Hall

Music was playing, Mel sat tuning guitar, and Andy was warming up, as everyone sat at the tables and ordered drinks. Near the front, Sami and Sonja are seen sitting, with Max and Nell next to them. Then Nell goes up on stage and began to introduce the two

"How's everyone doing tonight? Well tonight we have our resident entertainers here, Andy and Mel! Let's hope you enjoy the show."

"Hey everybody! We're not sure what to do but you name it and Mel can probably play it! So go on what do you want to hear?"

Various shouts of songs Chinese, Japanese, English were tossed out and of course Mel began to play. . .

Time: After that gig, 11:00 pm

Place: Mel and Andy's dorm

"Well, that was weird."

"Ugh, my throat is sore from singing.

"Here's some tea, now shut up. . . I don't wanna hear your voice for another couple hours or so."

"Damn man . . . hack, hack!"

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"I know that this is your dorm! It says so on the door! And Sami said so too! Now let me in!" Someone was banging on the door relentlessly. Mel sighed and decided to go answer it.

"Okay, who goes about annoying people at round eleven? Huh?" He said as he peered at the perpetrator over his glasses.

"Hey Mel-kun! Where's Andy?"

"Gah! Sonja! What're you doin' out so late? Your father never let you whenever I visited."

"Well that's because daddy was overprotective . . . Oh crap! I forgot to phone him when I got here! He's going to be so worried! Eek!" Mel just watched as Sonja dashed to the dorm room next to his and slammed the door. He shook his head and stuck a "do not disturb" sign on the door and closed it.

"Weird . . . so weird. Man, I'm tired." Mel shuffled off back to his room and heard Andy snoring already. "Geez, how can he sleep already? At least I got the weekend to do whatever. Great."

Time: 11:05 pm

Place: Sonja's room

"Oh I'm sooooo sorry daddy, I forgot to phone you the instant I got here."

". . . . . . . . ."

"Alright daddy, I'll call every so often, ok?"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Guess who I saw daddy?"

". . . . . ."

"Mel-kun! He's studying here!"

". . . . . ."

"What? Ask him to call you tommorow? Ok. . ."

". . . . . ."

"I wish you weren't so overprotective since that incident. Don't worry, he saved me last time. Thankfully, he can command an army."

". . . . . . .!!!"

"I wish you'd stop that daddy, I'm old enough to look for my own boyfriends."

". . . . . . . "

"You're so silly daddy! I'm going to bed now, night!" Sonja hung up and crawled into the bed and tried to go to sleep.

Time: 9:00 am YCST (Yellow Comet Standard Time)

Place: Country of Yellow Comet, Katakai Province, Capital City of Yellow Comet Yuricha Falls, Sodashi Household

"My precious Sonja . . . how stubborn you are like your mother!" Kanbei gave a resigned sigh and headed off to make some coffee.

Time: The next day at Orange Star campus

Place: M and A's dorm

It was a lazy Saturday, classes of course haven't started yet so the musical duo were sleeping in. Andy of course left the AC on far too long and he could of sworn he had frostbite. Mel, left his AC off and he was fine for the moment and all was quiet,

until. . .

"AUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLD!!!!!!!!!!!! HELPPPPPPP!" Andy had felt the icy sting of extra strong AC.

". . . right . . ." Mel went and saw Andy dashing around attempting to get warm.

"LIFE WHERE IS THY STING?! HERE IT IS! CUZ I AM FREEZING MY ASS OFF RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

"Shut up Andy, people are trying to sleep in during the weekends." Mel then typically took a blunt object and hammered Andy with it. "It's gonna be a long long weekend."

"Screw you Mel. . ." Andy was laid out on the floor and the frying pan Mel used was indented around his head.

"Like I said, it's gonna be a long long weekend. . ." he sighed and went off to bed again.


	3. My life is turned upside down!

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – Words not in English and are in either Japanese or Chinese. I'll translate at the end of the chapter each time.

Time: Saturday morning (Yawn)

Place: Sonja's room

". . . of you and me together! I don't know w-h-y-y-y-y but dreamin's all I do, I don't get b-y-y-y-y on mere imagination. . ." Sonja was singing some old song that she had heard some time ago. An indignant Sami kicked at the wall and shouted something before covering her head with a large pillow.

"Ooohhhh . . . she would sound much better if I was more awake, but now it sounds like a cat scratching a chalkboard!"

Time: Saturday morning

Place: Andy's room

". . . what was that???" He got up abruptly to hear a clear voice singing. He listened intently as he wondered who it was. Apparently Andy hadn't figured out that Sami and Sonja were next door to him. "Can't be Sami, but why would she sing? I wonder if she lives next door to us?"

"Hum dee dum dee doo, you up yet man?" The smell of eggs and bacon frying in the kitchen led Andy to find Mel cooking up breakfast. "It's your turn tomorrow."

"Dude, what time is it?"

"10:30, why?"

"Yes!!! Finally can sleep in again!!! HAHAHAHAHA - ouch!!!!!!!" Mel had clubbed his friend with another frying pan just to shut him up.

"Shut up and eat breakfast or I'll drag your carcass outside and toss you in the Lost river."

"Aww. . ."

"One more thing, ya need to wake up much earlier on Monday, say round 8:00."

"Augh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!"

'Blat!' Mel smacked Andy across the face yet again, but this time with the newspaper, leaving a big inky smear across his face.

"Okay, okay, I get the message, I'll just shut up and eat." Andy shrank back in his seat and started poking at his food.

"Good." Mel readjusted his shirt and hung up his apron. "Ya know, I'll have to admit, your cousin seems nice, but I think it's gonna take a lot more if I'm gonna even manage to go out with her."

"Oh?"

"I just met her yesterday, geez."

"Right."

"I guess I need to get to know her better."

"Yep." He started to grin widely, until Mel raised his sword threateningly, he shrank back yet again.

"You really should stop getting yourself hurt by doing stupid things."

"That's what Sami said whenever she was about to beat me senseless."

"That's nice."

"How IRONIC." Andy quickly finished up his breakfast and got up to leave the kitchen. Mel looked up and shrugged, he wondered if his friend actually had a usable brain with common sense, and not just singing and mechanics. He picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink.

"Well, I better be off soon, I need some sparring practice." Mel cracked his knuckles and took his gym bag with his martial arts equipment. "Andy wanna come and spar?"

"Dude, I know how good you are! Leave me out of this! I need to try and brush up on my social skills with girls!"

"Now THAT'S ironic" Mel chuckled as he locked the door to the dorm as he left.

Time: 10:45 am

Place: Orange Star Plaza, a small sidewalk café

Sami had finally made her way out of bed and took a bus downtown with Sonja to find a café, she definitely needed a cocoa loaded pick-me up after yesterday's events. She brushed her hand through her hair distractedly as she sat down and waited for someone to take her order. Sonja on the other hand was looking through the paper, the wind blowing at her hair. Sonja looked up as Sami took an elastic and tied her red locks back into a ponytail.

"That's new."

"Do you like it? I think it looks better than when it was undone and everywhere." Sami said as she motioned for a waiter. "I'll have a triple mocha with latte please."

"Oh, just get me some green tea,"

"Yes miss." The waiter went back inside and Sami and Sonja continued with their conversation.

"Well, I like my hair better when its not tied in those wretched pigtails that daddy told me to wear."

"Yeah, I noticed it looks better when it's loose like that for you." She said as she carefully scanned Sonja's neatly brushed and untied hair. "It's amazing your dad forced you to wear those pigtails for probably sixteen or so years."

"Try sixteen and nine months and twenty eight days." Sonja said nonchalantly as she skimmed through the paper.

"Ouch. . ."

"Oh lookie, Andy and Mel's latest CD just came out. 'Western Orange Sky' the Orange Star collection."

"That's nice. Oh thanks . . ." Sami had just gotten her coffee, and then she took a sip, "WHAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hit the spot!!!" Everyone in the general vicinity just sweat-dropped as Sami did her Misato Katsuragai impression.

Author's note: Misato is from Neon Genesis Evangelion for those who want to know. If you do know, then you should know it is a great anime and Rei, Asuka and Misato are the best. The other female characters are cute as well.

"You know you should stop doing that. I think that my blouse just got pressed and faded slightly when you did that. And I think that at least 3 people are having heart attacks. Sheesh, you really should stop hitting the chocolate and caffeine, you might scare off any potential boyfriends."

"Who said I need a boyfriend? Most of them are all jerks anyways. They're all probably perverts too. If I can beat them, then they're just a bunch of losers. I can't imagine being with someone that lost to me, honestly. Oh, waiter! I'd like another please!" Sami, was now far too preoccupied with getting her chocolate, she didn't noticed Sonja rolling her eyes and sipping her tea as she mumbled.

"Sometimes I worry about you Sam-chan, you really do need someone to be with you. Perhaps. . . no." Sonja silently sat back and thought about the time there was a rebellion that year in Yellow Comet.

Time: Two years ago

Place: Principality of Korishimu, Yellow Comet

"Help me father!"

"No! Sonja, my keepsake!"

"Wha? Sir Kanbei, what's going on?"

"Hmm? Mel! It's you what are doing here at this terrible time?"

"I was here for the weapons engineering session when a sudden uprising occurred."

"FATHER!!! HELP!!!"

"What? Sonja-chan! What's going on?" A younger Mel, peered over where Sonja was being pursued by recon vehicles. "Sir! Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"My units are far too distant from here and I can't do anything, she went out in an APC to go see what was going on. But she is much too far and I fear for the worst."

"No! I refuse to see my friend die!"

"What can you do about it?" A crestfallen Kanbei said as he looked down at the blood soaked mud.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Reaching behind his coat, Mel drew what appeared to be a regular rifle. "Alright, this time you're all going down! DESTRUCTION STRIKE!" Shots rang out from far and wide, as enemy units were annihilated before Kanbei's very eyes. Sonja was facing what seemed to be an inevitable death as her back was to the mud and her eyes were shut to the recon units heading towards her. But it didn't happen, she looked up and saw nothing but a pile of rubble in front of her.

"W-what happen- " She fainted as Mel and Kanbei rushed over to check on her.

"She's alright sir!" Mel said as he checked the girl's pulse.

"My precious Sonja, it's all over now the uprising is over, we can go home now."

". . .uhh. . .ooh. . ." Sonja simply groaned as her father picked her up and carried her to the awaiting carrier.

"My dear boy, how did you manage to attain such a CO power?"

"I-I don't know, but it was something that occurred, I have the ability to manipulate destructive energies. Doing so allows me to wield three different powers. With the use of this gun and this katana hanging on my belt, I can decimate enemy forces in a matter of seconds. However, even without my powers, my skills to command can even match or better yours or any other officers. . . I can even use the gun even if my energies are not charged, thus letting me destroy a small handful of the most threatening units."

"Such unimaginable strength from one so young. It is a shame that war is taking its toll on the young people of our countries."

"I see sir. I will see to it that I am departing tomorrow. . . I do not wish to stay and find out more about the horrors of battle until I am ready. . ."

"My deepest regards and gratitude for saving my beloved daughter."

"It was nothing sir, I shall be on my way now."

Time: Back to the present

Place: Same place

Sonja felt a tear trail down her face as she reminisced about the sad day her friend had left to be yet again elsewhere. She was not totally unconscious at that time and she had heard everything. She silently looked back at the days when the world was peaceful when she was young and Mel was busy baby-sitting her even though she was the same age as him. Her father had never totally trusted her as she was the only one left of her family. She looked up and Sami was busy downing her fourth, no fifth mocha. She sadly thought about her friend, it was that he of course, was nice and all but, he was just a friend, and he kept it that was, for all those years. She thought and thought, wondering how just a friend could do something like save her life, but yet scarring himself with the atrocities of war. But of course, she realized it was for all the better that he didn't date her. His sights were elsewhere. And she realized again, that he was there as just a friend to be there. She sighed as she accepted the fact that he only was there to take care of her and to make sure she wasn't hurt, that was it. Then she looked back and saw the picture of the new CD and Andy's grinning face, next to Mel's smiling one.

"Oh, Andy. . . I really have to thank Mel for being such a great friend and finding someone for me. But I can't believe he was capable of such destruction . . ." Sonja trailed off and went back to her cooling tea, where she was sighing inwardly.

"Sonja?"

"Hmm?" Sonja looked up at her friend half-heartedly, "Yes?"

"Can you pay? I'm a bit short."

"Oh all right."

Time: 11:00 am

Place: Orange Star U, Campus Gym, and Martial Arts dojo

Mel was standing silently as he watching the other people around sparring. He had already been up a few times and he had already taken out at least four of his older, more senior opponents. Most were surprised that a new freshman could actually be that good. He turned his attention to a punching bag, and decided he needed to blow off some steam.

"Hey, you!" Someone behind Mel tapped him on the shoulder and called at him.

"Huh? Yaa!" But because of paranoid instinct, Mel grabbed the unfortunate person and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Oof! Dude, easy, easy, just wondering who you are!"

"Well, I'm . . ."

"Wait! I know you! Your Mel!" Inwardly Mel was thinking 'Shit.'

"Yeah, so?"

"We saw you and that Andy at the entertainment hall last night, you guys were great! But I didn't know you were into fighting, but you're pretty good."

"Thanks, so you know me, now who are you?"

"I'm new here too, name's Falcon, I came from Green Earth to study." Mel helped the blue-haired boy get up.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's all right, cause you never meet someone famous very often. Where's that Andy fellow?"

"Out." Mel shook his head and went off to change. "See ya guys another time?"

"Sure!" All the others replied.

"Cool, cool. Later!" He went off without another word.

Time: 11:30 am

Place: Downtown Red Nova (Capital City), Vermilion restaurant

Andy was sitting alone at a table, a few people had noticed him, came up talked, got autographs left and that was about it. He sighed.

"Man this is awfully lonesome. I wonder if I'll see Sonja. Mebbe I'll call Mel, nah, he could be in a bad mood after pounding a couple guys." He looked at his watch, "Maybe I'll call Sami and ask her if she wants to have lunch with me. Sonja should be with her." He went back to daydreaming and wondering if his wallet had enough money in it.

Time: 11:31 am

Place: somewhere downtown, on a bus

"Hmm? Oh phone call, 'scuse me Sonja." Sami answered her cell phone wondering who actually phones her on that thing other than Sonja. "Wei? Oh, it's just you Dei, what do you want?"

"How about heading to the Vermilion restaurant? I got a table." Andy said from the phone.

"As long as you pay." Sami said bluntly. She was a bit broke, after all she didn't have a job and she lived with Andy, it didn't help that he made most of the money, especially, with him being the younger of the two. Sighing she wondered how the government could afford to take care of so many teenagers who were left without parents, because of war casualties.

"Don't worry, I still have enough from CD sales. I can handle it, I hope, is Sonja with you?"

"Oh! Is that your game Andy? You're a sly dog you!"

"Well, am I going to see you or not?!" He was getting relatively pissed.

"Oh all right, wait here's the stop see you in less than a minute, bye!!!" She hung up abruptly and grabbed Sonja with her. "Come on Sonja! Andy's paying for lunch!"

"Huh? Oh Andy-kun!" Sonja went into her dreamy state of mind as Andy entered her thoughts.

Time: 11:40 am

Place: ???

"We are to look for a person with no weakness, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Begin searching Orange Star, most of the young people there are attending the local militia training school. A candidate for the human genome project will be selected then. Then we shall take over the world! Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!"

Time: 11:45 am

Place: Nell's office/ room

"I'm sorry about dragging you into this mess (my room) Mel, but I can't seem to find it . . ." Nell was a bit red as she went through the piles of stuff searching for a good luck charm. Mel just sweat-dropped and watched as the older girl sifted through her stuff in search of something. Tossing off his jacket Mel suggested,

"Why don't you just clean up? It's much easier." He said looking over her shoulder.

"I-I'm organizationally challenged . . ." Mel grew an even larger sweatdrop.

"So you want me to help you clean up? Why?"

"Because I can't do it and your place always looks so nice and clean. I know Andy doesn't clean."

"I barely know you, yet you know me, so therefore you want me to help. But I can't refuse a girl. 'Aww man . . . I'm starving, I need food. I bet that Andy is out wasting his cash again. Lucky idiot.' Alright just step back and watch me work"

"Thanks Mel!"

"Just one thing, how do you attempt to mess up your room in the first few days of class? And how can you call yourself a teacher?"

"I'm not really a teacher, I'm actually in the extra Special Intel Advisory training program, it's my last year here. I'm only 22."

"That's nice." Mel went and started to clean up everything he saw, while Nell occupied a place on the couch and watched in shock as the mess started to disappear.

Time: 10 minutes later . . .

Place: Same place . . .

"What are you looking for?"

"A Golden star pin with Orange Star Insignia on it."

"You mean the thing on this purse?" Mel held up a bag and showed it to Nell.

"Hmm? You mean I stuck it there all along?" Nell was in shock as it was she stared in amazement at her lucky pin.

"If I remember, you were voted most lucky among all officers. Even if I didn't come along, either way you would have found it."

"Oh thank you!" She was incredibly happy and she found her pin and her room was clean. She went and hugged the younger boy. Mel sweat-dropped again and said,

"You sure it's okay for you to do this to a student?"

"It's okay, I'm a student too, remember?"

"Right. . ." Mel was inwardly shaking his head and hitting himself.

"Do you want something for lunch?" Nell said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Umm. . . no thanks, I'll manage." He turned and headed for the exit. "Bye."

"Okay, you don't know what you're missing, but bye!"

Time: 12:00 pm

Place: Vermilion Restaurant

"Andy!"

"Hey, girls!" Andy waved Sami and Sonja over to his table. He was grinning at Sonja and she blushed at the sight of him. She was about to sit next to him when Sami jumped in between them.

"HONESTLY! How can you two do this?!"

"Because we can cuz." Andy said while regaining his composure.

"Oh Sam-chan, you're impossible. How am I supposed to meet a decent guy if you keep on getting between us?"

"Oooh, you're so gonna get it at home Sonja." Sami said gritting her teeth.

"Please, you two! Stop it!" Andy was trying to get between the two feuding females. He then decided he'd better not interrupt them and sat down instead. He just sat and watched the girls beating each other up. Everyone else in the general vicinity sweat-dropped. "Hmm . . . Sonja looks really cute when she's angry and her clothing is partially shredded . . ."

Time: 12:30 pm

Place: Red Dragon's Café

Light Techno music was playing, dimmed lights, wall scrolls of dragons and other Legendary Asian creatures hung on the black painted walls. Mel sat at a table, by himself, ignoring all around him. Other occupants realized who he was and started whispering.

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah!"

"What's he doing in this part of the country?"

"Let's ask him!"

"I want his autograph."

"Where's Andy?"

"Is he armed?"

"Could be."

"He's soo cool!"

"What? I thought I was the coolest!"

"Why is he alone?"

"Wait! He goes of U of OS!"

'BANG!' A gunshot ran out from Mel's table. Everyone backed off and left the enigmatic young man alone.

"Fans . . . who needs 'em?" Mel continued staring at his drink and let the time pass.

Time: 2:00 pm

Place: Sami and Sonja's

"Ow . . ."

"Ooh . . ."

"I'm, ow!"

"So am I, ouch!" The two girls were a bit of a mess and they were relatively sore. They managed to have Andy call a taxi for them to get back to the campus and then the two crawled up to the rooms. Sami had bruises all over her torso and so did Sonja. Both their clothes were torn up to a point of lacking decency and fortunately both of the girls knew better than to hit another girl's face. So to generally speak both were relatively in good shape. "At least you weren't wearing your glasses today. Ow!"

"Yeah, ouch!" Sami sat down gingerly on her bed and wondered why she and Sonja went a fought the second day they just saw each other.

"Ooh . . . I am so sore . . . how are we gonna get to class on Monday??"

"I don't know, maybe get someone to carry us out to class?"

"That's the worse idea I've heard in years!"

"Like you have a better one- Ouch!!!" Sami was interrupted by the jolt of pain coming from her tummy.

"You alright? Ow!!!" A similar pain interrupted Sonja in her stomach.

"No . . . I could really do with something that'll make the pain go away . . ."

"Yeah . . . mmmf, me too." The two girls then sprawled onto the floor because of the immense pain they caused each other.

Time: Meanwhile . . .

Place: Andy's room

Andy was sitting silently wondering what had become of his cousin and Sonja. He remembered that the two were fighting and then it got slightly out of hand and well . . . you do the math.

'Creak'

"Huh?"

"I'm home! Andy? Anyone home?"

"Hey! Mel great to see you!" Andy stepped out of his room to greet his roommate, and noticed a scent of gunpowder. "Did you kill something?"

"No, not that I know of, I just fired off a coupla caps at some annoying fans."

"But you didn't kill them right??"

"Right . . ." Mel trailed off, and kicked off his shoes. "So where are the girls?"

"THEY had lunch with me, until THEY started to kill each other andyouwouldn'tbelievehowhotSonjaisinherunderwear!"

"Did you just say 'underwear'?" Mel just stared and sweat-dropped.

"CRAP! Did I just say that?!"

"Yes."

"CRAP!" Andy was sputtering and stomping around until,

'BLAT!' Mel abruptly smacked him across the face with the butt of his gun.

"You really should learn how to shut up or I will hang you upside down and whap the bejeezus out of you!"

OMAKE (Parody, remake, whatever)

"Please, you two! Stop it!" Andy was trying to get between the two feuding females. He then decided he'd better not interrupt them and sat down instead. He just sat and watched the girls beating each other up. Everyone else in the general vicinity sweat-dropped. "Hmm . . . Sonja looks really cute when she's angry and her clothing is partially shredded . . ." Then Andy let out a whistle as Sonja's clothes flew off, revealing some skin. Sami and Sonja, partially undressed thanks to their fight, heard the whistle, then turned towards Andy and then looked at each other, then him and nodded. Sami cracked her knuckles grimly and then said.

"Well Sonja, how about we whack him because he's being perverted?" She said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, I don't want to, but . . . okay!" Andy shrank into his seat for the second time in the same day and in a quiet voice said,

". . .help. . ." and he forced his eyes shut for the inevitable beating he was going to receive.

Author's note:

Well here's chapter 3, but I am going to school soon, so Chapter 4 might take a while, oh well. Anyway, Mel is the enigma here with the power of destruction. I am eventually building up the relationships of the four characters and the story might get a bit interesting if you know what I mean. As well, I'll include dossiers of characters here as well. Here goes!

Name: Mel M.K. Mah

DOB: Sept.18

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Mel is the enigmatic one man band for him and Andy's duo music group. His preference of semi-formal casual wear and sunglasses or glasses is his trademark. Carries a large rifle of extreme destructive potential and a katana blade that wields similar energies. Also carries two handguns as a precaution. Drives a sports car, black with a silver dragon design, the 'Dragon'. Usually silent, tends to stay alone, very helpful at times, and usually has to be the one that wards off the crowds that follow him and Andy. Also wears a silver cross on a dog tag chain. Has a trademark long white coat. Prowess in any sort of battle is unmatched. However does not have the CO power bonuses that the others gain, i.e. 2 range on indirect, 2 move for infantry.

Strengths: All units have a 1 movement cost on any terrain. All units can move perfectly in snow and rain. Can see everything in Fog of War, so vision doesn't matter. All units have high defense. All units that are direct non-infantry have 1 to move and 20 to damage. All units that are transport have 1 to move. All indirect units have 1 to range and 20 to damage. 10 to capture rate. All units cost the same.

Weaknesses: WHAT WEAKNESSES?! Actually. . . just one. . . Sami. . .

Sami: Hey!

Mel: Sorry. . .

Sami: Alright I forgive you! (Hug)

Mel: I think my spine is melting (falls over)

CO Power(s):

Destruction Strike: Uses the rifle and fires off 24 shots of pure destruction. Defense is not put into account and the selected units are then destroyed. Does not add to enemies CO power meter, so it is the ultimate offensive attack.

Destruction Blade: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within a 1-9 range in a certain epicenter of attack are damaged severely, the closer they are the more damage they take. i.e. range 13 total defeat, range 46 75 damage 79 50 damage.

Super CO Power:

Armageddon: Requires opponents CO power to filled as well, or else needs two allies meters filled. Due to the ferocity of the attack, it is usually left to be unused as the destructive capability leads to instant enemy defeat of one army. Or else must have 20 units and must sacrifice 20 units to pull it off.

The master of Destructive En. He really has nothing better to do than blow things up.

Hit: Music, Slacking off

Miss: Braggarts, evil guys

"Just watch me, I'll show you!" or "Yeah? Of course not! I don't do requests!"

Wei: Hello?

Dei: Andy's Chinese name


	4. Blood is Orange or is it Red?

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Time: Saturday afternoon, round 5:00 pm

Place: Mel and Andy's living room

Andy had unfortunately said the wrong thing, so he was hung upside down and Mel did beat him slightly, senseless, without breaking the skin. He did know better than to physically handicap his friend before school even started. He did realize that Sonja hadn't come over lately, and he didn't bother to ask Andy what had happened when he had lunch with the girls after the 'underwear' part. He didn't really want to deal with such a pervert at a time like this. So he left Andy hanging there until dinner time.

Time: 8:00 pm

Place?

"Have you found a subject that matches our requirements yet?"

"No, sir. . ." The shrouded ones bent low and shuddered at the thought of what their dark master would do to them.

"Fools! Prepare to be decimated!" Gunshots, explosions, screams and the sound of blood splattering followed.

"Now for the few of you who did not suffer the fate of those around you, I want you to go out and look more carefully! Find the subject! But do not harm it, we need it alive. Do not return empty handed or you will suffer a fate worse than that of your fallen comrades!"

"Yes, sir. . ."

"Now be off!" The remaining slightly blood splattered men ran off into the darkness. "Fools. . . Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Time: 9:00 pm

Place: Sami and Sonja's

"Zzzzzzz. . ."

"Zzzzzzz. . . ow. . ."

Both girls were out cold and sprawled on the floor. However next door, similarly, Mel and Andy were sleeping. Andy in front of the TV, and Mel in his own room. Oh well. We see how they fair tomorrow.

Time: Sunday Morning

Place: Sami and Sonja's

"Owie!" Sami whined as she tried to get up out of her bed.

"Oh be quiet Sam-chan, it's bad enough my body's sore, but you don't have to make my head hurt as well!" Sonja groaned as she tried to pull herself off the ground. You see, the pain had exhausted the two to the point they both collapsed in Sami's bedroom, both girls had slept there since 2 last afternoon. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! I just remembered something!" Sonja said wincing each step she made towards the soft bed.

"What? Ouch!" Sami asked as she forced herself up onto the bed as well.

"I forgot to ask Mel-kun to phone daddy!"

"Wha? Was that it?" Sami said, trying to roll eyes, but the fact that her contacts were kinda stuck made it kinda hard. "Crap! I need to get these out! Sonja can you give me the trash can?"

"Urgh. . . sure, I'll try. . .ow. . ." Sonja moaned as she got up and dragged the receptacle of waste over. "Are you wearing single day disposable ones? Ouch!"

"Umm, yeah. . . ow! My arm! Oh, this is gonna be a long process. . ." Sami lamented as she peeled the offending object off her right eye, then the left. "That's better, can you pass the saline and my glasses?"

"Ouch! Okay. . . owie. . .ack!" Sonja managed to stumble over and retrieve the following items, then fell flat on her face in pain. "I wish someone could massage my shoulders. . . but that might hurt A LOT."

"Ooh . . . I wish I had a masseuse. This really sucks. I wish we hadn't started this fight. . . sorry."

"Same here, I forgot how good we both are." Sonja said as she tried to get up again but she fell flat on her face yet again. "Bad luck, that we managed to get each other beat up so bad."

"Yeah, I know, ow! Great. . . how can we manage to get to class?"

"Well, which one of us is in less pain?" Sonja mumbled from the white carpeting.

"Me. . ." Sami mumbled from her spot on her pillows.

"Good, now go call your cousin or Mel-kun and then crawl to the door and slide your keycard under it so they can open it and help us out. Ow . . .and hurry!"

"What's Mel's number?"

"Why? Ow." Sonja said as she turned over.

"Because I think he is a whole heck of a lot more responsible than Andy." Sami said still wincing in incredibly pain.

"383-0189, ow, ow, yowch, mmm. . .owie." A small tear of pain rolled down her cheek. By then, Sami had managed to get to the phone. She almost doubled over in pain even though the phone was only three feet away.

"Oh. Ow. Waa!" A few tears trailed down Sami's face as well. She just curled up into a ball and started to whine in pain.

Time: That same time

Place: Mel and Andy's kitchen, which is just handily located next to the girls place and has barely sound proof walls.

"Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear crying?" Andy inquired with a worried look.

"Really? Wait. . . yeah, why?"

"It's coming from next door. Where the girls are staying that's all." Andy said as he shrugged while continuing to make waffles. He tossed a finished one at Mel. "Here you go!"

"Out of curiosity, what did the girls do yesterday?" Mel said as he munched on the waffle.

"Oh, nothing much, they had a fight and tore up each other's street clothes." Andy said casually as he continued his cooking.

"What happened after?" Mel said as he looked up to catch another well flipped waffle.

"They borrowed my jacket and shirt to cover whatever they could, then had me take them home on a cab and pay, and help them into their dorm and tossed my clothes back at me." Andy acted like nothing had happened.

"So is that why you said something about 'underwear', right?" Mel said pointing the waffle at Andy.

"Bingo."

"So they fought,"

"Yep."

"Tore up each other's clothes."

"Yep."

"And had you take them home?"

"Yeah." Andy made his point by nodding. Mel looked thoughtful then asked,

"Did they beat each other up really bad?"

"Yeah, I guess, I saw bruises on their upper body, arms and legs."

"Oh dear. . ." Mel rubbed at his chin. "This might not be good."

"How come?" Andy said as he started snarfing his waffles down.

"Well, one, we hear crying; two, we haven't seen them since whenever last day; and three, you said they were fighting and injured themselves relatively badly."

"Oh my . . ."

"Holy . . . come on Andy! We better check on them!" Both guys immediately left their plates and dashed to the dorm next door. "Sami! Sonja-chan! Are you two alright!"

"Cuz! Sonja! Open up will ya!" Both guys immediately started to beat on the door, but realized that proved futile.

"Mmm. . . ow. Andy? Is that you?" A weak reply came from inside.

"Sami! Let us in!"

"Sniff. . . I can't, I'm too sore. . .so is Sonja." Sami had managed to crawl towards the hallway and collapsed there, then she continued to sniffle. Sonja was on the floor still and she was curled up as though to avoid any more pain.

"Great. . . hey Mel, any ideas?" The taller boy stared at the door, then he pulled out his phone. Dialing the number in the head office he asked,

"Hello? Yes this is Mel. I'm just wondering if any damage is done to the building, will it be repaired?"

". . . . . ."

"Yes? Great! Come by to room 776 of the Officer's Suite in an hour and a half or so, bye."

"So? What's your bright idea?" Andy said still wondering what Mel meant by 'damages'.

"Simple, I blast the door open."

"WHAT?"

"Just watch me." He drew his handgun and shot out the lock on the door.

'BLAM!' "There we go." He kicked open the door and he saw a bruised Sami sprawled on the floor, looking positively bedraggled. Her face was tear-stained and her outer clothing was torn.

"Oh, my G - Sami! Are you okay?" Andy rushed over to his cousin who was currently still sniffling in pain. "What did you two do to each other!"

"Andy? Mel? We were just thinking of you t -" She went back into a dead faint.

"Mel! Check on Sonja! Then do something!" Andy was panicking now.

"Alright! Alright! I'm on it!" He dashed towards the bedrooms and saw a similarly semi-conscious Sonja lying on the floor. "Sonja-chan?"

"Hmm? Mel? I'm okay. . . for now. Oh. . ." She hit the floor with a light thud.

"Oh . . . great . . . now we got two unconscious girls. Well there goes the universe. . ." He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket and hit the numbers for the campus infirmary. "Yeah? Hello, this is first year student Mel Mah, Officer's Suite, yeah, well we have two unconscious female first years in room 776, um suffering from minor internal bleeding, severe bruising and sorry about the door, I kinda live next door so I have no key, so I shot it open. Yeah. Three hours? Ok. . . Thanks, bye. . ." Then he hung up. With that finished, Mel tossed his phone back in his pocket and decided to get Sonja somewhere else. Andy of course did similar to Sami. Both guys finally managed to get the girls onto the couches.

"Well what do we do now?" Inquired Andy as he stared at the two girls. "They both look pretty beat up and their clothing. . ."

"Don't even say it." As a matter of fact, both guys were blushing at the sight of two attractive girls in torn clothing. "Well . . . we could get them changed into something more decent, and not tell them we did or else we are in deep . . ."

"Wa! I didn't know you thought that way!"

"Shut up! I saw Sonja, God knows how many times I saw her in a very nice bikini mind you!" Mel said turning slightly red.

"You did? I want to! She's so cute!" Andy started to have a nosebleed, until Mel whacked him on the head.

"Hentai! How could you think such a thing about my friend?"

"Sorry, you probably were thinking the same about my cousin!" Andy said turning red.

"How can you say that!" Mel spat back. "Well, we better do something before the medics come. In which case will be a very long time." Mel said scratching his head. "Let's look for their pajamas or something."

"Sounds like a plan." Andy and Mel then dashed off to the girls' rooms in search of something decent for them to wear. Unfortunately, the two being guys, they probably weren't completely sure of what girls considered certain clothes. Fortunately having lived with the two girls, they could probably take a really good guess. "Let's see, socks, pants, shirts, underwear. . . oh my. Umm. . . forget I said that! A-ha! Sami's green silk pajamas! Here we go!" Andy dashed out and ran over to the living room where the girls were located. He sat and decided that he should wait. Meanwhile Mel was having a similar time looking for Sonja's clothes.

"Hmm, knowing Sonja, she organizes pretty well. Hmm. . . oh wow, she evens labels her dresser, that makes my job much easier." Mel opened the 'Pajamas' drawer and pulled out a yellow nightgown with little comet designs on it. "Bingo. . . Oh, this must be standard issue or something. . ." Mel sweat dropped and shook his head. "Forget it. . ." He then dashed off to where Andy was.

"What now man?" Andy said looking at the torn clothes the girls wore.

"Well, the clothes are probably beyond repair, so we might as well junk them."

"Okay, but how do you propose we remove the clothing without lifting the girls up? When I dragged Sami here, she was going 'ow' every two seconds."

"I got a razor blade, and a katana, we can trying cutting up the clothes."

"Or else, to avoid looking like perverts, we can just leave."

"And what? Let the medics do as they wish to them?" Mel was yelling.

"Why would you even consider that?"

"Because, some people's morals are really, really, really bad! You never know!" Mel said, then shook his head. "Man they really are taking their time."

"I noticed, but hey, we might as well change them, I guess." Sami then came to.

"Andy? Mel? What're you two doing here?" She said weakly.

"You forgot already?"

"Hmm. . . yeah, I guess, I'm really sore." Right now at this moment, both Mel and Andy were going 'Dammit, we've been partially found out.' "Erm, why are you holding my pajamas Andy?"

"Because, it was kinda our idea to get you two changed before you get to the infirmary."

"Oh, that's sweet of you. Where's Sonja? And why do my eyes hurt?"

"Umm. . . er. . . Sami, well, Sonja-chan's kinda out cold and it appears that you have been crying."

"Mel? What are you doing here? I didn't notice you!"

"Um. . . right, well I sort of broke the lock to get in so that we could help you two. We sort of heard you crying next door."

"Oh. . .right. . .owie!" Sami grabbed at her stomach in pain. "I forgot about it after I passed out I guess. Wha? My clothes are torn. I guess you two can help me change, do you have a knife or something?" Sami said as she winced yet again. "You two can help me get rid of these torn up rags, then I'll try and help you with Sonja."

"Alright, but you don't need to help ok? You're sore enough as it looks." Mel said with a worried look. She blushed slightly and turned her attention to her blouse, or what was left of it.

"You can cut here where my shoulders are. Tell me if I have any scratch marks though. . . yikes! That's cold!"

"Dua bu xi!" Mel said apologetically as he was more careful to cut away. "Wow, you two messed each other up real bad!" He lightly tapped the bruises on her back and traced the scratches there too. "Andy go to my room and look for the ointment in my drawer!"

"Ok!" He ran off as Mel paid more attention to Sami. His eyes widened at how pretty she was.

"Don't worry, the medics should be here soon."

"Oh alright, you know it's awfully nice of you to do this, you could have just left us here."

"But we heard you two -"

"Crying. Yeah, I know, but it hurt." She whined quietly. "Once you're done with me, I'll help with Sonja."

"You don't have to, you pretty sore as it is." He said with a worried look.

"Oh, alright, that's real nice of you!" She said grinning at him, then she winced. "Ow! Careful!"

"Sorry. Alright, I got one side!"

"What type of ointment is Andy getting?"

"Didn't your parents put smelly brownish-black stuff on your bruises whenever you got hurt?"

"Oh! That stuff! Yeah, ow!"

"Now what's taking Andy so long? Here goes the other side." Mel finished cutting off the rest of her blouse, then he tossed it into the trash. Sami noticed his gaze and blushed slightly. He was inwardly thinking, 'Wow, she is so cute! I wonder if I can get her to go out with me? But then I'll need to beat her a war simulation. Well that should be easy. . .' his thoughts were interrupted by Andy's return.

"Okay! Found it!" He declared happily, holding up a tube of something that smelled strongly of Chinese medicine.

"Great! Hand me it will you?"

"Sure thing." Andy passed Mel the tube.

"This might hurt. . . A LOT." Then he began to apply the contents carefully.

"Owie. . . this hurts. . .mmm. . ." Sami continued to whine quietly as Mel applied the ointment.

"Okay done!"

"Alright, Andy can you help me get my pajama top on? And Mel since you're a lot more careful than my cousin, can you start on my pants? Mmmf. . .ow! Hey be careful Andy! That hurts!"

"Oh, alright. . ." Mel was surprised at her slight forwardness, and he looked where Sonja was, she still was on the couch, now sleeping. "Where should I start?"

"Start at my feet, if you start at my waist, you might cut my underwear. . ." She started blush, as Andy started to stifle his laughter. His cousin and his best friend, weren't in the best of positions as he watched the two turn very red.

"Shut up Andy!" both Mel and Sami cried out.

"Eep!" He screamed and then he hid behind the couch. Mel turned back to Sami, who was now wearing her silk shirt, and looked at her torn up pants.

"Whoa, how'd you two manage to rip up each other so bad?"

"Can you say 'catfight' without face contact?"

"Oh. . . sorry I even asked." Mel quickly turned his attention to one pant leg and started to cut along it slowly. "There we go. . ."

"At least my legs aren't that sore. . .ow! Never mind. . .hey! Careful! You're getting a bit close to my underwear!"

"Sorry. . ." Mel carefully shifted the blade as so to avoid contact with her underwear, and managed to cut off that side. "Are your legs really sore?"

"Not really, why?"

"I want to keep cutting to a minimum, so we both can avoid immense amounts of embarrassment. After all, I only just met you a couple of days. Now would you please hold tight? I am going to try and get your leg out."

"Eek! Mel! That hurts!" She yelled at him as he pulled her left leg out of her pants. He of course winced because she had screamed right into his ear.

"Ouch . . . my ear hurts."

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"I guess I'll have to cut at the other side too. But it's loose now at your waist. So I'll try up there, ok?"

"Mmm . . .okay . . ." She looked down at bit and then it was her turn to go into deep thought, 'Gee, he's so nice, and careful, and . . . well I'm not sure . . . but he seems so sweet. Heck, he's here helping me out too . . . but he hasn't beaten me yet . . . and I can't break my own rules, can I? Oh . . . wow, he's working pretty fast. And he's not a pervert. That's a first. Probably because I barged into his dorm wearing just my underwear and a top, that isn't the best way to get along . . . hmm . . . wow, my legs are bruised too. He's far too busy with his work right now. I'd best just let him fix me up.' She continued to admire him working on her pant leg.

"There we go! The other leg." He looked over at her and blushed a bit, she did too when she realized she wasn't totally decent. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's all right . . ." She was a bit red. "At least you didn't do that on purpose . . ."

"Oh. Hmm . . . let me apply some to your legs too then. I won't look, or at least try not to."

"Okay, don't worry . . . Andy! Pass me my pants!"

"Fine, fine!" Andy cast a sidelong glance at Sonja, who was stirring slightly.

"Alright, you're done now Sami. You know, I'm not sure why I'm doing this, I only met you two days ago . . . I think I'm doing this for Sonja and Andy's sake, because I know them both better than you. No offense ok?"

"Oh . . ." That unfortunate comment, had hurt, but not very badly. Sami decided to sit on the floor and think. 'Oh . . . well he's right though, we just met. But he seems nice enough, I'll see if I can talk to him during class. But how am I supposed to get to class? I can't even walk without getting in extreme pain. Maybe I'll ask him walk me to class . . . yeah, that's a great idea!' Sami started to smile slightly after she thought it through. She turned her gaze to Sonja who had now woken up.

"Ehh! Mel-kun? Andy? Sami-chan? What are you three doing here?"

"Well . . . Mel and Andy came in to help us out."

"Oh! I remember! I told you to go and get them to help! Did you manage?"

"No, not really Sonja-chan . . .we heard your crying and we kinda went to investigate." Mel said scratching his head.

"Oh. Okay. Why is Sami in her pajamas?"

"We were kinda planning to change your clothes before the medics arrived. Miss Sodashi . . ."

"You don't have to call me that cutie!" Sonja made a pouty face at Andy.

"You are such a flirt Sonja-chan!" Both Mel and Sami said simultaneously. Upon hearing each other, they jumped slightly back in surprise after hearing each other saying the same things. Then they both turned red. "Oh . . . heh, heh . . ." Sonja giggled at her two embarrassed friends.

"You two are so silly . . . now Mel-kun would you mind helping me change?"

"Umm . . .sure." Mel sweat-dropped slightly.

"MEL-KUN! Stop sweat-dropping!"

'Gulp!'

"Okay . . ." Mel turned his attention to Sonja, "Where should I start?"

"You can start with my skirt. . ." Sonja blushed slightly. Mel just felt like disappearing or something. He then sighed and started where the holes were. "Eek! That's cold!"

"Gomen . . . there, one side of your skirt. You should be able to pull that off now . . ."

"Okay . . .ow . . .Sami would get my pajamas ready?" Fortunately the pain in both had subsided greatly.

"I'll try . . ." With Andy's help Sami managed to get up and grabbed Sonja's nightgown.

"Well, looks like the medics aren't gonna come for another two hours or so. So I might as well apply some of the medicine on you too."

"What? Oh, that smelly stuff? I don't really like it though." Sonja shifted uncomfortably, because she remembered that every time she fell and hurt herself, her father had insisted on using the ointment every time. It sucked, mainly because it smelled funny. But every time it did work. Ironic really . . . she conceded to having it applied because she knew it would work. "Ouch! Zakennayo! Mel-kun! That really smarts! Baka!"

"Geez Sonja-chan, you don't have to swear . . ." Mel said poking a finger in his other ear.

"Gomenesai, oniichan . . ."Sonja said her face slightly downcast.

"Oh, all right. Do you think you can manage by yourself?"

"Not really . . ." She shook her head as she winced when Mel poked her leg.

"Ok, I guess Andy can help . . ." Mel said with a smug grin on his face.

"What me?"

"Yes, you . . ." He then whispered aside to Andy. "I know you like her . . . I can tell . . . so give it up already . . ." Then he turned back to Sonja. "Would you mind if he helps you out then Sonja?"

"No, not really." She then hissed at him. "Mel-kun! What are you doing!"

"Getting you two closer together, that's all."

"Oh . . ." Sonja just wondered how Mel could manage that.

"Now I need to be going soon . . . need to buy some more supplies, so see y'all later!" He left by walking over to the balcony and he leapt off.

"Holy shit! Did he just do what I saw him do!" Sami yelled in shock..

"Don't worry Sami-chan, he always jumped off the top floor of the Yellow Comet HQ and he usually landed in one piece, on his feet. How? I'm not really sure. I never figured that out." She winced slightly as she unbuttoned her blouse and told Andy to pass over her nightgown. "Thank you cutie!"

"Umm . . .er. . .right. . ." Andy just wondered why this cute Japanese girl kept on calling him 'cutie'.

"Sonja, you are such a hopeless flirt."

"No I'm not! You are!"

"Take that back!"

"GIRLS! GIRLS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Andy decided to butt in this time, knowing what the results would be. Both girls stopped then stared at him. "Erm . . . wow, I didn't expect you to listen this time . . ." Both sweat-dropped then decided it was best not to argue. "I think, that you two should get some rest, then me and Mel will figure out what to do tomorrow. So see ya!" Then trying to imitate his friend, he jumped out the window.

"Sami-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can your cousin land on his feet when he jumps?"

"I'm not sure . . ." Sami slowly walked up and went to look out and then she heard the screams.

"AUGH! HELP!"

"No he can't." She said bluntly. She looked out and expected to see a patch of blood, but to her surprise she saw there was a trampoline set up where Andy was supposed to land.

"Andy! You are a moron! You really shouldn't try and do what I do without an aid! Sheesh . . ."

"YOU JERK! YOU NEVER SAID YOU USED A PARACHUTE!"

"I didn't say parachute! I use Destructive En to float down . . ."

"Oh . . .Help!"

"I wonder what color your blood would be if I didn't expect you to do something brash like jump out a 7 story building, and I wasn't here to save you. . . orange or red?"

"Jerk . . ."

Author's note:

Well here's chapter 4, but I am going to school soon, um . . . in less than a week. Well. Sorry if this chapter got a little weird. But I have to get the story moving . . .

Here's the next dossier!

Name: Andy A.D. Lau

DOB: Nov. 14

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 150 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Andy is the singer in his and Mel's pop duo. His preference of casual wear and shorts is a common sight. Usually has a set of tools in his jacket somewhere, as he is also a first-rate mechanic. Enjoys the crowds and nightlife, is somewhat attracted to Sonja Sodashi. Cousin to Sami Mui. Usually very brash and energetic. However tends to get pretty lazy and usually ends up getting himself hurt. Somewhere in his room, he has a Chinese forged blade, 'Dragon's Breath'. His battle prowess is similar to Mel's excepting he doesn't have any real strengths.

Strengths: All units are base power of 100. All units cost the same. His all around average abilities let him excel anywhere.

Weaknesses: None

CO Power:

Hyper Repair: Heals all units by 2 HP. And adds 10 attack bonus to all units.

Super CO Power:

Hyper Upgrade: Heals 5 HP and increases strength and 1 move rate.

A Brash and Energetic boy wonder.

Hit: Mechanics, singing

Miss: Waking up early, getting smacked around by people.

"If it needs fixing, I'm your man!" or "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it then, right now I have fans to deal with. . . OUCH! Mel!"

Wa: Wow!

Hentai: Pervert!

Dua bu xi: Sorry.

Gomen: Sorry

Zakennayo: Quit (censored)ing Around!

Baka: Idiot, Jerk, and Stupid!

Gomenesai: Sorry (respectfully)

Oniichan: Older brother, sister, and friend/caretaker


	5. Well, well, school has begun!

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Time: Monday, Monday! 8:00 am September 1st

Place: Officer's Suite 7th floor

The first day of real classes has approached. The students all across the school were getting ready. The instructing officers were also getting ready for the classes. But hey, who cares about them right now? We'll check on our four favorite students . . .

"Andy Lau! Get your butt out of that bed!"

"No, Sami, I wanna sleep . . ."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SAMI?"

"Mmm. . . shut up cuz, I'm trying to sleep. . . go make me some toast. . ." Andy shifted over on his side. Mel decided to get Andy's stuff out first then deal with him. Then he decided to check on the girls instead. "And get me some orange juice too. . ." That definitely did it. . .

'DONG! SMACK! WHAM! BLAM! BANG! CRACK!'

"OW! OH GOD! OH GOD! YOU ARE SICK! OUCH! WHAT THE ! DAMNIT MEL, THAT HURTS! NO! NO! NOT THE HAIR! OW! MY FACE!"

"Good, you're awake. Now get changed and I'll get the girls then, I'll make breakfast for four." Mel then walked off to get the girls. Sami had given Andy a spare keycard to give to Mel, just in case anything would happen, again. . .

"I can't feel my face. . ." Andy muttered then he decided that getting changed would be a better idea, to avoid getting beaten again.

Time: Just a couple of minutes after Andy's beating

Place: Room 776

"Umm. . . girls?" Mel said as he poked his head into the hall where the rooms were.

"Be right there Mel-kun!"

"Ready!" Sami said just as Sonja finished her sentence.

"How did y - " Mel was then cut off.

"I'm always ready! That's my way of doing things!" Sami said, then she started giggling. Mel just stared blankly at her.

"Oh . . . all right . . . if you say so. . . what happened after I left?"

"Umm. . . the medics never came. . . so we stayed and when Andy came bouncing back up on that trampoline you set there. . . we gave him our spare key card which you are using right now. . ."

"Oh. . . right. . . ok, SONJA! ARE YOU READY?" Mel shouted from the hall.

"No. . ." then she tripped over her own feet. "OUCH! SHIMITA! Sami-chan, some help here? I can't get this skirt on!" Mel just inwardly smacked himself across the face. He thought,

'Honestly, how the hell can anyone be SO unlucky?' Sonja eventually got ready in five minutes, fortunately. "Okay . . . can we go now?"

"If you insist Mel-kun."

"Alright! Sounds good! I'm really, really hungry. . ."

"Oh. . . do you like chocolate?"

"Yeah! I love chocolate!"

"Oh . . . okay . . . that's great!" Mel was extremely surprised that anyone would like chocolate **that** much. "Come on! The cookies are gonna get cold!"

"Ooh? Cookies? Are they _chocolate_ cookies?" Sami said peering at him.

"Umm. . . yeah. . . can you stop doing that?"

"No."

"I think Andy forgot to tell you that his cousin likes chocolate, A LOT." Sonja whispered to Mel.

"Eh! Iitaina!"

"Hai. She does really like that stuff. . . I like bean cakes better." The three arrived to Mel and Andy's dorm and went in. "EH? Mel-kun, since when is you guys' place so much nicer than ours?"

"Umm . . . Nell made it up to us when she kinda got us up on stage that day."

"Oh . . ." Sonja just looked impassively over at the furnishings of the room, as she headed for the table.

"Can we start yet?" Sami said as she peeked over at the kitchen.

"Ack! Sami! You're here already?" Andy groaned as he saw his cousin waiting at the table.

"Well of course Andy!" She said as she plopped herself down next to Sonja. Mel had gone to help Andy out in the kitchen and get the cookies.

"Um . . . here. We made bacon and eggs. Hi Sonja . . ."

"Er . . . Ohayou Andy." Sonja looked slightly embarrassed, most likely because Andy was there.

"Oh, you two are impossible." Sami said rolling her eyes.

"Who's impossible?" Mel said as he was carrying a cooling rack, a spatula and a pan full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Mmph! No one!" Sami said giggling. Both Andy and Sonja were turning very red. Mel just shrugged and started working on the cookies.

"Andy, go get them something to drink." Mel said as he continued his cookie tossing.

"Um. . . right! What do you two want?"

"I'll have some tea. . ."

"Give me some hot chocolate or coffee Andy."

"All right. Thanks for nothing Mel!" Andy said as he followed Mel to the kitchen.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You moron! You should never ever, ever make chocolate cookies, especially when you invite Sami over to eat!" Andy whispered to Mel.

"Eh! Why? She seems to like it though . . ."

"You're cracked! She likes it. A lot!)"

"Hello? What on earth are you two whispering about?" Sami said poking her head into the kitchen.

"Um . . . nothing Mei." Sami blushed at the mention of her Chinese name, so then she shot back,

"Lau An Dei! You are impossible!"

"So that's your name, huh Andy?" Mel said with a bemused grin.

"Gah! How can you do this to me in front of my best friend!"

"Oh, I don't know . . . 'cept that I am STARVING! Now please hurry. . ." She grinned at the two guys who where still recovering from the initial shock of her yelling.

"All right! All right! It should be done in 5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .2 . . ."

'Ding!' The timer went off.

"There we go! Here you two go. Bacon and eggs, now hurry up and eat . . . we need to get to class in . . . half an hour!"

"You are so fussy Mel-kun. You should really learn to take your time." Sonja said as she chewed on a piece of bacon. Mel just shrugged as he downed a mug of coffee. Andy had relocated himself away from Sami and ate at the counter. "What's Andy doing Sami?"

"I dunno, he seems to be afraid of something." Sami said as Mel pretended to choke on his food when he heard that. "Eh? What's with you Mel?"

"Pfft. . .nothing! Nothing!" He was inwardly laughing, very hard.

"Hmm. . ." Sami said looking carefully at him. He had a straight face, but something in his eyes, behind his glasses said something. 'There's something he knows, I wonder . . . he is an odd one . . . well looks can be deceiving.' She returned to her hot chocolate and cookies. "These are really good Mel!"

"Oh thanks."

"You don't take compliments very well do you Mel-kun?"

"Not really. I really think we should go now." He said staring at his watch. The other stared puzzled at him. They really didn't have any clue why he would want to go so soon.

"Dude, why are you saying we should go so soon?" Andy said with a mouth full of food.

"Pig! Don't you have any manners?" Sami said, staring daggers at him. "Don't you know it's impolite to talk with your mouth full, especially in front of girls!"

"Please, Sami-chan, I think he's funny!" Sonja said giggling.

"What!" "Eh!" "Mmph!" All three stared at her dumb struck.

"Sonja-chan, are you sure?" Mel was not believing what he had heard. After all, her father being so strict and all, he considered the fact that such behavior would appall her.

"Of course nii-chan, Andy is quite entertaining." She said with that cool, calm air of hers. Then she broke into a broad grin as she got up and helped Mel with the rest of the dishes. "If you insist on leaving so soon, I'll believe you and help speed things up then!"

"Umm. . . thanks Sonja-chan. . ." Then he started to mumble to himself, "Why do these things happen?" Against any better judgment, Mel decided to bang his head on the wall.

'Bang! Bang! Thud! Thud! Clunk! Clunk!'

"Ow!" Came a yell from the kitchen. Sami poked her head in as Andy just gave his 'gonna die' look.

"Eh? What are you doing Mel?"

"Ow . . . nothing Sami." He groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Okay . . . if you say so. Can we go now?"

"Now why are you so insistent about going?" Mel said with a skeptical look.

"Because, I just figured out why you were so insistent!"

"Hmm?" Mel was wondering what she was getting at.

"If we go now, we can get a decent place to sit and possibly avoid the places where the instructing officer's consider the hot spots!"

"That is quite a good guess. Now explain to me how that has to do with getting our registry forms for our classes first?"

"Oops . . . I forgot we didn't get those yet . . . hehe . . ." Sami said as she turned slightly red.

"Sami-chan, don't tell me we didn't get those yet!" Sonja was then starting to look distressed. "I can't believe that they hand those out on the first day of classes!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! I think this is standard procedure guys!"

"Since when did you know so much!" Both Mel and Sami simultaneously hissed at Andy, who then decided to cower behind Sonja, who was enjoying the extra attention.

"Hmm. . . you are so cute Andy!" She smiled at him as she turned and bent over to look at him. Mel just looked rather disgusted and Sami just looked at him funny.

"What did she say?" She asked quizzically.

"That Andy-boy here was cute. . . excuse me for a moment." Mel jumped over the balcony, yet again and laughter was heard from the outside. "Gahahahahahahahahahah!" Sami felt a similar feeling coming over her.

"Excuse me guys, DOUBLE TIME!" With that she dashed out of the room and caught up with Mel on the outside as laughter filled the air.

"Andy. . . I think they're acting really strange."

"Um . . . yeah sure Sonja."

"We might as well follow them. We do have to get those forms after all."

"Kay. . ." The two left the dorm and headed towards the elevator.

Time: 8:45 am

Place: Main Campus of U of OS

Mel, Andy, Sami and Sonja were lined up near the front waiting to get their registry forms, when something caught Mel's eye.

"Hey! Squid! Chicken! How's it going?"

"Hey Mah Fan, I'm great!"

"Haven't seen you in a while!" Mel's two old classmates at the Castle Ridge academy, Gary and Gabe. "Whaddya two doin' here?"

"We're enrolled here. But on the basis on the Intel group and then some." Gary stated, he peered over, "Well, well, I see you're still with Andy-boy here."

"Yeah, well, since I haven't seen you guys in a year or so, it's been a drag. . . we need to get together sometime and jam."

"I think so too. But we're not entirely on the Intel group, we're also on the commanding path. You too?" Gabe said as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Well, just as cool as ever huh, Gabe? Yeah. . . I'm there."

"At least there's someone who's gonna be full time CO, huh? So who are the ladies back there?"

"Oh, this is Sonja Sodashi. She's from Comet. And this is Sami Mui, from here. Um . . . which region?"

"Lost Fortress region." She replied bluntly. "Mel! You should know, you always pick up Andy there! Are you senile?"

"Er . . ." Mel just trailed off.

"Still the ladies man I see." Gabe said smugly.

"Aw . . . leave him alone man! He was still single remember?" Gary interjected.

"Heh, still doncha remember? Grad?"

"Ho-yeah. That was cool!" The two were chuckling at Mel's expense. Sami just stared and Sonja was calmly advancing in line. Andy was busy goofing off with his other two friends. Sami grumbled under her breath,

" . . .Hmph, guys . . ." She turned and followed Sonja to the registry tables. Mel had turned the tables on the san-baka trio and beat them into the ground.

"Ow."

"Geez."

"Can't ya take a joke?" The three idiots where plastered on the floor and Mel was using Andy's thick skull as a footrest.

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my forms. See ya." He turned and headed for the tables.

Time: 9:30 am

Place: Auditorium

After all that, all of the students had made it to the auditorium and were settling in. There were roughly a grand total of 2000 new students. Including the older ones, there were around 4000 people crowding into the seats. Sitting near the middle, are our heroes, plus two. Comparing schedules, Gabe and Gary grinned as they found they were in the same classes. Looking over at Mel's schedule, the shook their heads.

"Mel, you aren't in any of my classes!"

"Yeah. . . wait. . . I'm with you for indirect! That means you too, Gabe!"

"That's great muk-yu. Andy lemme see."

"Well I checked with Sami and she checked with Sonja, the three of us are in the same class."

"Hmm . . . hey same here! That's great."

"It's cool. I'm in mainly improvement combat and air force techniques."

"Oh. I see. I still think that concentrating in one area isn't the greatest though. Are you going under Eagle's teaching?"

"Yeah. . . he's so great." Gabe drifted off thinking about piloting a fighter into the middle of an enemy squadron and blowing it to smithereens. Mel and Gary just stared. Just then Nell, being probably one of the highest ranking students stepped onto the stage. In a skirt and a blouse, she was a knockout. Her appearance was then greeted by whistling from mainly the male student body. However most of the guys were then hammered by their respective girlfriends. Nell, then managed to shake off the blushing and began.

"Err. . . Morning everyone. This is the first day of courses as we all know. Today, I'll introduce the main faculty of Orange Star University and I'll explain the rest to you all, soon after." She turned and faced a row of stern faced officers sitting in the seats of honor near the front. She mentally checked each face, 'Hmm. . . let's see, Max, Grit, Olaf, Eagle, Drake, Hikagi, and Squall. Then there's me! Wait where's Rush? Oh well.' She smiled happily as she turned back to the students. "Umm. . . here's Max, direct combat arts; Grit, indirect combat style; Olaf, the head of the Orange star army and snowstorm expert; Eagle and Drake, both hailing from Green Earth, masters of Air and Sea combat respectively, Hikagi, Fog of War intelligence; and Squall, master of the storms. However due to things beyond my control, the infantry master isn't here. . ." Sami and a bunch of others around her groaned, until, there was a dull thud.

'Thud.' Mel turned with the rest of the people and wondered what that was.

"Huh? What's going on up there?" Nell said peeking over where the noise had come from. There was a clatter and the sound of punches landing. "Alright, someone go check what the heck's going on." Nell felt her face heat up with annoyance as she sent a few of the students from the top row go up. Max and Grit both rose and started to head up the stairs until.

'BLAM!' The doors burst open and the three students were launched from the door and landed on the floor. Grit pulled out his gun, and Max cracked his knuckles, both readying for action. However when Grit spotted who was behind the cloud of smoke he nudged Max and the two were grinning as they recognized the familiar silhouette of the Infantry instructor, Rush.

"What's up with all that ruckus Rush?" Grit said as he patted the officer on the back.

"Yeah. It isn't like you to be late Rush." Max said slugging him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey easy! I'm just trying to fashionably late man!" The spiky blond haired officer said with a big grin. "Scared you all huh?" Nell was a bit less than amused.

"I can't believe you did that! Did you punch out some guards or something out there too?" Rush decided to feign innocence,

"Who me? I dunno, just some guys blocking my way. That's all!" At that moment, a unit of guards stumbled in helping each other balance.

"Miss! We were attacked by something - " Rush cut him off with a cross to the jaw.

"At ease soldier!" Max and Grit both laughed as the poor guard then collapsed.

"Ru - " Rush then cut Nell off.

"Miss Nell, you really should learn how to address your senior officers properly."

"Grr . . .I mean sir. You really shouldn't have done that! Honestly!"

"Are you forgetting something, Cadet Nell?"

"Rrr . . . right. This is Infantry master Rush." Everyone's eyes followed the blonde officer as he went down the stairs. He had a big grin as he eyed the silent and attractive Hikagi. Her even demeanor was broken as she started to blush when she caught his gaze.

"Hello Hikagi! How are you doing?" Rush was still grinning from ear to ear as he plunked down in the seat between her and Squall. Squall just eyed the blonde idiot and muttered under his breath. The rest of the audience was still recovering from the sudden entrance of their teacher. Mel just shrugged and turned his attention to something that caught his and Gabe's eye.

"Hey, G. Do you see something?" Mel said while drawing out his sword. His attention was drawn towards something glinting behind a curtain.

"Yeah." Gabe pulled out a similar sword and pulled out a belt of knives. "Something's fishy. But no one else has noticed it though."

"What're you two doing?" Gary noticing the change of mood in his two friends quickly turned and looked at whatever it was.

"I'm not sure, but that looks funny. Gabe, toss a knife." With a brief nod, Gabe took a sharp blade and with a few practice flips, he threw it at the curtain.

'CLANG!'

'THUD!'

"What the Hell!" Nell ducked behind the podium as a knife embedded itself in on floor. Later footsteps were heard, running towards an exit. Moments later, a small bullet landed on the floor near Olaf. Mel looked onwards, as the general commotion was raised. Andy and Sami just gaped at Mel and his group of friends, Sonja, who was usually more calm, stared with slight shock as she realized something was wrong.

"Let's leave it up to the older officers guys. I think we've had our fill of action, eh?"

"Yeah. S'cuse me, gonna go retrieve my blade." Gabe with a cool air, went down the stairs and pulled the knife out of the floor, "Sorry about that."

"What's going on? I demand to know the meaning of this!" Olaf bellowed as he held up a bullet. Max and Grit were holding up Nell, who was still shaking. Eagle just looked wary as he noticed that this wasn't the first time that an officer was almost killed. Hikagi went over and took the bullet and examined it.

"Hmm. Sir this bullet doesn't seem to match any of Orange Star, Yellow Comet, and Green Earth make. Perhaps a Blue Moon assassin?"

"Those bastards! How dare they!" Olaf howled.

"Easy there mate, we should calm down and send some of the troops and catch our assassin eh?"

"It seems easy enough Captain. I shall see to it and perhaps slow them down." The dark figure of Squall rose and seemingly floated up the stairs. He passed by and collected a group of young officers to accompany him. Nell still felt scared and she noted that the one that threw the knife had a practiced hand and he was in Mel's group of friends. She wondered to herself if that they had noticed something when Rush had entered. Mel and Company sat with slight unease as they realized something was wrong. Regaining what was left of her composure, Nell got back up from her spot on the ground and announced,

"Um . . . all right, that was scary! But for now, Officer Squall and some troops are going to find out what the heck happened, as for the rest of you, please start heading to your respective classes. Thank you." She stood for a few minutes, until finally the anxiety caused her to collapse. Max and Grit rushed over to her.

"Y'all right darlin'?"

"Nell! Are you okay?" Max tried to help her get up but she shrugged him off as she started whimpering.

"Waa! What the hell is going on? Heck I almost got killed there! I-I wanna go to my room! Mmm . . ." She just stayed on the ground until Max and Grit both decided to leave her alone.

Time: 10:00 am

Place: Outside of the Auditorium

"How did you two notice that? It was cool dude!" Andy was bounding around Mel and Gabe. Gary was busy studying his map as he walked with them.

"I told you that I used that Destructive Energy for other things other than jumping out of tall buildings."

"Not really." Andy said as Sonja and Sami were both listening with slight interest. Gary had already heard all this before so he sat down and read the manual as the rest gathered around as well at the table. "You didn't say much after gravity let me go back on the ground."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'll let Gabe explain." Mel decided he needed a much-needed boost, so he headed towards one of the coffee stands.

"Well, the way it works is, that we were both studying the rare power of Destructive En. It works out that those who are able to develop CO powers have slight Destructive En capabilities that allow them to give strengths to certain units. However, there are a few who are capable enough, can handle the power with much greater force. Thus this allows them to concentrate energies into all units. As well, a few of those with that capability, are able to summon more powerful CO powers. As you see, Mel has three different types. I also have three. This allows for more destructive measures if required. It also gives those with it the ability to sense things and do some of the more stranger things that you may have witnessed." Gabe finished with a short breath and he turned over to Mel who was coming back. "Well, I'm done explaining, it makes me feel like I'm still in High school!"

"Heh, that's great, do you all understand?" The rest just dully nodded. "But, he isn't finished, he just doesn't want to look like a nerd, so I'll get Squid to explain the rest." Gary looking up, with a raised eyebrow, sighed and took out a portfolio in his book bag.

"Alright. The thing is that, all COs have small amounts of Destructive En, but only a few can control the greater power of it. I however, can concentrate it to a more functional usage, which can also aid my allies, instead of just my units. It is similar to a repair and ability up style power. But these two here, they focused on the butt-kicking part of the job." Gary pushed up his glasses and returned all the charts and graphs, as the other three sweat-dropped. "Back at Castle Ridge, we were known as 'The Three'. It was cheesy, but when we went up 2 on 2 we'd always win. As long as I was there, these two would take turns doing the mass bombardments. But when they teamed up, you should of saw the mess the opponents were in. They got wasted!" 'The Three' just grinned and they decided for the better that they all should head for classes. Indirect with Grit was first. And as we all know, School has begun!

Author's note: That took a helluva time write! Sorry. But I am so damn lucky cause I almost never get enough homework, so I have time to work on this story. Don't worry about anybody new, they'll be there in the dossiers as well. As a minor note, the names are of some of my real friends. But if you say anything bad I will hunt you down! Hehe just kidding.

Here's Sami's dossier!

Name: Sami Sa Mei Mui: Rough Translation is Beautiful Desert Rose.

DOB: Oct. 4

Gender: Female

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Red

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 105 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Sami is Andy's older cousin. Her attitude towards guys is quite negative, thinking all of them are stupid, perverted and braggarts. However that may change. . . Her hair is kept long and in a ponytail and she usually refuses to have it cut until it gets unmanageable. He glasses are usually on her face, unless she goes out her she's commanding. Her clothes are usually kept with a feminine flair, however sometimes both Mel and Nell find her very tom-boyish. She is Sonja's best friend and roommate. However she is almost always arguing and fighting with Sonja for the oddest reasons. She dreams to be a Special Forces officer. However even though she does live with Andy, she is still somewhat financially unstable, so she usually also mooches off her friends. Her preferences of arms are to have a 9mm hidden in her jacket and an AK-47 in her room, also for the bigger threats, she has a bazooka there too, much to her friends' chagrin. Her style of battle surrounds rushing the enemy's base and capturing it really, really, really fast! Unfortunately because of her preference of infantry and transportation, all of her direct units are weaker. But her indirect units still retain its base power.

Strengths: All transports have +1 to move rating. All infantry and mech units are +20 to strength and a +50 to capture rate.

Weaknesses: All other units excepting indirect are weaker.

CO Power:

Double Time: All infantry and mechs have a +2 to movement and 1 to move cost and +20 to those units strengths and +10 or so to other units.

Super CO Power: Victory March

Captures cities in one turn and +2 movement range, 1 to move cost and higher strength.

A (soon to be) graduate of Special Forces training. Has a strong sense of duty.

Hit: Chocolate, Winning

Miss: Cowards, Andy, and guys (let's not hope that's permanent!)

"Ready for duty!" or "(someone's name) can you please get me another mocha? Please? (makes cute face)" (Then everyone else around her face-faults or sweat-drops) 

Shimita: Dammit!

Iitaina: What?

Hai: Yes

Mei: Sami's name

Lau An Dei: Andy's Full name

Mah Fan: Mel's nickname in Chinese and another word for bothersome.

san-baka: three idiots, also a joke from Evangelion.

muk-yu: Gary's nickname in Chinese and word for squid.

Hikagi: Her name means "shade" as in darkness, explained later in dossier.


	6. Why does school seem to drag so long?

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – I will include dossiers on all characters that I make or use. That means all characters in the game will appear, however now that I have added a couple of new characters, they'll have dossiers too. Anything with a ( ) means it is whispered. And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review! Please! Please!

Time: 10:15 am

Place: Target Range (Grit's Hangout)

"Hmm. . . well, here's the target range, where's Grit?" Sami said as she looked around an empty looking field, with a mass of broken up targets in a pile on the side, and some large tables with chairs. Mel just shrugged with his friends and Andy turned to see Sonja looking at him.

"Ehh? Sonja?" he said with a somewhat worried look.

"You are so cute!" she said grinning, as she turned away and ran off to sit with Sami. Andy just stood looking really confused. Mel walked up to him.

"See? Told you she likes you. But anyways, don't let that get to you yet. We have a long way to go."

"But, I um, er, I - "

"Just forget it. Class hasn't started yet and we're bored. We're gonna blast some targets."

"Okay, I'm gonna see what Sami's up to." He turned and ran off to see his cousin, who was talking with some of her friends that she hadn't seen in a while.

"So anyways, he invited me over for breakfast and"

"Hey! It's ANDY! Come on girls! Let's see if we can get his autograph!" One of the girls, now with an entourage dashed towards the now shocked Andy and started crowding around him. Sonja sat pouting as those girls were surrounding HER Andy. Well not really HER Andy yet, but still, she had a feeling that Mel might cook up some scheme to have him waiting on her hand and foot anyways. Mel however was busying himself, by loading his gun and firing off rounds at the hanging targets.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

"Nice shot! But listen up kid, you shouldn't try too hard." Came a voice from the back of the room.

"Hmm? Oh! It's Grit! Hey, I'm one of the best shots around." Mel said, as he turned. The tall and lanky officer with a broad hat, just grinned and looked up at the targets that were demolished by Mel's gun and the ones with a large amount of knives stuck in them. Mel gave a shrug and turned again, taking aim with his gun and shot. In turn, the rest of the class turned and watched as well. Mel's normal relaxed gaze changed to a more concentrated one, as the bullet transformed to an energy blast, ripping through the target and incinerating it.

"What in tarnation!?" Grit just looked slack-jawed, as well as the rest of the class.

"There, happy? I never liked having to do that, but oh well. It's nice to know what your opponent can do, eh?" Mel dusting off his gun, re-holstered it and took a seat next to Andy.

"Umm. Right! Well, that goes to show how strong some of you are!" Grit said chuckling nervously, with Mel's patient gaze drilling into his skull. 'Good God, what is up with that guy? I reckon that he's dangerous. But, wait. . . Sonja's sittin' right next to him. . . could it be? That guy's the one I replaced two years ago? Could be, he looks just like the picture of the one I saw in her room. Heck. . . she said he was good, but this good?' Grit shook his head, then noticed Sonja and waved slightly. She returned it with a cute smile and she turned around to talk to her friends. Grit continued, "Well, sorry bout that slight delay, but I had to deal with some things first. But now, I'm gonna explain to some of you the basics of indirect combat. The best, I reckon. Now, as you've seen some of your classmates already done gone killed half of my targets, it's high time you're all gonna help me put up some new ones." The classes gaze turned to Gabe, who was busy pulling about another twenty knives out of the one target on the table.

"Don't like using guns, sharp and pointy projectiles are more useful." He said shrugging. The rest of the class decided to leave him alone. Grit, then drew attention back to himself by blasting the targets with his gun.

"Dagnabit! Pay attention! Now, since this is yer first class, I'm gonna explain that the basics are shown mostly through simulation battles. This range here is just for y'all who like to shoot junk. The rest of it is based on knowledge of how far artilleries can shoot and how much damage they do to certain units, on a base standard. So it ain't gonna be on how strong you are, or they are. Just a base. Now, I'll demonstrate, so pay attention to the vid-screen." Grit turned on the equipment, but it slightly sputtered, so he kicked it. "Stupid hunka junk! There! This is the basic battle field, with all terrains. There are also every unit available, shown here. So, first we're gonna show you how indirect units work. . ." The class trailed on until practically everything was blown up. . .

Time: 11:30 am

Place: Open fields (Max's direct combat pitch)

The crew separated and headed to their classes. Gabe and Gary turned over to Intel: Techno basics, while our heroes went over to the plains, where a bunch of tanks, both new and old where sitting quietly in the fields. Max was over at the vid-screens, walking about. Mel and Andy quickly looked over at the muscle-bound officer and decided to stay in his good books. Sami and Sonja just looked around at the 'battlefield' and shrugged as they seated themselves next to the guys.

"Alright! As your first instructors may have already explained to you, most of the courses are based on whatever the heck they said, you have to demonstrate your abilities and knowledge. So, I'm just gonna go through and tell you about direct units and their abilities, just like your last teacher about whatever the heck it was." Max grinned while cracking his knuckles, then turned on the vid-screen. Mel sighed as he realized that this might take a while. So he rested his head on his bag and was about to go to sleep until Sami smoked him in the head.

"What are you doing? Honestly, can't you even pay attention?" She said looking at him peculiarly.

"Please don't bother me Sami. I'm not in the mood to argue with even you. This is such a bore, so excuse me." He turned to ignore, only to get smoked by Sonja.

"Nii-chan! Baka! Zakennayo! You really shouldn't zone out and you shouldn't ignore someone who's talking to you! It's rude!"

"Why do you all continue to annoy me? Please, I probably know most of what's going on, just like you Sonja." Sonja just rolled her eyes, then decided that he was partially right. She turned her eyes over to the screen and chose to look at Andy instead.

'Hmm, he is so cute. But why is he so clueless? Is he oblivious to my attentions? Oh. . . I wish Mel would hurry up and hook us up. But it looks like Sam-chan is quite stubborn and cold towards most guys. Maybe. . . just maybe. . .once I get hooked up with Andy, we can scheme up a way to get those two together. With my genius and his charm, did I think that? Oh my, I've never really talked to him, but I'm so, so infatuated by him. I hope that he thinks the same.' Meanwhile Andy was having some thoughts after learning about the basics of destroying tanks and other units.

'Why on earth is she staring at me like that? Well, Mel's face down on his bag, and Sami's looking over at the screen, bored. But why, why is that girl looking at me? Just because I helped her get changed that day, she's acting all funny. Calling me cute and stuff everyday, sheesh. But if I think about it, she's pretty too. There must be some plan to it. But, but. . . oh well, I can't be single all the time, or those girls might rip me apart. I hate the fame, yet I love it. . . the money too! But how Sami's never financially stable is beyond me. Heck, I dunno if I have enough to pay off the house. But at least I've got my pal there to deal with some things. But as of now, this is pretty cool, watching how you can blow up stuff. Oh, hmm. . . come to think of it, a lot of girls are looking at me. But Sonja, that Sonja, her gaze is like piercing into my head. . . creepy. But, on the other hand, she finds even my rudeness cute. And she finds ME cute in general. I maybe should say something to her. How would, 'You're really cute too!' no, no. 'How about lunch?' naw, damn, I stink at pick-up lines. And they call me a singer. Geez, it's a shame. I wonder if she's even heard of my band?' His thoughts were interrupted, by Max's call,

"Alright, now who can tell me the normal amount of damage that a base Mid Tank can do to a base regular tank?" Everyone's arm shot up, except for Mel and Andy's. Mel because he wasn't paying attention, and Andy because he had no clue. . .

Time: Lunch

Place: Cafeteria

The day had dragged so long, yet it was only noon. Sami was relatively still energetic, but not really. Sonja's attention span was already less than half and the remainder of it was on, of course, Andy. Andy's eyes were rolling around as he played with his food. Mel, shaking his head, grabbed his mocha and downed it in one go.

"Ugh. . . I don't think I can take this." Andy said as he stared at the pattern on the table.

"Yeah, I need chocolate. . . Mel, can you buy me one of those?" Sami pointed at the now empty cup that he'd just finished. He raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"Because." She said making a sweet face.

"What?" 'Oh my god, is she flirting with me?' he thought.

"Because, you're so nice. And it's good to be nice to girls." 'Man, this guy doesn't get the message does he?' She said to herself.

"Umm . . ."

"Come on nii-chan! Be nice to my friend! Please?" Sonja said with the 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"Oh, all right, I'll buy everyone then." 'Dammit! The puppy dog eyes! Funny how almost no one can resist those.' He mused.

"Yay!" Sami said smiling. She was in desperate need of chocolate and possibly any other food there was. "Andy? Can I have some money?"

"Aiya! Don't you ever have any cash?" He said groaning through his teeth.

"How about I don't kill you now?" She said through HER teeth.

"Okay! Okay! I give! How's about 50 bucks?" He said with much dread, as he quickly scrabbled for his wallet.

"That would be nice, in change though. Ok?" Her pretty smile returned as she winked at Sonja, who was relatively shocked.

"Sam-chan! That's not really nice! Is this the only way you get any cash? From Andy?"

"Yeah. . . he's the one with all of it. We used to have quite a bit when my parents were alive and his parents were alive. But after those Blue Moon attacks, we lost the cars and my house. I managed to scrape up what remained of my stuff, most of which wasn't destroyed. But, for the past couple years, the government was taking care of the orphaned teens. We managed to get a place in Lost Fortress. Nice view and stuff. But, most of my possessions were from Andy. He paid for most of our things, but even his with his fame, not everyone has enough money to buy his records, so we're kinda stuck somewhere. But tell me about how come Mel's got so much?"

"Well, nii-chan was part of a rich business family, but he himself despised it. Something like those department store buildings or so. He also traveled a lot to Comet with his parents, but they like yours were killed. But since, he had such a strong foundation with the business, he's rather well off. But I still never been to his house. It's really nice he says. Probably because of the region he's in too."

"Wow. . . he's rich to boot. Well that explains the car."

"What do you mean? I have a car too!" Sonja said pouting.

"Ehh? You never said so." Sami said with some surprise.

"You never asked." Sonja said with a final shrug. She turned her attentions to Andy, yet again. "Andy, how are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm good Sonja." He looked up from the plate of rice he had in front of him. Most of it was eaten, but the remainder was being poked and pushed by his fork.

"What do you like in girls, Andy?"

"Umm. . ." His panic was then interrupted by Mel's return.

"Here's a mocha for everyone. Does ANY-one else want anything?"

"No thanks Mel. This should keep me going for the rest of the day. Are you gonna drink that Andy?"

"No. . ."

"Good." Sami then downed Andy's drink after her own. Sonja was pouting slightly, mainly because Mel had just interrupted her conversation with Andy. Andy, however was silently thanking every possible deity there was, that his friend had returned and saved him from the fate of talking to a girl.

"Nii-chan, can I talk to you privately?" Sonja got up, picked up her coffee and dragged Mel over to a corner.

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

"Why doesn't Andy notice me?" She said with a slight frown, and a quiver in her voice. Mel looked at her worriedly. He didn't really want to hurt her, yet, he needed to explain to her that Andy was an oblivious airhead.

"Er. . . well, Andy is just kinda ignorant or something. . . let me talk to him. But one thing, you two just met a couple of days ago. Before that, you probably never heard of him then right?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I never thought of that. I guess you can't rush things like this."

"That's right. Give it a few months or so. Then maybe, just maybe he'll notice you. (If not, Sonja-chan, I'll deal with him, so that no matter what, his eyes will be riveted to you!)"

"Oh my. You don't have to go that far."

"I might, if he doesn't."

"Heh. If you insist nii-chan. But be nice to him alright. I'd like to date him in one piece."

"If you say so then. I'll still watch out for you though. If he hurts you. I'll. . ." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you don't need to do anything, if he hurts ME, I'll teach him a lesson he never forgets."

"Hmph. Alright then." He said laughing. The two walked back to where their friends were waiting. Ready and somewhat recharged to make it to the next class.

Time: After Lunch

Place: Intelligence office

Sonja led the way to her favorite class, gathering of Intelligence. Mel just groaned. He hated Intel gathering and he found it all quite a bore, when instead of using normal strategy, he'd prefer blasting his enemies to kingdom come. Which worked 99.9 of the time. The other .1 was usually and rarely never occurring. Muttering, he said that Intel was a basis for trivial matters, and the only Intel he needed was where the enemies were, and what they can do. That's all that mattered. Andy just looked at Mel who was fuming all the way, as he found it so boring. Andy shrugged and decided that it might be kinda interesting, so he followed Sonja and plopped down next to her. Sami gave him a suspicious glance and sat herself down next to Andy's enigmatic friend. Mel then gave her a funny look, and shook his head as he placed his hands behind his neck and looked at the ceiling. Hikagi came out, looking slightly tired, but excited, as she was off duty for the past couple of hours. Her formerly silent expression had changed to one of that of a cheerful one.

"Good afternoon everyone! Since today is the first day, and all I've done is nothing. This is my first class of the day! So. . . I'm gonna teach you all the basics of Intel, then everything about Fog of War. Ok?" There was a slight murmuring from the students, and then some 'Yeah, sure' and other various responses. Hikagi grinned as she, just like the rest of the instructors, flicked the vid-screens on and started to lecture. Again. Mel rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the table, Sami gave him a rather strange look and reverted her attention to a slightly blushing Sonja, who had just realized Andy was sitting next to her. Sami nudged Mel, who was half-conscious, and said,

"Hey look!"

"Huh?! What?" he said startled.

"Look at those two!" she then pointed at Sonja and Andy.

"So? He's next to her."

"Exactly."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"What'd you do?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I didn't do nothin'."

"Alright, be that way." She gave him a sneer as he shook his head and returned to his thoughts. "Man, you are stubborn."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Weird." He muttered under his breath. Meanwhile Andy was far too busy learning about base Intel to notice the blushing Sonja. Sami readjusted her attention to Mel and decided that his boredom was too much. She then hit him.

'Crack!'

"OW!" Sami yelled as she held her hand. Fortunately most of the class themselves were too busy talking with each other about the defense properties of terrain to notice.

"Hmm? What?" Mel said looking up.

"What the hell was that I hit?!" Sami said through gritted teeth, now wondering what was going on, Sonja and Andy turned to their friends.

"What's going on Sam-chan?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I-don't-know-my-hand-really-hurts. . ." She said while the pain continued to throb in her hand.

"Did you try and hit me?" Mel said finally aware that he was attacked.

"Y-E-S." She groaned, still with gritted teeth.

"Great. . .you know, you shouldn't try that, the Destructive En, won't allow harm to come to its user. Especially when HE is not paying attention."

"Great. . .why-didn't-you-say-so?" Sami said now with really big eyes, looking at her now very swollen fist.

"Sorry. . . but you didn't ask. . ." Mel shrugged and looked at her red fist. "Well. . . I'll see what I can do about that later, okay? Just don't hit me again, any of you."

"Ok. . .(sniff) that really hurts. . ." Sami just decided that looking at her fist would make it worse, so she turned towards Mel, who was now reading a manual 'First Aid for Dummies' 'Great. . . he can't do squat as of now and my writing hand is numb. . .hmph.' Sonja just looked at Sami's hand and made a slight face and turned her attention to the screen on the table, trying to get more out of the lesson. Andy thought about talking to his cousin, then changed his mind as he didn't want to feel her wrath.

Time: After School

Place: Some mall that Mel drove them to

After those incidents, Sami just stared gloomily at her sore fist and then at Mel who was chatting idly with Sonja. Sami had to admit that Mel was quite nice, despite all that stuff he did. . . Andy was sitting along side with her looking around for anything to do. Mel walked up to her, taking her hand and looking at it.

"Well. Do you need anything? I can get you some ice."

"Uh. . .ow. . .can you be a bit more careful?"

"Oh! Sorry!" He brought a hand to the back of his head and gave her an apologetic grin. "Ya know, I've barely met you, but you seem like someone who's pretty nice."

"And I think you're crazy." Sami said with an indignant tone.

"What's wrong with you?" He said with a slightly hurt expression.

"I'm just fooling with you! After all, practically breaking my hand on your face isn't the best thing that's happened to me." She said with a slight grin.

"Oh. . .alright."

"Don't worry, I like doing this to my friends. . . well that depends, should I even consider you my friend?" She said with an inquisitive look, tilting her head sideways.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything against you, nor you me. How about I find a way to treat your hand and get you a coffee too?" He smiled and grabbed out of his pockets, a tensor band and some more of the Chinese ointment.

"You keep all that junk in your pockets? You are weird." She said still with her head tilted.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Hmm. . . look at Sonja and Andy over there." He said as he busied himself wrapping her hand.

"Hmm. . .ouch! Hey! That stupid Andy. . . he's not even noticing her. And she's looking slightly hurt. Poor Sonja, I really wish he'd look over, but he's useless when it comes to girls."

"Tell me about it, being band mates with him was tough. He could handle crowds as long as he didn't go one on one with a single girl, let alone a whole bunch."

"Yeah, I guess so. Sonja told me that you're pretty well off. So. . .how is it on the other side?"

"Oh. . . it's okay, I guess. You asked her? Geez, all you have to do is ask, after all."

"Out of curiosity, do you think I'm pretty?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Umm . . . er. . . ah. . .hmm. . . oh. . . s-s-sure." He mumbled incoherently.

"Hmph! You're no better than Andy! But, you look so sweet when you trail off like that! Anyways, I'll tell you something, you're like Andy! A total blockhead, but still sweet. Well, he's not sweet though. . . he's just a blockhead. You see? The thing is, you're both absolutely useless around girls!"

"Hey, hey! Whoa! That question was out of the blue! You can't just ask a guy you just met if you're pretty or not!"

"You are so easily muddled up too! That's good! Maybe then I can take advantage of you."

"Sami!!! You are twisted! Whatever, let's head back home everyone!" With a slight breath of annoyance, Mel gathered the three others and they hopped onto his car, and he sped off into the distance to the University.

Time: 5:00 pm

Place: ???

"Sir, we've found a possible candidate for the experiment, but further observation is required."

"Excellent! Show me this one. . ." The lackey then tossed a picture towards his commander. "Very well, continue your observing. Then report back in a few months. I shall return to our headquarters and begin the preparations for the Human Genome Project."

Time: 5:00 pm

Place: Andy's room

"Hum, dee dum. Let's see." Andy picked up Mel's guitar and started to play experimentally on it. He had managed to borrow the instrument, in an attempt to see if he could play like his cousin. After strumming a couple of bars. . . "Aw, crap! I can't do this!"

"You should stick to your mechanics and singing okay?" Mel said walking in to retrieve the instrument. "Since when did you want to learn how to play?"

"Since Sami did. But we had to sell it though."

"I'll get you one sometime. . . or you could just buy one now."

"Yeah. . . I guess. But I need new tools first."

"Tools? Great. . . should have told me at the mall."

"What? You'd buy me a set?"

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams. . .get Sonja to."

"But. . .but. . ."

"No buts, ask her. Talk to her! Do something! She's hurt by your lack of attention of her! She wants to know you better for goodness sakes!"

"But. . .I can't . . . I. . .I'm. . ." Andy stammered.

"Your what?! She is really upset! She even told me!"

"Huh?" With that, Mel continued his long winded explanation to the idiotic Andy.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Sonja's room

"Waaaaaaaaa! (sniff) Why won't he notice me? (sniff) Hmm?" Sonja turned to see Sami walk in on her.

"What's the matter? Hmm?" The cheerful expression on her face turned as she noted the tears. "Oh my. . . should I call someone?"

"Yeah. . . tell that stupid Andy how I feel."

"I've got a feeling the yelling from next door is Mel's explanation of that."

"Really?"

"Listen, silly."

"Ok. . .(sniff)"

Mel was ranting in Chinese. Sami stifled a laugh.

"That's probably the good thing about those thin walls. I can hear anything they say, if they yell." Sami gave her friend a wink.

"What did he say? My Chinese is non-existent. . ." Sonja said still crying.

"Well of course it is, you are Japanese. . ."

"Oh, right. . ." She wiped her eyes and looked intently at Sami, waiting for a translation.

"Only thing, is that my Mandarin is rusty, so I'll try to. . . um. . . er. . . let's see. . . 'You useless worm! She really likes you, but you don't like her?! I'm gonna beat you to death now. . .'. hoo-boy, he's worst than me, when it comes to Andy."

"Poor Andy . . .I want him!!! Waaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Please Sonja, stop crying!" Sami started getting worried.

Time: 5:30 pm

Place: Room 777

"Please stop it! I'll talk to her! Honest! God! Stop! Stop!" Andy was in the corner cowering after being almost beaten to death. Mel unrolled his sleeves and looked down at the bloody orange-red pulp that was Andy. Actually, he wasn't that bloody. It's just a figure of speech. "I'll talk to her. . . just back me up, okay?"

"Hmph! Fine! I will, and if you don't, I'll get Sami and the other two to help me beat you senseless!"

"Gulp. . ." With that, Mel dragged his pained companion to the hall and the room next door. Unlocking the door of room 776, Mel was greeted by Sami.

"What did you do to him? We heard you next door ya know." She said giving Andy a look over. Mel leaned over and whispered something into her ear. "Oh! All right. . . Sonja! There's someone SPECIAL here to see you!"

"ANDY!" Sonja stopped crying and dashed out of her room and hugged the poor semi-conscious boy.

" . . .hi Sonja. . .you want to go out sometime? Ugh . . .happy now you two? I've talked to her now . . .now I'll pass out . . ."

'Thud' Andy hit the ground and Sonja of course was still hugging him. Mel shrugged and tried to wrench the girl off his roommate.

"Dame! I wanna hug him! Please? Please? Sami? Help?"

"As much as I like to see Andy get hugged to death, he's still family, so, no . . . let go of him."

"Aww . . ."

"Don't worry Sonja-chan, it'll be okay, just don't tell your daddy about it." Mel said as he finally pulled Andy from her and ran off.

"Noooooooo! Andy!!! I think I'm gonna go whine again. . ."

"Please don't . . . " Sami groaned and followed Mel out the door. "Wait up! Drive me somewhere! Anywhere! Please!"

"Why!?" Mel kept running down the hall and to his car.

"Because, she's having a fit!" Sami yelled. Mel slowed down.

"But, I'm not going anywhere."

"Then why are you running?"

"I. . .don't know. Well what are you going to do?"

"Umm I dunno. . . let me stay at your place then?"

"Fine . . ." He let out a sigh. "Get your stuff. . ."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She quickly dashed back to her room, grabbed some things and ran out without Sonja even noticing. Running back out, she grabbed Mel's keycard and unlocked the door and tossed it onto the couch.

"Umm. . .you know that it's only 5 something?"

"Hmm. . . good point. How about YOU help ME with my homework, hmm?" She leaned over staring at him, like those girls in those anime cartoons. Mel just sweat-dropped and wondered if that was a good idea.

"What homework? WE didn't get any yet."

"Oh . . .okay! That means . . . can I play with your video games then?"

"Uh. . . sure. . . I'll go wake Andy then. . ." He know really wondered what he was gonna do. Andy's cousin was now staying with them and she was really, really hyper. Andy was lying face down on the floor still, where Mel and Sami had dropped him. "Hey! Stupid! Wake up! I got you _tools_!"

"Huh? Tools! Yes!"

"Actually, no. I didn't, I lied." Mel said chuckling lightly.

"Eh? What? Argh!"

"But as of now, what do you think of Sonja?"

"A bit over affectionate. She nearly strangled me."

"Oh. . . was THAT it?" 

"Yeah . . . hey, who's playing whatever?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Sami?"

"Bingo."

"Great . . . I hate it when she's around."

"Really? She seems nice enough. . ." Mel said scratching his chin.

"No, it's not that. It's just that. . .she is really fussy at times and you know, er, I dunno how to explain this, but she's not that fond of guys."

"Is she gay?" Mel said shrugging.

"I heard THAT!" came a scream.

"No. . . Stupid, no, she just thinks that guys are pigs etc. . . the thing is that she hasn't really gone out before, ever."

"I heard THAT TOO!"

"Oh, I see. Sorry. Is it because every guy she's gone up against lost?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. . .whoopee. . .that's just great." Mel sweat-dropped again. Shaking his head, he walked off to his room. "I'm gonna take a shower and go out. You watch her."

"And what? What if she kills me?"

"She won't, there's Sonja to protect you. And if she tries, she'll remember and only beat you senseless. Even though she has an injured hand, it probably won't matter."

"Wee. . ." Andy gave a dejected sigh and crawled to the kitchen.

Author's Ramblings: Well, that was a pain. . . please review, and don't flame. . . that much. . .gimme a couple more reviews, then maybe, just maybe I'll be inspired enough to continue. The next chapter. . .7. . . will be called Celebrations, accusations, confrontations and plain silliness. I think. That chapter will be coming around whenever, and it'll have some strange things in it. . .PS. . . I like Sami the best, Sonja is a close second and Nell is a distant third. And tell me what you think of the SI characters and their skills and do review. . . I am really bored.

Here is Sonja-chan's dossier!

Name: Sonja Sodashi

DOB: Dec. 13

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Sonja is the Intel freak of the four officers. Her childhood was a basis of being followed by and looked after by her friend Mel. (Mainly because her daddy is so paranoid that his little keepsake will get hurt.) Her favorite activities usually surround, fighting with Sami, flirting with Andy, playing computer games and getting annoyed by her 'nii-chan' Mel. She finds Andy quite the card, but Andy doesn't really get it still. Her bad luck causes her have quite an awful amount of misfortunes. But, the main truth of some of her unhappy past (see chapter. . . I forget) is told in this tale. Her father, Kanbei is the so-called ruler of the Yellow Comet area. Her preference to battle is in Fog-of-War, however, because of her bad luck, she'll do less damage than she would want to.

Strengths: All units have 1 vision in FOW.

Weaknesses: Her bad luck causes her to do less damage than usual.

CO Power:

Enhanced Vision: Adds 2 vision to all units. And X to base unit power

Super CO Power:

Counter Break: Adds to vision and multiplies counter attack by 1.5.

Kanbei's daughter. An intelligence gathering genius.

Hit: Computers, Andy.

Miss: Bugs, her bad luck.

"Brains are the key to victory, not brawn." Mel: "Says who Sonja-chan?" Then goes to next quote. Or "Waa! Why don't you guys ever listen to me? (sniff. . . sniff. . .) waa!" Everyone in general area sweat-drops.

Also here's Gary and Gabe's Dossiers as well.

Name: Gary L. Mak

DOB: Jan 12

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student in Orange Star University.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 140 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Another one of Mel's friends, Gary is another person with control of Destructive En, his style is more on helping than that of hindering. An outward appearance that of an agent, Gary, is more than capable of handling his foes as well as compiling Intel. With a desire to be an Intel officer, his friends, all agree to it as he's practically a match to Sonja's intellect. Armed with guns instead of blades, he tends to stay at the sidelines as back up. He is the supporting brick of 'The Three' by using his Ultimate Maintenance skill, allowing him to create the ultimate backup. Gary: I'm smarter than all of you! Hahaha! Mel: Riiiight. . .so what if you were top of class at Castle Ridge? I'm more powerful! Gary: Dang. . . Also, since his handling of Destructive En differs, he is the anti-thesis of mass destruction that his other friends seem to favor.

Strengths: Naval units and Indirect units pack more firepower while other units are just above average.

Weaknesses: None

CO Power:

Ultimate Maintenance: Heals all of own units and allies units to 100, and gives an offense and defense boost of 20.

Super CO Power:

En Column: Deadly burst attack that strikes foes in a 1-5 column for total destruction.

An ingenious technological, mechanical and logical wonder.

Hit: Knowledge, victory

Miss: Technical difficulties, getting sick

"I'll see to it we'll make it through!" or "You see? Being a genius does help!"

Name: Gabe R. Chang

DOB: Dec 20

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black/Brown with Gold Streaks

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 160 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Gabe is one of Mel's old school friends from Castle Ridge Academy near the Lost Forest region. His shadowy nature and slim physique are that of a fine Ninja swordsman. His coolness and calm allow him to calculate and find out when and where to strike at his foes. Armed with a katana and an array of throwing knives of various types, he is like an assassin. Similarly skilled in handling Destructive En, Gabe wields the similar abilities of his friend. Also, he makes up the second offensive part of the group, known as "The Three". Typically, like most officers in training, Gabe and most of his friends had lost their parents during the earlier strikes from Blue Moon. Gabe: Urgh! Blue Moon dogs! Mel: Whoa, whoa, calm down, I know we both lost our folks, but calm down okay? Gabe: Fine. But I will get them! Mel: Yeesh. Gabe: By the way, I'm also an ace student and I hate greasy food! Mel:

Strengths: His direct and air combat units are strong, the rest are above average. 20 to all air units and tanks etc. Infantry, Indirect and Navy are of regular ratings.

Weaknesses: None

CO Power(s):

Dragon's Sword: Absorbs fuel, ammo and health when attacking. The units attack will be based at the attack of a unit with full (10) health with a 20 attack bonus.

X-Cut: Cuts all enemy units life to 50 and 20 attack.

Super CO Power:

Painful Death: All enemy units take damage for x-amount of spaces they move and have a –50 defense.

A sharp honed blade, the cool nature cloaks the true warmth.

Hit: Japanese, Technology

Miss: School, Greasy food

"My blades are the last you shall see!" or "Hey! Gotta see what life has to offer!"

Baka! Zakennayo!: Stupid! Jerk! Idiot! Stop messing around!

Dame: No!!


	7. Celebrations, accusations, confrontation...

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – I will include dossiers on all characters that I make or use. That means all characters in the game will appear, however now that I have added a couple of new characters, they'll have dossiers too. And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review! (This time makes sure Sami isn't in general vicinity and continues pleading). Also as the title is a bit long, here it is. . . again.

Celebrations, Accusations, Confrontations and Plain Silliness!

Time: That night . . .

Place: Y'all know better by now. . . the story takes place in Orange Star, in the Alara Province and the Capital of Red Nova and the Orange Star University. . .

'Smack!'

"Shut up! We get the message!" Sami said

"Ouch . . .fine . . .fine . . .be that way." Muttered the narrator.

Any who, it's around nine something and Sami was hiding out at Mel and Andy's to avoid Sonja and her whining. Mel had gone out to get something, Andy was hiding in his room, and Sami was playing video games with her left hand, because her other hand was hurt. And finally, Sonja, well . . .she's now whining about something and eating whatever the heck she cooked up after . . . and now back to the place where more characters are hanging out . . .

"Aww! I lost again!" Sami said dropping the controller for the umpteenth time. Her right hand was still wrapped up and it was rather hard to do any super combos, especially when you can't use a hand. She grumbled and decided to change the game. "There! This shouldn't take two hands! It's a strategy game! Just like the battle sims!"

"I hope you're having fun. But you mind? You've been playing since I left at five thirty."

"Hmph! You are so fussy!"

"Right . . ."

"Don't give me that!"

"Fine. Be that way. Wait . . . did you kill Andy?"

"Haha. Very funny Mel. I didn't kill him . . .yet"

"Oh. Okay . . .do you need anything?"

"Nope . . .just lots of chocolate!"

"Aiya . . ."

"Don't 'Aiya' me." She said with slight annoyance.

"Whatever . . .so are you going to bed now?"

"Hmm? Why not? Seeing that you're asking, I will. Where can I sleep?"

"Umm . . .I . . ."

"Can I have your room Mel?" She said with that cute look, that most girls give to guys when they want something.

"Eh! Oh . . .okay." Mel replied with a stunned look.

"That's very sweet of you! 'Night!" With that she went off to the washroom to change.

"Oh great . . .I guess I got the couch." Mel groaned as he went to get changed.

Time: That very next morning

Place: The dorm

"Mmm . . . hmm? Where am I?" Sami looked around and then realized she wasn't in her own bed. "Oh . . .right! Mel's room!" Then she went into a giggling fit. The other occupants of the dorm then got up and pelted her with pillows. Then she beat Andy to a pulp because of the pillow pelting . . .

Time: End of September

Place: Same place

The day that Sami stayed over at Mel's was quite hectic. The morning after proved a bit more productive when Sonja finally controlled her hormones and talked to Andy like a normal person. And Andy finally gained enough confidence to talk with her. Sami, stuck around to mooch off Andy and tried to bug the living heck out of Mel, then she gave up and tried sucking up instead. Mel on the other hand found her odd and slightly demanding, but brushed that off, as she was a girl. The month passed with more boring lessons and tests. Even a few simulation battles were being played out. Then, during that day, the COs were testing the abilities of their students and decided to call them up. It happened during Grit's class.

"Alright! I reckon it's time for y'all to try and take me down! So who's up for it?"

"Hey, Mel! You go!" Gary nudged his friend.

"Yeah! Go up. Show them a thing or two." Gabe said without looking up.

"Nii-chan! Show Mr. Grit, something! I wanna see my two bodyguards fight!"

"He was your bodyguard after me?" Mel said looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah. He just wandered by, he was hurt. . .we patched him up, and he offered to protect me to pay back my daddy for that."

"Oh. I see . . ."

"Yeah! Dude! Go up and show me what you can do!" Andy said enthusiastically.

"Hmm . . .yeah go up Mel. Show us what you're made of!" Sami said smugly.

"All right! All right! I'll go!" Mel conceded. The rest of the class was too busy talking and discussing strategy, until they noticed Mel walk up to the front. "Alright Grit! You wanna be taken down? Well, I'm your worst nightmare!"

"Alright kid! You've got spunk! Wait a minute . . .it's you!" Grit took one glance at the student in front of him and he paled slightly.

"Yeah. Of course it's me! Let's go!"

"Alright." 'Whoa, whoa! It's that kid again! Great. . .I'd rather if Junior up there went up instead of this guy. I've seen him work . . . he's good. Still, how he got that gun shot off and roasted the target, freaky . . .' "Okay. If you win, you get a whole rank up from whatever the heck you're at. So what're you at?"

"Rose Dog. What if I lose?" 'I highly doubt that. Grit is pretty much useless with direct. And I can match him. Heh.'

"Well, nothin' really. Just a lousy mark."

"Oh. . . alright then." Mel reached to his coat and pulled out the army data pins that each student had. They were designed to match the students' abilities, and if afterwards, the student wanted to change the Army design on it, they could. Mel's was of a Sun, but it was a shimmering white. He took the pin and stuck it into the battle-downloader. "White Sun forces! Boot up."

"Alright, then. Orange Star forces! Boot up." Grit stuck his pin into the other field. "What do you want?"

"Fog on, 1000 credits a base, no turn limit, no capture limit, CO Powers on, Animation, battle only." Mel said rapidly, his mood changing. A pair of dark unyielding sunglasses replaced his normal glasses. The gun he carried was then pulled out. "Alright. Make it an all-out, navy, air forces and land units. Part ocean, part land. Reefs, forests, everything. Equal amount of bases as well."

"Fine, fine, you know your stuff kid." Grit said as he quickly hit the keys for the settings that were desired.

"It's a talent. Who moves first?" Mel said taking a seat.

"I do." Grit said as he took his seat.

"Fine." The attention of the class then turned towards the two dueling parties.

"Whoa! He's really doing it!"

"Yeah!"

"I bet that Grit's gonna win!"

"Who said that!" Gabe jumped up and grabbed the unfortunate guy who spoke by the lapels. "Never say that about the leader of the Three!"

"Whoa! Gabe, calm down! He's up against a real CO here! Not a pathetic excuse of one back at the Academy." Gary said pulling his friend down. "Geez . . .he'll probably make it. Don't worry."

"But I do. Ergh! Anyways! I want a rank-up too! Stupid Cat ranks."

"Sheesh." Gary sighed and turned and looked at the large screen in the field.

"This better be true, what you told me about him earlier this month Sonja."

"Don't worry Sami, it is." Sonja looked grave, but otherwise, she was quite interested in seeing how Mel fought.

It's War!

The battle had then begun. Grit looked smug as he sent his units to go capture the nearby cities. Mel gave a blank look back, and began his turn.

'Let's see, capture this, that, this, and that. All right, build tanks, hmm . . . what's he up to, hmm . . . still capturing buildings, good. Rockets and a few more infantry and APCs, I have a good start.' Moving his units forward and into the various forests and other hiding spots. Mel ended his turn. Grit sneered and turned his attention to capturing buildings and establishing a base defense. 'Getting at the defenses already? Heh, I've got it covered. Time to move out!'

Time: An hour later

Place: Same place

Sami looked at the carnage that dealt to Grit's units, but Grit couldn't retaliate, because, you can't hit an enemy you can't see.

"Dagnabit! I can't find you kid!"

"I know. Here's a few targets then." Mel sent a few bombers and blasted Grit's rockets. That set off his CO power. But luckily for Grit he still had a bit over 15 units remaining, including a few battleships and subs for vision. Mel had an armada hiding in a corner and his various units were scattered across the huge map. The rest of the class watched with interest as the younger man was preparing his final strike.

"Alright, reckon it's time to take you down kid!" That activated Grit's Snipe Attack ability and with that, he shot down all of Mel's units within range. That really irked Mel and caused him to twitch slightly. That then ended Grit's turn. With 23 units intact, counting the ones just built.

". . .I know you're tough, but that was harsh. But it's my turn now. And you've activated my ability. See if you can survive this. . ." Mel did a quick check on the map and did a unit count. 'Twenty-three, only? Geez, he made this too easy.'

"I bet I can survive whatever you dish out! Give me your best shot!" Grit said with a sneer as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Just watch me . . ." With that, the ability, known as Destruction Strike, one of the deadliest CO abilities developed, was then activated on Grit's unwary forces. "You lose, Grit." Grit just stared as all of his units, were then obliterated. His jaw dropped and there was a replay, without Fog of War, showing him what just happened. The class stared intently as they watched Grit freaking out, staring dumbly at the screen. They didn't know what just happened. Sami nudged Sonja, whispering,

"What happened?"

"I dunno, Mel never used his CO power to fight with me."

"Oh . . .great, Gabe! What did he do?" Sami said turning to Mel's first companion.

"That's a secret, so I can't tell you." He said shrugging.

"Grr! Tell me Gary!" She growled turning at Mel's other friend.

"Nope, sorry, can't tell you either." He said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Aww . . .I wanted to find out." She said, giving up.

"Wha? No. . .how? Huh? What the. . ." Grit became a mumbling nitwit, with jangled nerves and the like as he just saw his entire army being blasted in ONE turn.

"I'll take my rank up now."

"Eh . . .bleah. . . bluh? S-s-s-sure!" Grit, still being slightly shaky, he took Mel's pin and added the extra insignia on it, and because of how fast Mel did it, he gave him an extra rank too. "Good job, kid. . . how the HELL did you do that?"

"That's my secret, see ya later." Just then, class was dismissed. And Mel's mood went back to normal, even the glasses, as he looked at the insignia that said, 'Grey Ram'. He then waved at his friends near the back of the class, and caught up with them, as they headed to Direct combat.

Time: Lunch

Place: Cafeteria

The next few classes were the same, various students went up to try their luck against their instructors, and only few were able to beat them. Those students being Sami, Andy, Sonja, Gabe, Gary and Mel and some unnamed students. Sami was fortunate enough to go up against Max, and she managed to get to his base, and captured it. She managed to get a 'Rose Ape' rank. Sonja and Andy, both teaming up against Eagle and Drake, just outclassed Sami by one, getting the 'Gold Ape' rank. And Mel's two friends, they, being equally freaky and skilled as Mel, also pulled their ranks to 'Grey Ram' against Officer Hikagi, and Ms. Nell, who'd just wandered in and got dragged into the conflict.

"Dude, that was fun!"

"Being almost beaten and then coming back at the last second when they all run out of fuel is not fun, Andy!" Sonja said pouting. Her fight with the Green Earth officers turned out a bit harder than she thought and she barely made it out passing.

"Hmm . . . Max wasn't that tough, just whenever he used his tanks on my Mechs, that ticked me off!" Sami said shrugging, placing a comforting hand on Sonja's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about that Sonja-chan, it's okay." Mel said placing his hand on her other shoulder. Sonja seeing she was between two friends, cheered up and her mood brightened.

"Yeah! Thanks Sami-chan, nii-chan!" She smiled and grabbed the hands of the two and pulled them together. That unfortunately caused Mel and Sami to click.

"What the-"

"Huh-"

"SONJA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Both of them were screaming at her.

"Aaaaaaaaah! What? What?"

"Don't you ever do that again! I'll hook myself up with a boy, thank you very much!" Sami said, gritting her teeth.

"That goes double for me! Honestly. I don't care if she did stay at my place, sometimes she bugs the heck out of me!" Mel said, now jamming his hand in his coat pocket.

"Sorry, it was a reflex, I, I don't know what came over me." The rest of their friends, as well as anyone in a 20-foot radius saw the three yelling students. But Mel, Sami and Sonja ignored them and continued to argue savagely.

"What? I BUG you? No, no I think the thing is, you bug me!"

"I don't think so! Little miss moocher! Can't afford her own chocolate! Even though she has her own guns and a cell phone!"

"What was that? I'm gonna get you for that one. Another thing! Those guns were government supplied and the phone was from Andy!" With much angst, the two were bickering to a point that Sonja just shrank and hid behind Andy, who was having a slight problem controlling himself, and he fainted again. Gabe and Gary, just staring blankly at the scene their friend and the girl next door were making, decided to think up some scheme to shut them up.

"Hey, G, what say you say something witty, that stop them cold?" Gary said to Gabe.

"-you stupid,"

"Yeah, but what?" Gabe said rubbing his chin.

"-shut the hell up!" Sami screeched.

"I dunno"

"-annoying,"

"Well think of something."

"SHUT UP!"

"Think anime cartoons." Gary suggested.

"-cheap,"

"Like?" Gabe said, looking up at the sudden idea.

"I'm gonna." Sami said threateningly at Mel, who was practically nose to nose with her.

"Try that Evangelion one."

"-un-cute,"

"Okay, got it!" Gabe said, an idea lighting up in his head.

"Don't push me pal!"

"-tram"

"Hey! Hey!" Gabe then interrupted Mel, thankfully before he was gonna break out the massive insults towards Sami. And before Mel was going get the heck slapped out of him. "What are you two doing? You're both fighting like a married couple!"

"What?" Both stopped dead in their tracks then realized that their classmates were watching them making an immense scene in the lunchroom. Sami then turned extremely red, and Mel started to pale. "I-I-I, Gabe!" Sami stammered.

"Heh! I knew that would stop you two!" He struck a patented anime pose, and grinned. Gary was at the back laughing. Sonja finally awakened Andy, and she said to him.

"Thank goodness that's over with."

"Yeah . . . I didn't know the two of them had anything against each other."

"Neither did I Andy. I hope we don't fight like that."

"Yeah Sonja . . ."

"Now, you two are going to apologize to each other, then to me." Sonja said pouting cutely. Unfortunately, that caused Andy to feel uncomfortable. He was thinking along the lines of,

'Oh geez, she's so cute . . .must talk to her, and ask her out . . .and then . . .' His thoughts were interrupted, when Sami and Mel then apologized, first to Sonja, about how immature they were being, and to each other.

"Umm . . .sorry about that, normally, I don't explode like that . . ."

"Yeah, the same, sorry Mel . . .I take back what I said."

"Same here Sami . . ."

"Now you two kiss and make up!" Sonja said between them. That however caused the two of them to have veins pop out of their foreheads.

"What,"

"-was,"

"that,"

"SONJA!" With that, Mel and Sami, then each took one of Sonja's arms and ran with her, out to the main entrance of the school. There was a fountain and with a heave, Sonja was then tossed into it. "Finally we have something we agree to, huh Sami?"

"Yep, sure thing. See you sometime later then?" Sami said looking up, after dusting off her hands.

"I'll see. When's your birthday?"

"Hmm? Oh, Friday, the 4th of October. "

"Oh, I see. Hmm . . .see you later then." 'That's great. Maybe, then, I can make it up to her. '

"Okay! See you!" 'Wow, he asked. . .what's he up to? Oooh! This is gonna be good.' She felt her herself squealing with glee. "Oh . . .Sonja!"

"You two are impossible. Now I'm soaked . . ." Just then, the remaining three caught up with the others.

"Heh, looks like you two gave Sonja the dunk treatment." Gary said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, they did." Gabe said grinning.

"Oh! Sonja! Here, let me help." Andy said rushing towards his soaked soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Yeah, alright, let's get you out of here Sonja." Sami said giggling.

"Thanks, you two." She cast a glance to the side to search for Mel, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. 'What's nii-chan up to?' "Where's Mel?"

"Beats me Sonja, I didn't see him after our talk."

"Yeah, same goes for me. But I'd think he's at our dorm." Andy said helping Sonja wring out her jacket.

"Hmm. . .I've got a feeling what he's up to." Said Sonja thoughtfully.

"Hello?" Gabe and Gary simultaneously answered their phones as they rang. "What? Alright, see you then boss."

"We've gotta jet guys." Gary said.

"What he said." Gabe said, looking off to the distance. "See ya!" The two took off to where ever they were headed.

"Wow, just as weird as nii-chan."

"I'll say. . .wonder what's up?"

"Just shut up and help me wring out her clothes Andy."

Time: After Classes, 4:00 pm

Place: Parking lot

Andy was given a message to meet Mel in the parking lot.

"Alright, where are you?"

"Right here. We need to plan something for Sami."

"What? Oh Mel! That's great . . .what are we planning, a prank?"

"No . . .It's her birthday this Friday."

"Oh, you do have a soft spot for her then!"

"I guess you could say that." Mel said reddening.

"Heh, the great Mel, finally settling down with a girl, that's great."

"Geez, give me a break guys!" Mel said to the two behind him. "Well, now that Andy's here, we'll go downtown and book a place to have the party, ok?"

"Sure!" Was the answer of all three.

"I recommend that discotheque that's near the Japanese place." Gabe said.

"You and your Japanese crap, fine. Let's go then!" With that, Mel stepped on the gas and they sped off.

Time: 4:24 pm

Place: Brilliant Sol Plaza, Dance/Party Hall

"Yeah? What, you wanna have a party here?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I can pay for it." Mel was dealing with the owner of the place, while the three idiots were off goofing around in the arcade. "What's the occupancy?"

"Round 200 people."

"Good . . .how much to book the whole place?"

"5000 G."

"Damn man, I can get an APC for that much."

"Hey, take it or leave it kid, you're taking the whole place on a Friday, that's when I make that much."

"Fine, fine. Here." Mel reached into his pocket and pulled a few bills and tossed them to the owner. "Don't think of pulling anything, or I'll get you."

"Don't worry kid, I won't, from the looks of you kids, you look like members of a triad gang."

"We're not, and by the way, don't hire a band."

"Huh?"

"We'll deal with that. Just have some amps and a piano set up here."

"Alright then kid."

"And I'll bring enough people to earn you a bit extra. By the way, don't you know who I am?"

"Wait a sec, you're that . . ."

"Exactly, I'm Mel. Now, let's hope that you'll cooperate."

"Yes sir!"

"Here's a bit extra either way." Mel then reached into his pocket and tossed the guy a couple of 100-G bills.

"Thanks! See you on Friday then!"

"No problem, let's go guys!" With that, Mel and his entourage left the building.

Time: Tuesday, after class

Place: Mel's place

Sami was kept in the dark about her party, but Sonja and Mel with the other three guys, were busy planning and inviting people.

"Eh? Mel nii-chan, how'd you manage to pull this off?"

"A very thick wallet."

"Yep, Mel's got enough cash from that department center and whatnot to choke even Olaf." Gary joked.

"Well, at least he's got enough cash." Gabe said, strumming his electric guitar.

"Andy! Are you sure you didn't tell Sami a thing?" Sonja said.

"Of course not Sonja." Andy replied, a slight glint in his eyes.

"Good, did you tell Sonja-chan?" Mel asked.

"No, I didn't nii-chan, don't be silly." Sonja said giggling.

"Whatever, since, we're not hiring the band, the four of us guys, are performing. How are we for guests?" Mel asked turning to Sonja.

"Well, we've got a bit under 50, and all are Asian."

"Hmm . . .any of the officers at the school?" Mel said looking over at the list.

"Just Nell. That's cause she and Sami got together pretty well."

"Ok. Works for me . . .she'll probably bring Max or Grit though." Mel said shrugging.

"Yeah! I got Grit here too."

"Well, what are we gonna sing?" Gary asked.

"I've got Meteor Rain, At the first Moment and I Can't Help Falling in Love with you."

"Works for me." Gabe said. "Instruments?"

"Of course."

"When and where are we gonna practice?" Andy said looking slightly worried.

"Well, it don't matter, here? Even in the meeting hall, I bet Nell won't mind."

"Yeah, I think I can convince her. Don't worry, I'll cover for you guys while I keep Sami busy then." Sonja volunteered.

"Great. We'll be off then. Practice tomorrow and Thursday. Sonja, here's some money, pick out something for her to wear, and we'll go shopping for gifts too. You too guys."

"Yeah, we'll buy something for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever, the way you're planning this, it seems like she is."

"Well, we'll see then." Mel said smacking Gabe on the upside of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you Gabe." Gary says polishing his glasses.

"Geez . . ."

Time: Thursday Afternoon

Place: The Mall

"Come on Sami, let's go buy something."

"What for Sonja?"

"Let's pick you out something nice to wear to a party, and oh, to a dance even! I'll pay don't worry. Don't even think about paying me back either."

"All right, if you insist." Sami was being dragged around by Sonja. Trying on various outfits and whatnot, to see what she liked. "Aww . . .do I really need to buy so many sets of clothes? We're getting to design our uniforms tomorrow though."

"Really?" 'Dang, I forgot about that.' "Don't worry, it's for a special occasion. I'm gonna take you somewhere nice tomorrow night."

"Hmm? Really? That's nice. Where?"

"It's a surprise Sami."

"Oh all right."

"That looks so good on you!" Sonja squealed excitedly. She pointed to what Sami was currently decked out in. She was wearing a short, black skirt, and white turtleneck sweater. "Let's see what else they have!" Sonja ran off and pulled a bunch of outfits off the racks and handed them to Sami.

"You sure you can afford all this?"

"Consider it a gift. But not from me though." Sonja said.

"Who? Mel?"

"Hmm . . .you'll see Sami!" Sonja gave her a mysterious look and giggled. That caused Sami to blush slightly.

"Wow, does he really care? Huh?" Sonja pushed a bunch of clothes into her hands and then tied back Sami's hair.

"Come on Sami! Hurry up and try these out." And then Sonja pushed her into the changing booth.

"Hey! Hey! Easy! I can get in myself!"

"I know, just go in anyway!"

"Fine, I am!" Sami, quickly shut the door and changed in and out of the various outfits.

Time: Meanwhile . . .

Place: Auditorium

"All right. . .current status of the situation is that Sonja's keeping Sami busy. Thank goodness." Mel said hanging up on his cell phone.

"Uh-huh. . .that's cool. I'm wondering if she's used all your cash yet."

"Shut up Andy. Mel's got more cash than Sami could ever spend. Heck. . .I haven't seen him use so much money ever, on a girl. Let alone buying us anything. . ." Gary said. "Geez, so rich."

"Aw give it up, he's not gonna pay us. . .we're his pals anyway."

"Thanks Gabe . . .but either way, we gonna practice or not?" Mel said, seating himself at the piano. He stared at the other three and they just shrugged.

"Sounds good. . .let's rock." And with that, the music and song started to play.

Time: Meanwhile, again

Place: The mall

"Oh! Sami that looks soo cute on you!" Sonja exclaimed as Sami stepped out wearing a vest over a white blouse and a skirt.

"Hmm. . .I look like I was a student at Yellow Comet . . ."

"Exactly! That's why it looks so cute! I think I'll get that set of clothes too!"

"Help. . ." Sami said weakly as she was pushed back into the booth. "I really wish she'd hurry and let me go home." Sami moaned as she pulled off the clothes and tossed them into the pile that she wanted. "I wonder what the boys are up to. . .Sonja! I wanna go home. NOW!"

"All right! All right! Stop whining! Let's take all these clothes and pay for them, then we can go."

Time: Dinnertime!

Place: Papaya's Bar and Grill (Sheesh, that's horrible, sorry . . .)

Mel and Andy were sitting at a table, with Gabe, Gary, Sonja and Sami. There were also two other girls with them, Alice, and Allison.

"Ooh! This is soo neat being able to eat with those two!" Squealed Allison.

"Yeah! And Andy's such a hottie!" Said Alice.

A/N: You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write like a girl. . .

Those comments, unfortunately caused Sonja to get slightly ticked.

"Sami-chan, who are they?" Sonja whispered to Sami, who was a bit out of it after shopping.

"Hmm? Oh. . .they're the 'friends' of Mel's friends. Alice and Allison." Sami replied, tugging at the white jacket she just bought.

"What's that mean?"

"Are you dense or something, Sonja?"

"Huh? . . .Oh! I know!"

"What?"

"They're ichuunoonna!"

"Eh? What?" Sami looked slightly confused. "I don't understand Japanese, silly!"

"If you're wondering what she said, look at this Romanji dictionary, in 'I', or try 'G'." Mel said tossing a book at her.

"Oh . . .okay. . ." Sami, complied and flipped through the book and started searching. "Eh? What the . . .ooh! Sonja! Now you get it?"

"Yes!" Then Sonja started to giggle slightly. Andy sighed and just looked across over where Sonja was and broke into a conversation with Mel.

"Dude, how will I ever get her to go out with me?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the girl, not me. Any who, if you weren't so girl-shy, you'd ask. And another thing, didn't you two manage to have regular conversation, without you fainting, and her hugging you to death?"

"Um . . .yeah. . ."

"SO there, try again!" Mel said, as he turned and chatted with Gabe and Gary.

A bit later, the food arrived and the gang dug in. Sami turned and prodded Mel, getting his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Mel, where are we going tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise . . .heh."

"Oh, okay . . ." 'What's up? A surprise? On uniform day? Weird . . .hmm . . .I don't recall anything special. . .' Sami took his response as something, GOOD, was going to happen and they continued to eat.

A bit later, Mel drove them home, as usual, then he gave his informal 'goodnight' and left the girls wondering what was going on. But before that, Sonja quickly leaned up to Andy and planted a small kiss on his cheek. The responding action of Andy was to collapse on the floor.

Time: The next day, 2:30 p.m. Uniform designing, creation, whatever. . . time!

Place: Uniform place . . .(how should I know what it's called?)

"Hmm . . .what to do, what to do . . ." Sami muttered to herself as she decided how her uniform should look. She looked over to Sonja, who was pulling on a jacket and a hat over her dress. "Sonja, what should I do?"

"Beats me Sami. It's really up to you. . ."

"Yeah. . .I guess." She turned and looked over at the more active infantry based outfits. Meanwhile, Mel pulled on a long white trench coat, over his white shirt and pants. Pulling his shirt loose, he took his sunglasses and stuck them in his pocket.

"There we go . . .how do I look? Great? Just kidding!" He said asking Andy.

"Cool! Hey, check this! Dig these mechanic's threads!" Andy said tucking his fingers under the suspenders.

"Whoa! That suits you. . .maybe just then those girls will leave you alone!"

"Heh . . . I guess so . . .time for more mechanical studies then." Andy said shrugging, sticking his hands in his pockets. Gabe was decked out like a darker version of Mel, but minus the glasses and with black instead. And Gary looked like a government agent wearing white. Sami still browsing poked here and there, looking over at her friends and the way they dressed. "Hey Sami! Pick anything out yet?"

"Nope . . .this is so hard! I wanna wear something that isn't gonna be in my way."

"Try these, tank top and cargo pants Sami-chan." Sonja said holding up a set of white and green clothes.

"Huh? Hmm . . .that looks like it could work. Why'd you take these though?"

"Green suits you, it contrasts with that red hair of yours."

"Oh . . .I thought you chose it, because you like green."

"Well, you could say that, but let's hurry, try it on! And take this headband and gloves too!"

"Oh, okay . . .but what's with the gloves?"

"You want to keep your hands nice, don't you? Well those should protect you from calluses and stuff when you use your guns!"

"Oh! Good thinking! I'll be right back then." Sami quickly dashed off to the changing room. After whipping off her own clothes, she slid into the new uniform, uncertain of how she looked. She walked out and placed her hands on her hips, and said, "Well, how do I look?" She smiled as she looked at the full-length mirror, and an approving whistle from behind, told her that she looked great.

"Well, you, look great!" Mel said grinning. "You chose that yourself?"

"Actually, not really. . .Sonja helped. I couldn't really choose anything, just like when we went shopping the day before. . ."

"Oh? Really? Well, at least we can tell she's got good enough taste, especially for someone like you."

"That's nice of you to say. But, what do we do now?"

"Oh, I think we go and tell them what we chose, get our IDs done and then we go back to our dorms for the day." Mel said as he walked towards the exit and to have his ID picture taken.

"That's great! No more classes for a day!" Sami was now happily jumping after him.

"Hey guys! Move it already!"

"Gotcha Mel!" Andy and the rest of them followed over to the photographer and were getting their pictures as well.

"Oh, and by the way Sami, we'll take you to the Brilliant Sol Plaza tonight, look nice, ok?"

"Huh? What?" Sami said looking a bit startled.

"Don't worry about it Sami, I'll deal with it." Sonja said from behind her.

"Um . . .what was that he said?"

"Oh you'll see! Let's just hurry though, okay?"

"All right. . ." Sami gave a sigh and walked up to get her picture taken. . .then she walked off with Sonja to return to their quarters.

Time: A bit before 5 p.m. . .4:45 p.m.?

Place: Sami's room

Sami was standing in her room wearing a bathrobe, she was staring at the massive array of clothing that was bought for her, by her friends, Mel and Sonja. "Hmm . . .what to wear? This is just great . . .Sonja bought way too many outfits for me . . .but she said she wasn't paying . . .or was she just weaseling out of something? Oh well . . ."

"Sami-chan! Hurry up! Mel nii-chan wants to get there before 5!"

"Oh that really doesn't help! I can't decide what to wear!"

"Here! Take this red dress!" Sonja said pulling out a long spaghetti-strapped dress.

"Eh! It's so . . .so . . ."

"Hot?"

"Ack! Sonja! How can you say that?"

"Because I'm incredibly naïve and don't know any better. Heehee!" Sonja said all giggly. "Now put it on! We're gonna be late! For all I know he's probably waiting!"

"Actually, for your information, he's not, I am! Now come on Sami! Get dressed!" Andy said, leaning on the doorframe. "Hey Sonja. How are you tonight?" Trying to be as suave as possible.

"Oh! Andy! I'm just fine! Now shoo! Sami's going to change!" She said pushing Andy out of the door. Mel, who was watching from the hall, was astounded that Andy didn't pass out when he was talking to Sonja.

"Hmm. . .must be something I said to him yesterday. . .I think he's finally got the hang of it." Laughing to himself, Mel just turned and took a pair of earphones and stuck them in his ears.

"Ready! I'm ready!" Sami said out of breath. That sudden outburst caused Mel to turn.

"Very nice! Now, if I may ask, can we go now?"

"Yes we can Mel! Now hurry and drive, Sami can't be late." Sonja said pushing them all out and closed the door. They hurried into the elevator, and they had to run, but unfortunately, Sonja ran a bit too fast and ran smack into the railing as it hit her in the stomach.

Time: 4:50 p.m.

Place: On the road to downtown

"Aiya! Get off the road you thing!" Mel said as he honked the horn at a crazy driver. "People these days . . . can't drive worth anything . . ." The other five occupants of the car of course were a bit more shaken.

"Are you CRAZY!" Sami screeched at him. "You're no better than that guy that cut us off!"

"Hmph! Whaddya talking about? Mel's the safest driver in all of Orange Star!" Gabe sniggered.

"Yeah! He's managed to get cut-off, oh say 50 some times and he's still managed to get back on the road and get to wherever we were goin' somewhere."

Gary said from the back. "Just a thought, how'd we fit SIX people in this car?"

"I dunno, could be because there are four of us in the back." Andy said groaning. He shifted a bit, until Sonja elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof!"

"Andy no baka! Stop that! You're squishing me!"

"Sorry Sonja . . ." Andy said slightly flushed.

"Eh! Andy boy's got someone now?" Gary said snickering from his window seat.

"Well of course he does, we do, so he has to too!" Gabe replied coolly from his opposite window seat. "Now the only problem is Mel."

"What was that!" Mel said, just barely missing another car. "I'm confirmed single for the time being! SO don't even think of it!"

"Whatever boss man . . .what about that girl up front with you?" That unfortunately caused the occupants of the front seats to blush.

"I can't believe this! Stop torturing me right now! I'm trying to get your ungrateful asses to the place and all you can do right now is make fun of me?"

"Yep." Came a relaxed reply from the back.

"All right, you all asked for it." Mel said threateningly, he reached over and hit a button on his dashboard.

"What are you do - " Sami was cut off when the car picked up an immense amount of speed and the occupants of the sports car where now plastered to their seats, except the driver.

"Wa-hoo! You'll all be sorry, cuz ya made me push the Nitro! Hehe!" Mel laughed sinisterly. 'Idiots!'

"Aw man! This is whacked out!" Gary said holding on. 'He's nuts!'

" . . ." Gabe was just wondering, 'Why is everyone except me and Mel screaming?'

"Dude! I'm not sure what I did to deserve this!" Andy groaned, 'Why me!'

"Nii-chan!" 'This is fun, but I'm gonna be sick . . .'

"What the hell are you doing Mel?" 'Is this guy is trying to kill me on my eighteenth birthday?'

"Aw don't worry! Just right . . .about . . .NOW! Yeah!" With a quick flick of the switch again, and now hammering on the brakes, Mel caused the car to spin off and drift directly into the parking space at the front . . .whoa. "How was that?" Mel said as he stepped out and opened the doors automatically with a switch.

"That was possibly the craziest car ride I've ever been on in my eighteen years of life . . ." Sami said putting her hand over her beating heart.

"Thank you." Mel said grinning.

"I can't feel my body at the moment . . ." Andy groaned.

"That was really weird . . ." Said a slightly dazed Sonja.

"I can't believe anyone drives like that . . ." Gary said still recollecting his nerves.

" . . .next time. . . let me show you some stunts!" Gabe said springing out, and leaping over the car. "You drive like a crazy man!"

"I know, now spare me your applause, we have a party to attend to."

"A party? For who?" Sami was still surprised, so she didn't expect anything.

"You'll see." Was the general answer from all those around her. She didn't understand, until Mel took her arm and led her into the large brightly lit building that said, 'A Celebration, tonight. . .by invitation only'. . .

Time: Exactly 5 p.m.

Place: Brilliant Sol Plaza

"Wow . . .what's all this for?" Sami said looking around, the room was dimly lit, there were people everywhere, and some she identified as her classmates and friends.

"Hey! Everyone! She's here!" Mel and his friends shouted out.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Happy Birthday Sami!" The collective crowd shouted.

"What the? Did you all? How? But? Of course! Why? Who? Ah . . .ah . . ." Sami was stammering in surprise.

"Surprised Sami?" Andy said from behind her.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Said Sonja from the other side.

"I hope you enjoy the party, but we have to get ready, right guys?" Mel said, hopping up onto the stage. "We have a few words we want to say." Grabbing a CD, Mel popped it into the sound system.

"Hey, hey! This is Andy Lau of Orange Star! How ya all doin'?" Andy said waving at the group of people. There was quite a lot of cheering and shouting until Andy got control of the crowd again. "Well, today is my cousin Sami's eighteenth birthday, and you all have been invited by me, Sonja, Gabe, Gary and last but not least, the one who got it all together here, Mel! So, we gotta few things to say, er, sing." Andy took a turn, and motioned to the other three guys on stage. Mel usually being the musician, this time, too had a microphone.

"And well, here's our first song, Meteor Rain, or better known as Liu Xing Yu!" Mel said tossing up the microphone.

Liu Xing Yu (Meteor Rain) A/N I don't own this song, it's by F4, a Chinese group. It's really quite nice though.

(Mel) wen rou de xing kong yi gai rang ni gan dong wo zai ni sheng hou wei ni bu zhi yi pian tian kong

(Andy) bu zun ni nan guo ti ni bai ping ji mo meng xiang de zhong liang quan bu dou jiao gei wo

(Gary) qian ni shou gen zhe wo zhou feng zai da you zen yang ni you le wo zai ye bu hui mi lu fang xiang

(The Four) pei ni qu kan liu xing yu luo zai zhe di qiu shang rang ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang

yao ni xiang xin wo de ai zhi ken wei ni yong gan ni hui kan jian xing fu de shuo zai

(Andy) shang gan luo tai duo xin diu gei wo bao hu pi juan de yan huo wo hui ti ni dou gan zhou

(Mel) can lan de yan yu zhi neng dian zui gan qing ru guo wo cheng mo yin wei wo zhen de ai ni

(Gabe) qian ni shou gen zhe wo zhou feng zai da you zen yang ni you le wo zai ye bu hui mi lu fang xiang

(The Four) pei ni qu kan liu xing yu luo zai zhe di qiu shang rang ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang

yao ni xiang xin wo de ai zhi ken wei ni yong gan ni hui kan jian xing fu de shuo zai

yu he yun jian jian shang kai sa xia yi pian wen nuan wo yao fen xiang ni yan zhong de lei guang

pei ni qu kan liu xing yu luo zai zhe di qiu shang rang ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang

yao ni xiang xin wo de ai zhi ken wei ni yong gan ni hui kan jian xing fu de shuo zai  
pei ni qu kan liu xing yu luo zai zhe di qiu shang rang ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang

yao ni xiang xin wo de ai zhi ken wei ni yong gan ni hui kan jian xing fu de shuo zai

(Gary) ni hui kan jian xing fu de shuo zai

Translation:

The loving starry sky should make you feel touched. I'm here by your side, decorating a piece of heaven for you.

I wouldn't allow you to feel sad, I'll chase away your loneliness. The weight of your unfulfilled dreams, let me bear them all.

Leading you by the hand. Doesn't matter how strong the wind becomes. For you have me now, you'll never lose your way again.

Watching the meteor rain fall onto Earth with you. Letting your tears fall on my shoulder. I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you.  
And I'll show you where Happiness lies.

If you have too much sadness, leave your heart for me to protect. The tired fireworks, I'll chase them away for you.

Flowery words are only decorative. If I am silent, that's because I love you too much.

Leading you by the hand. Doesn't matter how strong the wind becomes. For you have me now, you'll never lose your way again.

Watching the meteor rain fall onto Earth with you. Letting your tears fall on my shoulder.  
I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you. And I'll show you where Happiness lies.

The rain has stopped, the clouds have parted. Leaving behind a lovely warmth. I want to share the tears in your eyes.

Watching the meteor rain fall onto Earth with you. Letting your tears fall on my shoulder.  
I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you. And I'll show you where Happiness lies.

Watching the meteor rain fall onto Earth with you. Letting your tears fall on my shoulder.  
I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you.

And I'll show you where Happiness lies.

And that was it, the song ended. Cheers rose from the crowds and Sami was blushing quite a bit. Mel hopped off the stage and grinned,

"So how was that?"

"It . . .it . . ."

"It was great! Even though I didn't get a word of that, it sounded so good!" Sonja said for Sami. Sami just stared, and was quickly led to a chair before she fell.

"Wha . . .who . . .how?" She still was out of it. She then regained her senses, and stared at her friends, new and old, grinning at her.

"Don't, you worry, I dealt with most of it, it cost quite a bit, but hey. . .don't you think it was worth your while?"

"Yeah, Mel coughed up the dough for this, he even paid a bit extra!"

"And he DID pay for the clothes we bought that day, and I used every cent of it!"

"So, from all of us, to you . . .happy birthday Sami!" They all said in unison.

"I . . .I . . .wow! Thanks guys! This is the first time in all my life, someone actually bothered to book a place and have a party for me!" She said wiping away a few happy tears.

"Don't mention it . . .but you and me, we gotta fight." Mel said in a more serious tone.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. But have fun for now. . ." That unfortunate comment caused a dead silence, as Mel walked off into the crowd. . .but then, it was broken by Gary, who decided to cheer things up.

"Don't you worry, he's been acting strange for a while, what he says . . .it don't make that much sense anyway. So if he says something weird like that, he's not serious. Trust me! I knew him long enough!"

"Oh . . .all right." That was unfortunately still rather unnerving for Sami, so she sat down and looked around. Sonja took a seat beside her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"That's good."

"But the thing is . . .why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he say he has to fight me?"

"I'm not sure but I might have an idea . . ."

"Tell me . . ." With that, Sonja leaned over and whispered something to Sami. That caused her to gasp, then she gritted her teeth. "What! Honestly! I don't think he can beat me then! I'll show him!" When Sami finished her ranting, there were many pairs of eyes around looking towards the general direction of Andy and his friends . . .

Time: Late-October, A Friday afternoon

Place: Main foyer of the school

"Mel Mah! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Came a female voice from the other side of the foyer. Mel did a 180-degree turn, to see an angry Sami stomping towards him. Now wearing her uniform, like the rest of the students, the white tank top and green pants. Her hair was still long, but she had the bandanna and her contacts were in, instead of her glasses.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now." He said indifferently.

"You know! What you said at my party! 'I need to fight you!' Well, it took me almost the whole month to gather the nerve just say this to you!" She said thrusting a finger at him.

"A whole month? I thought you had plenty of nerve." This was starting to get tense and into another one of those insult matches.

"Urgh! Why the heck are you so level headed?"

"And why are you so intense? You're far too high strung."

"Grr!" She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "You, me, in the war room simulator, next week, and same time! And I'm gonna kick your butt all the way to Yellow Comet and back!" That caused a vein to poke out of Mel's forehead.

"What! You think you can beat me! I'd just like to see you try!"

"I will! And to make matters a bit more interesting . . ."

"What?"

"I'll tell you next week," She smirked and walked off, blowing a very, very impudent kiss at him. "BOY-friend." That really caused Mel to get really ticked, as the crowd around, that saw that little scene were now whispering random comments about the two and rumors about possible relationships.

"Augh! That cocky girl makes me so angry sometimes! Why does she do it?" For a fact, since her birthday, Sami had been making certain comments to Mel that were rather rude and annoying. But the two still wouldn't settle their conflicts yet, and insult matches usually ensued. Just today however, Sami finally brought up the nerve to say something right out in the open. And that just isn't the right thing to do . . .especially to a single guy. "I am going to make her pay!"

"Um . . .dude, this is my cousin we're talking about . . .careful. But I swear, when you two first met, I thought I saw something spark." Andy said.

"Please nii-chan, calm down, you might do something you might regret." Sonja pleaded. That was a bit too late. Mel was standing next to a potted palm and of course, like most Destructive En users, he would sometimes lose some control, (rarely) but they will every so often. He drew his sword and just held it out. A second later, the palm plant was dissected into a zillion little pieces, all the while, the sword remained still. Then the palm remains were suddenly incinerated and some charred ashes remained.

" . . .that's a heck of a lot better. . .did I kill anyone?" Mel said looking around, just like he'd just waken up. That caused Andy and Sonja to face-fault.

"Well, at least you didn't. But still taking out that sword in a public place is dangerous . . .and by the way, you owe the University a new palm tree. . ." Andy said, now moving back closer.

"Oh. . ." Mel said looking at the pathetic piles of ashes near his feet. "Whoops."

Author's notes: And we'll leave it at that in this chapter. I need some tenseness, is that even a word? Oh well. . .any who, you can see this is a really, really long chapter. But hey, eight pages are of dossiers and two were of that song and its translation. By the by, if you haven't guessed, ichuunoonna, is the Japanese Romanji for 'girlfriend'. And sorry, couldn't put the plain silliness part in, but got the celebration, (Sami's party). Accusation, (Sami accusing Mel of being cocky and going to defeat her). Confrontation, (Sami confronting Mel and challenging him). Plain silliness will come when match between them occurs. And its gonna be pretty weird. Oh and slight Content warning. . .no yaoi or shounen-ai mind you!

OMAKE: For Mel and Sami's first insult competition.

"What? I BUG you? No, no I think the thing is, you bug me!"

"I don't think so! Little miss moocher! Can't afford her own chocolate! Even though she has her own guns and a cell phone!"

"What was that? I'm gonna get you for that one. Another thing! Those guns were government supplied and the phone was from Andy!" With much angst, the two were bickering to a point that Sonja just shrank and hid behind Andy, who was having a slight problem controlling himself, and he fainted. Again. Gabe and Gary, just staring blankly at the scene their friend and the girl next door were making, decided to think up some scheme to shut them up.

"Hey, G, what say you say something witty, that stop them cold?" Gary said to Gabe.

"-you stupid,"

"Yeah, but what?" Gabe said rubbing his chin.

"-shut the hell up!" Sami screeched.

"I dunno"

"-annoying,"

"Well think of something."

"SHUT UP!"

"Think anime cartoons." Gary suggested.

"-cheap,"

"Like?" Gabe said, looking up at the sudden idea.

"I'm gonna." Sami said threateningly at Mel, who was practically nose to nose with her.

"Try that Evangelion one."

"-un-cute,"

"Okay, got it!" Gabe said, an idea lighting up in his head.

"Don't push me pal!"

"-tram" Before Mel finished his sentence. . .he pulled out his gun, and Sami did likewise. Both of them had their weapons cocked, and were aiming at each other's throats. . .

"Hoo-boy. . .this will really take a lot of work to get them to stop. . ." Gabe said, as the rest of them started to sweat-drop. . .

END OMAKE

A/N: Sorry! I really wanted to do that! Heh. . .keep reading on for dossiers.

Here are the dossiers of the rest of the Orange Star Officers, that includes Olaf and Grit and the ones I made up.

Name: Nell C. Fortune 

DOB: Jul. 7 (However, she is older than the others, so she's 21)

A/N: check the brackets of these characters for age. The students are all roughly 17-18 based on their birthdays.

Gender: Female

Nationality: Caucasian/Japanese

Rank: 4th year student, 4th rank Advisory Commanding Officer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Nell is one of Orange Star's best and brightest students. Not only does her beauty match her brilliance, she is one of extremely high luck. Her fondness of both Grit and Max leave her in an awkward love triangle. However, that might change for the worse as the events advance. Her fondness of staying as feminine as possible, makes her an excellent target for cat-calls and wolf-whistles. However this makes all those who participate in those activities, get hammered into the ground by their girlfriends. She finds much luck in whatever she does even though she usually doesn't need it at school. Her patient demeanor at times, is somewhat frustrating. And she finds both Mel and Andy to be complete wiseacres that goof off sometimes. But either way, she can work it out with them. ;)

Strengths: Extremely lucky and can cause more damage than usual.

Weaknesses: None.

CO Power:

Lucky Star: Makes self luckier than usual. Causing more damage.

Well-balanced with no weak points. Born under a lucky star.

Super CO Power:

Lady Luck: Makes self even luckier than usual. Causing more damage.

Hit- Willful cadets, Max and Grit.

Miss- Olaf, Losing her lucky pin.

"Do you need extra instruction?" or "Wha! I can't find my lucky pin again Mel!"

Mel: "Just great. . ."

Name: Max J. Douglas

DOB: May 30 (He's 25 for your information.)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 2nd rank Commanding Officer

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blue

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 250 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Max is the dependable and brave direct combat artist. His fondness for weight training however, left him off a bit especially when exams hit. Oh well. However, as an instructor at Orange Star U, he's left off to teach those lousy kids how to go toe-to-toe with tanks. However, he' still quite an invaluable asset to Orange Star's forces. He tends to hang around with Nell and Grit, as he tries to compete for Nell's emotions. As an incredibly muscle-bound guy, girls tend to flock over to him, but that really depends.

Anyhow, his strengths really allow him to tear into the opposition. But really, his lack of indirect combat skills leaves much to be desired. But who really cares when you tear them up in less than two rounds?

Strengths: Direct units have extremely high fire power.

Weaknesses: Indirect units are weaker and have shorter range.

CO Power:

Max Force: Adds to direct unit strength and 1 to those units' movement rate.

Super CO Power:

Max Blast: Adds to direct unit strength and 2 to those units' movement rate.

Dependable and brave. Over-protective of Sami and Andy.

Hit: Weight Training, Nell

Miss: Studying, Indirect combat

"Now it's my turn!" or "Ack! Nell can you stop that?"

Nell: "Aww. . . but I wanna dance!"

Name: Olaf S. Winters

DOB: Dec 24 (32)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 1st ranking General in Orange Star

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5'5

Weight: 240 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Olaf is the high commander of Orange Star's army. He is believed to be quite treacherous according to some of his subordinates. However most don't realize his true intentions. His ability to make it snow causes most COs quite a lot of grief. However, his ability to command isn't that great, as most of his plans are fouled up so much. However, as the rain comes, he immediately calls up a leave of absence for himself. He usually tends to be with Grit, who usually has to tolerate his bellowing and bossiness.

Strengths: Able to move through snow normally.

Weaknesses: Stopped dead in his tracks when it rains.

CO Power:

Blizzard: Causes it to snow for a day and makes the conditions more favorable for his units.

Super CO Power:

Winter Fury : Causes 2 damage to all enemy units, causes it to snow.

Plans often go awry, but he's deadly serious.

Hit: Warm boots, Christmas

Miss: Rain Clouds, Nell

"I will teach you the meaning of power!" or "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!"

Name: Grit B. Masterson

DOB: Sept 21(25)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian (Western)

Rank: 2nd rank Commanding Officer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown/Grey

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Thin and lanky, laid back and easy going, Grit is the ever so-called unreliable one in the force. The Westernish twang of his speech and swagger makes him an easy target to pick out. However, his favorite things to shoot at are targets. He, of course being as oblivious as he is, doesn't realize how he managed to get into the love-triangle with Max and Nell. Other than that, Grit is usually involved with the snooping and lurking that Olaf forces on him. Wearing what seems to be a bandanna around his neck and an oversized cowboy hat, Grit is probably the best sharpshooter and quick draw artist in the country and world. He also has a soft spot for the kids as he managed to take care of Sonja for a while too. However his easygoing nature causes him to have some oversight especially when it comes to fighting. But being a sharpshooter has its drawbacks, since his direct units stink.

Strengths: 1 to range for all indirect units and extra fire-power.

Weaknesses: All other direct units and infantry do less damage.

CO Power:

Snipe Attack: 1 to already impressive range and 50 damage boost to indirect. 10? to other units.

Super CO Power:

Super Snipe : 2 to already impressive range and 50 damage boost to indirect. 10? to other units.

Laid-back style masks dependability. A peerless marksman.

Hit: Cats, Target Practice

Miss: Rats, Olaf's constant bellowing

"What's the ruckus?" or "Howdy darlin' do you fancy if'n I buy you a drink?"

Name: Hikagi Kageri

DOB: Oct 13 (24)

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: Intelligence Officer, 1st rank

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown with slight blue streaks

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 95 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Hikagi is Orange Star's top Intel officer. Her calm and calculating nature allow her to creep through and strike her opponents in the darkness. However, despite her advantages in the Fog, she herself is afraid of the dark. But in spite of her cool nature, she herself is like a teenage girl with her hormones out of check. She finds the Infantry officer, Rush quite attractive, but being rather shy herself, she can't find herself talking to him without freaking out. Other than being really pretty, she finds that her serious nature will never last, because she really wants to get to know him. Hikagi: I really like him! Can you please make it so that he falls for me, Mel-kun? Mel: Umm. . . Hikagi-sempai, he already likes you though. . . Hikagi: Oh! Silly me! Heehee. . . Mel: Oi. . .

Strengths: Vision in Fog or War is plus 1, can't get trapped because traps are sensed and doesn't use fuel if moves are canceled.

Weaknesses: All units do less damage when not in Fog of War. Also defense is lower in Fog of War.

CO Power:

Black/White: Causes all enemy units to have 0 vision and own units have 100 vision, being able to see whole map, including forests and reefs.

Super CO Power:

Satellite Strike: Blasts all foes for 3 damage.

A master of fog and shadows, yet she's still afraid of the dark.

Hit: Lights, white

Miss: Blackouts, shadows

"A shadow is your worst enemy." or "Do you like me?"

Name: Squall R. Galen

DOB: Mar 30 (27)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian/Japanese

Rank: 2nd rank Commanding Officer

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Squall is the calm, silent type. A long dark jacket and black clothing is all he seems to be. Floating from place to place, as it seems, he is the storm cloud of Orange Star. Being a stronger anti-thesis of Commander Olaf, Squall commands the storms and causes much havoc, as most of his opponents are then unable to move anywhere.

Strengths: Can move just fine in rain.

Weaknesses: Stuck when it snows.

CO Power:

Paralyzing Storm: Causes it to rain, but the rain stops enemies cold, i.e.: UNABLE TO MOVE, PERIOD!

Super CO Power:

Raising Storm: Raises a storm that damages all enemies by 2 and lasts for 3 days.

A seemingly drifting cloud of rain.

Hit: Rainy days, water

Miss: Snow, ice

"A storm may be the last you remember of me." Or "The wind blows, so?"

Name: Rush F. Dash

DOB: Jan 1 (29)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 1st ranking infantry commanding officer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Rush is the hurried and rushed, but still relaxed and carefree CO of Orange Star's Special forces unit. He finds that his resemblance to some odd video game character is really quite annoying (Cloud Strife). As his sights are set for Hikagi, he's not sure if she does notice him or not. But, as the reactions grew stronger, he realizes that she does notice, but she's probably too shy to have the initiative. And Rush himself, is not one to start things yet, either. So maybe a little push is all they need. Anyways, ignoring the romantic part, Rush is at the best in capturing enemy bases. His 9 to capture, makes it almost impossible to win, unless the HQ is heavily guarded. And with movement bonuses of 2 to Infantry, Mechs and transport units, he can run rings around his opponents. However his use of other units are left little to be desired.

Strengths: Infantry has an incredibly high move rating. So do transports.

Weaknesses: Other units are weaker.

CO Power:

Capture: Gives a 100 rate of capture no matter HP, and 2 to already high move rate to infantry units. Really useful to win a battle really quickly.

Super CO Power:

Sonic Strike: Infantry have 3x movement and increased attack.

The highly hurried and spontaneous infantry master.

Hit: Hikagi, running

Miss: Waiting in line, having to wait. Period.

"You got to relax, then rush in to make the best of it!" or "Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you'll never escape my infantry men!"

Next up. . .Green Earth Forces!


	8. A little match of what? What was that yo...

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – I will include dossiers on all characters that I make or use. That means all characters in the game will appear, however now that I have added a couple of new characters, they'll have dossiers too. And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Time: Same time we left off, duh!

Place: Like I just said, same time, same place!

Mel was still miffed that Sami actually did that. He re-sheathed his sword and stared thoughtfully at the pile of ashes that was the palm tree in a pot.

"Hmm . . .now that's nifty . . .I've never had anything get BOTH chopped into bits and incinerated . . .need to further the deeper capabilities of the uncontrollable Destructive En . . ." Mel then took a small scroll and pen and jotted down some notes. His friends around him just sweat-dropped.

"Um . . .shouldn't you be planning some completely insane strategy to blast her out of the sky?" Gary asked warily. After all, if just drawing out the sword could totally destroy a plant, Mel using it could do a whole heck of a lot of damage.

" . . .Hoo wee! I didn't know you could do that with that blade! Let me see it!" Gabe said walking a bit closer.

"Here you go, careful, I think it's still hot." Mel said drawing out the blade carefully, he looked down it first, swung it around and tossed it up and caught it before handing it to Gabe.

"Hmm . . ." Gabe did similar with the sword, but being more skilled with blades, he drew his own as well and did some blade dancing techniques. "Yaa!" The others stepped back. Being close to someone who could operate to swords expertly is not safe. Leaping up, Gabe tossed both up, and flipped away. Both swords sank deep into the tiles. Not surprisingly, the weapons were different. They contained the flow of CO energies . . . "Here you are, your weapon . . .fine blade too. Now, what do we do? That girl is nuts . . .to face up against you . . .you haven't lost since you got far too overconfident and the guy got your HQ."

"That was 7 years ago . . ."

"You lost?" Andy was wide eyed. His friend, who was probably one of the most dangerous around, had suffered defeat. Even Sami, never lost before, or else she avoided telling him because of the shame of it all.

"Yes . . .I got too damn cocky and was focusing on blowing up stuff, I never really thought of guarding my HQ until I developed better strategies. It's really sad that I lost to someone who could have just been shot out with rockets, but I ignored it . . ." Mel shook his head and walked off. What he failed to notice, was another similar pair of eyes following Andy . . .

Time: 3:00 p.m.

Place?

"Sir, our 'subject' is quite an interesting one . . .his capabilities are incredible, perfectly balanced. Unfortunately, no true strengths or weaknesses, but all the more, easier to train and handle."

"Most interesting . . .no strengths or weaknesses . . .but a CO power to counterbalance damage and add to attack and defense strength."

"Sir, I didn't say anything about CO powers . . ."

"Fool! I too have been observing this 'boy'. His skills are impeccable. However, those around him, they are highly protective of this boy . . .we need to find a way to get through them and get a clean sample."

"Of course sir . . .our agents posing as students and soldiers there are aware that there is some sort of a social event there. The subject should be unguarded and we may strike unnoticed."

"Excellent! When shall the preparations for this 'social event' occur?"

"Late December."

"Good . . .now be off, I shall prepare for the experimentation."

"Yes sir." The lackey dashed off, away from his commander . . .

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! My plan for world domination is flawless!" As the evil power hungry leader swept off . . .no one knew what else could happen . . .

Time: 4:00 p.m.

Place: Guy's hangout

"Lamenting the past, is all I do, why do you say, I despise you? Is all that you see, in me that is true . . .I've seen you cry your insides die, but why do you continue to bother me through and through? I don't see what you want me to see in you . . .but do you see that I can't li-"

"All right, you melancholy is quite nice, but shut up already!" Andy burst out to a now cringing Mel.

"Augh! Don't scream in my ear! I don't need to be deaf at 18!"

"Yeah Andy, cut that out, it was getting interesting." Gabe said polishing his knives.

"Huh . . .you guys get more boring each and every time. I wanna go to target practice . . ." Gary said pulling out a case. He opened it and started assembling and disassembling a sniper rifle. "Hmph . . .never had a chance to use this yet though . . ." Shrugging, he tossed it back into the case and sat down.

"Whatever . . .I've a week to prepare for Sami's all-out onslaught . . .if I'm lucky, I might avoid getting slapped today . . .or tomorrow, or for the rest of this week."

"You're full of optimism . . .oh well . . .we'll see . . .and if you want me to, I can clear out the whole War Room area next week." Gabe volunteered.

"Huh? Okay . . .I could care less . . .but that depends on whatever the heck she's trying to pull. So go ahead, clear it out . . .without killing anyone!"

"Heh! You'd think I'd do that again?"

"Yeah. You're so unpredictable and crazy at times. Especially with all the sharp pointy things you have." Mel said humorously.

"Well, gee, I'm hurt . . .how's about I duel with you too then?"

"Fine." Mel said drawing his sword. "Right now."

"Um . . .no thanks. I'd like to stay alive for Alice-chan."

"Hahahahahaha! Finally, you and a girl. Gonna ditch us then?"

"Not very likely, I just started going out this year . . ."

"Me too!" Gary stated.

"Oi! I'm gonna lose two of my best pals to a pair of chicks . . ." Mel said laughing. "I better not lose you too Andy! But, hey, Sonja rubs off on you after a while. She's quite sweet. She still needs someone to look after her anyway. Can I trust you with that Andy?" Andy didn't respond, it looked like he was daydreaming . . .

Time: Who knows?

Place: Andy's head

(Funky, psychedelic daydream mode)

A/N: Since Mel and Co. can't look into other people's heads, our all omniscient author can give you a look . . .

Andy was sitting next to Sonja, looking prettier than ever. How typical. They lean over together and Andy pulls her closer and into a hug. Then a . . .

Sami: WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?

Author Mel: (shrugging) Dunno, you interrupted my look into his head.

Sami: Oh . . .probably his sicko daydreams about (Mel covers her mouth) mmph! Mmph!

Mel: This is PG-13! Not R rated! Don't be so graphic!

Sami: Mmph! Mmph! (Still muffled, bites Mel's fingers)

Mel: Ouch!

Sami: Like I was saying . . .Andy was probably thinking of -

Mel: That does it! (Takes out tranquilizer and pokes her)

Sami: Huh? Ooh . . .(thud)

Mel: And back to the story . . .sorry, but Sami's a bit weird right now . . .

Sami: Wee . . .I see chocolates . . .

Mel: Oh my . . .

Back to the Story . . .

"Hey! Stupid! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about Miss Sodashi weren't you?" Mel asked.

"What!" Andy started to blush.

"I bet you were thinking about . . .hmm . . .nah, your mind is too dirty!"

"Hey!" Andy said jumping up. There was general laughter and chuckling as Andy started to turn really red. "You guys!"

"Aww! Don't take it to heart Andy! We're just messing with you! Then we'll mess with Mel!" Gary joked.

"You wanna mess with me? Just try and I kill you all!"

"Ah! Insane! Insane!"

"I'll give you all insane!" Then the guys broke out into a fight and that was how the rest of the day went, with the four idiots pounding each other senseless.

Time: A week later . . .

Place: The War Room!

" . . .where is everyone?" Mel said walking into the room and looking around. He expected a lot of people after they had heard his and Sami's sudden outburst last week.

"We kinda cleared 'em out for you two!" Andy said cheerfully. Mel just made a face as he started to sweat-drop. He turned and saw only Gabe, Gary, Sonja, Andy . . .and of course his current rival, Sami.

"Grr . . .all right . . .heh, heh . . .wanna know the 'interesting' part yet? Huh Mel? Hmm?" She said in a sickeningly irritating way.

"Fine . . ." Mel, said as he took a seat. "Spare me your trivialities Sami."

"There's a small wager in it, you lose, I get 500 G and dinner for two whenever I want, wherever I want!"

"And if I win?"

"I would give up my single status and let you go out with me!" She giggled.

" . . .?"

"But there's more! It's a S-T-R-I-P sim-battle!" That small comment caused a sudden outburst among those there.

"What! You drag me over here to humiliate me as well or what? You are twisted! And no way in heck am I stripping for you!"

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't back out now! If you do, I'll tell everyone how weak and sucky you are at this! Nyah!"

"What . . .was . . .that!"

"Eep . . ." Andy said as he watched Mel change moods.

"That you are a -"

"I heard that already . . ." Mel said in a deathly, evil voice. As he looked back up, his dark sunglasses replaced his regular glasses. "And what is that stripping for?"

"For every five units you lose, you lose a piece of clothing . . .that way we can tell how badly I'm beating you! Hee hee!"

"You asked for it missy." Mel said kneeling down picking up his glasses. He tossed them in the air and they neatly landed on the table. "We'll see who beats who."

"Bring it on Mel!" Sami said mockingly.

" . . .I will!" He said sneering. "You know the rules, don't you? Well, here's my army! White Sun forces!"

"Yeah! And here's mine! Green Earth forces!"

"It's War!"

A/N: Oh my . . .sorry about the cheesiness of that, but still, that's the best way I can set up a battle (for now, God forbid . . .) Seems Yu-Gi-Oh-ish to me though . . .well sorry either way. And sorry for those insulted by the strip thingy, but that was my only idea right now, and I need a way to draw the characters closer . . .so yeah . . .R&R always! Muha!

Second A/N: If you're all wondering what White Sun troops look like . . .think Blue Moon hats, Green Earth Jackets, and Orange Star weapons. The units are white of course, and they are based on Orange Star design and the base is a cross of Green Earth's and Yellow Comet's. (Smile more, it does you good.)

Sami drew up and smiled smugly at Mel. Mel didn't react; he just looked at the screen.

'Fog . . .great . . .not! She's gonna get hit so hard, she won't know what happened. Heh . . .pathetic . . .but still, why did she want to . . .oh crap . . .I provoked it . . .whoops . . .' Mel slightly sweat-dropped as he watched Sami make her move. 'Geez . . .what's she doing? Doesn't she have any sense of strategy?' Sami was building a whole swarm of mechs and running off capturing stuff. Mel decided that he'd do the same, but with infantry . . .much cheaper and much higher move rating . . .

Time: A bit later . . .

Place: You better damn well know by now!

Sami gritted her teeth, and started to seethe as usual. She was having a heck of a time just trying to find Mel's units. Mel continued to prod at her, and decided to start a decisive strike.

"Hey, Sami! Wonder where I am huh?"

"Grr! Yeah!"

"Well here's a hint!"

'Blam!'

"Ha!" A rocket unit had then blasted Sami's infantry out of there. "That's . . .2 now!" 'I can see all her units . . .I guess I'll just mess with her for a while then.'

"Urgh! Show yourself!"

"Nope . . .you're gonna try and find me. But I have tanks in your way! So don't even try and get in."

"I'll get you!"

"Not yet you won't." Mel sneered some more as he sent in some bombers and took out her tanks "Four. Let's see what you got."

"Here!" Sami locked on with her missile units and shot down the four bombers. Mel first started to worry, then his glasses slid down his face.

"Argh! I'll get you yet Sami! Wait a sec . . .heh. You only think you're hurting me . . .but naturally, you can't do enough to me! Cuz this is gonna show how bad you are gonna lose!" Mel then unleashed Destruction Strike on a relatively large squad of Sami's many Mech units, twenty-four.

'Blam! Bang! (other random exploding noises)'

"What the? That's your CO power?" Sami said in shock.

"There's more . . . and by the way . . .that's five things you lose."

" . . .I hate you." Sami grumbled as she pulled off her bandanna, her shoes and her socks. "I'll still get you!"

"You wish sweetheart." Mel then ducked as the sneakers whizzed by his head. "Oh geez! Easy now!"

"Never!"

"I'm not finished yet." Mel rushed in with some tanks and blasted more of the mechs to oblivion, and then finished with a battleship cannon strike. "Five more! Ha!"

"I really hate you . . ." Sami grumbled as she tossed off her watch.

"Go ahead . . .do your worst."

"I will . . .Double Time!"

"I doubt that'll really do anything."

"You're mocking me? How dare you!" Sami yelled as Mechs started dashing towards Mel's general area.

"You can't find me! And yes, I am mocking you!" Then a sudden realization popped into Mel's head. 'She looks so . . .cute when she's angry . . .where the heck did that come from? What the heck is wrong with me? Damn man . . .' Sami's troops continued their mad rush into uncharted territory.

"Where the heck are you?" Sami said as she ended her turn.

"Right here . . ." Mel said, watching Sami gape as her Mechs were blown away buy lots of tanks and rockets.

'1, 2. . .9, 10 . . .more units lost! Ack! I'm losing! But how? This is crazy!' Sami thought to her self as she pulled off the two white gloves and tossed them at her rival. "You suck . . ."

"At least I don't do it for free like you."

A/N: If that in the least was offending . . .sorry, I got it from a friend . . .and it just happened.

"What!" There was some laughter in the back from the observers . . .then there was some conversation.

"Wow, Mel's pretty good, he's managed to waste . . .35 of Sam's units."

"Yeah . . .but Sami's good too, but what's up with her? She never loses this bad" Andy said.

"Well, we'll see Andy. Sami-chan is just as capable to anything as Mel." Sonja said observing the last of Sami's assault. Sami was breathing heavily as she tried to contain her anger. Mel gave her a smug look and just lifted his glasses up onto his forehead.

"Well . . .give up yet?"

"Never!"

"In that case . . .here's some more pain!" Mel spied some enemy aircraft heading for his bases, then he had them shot down. "Hey . . .do copters with infantry count as one, or two?"

"Unfortunately for me . . .two . . ." Sami said grudgingly.

"Hmm." 'Do the math stupid. That's another six you got . . .is she losing on purpose?'

'I hate him . . .yet, I find him so compelling . . .he's beating me though! Mmm . . .I can't let him of all people beat me . . .and humiliate me in front of my friends . . .great, another three units . . .what's that mean . . .I lose my belt now . . .then my shirt . . .later . . .' Sami thought to herself as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"What's the matter? Embarrassed?" Mel said taunting at her.

"I'm not telling you!" She spat back. 'In fact, I'm gonna die of embarrassment, this is so whacked out . . .I . . .don't hate him though . . .why?'

"Well . . .it's your turn."

"I know! I'm not stupid!" Sami said, as she unbuckled her belt and tossed it at Mel, just like the last few things. However, it caused her pants to slightly drop, revealing more of her mid-riff.

"Calm down . . .geez." 'Wow . . .she's quite a sight . . .pretty too . . .? What the heck am I thinking? This girl has been tormenting me for the past . . .month! What am I doing falling for her? Now of all times! Argh!'

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I am losing!" Sami said fuming.

"Hmm . . .the great Sami is getting her dainty little butt whooped." Andy said chuckling.

"Haha! That's so funny Andy." Sonja said leaning over for a better look.

"Now you two are being harsh, no one deserves a beating that bad." Gabe said trying to back up the badly losing girl.

"Yeah, 'specially from Mel!" Gary piped up.

"Would you look at that? She's practically freaking out! Hey cuz! Watch it! You might lose it! Literally!"

"SHUT UP! I am soo gonna beat him!"

"You can try Sami, but you'll never beat me."

"I WILL SO BEAT YOU!"

"You can damn well try then . . .my turn." In the past few turns, Mel had taken over much of Sami's original territory and was heading towards her base for a final blow. Sami was getting more and more frustrated, that the next unit she had just lost, had cost her, her white tank top.

"I am in shear disgust of you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"Gee . . .you're so high-strung, calm down."

"How the heck am I supposed to calm down?"

"Hmm . . .how about the fact you aren't wearing a shirt?" Mel suggested, as Sami then looked down and shrank back into her chair blushing.

"I . . .I . . ."

"Whatever . . .you have six units left . . .and no bases or factories of the sort now."

"How . . .how did you know that?" She was stunned, how could any opponent in a fog of war battle tell how many units and properties she had left? She was perplexed. "What in the . . .but how? What . . .are . . .no . . .what can you do?"

"A whole lot . . .stick around and you'll find out . . .oh lookie . . . an APC . . ."

"What the? Oh no . . ." The startling realization that she was going to lose hit Sami.

'Blam!'

"That's one . . .five more left." The way Mel said it wasn't in the form of a taunt, it seemed more of a bored realization and advisory fact. "And that's the next one . . ."

"There is one thing I really hate about you . . ."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Mel said calmly as he blew up her last Mech.

"The way you are so god damn calm all the time! Heck! The other thing is the way you manage to blast my units! I only managed to kill four! FOUR of your how many?"

"Try . . .49 . . ." Mel said shrugging as he blasted a tank. Sami had two units left. Both were infantry. As she tried to control her embarrassment and anger and astonishment at the same time, she managed a,

"WHAT!"

"Fine . . .kill this . . .infantry . . ." Mel said impassively.

"I will!" Sami was getting slightly ticked. She was also rather muddled and blinded by sheer rage. She charged her remaining two units and blasted it. "There! Take off something!"

"Fine." Mel shrugged and tossed his sunglasses at her. "Catch."

"This is unbelievable . . .Sami is now, hmm . . .what's that word Gabe-san?" Sonja said observing the two warring officers.

"Try . . .toast."

"Yes . . .I believe so." Gary said rubbing his chin.

"How 'toast' is she then?" Sonja asked.

"Very." Andy said. "She is soo dead."

"I realize that. But hey . . .what are we gonna do? Help? This is a Vs. mode match. That means only two."

"So we're stuck watching huh?"

"Yep." Gary concluded. The attention was then returned to the practically half-naked Sami and the not bespectacled Mel.

"Are you gonna give in now?"

"No!" Sami said. She was shaking and the blush was returning to her cheeks. She hadn't felt defeat like this ever before. She was proud of her skills as one of the only female students that could train infantry. But now, just in one battle that risked it all, she was going to feel a crushing blow. She watched as a tank approached and then destroyed her second last infantry. "Oh . . .no . . ." She looked downcast as she realized that her stupid pride had cost her . . .her pants. A question screamed itself in her head. 'Why the hell did I even think about making the wager so high? Why the heck would this cost me my clothes? My single-ness? My . . .' She cut herself off as she slid the cargo pants off and tossed them aside. She was even more embarrassed than before. There she was, in front of her friends, practically naked. In front of her main rival . . .that made it even worse. She just sat and awaited the inevitable.

"Well . . .you are gonna lose . . .you want it to be quick, or slow?"

"Do as you wish . . .Mel . . ." She slumped against her seat, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Very well . . .I'm sorry . . ." Mel also had a slightly downcast look, as he pushed the CO power activation trigger. "This is overkill." The energies of twenty-four blasts flew towards the single infantry.

'Bang.' That was how it ended. Sami got up from her seat, then she fell onto her knees and started sobbing.

"I . . .I . . .lost . . ." She managed to say before she burst out into more sobs. She hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on the cold tile in her underwear and continued to sob. At that, the rest of them ran over to her.

"SAMI-CHAN! Please! Calm down!" Sonja said grabbing her friend's shoulders.

"Sami! C'mon! Stop!" Andy yelled.

"Please, Sami . . .stop . . .my head is ringing." Gary said.

"Oh my . . ."

" . . ." Was Mel's silent response.

"Mel! Do something!" Sonja said pleadingly.

" . . .all right . . ." He said softly. "Sami . . .please stop . . ."

" . . .no . . .(sniffle, sob)" She choked out. Her face was red and so were her eyes.

"Please? Come on . . .its not that bad to lose."

" . . .no . . .it's . . .not . . .(sniff)"

"Oh please? Come on, at least get dressed, we need to leave."

" . . .no . . .I . . .can't . . .believe it . . .I lost . . .(sob)"

"Sami . . .please . . .come on . . .at least put your shoes on . . ."

" . . ." Was her only response.

"You can wear my coat . . ."

" . . .(sniff)" Mel put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight at her.

" . . .I'll make it up to you."

" . . .mm-hmm . . ." She nodded as she tried blinking back the tears. She leaned a bit closer to Mel.

"What the?" Mel moved back slightly. She continued to inch closer and then hugged him.

" . . .thank you for being the one that beat me . . ." She whispered.

" . . .you're welcome . . .I think . . ." Mel said slightly taken aback. He got back up and took the now neatly folded pile of clothes and handed the shoes to Sami. "Here, take my coat too for now."

"Thank you . . ." She replied quietly, as Sonja and Andy fussed over her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right Sami?" Sonja said helping her slide on her shoes.

"Yeah! Sami, that was quite a turn you took . . .you okay?" Andy said looking at her.

"I better be off. I'm late for dinner with Alice . . ."

"Ha! You are so ging mister Gabe." Gary commented.

"Like you anymore ging mister Gary."

"Hmph." Meanwhile, when the two idiots were arguing, Mel looked thoughtfully at the neat pile of Sami's clothes he had at the table. He decided that she and Andy needed all the help they could get. He reached for his wallet and drew out five crinkled 200 G bills, and then took a scrap of paper and scribbled something down on it. He took the note and folded the money into it, and stuck it neatly in the pile of clothes, where Sami could easily find it.

"I gotta go. See ya guys. See ya . . ."

"Bye . . ." Was the automatic answer, as they watched Mel step out to the exit. Sami, now wearing an oversized trench coat and shoes, quickly got up. She scrabbled over to where her clothes were and picked them up. She then noticed Mel's forgotten sunglasses, and she picked them up, examining the dark lenses. She also noticed the other pair of glasses. "Hey . . .you forgot . . ." She realized that Mel had left already and she put them in the pocket of his coat. "Hmm . . .let's go then I guess . . ." She wiped the last few tears from her eyes and had Sonja and Andy help her back to her room.

Time: 5:00 p.m.

Place: Sami's dorm . . .after the dramatic battle (Was it? Please tell me by reviews)

Sami sat down on the mattress, she felt tired, embarrassed and somewhat uplifted. A feeling of relief drifted on to her as she pulled on a T-shirt and shorts. She sat and thought for a bit, about how she lost, how Mel apologized beforehand and how he didn't mock her. Why was that? She wouldn't know. She had humiliated herself in front of those she was close to, for what? To prove that she was better, but she couldn't. She let out a sigh as she took her uniform, still neatly folded up by Mel, and shook it out. Her eyes followed some slips of paper that fell to the floor. She pulled on her glasses and took a look at the slip:

To Sami, you fought the good fight, but you didn't win. That's all right, no one's perfect. Even I'm not. I've lost a fair amount of times too, don't worry. If you don't want to hold up your end of the wager, you don't have to. I'm not insulted. But here's my end even though you didn't win. And I'd be happy to take you out for dinner anytime.

Mel

PS: You are incredibly cute.

"Aww . . .that's so nice . . ." Sami said, as she picked up her clothes and found the five bills tucked neatly in a pocket. "But why?"

"But why, what Sami?" Sonja asked as she walked by, toweling off her hair.

" . . .nothing really Sonja."

"Hmm? What's that? And 1000G? Where'd you get that?"

"Him. . ."

"Who?"

"My . . .new . . ." Sami said slowly smiling, then broadly grinning. "Boyfriend!"

"Uh?" That shocked Sonja. "What the? You are going to go out with nii-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Sami said beaming.

"But I thought you hated his guts . . ."

"That was then, but now . . .I found a new sense of something . . .fulfillment, perhaps. Ooh . . .I'm so glad he did beat me! (sighs)"

"You are really, really weirding out on me."

"Sorry. But . . .I'm soo happy!"

A/N: If you all hate my guts now . . .fine, be that way. But hey, it's a fanfic. What are you gonna do? Oh well. The rest of the story is relatively linear by then. It goes off into the Campaign and stuff and so on. It's gonna be pretty long to boot. The last chapter took me . . .4 weeks or so to write, so doesn't freak. And I don't really care, but I'm just writing this up as I go . . .so whatever. By the way, Eagle's cool, but a bit . . .I dunno, overconfident. Oh well. Sorry either way. If you hate me, do so, if you don't care, keep on reading, and if you like the way this is going, great. But if you don't like the Sami/Mel thing, don't worry, it's mainly gonna be Andy/Sonja. So keep reading and R&R always. If'n not, I will be very disappointed. Oh well. There is a side story I am writing, in the AW section that is based on the some of the characters of this fic, and it occurs after the Sturm wars. So look for it. It's about crazy drinking games! Well, whatever, thank y'all and thank y'all for the support.

Sonja just shook her head and wandered off, sighing.

"Wow . . .Sami just got hooked up so fast . . .why can't I? This isn't fair . . .why doesn't Andy notice me?" Sonja continued her lamenting and headed off for the room next door . . .

Ging: Wow, so good!

Next chapters coming . . .much later . . .try Christmas, like a present from me! Ha! Oh well. This is Mel here. Like I said earlier. (Look up) Oh well. It's gonna be pretty much the same . . .like I said. (See Chapter 1) Okay? Good. Now keep reading and reviewing. And don't flame so much either! Other than that, you're all cool.

And finally . . .the Green Earth Forces Dossiers! (Don't blame me for anything that happens . . .it's supposed to be funny. And if you have a problem with that . . .then sorry.)

Name: Eagle F. Winston

DOB: July 4 (28)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: The High Commander of Green Earth Army

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light Grey/Blue

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Green Earth

Bio: The ace pilot of Green Earth, Eagle is a veteran of the skies. Being able to attack from the skies like a bird of prey, he strikes fear into the hearts of his prey. Soon to be involved in the Great War, he finds Andy as a soon to be potential rival. However, he has that 'paternal' complex, and it unfortunately makes him want to look out for the younger girls, but he doesn't give a damn about the guys. Mel & Andy: HEY! JERK! But being somewhat cocky and brazen, he sometimes underestimates his foes. His personal history is quite shrouded as he has suffered from a lot in his youth.

Strengths: All air units use less fuel and have higher fire power.

Weaknesses: His ships are SO weak, that an old man in a rowboat armed with a handgun, ice pick and some matches and gas could take him out.

CO Power:

Lightning Strike: Allows all non-infantry units to attack again, but with 30 lower attack and defense.

Super CO Power: (appears that Lightning Strike is Super CO Power now, but this one goes here anyways)

Lightning Drive : Air Attack and Defense up

An ace pilot who's as tough as nails.

Hit: Lucky goggles, Sami and Sonja.

Miss: Swimming, Mel and Andy.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" or "I am not easy prey! Haha! OUCH!" Sami: Stop bragging, it annoys me.

Name: Drake S. Blueseas

DOB: Oct 25 (33)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 2nd in Command of Green Earth. Captain.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 210 lbs

Country: Green Earth

Bio: Drake is the captain of the Green Earth Navy. His relaxed and carefree nature tends to make him popular among the students and makes him somewhat unpopular with Eagle trying to get him to work. Too bad for Eagle . . . Anyhow, Drake is the master of the 7? Seas and likes blasting his opponents out of the water, and drenching them with his trademark Tsunami. But like Eagle's proud nature, Drake's carefree one causes similar results, until Eagle tells him to shape up.

Strengths: All naval units have auto 2 defense and 20 higher fire power.

Weaknesses: All air units stink beyond normal belief. PHEW!

CO Power:

Tsunami: Causes 1 damage to all enemy units and 10 to attack of all units.

Super CO Power:

Typhoon : Deals 2 damage to all enemy units, halves fuel and hinders move rate.

A relaxed and carefree swashbuckler.

Hit: The Sea, relaxing

Miss: Heights, Planes and anything that flies

"Slow down, matey. What's the rush?" or "Yohoho and a bottle of, um . . . I dunno."


	9. Well, Someone Give Andy a Clue!

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – I will include dossiers on all characters that I make or use. That means all characters in the game will appear, however now that I have added a couple of new characters, they'll have dossiers too. And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Hello again, sorry if anything from the last chapter offended you. Oh well. Any who, keep on reading if you want, but I won't really be doing much now. But hello, you wanted more action and stuff? I'll give you that. And the sim-battle, if it was a bit weak, I'll take any suggestions. Yeah . . .and I did give you guys a sim battle, now get off my case! PS: Sami is my favorite AW character in general, Grit is my best for tactical offense. And Eagle is cool and all but, neh.

Time: That night . . .

Place: Officer's Suite 7th floor

A bit or so after that little . . .incident, Sami actually bothered to drag Mel out with her. Fussing and complaining and after a little bit of heck, the two actually managed to get something going on between them. That was before Sami had given back Mel's glasses, both pairs, as he was very well blind without them. He had managed to hit a few walls and people in the process as he wandered to the room just next door. However, that was from the War Room, but the Destructive En that allowed him to see without the glasses had worn off, and that was just as he came down the hall. There were a few random people that had 'gotten' into Mel's way, and they ended up being floored or stuck into the walls.

"Aiya . . .stupid people in my way." Mel muttered as he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" came a clear voice. Then the door swung open. "YOU!"

"Huh?" Mel said as he saw something red and blurry in front of him.

'Smack!'

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Mel yelled rubbing his face.

"Just to get you back for beating me so badly, Mel." Sami said shamefacedly.

"Huh? Sami?" Mel said squinting.

"Yes, it's me. Can't you see anything?"

"Nope."

"I suppose you came back for your stuff right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll get your things. Come in for a sec, okay?"

"Okay." Mel said as he continued rubbing his cheek, he followed her in to the room. It was now better furnished, now that they found out that for whatever rank you have, the better furniture the Academy provides for you. However, Mel hadn't really noticed, since Sami had excommunicated him from her dorm since last week. She led him to a couch and he sat down waiting.

"Here you go." She handed him the black framed lenses, and placed the rest of his stuff onto the couch.

"Thanks. There, now I can see." Blinking, Mel took a good look at what was around him. In which case, he saw some furniture, a TV, a table and some chairs, and lastly what he saw was Sami leaning over him with her face inches from his. "Uh?"

"Thanks for the note. It's awfully nice of you."

"Oh, you're welcome. I think."

"Don't worry, I'm not in the least bit upset now."

"But-you-just . . ."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Hmm? Who's in now?" Sonja said, as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Mel! How nice of you to come by after that little battle." Sonja smiled and walked over to the couch where the other two were now occupying. "Any trouble coming here?"

"Like you wouldn't believe . . .I went blind just as I got in, and ended up smashing some people in the process . . ." Mel said running a hand through his hair.

"Really? I'll check." Sonja walked out to the door and peeked into the hall. The floor was littered with some unfortunate people and there was guy stuck in the wall. "Oh . . .my . . ."

"What?" Sami said looking up

"Go look."

"Hmm? Fine." Sami went out and she returned with the same look Sonja had. "What the heck did you do?"

"What? What?"

"You fricking killed a bunch of people out there! Well, not really, but you messed them up pretty bad."

"Oh, them. They said some pretty bad things about me and you, as well."

"Huh?"

"Oh some things when they noticed you holding that bunch of clothes and you wearing my coat."

"Oh . . . that."

"So then they attacked me and I kinda beat the crap out of them."

"Oh."

"Mel . . .why do you protect us so often?" Sonja interrupted.

" . . .I have no idea. Big brother complex."

"Heh. That's nice of you." Sami giggled.

"I know."

"Do you mind if I had a few words with you about some-THING Mel?" Sonja said pulling his arm.

"Uh, sure." She pulled him towards her room, and told him to sit on the desk chair, as she hopped onto her bed. "Now what's the problem?"

" . . .um . . .ooh . . .err . . .hmm . . ." Sonja mumbled.

"Well?" Mel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the thing is . . .I swear, sometimes Andy doesn't know that I'm alive or something."

"Oh that."

"Yeah . . ." She said kicking her feet. "It's kinda hard, but he still doesn't seem to notice me. Even when I get close."

"Trust me, it's not your fault. It's not his either though."

"What?"

"He's got a similar problem. He wants to get close, but he tends to freak out just when he tries. Anyways, he's always going on about how pretty you are and so on."

"He does?" Sonja said looking up, a renewed sense of hope in her eyes.

"He does."

"Ooh . . .Yay! That's great! . . .oh no . . ."

"'Oh no', what?" Mel said looking wary.

"How am I supposed to tell daddy that I have a boyfriend!" Sonja said, now practically crushing the throw pillow she was clutching. That then made Mel face-fault.

"Oh my goodness! What is with you! I can't believe you have to tell your dad about your relationships!"

"Well . . .I do . . ." Sonja said bringing her fingers together. "I send him a letter every week. I haven't sent this one yet." She said holding up an envelope. "Daddy usually responds every week too, but I never told him anything about my interest in Andy."

" . . .right." Mel said sweat-dropping.

"So, what should I do?"

" . . .I can't really tell you what to do. I don't have family like you do." Mel said sighing. "I'd say you should just leave it as it is and not tell your dad now. Just build it secretly."

"Oh . . .are you sure?"

"Not really, I just got that from a manga I read." Mel said chuckling. Sonja face-faulted.

"I can't believe you! You're the most level of my friends that I know, and I've known you the longest! Honestly, how can you think like that?"

"Gee, I'm not really sure, but does it matter? You still want to get Andy to go out with you right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well here's the plan . . ." Mel began whispering his scheme to Sonja, while Sami slept outside on the couch.

Time: Flashback . . .

Place: Sami's past/Sonja's past (More Sami though)

It was an ordinary day in Yellow Comet, where Sami was raised after her parents moved from Orange Star on her birth. She was around 16. She sat on the couch at Sonja's house, but she had never noticed a bespectacled Mel around the area then. He had left due to the Korishimu uprisings. However, the fact was Mel had never noticed her either. And even more ironically, she had moved to a newer region of Yellow Comet just when Mel had left the country. Sonja only came by to visit, but Mel didn't accompany her. Her father did during those times. As for Sami, she was chatting with her friend and was saying good-bye as she was moving back to Orange Star again on her father's business, and to stay at her cousin's because there wasn't enough money for them to stay anymore.

"I guess it's time for me to go."

"Oh . . .remember to write or something, okay?" Sonja said looking miserable.

"I will." The two hugged and Sami waved her friend goodbye. She tried to hold back her tears as she headed for the car. Sonja stood at the door, and then she fell to her knees and started weeping.

" . . .another one of them . . .gone . . .first nii-chan, then Sami-chan."

Time: Flashback

Place: Orange Star, Andy's old home

Sami looked around, for anyone to talk to, but most of her friends were back at Comet. In sheer boredom, she sighed and fell back on the couch. Even that crazy Andy was nowhere to be found . . .until . . .

"Hey! Sami! Longtime no see!"

"Go away Andy . . ."

"I just got a letter from a friend who left Comet? Do you know anyone?"

"No . . ."

"Oh well, he's really cool and stuff, and I gotta go to practice, so see ya!"

"Whatever Andy."

Time: Flashback: Months later . . .an attack on Orange Star!

Place: Lost Forest Region

. . .the area was ablaze, people were being killed on the spot by Blue Moon forces. Of those, were the parents of Sami and Andy . . .and many others. Meanwhile, Sami and Andy were being pursued, but Orange Star troops jumped in to stop the incoming onslaught. However, on the way, a stray bullet nicked Sami in the back.

"Ack!"

"Huh! Sami!"

"Andy! Ouch, it hurts! Quick, get out while you can . . ."

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Andy . . ." She looked up, the blood was streaking down her back, near her shoulder. She gave a groan, but she saw there were APCs coming to save the survivors and head them off somewhere.

"Don't worry, we'll get in."

"Okay . . ." Sami never felt that war was to be taken seriously. She thought it was all a game. But now she learned that her parents were killed, without mercy, she felt hot tears of anger run down her cheeks. Andy stood silently in the dark compartment of the APC, where other teenagers, both male and female were huddled frightened. With some worry, he wondered how his friend would fare . . .but his thoughts were interrupted by Sami's voice. " . . .Blue Moon . . .I'm gonna get them back . . .mom . . .dad . . .I swear . . .if not, I'll die trying . . .and I promise . . .you . . .that . . .I . . .won't . . .lose."

Time: The present, just an hour or so later

Place: Where we left off . . .

"What the!" Sami awoke with a start. She looked around and found she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Huh . . .freaky dream . . .too real." She reached back with her hand and felt where the scar was on her back. "Hmm . . .way too real . . ." It almost felt like it had started to sting, again, despite that was two years ago. She sighed and tried to hold back the tears that were emerging. Why didn't she beg to stay at Yellow Comet, and stay where it was safe. But either way, no place was safe back then, there was no peace until the Green Earth came in and eliminated a large portion of Blue Moon's forces. Because of Green Earth's alliance with Orange Star, she found the green units intriguing and because it was a group of infantrymen that had intervened and destroyed the tanks pursuing them, she focused her skills with those particular units. Sighing she wiped off the few stray tears and walked over to the hall. Taking a look around, she found that her roommate had gone out. She looked at the small white board and saw a note scribbled on it:

'Sami-chan, I'm off to go shopping for some things, make dinner, it's your turn and lastly, study for the test next week. Sonja.'

Giving a slightly far off look, Sami shook her head and headed for the kitchen.

'Maybe I should invite someone over sometime . . .it's awfully boring. Ho hum . . .I guess I'll make something . . .'

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Shopping mall

"I hate shopping . . ." Was Mel's blunt statement as he sat on a bench 'guarding' at least twenty bags of random things in front of him. Sonja had managed to drag her 'baby-sitter' along and have him drive her to the nearest department center and having him watch her buy a bunch of new clothes and furniture and decorations for her place. "Sonja, why are you buying so much?"

"I need more clothes."

"That's it? Can't you buy any at Comet?"

"The clothes aren't as nice there."

"But it's silk!"

"So?"

"It's silk!"

"So?"

"It's silk!"

"So?"

"It's silk!"

"So?"

"It's silk!"

"So?"

"It's silk!"

"So?" This continued for a while as the two walked out to the car and drove back

to the University.

Time: The next day, time to implement, Operation: Give Andy a Clue.

Place: Campus of the school

"Hehehe. Hahaha. This is great! This just might . . .work!" Mel said laughing maniacally.

"Will it?"

"It will Sonja, trust me."

"I hope so."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Is he though?"

"Yep. I told him that you like him and all and he said he's willing to give it a try."

"Yay! I hope it works!"

"Me too, for my sake. I don't wanna go hammer him again today."

"Don't, okay? I want him alive." Sonja said worried.

" . . .alright. Let's do it!" Mel said leaping up. "Now go get him!"

"I will!" Sonja was confident that today was the day. After all, scheming with someone to get a boyfriend was probably the best way to do it. But as we all know, Sonja has terrible luck, so we'll see if she actually succeeds . . .(you know it's obvious). "Andy!"

"Huh?" Andy whirled around and saw the smiling face of Sonja. She peered right at him and was right in his face. "Um . .hi Sonja . . ."

"Hi Andy! Whatcha doing?"

"Um . . .going to class . . ." 'What is she doing? I'm gonna die! Wait . . .Mel put her up to this! I'm gonna get him!'

"That's nice, walk me to class?" She asked taking his arm.

"Uh . . .sure . . ." 'I am SO gonna get him back.'

"That's nice of you. C'mon let's go."

" . . .okay . . . ." Andy replied weakly as he started to feel faint. Somewhere in the shadows, Mel was laughing.

"Hahaha! That's rich . . ."

"What's rich Mel?"

"Eh?" Mel jumped and spun around already pulling out one of his guns and pointing it at the person behind him.

"Geez. Calm down. You've gotten awful jumpy lately." Sami said her arms crossed. "You really should be calmer now that you're going out with me."

"Uh . . .sure . . .if you say so." He said re-holstering his gun.

"That's right . . .so did you set those two up or something?" she said, leaning over taking a better look.

"You bet I did." He said grinning.

"Good for you. I know that they'd get together, but they're far too shy."

"Right . . .wait a sec . . .we need to get to class too! Ack!"

"You're right! Eek!" Then the two of them took off after Andy and Sonja, who were heading to the other side of the complex . . .to avoid being late for the next lecture.

"Aiya!"

"Get outta my way!" And that's how it had been for the past few days . . .

Time: Mid-November

Place: University of Orange Star, main lobby, west

"Mel!" Sami came dashing over and tackled the unfortunate boy to the ground.

"Ow."

"Oops! Sorry!" She said giggling. She sat on top of his back and he couldn't really do anything except mutter.

"Apology accepted . . ." Came Mel's muffled voice.

"Okay! What can we do now?"

"You can get off me and let me go to class Sami . . ." Came the next muffled answer.

"Oh . . .right! Sorry." She said as she jumped off his back.

"Ow . . .you're heavy you know?"

"No I'm not! It's just the junk I carry!"

"Like what?"

"This rocket launcher." She said pulling out of nowhere.

"Eh . . ." Mel said sweat-dropping with everyone else. "You have a machine gun too, right?"

"Yep!" She pulled that out as well. Then she shoved them both away.

"Right . . ." 'How the heck did she do that?' He thought.

"Can we go now?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes . . ."

"Yay!" She cried as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the next class.

"Ow . . ." Was his only protest. Everyone else in the general vicinity just stared in shock. These two were on the top of the 'most likely to kill each other' list. Now they were going out and strangely enough, only Mel got hurt . . .slightly. But, on the other hand, Sonja was managing to get rather cozy with Andy, and Andy didn't have a nervous breakdown in the last few weeks. It was rather cute, as Sonja clung onto him, and he half-walked and half-dragged her around the campus. Gabe and Gary, who hung out with their girlfriends, watched the two crazy pairs go about with their activities during class.

"Whaddya think about those two?" Gabe asked

"I dunno . . . they seem to be pretty well off." Alice said.

"Hmm . . .according to my observations, they are. Even the Andy and Sonja coupling." Gary stated.

"Gar! Stop being so technical! It's just too weird!" Allison said.

"Yes Ally-chan . . ." Gary said to avoid getting killed. The two pairs here, were watching carefully, as the other two were going about with their lives.

"You'd think that . . .Andy would have taken longer to get that clue huh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah . . .he's just thickheaded that's all." Allison said to her friend.

"I hope you're right." Said her boyfriend.

"Me too . . .me too." Said Gabe. "Well, at least that crazy Mel got him hooked up with Sonja. She's managed to keep him in line from doing stupid things lately."

"Yep . . ." And then the rest of them walked off to their own separate ways to class.

Time: Round the end of November-start of December. A Friday.

Place: Someplace nice . . .not really . . . just the school (Haha) Lobby

"Mel!" Sami yelled.

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Oh alright." Mel conceded and walked over to see what Sami wanted. "What?"

"Christmas is coming soon . . .are you leaving the campus for holidays?"

" . . .nope." He said with some thought.

"Ooh! That's great!" She hopped around happily. "That means we can go buy Christmas presents!"

"My poor wallet . . ." Mel groaned. He hadn't received any cash lately and because of Sami, he'd managed to lighten it very quickly. "I really need a pay day soon."

"Oh? What? You're broke?"

"Not yet."

"Well that's good enough. I want . . .chocolate!"

"Oh good." 'Thank God. I can't afford anything right now! I need to get my money from the business! They better hurry up or I'll fire them all!'

" . . .and a new blouse, and some . . .are you even paying attention to me?" Sami said shaking him.

"Huh? What? Oh . . .sorry. I thought you only wanted chocolate . . ."

"Oh? That's okay . . .if you can only buy that . . .then it's all right." She said looking slightly ashamed.

"Think nothing of it. Say . . .do you know when the dance is?"

"Umm . . before holidays." She said.

"You wanna go with me?"

"Well, who else would I go with?" She said smiling slyly.

"Oh! Of course. You wouldn't go with anyone who hasn't beaten you right?"

"Of course! What are you? Silly? You're the only one who's ever beaten me. And I'm glad." She said leaning over his shoulder. "You're too tall."

"Gee thanks. But you're tall too."

"I am only 5'9" That's not tall enough, and I'm already too tall compared to the other girls."

"So?"

"Oh well . . .forget that. Let's go! School's over for now!"

"Huh?"

"It's Friday! C'mon! Let's go!"

" . . .do you really have to?"

"Well . . .we can just sit in your place for a while."

"Okay. Works for me."

"You aren't too active are you?"

"Not really."

"Figures." Sami said shrugging, then she dragged Mel back to his dorm.

"I hate it when she does this . . ." Mel said to no one in particular.

"What was that Mel?"

"Nothing . . ." He sighed as she dragged him along. What they both failed to notice were the eyes following them as they left the building.

Time: First week of December . . .

Place: Environs unknown

"Sir. We have the target. All we need now is to wait."

"Excellent . . ."

"Shall we kill him after though?"

"You need not do so. I would so much like to see the look on his face when he finds he has been 'duplicated'."

"I see. Many of our agents are at the ready. They are still posing as students and such while we speak. But may I ask sir . . .what if this operation fails?"

"It will not fail fool! You shall see to that. And if it does . . .you shall suffer the same fate as the fools before you!"

"Of course Commander."

"Be off now! My planning and patience for world domination! Soon coming together! Muhahahahaha!"

And that's a wrap up of this chapter. I'll leave it here for now and leave y'all in suspense. Aren't I nice? Oh well. If'n you're wondering, I am writing a second, more humorous and lighthearted fic in AW section and I would like to say . . .R&R! Please! Yeah . . .and I'll give you dossiers of the last few characters. And by the by, action, lots of it in the next chapter . . .or so I hope. Ha!

Name: Kanbei Sodashi

DOB: Aug 20 (42)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: High Commander and Emperor of Yellow Comet

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 190 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Kanbei is the powerful ruler of the partially secluded lands of Yellow Comet. His wife was killed during an assault by an unknown country. Now he highly values his precious daughter, Sonja, who he protects with his life. When he was unable to protect the girl, he had Mel and Grit look after her and deal with any aggressors. Since many events, like the uprising at the Korishimu territories, his guard from Mel had been switched to Grit, as Mel had left the country do to slight mental and emotional trauma. However, he and his daughter continued to keep contact with the young man, to ensure his wellness. As the years past, he has since never forgotten the deeds that have been done. For now, he is also highly paranoid about any suitors that may hold an interest to the hand of his little Sonja, (too bad she isn't that little). Also his method of rushing into things without listening to details, is usually his downfall. As he has the most impressive fighting force in the land, his only drawback is that the troops cost much, much more money than usual.

Strengths: All units firepower are higher than most. Say 'round 20.

Weaknesses: All units cost more.

CO Power:

Morale Boost: Raises the firepower of his units even further.

Super CO Power:

Samurai Spirit : Raises offense and defense and raises counter attack damage x1.5

Fashions himself a modern day samurai.

Hit: Sonja, Sushi

Miss: Computers, computers, computers, etc.

"Show me your warrior spirit!" or "My precious keepsake, I shall protect you with my life." Sonja: Aww, daddy that's so sweet of you!

Name: Alice Narumoto

DOB: Feb.14

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: 1st year student at UOS

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 100 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Lighthearted and kind, Alice is Gabe's girlfriend. Her preference of pacifism led her to a career path of choosing to be an Intel officer instead of a commanding officer. She is currently taking the path partially with her boyfriend, and her best friend Allison.

Strengths: N/A

Weaknesses: N/A

CO Power: N/A

Name: Allison Hinanoki

DOB: May 7

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: 1st year UOS student

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 105 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Alice's friend, Gary's girlfriend. More serious and level than her friend, she keeps the guys in line. As she refuses to fight, she is also following the Intel officer career path.

Strengths: N/A

Weaknesses: N/A

CO Power: N/A


	10. Christmas Chaos

Orange Star: A revised history 

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – I will include dossiers on all characters that I make or use. That means all characters in the game will appear, however now that I have added a couple of new characters, they'll have dossiers too. And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Well . . .It's been a while and like that Knightblade author said, Sami is way too cute! It's her own fault we write stories that involve the Advisors and her. Oh well . . .kawaii! Any who, let's keep on going shall we? It's gonna be a while cuz I don't have the time to write. Exams are up and I'm gonna be crazy like my alter-ego . . .too bad there isn't a real Sami to stop us maniacs huh? Oh . . .that's life. And on with the . . .show . . .no . . .fic! Haha!

Time: Morning, a week before Christmas . . .(I'll wish you all a merry Christmas first. No I didn't steal this from that Knightblade guy, this chapter was supposed to be written, but I lost track of time since I got Mystic Heroes and kicked some demon butt. It's a cool game, you should try and find it. It's only cuz I'm a collector of strange games that I'm the only one among my friends with it. Ha!) Saturday the 14th

Place: Room 777

"Hmm? What's this?" Mel said as he walked in and picked up an envelope with fine Japanese print on it.

"Dunno, came in the mail." Andy replied.

"Great . . .let's see . . .call up your girlfriend, would ya?"

"Kay." Andy walked out for a moment to the room next door and knocked . . .he came back a bit later with Sonja.

"Ohayou gosai mas nii-chan! Did you want me for something?" Sonja said peering at him.

"Hai . . .ohayou . . .I've got a letter, it's in Kanji and I can't read it . . .well some of it at least . . .I can only tell it's from your hometown."

"Kuragai? Really? Let me see . . .hmm . . ." She quickly looked it over and read the penmanship in the letter and then she gave Mel and grin. "It's from daddy! He wants you to come by this summer, he has a few things to discuss with you and to bring some people, around five . . .small wonder he'll write to you and not his only daughter . . .I'll give him an earful when I get home." She grinned playfully.

"That's nice Sonja. Can you write him a letter and tell him I'll come. Now you two, play nice." He said jokingly as Sonja had Andy in a tonsil hockey match.

"Eh!?" She squealed as she turned red.

"Don't act like I'm not here. You shouldn't really get so close, especially when people are around."

"Oopsies . . .I better be going then, I need to write a letter! Bye-bye Andy!" She said as she ran out waving.

"She's quite the cutie huh?"

"Yep . . ." Andy said trailing off, following her lithe form running off.

"Pretty amazing what a few months can do."

"Yep . . ."

"Is that how you're gonna answer from now on?"

"No."

"Good. Or I'll have her smack some sense into you."

"Please don't."

"I won't, now I need to find someone to drag to Yellow Comet . . .definitely not you."

"Aww . . . but Sonja . . ."

"No buts, it's for something else, I'm thinking."

"But . . ."

"Nope. You're not going and that's final."

"Sheesh. Fine."

"I'll be off."

"Kay, see ya."

"See ya. Oh the other reason is that if her dad finds that she's dating some Orange Star punk, he'll have you both garroted. Actually . . .just you."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, yikes. Bye."

"Bye . . ." Andy said, still unnerved by what Mel had said about Sonja's father.

Time: Feh, I don't know, don't really care (nyah)

Place: Somewhere in the general vicinity

Sami was wandering the halls of the school building with her friends, but she realized that it was kinda boring since class wasn't even on for the day. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head as she scanned the hallways for someone else to follow.

"What's the matter Sami?"

"Nothing . . ."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Jen."

"If you say so. Is it true you're going with that Mel guy?"

"(sigh) Yes."

"Wow! That's so cool! I heard that he had to - "

"Listen! I don't really want to talk about it . . ." Sami snapped.

"Oh . . .gee, sorry."

" . . .sorry . . .I can't help it . . .it's still something that left a bitter taste in my mouth . . ." She said shaking her head.

"Oh . . .wait . . .who's that walking over there?" Her friend pointed across the hall.

"Huh?"

"Hey! Sami! Do you wanna go somewhere?" It was Mel and he was waving.

"Mel!" She jogged up to him. "Hi! What are you doing here? And sure I'll go somewhere with you! Now?"

"Uh . . .sure."

"Oh yay! Wait . . .sorry girls . . .I gotta go then."

"Don't worry."

"We can talk later . . ."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Yeah, see you later then. Bye." Sami waved good bye to her friends and followed Mel outside.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really know . . ."

"Oh . . .I guess it doesn't matter. Let's just go around town tonight. Hmm?"

"Okay! That sounds nice."

"I'm glad you agree." He said, while taking her hand and led her back to her room first.

Time: Christmas

Place: University area

"On the first day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me - " Sami was singing as she walked outside in the snow. She was kicking her feet up, and watched as the snow flew up and landed next to her.

"Here you go!" Mel said as he handed her a wrapped box.

"Huh? What's this?"

"What your boyfriend is giving to you silly."

"Oh!"

"Merry Christmas! Oh and I'll see you, at the dance tonight then, right?"

"Of course!" She said with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you then."

"No, don't go yet."

"Hmm?" He turned, then his eyes widened as she hugged him.

"Mmm . . .don't leave yet, you aren't busy are you?"

"Not really, just need to turn in some assignments . . ."

"Even during holidays? You work too hard." She scolded.

"No, it's just that I need it out of the way, so I can have more time to spend with my friends."

"Does that include me?"

"Especially you." He said, as he returned the hug.

"That's sweet of you." She returned her gaze to the neatly wrapped small parcel in her arms. "What is it?"

"Oh you'll see." He said grinning. "How about we open it at your place?"

"Hmm . . .okay!" 'That gives me the chance to give him something. But what is this he gave me?' She shook the gift and heard nothing. 'Hmm . . .'

"Hey! Don't shake it!" He said jokingly.

"Hmph! Just seeing silly!"

"Just making sure." He said as he took her hand and they walked over to their building.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Andy's room

"Zzz . . .zzz . . .zzz . . .snort . . .zzz . . ."

"Andy no baka! Wake up!"

"Zzz-what? Ack!" Andy who was now disturbed by someone at the door. "Augh! Aiya!!! I'm coming!" He fell out of the bed and landed deftly on the floor and as he tried to get up, the knocking continued.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! What are you doing!? Let me in! It's Christmas baka!" Of course it was Sonja standing outside waiting for her lazy boyfriend to get his butt out of bed.

"Coming! Coming!" Andy yelled, as he tried to simultaneously pull his pants on and hop on one leg to the door. He was about to open it, just as the door swung open and he landed flat on his face, with his pants half on and half off . . .

"Ack!!! Ecchi pervert!" Sonja screamed, while both Sami and Mel, covering their ears, walked to room 776.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Just kidding Andy. Heehee!"

"Oh . . .yeesh . . .can I go back to sleep then?"

"No way! I just came to all the trouble to wake you up and get your butt out of bed so that we can get ready for the party tonight."

"Oh . . .man . . .that . . .oh . . .wait!" He immediately scrabbled up, pulled up his pants and dashed off to his room. He came running back with a large present in his hands. "Here you go! Merry Christmas Sonja!"

"Eh? Nani?" She looked quizzically at the huge sparkly wrapped box.

"Don't you have Christmas at Yellow Comet?" Andy said looking confused.

"Umm . . ." She just looked up, "To be honest, I don't really know.

"What!?" Andy face faulted, and stared at his girlfriend, "You never ever had Christmas? That's crazy!"

"Come to think of it . . .nii-chan might have said something about it some years ago . . .but I don't remember, I just know it's a holiday in the other countries . . ." She said trailing off looking at the ceiling, placing her hand on her lip. "I don't recall much though anyway . . .I don't even remember getting presents . . ."

"Oh . . .that's just great . . .oh well, we can still have fun tonight though!" He said grinning. Sonja was surprised at the optimism and vibrancy that Andy had.

"That's nice Andy. But do you wanna do something for now? Like walk around the grounds?"

"Hmm . . .why not? I'll get dressed first." He said motioning at the clothes he was wearing. Sonja nodded and she took a seat on the couch, waiting for Andy to get dressed. And then, they were off. But unbeknownst to the two of them, there was a pair a gleaming red eyes following them . . .

Time: 5:00 p.m.

Place: Main Gymnasium/Dance Hall/Dining Area

(Soft dance music playing)

Mel was standing by a table, tapping his foot. Beside him was his posse, of Gabe and Gary.

"Now where are the rest of them?" He sighed swerving around. The other two shrugged. Then he spotted them and waved. "Sami! Sonja! Over here!"

"Hey! You look . . .bland." Sami said motioning at his choice of attire. A white suit, and beige pants, Mel still looked like a ghost amidst the darkness of the dim room. He was also still wearing a long coat. "Do you always insist on wearing a jacket inside, all the time?"

"No, I just feel like something's up . . .that's all."

"Whatever Mel. Wanna dance?"

"Huh? Uh . . .sure."

"Kay." She let him lead her away to the dance floor, while Sonja was chatting with the destructive duo next to her.

"Gabe-kun, where's Alice? And where's Allison?"

"Somewhere." Was the reply of both.

"You two are horrible conversationalists."

"We know . . ."

"Okay . . .(they are way too creepy for me)" She said as she turned and tried to seek out Andy. Of course, being the idiot he was sometimes, she saw him dancing on top of a table. "Why me?" She sighed. Their first dance-dance, and already he was embarrassing her. She turned away, and spotted Sami and Mel waltzing, along with everyone else who could dance. 'Stupid academy style dances, always so formal. How do they do that though? I usually end up falling on my face . . .' She thought to herself as she watched Andy slip and fall on his butt. But the general laughter just egged him on and he got back up and kept his antics up. That was until, Sonja marched up to him and pulled him down.

"Aww! What's that for?"

"You're embarrassing me!"

"But Sonja . . ."

"No. If you're gonna dance, it's gonna be with me, okay?" She said seriously.

"Okay . . ." He said reluctantly.

"That's better." She said smiling. Just then, her friends passed her by.

"Hello Sonja. How you doing?"

"Just fine Sami."

"That's good."

"Konichiwa Sodashi-chan!" Was Gabe and Alice's greeting.

"Hello!" Came from Gary and Allison.

"Hi guys!" She replied.

"Having fun Sonja?"

"Lots. Ow! You stepped on my foot Andy!"

"Oops, sorry." He said reddening.

"It's all right. Say, it's Max and Nell. And Grit cutting in. How weird."

"Neh." Was Andy's response. He just continued moving along with her until he got tired. "Aiya . . .Sonja, can we take a break?"

"Okay." She was reluctant to sit down, but she did anyway, just to be with him.

Time: Meanwhile . . .

Place: Just a few rooms away

"According to the agents observing, the subject is in place, his usual protectors are too busy dancing to notice anything amiss."

"It is all going to plan."

"Our master shall be pleased."

"Good, good, weapons, at the ready?"

"Yes."

"Now remember, no casualties, or Orange Star will notice something."

"Of course sir."

"Now just attack the target and use lethal force only if required."

"Of course."

"Is everything understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's move out. Remember, we just need to cut the subject and take a sample and have it sent immediately to the commander."

"Yes sir." And that was it . . .

Time: Same time

Place: Same place, actually, no, just a few rooms over.

"What's that in your pocket, I bumped into earlier?"

"Gun."

"You're armed?" She asked, shocked.

"Always. Safety thing." He replied, then she just changed the topic.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She said quickly.

"Of course it is." He thought he might as well play along.

"But why are people coming in now? Aren't they late?"

"I have no idea Sami." Mel said.

"Hmm. Wearing all black too, so drab."

"Since when did you have a fashion sense sweetie?"

"Since always, silly." She mused.

"Hmm. All right, I believe you. It's just that the way you dress sometimes."

"What?"

"Like a tomboy."

"Oh. At least my hair is long enough for you to tell then."

"I guess." Mel said, his eyes, now following the black clad latecomers. Just then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"There's something weird about those people." Gabe said.

"Yeah, they seem to all be heading to where Andy and Sonja are." Gary finished.

"Alice, you and Allison, go outside and take cover." Gabe said. The two girls obediently got up and headed for the exit.

"This might get ugly." Mel warned.

"What are you three going on about?" Sami asked.

"Sami, are you armed?"

"Now why would I be armed at an event like this?"

"Then quickly get out, or take cover or something."

"Why?"

"Guns, all of them . . .they all have guns."

"What? How can you tell?"

"I don't know, it gives me a feeling like this might get really messy." Mel replied.

"But . . ."

"Get out . . .now!"

"Umm . . .okay." She softly ran out after her friends. Her high heels clicking softly against the wooden flooring.

"Okay . . .Gary, find a place to hide, you can give us cover. Gabe, you and me, we're gonna go dish out some pain."

"Gotcha."

"Securing position." Gary said, as he took out that briefcase, and he headed off, behind the bar.

"Let's go." The two went off in Andy's direction . . .

"Nice dance, huh Sonja?"

"Yeah Andy . . ."

"Excuse me sir,"

"Yeah?" Andy replied to the stranger tapping his shoulder.

"We were just wondering,"

"Uh huh?"

"If we can just so happen to take a sample from you for an evil experiment."

"Uh, sure . . .wait a second! Hell no!"

"We figured you'd respond that way, so we'll have to hurt you now."

"What!? No way you're doing that!"

"That's what you think!" Was the stranger's response.

'Pang!'

"Urk!" The black clad figure collapsed. Everyone else stopped, and stared at where the shot had rang.

"Not so fast buddy." Mel said, gun smoking. "No one's getting hurt but you and your pals here."

"Fool! You dare defy our dark master?"

"Dark master, dark smaster. Let's take it to 'em! Everyone else, GET OUT OR GET DOWN! NOW!!!" Then there was a sudden chaos, as everyone ran off for cover, even the head officers had pushed down the table and drawn arms behind it.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Fools! You'll never defeat Black – argh!"

"You never should yak and fight at the same time pal." Said Gabe from behind, with a bloody blade.

"Urk . . ." Was the assailant's last cry, as machine gunfire rang out.

"Nell! What's going on out there?"

"I don't know Max. But that's Mel out there! We should cover him."

"I got it covered darlin'" Grit poked over the table and took aim, squeezing off three shots. "Got them!"

"Good shot!"

"Indeed." The other officers agreed.

"Ha!"

'Clang!' A sword slash cut the gun in half.

"What the?"

"Ah, ah, ah! No guns here!" Gabe taunted as he then planted his foot in the guy's face and kick flipped off it. His other foot then connected to the guy's nose and he handed in a crouching position. "Dammit, surrounded." He said looking at the guns pointed at him. He looked over where Mel was, but Mel was rather preoccupied.

"Argh! Get out of my way! Andy, get behind me!"

"Gotcha!" Andy ducked behind his friend, and watched as frenzied gunfire whizzed past him.

'Blam!' Mel had drawn his rifle and the results were deadly.

"Ahh!!!" Was the responding scream as four black clad soldiers flew back.

"Take my spare gun Andy and cover Sonja!"

"Right!" Andy grabbed one of the two handguns and grabbed Sonja. "Sonja, quick, hide somewhere!"

"I will! Help! Eek!" She dodged a shot aimed at her.

'Bang, bang, bang!' Strafing about, Mel pumped out rounds faster than the machine guns and watched as the goons dropped like flies. Gabe on the other hand, was still kneeling, contemplating what to do, as the guns were still aimed at him.

"Hmm . . .fine then, give me your best shot!"

"I will fool!"

"Now!" Was Gabe's only cry.

"What?"

"Hahahaha! That's it! Ya never mess with the sniper!" Gary laughed, as he took aim, and fired. "One, two, three, four, ah heck, I major in math who cares how many I shot down?" He shrugged, as he continued to pick off more of the black suited ones. "Neh, come in Mel, what's the ruckus?"

"Nothing yet, but there aren't any more of these – "

"Argh!"

"Andy!"

"I've been shot!"

"You bastards!" Mel rolled away from the increasing gunfire, and tried to head to Andy before one of those goons could. "Get away from him!"

'Bang, bang, bang!' Mel knelt and fired at the man running towards Andy.

"Fool! You may kill me, but our plans will prevail!" He screamed as he was hit in the shoulder. He reached Andy, and with a quick movement, he secured a blood sample, and sent it to his HQ. Then he was about to turn and fire at Mel, but a knife flying to his neck stopped him cold. "Urf . . .!"

"Ah, shut it." Gabe said as he then turned and faced the remainder of the black forces.

"What, what happened?" Olaf questioned.

"I don't know sir."

"The gunfire stopped."

"I know that you fools! Tell me what stopped it!"

"Those two."

"Try three, sirs!" Gary said landing neatly next to them.

"Eh!? How did you?"

"I was hiding on the rafters. Don't mind me though. We need to check what's going on."

"We won't surrender without a fight!" One of the black clad men yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed.

"Fool! Don't do that!"

'Pang! Pang!'

"Ahh!!!"

"Argh!"

"Idiots . . ." Mel said looking down the smoking barrel of his pistol. "Andy, Sonja, you both okay?"

"Yes Mel . . .Andy seems to have stopped bleeding now." Sonja said as she pressed harder with the tablecloth.

"Uhh . . .that really hurt. Where's Sami?"

"I told her to get out, with the rest of them. But you two were surrounded, so we had no choice but to have you help."

"Here . . .your gun . . .didn't manage to use it."

"Mel!? That's Mel!? Small wonder, that kid's crazy!"

"Well, we should check on the injured." Nell said, as she watched as the remaining false students were arrested. She headed towards Mel and his friends with Max, Grit, and Olaf.

"Ahh, Mel, you are one fine piece of work. You and your companions have stopped this . . .whatever the heck it was cold single-handedly. I, Olaf, Supreme commander of Orange Star commend you."

"Umm . . .thank you . . .uh, Sir?"

"Officer will do fine boy."

"All right."

"And with the power invested in me, I honor the three of your with one of the most prestigious awards . . .The Golden Sun!"

A/N: I do like that game, so I might as well stick something in eh?

"Umm . . .thank you . . .officer."

"No thanks needed. You three have proven your worth of being in Orange Star's Academy."

"Uh . . .sir, this is a University . . ."

"Whatever Nell."

"Yes sir . . ." She walked over to where Mel and Andy were. Mel kneeled down and took a look at Andy's arm.

"That's a nasty wound."

"Yeah . . ." He said weakly. Then he turned and spotted Sami running in.

"I-I-I heard gunshots and screaming and stuff . . .then I saw blood flooding out of the door, I . . .then I saw those black suited guys getting led out . . .what, what's going on? Why are you covered in blood Andy?"

"Hi . . .Sami . . ."

"He got shot, but I didn't really understand what happened . . .They headed for him, then they tried to get his blood or something, and the last one Gabe killed succeeded. But he said that their 'plan' will prevail. What plan? I'm just as confused as you."

"Hmm . . .according to the similar dress of all these . . .50 . . .51 . . .52 . . .53 bodies, they have this insignia on it." Gary stated as he inspected the inner lapels of their jackets. "A Black . . .something? I can't tell." Officer Hikagi and Rush headed towards Gary and looked at the insignia as well.

"Well, I can't make anything out of it . . ." Hikagi said after observing one.

"They don't have any ID either, kid, it's as if they just never had names."

"I reckon this is some pretty messed up stuff here. Like how on earth do 50 some at gunners bust in and try to get at Junior there?"

"Don't call me Junior . . ." Andy protested.

"Shhh . . .Andy, you need to rest." Sonja said, holding down the cloth. Her hands going slightly red with blood.

"Mel . . .what's that?" Sami pointed at the small white gold emblem he was holding.

"Some award . . .for killing these goons . . ." He shuddered. It had been a while since he had shot someone . . .or a lot of someones for that matter. Both Gabe and Gary were contemplating silently the events that had just occurred.

"Some Christmas . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"You're . . .covered in blood . . ." Sami said, now realizing how severe the fighting was. "Oh dear . . ."

"It's nothing serious . . .developing En protects us . . ." Gabe stated. "But never again do I want to have something like happen. But I doubt that . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"Sir, what do you make of this?"

"I have no idea Nell . . .this is bad . . .but they aren't Blue Moon filth that's trying to take our territory, I'll wager that." Olaf replied.

"Of course sir. But . . .oh, at least it's Christmas, and none of the students except the ones here know of anything that happened in here. Thank goodness."

"Yeah, then we can get this mess cleaned up before anyone finds out . . .I hope." Max said walking up to them.

"I reckon that they won't fellas. You can bet on that."

"I hope so Grit . . ." Nell fell silent. This was her last student year here, and she wanted it to be memorable, but not THIS memorable. She had remembered watching the two fighting off the assailants like frenzied whirlwinds of destruction . . .it was almost too much for her to bear . . .

"You all right then Mel?"

"I'll be fine Sami . . .it's Andy who needs help."

"Hmm . . ."

"MEDIC!" Sonja screamed. That definitely got everyone in the vicinity's attention. "He's going unconscious!" She started to cry, and Mel knelt down to comfort her . . .as she watched as Andy was carried off to the infirmary.

"Hush . . .he'll be fine . . .I've had worse . . ." Sami said.

"Yeah . . .he'll be okay . . .for the time being, that's if the bullets aren't tainted or anything. I highly doubt that they are. No one ever uses phosphorus rounds nowadays."

"Geez, you know your ammo." Sami laughed slightly, to ease the mood.

"Neh . . .we'd better go . . .aw man . . .it's so expensive to get blood out . . .lousy dry-cleaning . . ." Mel muttered as he took Sami's hand and walked out of the bloodied gym. "See ya later sirs . . ." He said with a final wave.

"Okay . . ." Sami said, as she gripped his hand firmly and then helped him pull Sonja up. "It's all right Sonja, we'll probably visit him tomorrow."

"Okay . . .(sniffle)"

"Mel . . ." Sami said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay at your room, for the night . . .I don't feel so safe, after learning all this . . ."

"Kay . . ." He started walking, but then one of the black clad prisoners broke free, grabbed the guard's sidearm and fired it at Mel. "Huh?"

"DIE DEFILER OF OUR MASTER'S PLAN!"

"SHIMETSU-RYU-KIRIKAESU-HIZEME!" Mel deflected the shot with his sword, and leapt at the assailant, using a more focused version of his Destruction Blade attack, summoning a great flaming strike, he cleaved the foolhardy recruit into two, leaving a pile of fiery debris where he was . . .

"What in the!?"

"How!?"

"Uhh . . .ugh . . .urk . . . I'm gonna . . ."

" . . ."

"(gasp)"

"What did he . . .?"

" . . .astounding . . .better take note of that in the Destructive En studies . . ."

"Mel . . ."

"Nii-chan, how?"

"Max . . .what was that?"

"I have no clue . . ."

"That was the most gosh darn freakiest thing I've seen."

"Are my eyes fooling me?"

There was a general commotion, as they watched Mel sheath his katana, and walk back towards the door.

" . . .I'm very sorry that you had to see that . . ."

" . . .oh my . . ."

"Coming Sami? Sonja?"

"Umm . . .yeah . . .I guess." Sami could not rip her eyes away from where the guy was standing.

"Coming . . ." Neither could Sonja.

"How'd he do that?"

"Beats me . . ."

"That might explain him and his pals . . ."

"Is he an alien?"

"Naw . . .couldn't be." There and then the officers had a hushed discussion about the potential future for the strange sword/gun man walking out . . .

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Place: Down a lane outside of the building.

"Mel . . ." Sami started.

"Yes?"

"How did you . . ."

"Do that?"

"Yeah . . ."

"It was something that just jumped out . . .when I was getting shot at, I just reacted, then kinda killed that guy . . ." He said stretching as they continued to walk. Sonja silently trailed behind.

"That's really freaky . . .how you stopped the bullet and cut him in half . . .but there was nothing left but ashes . . ."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No . . .it's just . . ."

"What?

"Never mind . . .it was cool, but promise me, never do something like that again to anyone, okay?"

"Okay . . .I promise . . .but unless I have to, though, deal?"

"Hmm . . .all right . . .as long as it won't happen often." She said, staring out at the dark sky.

"Weird things happen huh?" He asked.

"I guess so . . ."

"We'd best get back now."

"All right."

"Sonja, you okay?" Mel said, turning to the girl behind him.

"A bit shaken, but otherwise fine . . ." She replied, "Is Andy going to be all right?"

"I've seen worse, so he'll be fine . . ."

"Okay . . .let's go then." She finally said.

Time: Later . . .

Place: Mel and Andy's Dorm room . . .minus Andy

Upon arrival, Mel unlocked the door and walked in. The girls went back to their dorm to pack up a few things first.

"Eww . . .way too much blood, gotta soak it first I guess . . ." He groaned as he changed out of his blood-soaked white clothes. "Aw man, and it's my whites too . . ." He continued grumbling as he finished changing and tossed the clothes in the bathtub, and turned it on. "Yep, let it soak for a bit then I'll clean it out myself . . .save 50 G, I hope." He muttered.

"Mel! Let us in! It's getting really late and the lights are out!" Sami said knocking.

"Aiya . . .coming . . ." He said as he walked to the door.

"Hi Mel, thanks for letting us stay . . .I guess." Sami said, hugging a bag to her chest. "Umm . . .where can I sleep?"

"Er . . .there's Andy's bed . . .if the two of you don't mind sharing . . ." He said, trying to pick the right words. However, the mention of Andy kind of set Sonja off, but not really.

"Andy? Oh . . .hmm . . .ooh . . .hmm . . .umm . . .(sniff) . . ."

"You all right Sonja?" Sami asked turning to the shorter girl.

"Hmm? Mmhmm . . ."

"That's good, but don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Okay. . ." She accepted that. Except that she had an itching feeling that something bad was bound to happen . . .again.

"You're thinking of something, aren't you Sonja?"

"Mmhmm . . ." She nodded. Perhaps a little cheering up was in order. Sami just shrugged and shuffled off to Andy's room to change.

"Whatever Sonja, I'm changing." She opened the door and walked into her cousin's room. "Hmm . . ." She flicked on the lights and saw that Andy's room was 'interestingly' decorated . . .there were a few pictures of Sonja sitting on the night stand, a sword hanging on the wall, a toolbox, some CDs, a stereo, and a dresser. "Hmph, he's got more junk than I do. And I'm older . . ." She sighed, as she carefully undid the buttons on her dress and stepped out of it. Moments later, she had that same pajama top she wore, on her first run in with Mel. "Hmm . . .you can come in to change now Sonja . . ."

"Okay . . .Mel told me, that one of us can have his room, he's sleeping on the couch."

"Oh . . .where is he now?"

"Asleep."

"What?"

"Well, according to what he pulled earlier today, I think he deserves it."

"Oh . . ."

"Can I have Andy's room?"

"Why did I think that you'd ask that Sonja?"

"Because . . ." She was happy again, thank goodness.

"All right, you win. You can have Andy's room. I'll see what Mel's is like then."

"Yay!" Sonja grabbed her stuff and skipped into the room more cheerful than she was hours ago. Sighing, Sami picked up her stuff again and headed for the next room. The rest of the dorm was dimly lit, but she made out the entrance and went in. This room was a bit different compared to Andy's . . .somewhat messy room. Looking around, Sami spotted: a sword, a gun cabinet . . .with the guns, some wall scrolls, a bookshelf with some various magazines, mangas, and novels. A CD player sitting on the nightstand; with two full racks of CDs, a clean workstation, with notebooks and pens, neatly stacked and placed in a container and his sunglasses sitting neatly and polished on the surface. Mel was definitely a neat freak.

"Well . . .it's cozy enough . . .I guess . . ." She turned to the bed which was neatly made and rather roomy. "He really shouldn't have . . ." She sighed, then she sat down on the bed. It shifted slightly from her weight, then she shrugged and pulled off her glasses, placed them on the radio alarm clock, turned of the table lamp and slid into the bed . . .

Time: Middle of the night . . .

Place: Confinement center . . .

"WHO WAS THAT!?"

"Um . . .sir . . .I have no-"

'Blam!'

" . . .Urk!" The soldier collapsed on the floor of the cold cell.

"The rest of you incompetents! You will all pay for your stupidity!"

"But . . .aieeeeee!!!" The guards were slain by their merciless officer as he stormed off from cell to cell, killing each of the surviving members that were posted in Orange Star.

"Fools! You have paid for your incompetence! However, you have done what is required of you, so my plans will go on! Muhahahahahaha . . .!" Evil laughter rang out through the cold cells, as death wafted through the chambers, only to be discovered by the guard the next morning . . .

Time: Middle of the night . . .

Place: Andy's room . . .

Sonja was soundly asleep . . .or so it seemed . . .she was having a nightmare . . .

A dark night, a storm was brewing and Sonja found herself standing in the middle of all this. Darkened forms of tanks and enemy troops are mobilizing, giving her a sense of dread she hasn't felt for four years. Moving closer, she sees the face of the officer that had slain her mother . . .she shrieks and attempts to run away, but trips and falls, then watching with wide, frightened eyes, she screams and raises her hands to shield herself from the killing blow.

"(Gasp!)" Sonja woke up immediately with cold sweat running down her face and the rest of her body. She shook her head and tried to regain her concentration . . .but something was eating at her . . .it was strange that a dream of her mother would occur on a night like this. It was mid-winter, she was fourteen, and her parents were trying to map out a plan to stop invaders. However, that fateful night, when her father had gone out to command the troops, there was a sneak attack and her mother was ruthlessly slain by an officer clad in black. She was watching this while hiding in a closet, and when the assailant had left, she had gone to her mother's cold body and wept. Just that fateful day . . .her friend Mel's parent's were killed, and he had managed to make his way to their house, relying on his own wits and a stolen handgun. He had made it just as her father returned and he collapsed at the entrance . . .her father also in tears hearing the terrible news.

After a few months of recuperating, he had insisted that he'd return to Orange Star to handle a few things first, then he'd return. He had promised quite a while ago that he would protect the girl with his own life, as Kanbei had saved his family on a separate occasion. In which case . . .he has held up for as long as she could remember . . .until the day he left the country to return to his own. She hadn't seen him since now . . . and now, she lay looking up at the dark ceiling, trying to stay awake, but exhaustion took over and she came to a bout of fitful sleep . . .

Time: 2:00 am

Place: Mel's room

Sami was sleeping, until a nightmare roused her.

War torn streets, explosions, gunfire, bodies scattered, and the free flow of blood. Sami found herself running an endless street, being pursued by Blue Moon troopers, firing constantly at her. None of the bullets met their mark, but until she saw her parents, she gasped in pain as a bullet tore into her right shoulder, causing her to drop, she winced in pain, and turned her back to the street and she closed her eyes to avoid the inevitable.

With a sudden start, she sprung up, sweating, pain searing up her back. The scar where the bullet had torn had a burning sensation. She found that she was hallucinating and that there was something wrong . . .what could be happening? She hadn't had any nightmares for years, but why now? Was something happening as she lay sleeping? Her breathing quickened as she tried to calm down, but there was that sense of dread surrounding her. Trying to fall back asleep, she couldn't, so she headed for where Mel was sleeping, and she lay on the floor shaking . . .and breathing softly . . .

Time: 4:00 am

Place: The room where Mel is sleeping and where Sami was overtaken by exhaustion on the floor . . .

" . . .no . . .no . . .don't . . .please . . .don't . . .no . . .no . . .!" Mel was also awakened by a nightmare.

He found himself standing helpless, and unable to do a thing as his friends and family were killed and torn apart by Blue Moon and rebel forces.

Regaining his composure, he sat up on the couch and accidentally nudged something as he got up. "Huh? What the . . ." He looked down and saw Sami shivering at the foot of the couch. Fatigue had gotten to her and she was sleeping fitfully, shaking and sweating. He pulled the blanket from the couch and put it over her, sighing. She looked so troubled, he wanted to do something about it, but couldn't. Yet in her sleep, she had a peaceful serene look, despite whatever dreams plagued her mind. He went back to his room and took the blanket and climbed back on the couch . . .looking out the window, seeing a moonlit sky . . .then watching as it was covered by the freezing winds of snow. Sighing, he tried to reenter his slumber. After all, the next day was a holiday, and there were things to do . . .

SHIMETSU-RYU-KIRIKAESU-HIZEME: Flaming Dragon Destruction Counter-attack Strike, one of the random skills that a Destructive En CO can use.

Author's End of Chapter Notes: . . .So stressed . . .I can't believe I finished this chapter before Christmas . . .ah well. It's all good. I'll take a break . . .and don't expect anything anytime soon then . . .if you want me to write more . . .read and review, then I'll consider doing something. If there's anything more . . .in which case I highly doubt, you can't contact me then. I'll be on a brain dead holiday, and trying to work on my various school projects and homework. And I am currently doing this . . .at around 11:00 pm . . .so yeah . . .Mountain Standard Time. And . . .if you're all really bored . . .guess where I'm from. And my race . . .and . . .if you get it right . . .I'll make you a character in this fic . . .

And I'll thank my prereader Silverystorm . . .if that still is her penname, or else if not . . .she's neko-chan. I also thank the real Gary for helping read this and such.


	11. Neh, What's it to ya? What's with Andy?

Orange Star: A revised history   
  
Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review! By the way . . .I have no idea when I'll keep on writing, probably after exams and stuff . . .ah well . . .happy reading! And NO this is not a sci-fi version of my life! ¬¬;;;

Time: Around 8:00 am

Place: Where we left off . . .

. . .the remaining hours of night had passed, getting up, Mel groaned as he felt extremely weary. He fumbled for his glasses, found them and put them on. Regarding the dim room around him. The living room, where he had slept, was cluttered with the various video games and guides sitting on the floor near the television. He put his feet down and felt something long and smooth on his feet. Looking down, he remembered Sami, lying curled up on the floor, head resting on a cushion. She was sleeping quietly.

". . .mmm . . ." she mumbled.

'Great . . ." he thought, then turning to a creaking of a door, a tired Sonja had managed to shuffle out, her eyes half-closed, the remnants of sleep finally wearing off.

"Ugh . . .Good morning Mel . . ." She groaned as she sat on the couch next to him. "Is she awake?"

"No . . ."

"I see . . ."

"At least she didn't have to see what you did last night . . ." He said stretching and stifling a yawn simultaneously.

"Hmm . . ."

"You didn't see me cut the guy in half, did you?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Would you two mind keeping it quiet? I've got a huge headache . . ." Sami whined from the floor.

"Sorry Sami . . .here get up, and on the couch." Mel said, reaching down and pulling her up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes . . .reaching around, she then realized she left her glasses in Mel's room.

"Mmm . . .I can't see a thing . . ."

"All right, I'll get your glasses, where are they?"

"On your nightstand . . ."

"Okay." He said, getting up wearily, he walked over to his room and fetched the much needed lenses.

"Thanks. Ooh . . .I'm soo sleepy . . ." She yawned, then she smoothed down her top. ". . .Mel . . ."

"What?" He asked irked, his head still spun from lack of sleep, and the fact that he had TWO others instead ONE other sharing a dorm with him didn't help.

". . .umm . . .never mind . . ." She said closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. She realized how stressed out he was, and she also knew how much sleep she needed right now. Ignoring everything else around her . . .she had fallen back asleep on the couch.

"That's just great . . ."

"Hmm? Oh. Don't worry, I could use a good rest around now too." She said, closing her eyes, exhaling.

"Hmm . . .I guess that would be nice right now." He agreed, getting off the couch, letting the two girls rest. He headed for his room and plopped on the bed . . .

Time: Later

Place: Infirmary

"Eh? Where are they? Why aren't they visiting? Aw man . . ." Andy groaned. He had a wounded left arm. Thank goodness it wasn't his right arm. He needed that one to write with and to mess around with tools. Sighing, he looked at the bandage around his arm near the shoulder. It was still kinda sore, but he was faring rather well, considering what a bullet wound could do to you. Shaking his head, he turned to face the television screen, announcing news of the attacks and the names and pictures of those involved. What was more intriguing was when he learned that the attackers were all found dead from gunshot wounds in their cells. "Wow, that's messed . . .hmm . . .where's my food I wonder?" He stared into the ceiling wondering when his girlfriend would come by and visit.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the door.

"Huh?"

"Ah, you're Andy right?"

"Um . . .yeah, and you're?"

"It's just me, Nell." The senior officers told me to come check on you. "I've seen you around with Mel. You also seem to have accomplished abilities in working with the machines here and have decent skills as well. You'll fare well as an officer in Orange Star, well, maybe once that arm's fixed." She giggled.

"Gee thanks . . .I think." He said. 'Where the heck are they?' He thought to himself. "I'm just wondering, but . . ."

"Yes?"

"Can I get some food?"

"Oh . . .sure!" She left and came back with a tray of food and placed it on the table. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." With that, Andy started to eat and have an interesting conversation with Nell for the time being . . .as the news continued to play.

Time: A bit later

Place: Mel's dorm

After having a nice rest, Sami and Sonja both woke up and felt a bit more refreshed from the freakish nightmares they had suffered the last night. Getting up and stretching, Sami felt a slight draft up her midriff and she blushed slightly.

"Whoops, not my own room!" She giggled. Sonja was rubbing at her eyes and managed to blink herself awake.

"Ah . . .huh? Right . . .I fell asleep. . again . . ." She tilted her head from side to side, looking around. "Oh, good morning again Sami."

"Hmm? Good morning Sonja. Where'd Mel go?" She peered around, looking for him.

"I have no idea, I dozed off before he left, I guess." She said still rubbing at her eyes.

"Hmph . . .some help you are."

"Aiya! Why are you two so noisy?" Came a shout.

"Does that answer your question Sami-chan?" Sonja said with some annoyance.

"Yes. Mel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I change in your room?"

"Just a sec . . ."

"Kay . . ." Moments, later, Mel came out and walked over to her.

"It's all yours."

"Thanks!" She replied, then she gave him a quick hug.

'Oi . . .she's way too affectionate sometimes . . .' He thought to himself. 'But it's really sweet of her . . .ah well.' His eyes followed her bounding off to his room, wearing that same pajama top he saw her in last time. 'Hmm . . .sometimes she's way too cute . . .' He grinned to himself, realizing how lucky he was. 'Eh, I can get used to it I guess.'

"O-nii-chan?" Sonja peered at him funny. "Are-you-day-dreaming?"

"Eh? No-I'm-not." He said, imitating the way she spoke.

"Hey! You're making fun of me!" She said pouting. "That's no fun."

"Sonja-chan, I've been making fun of you since we were kids."

"Hmph . . .still."

"Aww, don't be that way. We're going to visit Andy soon." He said smiling cheerfully.

"All right, I won't." She said. She flashed him a cute smile, and headed off to get changed too.

"I'm surrounded by them . . ." Mel muttered.

"By what?" Sami asked, as she raised the glasses back onto her nose.

". . .eh? Oh nothing."

"Oh Mel . . .you're always like that."

"Hmm . . ."

"You know what? I'll make breakfast."

"Huh? But you don't . . ." He protested.

"But I insist." She said placing a finger on his nose. "And I will."

"But . . .but . . ."

"Hush." She removed her finger . . . "And just sit and watch TV or something."

"I . . .I . . ."

"What's the matter with you oniichan?" Sonja said peering up at him.

". . .wow . . ." He said, as he fell down onto the couch.

"Hmm?"

". . . . . .I can't believe she offered to do that . . ."

"What?"

"She told me that she was doing something in turn . . ."

"So?"

"Ah . . .you won't understand Sonja." He finished, flicking on the television, he scanned the news . . .finding the same thing Andy had found earlier. "What in the . . ."

"Huh?"

"Look . . ." She moved her attention to the screen and what she saw freaked her out. "How in the?"

"I have no idea . . ."

"What's the matter you g - " Sami asked as she had finished cooking the food. Her eyes were now glued on the screen, as she saw the pictures of the cells where all the prisoners had been slain. "What h-h-happened?"

"They have no idea . . ." Mel said, still suffering from the mild shock. With practiced instinct of having various strange things happening, he reached for the phone and dialed up his two friends, and their girlfriends, to have them meet at his place at once.

----------------------------------------

"What the heck do you think happened?"

"I dunno."

"As long as no one else was killed . . ."

"I'm scared Gabe . . ."

"Shhh . . .don't worry."

"Too weird . . ."

"How about we forget about it . . .then let the officers deal with it?"

"And to never speak of this again."

"All right . . .let's do that." The seven of them promised not to talk about it, and they then went off to see what was up with Andy.

Time: 11:00 am

Place: Infirmary

"What's with Andy?" Mel asked, they were walking along to find the room Andy was in.

"I dunno. Just a busted arm." Sami said.

"Works for me." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonja chipped in. After a bit of asking around, they had found Andy, sitting in the lounge watching TV.

". . .huh? Hey! It's you guys! I've been wondering when you'd come by and visit!"

"Andy!" Sonja was of course the first to meet him, and she practically pounced on him and began glomping on him.

"Eh . . ." Was Mel and Sami's reaction.

"Sonja! Easy now! Ack! My arm!"

"Oops . . .sorry Andy." She said blushing. "I was really worried."

"Don't worry." He said, running his good arm through her hair. "I'm cool, but what I saw on TV, that was freaky . . ."

"You saw it too?"

"Yeah."

"It was scary . . ."

"Shhh . . ." He hushed her and pulled her closer with his good arm.

"Mmm . . ."

As the two were being cozy . . .according to the red-haired one and the mad-man,

" . . .much too cozy . . ." they retched.

"Sami, don't ever make me do what they're doing." Mel said.

"Aw . . .sorry, but I wanna try . . ."

"Huh?" He was about to object, but she with both arms wrapped around him, she hugged him.

"Mmm . . .this feels nice . . ." She whispered, obviously enjoying the closeness.

"Hmm . . .you've got a point." He said. "But next time, not in public please . . .okay?"

"Okay . . ." She promised. Then turning, Mel called out to Andy.

"Andy!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave now?"

"Sure, they just needed to fix me up. It's just my shoulder. I'll be fine."

"Good."

"What now?"

"We'll just enjoy the holidays. But promise me this . . .never speak of the events of last night again."

"Gotcha."

"Thanks." Mel said patting him on the back . . .unfortunately, it was the bad part, so Andy winced in pain. "Sorry . . ."

"It's-all-cool-dude." He said with much restraint. "I-accept-your-ohmygod . . .thepainistoomuch." And he collapsed.

"Great . . .Gabe, Gary, help me carry him out."

"Got it." With that, they left the building . . .

Time: 12:00 p.m.

Place: ???

"At least those fools have gotten the sample."

"Yes sir."

"Now we shall begin the process."

"Of course Commander."

"Excellent. Now no one will be able to stop me! Not even the combined forces of all the countries!"

". . .yes sir . . ."

"Then we shall begin training our little specimens, and then use them to take over the world!!! Muhahahahaha!!!"

"Of course sir . . ." The doctor replied, as he stuck the blood sample obtained into the cloning tube analyzer and began keying in the various codes and sequences required to activate the machinery.

"Most excellent doctor . . .we shall soon see the fruits of our labors in the next few years, and we shall make this specimen more powerful than the original!"

"Of course sir." Was the doctor's blunt answer. What horrors awaited the world were unknown, as the two men were watching the process occur, and the plotting of getting Blue Moon to stir up some trouble . . .?

Time: Holiday time . . .

Place: Wherever they go, I the narrator follow!

"Whee! Mel! Come here!" Sami giggled as she motioned for him to come.

"Coming . . ." He said, as he treaded through the thick snow. "Stupid Orange Star winters . . .stupid Blizzard attack . . ." He muttered. "I hate snow . . .but it's got its uses." He said, stooping over, to make a snowball. "Hey Andy!"

"Huh?"

"Catch!" Mel said tossing the white projectile right at his face.

"Wha!? Ouch!" Since Andy was attempting a mid-air jump at that moment, the snowball pasted him across the face, and he fell onto his back. "Oof!"

"Whoops . . .heh heh . . .sorry."

"Mmph." Was Andy's reply. That caused Sonja to freak.

"MEL!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?" She screamed right at him, anime style while waving her arms.

"AUGH!!! SORRY! SORRY!"

"How could you bean my boyfriend!?" She said almost to tears.

"Um . . .because I can?"

"BUZZ! WRONG ANSWER ONIICHAN!"

"AUGH!!! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!!!"

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL ANDY!!!"

"ACK!!! YOU ARE SO TROUBLESOME SOMETIMES!!!" With that, Mel hit the tree next to him, and a pile of snow fell on Sonja. "There, problem solved."

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! Hmm!!!" Which roughly translates to, "BAKA! KUTABACHIMMAE! ZAKENNAYO! #$%&($%!##&!&!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Sonja-chan. You asked for it." He said nonchalantly. "Your bad luck dictates it, that something will happen. Oh where was I? Right . . .Sami!"

"Took you long enough Mel."

"Sorry."

"It's all right . . .just stop making fun of those two so often though, hmm?"

"All right . . .all right. It's just so easy to though."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed. "Snow's fun. 'Cept when I want to lead troops through it."

"Mmhmm . . ." Picking up some more of the white stuff, he dumped it on Andy.

". . .cold . . ."

"Whoops."

"Where's Sonja now?"

"Probably still stuck in that snow pile." He said shrugging.

"Oh . . .I'd better check on her." Sami then hopped over Andy, and found the pile of snow that Sonja was under. "You all right?"

". . .pfft!!! Blech, snow . . .too much of it here."

"I know . . ."

"Did you see that? He dumped half of that tree's snow on me!"

"Yeah I did." Sami said trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That you are entirely covered in snow! Just look at you! You're practically a snow-girl!"

"That might explain why I feel so chilly . . ."

"Oh! Better get you both inside then!" Sami said, now dragging a soon to be defrosted Sonja, and she called out to Mel. "Get Andy! We're going inside for some cocoa!"

"Okay!" He shouted back. "Let's haul, Andy!"

". . .cold . . ." Was his only reply.

"Some help you are!" Mel said, as he dragged Andy along too. "Dang it! Wake up!"

". . .wha?"

"ARGH!!! BLADE PULSE!" He yelled, as he slammed his sword into the ground, causing the entire area to shake, and snow fell from treetops. "Okay? Awake now!?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!!!" He stammered. "I am! I am! Please don't kill me!"

"I wasn't gonna . . ." He said annoyed.

"Oh . . ."

"Now move it! Or I'll change my mind!"

"Yes sir!!!"

"Don't call me sir!"

"Ack!!! Yeah! Sure!" Andy dashed off as fast as his numb legs could carry him, and astoundingly, he ran right past Sami and Sonja, who were already right in front of the door.

"How did he?" Sonja asked.

"I have no clue . . ."

"Must have stolen your Double Time technique." She said giggling.

"Grr . . ." Sami didn't really like it if someone tried to steal or copy or skills, they were hers and hers alone!

"Hey Sami!"

"What took you so long Mel?"

"I had to get past the pile of people that a certain someone knocked over when, HE ran through the area causing mass chaos . . ."

"Ooh . . ." She said in realization. "How'd you wake him up?"

"I'll tell you over cocoa." He said, as he led her inside . . .

Time: Around . . .March

Place: The sunny outer area of the University

After forgetting the troubles of the past occurrences, and celebrating the coming of a New Year, our heroes, or so I'll call them, were busied with exams, more simulation battles and new courses and instructors.

"Mel Mah! I challenge you to a simulation match!"

"What the . . .?" Mel turned abruptly as a small projectile whizzed past him . . .it was a . . .comb? "Who the heck throws a bloody comb at people?" He asked himself. "Yeah? And who might you be?"

"A sophomore, and I'm gonna take you down, you upstart!" Came the reply. Mel turned and found the owner of the voice. A tall, lanky, greasy haired boy, with a confident sneer. "I'm Vance Richards, and I'm your worst nightmare kid."

"I've had worse nightmares looking at drywall buddy. You want to fight? I'll give you what for."

"Cocky little punk . . .I should cream you right now."

"Go ahead. Try." Adopting a ready stance, Mel motioned for the jerk to attack.

"I'll show you!" He dashed headlong at Mel, and was about to land a jump kick, when he was knocked out of the sky by someone else. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!" He screamed as he flew away into the distance.

". . .Sami . . .it's not nice to interrupt people when they're in a fight." Mel said, "And it's even worse when you use the butt-end of a rocket launcher to do it."

"Aww . . .you're no fun Mel." She said.

"I was gonna pound that blockhead."

"And risk having to do something?"

"Hmph . . .that's so nice of you to say." He grumbled, as he listened carefully for the resounding 'thud' of Vance hitting something. "Still in the sky . . .oh well. Let's go see what everyone else is doing. It's a busy time right now . . .right before Spring Break."

"I know! It's gonna be so fun!"

"Hmm . . ."

"What's the matter?"

"We've been challenged left, right and center, one after another . . .its so . . .boring. I'd like to take a break from being attacked consistently."

"I see what you mean . . .how about we go somewhere this break?"

". . .that sounds good." Then, at that moment, Mel had finally smiled in a long time.

"Hey, wow! You're in a good mood now!"

"Of course, if I can spend time with you."

"That's nice . . .say . . .what rank are you now?"

"Umm . . .let's see . . ." He took his pin and placed it in the data-scanners that everyone carried to trade ranks and start battles. Inserting the pin into the slot, he turned it on.

Initiating Sequence

Blip

Accessing Data

Retrieving Personal File Info

- Scanning User Interface -

- Enter Password -

"Dang, what a bother this is sometimes . . ." He groaned as he keyed in.

. . .Access Granted . . .welcome . . .Mel Mah . . .

Rank: Jade Puma . . .

Level: First Year . . .

Victories: 55 . . .

Losses: 0 . . .

Current Victory Average: 100% . . .

Current Honor Status: First Class Distinctions . . .

'Bzzt!' Mel flicked it off.

"That's enough of that . . ." He said, when her eyes widened at the statistics. Statistics never lie . . .but people do . . .and Mel wasn't doing the talking.

"How?"

"People harbor an intense grudge against me for killing their ex-boyfriends . . .namely all those girls. Then they realize when I've beaten them that their boyfriends were evil in the first place . . .they apologize and sob and cry and stuff and then they thank me for clearing everything up with them. Even Gabe and Gary went through this just as many times as me."

"Wow . . .how'd they find out?"

"Dunno . . ."

A/N: Major Plot hole! HAHAHAHAHA I don't even know how to explain.

"Hmm . . .let's forget it all . . .so have you fought all those girls with a grudge yet?"

"Fortunately . . .yes."

"That's nice . . ." She said. Running a hand through her hair, she looked out towards the horizon . . . "What day is it?"

"Why?"

"Don't we have class?"

"No. It's Saturday."

"Oh."

"Come on . . .let's go . . ."

"Okay!" She then jumped onto his back and hung onto his neck.

"Oof . . ."

"Yay!"

". . .sometimes I wonder how you can be so happy at times, and really, really pissed at other times . . ."

"Hmm? I don't know."

"That's just great . . ." He muttered, as she forced him to carry her all the way back to her room . . .

Time: A bit later . . .

Place: Stair case . . .to the seventh floor . . .

". . .oh geez . . .are you getting heavier?"

"No I am not!"

"You sure feel a lot heavier."

"Hmph!"

"Sorry . . ."

"It's okay . . ."

"Can you get down . . .I can't feel my spine . . ."

"Oh . . .aw . . .okay . . ." She reluctantly hopped off, and Mel was stuck in a hunched over position.

"Ow . . ."

"You all right?"

"No . . ."

"Really?"

"Really . . .I've managed to carry you across the school grounds, then up 6 flights of stairs . . .you really think I'm all right?"

"Oh . . .sorry . . ." She sat down next to him on the stairs. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, once I get that crick out of my back. Don't worry yourself too much."

"I won't . . ." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm . . .what do you think the others are up to?"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Outer Grounds of University

"Andy!"

"Hi Sonja!"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting around, what's it look like?"

"Oh, mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." He said, patting the space on the bench next to him. "Have you seen Sami or Mel?"

"Not really, but I heard he got into a fight, and Sami beaned the guy instead."

"How interesting."

Time: Meanwhile . . .

Place: Blue Moon!?

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oof!!!" Vance had just landed into the middle of a Blue Moon battalion doing warm up.

"Um . . .Officer Lane?"

"Yes soldier?"

"A civilian flew down and flattened Riley."

"Oh dear God . . .is Orange Star resorting to launching people instead of missiles?"

"I guess so sir."

"Remind me why I'm not resigning?"

"To protect the country?"

"Good enough. Now let's see what's going on out there."

Time: Same time . . .

Place: Room 777 of the Officer's Suite

"Say . . .Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear something?"

"Why?"

"I thought I heard a dull thud."

"Oh . . .really?"

"Hmm . . .couldn't be." She shifted her position on the couch and leaned on Mel.

"Nah . . .couldn't have been that guy flying and landing somewhere . . .he's bound to be dead or something by now."

"Let's hope not." She said snuggling into the couch. "Wanna play a round of Mystic Heroes against me?"

"Okay! You're on Sami!" Mel said, jumping up and setting up his Gamecube.

Time: 10:00 am

Place: Officer's quarters

w

"Hey Max!"

"Hmm? Oh hi Nell."

"Are you busy on the break?"

"Not really. I just need to do some direct training with some recruits."

"Aww . . . that means you're busy . . .How about you Grit?"

"Sorry darlin', I'm expected to be back at home this time. Why don't you come?"

"I can't . . .I'm still technically a student. I can't really go with you guys."

"Don't worry Nell, you'll find something to do." Came Hikagi's clear voice.

"Yep. You'll be bound to probably undertake one of them advisory courses. We'll need you to test it out for us. After all, you're the only student we've seen with a 99% average."

"Why thank you Rush."

"Well, you seemed like you need cheering up."

"Oh. That's thoughtful of you."

"Well either way, you're welcome."

". . .(sigh) no rainy days. Spring is always like this to begin with." Squall muttered staring intently out the window.

"The less rain, the better. I can't stand it."

"Like I can stand that horrible white stuff. I caught ten colds this winter."

"Quite whining Squall."

"Yeah, leave the bearded one alone."

"Who are you calling bearded one, you insolent twit?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy now everyone, just relax." Came from the corner where Drake sat, manipulating a globe.

"Why does everyone get so edgy these days? Is it because the peace shall end?" Came Eagle's lament. "It's all an endless waltz. War, then peace and finally revolution. Is this the way it'll always be?"

"Don't worry yourself Eagle. Look at all the young people out there. They're all happy." Hikagi said brightly.

"That's the thing. That happiness will no longer exist if something is going to happen. They'll all be hardened and war torn, like the most of us. The only one that hasn't seen that realization in Nell here."

"Hmm . . .I'd rather not though. It seems so difficult to cope with."

"Don't worry darlin' if'n you've got friends, you can cope." Grit piped up.

"I do hope so." She finished.

Time: Lunch time . . .

Place: Mel's dorm

"Die! Die! Die! Heeheehee!" Sami giggled as she pounded Mel at Smash Bros. Melee for the umpteenth time.

"This is no fair. I stink at this game."

"Nyah! And I'm a natural! Heeheehee!" She giggled again as she sent Mel's character flying off the screen. "That's got to hurt . . .not!!!"

"Show some sympathy at least . . ."

"No way! Not after you beat me at Street Fighter, Mystic Heroes and . . .simulation battles! SHOW NO MERCY!!!"

". . .eh . . .very nice . . .--;;;"

"Heeheehee! I'm gonna win again!!! Yay!"

"Aww man . . ." He groaned as the character was literally screened.

"Oh yeah! Instant replay!"

"How'd you do that?"

A/N: That's impossible to do either way. ;;;

"Heeheehee . . ."

"Okay . . .stop that . . ."

"Sorry."

"Hmph. Whatever . . .I'm starved . . ."

"Me too."

"Okay. Let's see what we got!"

"Yay! Food! Do you have any . . ."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah!!!"

"Umm . . .sure."

"Yay!"

". . ."

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Outside somewhere . . .

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

'Blink'

"Ha! I win! I win! In your face man!" Gary yelled doing a victory dance.

". . .noooooo!!!" Gabe grumbled. The two were attempting to pass the time, because their girlfriends tried to drag them shopping, but both were against it, so they said they had to help the other for assignments, and snuck off. They were engaged in a staring contest.

"Okay . . .best out of three then?"

"You're on!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time: Later that day . . .

Place: Sami's dorm

"Mel pass the salt."

"Here."

"Thanks. The pepper too."

"Here."

"And the . . ."

"Hold it . . .hello? Yes . . .what? An all time high? Really? That's interesting. What? Hold on . . .let me get that . . .uh huh? Kay . . .wow . . .how much? . . .!!! . . .THAT MUCH!? THANKS!!!"

"What was all that Mel?" Sami asked quizzically, as she still was trying to make dinner, before a cell phone rudely interrupted her.

"YEAH!!! WOOHOO!!! I'M RICH!!! . . .actually . . .RICHER!!!"

"Kay . . .and? ¬¬;;;"

"Well . . .the stocks on the family company have gone up so much!!! I can probably throw cash everywhere!"

"Okay . . .and what does that mean?"

"I can give you a big chunk of money." He knew that Sami's financial situation was rather dismal, so this would be something that she'd enjoy over getting a bunch of presents. Speaking of which . . .she was wearing the watch that he gave her at Christmas.

". . .what!? Oh thank you!!!" She squealed, and then she grabbed him just as he realized that he was getting hugged. "Not so fast!"

"Augh!!!" Mel kind of freaked.

"What? Do you have a thing against hugs?" she asked, not easing up on her grip.

". . .sort of . . .I have a thing about people touching me . . ."

"Oh . . .too bad! You're gonna have to get used to it then!" She said, tightening her grip.

". . .help . . ."

"No one' s gonna help you now, and this is how I'm gonna thank you either way." Fortunately, help came in the form of Sonja.

"Hey . . .hey! Ease up you two!"

"But-but-but-but-but-but . . ." Mel stammered.

"I don't care who started it Mel."

"But . . ."

"Whatever . . .and Sami?"

"Mmhmm?" She was all red.

"What are you making?"

". . .er . . .soup . . .and rice . . ."

"Good enough! I'll bring Andy!"

"Ergh . . .Andy . . .it's bad enough that I have to cook for two . . .but for four? That's ridiculous."

"Huh . . .can you please let go of me now?"

"Hmm? Oh right! Sorry!" She blushed further as she released her grip on him.

"Thank you . . ." He managed as he regained his breath. He brushed off himself and carefully studied her. Her face was red, hair tangled slightly and glasses off position. "Hmm . . .don't be too upset . . .I don't mind that much." He said, as he moved a stray strand of hair away. "I'll help you finish making dinner, okay?"

"Kay . . ." She was still a bit miffed.

"Pouting like that is very unbecoming for you." He said. "You're more of a bright and cheery person."

"Hmm . . .I guess so . . .I'm sorry . . .it's just that . . .I've never been close to anyone before . . .it's just that . . ."

"They've never beaten you ever in your life and you've proven your superiority over them, until I came along, right?"

". . .how did you say that so fast? And yes . . .you're right."

"Thought so. Let's go eat. Food's done."

"All right!" She sprang up and took the meal over to the table and from that point everyone starting stuffing themselves . . .

Time: Some few days later . . .

Place: University

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mel shouted as he ran past everyone, knocking them over. At the moment, a crowd of relentless fangirls were pursuing Andy, Gabe and Gary and Mel.

"Nani! Nani! Help! Help!!!"

"Sonja!!! Sami!!! Anyone!!!"

"This can't be happening!!!" The four guys ran right past Sonja, Alice, Allison and Sami.

"Neh . . .Things get weirder and weirder when holiday season comes up."

"Mmhmm."

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"And miss all the fun of watching it happen? No."

"Okay." They girls agreed and decided to watch their boyfriends' unfortunate torment . . .

----------------------------------------

"Why aren't the girls helping us!?"

"SHUT UP AND RUN ANDY!!!"

"WHERE'S MY PEPPER SPRAY!?"

"YOU HAVE PEPPER SPRAY!?!?"

"WHY ARE THEY CHASING US? WE HAVEN'T ACHIEVED BISHOUNEN STATUS YET IN ANYTHING!!!"

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"HANDSOME MALE CHARACTER STATUS!"

"OH!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN YOU GUYS!!!" And they continued to dash off until they had managed to fend off the girls by throwing shoes at them . . .

A/N: Why? Neh . . .I have no idea.

Time: Some days later . . .spring break . . .finally!

Place: Sami's dorm-out on the balcony thing . . .

"Hmm . . .the sun feels nice." Sami said, lying outside on a deck chair. She was wearing a floral printed swimsuit. Next to her was Sonja, also on a chair, in a yellow bikini.

"Uh huh . . ."

"What are the guys up too?"

"Dunno . . ."

"I thought you'd know everything about them by now, Intel Queen."

"Hmph . . .I'm not the Intel Queen yet Sami."

"Ah well." Sami gazed out peering over her sunglasses. "I still really wonder what they're up to."

"Me too . . ."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

'THUD!!!'

"Oof . . ."

"Mel!?"

"Hi girls . . ."

"What are you doing here?"

"And how'd you get here? Now!"

"Someone thought it would be funny to stick me in a makeshift 'catapult and launch me somewhere while I was nose deep in 'The art of War'. Eh? Oh!" He turned a slight shade of red as he just noticed what the two girls were wearing. "Looking very good."

"Why thank you. Now if you'd move over a bit, I'd like to work on my tan, dear."

"Oops . . .sorry." He moved to behind the chairs. "So what are you doing now?"

"What's it look like? Tanning!"

"Why?"

"Because then I'll look good."

". . .eh . . .right."

"Exactly."

"Umm . . .okay . . .I need to go get those guys back now . . .see ya!" He jumped off the balcony and landed. . .on . . .Andy . . .

"OW!!! How'd you get back so fast?"

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STUCK ME ON THAT THING! DIE!!!"

"Boys will be boys . . ." Sami muttered as she turned her attention to her tan.

"Yep . . ."

Time: Much, much later . . .end of the school year . . .YAY!!!

A/N: I don't wanna write a whole year . . .I've got two more to deal with and the basis of the game to write about too. So nyah! XP

Much, much later, as it says, their freshman year at Orange Star University was over. Mel and his two friends had achieved honorary rankings of Gold Puma each, currently breaking the freshman record of Gold Wolf. Ah well . . .Sami had been given the Special Forces Award, Andy, the Mechanic's award, and Sonja, got the Intel award. (No question why!) Mel in his insane wisdom stated,

"What the heck happened to the rest of the year!?" In which case Sami replied.

"The author did a massive jump to save himself some time and not get caught in a massive flood of deadlines."

"Great . . .Mel!!! If you can hear me! Mmph!!!"

"Shut up sweetie, you're sounding insane again." Sami said casually stuffing a large lollipop in Mel's mouth.

"Mmph . . .mmph . . .mmph!!!"

"I don't know what you're saying and I don't care dear. Anyway . . .I need a ride home . . .can you give me one?"

"Mmph! Ah!!! Bleah . . .sugary . . .yes . . .I think I can stuff all that stuff in the car, it's rather roomy and I can tie stuff to the hood too."

"Like Andy?"

"Yeah, like . . .? What!? That was my idea!!!"

"Ooh!!! Let's do that then!"

"Hey!!! You're not tying me up on the-ouch!"

"Shut up! Up you go!"

"No!!! Help!!! Sonja!!!" He squirmed and shouted as his two tormentors tied him up to the roof of Mel's car.

"Heehee . . .serves you for that catapulting, Andy."

"And for stealing all my chocolates!"

"Argh!!!" Just then Sonja had walked out and raised an eyebrow when she heard Andy's screams.

". . .what the!? BAKA ONIICHAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"

"Oh crap . . .its Sonja!!!" Mel hurried jammed all the stuff into his car and quickly motioned for Sami to hide.

"ONIICHAN!"

"(gulp) Yes Sonja?"

"What's Andy doing on the roof of your car?"

". . .uh . . .to have a better view of you leaving . . .on the transport copter to Yellow Comet . . ."

"No I'm not! I'm being-mmph!!!" Mel shoved a sock into Andy's mouth.

"Umm . . .forget him. When are you off?"

"Very soon, my escort is coming. Are you coming by then? I'll see you soon."

"I hope I'll make it . . .if nothing comes up. Which I highly doubt will happen. Nothing ever happens."

"Okay! Where's Sami? Oh never mind . . .Hi!"

"Hmm? Oh hi Sonja!"

"I'm going soon, I'll see you later!"

"Okay! See you!" The two girls hugged and Sonja leaned over to the top of the car and gave Andy a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later kareshi!"

"Mmph . . ."

"See you oniichan!" She gave Mel a small hug and she ran off to the helipad.

"See ya . . ." He waved her off, and got into the car.

"Are you serious about leaving Andy on the roof?"

"Do you see any space?"

"Barely."

"There you go. Don't worry, it won't kill him . . .and there is a space right there, he can sit in after 10 minutes."

"Oh . . .that's no fun!" She whined as she shifted in her seat.

"You're too fussy sometimes . . .where do you live again?"

"With Andy. Duh."

"(twitch) Ouch . . .right . . .how'd you get here at the beginning of the year then?"

"Sonja picked me up earlier."

"Oh . . ."

"Aren't we gonna go yet?"

". . .right . . .I forgot . . ." He started the car, and then drove off, to leave the campus of Orange Star University for a long awaited break . . .with Andy still stuck on the roof of the car . . .!

Kareshi: Boyfriend

A/N: Neh . . .I wrote this before exams to avoid going into a slump. Still, the contest for a character is going on!

My Country, my ethnicity (race) . . .easy? Should be! 'Cept Neko-chan and Gary can't enter. Neh.

Anyhow . . .R&R and Shadow knight . . .please sign the reviews next time . . .thanks for the support! Neh . . .I am gonna be on holiday . . .so Dead Mel Week . . .so no updates 'til Spring Break . . .or not . . .we'll see if I'm up to it, and if Neko-chan doesn't kill me yet for killing her boyfriend. Ah well . . .and . . .finally . . .merry Christmas . . .or whatever the heck it is you celebrate . . .


	12. Summer's just begun, So has the trouble

Orange Star: A revised history   
  
Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Time: Whenever we left off . . .

Place: On the road to Lost Fortress

Finally Mel untied Andy and let him in the car.

"Yeesh . . .That was rough."

"Hmph . . .at least I didn't leave you out there."

"Yeah . . .I guess . . ."

"Mel!!!" Sami yelled.

"What?"

"Watch the road!!!" She said as a car whizzed by them.

"Sorry . . ."

"It's all right . . .just as long as you don't get us killed before we get home . . ."

"Heh . . ."

"What are we doing now? What do you wanna do?"

"Put a sock in it . . ." Sami muttered as she shut Andy up.

"Mmph!"

"Ah . . .silence . . ." With that, they drove on until they reached their destination.

Time: Round . . .7:00 p.m.

Place: Sami and Andy's Pad

"Nice place . . ."

"I know . . ."

"Well . . .I'll be going now . . .another coupla hours and I'll be home . . .see ya."

"Bye!" Just as Mel turned to leave, Sami grabbed hold of him spun him around and planted a kiss right on his lips. "Mmm . . .there. I'll say that'll count as a first. Now don't you say a thing, get going . . .I'll see you soon . . .if you can come by. Okay?"

". . .eh . . .wha . . .wow . . ." Came his surprised reply.

"Night, night . . .sorta . . ." Sami said as she pushed him out . . .her face turning slightly red.

"Night . . ." He mumbled as he managed his way down the walkway to his car. It was gonna be a long drive home.

Time: Some days later . . .

Place: Yellow Comet

"Daddy!!! When are they coming!?"

"Please Sonja, daddy's trying to figure out this wretched machine . . ."

"Daddy!!! You do this!" Sonja exclaimed as she quickly keyed in the components for the program.

"Urk . . .how did you do that Sonja?"

"You're hopeless at this daddy . . .you should just leave this to me."

"(sighs) I guess so Sonja. Anyhow . . .Mel and his friends aren't coming until a bit later. Perhaps around the middle of this month. Fortunate that your mother isn't here to see me being bested by this stupid machine . . ."

"I guess so daddy . . ." 'I can't tell daddy that Andy and I have a relationship . . .he'll flip. He'd want me to marry some Yellow Comet warlord's son or something . . .ah what a tangled web we weave . . .'

"Now then . . .I better get the rest of the things done . . ."

"I thought we had servants . . ."

"Not anymore . . .can't pay them enough . . .greedy wretches . . ."

"I thought you had no clue how to do housework daddy . . ."

"Who says I was raised to be emperor all my life?"

"Umm . . .you?"

"Wrong. I was once poor and powerless too. It's just from hard work and fighting that I rule this land. And having royalty as your ancestors first."

"Oh . . .that's interesting . . ."

"Now then . . .what do you want to eat?"

"Anything will be fine daddy . . ." Sonja sighed as she headed off to change into her kimono.

Time: Same day

Place: Mel's house

"What a bore . . .I'll call up the two idiots to see if they can come . . ." Mel muttered as he walked over to the phone. Dialing, he sighed as he wondered what was going on as he was busy planning for whatever spare time he had to vacation. With Kanbei's request to speak of internal affairs in Yellow Comet, and a business to deal with, it is rather difficult to find spare time for one's self and one's friends. "Wei? Yeah, Gabe? Uh huh . . .I'm good . . .really? That's nice . . .Say can you come to Comet with me in . . .two weeks? . . .Uh huh . . .right . . .sure she can come . . .what? Gary's here too? Let me talk to him . . .yeah . . .hey . . .can you come too? You can? Great! What? Her too? Uh sure . . .I think he said five friends . . .that leaves one more person . . .Andy? What? Heck no! He'll get castrated on the spot once he gets there! . . .Wrong? Who says it's wrong? Kanbei's in control . . .even Sonja can't change his mind sometimes . . .Ah . . .right . . .so there's the two of you coming and the two of them, right . . . who am I bringing? That's none of your business! Neh . . .idiot . . .right . . .uh huh . . .come by in two weeks, we'll take the company jet. Yeah . . .no! I'm not flying the damned thing! That's dangerous! No, you're not flying it either blind boy! You're vision's worse than mine! Uh huh, yeah, sure. Whatever . . .see ya." Hanging up, Mel rubbed his temples, as he muttered about his companions' constant idiocy. He stared hard out the window, until his eyes hurt . . .until the noise of the phone ringing interrupted his train of thought. "Eh?"

----------------------------------------

On the other end of the line was Sami . . .apparently, she was upset about something.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm . . .we have a slight . . .problem . . ." Her voice started to get shaky and waver.

"What's the matter . . ."

"We . . .we . . ." Her voice started to crack.

"What?"

"The . . .government . .. couldn't afford . . ."

"What about the government?"

"We . . .we . . ." The shakes were getting worse.

"Is there something wrong?"

". . .the . . .house . . ." More shakes . . .

"What? Get Andy here! Now!!!"

"Okay . . .(sniff)" She started to cry softly.

"Hey . . .yeah . . .umm . . .dude . . .what she tried to say was . . .well . . .we're kinda in a jam right now . . ."

"What!?"

"Well the government couldn't afford to pay for all those people that lost family and homes and stuff . . .and there are others that need the place we're at . . .so we're required to move out . . .now." Sami's crying had gotten a bit louder in the background . . .

"What are we . . .gonna . . .do Andy?" She managed, before curling herself up into a ball on the sofa. She wiped at her tears, pondering what they could do. It's bad enough they lost their family's, but now their home? That's just great . . .

". . .well . . .do you want me to come down now?" Mel suggested. "I've got more than enough space at my place for more than just me."

". . .dude . . .you're willing to do that for us?"

"No . . .not you . . .just her."

"(twitch) WHAT!?"

"Just kidding man."

"Oh . . ." He turned to Sami. "Hey Sami, Mel says we can stay at his place!"

". . .what? Really?" She straightened up a bit and looked hard at Andy's face. "You're serious?"

"I am dead serious."

". . .thank you Mel . . ." She said softly.

"Hey! Get packing! I'll be down soon. I'm taking a copter down. See ya!"

----------------------------------------

Running up to the very, very far back of the land on his property, Mel leapt into the transport copter awaiting him. Starting it, he tried to remember how to get to Andy and Sami's place. Quietly hoping that they'd be ready, he pushed the lever, ascending, watching as the land shrank farther back and he shook his head as he reached the horizon.

----------------------------------------

Andy was outside, standing next to the last few suitcases of the little belongings that he and Sami shared. Looking out for a white copter, he stared hard into the sun.

"Wow . . .I'm surprised he's willing to take us in just like that . . .could be fate . . .ah fate's a bitch sometimes . . ." He cursed silently and spat at the ground. Sami was lying partially asleep from the emotional distress, against her suitcase. Wearing a pair of worn sandals, and her usual sleeveless shirt and shorts, she had a pillow hugged to her chest.

"Mmm . . .hic . . ." She quietly moaned.

"Shhh . . .it's all right . . .I think he's coming soon."

"Hmm . . .sniff . . ."

"Any second-" Andy was cut off by the sound of a helicopter's propellers closing in. "What the? Wow . . .talk about coincidences . . ." Finally the metal contraption had come to a stop, and Mel stepped out. "I thought you didn't fly."

"Copters, yes. Jets, no way . . .Sami?" He walked over to the girl, curled up in a fetal position. "Are you all right?"

". . .hmm?" She turned to look at who was addressing her. "Mel? Mel!" She leapt to her feet and tightly embraced him.

"Ack . . .not so tight . . ."

"Sorry . . .but it's really upsetting . . .you sure got here fast though . . .I'm so glad . . ."

"Hush . . .you've practically lost it all . . ."

"Mmm . . ." She just stood and held on.

"You're gonna be okay now?"

". . .I guess . . ." She said, not letting up on her grip around him.

"You can ease up a little please?"

"All right . . .it's just that . . .well . . ."

"It's okay . . .you don't have to tell me . . .now anyway."

"Okay . . ."

"I just feel safe when you're around most of the time . . ."

"That's good to know . . ."

". . .what now?"

"Well . . .we can help Andy get the stuff into the copter."

"Okay . . ."

"Let's go." The two headed towards the copter with the few remaining pieces of luggage and boxes of possessions. After finishing up, Mel closed the panels, and started it up again. "Take one last look . . .and we'll soon see your new home!" He said grinning.

"That seems nice . . ." Sami said, giving him a small smile.

"Woo-hoo! So long Lost Fortress! To be honest that place was a heck hole."

"How can you say that . . .?"

"It was never a good place to begin with . . ." Andy said sighing.

"I guess . . ."

"Hey . . .ease up you two . . .we're almost there . . ."

"So soon?"

"It's a copter . . .it doesn't take that long ya know . . ."

"Oh right . . ." She gave a half-hearted glance out the window. And was astounded by the size and shape of the buildings down below. "You . . .you live here? By yourself?"

". . .yeah . . .I guess . . ."

"Wow . . ."

"I can't believe it . . ."

"Believe it then Sami. . ." Mel said as he started to land the vehicle. ". . .ah . . .welcome to my . . .um . . .helipad . . .I guess. Ha . . ." He laughed at his own lame joke.

"Well . . .it's . . .interesting."

"Yeah . . ."

"Well . . .on your left . . .is well my backyard." Mel said playing tour guide. Sami was shocked to see a bonsai rock garden that could rival Sonja's in Yellow Comet. Other than that . . .it was like a normal back yard. Lush lawn, flowers, trees, bushes, and the like.

"Ooh . . .pretty." Sami said as she looked at the various trees and plants.

"And that's . . .well . . .my house, I guess." He said leading them down a path. As they headed around the path to a large, but rather normal looking home. "Home . . .sweet home . . ."

"Wow . . .big . . ." Andy said looking at the three story house.

"Yeah . . .well welcome to my house . . ."

"Mel . . .it's so . . .nice." Sami said, stepping in. She looked around. It was similarly decorated to Mel's dorm room, but with more stuff. Like pictures, and other furniture. Other than that, there wasn't anything interesting except some weapons cases and some various knickknacks sitting around. ". . .what's with all the stuff?"

"Neh . . .I collect stuff . . ."

"Oh . . ."

"Follow me . . ." He said leading them upstairs. "La . . .here's my room." He said in a very bad Asian accent.

"Mel, what's with the accent?" Sami asked.

"Neh . . .just I talk like that whenever I'm by myself . . .I'm used to it."

"And you expect us to listen to you for the rest of the summer with that accent?" Sami spat back in Chinese.

"Bout time you actually said something like that."

"Whoa, whoa, let's all stop fighting for a sec . . .I'm stressed out!" Andy said, trying to push the two feuding people apart from each other.

". . .Is it just me, or was Lau acting serious?" Mel asked, in surprise.

". . .I guess so . . ." Sami said, tilting her head, staring oddly at Andy.

"What?"

". . .neh . . .never mind . . .and . . .right . . .this is my room." Mel said pointing to his room. Sami wasn't surprised. It was practically the same as his dorm room, but it had a computer and video games sitting there neatly in front of a big screen TV.

"Nice room Mel . . ."

"Eh . . .thanks."

"Where do we stay then?"

"Right . . .follow me upstairs some more.. ." He said dully, as they heaved their stuff after him. "Here . . .take your pick . . ." He said drearily pointing to two rooms. "They're my extra rooms that I use when I'm bored . . . good night."

"Umm . . .Mel . . .it's hardly even 12:00 yet . . ."

"Eh? Oh . . ." Then he fell over.

"What in the . . .?"

"Well, he's still breathing . . ." Andy said poking his friend carefully.

"Don't poke him!" Sami said, knocking him over too.

". . .aw man . . .I really shouldn't be up so late . . .it makes me dizzy . . ."

"Mel!!! I thought you passed out! Don't scare me like that!!!"

"Ugh . . .sorry Sami . . .I need a rest . . ." He managed to pick himself up, and he flopped onto the bed.

"Hmm . . .what a bore . . ." Sami said following her boyfriend to his room. "Are you gonna stay there all day?"

". . .yes . . .wait . . .do me a favor . . .call Gabe and Gary . . ."

". . .okay . . ."

". . .actually . . .forget it . . .I'll do it tomorrow."

". . .okay . . ."

". . .and get some rest . . .looks like you need it too."

". . .okay . . ."

". . .one more thing . . .stop saying 'okay'."

". . .umm . . .sure . . ." She said, giving him a small hug. "I will . . ."

"Thanks . . ." He mumbled, as he fell asleep. Sami headed towards her room. Looking around . . .it was rather cozy, she walked over and sat on the bed.

"Hmm . . .comfy . . ." She said curling up on the cushy sheets. "I wonder how he manages by himself . . .it's so lonely to have a house and be the only one there." Giving her head a shake, she got up and changed. Pulling at her socks first, she thought of what strange things were going to happen as she stayed at the Mah house. "I wonder . . .this might actually be good . . ." She tossed off the rest of her clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and very baggy T-shirt. "I wonder what he's doing for the rest of this summer? Hmm . . .oh great! I need to change my current address and things to boot . . .great." She shuffled on her tush and lay on her stomach with her face in a pillow. "Maybe getting some sleep will do me some good . . .it's been far too stressful . . ." She too began snoozing.

Time: That night

Place: Mel's house

Sami stretched out, and looked around. Her glasses were placed somewhere on the floor and she found herself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling . . .

"Where am I?"

"My house . . ."

"What the? Mel! What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking up on you. You look a lot more peaceful when you're asleep you know."

"Hmph . . .so do you."

"Ah well . . .you hungry?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Not really." She said leaning on his shoulder. "You know, it's really nice of you to let us stay . . .I wish I could make it up to you."

"You don't have to . . .having company is making up enough."

"Thanks . . ." She blinked a bit. "You sure?"

"I am absolutely sure."

"Well . . .I'll make it up to you this way instead."

"Huh?"

"Hold still." She reached over and pulled him next to her.

'Kiss . . .'

"There."

". . ." Mel felt himself turning red. "Wow . . ."

"You're welcome."

". . .oh . . .right! I remember now! I was meaning to ask you something a bit later, when I was going to visit. I'm going west to Comet. You wanna come?"

". . .Comet? Yellow Comet? Of course! But what about Andy?"

"If he goes, he'll be gutted on the spot."

"Why?"

"You know her dad? Well he's kinda overprotective. That's why I've been around doing bodyguard work for a couple of years, until I left . . ."

"Oh wow . . ."

"And if he finds out that she has a boyfriend, he'll flip."

"Hmm . . ."

"So we'll leave it at that. He's not going. But Gabe and the rest of them are accompanying me."

"So there's at least four more of them then?"

"Yes. We'll have a great time. Anyway . . .we needed someone to watch our houses for a while . . .heh."

"You are so mean sometimes."

"I know."

"Oh well . . .I guess I could get at least some pasta right now . . ."

"Sure, I'll make some." He got up and headed for the kitchen . . .

Time: The next day

Place: Mel's house

". . .Mel!!!"

"Wha!?"

"Wake up! Your buddies are here!" Sami said standing over him. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt and was still also somewhat semi-conscious.

"So soon? Ah, idiots . . ." He groaned as he managed to crawl out of bed.

"You're not yourself whenever vacations come are you?"

". . .nope . . .need energy . . ."

"Want chocolate?" She gave him her 'evil, malicious' grin that meant she wanted chocolate.

". . .what!? I don't need caffeine to wake me up! Gimme some . . .cola!"

". . .uh . . .Mel, that has caffeine in it though . . ."

"Dang . . ."

"You're too silly. Now get up!" She dragged him out of his bed and onto the floor.

"All right . . .all right . . .I'm moving!" He grumbled as he headed towards the washroom.

"Thank goodness! I'll tell them you're coming then."

"I will have to cause excruciating pain to all now . . ."

"What was that?"

". . .nothing . . ."

"Okay."

" . . .right . . .uh . . .I'll be down in five minutes."

"Hurry will you?"

"What's the rush?"

"Ugh . . .what do I have to do to hurry you up?" She spun around, walked up to him, and planted a kiss right on him. "There!"

" . . .uh . . .wow . . .I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"No, you're not sleeping beauty. Now move it!" She said sternly.

"Fine, fine . . ."

". . .don't worry though. They won't mind waiting, after they saw what I was wearing when I answered the door."

"And what was that?"

"Not this T-shirt!"

". . .(twitch) WHAT!? I'll kill them!!!" Mel dashed off to get changed and to lay massive beat downs on his friends.

"I knew that would rile him up." Sami said giggling.

Time: Moments later . . .

Place: You know the place!

"OW!!! OW!!! Let go!!! My ARM!!! AUGH!!! IT'S BROKEN!!!"

"OH !!! THE PAIN!!! ACK!!! ACK!!! I SWEAR!!! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!! PLEASE!!! HONEST TO GOD!!! GET OFF MY SPLEEN!!!"  
  
"I don't believe!!! DIE!!!" Mel continued his relentless assault. That was until Sami came downstairs.

". . .Mel!!! I was joking!!!"

". . .(sudden pause) What?"

"Andy answered the door. I just said that to get you downstairs." She said, brushing her hair.

". . .oh."

"You mean to say that your girlfriend just made that all up, so that we'd get beaten senseless?" Gary asked, while trying to scrape himself off the ground.

"Girls, figures . . ." Gabe muttered.

"What was that Mr. Chang?" Sami said, as she stepped on him as she walked by.

"Oof . . .nothing."

"Good."

"Help . . ."

"Now, Mel. What's the plan?" Sami asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Well . . .wait a sec, where are the other two?"

'Ding Dong'

"Eh . . .I spoke too soon." Mel got up to answer the door. "Ah . . .good morning!"

"Ohayou Mel-kun."

"Hai, Ohayou." The two girls walked in, and took a seat next to their respective boyfriends.

"Well, now everyone . . .except Andy's here, we can discuss how this trip to Yellow Comet will work." Mel his seat next to Sami, and he flipped on the vid-phone. "Sonja!"

". . .mmph . . .wha?" Sonja appeared on the screen a bit bleary eyed.

"Hi!"

"(yawn) . . .mornin', what do you want? I was taking a nap."

"Well . . .we're discussing our trip to Comet."

". . .! Is Andy coming?"

"No."

"Why?" She started to whine.

"Because, if he did, your daddy would have him castrated, gutted, skinned and buried alive."

". . .Ooh . . .right."

"So anyway . . .the . . .six of us are coming. Right?"

"RIGHT!" Was the unanimous reply.

"Okay. Well, we'll be around for four days or so . . .and we'll need to bring some clothes and other necessary traveling junk. As well, bring some traditional clothes too, just in case Kanbei drags us to some festivities or ceremonies. If you need any, I'll arrange to have some made before hand."

". . .Sonja!!!" Sami all of a sudden burst out. "Get me a kimono ready then!"

". . .okay . . .I need your . . .measurements and stuff . . ."

"Mel . . .guys, can you leave for a bit. This is private."

"Kay." Mel dragged his two buddies away, to give the girls a little privacy, as they did some measuring.

"Eek! That pinches! Stop!!! That tickles!"

"Calm down Sami-chan."

"Yes, do so."

"I would, but you're tickling me to death!" Then there was a thud, and an explosion of giggling came out from the living room.

". . .nice digs you got here dude."

". . .I challenge you to a round of Smash!"

". . .you're on!" The guys turned their attention to beating each other senseless in Super Smash Bros. Melee . . .

Time: Later . . .around 5:00 p.m.

Place: Mel's house (duh), third floor,

"Ahh . . .that's better." Sami sighed as she stepped of the shower. She toweled off, and wrapped it around herself. ". . .(yawn) . . .That was tiresome . . ." She walked off to her room, just as Andy ran by and bumped into her. "Oof!"

"Gah!!!" He slid and hit the wall.

"STUPID!!! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!" She said angrily as she clutched the towel even closer to her chest.

". . .ugh . . .sorry . . ."

"What do you think you were doing? Going on a kamikaze mission?"

". . .no, I really had to go . . ."

". . .idiot . . .there's more than one bathroom on this floor."

". . .really?"

"Try looking NEXT to your room. Not MINE."

"Ooh . . ."

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get some clothes on. And don't you even think about trying to get a peek you pervert."

". . .eww . . .why would I look at my own cousin? That's gross."

"Well 'cause you are gross."

"Why I ought to!"

"And another thing, I'm OLDER."

". . .Grr . . ."

"Hmph!" She stormed off into her room.

"Girls . . .who needs them. Well . . .let's see . . .Sami actually wouldn't count, she's such a flat-chested, tom-boyish freak." Obviously, Andy had used these comments very often, as Sami had overheard, and began beating a pillow into submission. She hadn't even bothered to change yet.

"FLAT-CHESTED!? I'll show him flat-chested!!!" She then whipped off the towel and stomped out to prove that she wasn't flat-chested to Andy . . . unfortunately, it wasn't Andy who happened to walk by.

". . .hi Sami . . .what the!? I SWEAR! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!" It was Mel.

". . .Mel . . .? Oh crap . . .augh!!!" She immediately ran back into her room and was turning very, very red. "Eep . . ."

'Knock, knock'

"Are you decent in there?"

". . .not yet . . ." She sat on top of the bed, with the sheets pulled up to her neck.

". . .eh, what were you doing?" Mel said, making a face.

". . .umm . . .well . . .er . . ."

"You know what, forget it. Get dressed and then whatever. I need to go shopping, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Wait! Let me come with you! I wanna help out!" Sami quickly dashed about and pulled on something casual to wear. Or whatever the heck she managed to pull out in order to go shopping.

". . .what in the . . .?"

"What?"

"No, look in the mirror." Mel felt like he was in a bad anime.

". . .oops . . ." Sami giggled as she realized that she had dressed in the school uniform she had bought during her birthday.

"Umm . . .change . . .please. You look like Sakura or something from Street Fighter." He hand was over his face, practically clawing at it. "And another thing, do you normally go around in your own house naked or something?"

". . .no." She said turning red again. ". . .umm . . .the thing was, Andy said something about me, then I was going to . . ."

"Beat the living heck out of him? Or flash him so that his eyes burn up?"

". . ." Sami just sat there turning very red.

". . .you okay?"

". . .mmm . . .yeah . . .I guess, I'm just really embarrassed." She whimpered.

"It's okay. I honestly don't really care what weird things you guys do at my house, as long as it doesn't affect me." He said kneeling down next to her. "C'mon. Let's go." He took her hand and led her off to the garage.

Time: A few days later, around 11:00 p.m.

Place: Same place . . .

Sami was curled up on the couch hugging a pillow in her pajama top. Next to her, Mel was watching TV in an old T-shirt and shorts. A few messy strands of her long hair framed her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here if you're so tired?"

"What's it look like? I'm snuggling." She moved in closer and closed her eyes.

"All right." He let that slide.

"You might be all calm and laid-back, but you still seem to be unable to loosen up. What's with that?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm not like that."

"Oh well. I still like you the way you are." She responded, nuzzling at his shoulder.

"Hmm."

"You know, this is the first time I've ever gotten close to a guy before, to be honest"

"So I've heard. Andy says that,"

"Because none of them have beaten me."

"Yep."

"I used to have a proud streak a mile long. Not until you ripped it into a billion little pieces."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all. In fact, it was probably one of the best things that ever happened to me." She replied, after sticking the pillow on top of Mel's lap, grabbing a blanket from the couch and lying down. "I have a boyfriend, somewhere to stay, someone to talk to, and a sense of security I haven't had for a very long time." She finished, as she started sleeping on the couch.

"Great . . .I'll have a heck of a Charlie-horse when I wake up tomorrow . . ." He sighed, as he fell asleep on the sofa as well.

Time: The next morning . . .

Place: Living room

Sami had snuggled up to where Mel was, and the two of them were still soundly asleep.

". . .(whine) . . ."

". . .zzz . . ."

". . .(whimper) . . ."

". . .zzz . . ."

". . .mmm . . ."

". . .zzz . . ."

". . .(yawn) . . ."

". . .huh?" Mel found himself face to face with Sami.

". . .(blink, blink) . . ."

". . .(blink) . . .???"

". . .?"

". . .!"

". . .!"

"Sami?"

"Mel?"

". . .what?"

". . .I was asleep here the whole time. What are you doing here?"

"I was asleep here the whole time too . . ." Just then Andy walked downstairs and noticed the two in extremely close proximity with each other.

"Hey! You two! Get a room!"

". . .Mel, what did he just say?"

". . . 'get a room?' . . .he is so going down. Care to join me?"

"With pleasure." Then the two gave chase.

"Wha? Oh crap . . .!" Andy started to run away.

"Not so fast buddy, I know my own house like the back of my hand, and if you're planning to hide in the backyard, you're making this even easier for us to kill you!!!"

"Tell me to get a room? Well, I'll show you!!!" Sami screeched after him. Andy ran as fast as he could, kicked on his sandals and dashed out the back door. The other two did the same, and dashed after him.

"Andy Lau! Your ass is mine!" Mel said running after him. Too bad Andy decided to try and lose them in thicket maze. Mel had it designed so that only he knew how to get through. That or else you'd have to be amazingly fricking lucky, which Mel also is.

"You can hide, but you can't run!" Sami said, activating her own personal Double Time skill.

"Shouldn't it be the other . . ." Mel was about to ask, but only saw a flash of red zoom past him. ". . .way around?"

"Not for me sweetie!" Sami said back at him, as she then found Andy and tackled him. "Gotcha cousin of mine." She said as she pinned him down. "Now what was that about me getting a room?"

" . . .gah! Gah! I was joking! Honest! Don't let Mel get here! He'll have my head!!!"

"Too late Andy. I'm here. Now for pay back!"

"Aw man . . ."

"Don't worry, we won't break anything. Or kill you." Sami said.

"Just maiming is fine."

"Umm . . .guys, isn't maiming worse than breaking?" Andy just had to ask.

"Depends on how you see it." Mel replied.

"Gulp . . .help . . ."

"Don't worry, we won't kill you, Sonja still wants you alive. Lucky."

"That really doesn't help." He groaned.

"Well whoop dee doo, your own fault Andy."

" . . .dang." Was the last thing he said before he was smacked around . . .

Time: An hour later . . .

Place: The kitchen

Sami sat with her knees tucked to her chest at the table. She sipped at her hot cocoa and watched Andy hanging from his feet upside down on the clothesline outside. Mel was finishing up the dishes and looked out where Andy was out like a light.

"Serves him right, huh Sami?"

"Yep."

"Of course, we'll have to take him down, before the neighbors start complaining . . .that is if I had any neighbors." He laughed.

"You don't?" She asked looking up.

"Well . . .since the property here's pretty expensive, it's a wonder if I even live here."

"Wow."

"Maybe when some peace or something is regained, we might be able to have more people around."

"Hmm . . .I guess so."

"Better see if the blood's gone to his head yet." Mel stepped out and yanked Andy off and dragged him back in.

"Wee . . .wow, what happened? Ouch . . .I need some anesthetic."

"Will some Jack Daniels do? That's the best I got."

". . .what?"

"Aw, never mind, here." Mel just went and dumped half of the amber fluid from the bottle into Andy's throat. "It should knock him out in . . .now."

"Wee . . .hic!"

"There we go."

"You sure using alcohol will cause the pain to go away?"

"Should work, don't worry, I'm not mixing it with anything. He'll be fine . . .in a couple of hours or so."

"Okay . . ." She shifted in her chair and got up. "Well, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing."

"Yay! That means more time with you!"

"Okay. If you say so." He said, pulling her next to him.

"Wee . . .pink panties . . ." Came a voice from the floor.

"???"

"???"

"Hic . . ."

"ACK!!! PERVERT!!!" Sami screamed as she then kicked Andy.

"I totally forgot he was there . . ."

"Me too . . ." Sami turned red as Mel went and dragged Andy's limp unconscious form and deposited it on the sofa. "How hard did you kick him?"

"Hard enough to make sure he won't do it for the rest of his life."

"Oh . . .hoo-boy, time for the other half of the bottle then." Mel took the bottle and a funnel and dumped the mixture down Andy's throat.

". . .where'd you get alcohol to begin with?"

"It's been sitting in the alcohol cabinet for a bit, and I don't personally drink, so I usually have to find some strange use for it 90% of the time. Usually as lighter fluid."

"Weird."

"I know. I don't even use lighters either."

"Really weird."

"Now where was I?"

"I dunno." She brushed up next to him and sighed. "It's awfully boring. And I've either beaten you, or you've beaten me in all the games you own."

"Except one . . ."

"What's that?"

"Battle Simulation."

". . .eegh . . .I never, ever, ever, ever, want to go up against you again."

"I thought you said it was a good experience."

"Maybe for you, but not me. I've never been so humiliated in my whole life."

"Oh . . .sorry."

"It's all right. But you're right, it was valuable to taste bitter defeat, despite how badly you don't want to." She said, leaning on him. Giving a sigh, she wiped at a few stray tears.

"It's still upsetting you? You shouldn't think about it."

". . .I guess so." She sniffed. "I guess I won't then. But . . ."

"What?"

". . .nothing . . ."

"Oh?"

"Really . . .it's nothing."

"All right."

". . .I . . .I'll go for a swim then . . ."

"How'd you know I had a pool?"

"With money like yours, how could you not afford to have one?" She said taunting at him.

"Oh! You're gonna get it!" He walked up to her, picked her up, and headed towards to pool.

"Hey! Hey! Mel!!! Let go!"

"Nope. Since you wanna swim, it's all yours!" He laughed as he tossed her into the pool.

"Mel!!! I'm soaked!!!"

"So?"

"Hmph!" She pouted as she clung to the edge. "Mel! That was mean!" She whined.

"Well . . .it's your own fault."

"Aww . . .at least could you toss me my swimsuit or something?" She continued to complain.

"Fine . . .fine . . ." He ran upstairs, then back down and tossed Sami her floral print swimsuit.

"You know," she said as he turned around while she changed in the water. "I do have more than one swimsuit."

"Oh really?"

"I'll wear it when we go to Comet."

". . ." Mel was silent, as he felt his face turn red.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm done now. You can turn around." She said tossing her wet clothes onto the pool deck.

". . ."

"Still speechless?" She asked, as she splashed some water at his feet.

"Phew . . .not anymore." He said as he turned around. "Hey! That's cold!"

"No really!? You tossed me in there! At least I took my glasses off before we reached the pool!"

"Eh . . .remind me to turn the heater on next time."

"Okay!" She happily floated along in the water, her long hair spreading around like a rose in bloom.

". . .pretty. I wonder how she managed to scare off so many potential boyfriends?" Mel said to himself. He walked off and looked out into the distance . . .

Time: Sometime later . . .

Place: Nell's House (I'm bored of writing about Mel, Sami and Andy for now . . .)

Nell was busying herself with cleaning out her home. She'd been busy lately, as she graduated . . .(finally!) And she was required to become part of the teaching staff at the University. Just great. She made a mad dash around the room attempting to find her lucky star pin . . .again. That and she had just been promoted to Advisory Officer. It was just great. She had to go and instruct a bunch of first year cadets too.

". . .Augh!" She dropped to her knees and clutched her head. "This is too much!!! I CAN'T FIND IT!!!" Then mini-Nell popped out and floated next to her head.

"Nell-chan! You ought to know it's usually where you left it last. And it's always on your jacket."

". . .oh! Right!"

"Told you so!"

'POOF!' Mini-Nell disappeared. Nell went over to her room and found her coat hanging on the chair. Right there, on her lapel was the lucky pin.

". . .ooh . . .oopsies . . .I knew it was there all along . . ." Then there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" She opened the door, and she found a person she'd least expect. "Mel?"

". . .umm . . .hi . . .yeah . . .I looked in the ledger and found your address . . ."

". . .uhh . . .Mel what are you doing here?"

". . .I was just wondering . . .are you going anywhere? I need someone to watch my place, as well as a few others while I'm gone for two weeks . . ."

". . .you know, it just so happens to be your lucky day. I'm not going anywhere. So, where do you live?"

"Castle Ridge."

". . .WHAT!? I thought no one lives there! That's the place where all the crazy rich people used to live!"

"And so I'm crazy and rich then right?"

". . .No not really."

"Good. Now if you'll take your car, you can follow me." Mel said walking out.

A/N: I know I said Mel wouldn't show up for a while . . .but then since he shows up almost everywhere . . .I can't get rid of him . . .¬¬;

"Okay! Coming." Nell got into her convertible and followed the black sports car out towards the area known as Castle Ridge.

Time: A bit later . . .

Place: Castle Ridge

"At last . . .we're here."

"Soo . . .this is where you live . . .by yourself?"

". . .not really by myself anymore . . ."

". . .eh?"

"You'll see . . ."

"Huh?" Nell wondered. An enigma like that usually doesn't have company.

". . .I'm home . . ." Was all Mel managed before being tackled.

"Mel!!!"

". . .oh . . .you live with . . .Sami?"

"Oh hi Miss Nell!" Sami said looking up.

"What are you doing here?" Nell asked confused.

"I live here!"

". . .ugh . . ." Mel groaned.

"But . . .you two aren't related . . ."

"So? He's my boyfriend and he said I could live here because I lost my house."

"Oh. Another one of those government cases huh?" Nell said with some understanding.

". . .unfortunately." Sami said looking downcast.

"So that's why you're here."

". . .Sami, get off me please." Mel said, pushing at her.

". . .oops! Sorry." She got off him and brushed herself off. "So . . .what's Nell doing here?"

"She's gonna watch the place for me. With Andy."

"With Andy?" Nell asked.

"He's not going Nell." Mel answered. "Simple as that. If you don't know, Sonja's father is the Commander of Yellow Comet. That's where we are headed. However, since he is extremely paranoid, no one has the right to date his little girl . . .or so it seems." Mel said, after pulling out various charts and graphs and pointing at them, while both Sami and Nell sweat-dropped. "Anyway . . .if he does go . . ." Mel flipped a page this will happen . . ." He pointed at various censored images of the horrible things that could be done to Andy. "So therefore, we won't take him there . . .ever."

". . .uhh . . .Okay . . ."

"Soo . . .right . . .Andy!!!" Mel shouted.

"Coming! Coming!" Andy was so hurried, he tripped and rolled down the stairs.

". . .ugh." Sami groaned as she watched him fall.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow . . ." Andy moaned.

". . ." Mel was wondering how this guy could actually manage to be a mechanic. He was dangerous to himself, how could he fix something like a tank and not have it blow up in his face?

". ..um . . .Hi Andy."

"Eh? Oh hey, it's Nell. Hey . . .ow . . .I can't feel my spine . . ."

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon enough. Now, Nell is gonna help you watch all our places. Don't worry, they're all in Castle Ridge. And the girls still have their friends to watch their places, so we're fine."

"All OUR places? Who?"

"You know, my crazy trigger happy, hacky choppy friends from Christmas."

". . .ooh . . .them." Nell shuddered at the thought of the horrendous events that had occurred.

". . .you remember too?"

"I was there that night, thank you very much." Nell said, trying not to recall the events.

"Sorry . . ."

"It's all right." Nell said, "As long as I get something out of watching your place."

". . .what?"

"You expect me to do it for free?"

". . .umm . . .uhh . . .no . . .but . . ."

"I was just kidding!" Nell said laughing. "How about this though? If you can beat me in a sim-battle, I'll do it. If you don't beat me . . .you can give me 10 G for everyday you're gone."

". . .sounds good enough . . ." Mel said scratching his head. He hated whenever girls challenged him to a match. He hated especially whenever they started crying when he had hammered them into the ground. (He doesn't realize no one takes losing as lightly as he does . . .) Ah well. He shrugged. "All right. Sami, you wanna watch?"

"Sure! As long as I'm not the victim."

". . .what's she talking about?" Nell asked.

". . .uhh . . .nothing."

"Okay . . ." She swore the enigmatic boy was hiding something.

"Here." He took his seat at the kitchen table and flicked a switch.

"Wow. Built in dinner entertainment."

"I know. Now I won't hold back."

"Neither will I!"

"Good. This might actually be more of a challenge than Grit."

"You beat Grit!?"

"That I did."

"Wow. You are good."

"Thanks, but let's leave the compliments until later."

"If you say so!" Nell said teasingly. Mel mumbled to himself of how Nell seemed like the older sister he didn't have . . .or need for that matter. Sami sat herself next to Mel, peering at the screen.

"Are you gonna start it or not guys?"

"Sure . . . say . . .where's Andy?"

"I dunno . . .I think he's playing video games somewhere."

". . .oh. Works for me." Mel ignored Andy's absence and turned his attention to setting up the battle. "What rules?"

"Anything goes."

"All right." Mel quickly set the usual base rules he played by, weather on, fog on, 1000 G, powers on and the like. "Done." He turned his attention to the map being formed and looked intently on his screen. "Hmm . . ."

"All right Mel. Say, are dossiers on?"

". . .only if the ID pins are attached."

"Okay!" Nell took her lucky pin, which she so happened to have on almost everywhere and inserted it. Mel did the same and all the data was permanently uploaded for the rest of the battle. "Computer, access enemy CO stats." Nell ran up the statistics that belonged to Mel. ". . .ONE LOSS!?"

". . .what? Hmm . . .luckiest officer alive. Great. It's my lucky day."

". . .THREE TECHNIQUES? ZERO WEAKNESS? WHAT!?" Nell was shocked as anyone else who had read Mel's dossier.

"What?"

"He does have a weakness, you know. Me!" Sami said happily, hugging Mel.

". . .great . . .his hyper girlfriend. What use is that to me?"

". . .still up to fighting Nell?" Mel asked, while simultaneously squirming out of Sami's grasp.

"I haven't given up a battle yet!"

"Good, show me what you've got." He said, after he managed to get out of her grasp and restrict her.

"Aww . . .you're no fun."

"Hush, this is worth some spending money. Namely, yours."

"Huh? No fair!!!" Sami whined.

"Shhh." He said placing his finger on her lips, "If I win, you can have it to buy stuff in Comet."

". . .okay." She said softly.

"Ready now? Anytime now." Nell asked impatiently.

"Sorry. All right! It's war!" And that signified the beginning of the battle.

It's War!

Mel quickly scanned his all seeing field and realized that this was an air battle. Just great. He disliked air combat, but he was no slouch at it. A central island was a main standpoint, and that could make or break the battle. However, with his CO skills, he could decimate any army single-handedly either way. "Hmm . . ."

"Your move."

"'Kay." He moved his units directly for the island.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm not telling. He quickly dispatched his infantry into the factories to start building air defenses.

"You're no fun. You could at least tell me what your strategy is." She said mock-pouting as she moved her infantry onto a mountain to get a better look. Nothing . . . "Are you doing anything?"

"Of course. Or else it would be no fun."

"Hmm."

Time: 5 rounds later

"Bombs away . . ." Mel said dully as another missile salvo pummeled Nell's units.

". . .how the?"

"He did that to me too. Don't mind though. No one really knows what he's up to."

'(Strange CO power alert noise)'

"Holy crap . . ."

"Heh, heh, heh." Mel laughed dryly. "What to do, what to do . . .the easy way, or the painful way?"

". . .gulp . . .easy?"

"Very well then . . .you've got exactly 20 units left. And now, you'll have none . . ." Usually Mel wasn't very sadistic, but sometimes the Destructive En, took over. So therefore:

Destructive En Inactive Mel Battle = Lunatic

"Soo . . .what's he mean by 'easy' way out?" Nell asked Sami, who had switched sides on the table for her own general safety.

"You'll see."

"For all those that stand in my way, they have to be eliminated . . ." Mel said cryptically. "For those that survive, they won't live long enough to tell about it. Destruction strike, strike down upon all!" For almost an instant, the two girls could have sworn that Mel's eyes were glowing red. Then the explosions came and Nell's entire force had been eliminated.

" . . .eep."

"Told you so." Then Sami peered at Mel, whose eyes were emanating a faint red glow. Then it dulled, then disappeared.

". . .huh? Hey! What happened?"

". . .what the? Is he really crazy or something? "

". . .what? Did we do something a while ago?" Mel asked curiously.

"Mel, you just hammered Nell in a sim-battle." Sami stated matter-of-factly. Nell just wanted to curl up and die right now. She had just lost to a first year student . . .groan.

"Oh? Did we?" Apparently, lunacy wasn't the only thing that is caused by Destructive En's influence. ". . .wait . . .(processing) . . .Oh right! I remember now!"

"(whisper, whisper) Does he have schizophrenia?"

"Not that I know of . . ."

"I heard that!"

". . .sorry."

"And as far as I'm concerned, I don't think I have a split personality."

"Oh. Good."

"It's just that the battle probably takes the mind back a bit and needs to reconfigure." Mel said, with his usual nonchalant shrug. "That means . . .you're watching my house for free."

". . .ugh." Nell groaned. She rubbed at her temples and felt some tears of anger rise up.

"You okay?"

". . .I can't believe it . . ."

". . .she's okay." Sami replied, poking Nell carefully.

". . .stop that!"

"Oops, sorry." The red haired girl said, turning now to Mel. "You okay?"

". . .I'm fine."

"That's good." She said, hugging him. "You really should let people win more often though, you spoilsport."

"Heh. Never can lose though."

"You are no fun." She pouted. "Thanks for trying Nell."

". . .sure." She wanted to crawl in a hole and die right then and there. "How did you do that?"

". . .do what?"

"That technique."

"Destruction Strike?"

"Yeah."

"That' s my CO tech. And no, I'm not sharing. It's mine and mine alone. If you want to learn about Destructive En, ask Gary." Mel said, shuffling off to his room. "Sorry, if I sound selfish, but right now, there's a lot on my mind now." He then disappeared off to his room.

"Wow. He's been acting weird for a while . . .but that just doesn't happen. I'm worried."

"Has he?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Hmm . . .well ignoring the guys, let's have a girl to girl talk. I'm bored."

"Okay!" Then for the remaining time, the two girls decided to get to know each other better. While the last we saw of Mel for the time being, he was found to be shooting at targets in his basement (how he got there from his room is a mystery). And Andy was found to be lying unconscious from playing video games for the past 48 hours.

Time: Time to go to Comet!

Place: Airfield

Mel stepped up to the field and looked at the plane. Sami and Andy were behind him. Nell had driven them, and was waiting for Andy to see them off. Or more or less, wait for him to finish dragging Sami's luggage to the plane.

"Where are they?" Mel said to himself. His two companions and girlfriends were late . . .or so it seemed.

"Die infidel!" Gabe cried as he had leapt from the top of the plane swinging his sword down at Mel.

"Eek!" Sami hid behind Andy, who was then hiding behind a mountain of baggage. Mel had drawn his sword, and deflected the blow.

"Augh! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He asked re-sheathing his sword.

"That's the point." Gabe said.

"Idiot. Take this!" Using the butt end of the blade, he rammed it into Gabe's gut.

"Oof!" He was brought down to his knees.

"Where's Gary?"

"In the plane with the girls." He gasped. "We got here early."

"Oh. That explains why you didn't come. C'mon Andy, let's get the luggage in. No, I'm not tossing you in this time."

"Aww . . ." Andy really wanted to go, but of course he knew better than go to his own . . . untimely death.

"It's not safe for you as far as I know. Her dad can and will turn you into mincemeat. He's the most powerful CO I know." Mel said, now helping Gabe up. "Now stop trying to sneak attack me. It's useless."

"Grr . . .at least I get a free trip to Comet . . .the pain is worth it."

"Yep." Mel said. "Come on Sami! See ya Andy! Say bye to Nell for us!"

"Kay. See ya cuz."

"See ya Andy, I'll say hi to Sonja for you."

". . .Sonja? Thanks!" At the mention of 'her', Andy became a pile of nerveless jelly.

"Great . . .see ya." Mel said, waving the final farewell before the 12 hour trip . . .

A/N: AIYA!!! I have gone nuts! Too much work! Too much exams! Too much Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis! Augh! Not enough holidays! Ah well. Ahem. Yes. I got far too many games over the holidays, so I played a bit too long and had no time to work on this . . .another thing that contest is now null and void as I don't think anyone gives a dang. That and Drunken Gaming . . . I'm kinda busy to write that too . . .stupid homework . . .what am I doing!? Oh well . . .later.


	13. Comet Craziness Random Beachball Bikini ...

Orange Star: A revised history   
  
Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review! And due to request of one of the many reviewers . . .Sweat-drop and Face-fault are anime terms that will appear throughout my story . . .and let's see . . .

Sweat-drop: def.1 A drop of sweat 'magically' appears on the person's head from the left or right side. Like so ; .

; = Sweatdrop.

Face-fault: Eh . . .a facial expression that conveys extreme shock or surprise . . .00

Time: I'd say around . . .7 ish . . . OST that is!

Place: A plane heading to Yellow Comet, what else?

"Mel!!!"

"Huh?"

"This is so fun!"

". . .we haven't even moved yet though Sami."

". . .Oh. What is there to do on this thing? There's not many people . . ."

"It's a company jet. It's got all the conveniences that normal planes don't have."

". . .oh! That's neat!"

"It's even got a battle simulator!" Gary piped up.

"Yep. That and a TV, video games and movies." Gabe finished.

"Cool! But I don't wanna fight you anymore."

"We'll fight him, 2 on 1!" Gary said. "That way, we'll see who's better."

"Isn't it kinda one-sided?" Mel asked.

"For you maybe!" Gabe replied.

"Grr . . ."

"Hmm . . .how about 3 on 1 then? I'll help if you two are going up against him!" Sami said.

"Et tu Sami?" Mel asked with an amused expression.

"Yep. Me too." She said smugly. "With the help of these two, we might just beat you!"

". . .right . . ." Mel shook his head and took a seat. "Anyhow, we're taking off . . .now!" He snickered as everyone else had just lost their footing and fell down onto the floor of the plane.

"Gowch!"

"Aiya!"

"Eek!"

"Ara!?"

"Nani!?" The confusion lasted for a few minutes until the plane had straightened its flight and was level again.

"Heh."

"Mel! Why didn't you tell us the plane was gonna take off so soon?" Sami screeched at him.  
  
"Hmm . . .didn't occur to me."

"Argh! Mel!!!"

"What?"

"Hmph!" Sami and the rest of them finally managed to regain their footing.

"Ah well. I'll make preparations later, but first, drinks anyone?" He asked, as he walked to the back of the plane.

"Groan . . ." Was the unanimous response.

"Right . . .never mind then . . ." He wandered off to pour his cola and took his seat at the head of the simulator. "Whatever. I'm still White Sun, the rest of you sort it out among yourselves."

"Fine, Orange Star's all mine." Gary said, taking the first seat.

"Yellow Comet . ." Was all Gabe said, as he plunked down at the end.

"Green Earth is mine!" Sami said, sitting next to Mel.

"Works for me guys, bring it on!" Mel said, initiating the program. "This is gonna be tough. I might not be able to get a good rating against you guys."

"Don't count on winning boss, you haven't fought against the two of us before, only with us. And Sami's here for back up. You might have some difficulty." Gary said.

"Hmm . . ." 'At least this won't count against my record. The pins aren't being used to record stats, just CO skills and Intel. Soo . . . either way, I don't think I can win this. Great . . .' He thought.

"Having second thoughts Mel?" Sami asked.

". . .never!" He said, grinning at her. "I am not gonna lose to you three!"

"Yeah sure, Mel. Let's go!" Gary said.

"All right! Move out!"

It's War! (all over again)

It was probably the fifteenth turn, and Mel had uploaded a 3 VS 1 map. He was of course at the center of the carnage. "Grr . . .I hate these gang beatings . . ." He grumbled as he started his assault on Gabe's units. "Why won't you guys die!?"

"Because of this!" Gary said, activating his power. "You can't touch this! Ultimate Maintenance!" Gary snickered as all his teammates and himself were healed.

"Aiya! I forgot about that skill . . ." Mel felt a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Don't forget this one then . . ." Gabe said evilly, "Pain is all you get . . .X-Cut!" In a single move, all of Mel's units had their HP cut in half.

". . ."

"Wow, heck I don't think I even need to be here, you two could probably take out Mel by yourselves."

"Not so." Mel interrupted, "You've left me no choice but to do this . . .Armageddon!"

"What!?" Sami shrieked.

"Huh!?" Gabe looked shaken.

"No way!?" Gary said, "This is inconceivable! He's never had the chance or force to pull this off! Destructive En Readings are off the scale! And this is just a sim battle too!"

". . .Destruction sees no end, ARMAGEDDON!" As Mel shouted out the name of his ultimate strike, there was so much force that shook the earth, the pilots felt it as well and thought that it was just turbulence. As Alice and Allison struggled to stand straight as the plane shook, the others fell off their chairs and onto their butts.

"Ow!!! Mel!" Sami pouted.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Gary yelled as he tried to get his face out of the seat.

"Gah!!! What on earth was that!?"

"Nani!? Nani!? Gabe!"

"Gary!!! What was that!?" As the rest struggled to get up, Mel sat calmly and planned to decide which of his foes he'd destroy.

"All right . . .Orange Star is going down." They all tentatively watched the battle animation, as a shock wave traveled across the terrain and bursting flames erupted from under each of the orange units. However, 20 white units had just . . .melted away. ". . .great . . .heavy damage to me too . . .ah well."

"Noo!!! I'm toast! !!" Gary groaned.

"One down, two to go." Mel said dusting off his hands.

"Eh!? How did you do that?" Sami asked, shocked that Mel could just toast an entire army in one turn.

". . .he used Armageddon and now Gary's gone, but it cost him twenty of his own units to pull off, but as he might say, 'It was worth it.', now that we don't have a repair function, we're gonna take some heavy damage."

"Great . . ."

"Yeah . . .my turn's done, you're up Sami."

". . .Hey! Where's my CO meter? It's empty!"

"Mel drained it while he blasted me to the next country."

"TWO METERS? That's crazy!" Sami was freaked.

"Heh. But I'm not sure I can pull another one of those anytime soon. It's a one per battle type thing, it really drains me."

"Mel, that's no fair, blasting one of our allies and taking out my CO bar!"

"Hmm . . .he deserved it. And now you're gonna pay for that X-cutter Gabe!"

"Hmm . . .that's what you think! Oh wait . . .you're using indirect aren't you?"

"No, really? Fire!" Mel had his remaining units fire and he started to rebuild his troops.

"Ack! Not if I can help it!"

"All right, I'll take Gary's bases, then we might have an advantage." Sami said, moving her units southward."

"Hey! That's my hard earned cash!" Mel said, as he watched Sami take a few of the bases.

"Nyah, nyah!" She taunted as she pulled down an eyelid.

"Grr!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not your turn." Gabe said, sending units to hammer Mel's air force.

"Not smart Gabe. Retaliate my troops! Haha!"

"Huh? 50% counter damage!? Crazy!"

"No, just sheer power! Despite that, your attack is actually higher than mine, it's just there's a hole in your defense."

"Dammit . . .forgot about that . . ." Gabe muttered as he started to regroup. "Be careful Sami. He can waste you."

"Hmm . . .gotcha!" Sami headed carefully through the south, and as Mel watched her units move, he tried to think of a plan. Currently, the Status screen showed that he couldn't pull another Armageddon for the rest of the match, and that his meter was only one third full. Gabe's was flashing just as he had finished his turn and Sami's was half full.

'Great . . .' He thought to himself. 'How am I gonna win this? Even I haven't seen all of Gabe's moves. Hmm . . .'

"Heehee! This is good! I've got the bases in the area secured! We can pull a full-frontal assault on Mel!"

"Really? Wow, I guess you guys didn't need my help after all . . ." Gary said looking at the screen. Alice and Allison just sighed at Gary's ignorance and returned to watching intently at the screen.

"Wha!? 5 units lost already!?" Sami shrieked. Apparently Mel was gonna go down fighting.

"Bye-bye! Heh." Mel said, as he then finished his turn by building more units.

"Well, it's my turn to say 'Bye' now. Painful Death! Rain upon my enemies!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"His last technique." Gary said bluntly.

"Oh . . .huh? It didn't do squat!" Mel said with an air of annoyance.

"You'll see . . ." Gabe said darkly.

"Hmm . . .trippy . . ." Mel stated, looking at the annoying flash emitting from Gabe's units. However he failed to notice a dimming emitting from his own units.

"Uh . . .while you two were talking, I finished my turn . . .your go Mel." Sami said.

"Okay . . .then I'll take you out first Sami. Because you asked so nicely."

". . .I didn't ask though . . ." she said pouting.

"Oh well." He moved all his units over to blast Sami and Gabe out of the sky, but then, when he attacked, each of his units had lost around more than half of their life and then were destroyed by the counterattack. "What the!? How!? What was that?" Mel said shocked. "I'm left with . . .one unit!"

"A simple basis of causing damage per move made and cutting enemy defenses by half. That's what." Gabe answered, snickering.

"You will burn!!!"

"Nope . . .you will. And with that, Gabe decided to hunt down Mel's last troop.

"Hey . . .hey . . .let's not be hasty . . ."

"Too late. Boom." Gabe said with a sneer.

". . .damn it . . .I lost." Mel groaned as he let his head fall and clunk on the table.

"Haha!!! Yes!!! Beat you! Beat you!" Gabe said pulling a victory dance. "Urk!"

". . .shut up." Mel said jabbing Gabe with his sword butt.

"Gah . . .yes sir . . .oof . . ."

"Good." Mel mumbled something as he went off to look out the window. 'Whoop dee doo . . .I lost . . .ah well. I'll get them back later.'

"Mel!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

". . .I'm fine. This isn't the first time I lost you know."

"Really?"

"I lost a very, very long time ago, in the Castle Academy. It's cuz I lost track of my HQ and it got captured . . .haha."

"You lost that way?"

"Yeah, it's kinda lame. Wanna hear about it?"

". . .sure. It might pass the time. How much longer?"

". . .10 hours . . .that fight only took two."

"Wha . . .aww . . .that's just great . . ." She moaned.

"Well, do you wanna hear my story or no?" He asked taking a seat.

". . .I got nothing better to do, why not?" She said plunking down on a cushy seat and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm . . .all right . . .well . . .it all started when . . ."

Time: Meanwhile . . .

Place: ???

"How goes the process doctor?"

"Very well commander. The cells are reacting and the specimens are near completion. Very soon we will have one up and running."

"Excellent. We shall assume that he is a functioning member of Orange Star after his training is complete. Then when the time has passed, we will mass produce him and have him lead sorties all over the world, having all suspicion point to Orange Star. It is flawless! As well, Blue Moon seems restless, perhaps with some coaxing, they will join with us and as well, the large, fat man . . .he shall do well as a puppet. I sense a strong sense of hunger for power in him, despite our earlier attempts to get rid of him. He may prove useful . . ."

". . .yes commander."

"I shall convince him as well . . .as we shall need someone to command Blue Moon's troops . . ."

". . .of course sir."

"Muhahahahaha! This is of course the greatest thing we have accomplished . . .now, it is time to wait . . ." The commander then glided off to his quarters to lie in wait of his greatest weapon.

Time: A few hours later . . .

Place: OS Plane flying to YC (Mel's)  
  
Sami had fallen asleep in her seat, her feet resting hanging over the arm rest. Even the rest of them were bored out of their minds and had fallen asleep in the various chairs in the plane. Even Mel had collapsed onto a seat and had a dazed focus on the window outside.

"Ugh . . .how many more hours?"

"Too many . . ."

"Really . . .?"

"I didn't remember home being so far away . . ." Allison moaned.

"Urf . . .I can't remember how long I've been on a plane . . .I feel like . . .crap . . ." Gary groaned.

". . .Gabe-kun . . .How much longer?" Alice whined.

". . .(thud)" Gabe had fallen over due to exhaustion and boredom.

". . .mumble, mumble . . .stupid plane . . ." Mel started talking in his 'semi-conscious' sleep.

". . .mmm . . ." came from Sami's corner of the plane. Apparently the bunch of them couldn't take it anymore . . .

". . .huh?" Mel struggled to get up as he heard Sami whine. After working his way out of the chair, he managed to half crawl, half drag himself over to her.

". . .yawn . . .are we there yet?"

". . .nope . . .why?"

". . .this stinks. It's been a while since I've been on a plane, but . . .I never remembered it being this . . .long."

"What? . . .hmm . . .wait a sec." Mel walked over to the cockpit. "Captain, which route are we taking?"

"Across Blue Moon skies sir."

". . .!? WHAT!!?? Are you crazy!? That's suicide! We are in enemy air space and you decide to fly through that route instead of going West!?"

". . .uh . . .sorry?"

"you! We're gonna get shot down! And this is probably why the trip is taking so long! Argh!" Mel stormed off and decided to warn the others. "Wake up! Now!!!"

". . .eh?"

"Huh . . ."

". . .(yawn)"

"What's the matter Mel?"

"We're in BLUE MOON airspace! And even if we're civilians, we're not friendlies! There's a chance of us getting targeted for just trespassing!"

". . .!!!" Sami was the first to freak. "WHAT!? We're in enemy air space!?"

"(sigh) Yes . . ."

". . .Umm . . .that means . . .we're dead meat." Gary stated bluntly.

"Not if I can help it." Gabe said walking up to the cockpit. "This is a jet-type plane and if I'm not mistaken, it should be easy enough to dodge most missile based attacks, considering the speed and altitude we're at. Also, we're in cloud cover so we have a good chance in making it there . . .and since we haven't been attacked in the last few hours, we're still good to go, unless they're going to intercept us. And if they do, the radar-jammers on the plane should be good enough to deter them from finding us. But if they do . . .we'll be forced to fight back."

"On a civilian plane, Gabe-kun? Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I don't forget to stock weapons on my planes before flying. If I didn't, we'd all be dead." Mel said grinning smugly. That gave Sami a shock.

"This plane is armed!?"

"Of course it is, if it wasn't, we'd be screwed."

". . .then why are you making such a big fuss over being in Blue Moon airspace?"

". . .because . . .that's the long way to Yellow Comet." He sighed.

". . .that was IT!?" They all said jaws gaping at him.

". . .yes. It takes . . .14 hours to get across from Blue Moon . . .whereas it takes . . .4 to go across the Terra Oceans."

". . .(exhale) . . ."

"Yep. Oh well . . .we've been here for . . .13 and a half hours now . . .I think . . ."

'Blam!' An explosion shook the plane.

"Guess they found us . . ." Mel said. "Captain!"

"Sir . . .we're being fired at!"

"I noticed Captain! Now move!"  
  
". . .Oh right!"

". . .ah crap. I wonder . . .Captain. Fire at them."

". . .of course!" The pilot, then hit a button sending air to air missiles at the enemy jets. Not knowing that a civilian plane would carry missiles, the fighters were blasted out of the sky.

". . .how bothersome. Now how much longer will it take for us to get to Comet?"

"Considering the damages . . .we won't need long since its only half an hour or so away. However . . .we may need to deal with more Blue Moon forces if they are alerted."

". . .ready the air to surface missiles then . . ." Mel said with a hushed tone.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Just outside the cockpit

The girls were standing huddled around the door, wondering what the three guys were doing.

"What was that all about?" Sami said straining to hear.

"I felt that explosion . . .but the plane is still moving . . .that means we're okay right?" Allison said, her back to the door.

". . .I hope so." Alice whined, as she started fidgeting with her long brown hair.

"Shhh . . .the guys will hear us."

". . . gomen . . ."

". . .Alli-chan . . .hush . . .someone's coming." Sami hushed the second girl.

". . .eh? Really?" Just then the door opened and the three guys stepped out.

". . .!? Sami? Allison? Alice? What're you three doin' here?" Mel asked, somewhat surprised. "Were you eavesdropping?"

". . .umm . . .sort of." Sami admitted. "We were wondering what was going on in there after the attack on the plane . . ."

". . .we're currently trying to plot the course of action we're taking." Gary said. "There seems to be only a matter of minutes before we reach our destination . . .however, Blue Moon might attack again. Those ruffians don't have anything better to do than try to shoot down civilian planes."

"Heh . . .at least we gave them something to remember us by. Namely five shot down fighters. And a bit more." Gabe gave a laugh. "Serves them right. Trying to shoot down Orange Star civilians."

". . .it's not completely their fault. Our pilot just so happened to decide to fly through the wrong area . . .so yeah." Mel said rubbing his neck.

". . .oh right."

". . .well . . .we're almost there. If we're lucky, we'll be there in the next twenty minutes . . ." Mel said with a sigh of relief. "Finally . . .I wonder how Sonja and Kanbei are . . ."

Time: 10 minutes later . . .about . . .5 p.m. YCST

Place: Sonja's house

"DADDY!!!" Sonja yelled at her father, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading the newspaper.

"What is it dear?" He said without looking up.

"Mel-oniichan and his friends are coming soon! We need to pick them up!"

". . .of course darling . . ." He contained to leaf through the pages and then drank his tea.

". . .grr . . .daddy!!! Please! Now!!! Mel radioed me and said that they were attacked because their pilot took the wrong course here! The plane is damaged!!!"

". . .of course Sonja . . ."

". . .daddy? Are you even listening to me?"

". . ." Apparently Kanbei had fallen asleep.

"Daddy?"

". . .hmm? I'm up. I'm up." He gave a half-hearted yawn and headed for the door. "Are we going or not Sonja?" He said not looking back at his fuming daughter.

". . . Otou-san!!!"

"Hmm . . .?"

". . .you never listen to me . . ." Sonja pouted and followed her father to the garage.

Time: 5:15 p.m. YCST

Place: Yellow Comet Airport Hideoki Region

". . .ahh . . .Hideoki . . .the Capital of Yellow Comet . . . I haven't been here for . . .years." Mel said taking a deep breath.

". . .the air seems so clean. It's been a while since I've been here . . ." Sami said looking around.

". . .hmm? You've been to Comet?"

". . .you forgot already?" She said looking hurt.

". . .sorry . . .ignorance is bliss after all!" Mel replied grinning.

"Ah . . .home." Alice simply stated as she clutched loosely onto Gary's hand.

". . .home? I thought you . . ."

"Hush. I lived here for a while. My house still is here. It's near Sonja's home. My family had descended from a line of advisors that had served the emperor before Kanbei."

". . .oh! Really! Wow!" Gary was astounded.

". . .so what did you're family do Alli?"

". . .hmm? Oh! My family . . .hmm . . .they were landlords that used to be under the command of the emperor. They had aided in past feudal wars and stuff. But neh . . .I personally don't care. It's all ancient history."

". . .interesting. Yellow Comet history is most intriguing." Gabe started to mumble to himself about the greatness of Yellow Cometan Culture. The rest of them continued on to the airport itself and they finally arrived to the exit of their private gate. Mel had however stayed behind momentarily to deal with the repairs on the plane and finish some errands.

A bit later . . .Mel had returned and found them standing around at the ramen noodle stand. However . . .Gabe and Sami had gotten into an argument about which sauce for food was better.

"Soy sauce is better!"

". . .no! The teriyaki is better!"

"Soy!"

"Teriyaki!"

"What!? Are you stupid? Soy!"

"Grr! No one calls me stupid! . . .well except Alli-chan . . ."

". . . baka!" Sami said with the limited Japanese she knew.

". . .!!! Argh!!! I'm stupid? No . . .you are!"

". . .could you two shut up?" Mel asked trying to remember how to order a coffee. "I am cranky and I NEED my CAFFEINE."

". . .but Mel . . .caffeine zonks you out." Sami said pouting sheepishly.

"Exactly. I am in need of a very short nap." He said. "Or else I will kill someone."

"Eep."

". . .Mel!!! That's not nice!" Sami whined.

"Just a sec . . . one coffee please."

". . . that will be 140 G, sir." The girl at the shop said as she turned to make the drink.

"Here." Mel said tossing the money on the counter.

"Thank you sir."

"Hmm . . .thanks." Mel took the Yellow Cometan coffee and took a sip. "Hmm, not bad . . ." He walked back over to where the rest of them were.

". . .sniff . . .sniff . . .chocolate?" Sami said quickly creeping next to him.

". . .no baby. Not chocolate . . ." He replied with a sing-song voice. "Coffee."

". . .aww . . .no fun." She pouted and decided to cling onto his back. "Hmph."

". . .gah . . .Sami."

"Mmm . . ." She snuggled onto his back. "Warm."

". . .I hope you two aren't making a scene in public in front of the Emperor and his daughter now." Came a familiar voice.

"Eh!?" Sami turned and found herself face to face with Sonja, while Mel had his back turned to them.

". . .(sigh)"

". . .oops . . ." Sami said turning red. "Hi Sonja. Hi uncle Kanbei . . ."

". . .uncle?"

". . .it's a pet name."

". . .I see."

". . .Hmm? Oh hello Sami. Hello Mel. I see you've made it here safely. Even Narumoto and Hinanoki-chan are here." His eyes then went to where Gabe and Gary were sitting. "And who might these two be?"

". . .Chang Gabe-kun." Gabe said bowing respectfully at the Emperor.

". . .Uh . . .Gary . . .hi." He said putting his hand out.

". . .I see . . .Gary . . .and Gabe." Kanbei then shook Gary's hand. "It is good that you two have joined Mel."

". . .right." Gary was slightly confused. He personally had little or no clue about Yellow Comet culture, except that they fight with swords, made video games and spoke Japanese.

"Confused, huh?" Mel asked.

". . .yep." Gary shrugged.

"Anyway . . .are we ready to go yet?" Mel said, as he walked over to Sami and helped her with the bags that they had.

". . .just a sec." She replied, as she checked that everything was there. "Okay."

". . .hmm . . .Sami-chan, how are you?" Sonja asked, as she took one of the bags Sami was carrying.

". . .huh? Sonja! I'm fine. But why'd you have to go and embarrass me in front of everyone?" She asked, slightly miffed.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that you and Mel get along so well. I wish it was that way with Andy . . ."

". . .? What's wrong with Andy?"

". . .well . . .it's that . . .I can't let daddy know or I'm in trouble. I'm not supposed to be dating until I'm twenty something . . ." She sighed.

"Geh!? What!?" Mel kind of 'freaked' when he heard that. "Nani? Whaddya mean twenty something!?"

"Since mom was killed . . .daddy's been really . . .really . . .(sobs)" Sonja grabbed onto Mel's shoulder and started crying.

". . .shhh . . . imouto-chan . . ." Mel patted her back and tried to get her to feel better. "Don't worry . . .it's been a while." He sighed as he realized she was the only one that had a parent alive. He envied her, but also felt sorry.

". . .sniff . . .sniff."

"It's all right Sonja. We all know how it feels." Sami said placing a comforting hand onto Sonja's shoulder.

". . .mmm hmm . . ."

"C'mon, let's go! I've brought you some things from Orange Star!" Mel said trying to lighten the mood. "I can't believe she'd burst out in tears the moment we'd get here . . ." He said aside to Sami who was currently holding Sonja's hand gently. She was making sure that Sonja wouldn't freak again. Surprisingly, Kanbei failed to notice his daughter's outburst, as he was too engaged in helping with the bags.

"She'll be all right . . .I hope." Sami said, she looked alongside at her friend and she wrapped her arm around Sonja's shoulder. "It's okay . . ."

". . .hmm . . ." Then Sonja noticed something. "Where's Andy?"

". . .uh oh."

". . .well?"

". . .umm . . ."

". . .Mel? Sami?"

". . ."

"Well? Where is Andy?"

". . .I uh . . .remember . . .umm . . ." Mel stammered.

". . .hmm? Well . . .? Where is Andy?"

". . .Ah . . .ah . . ."

". . .Err . . .Sonja . . .(whisper)(point)(nudge)" Sami said to Sonja. Then Sonja had a sudden realization.

". . .right. I forgot about that!" She said, smilingly sheepishly.

"Forgot what dear?" Her father asked from behind her.

"Yipe! Daddy! Don't do that to me! It's nothing though . . .never mind."

"All right then dear. We're here. Now all aboard!" Kanbei had an APC unit ready for all of their stuff and them.

". . .APC . . ." Sami shuddered slightly at the gruesome memories she had last time she was in one.

Time: Flashback

Place: Orange Star

She sat next to Andy, the cold metal of the seat not comforting her. She just wanted to die. The pain in her shoulder was subsiding, so was the bleeding. Andy had wrapped his shirt around her shoulder and in the dim light of the carrier, she saw the white fabric go into a sanguineous red. Shuddering, she started to weep into her hands and wondered what she could do . . .

Time: Back in the present

Place: On the road, in an APC

Sami rested her head against Mel's shoulder as she tried to keep her tortured mind off things like that. Fortunately Mel gave her a sense of security and she moved in closer.

". . .hmm? What are you doing?"

". . .trying to forget bad memories . . ." She sighed.

"Poor you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her move in closer.

"Mmm . . ." She whined a little and curled up next to him clutching his arm, unfortunately causing him to freeze slightly.

". . ."

". . .mmm . . ." Just then, the APC hit a bump. "Gah!"

"Whoa!" Mel and Sami, who had forgotten about fastening themselves in, fell on top of each other.

". . .dude. That's not right." Gabe said with a wry smile. "Haven't you ever heard of the public display of affection clause?"

"Shut up you idiot." Mel said aiming his foot at Gabe's head.

"Hmm. Whatcha gonna do? You're tangled up there with Sami on top of you." He said pointing to Sami, who was currently blushing furiously.

"Damn . . .could you please?" He said, pushing her off of him.

". . .sorry." She said, as she sat back up.

". . .it's all right. Now where was I?" Mel cracked his knuckles and walked over to Gabe.

". . .oh crap . . ." was the last thing he said before they drove off into the horizon.

Time: 4:28 p.m. OST

Place: Mel's house

Andy was laying upside down on the couch holding a picture of Sonja. He gave a half-hearted sigh and tried to sit back up. But he fell back down. Sighing he flicked on the TV to see what was happening.

'In later news . . .'

' . . .there is reportedly . . .'

' . . .baka Shin-'

' . . .Orange Star is current-'

' . . .you are . . .my-"

'soo . . .what's happening? I'm-'

'drink Orange Cola . . .it's great!-'

"What the hell is up with this crap they have on TV?" Andy grumbled as he flicked the TV off. He walked off to the kitchen and pulled an Orange Cola out of the fridge. "Better than nothing . . .(glug, glug)" He wiped his hand on his sleeve and flopped back on the couch. "Aw man . . .maybe I should fix something . . .naw . . ." He lay there and stared blankly at the ceiling. "This really sucks . . .I wanted to go to Yellow Comet and visit Sonja . . .but Mel's right . . .if I go, I'm a dead man." Blinking he downed the rest of his drink and wandered off to look at schematics he found sitting in the Orange Star library.

Time: Technically 'the next day' in Yellow Comet

Place: Sonja and Kanbei's Palace/Home

Sami just took one look at where they were and realized something. They were at Sonja's home.

"I can't believe it . . ."

"Believe what?" Mel asked as he lugged their bags into the driveway.

"I'm back . . ."

". . .oh right . . ." Mel shook his head and grinned. "It's good to be back. I think my 'quarters' still exist here."

"Hmm?"

"I have a room here in the palace. I've been a long time guest for quite a while."

"Oh . . .I see."

"This way Sami!" He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked a gate. Going through, they walked past a garden, and headed North. Sami just gazed at all the native flora and fauna that she had missed in the past few years. "C'mon!"

"Hmm . . .I'm coming, I'm coming." She tore her gaze away from the various statues in the garden and rushed after Mel. She ran over to him and saw a rather large ancient Yellow Cometan styled house. "Is this . . .your quarters?"

"Yep. Welcome to my home away from home." He pulled out a different key and unlocked the sliding panels, and slid it open. "Just like I kept it . . .clean . . .sort of . . ." He peered inside and more or less, everything was untouched and spotless.

"Weird . . .how long haven't you been here Mel?"

"Two years . . .I think. I left when I was 16."

"Oh wow . . .so did I . . ."

"That's a strange coincidence. Anyway . . .I'm gonna be staying here. If you want, you can choose whether or not if you wanna be with Sonja or me. Ha." He laughed dryly. "The others are gonna stay at Allison and Alice's houses."

"Hmm . . .I'll think about it . . ." Then she noted a glint in his eye.

"Oh." But he realized she was just teasing.

". . .but of course I will silly!" She hugged him. "It's quieter this way. And I can snarf all the chocolate I want without Sonja saying things."

". . .but I will." He said grinning mischievously.

"You're no fun." She pouted as she leaned on his shoulder. ". . .but a nap would be nice about now."

"You're right . . .(yawn) . . .excuse me . . ." He had to agree with that. After taking the long way there, and suffering from a 14 hour time difference, some sleep would be in order.

"Well we should unpack first, right?"

"I guess so . . ." Feeling somewhat semi-conscious, Mel then managed to drag all his and Sami's stuff into his room and he started transferring it into the drawers and closets. "Sami . . .where do you want this?"

"Over there . . .(yawn) . . . sorry." She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm getting sleepy . . ."

"So am I . . ." He stretched and he headed to the washroom to change. "You can change in here."

"Okay . . ." She grabbed her pajamas, slowly started to change out of the slightly too warm clothes she had on. Tossing the clothes aside, she pulled on the baggy T-shirt and placed her glasses on the nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked outside . . .then at her clock, 10:00 p.m. . . .she watched as Mel walked by and he just smiled and spread out a futon and fell asleep there. "Mel?"

"Hmm . . .?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because you stole my bed . . ."

". . .oh sorry . . ." She felt kind of bad, realizing that Mel had only one bed. "You sure you wanna sleep on the floor?"

"It doesn't matter . . ." He said.

"Aww . . ."

"Go ahead . . .you can sleep there. Good night Sami."

". . .good night Mel . . ." She lay down on the fresh sheets and stared at yet another unfamiliar ceiling . . .

Time: The next morning; 8:00 am

Place: Mel's quarters

Mel was half awake, when he felt something warm curling up to him.

"Huh?" He turned over in his futon and saw Sami cuddled up next to him.

". . .mmm . . ." She snuggled closer as Mel was wondering what to do. Sighing, he tried to pry her loose, but he was still exhausted.

"Sami . . ."

". . .hmm?" She blinked.

"What are . . .you . . .doing?"

"Hmm?" She said still blinking.

". . .why are you here?"

". . .sleeping . . ." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"You have a bed . . ."

"Cold . . ."

"Right . . ."

". . .you . . .warm." She said hugging tightly onto him.

". . .great." He sighed, and proceeded to attempt to get up off the floor with Sami clinging onto him. "Sami . . .please let go . . ."

"No . . .don't wanna." She was acting a bit more immature than usual at the moment.

"Sami . . ." He sighed.

". . .no."

"Ugh . . .don't make me use unnecessary methods 'mi."

"Uh-uh . . ." She shook her head as she hid behind his shoulder.

". . .that does it." He turned around just so abruptly and started to tickle her tummy.

"Hee! Hee! Stop it!!!" She squirmed as he continued his unrelenting tickle attack.

"Not 'til you decide to wake up!"

"Teehee!!! Fine! Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" She raised her hands in surrender, as he dusted off his hands and helped her back up. "Meanie . . ." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Your own fault." He said poking her nose.

"Hmph." She walked over to the nightstand and took her glasses from it and peered through them. "What are we doing today?"

"That really depends Sami. What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep!"

"Sami . . ."

"But I wanna. I'm still tired."

"Silly girl."

"Hmph." She pouted and hugged him. "All right, I wanna go to the beach. I heard it's nice around this time."

". . .the . . .beach . . .?" Mel started to pale slightly. One thing about girls was how they liked to be such teases, especially at beaches.

"Yep!"

". . .(gulp) . . ."

". . .what's the matter?"

". . .nothing."

"All right then! I'm gonna tell Sonja and the rest of them."

". . .okay . . ." Mel walked off and abruptly smacked into all wall. ". . .ow . . ."

Time: 10:00 am

Place: Imperial Palace

Mel stood wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a white shirt, his sunglasses tucked into one of the pockets.

". . .I don't know why I let her talk me into this . . ." He sighed, dragging a cooler to Sonja's car.

"Because you always have to listen to your girlfriend no matter what, pal." Gabe said, lugging a picnic basket full of god knows what.

"Yeah, anyway, a day at the beach isn't that bad." Gary piped up, his discman sitting in his pocket. He was far too busy listening to music as Mel's expression started to change.

". . .why me?" Mel groaned, as he saw Sami chatting with Sonja. The other girls were there too, wearing T-shirts over their swimsuits. Mel tilted his head to the side, a slight cracking noise sounding, and he dunked his head into the pond at the side of the garden.

". . .Mel, what are you doing?"

' . . .who's there?'

". . .Mel?" Sami tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHA!?" Mel leapt up at least three feet and turned 180° degrees and stared straight at Sami.

". . .what were you doing?"

". . .um . . .ah . . ."

". . .never mind." She sighed and dragged him over to the car. "We're gonna go now. And you're driving."

". . .why me?" Mel asked.

"Because your insane driving skills will get us there faster."

"That's not true. I have good driving skills . . ."

"Whatever Mel. Go!" She pushed him into the driver's seat.

"(groan) . . ." 'I knew this was a bad idea . . .' He thought to himself. Why? Because . . .

1. Sami is such a tease.

2. Sonja is also such a tease.

3. God knows if the other two girls were also teases as well.

4. Mel didn't like sitting under the sun that much.

5. The only thing that he liked about the beach was beach volleyball and he had no idea if the others liked it either.

6. Girls wearing skimpy bathing suits made him uneasy.

7. Who knows what else?

'Ah well, at least she's cute . . .' He thought to himself as Sami took the front seat next to his.

"Where's the beach Sonja?"

"Just go off and follow the ocean, it's not that far from here."

"All right." Mel stepped onto the gas of Sonja's car. "Hmm . . .nice acceleration, good handling . . ."

". . .what are you mumbling about?"

". . .just the car." He said dully, as he followed the road and was humming to himself.

"Are we there yet?"

". . .how should I know?"

". . .because?"

". . .nope."

". . .fooey . . ." Random bits of conversations played out behind Mel and Sami as Sonja peered out the window.

"Mel! We're almost there!"

". . .huh?"

"Turn left!"

"'Kay." Mel swerved around and nearly sideswiped a Yellow Comet lawyer on vacation. "Dammit . . .I missed . . ."

'Thunk!'

". . .what was that?"

"You missed the lawyer Mel, but I smoked him with the door." Gabe said laughing.

". . .TT . . .right . . ." Mel just sighed and did his trademark skidding park right into the closest spot park.

". . .eep . . ." Was what everyone else had to say.

"Hmm . . .everybody out!" Mel sighed and guessed that it couldn't be that bad. "Well? Are you guys gonna move or what?" He said staring at the still shocked occupants of the car.

". . ."

"All right guys, move out! NOW!"

". . .oh right! Yeah! Let's go!" They all dashed out and onto the beach.

Time: Later . . .

Place: Beach

"This is awfully empty for a beach in a populated area guys." Mel said, staring out at the white sands and the crystal clear waters. "But that's okay . . ."

"Looks peaceful though Mel." Sami said, carrying a large beach umbrella and towels.

". . .yeah, I guess . . ."

"Ooh volleyball nets!" Sonja said, as she helped the other two girls lift up the cooler that Mel should had taken. "Mel-niichan!"

". . .eh? What?"

". . .take this stupid heavy thing. I don't understand why daddy insisted on making us so much food . . ." She said, the three of them struggling to move it.

". . .is a cooler really that heavy?" He said, bending over and lifting it with one arm.

". . .wah . . .how did you do that?"

". . .I'll leave you with your computer games Sonja-chan. You sure you can play volleyball though?" He asked teasingly.

". . .onii-chan!!!" She whined at him, "I can play it very well. It's just that I'm a bit short . . ."

"Hmm." He gave her a grin and walked over to where Sami was.

"Hi. Well . . .what are we gonna do now? Just sit?" She asked, pulling off her T-shirt and tossing it onto the beach towel. She was wearing a light green bikini . . .

". . .eh . . ." Mel just kinda stood there stunned.

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

". . ." He still stood there in a state of who knows what . . .

"Too weird. C'mon Sonja, maybe a game of volleyball will do us some good!"

"All right Sami! Three on three! Gabe and Gary come on!" A dull thud sounded as Mel promptly regained his state of mind and flopped onto the beach towel.

"Aiya . . ." He groaned. Personally, he didn't mind being around cute girls, but if one of the cute girls was your girlfriend, it changes completely. Grabbing his sunglasses, he put them on and stared blankly at the blue sky.

Time: Yesterday . . .sort of

Place: Orange Star, Mel's house

Andy sat down bored to tears. Every so often Nell would stop by, he'd ask her about being an officer, and she'd talk, then tend to some things, take a break, then talk and then leave. It was like this for the past few days. Sitting in front of the TV and playing video games didn't help either. Andy had gone and beat them each at least three times. It was boring. He even wandered around the entire house and helped do some cleaning just to kill time. He needed something to do with someone, anyone . . .fast. He was gonna go nuts. Perhaps . . .the sound of the phone ringing would prove to be some form of distraction.

". . .hello?" Andy answered as he picked up.

". . ."

"Mel?"

". . ."

"Take a look at what?"

". . ."

"Your car?"

". . ."

"Why?"

". . ."

"Okay . . .I see . . ."

". . ."

"You want me to what?"

". . ."

"Uhh . . .okay . . .I'll see what I can do. It's been a while. I'm outta practice."

". . .!!!"

". . .okay, okay! I won't hurt it I swear!"

". . ."

"What? Sonja's doing what?"

". . ."

". . .noooo . . .what did I do to deserve not being able to come?"

". . ."

". . .absolutely nothing?"

". . ."

"Except being me? What the heck does that mean?"

". . ."

"Uh . . .wha? Okay . . .but still . . ."

". . .!!!"

"Oh . . .fine. I know, I know, I'm dead if I went . . ."

". . ."

". . .can I talk to her though?"

". . ."

"Whaddya mean she's busy? Playing . . .volley . . .ball . . .what!?"

". . ."

"Who are you calling a perv!?"

". . ."

"Urgh!!!"

". . ."

"Whatever then, bye. Yeah, uh huh . . .all right." Andy hung up and headed towards the garage where the Dragon resided . . .

Time: Back to 'today'

Place: Yellow Comet beach

"Sami! Get it!" Sonja yelled as she bumped it upwards.

"All right! All right! She leapt up and spiked it . . .in the wrong direction. In which case landed inches away from Mel's face. "Oh . . .crap . . ."

". . .hn?" Mel turned his head slightly over and saw the projectile resting way too close near his head.

". . .Mel?"

"(yawn) Yeah? What?"

". . .did that hit you?"

". . .nope."

"Can you toss it back?"

". . .nope."

"Why?"

"Don't feel like it right now." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

". . .Mel?"

". . .not now Sami."

". . .great, he's really either just lazy, or maybe he learned to relax . . .I'm gonna find out." She walked over to where he was lying and stood over him, peering at him, her hair barely touching his face. And in one swift motion she whipped the sunglasses right off his face. "Mel Mah! Stupid idiot boyfriend! Get up!"

"Gah!!! It burns!!! I see only red!!!" He abruptly sat up, and her long red locks covered his face.

". . .that's my hair sweetie. Now get up, you're not just gonna lay there all day, play volleyball with us."

". . .okay . . .just gimme back my sunglasses, the I can't see a thing without them right now."

"All right. As long as you play. New game! Guys against girls!"

"You sure Sami?" Mel asked, noting the other two's skills at volleyball.

"We out number you, so there!"

". . .okay then. Serving!" Mel took the ball and smacked it across the net.

Time: 1:00 p.m.

Place: Still at the beach

Sami had finally forced Mel to loosen up a bit and with that, she snuck up behind him and dumped a bucket of water right on him. Sighing, he picked her up and dunked her in.

"Mel! You're not playing fair!" She yelped as she flailed around and landed on her butt in the water.

"And your point is?"

". . .I'm all wet now."

"Well you're at a beach, you're 'supposed' to get wet."

". . .but I didn't wanna." She said pouting as she crossed her arms, still sitting in the water.

"Uh huh . . .right. Either way . . .we done yet? I feel that we've been here way too long . . ."

". . .but I don't wanna go home yet."

"Neither do we!" Everyone else said.

". . .great . . ." 'Why do they insist on tormenting me?' He sighed.

"Onii-chan!"

"Eh?"

"Would you mind if I used your phone to call Andy?" She asked, pouting cutely.

". . .uh . . .um . . .okay . . ." He never could resist that look. He handed her his cell and she just pressed in the numbers.

"Hello! Andy?"

". . .!!!"

"Hii! Uh huh. Yeah. Really?"

". . .!!!"

"Of course I miss you! Mm hmm. Okay. We're at the beach. Uh, what?"

". . ."

"Oh! Yeah. Right . . .sure."

". . ."

"Mm hmm . . .uh huh . . .yeah, all right, love you. Bye!" She then abruptly hung up on him, and she handed the phone back to Mel. "Andy said you called earlier?"

"I did. But you were busy, so I didn't wanna interrupt you."

"Oh. Okay! Thanks."

". . .can we please leave now Sonja-chan? I'm getting really . . .bored." Mel said, sighing, wishing he was either listening to music, or playing a game or even studying!

"Aw . . .can we go shopping after?"

". . .uhh . . .you guys can go. I need a break from the world . . ." He said, heading towards the car. Mel felt a slight shock run through him. ". . .ack . . .what the heck?" Shrugging it off as a static charge . . . 'Waitaminute . . .there's no static on a beach . . .ah well.' He walked off towards the car as Sami decided to dump water on Sonja and everyone else. In which ensued into a water fight, as they managed to hit Mel again. Giving them a grin, he leapt back into the fray and joined them . . .

Time: Later . . .much, much later . . .7:00 p.m.

Place: Imperial Palace

Sami stood facing the mirror in Sonja's room. Alice and Allison stood alongside her with Sonja, trying to help her figure out how to get the kimono Sonja made for her on. It was made of red and green silk, with white patterns embroidered in it. The sash was a bright red and it matched her hair.

"Ack! What's with this thing?" she gasped as the two girls pulled it tightly against her waist.

"Hold still!" Sonja said, struggling to keep Sami from flailing around.

"It's too tight!"

"If you stopped squirming, then it wouldn't squash your waist then!" Alice said, as she tried to hold Sami still.

"Yeah! Now stop it! There!" Allison said, finally getting the thing on correctly.

". . .owie . . .my waist hurts . . ."

"Aw quit whining Sami-chan, it's your own fault. Anyway . . .we're going soon."

"But . . ."

"Oh quit griping. It'll be fun."

"But I don't know if he'll like it." Sami moaned.

"Don't worry, he will."

"Yeah, now hold . . .still! There!" Sonja said finally managing to tie up the last knots on the kimono.

". . .mmm . . .I dunno. You sure this is it?"  
  
"Trust me Sami, you look good." Sonja said, busying herself with folding back the remaining clothes on the floor and attempting to fix her hair at the same time. "Hey! Stay right here! We're not totally done with you yet!" Sonja said, yanking viciously on Sami's ponytail.

"OW!!!" Sami yelped, as she started to whimper holding her head.

"We need to set your hair. Sorry about that."  
  
". . .you didn't have to pull so hard . . ." She said, wincing as Sonja and the rest of the girls started brushing out her hair and making various Yellow Cometan style knots and braids in it.

"It won't take that long. Just a few more minutes and we'll be done."  
  
" . . .I hope so." Sami said, watching as they slowly finished her hair.

"It's nothing special, but it looks better than that drab ponytail." Alice said, admiring her handiwork.

". . .oh wow . . ." Sami stared back into the mirror and was amazed how a little hairstyling and a change of wardrobe could do to someone.  
  
"Okay! Time to go!" Sonja said cheerfully as she herded Sami and the rest of them out of her room.

Mel and the rest of the guys were walking by, just as Sami and Sonja walked out.

"Hey girls." Mel said, as he headed towards them. Wearing traditional robes, the guys looked like old-fashioned samurai warriors. Especially Mel and Gabe as the two of them carried swords. "Looking good!" He said, as he rested his arm over Sami's shoulder. She blushed slightly and turned to him saying,

"So where are we going then? What's so special?"

"Oh, nothing really, I decided to come just when the National Yellow Comet Day kicked in. Big festival, food, games, drums and all that stuff. Personally, I just like it, because then I can go around dressed like this." He laughed.

"That sounds interesting."

"Well, it really depends. But if you want, I can try and catch you a goldfish."

"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They have goldfish catching booths. It's fun. I think I've got a couple at home too."

". . .ooh. Well, how long does this last?"  
  
"Till midnight, then there are fireworks. I'll bet they're gonna be pretty good this year."  
  
"Daddy said it will." Sonja said piping in. "But I really wish Andy was here to see it with me."  
  
". . .don't worry, when we come back you'll see him plenty." Mel said, loosely clasping his hand over Sami's. Let's go!" He ran off towards the Palace gate and into the main town square where all the festivities we're being held. "Come on! You can't let me beat you guys there!"

"All right! A challenge!" Gabe said as he leapt up onto the parapets of the palace and ran after Mel.

"We'll see. Gary said, following after Gabe.

"Boys . . ." the girls said at the same time as they shook their heads and slowly walked over. Kanbei himself had waited for them to leave first, as he walked leisurely after them.

"Ah, the energy of the youth. It is such a great gift. And the joy of the youth. It makes it much greater as the world itself is in peace." He smiled and headed off towards the center to start the festival.

Sami had managed to coax Mel into buying her shaved ice with red bean sauce.

"This might not be chocolate, but it's really yummy!" She said, eating it.

"Careful now, not too fast, you'll get a brain freeze." Mel said trying to get her to slow down.

"Don't worry, I don't eat that fast." She said, slowing down just ever so slightly.

"If you insist Sami." Mel sat down next to her on the fountain as they watched the townspeople go about playing the games and chatting amiably. "What a world we live in. It's been quite a while, but it's actually peaceful now." He noted, as he drew his sword and examined it. The blade itself was of a bright silver and the hilt guard was a finely worked gold with dragons and other mythic creatures etched into the tempered metal. "I wonder, what good are weapons for, if they only lead to destruction and death?" He sighed as he sheathed it and turned back to Sami.

". . .I don't know. But it's nice to know that there are people being trained in order to protect the world and maintain the peace."  
  
"You mean us." He said looking at the stars. "I wonder . . .why was this place called Yellow Comet?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's that . . ." She was interrupted as Sonja took a seat next to her.

"Some old story that a golden comet had flown across the skies only visible in this region, at this time of the year, every 10 or so years. Maybe this year it might happen."

"Hmm, old legends. Gotta love them." Mel said thoughtfully rubbing his chin as he stared at the starlit sky.

"Say Mel . . .what do you think of legends and how each country got it's name?"

"That really depends. Some of them are a bunch of BS and then some . . .but some might be true. I remember once I saw some weird black vortex around the sky on my birthday here . . .but I don't know what it was. It was then I had a more proper control over my powers . . ."

"Really? I had to train and practice to maintain those. You are different. . ." She said staring into the sky. "Hey . . .what's that?" She asked, pointing at celestial body flying by.

". . .I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. It's the Yellow Comet . . ." Mel said, watching it.

". . .wow. It's pretty."

". . .well, I should've known. What a lucky year . . ." Sonja said, just as she was abruptly smacked in the back of the head by a flying goldfish. "Owie!"

". . . . . ." was all Mel and Sami could say, as they say Gabe slowly sneaking off with Gary, as they were the guilty party.

". . . . . .heh . . .heh . . .RUN!!!"

"Mel?"  
  
"Uh huh?"

". . .is there any chocolate? I'm hungry."

". . .uh . . .lemme check." Mel got up from his seat, and he was dodging past the townspeople, all intently watching the sky, staring at the comet.

". . .hmm. Quite a sight, isn't my boy?"  
  
". . .huh?" Mel turned around and saw Kanbei resting his hand on his shoulder. "Oh it's you sir."  
  
"Of course it's me. Don't think that you might be so young, that no one can sneak up on you. I'm still able to."  
  
"Yes sir. I wouldn't surely underestimate you."

"That's good. You are like a son to me. However, we must discuss something tomorrow."  
  
". . .Oh?"  
  
"You have been loyal to the cause of Yellow Comet and keeping it sacred, as well, you are loyal to your own country Orange Star. I will give you further details in the morning. But for now . . .are you searching for something for that red haired goddess of yours?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Mel turned slightly red. "Yeah . . .she wants some . . .chocolate."

"The candy booth is right there to your right."  
  
". . .all right. Thank you." He bowed and headed off towards the stand.

"Such a strange boy. Yet he is a good fighter. I don't know what to do with him . . . but at least he has managed to tame that Sami. She was quite . . .vicious." Kanbei leaned on his sword as he reminisced on how Sami had managed to beat the heck out of all the boys that tried to win her heart. "Ah, the good old days of peace. Tensions are nigh, but that must just be me . . ."

Mel came back to where Sami was and handed her a tube.

"What're these?"  
  
"Something new. Chocolate covered jellybeans . . ."  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" She gave his a small peck on the cheek as she pulled it open and poured some into her open palm. "Want some?"  
  
"I thought you'd never give anyone else your chocolate." He said teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not that selfish! Here."

"Thanks Sami." He said. "Say where'd Sonja go?"  
  
"She went with the other girls to hunt down Gabe."  
  
". . .lovely." Mel sighed, as he stared off into space and wondered what Kanbei meant.  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
". . .what we gonna do tomorrow?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
". . .some help you are . . ." She sighed as she looked at her watch. "Eleven."

"Sorry Sami. I don't know. Not yet anyway." Mel said, placing his arm around her shoulder. "It doesn't matter now, just as long as you're sitting here right now with me. It's all good."  
  
". . .hmm. It's getting awfully late."

"Yeah, I guess so. Wanna go home then?"  
  
"'kay . . ." She said, following him back towards the palace. "Eh . . .should we tell them we're off?" She asked looking back at their friends.  
  
"Nah. They'll probably figure it out." Mel said unlocking the door and heading down the stone pathway. "C'mon, it's open."  
  
"Okay." She said, kicking off her sandals. "Hmm . . .this really is a nice place." She said to herself as she headed to her room and changed to her pajamas. "Night Mel."  
  
"G'night Sami." He said as he went to sleep on the couch. Again. "Man, I don't know why I end up on the couch so often . . ." He sighed and tossed his glasses onto the table top and soon fell asleep . . .

gomen: Sorry

Otou-san: Dad

Imouto-chan: Little sister; as Sonja really isn't Mel's little sister, but the way they grew up together . . .it seemed like it.

Author's Rant: Yahoo! Sami, Andy, Max and the rest of the gang are back in AW2: Black Hole Rising! However . . .this has squat to do with one of the later chapters in this Story called White Sun Rising. I swear! It was my idea first! That and the volleyball one . . .well maybe second from the one from . . . that . . .fic before the one that Kyle wrote . . . Oh yeah! It's by Rocket Darkness or something like that . . . Anyway . . .it's been a while, but I'm still alive and kicking, so don't try anything funny. And don't even think twice about going and copying my ideas! I'll get you! (That or at least gimme some credit that it was my idea)


	14. A plan unveiled, an alliance formed, an ...

Orange Star: A revised history   
  
Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Time: Morning

Place: Mel's house

"Hmph." She walked over to the nightstand and took her glasses from it and peered through them. "What are we doing today?"

". . .well . . .I have to talk to Kanbei about a few things first with Gabe and Gary. You and the girls can go shopping if you want, we'll maybe see you at lunch or dinner or something."

"Talk about what?"

"I personally have no clue. Some political crud or something like that."

"Oh. Okay . . ." She thought about it . . .then she decided that it wasn't worth asking about, so she just shrugged and walked over to the closet, pulling out a skirt. "Does this look good?" She said, holding it up.

". . .uh, sure." Mel raised an eyebrow, and went on with his morning routine of : waking up. Done. Showering. Done. Now brushing his teeth, then finding something to eat.

"You're not even looking." She said pouting.

". . .(spits) sorry." He turned around and took a glance. "Sure. It looks just fine." He finished brushing his teeth and grabbed a clean shirt and khaki pants out of the closet and got dressed. "What are you gonna do now?"

". . .probably go back to sleep." She gave a yawn. She'd decided that going out wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. She fell down to her knees as her loose night-shirt hung off to the side exposing her left shoulder.

"Sleepy-head." He teased.

"Hmph. At least I can sleep in unlike someone!"

"Huh." He shrugged and headed outside. "I'll see you then Sami."

"Okay. Night-night." She yawned and flopped back onto the bed.

". . .(sigh) girls . . ." Mel just shook his head as he pulled up his jacket and marched out of the house.

Time: 8:15 am

Place: Imperial Palace

Mel, Gabe and Gary sat at a large table with Kanbei, Sonja, Alice and Allison. Mel peered over his tea cup as he downed its contents.

"Where's Sami, Mel?" Sonja asked.

"Asleep."

"Why?"

"Lazy."

"Hmm . . ." Sonja thoughtfully grabbed a rice ball with her chopsticks and ate it. "That's different. She normally gets up early."

"Since she moved in . . .she's been like that." Mel said, pouring himself more tea.

"Really? I thought that girl was . . .uh . . . 'hyperactive' or something like that." Gary said prodding at a rice ball.

"Who knows? And who cares?" Gabe said catching a fly between his chopsticks. "Eww . . ."

"Yuck."

". . .right . . .anyway . . .you six." Kanbei said, motioning with his chopsticks.

"Yes?" Mel said, looking carefully at a map that Kanbei had laid out in the middle of the table.

"This is Yellow Comet territory here on the map. However, due to recent and past uprisings, I need someone to ensure it doesn't happen again. This is where you six come in."

"Uh huh . . ." Gary looked intently at the position where Kanbei was pointing at.

"This peninsula is known as the territory of the Rising Sun. Those forces there however need some training and what not. And I will see to it that they will be ready by the time you have finished your schooling next year."

"Uh, sir . . .you do realize that we're still a year off though?" Gary said.

"I am aware of that. But if you don't remember, usually the last year of University in any country is Field Training."

". . .I . . .I didn't know that." Gary sat back, his face in something between shock and surprise.

"Well neither did we. So leave it at that Gary." Mel said, poking at a rice ball.

"Either way, you all do accept of course?" Kanbei asked.

"Okay . . .group discussion." They all huddled up and talked.

"Sounds interesting . . ."

"Could work."

"Never really wanted to leave home." Alice sighed.

"Yellow Comet is where I can learn more about its culture . . ." Gabe muttered.

"Import Games!" Gary said.

"Baka . . ." Mel said under his breath.

". . .hmm . . ."

"All right?"

"Yeah!"

"All right sir . . .we accept. Do we have any arguments though if we call the region White Sun?" Mel finished.

"Not really."

"Nope."

"Don't really care."  
  
"Then it's settled. Mel the White Sun region will be in the command of you and your friends when you all graduate."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"However, since you all are of Orange Star, I have also declared that White Sun may take sides with both countries in times of trouble. However, doing times of trouble White Sun will first ally itself with Yellow Comet during all matters. As well, it is to remain neutral unless attacked."  
  
"Uhh . . .guys?" Mel asked, looking slightly troubled.

"Well . . .it seems reasonable enough."

"I understand that Yellow Comet desires the need for White Sun's aid, so it's seems to be all right."

"Okay . . .it's settled then, we accept." Mel said, somewhat worried that he might have made the wrong choice, but in all matters, it seemed to work. "Very well then. You will have troops ready though?"  
  
"Of course, they will begin training soon enough. Once I get that prepared. The forces will be ready upon your return."  
  
". . .I see." Mel was a bit more relaxed knowing that there'd be forces ready for them.

"Now that it's all settled . . .I believe that is all."  
  
"All right, thank you sir. We'll be off." Mel said bowing respectfully before heading out. "Wanna come Sonja?"  
  
". . .okay!" Sonja headed out after them. "Daddy, I'm gonna be off for a bit, see you later!"  
  
"All right Sonja. Have fun." Kanbei stood alone, in the war room and turned out staring into the open window. "I do hope that war won't be necessary though . . ."

Time: 9:25 am

Place: Mel's Quarters

The whole lot of them stood there trying to drag Sami out of bed.

"I don't wanna! Lemme sleep!"  
  
"But you said . . ."  
  
"I don't care Mel! Now get lost! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
" . . .YOU SLEPT FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"  
  
"So? I like to sleep in on holidays!" She whined as Mel attempted to drag her out.

"We're going out today!!!"  
  
"Don't wanna." She whined as Mel had managed to get her out of bed.

". . .(sigh) . . .Sonja?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
". . .you know what to do . . .guys, leave." With that he and the other two guys left.

". . .what are you three planning?" Sami asked, hiding behind a pillow.

". . .oh, nothing much." Sonja said.

Time: . . .10 seconds later

Place: Same place . . .

A scream of excruciating pain exited the doorway as Mel walked out. The girls gave Sami a wedgie. Then a splash had sounded and the sound of another scream came out. They had also dunked her in a tub of cold water. The last scream emitted as a threat.

"Mel!!! I'll get you!!!"

"If you can catch me Sami!" Mel said running off laughing with the other two.

Time: A bit later

Place: Yellow Comet Mall

Sami sat down looking rather peeved and sore at Mel and Sonja.

"It's not my fault you didn't get up." Mel said drinking a pop.

". . .hmph . . ."

". . .either way, are you still sore?"  
  
". . .what do you think?" She asked wincing. The wedgie she received was probably the first, and it proved to be incredibly painful. She pouted as she rubbed gingerly at the spot on her posterior. ". . .you owe me an apology at least."  
  
"Fine, fine, sorry." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "You know, you do look a lot cuter without those glasses on your face."  
  
"Hmm . . .but I didn't wanna put on my contacts today. You know, pain in the butt . . ."  
  
"Haha . . .that's a bad one Sami."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"You're awfully moody for someone who's slept for an extra 5 hours."  
  
"Yeah, well I have the right to be moody."  
  
'Crap . . .it's gotta be that time of month . . .again.' Mel thought to himself as he downed the rest of his drink and tossed it into the trash. "Come on, let's go, the rest of them are probably waiting for us." He then tapped Sonja on the shoulder, "You too."  
  
". . .eh? Oh, it's just you Mel. All right, let's go home then, I really couldn't find anything to buy today . . ."  
  
"Okay." Mel shrugged, and he slid his hands back into his pockets and walked out. "I'll be at the car with the rest of them. If you two wanna talk that is . . ." With that and a final two fingered wave, he headed off.

"Well?"  
  
"Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Not really . . ."  
  
"I'm really sorry about giving you a wedgie and all . . .but Mel said you wouldn't get up so . . .yeah . . ."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it . . ." 'I AM SO GOING TO GET HER FOR THAT . . .'

"Really? Thanks! Let's go then!" Sonja then sped off outside towards the car.

Time: 5:00 p.m.

Place: Royal Palace

Sami lay down on the couch and stared brainlessly at the TV, while Mel had gone off to have a computer death match of something or other with the others. She flicked the television off and she then hung upside down, her head resting on the floor.

"You know, doing that isn't very healthy Sami." Kanbei said, observing the girl.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it doesn't really matter." She sighed, "I'm probably going to go back upstairs or something . . ."  
  
"All right, if you insist. Tell them that dinner will be ready in half an hour."  
  
"Okay . . ." Sami pulled herself back up and started up the stairs.

The sound of gunfire and whatnot echoed in the room, as Mel had just been picked off by Gary.  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"HAHAHA! WHAT THE!?"  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Not so fast. Bye!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
"I think not! TELEFRAG!"  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"SHIMATA!"  
  
"AIYA!!!"  
  
"NOOO!!!" Various screams and yells from the six computer stations sounded and the six players were busily trying to mow each other down.

"Why won't you die!?"

"Cause I'm too good."  
  
"Why don't you 'Too good' this!?"  
  
"GAH!!! YOU KILLED ME!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"  
  
"MEL I'LL GET YOU!"  
  
"NEVER! BURN!" Mel replied as he mowed down Gary. Sami then tapped him on the shoulder and hit the 'auto crash' Key on Mel's keyboard.

"Huh? . . .Wait a sec . . ."

". . .NO!!!" was everyone's shout of dismay.

"Now that I have everyone's undivided attention, dinner's ready in half an hour and . . . you guys really need to stop yelling and trying to kill each other, it's scary."  
  
"Oh . . .okay." Mel said.

"Hmm . . .you really ought to invite me next time you guys play."  
  
"Sorry Mei." Mel said, using her pet name.  
  
"Hmph. It's okay." She was slightly peeved that he'd actually use that name when their friends were around.

"So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Nothing's on TV and now that your game is over, I guess we could just chat or something."  
  
"That sounds good. Come on." He headed downstairs with her, resting his arm loosely over her shoulder.

"Kay . . ." She complied and led him to the couch she was sitting upside down on earlier.

"Why is there an indent on this couch Sami?" Mel asked spotting a strange mark on it.  
  
"I was sitting on it for the past hour. The seat is really squishy." She said, flopping back upside on that indent.  
  
"Kanbei doesn't seem to mind that you're lying on his couch like that."  
  
"Nope, he's like an uncle to me, so I'm fine. I went to school here, Sonja taught me some of the language to help me get by."  
  
"I see."  
  
"How are you related to Sonja again?"  
  
"Family friend. I also lived with her for a bit, exchange and whatnot, but of course, I finished schooling in Orange Star."  
  
"I see. But you seem to be rather professional terms with her father too."  
  
"Well what do you expect? He's given me some authority in this country just this morning . . ."  
  
"Oh? Wow, that's serious stuff."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I wonder why I even accepted it . . .but, who knows? It might help."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said, playing with a strand of stray hair. "Don't bother turning on the TV, I told you, nothing good's on." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"All right. If you say so." Mel tossed the controller back on the table and ran a hand through his hair, which was getting increasingly longer. He probably even failed to notice the short ponytail that was growing in the back.

"Say . . .Mel?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
  
"You know, I think you need to get your hair cut soon. When was the last time you had it cut?"  
  
". . .uhh . . .before school ended?" Mel said, scratching his head. "Why?"  
  
"Either you're doing it unconsciously or something, but you've never noticed that tail of hair in the back?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This." She said, yanking it playfully.  
  
"Ouch! Hey easy on the hair!"  
  
"Hmph, so you never did notice you've grown at least 6 inches of extra long hair in the last few months huh?"

"Not really."  
  
"You are so ignorant Mel. Let's go get that cut."

"Aw . . .but I thought I looked cool."  
  
"So you did notice it."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well too bad, I think you look demented."  
  
"Fine, fine. Tomorrow though. All the places are closed . . .thank goodness . . ."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"To be honest, it never occurred to me that my hair was that long."  
  
"Well that's your problem . . .hmm . . .something smells good, dinner must be ready."  
  
"Oh? Right! Let's go!" He dashed off before she could grab him by his hair again.

". . .he's sweet, but he's rather crazy at the same time." She sighed as she followed at a leisurely pace.

They sat at the table, chopsticks in hand as they busied themselves in the snarfing of food.

"Hey! Hands off the teriyaki!"  
  
"No way! It's mine!"  
  
"Never!!! DIE!!!"

"Don't make me use these chopsticks!"  
  
"How about I stick these where the sun don't shine?"  
  
"How about I don't your and before you to death?"

"Now, now, there's no need to fight over the teriyaki, I have more . . ." Kanbei said, putting a hand between the fighting students. By then, Mel had Gabe's throat, Gary had pulled out a rifle, Sami was standing on Allison and Alice had managed to pin Sonja to the ground. "Good grief, I didn't know you all liked it that much." He muttered and pried them off of each other. After getting resettled, everyone was staring daggers at each other.  
  
"Death Match in the rec room after dinner." Mel muttered through a mouthful of udon noodles.

"Agreed." Everyone else said, with icy glares.

Time: 8:00 p.m.

Place: Sonja's Computer Rec Room

"Why won't you die?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Hehehehe . . ."  
  
"Huh? Dammit!"  
  
"Stupid piece of junk!"  
  
"Take this ponytail boy!"

"SINE!!!"  
  
"BURN!!!"

"Sami!!!"  
  
"Argh! Where's my rocket launcher at?"  
  
"You're looking at it."  
  
"SURPRISE ATTACK!!! Crap."  
  
"Bye-bye Gabe."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fear my mad sniping – damn." What do you get when you stick a bunch of teriyaki high university students together in a room with computers equipped with games that involve trying to mow each other down? This is what you get, a bunch of 18-year-olds intent on trying to give each other a new virtual orifice somewhere. Of course, eventually the teriyaki and cola wore off and they all flopped onto the floor semi-conscious.

"Mel?" Sami mumbled.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"What time is it?"

"Ten . . ."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where's my coffee?" Sonja moaned.

"Where'd I toss my coat?" Gabe said, staggering up, then collapsing again.   
  
"Where're my glasses?" Gary muttered, feeling around the ground, until he grabbed Allison's leg.

"Eek! Let GO!!!"  
  
"Don't have to scream . . . baka" Alice groaned.

"Mel-oniichan? I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Sorry Sonja can't move right now. Disorientated now. Seeing rainbows."  
  
"Sami wanna go sleep now." Sami said, delirious from motion sickness.

"I'd love to help you now Sami, but I can't move. Rainbow colours don't help either."

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Place: Orange Star

Andy sat at his desk examining the various plans he had been working out on Mel's car. He was about finished, and since no one bothered to visit other than Nell, it occupied most of his time. Getting up and stretching, he grabbed the can of pop on the desk and downed the remaining contents in a single gulp.  
  
"Dang it. This is really boring." He muttered. "I wonder if they miss me?" He took a seat on the floor and gazed out the window at the hazy sky. Little did he know of what was going on in Yellow Comet and elsewhere . . .

Time: ???  
  
Place: Blue Moon

"Huh? Who are you? What the?" A gunshot rang out, and then there was a dead silence.  
  
"That was far too easy, now Blue Moon will be under our command, without the rest of the country knowing. It makes it even easier considering it's a militant government. Now keep it under raps until I return with Orange Star's Supreme Commander." The black clad figure said as he headed off. His subordinate looked a bit confused, but sighed and cleared out the body and decided to put his feet up on the desk.

"Hmph, I guess this is better than being a pilot or something." He muttered, as he heard the klaxons blaring, indicating an invasion, and take over . . .

Time: The next day, 1:00 am

Place: Imperial Palace

A shrill high-pitched scream echoed in the night. Then a string of curse words in Japanese filled the night air.

"#($(#&$(&#($&(#&$!#&!$)&)#$(%&!(#&((#&)#$&)#&)#&$)(&(#$)#&)($#)($)#$&%#&$)&()&$(#&$(&#)#$$)()#%()$&#(%&#()$&#)$&()&$())(#&()&#%)&#!!!" Screamed Sonja as she tried to get up to chase Sami, but only managed to fall flat on her face. The pain was far too intense. That and she couldn't see a thing in the dark. Sami had got her back, bad. She had snuck up on Sonja in the middle of the night, grabbed the elastic on her panties and yanked up, HARD. Resulting in an atomic wedgie of mass proportions. Thankfully Kanbei slept with earplugs, Mel was unconscious in his own quarters and wasn't a light sleeper, and the other four were sleeping at their own homes. The only reason this happened was that Sami insisted she sleep at the palace that night to get her revenge from the morning.

Time: 2:00 am

Place: Mel's quarters

After eluding Sonja by jumping out the first floor window and climbing into the window Mel's quarters, Sami snuck back into the bedroom, and found Mel standing there.

"Uh oh . . ." She groaned.

" . . .Ugh . . ." Mel mumbled as he walked blindly past her.

"What the? Oh jeez, he's sleep walking or something . . ." She said, rubbing her tired eyes. "Mel?"  
  
" . . ."

"Scary . . ." She said to herself as she creeped over and slid back into her bed. Just then, there was a slight thump on the bed, and Sami turned and looked. Mel had collapsed on it after his bout of sleepwalking. "Dammit . . ." Sami muttered to herself. "He'll probably wonder why I'm back here and play some mean prank on me. Oh well, him being here has its perks." She mused, as she snuggled next to him. "Mmm."  
  
Time: The next morning

Place: Mel's quarters

Just as Sami had expected, she had a rather unpleasant surprise in store for her. She woke up and blinked, but something seemed . . . out of place. Readjusting her eyes, she realized that the room was upside down.

"Eh?" Then she felt a slight draft. "Huh? Where are my pajamas!?" She yelped, in realization that she was in her underwear. And hanging upside down.

"Good morning Sami." Mel greeted, cheerfully. "What were you doing back here last night?"  
  
"Mel!!! Cut me loose!"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah. I can't do that. I figured you go and try to get Sonja back, then run like heck. When I woke up and found you next to me, I decided to –"

"Play a prank on me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm cold!!! Let me down!" She said, beginning to blush furiously.  
  
"You're so cute when you're turning red." He said, hopping up onto the bed and reaching over for the rope tying her to the ceiling. "There we go."  
  
"Huh? Aah!!!" She screamed as she landed on the bed with a soft thud. "You're mean."  
  
"Nope. It's just you Sami."

"Now if you don't mind, get out. I need to get my clothes back on." She said still reddening.

"Okay."  
  
"Go! Go!" She said herding him out of the room.

"Sheesh. Since when does she need privacy? She's accidentally flashed me for goodness knows how many times." Mel said, sitting outside on the couch.

"Ready!" She said hopping out of the room.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"But one more thing." She then abruptly whacked Mel on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That's for being mean."  
  
"Gee, you're so sensitive. It doesn't seem to suit you."  
  
"Hmph. That's when I'm not being serious." She pouted. "And I don't like being serious all the time."  
  
"Oh that's good."  
  
'gurgle'

"What the heck was that?" Mel asked.  
  
"My tummy. I'm hungry." She replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Hmm, a product from last night's mischief I take?"  
  
"Yeah. Getting chased by Sonja doesn't help either."  
  
"Silly girl." He said, kissing her forehead. "All right, I'll protect you from Sonja."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"But once she gets within 10 feet of me, I'm leaving."  
  
"That's not protection!"  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna let her chase me around. She can chase you."

"Aww."  
  
"Anyway, let's go." He said, walking out of the garden and towards the palace.

Time: 8:00 am

Place: Palace

Sonja shot daggers at Sami. And Sami shot them back. Sonja had been limping for the whole morning, and the fact that she didn't sit down showed that her bum was still sore.

"Morning Sonja." Mel said without turning to look.

"Morning Mel." She then turned to Sami. "Ooh, I am SO going to get you."  
  
"That's what you think Sonja, you can barely walk right now, I'm surprised you managed to chase me around."  
  
"That made it worse." She moaned.

"Well serves you right."  
  
"Grr . . ."  
  
"Aren't you gonna sit down Sonja?" Mel asked, walking up behind her and pushing her down onto her seat.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sonja screamed.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Nice going Mel." Sami said, trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"What was that noise my dear?"  
  
"Nothing daddy." Sonja said, tears streaming down her face. "Mel!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My ass is sore enough thanks to Sami, but I think you just made it sorer. #($&($((#$)(#()$!!!"  
  
"Lovely . . ." Mel muttered plugging his ears.

"Indeed." Sami replied following suit.

Time: 2:00 p.m.

Place: Sonja's room

Sonja finally got over the pain in her butt, and she sat on her bed packing her bags for Orange Star.

"Let's see, clothes, clothes and more clothes. Great . . .Oh my laptop! And my purse and that's about it." She mumbled as she began stuffing things in her bag. Sami sat on the beanbag chair in the corner and stared out the window. Outside, the guys where beating themselves stupid with bamboo swords.

Time: 2:10 p.m.

Place: Palace Courtyard

"Blade Pulse!" Mel yelled, sending a shockwave across the ground with the bamboo stick.

"Rising Sun!" Gabe countered, leaping vertically and away from the blast. The rising bamboo nicked Mel and sent him back slightly.  
  
"Good shot."  
  
"Heh, ground based attacks don't work if your opponent jumps dude."  
  
"Ah well. Ya!" He leapt up and sent a blazing aerial flame at Gabe.

"Whoa!" He rolled out of the way, but still managed to get singed by the explosive burst. "No fair using En attacks dude!"  
  
"Just because your En attacks are limited to summoning spirits and throwing blades doesn't mean you can't use them."  
  
"Fine." With that, Gabe leapt up and returned a barrage of explosive missiles. "Ninja WRATH!"

"Impressive. But you nailed the straw dummy." Mel said walking from behind it.  
  
"Dammit. 4 way slash!" He leapt straight at Mel and caught him off guard.  
  
"Huh? Ack! Oof!" Mel was knocked off his feet.  
  
"How about that?"  
  
"You got me. But . . . Shadow burst!" Mel sent a burst wave across the ground and Gabe was also knocked off his feet.

"Oof. Grr . . .Dragon . . ."  
  
"Oh damn . . .Destruction . . ."

"BLADE!" The two headed straight for each other, but the forces canceled each other out and they flew backwards and both landed in a pile of hay.

"Very nice. But you two are crazy you know? Using En attacks in an open area. You nearly scorched me while I was playing my GBA."  
  
"Well too bad." Mel groaned from his pile of grass.  
  
"Same here. I didn't know bamboo sticks did so much damage."  
  
"Those are En based weapons stupid." Gary said, examining the surprisingly still intact training weapons. "It appears that Emperor Kanbei must have been adept at using En attacks as well, so he made some training weapons on the same basis of Destructive En so that they wouldn't break."  
  
"Hmm. That's interesting. But wasn't there some stories about an ancient En sword-smith somewhere in the summit of the Meteor range?" Mel asked, getting up.  
  
"Well, where'd you get the Destruction Blade?"  
  
"Kanbei had it forged for me."  
  
"I see. Maybe you should go and 'see' if the legends are true and find the master smith. It might be worth your while if you supply some materials too."  
  
"Heh, with that company he's got, there's a good chance he could get a really scary sword."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Your sword is strong enough as it is, but an upgraded version of the D Blade? I think the world would be in trouble then."  
  
"Why is that?" Mel asked thinking about his own sword.

"We know that you can cleave someone in two with that. As well, you can put a sizable gash in the hull of a battleship with it too."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, in a matter of speaking, if you got a new sword, you'd be able to wreak enough havoc to cause wars, so that they'd come and claim that sword, for the main purpose of ruling the world."  
  
"Heh, I doubt that. No one will know but us."  
  
"If you insist, Mel. But how are we gonna get there?"  
  
"Transport copter. I think if I ask Kanbei the right questions, he might tell me how he had the Comet's Wrath made." Just then, Kanbei had stepped out and he had just caught a trace of Mel's statement.  
  
"Eh? The Comet's Wrath you say?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sir. Yes, we were just talking about that."  
  
"It was rumored that a master smith lived in the northern volcanic mountain ranges near the old Imperial City. I decided to explore there to see if it was true. Of course, this was when I was just a young man, not even Emperor. I headed out alone, in search of the master. I took my father's sword with me, it was a fine sword."  
  
"It was?" Gary said, looking surprised.  
  
"I no longer have it. It was destroyed in the process of the creation of Comet's Wrath, so in essence I still have it . . . somewhat."  
  
"I see. So the rumors were true."  
  
"Indeed they were. I found him and I don't know what he saw, but he may have had a sense of my future, and he forged me this blade." He drew the glimmering sword from its sheath and stuck it in the scorched ground. "However, he took my late father's sword, realizing who I was, and he had it destroyed. I was in shock, how could he do such a thing? But I realized that he took it and began to forge a new blade out of the old."  
  
"How, then can I find him, if it was when you were young?"  
  
"I don't know, but he thrived on that Destructive En power that you three seem so adept at. It may have lengthened his life."  
  
"But he wasn't a commanding officer, how could he use it?" Gary questioned.

"Yeah, not everyone can use it. It can only be gained through rigorous training or through birth." Mel said.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I've heard about experimentation on children when they were young." Gabe said quietly.  
  
"That's disgusting!"  
  
"The only way the power would then be unleashed would be through some horrible trauma early in life, or something similar."  
  
"That's deep man."  
  
"I know. But who knows? Maybe that's the source of our power?"  
  
"Maybe it could be something else."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"AHEM." Kanbei cleared his throat and interrupted their discussion. "Do you three still wish to know?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess."  
  
"Very well. As I was saying, if you went to the northern volcano, you might find him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Very well, I shall show you, based on what I remember. We shall go off today."  
  
"That's great. Perhaps I can have the material sent soon enough then."  
  
"You do know that it will take at least a year to finish forging it?" Kanbei said.

"Oh great. Oh well. I have time." Mel sighed.  
  
"We'll see."

Time: Much later

Place: Mountain Hot Springs

"Well here it is. The Mountain Spring." Kanbei said, stopping the APC.

"Wow! It's so nice!" Sami said.

"I thought you've been here before." Sonja said, looking confused.

"I really don't know. It's been a while since I've come back to Comet."

"Oh, right. Anyway, let's go! I haven't gone to the Hot Springs in a long time!"

"Mel? Are you coming?" Sami asked. She turned to see him tying his shoelace and pulling on a light jacket.

"No, you go ahead, Kanbei is taking us to climb this mountain."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"No. We know what we're doing. You gals have fun."

"Aw. It's not fun without you guys though."  
  
"You'll live. After all, Sonja's gone long enough without –" Sonja cut him off by making a throat slitting motion. "Oh right. Never mind." He feigned ignorance and turned to face the mountain path.

"All right, up the mountain we go. But Mel are you sure it's a good idea to wear those shoes?" Gabe said, pointing the black leather shoes Mel tended to wear.  
  
"Why are you asking me, when you're wearing shoes like that too?" Mel pointed out.  
  
"Good point."

"Wait . . . there's something important I have to deliver. Kanbei-san, can you have this sent to my home in Orange Star?"

"Very well. It will be sent with great haste then. Eh, who's it for?"  
  
"Um . . . no one in particular . . ." Mel lied, knowing that if he said Andy, Kanbei would question, Sonja would blush, and everyone would be very, very dead.

"Oh. All right then." He then read it. "Andy Lau?"  
  
"Um . . ." before Sonja could even react, Mel had 'accidentally' pushed her into the hot spring pool before she even changed. "Oops." Of course, she had just blushed at the mention of Andy, so Mel pushed her in, so that it looked like her face was red because the hot spring was very hot.

"Why the heck did you do that Mel?" Sami asked aside to him.

"Cuz he said Andy. What do you think? "

"Ooh. Right."

"Mel!!! What was that for?" Sonja screeched from the spring.  
  
"Nothing really. It was accidental. Sorry."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"All right . . .let's go. Now." Mel said hurriedly as he pushed Gabe, Gary and Kanbei onto the mountain path.

"How does he do that?" Alice whispered to Sami.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just whatever the heck he does."  
  
"I dunno. He just does."

"That's not a good enough reason."  
  
"Well I can't help it. He's weird enough as it is."  
  
"Fine." With that, the remaining girls headed to the spring, fished Sonja out and went to change.

Time: Half an hour later

Place: Mountain Path

Gabe leapt from rock to rock, landing neatly each time. He stared out at the summit of the mountain.

"Dammit, we there yet?" Gabe shouted at the other three climbers.

"No. We are not." Kanbei shouted back.  
  
"Give me a general direction of this guy's cave, then I'll scope it out." Gary said, pulling out a telescope.  
  
"A few more miles northwards."

"Only? All right. We're almost there." Mel headed up the dusty path . . .

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Hot Springs

"Ah . . . this is nice." Sami said, settling deeper into the water. "It's so nice . . ."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sonja said, closing her eyes. "Do you know why Mel pushed me into the spring earlier today?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Those were my good clothes." Sonja moaned.

"Um . . .cuz he knew that if your dad said Andy, we'd all be dead."

"Oh."  
  
"So he had to shut you up, before your dad started to ask questions."  
  
"All right. But still. I was anxious to come and soak here, but not THAT anxious."  
  
"It's not his fault. If he tried to shut you up conventionally, by covering your mouth, you'd simply bite him, and your dad would ask what that was all about. And then you'd probably have to blab, then we'd all be sunk."

"Oh. Right." Sonja said, reddening.

"Ara ara! Sonja-chan's getting all embarrassed!" Alice said.

"Ooh, yep. So she is!"  
  
"Guys! You're being mean!" Sonja whined.

"It's not our fault Andy makes you blush!" Sami said. "Hey!" Sonja then splashed her.

"What about Mel, huh?"  
  
"He doesn't make me blush! He plays mean pranks on me!"  
  
"At least your boyfriend doesn't let you beat him at video games!"  
  
"And at least yours doesn't go and borrow all your manga and anime either!" This went on until . . .

"Augh!!!"

'Splash!'

"Eh!?" Sami peered over to see who or what had just landed into the water.

"Ugh . . ."

"Mel?"

"Eh? Oh hi Sami . . . very nice." He said observing her chest.

"Huh?" Then she realized what he was looking at. "PERVERT!!!" She then punched him and he flew straight back to the mountain path.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Where the heck did he even come from!?"  
  
"I don't know, probably fell off the mountain."  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't do that again." Sami muttered, sinking deeper into the water.

Time: Seconds after

Place: Mountain cliff

"Where's Mel? I could have sworn he fell off this cliff." Gabe said looking down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

'BAM!!!'

"I think that answers our question." Gary said, staring at the point of impact. "There he is."  
  
"Why me?" Mel groaned as he slid down the cliff and back to where the others were.

"Well what was down there? And why are you wet?"  
  
"The hot spring."  
  
"Ooh. You sly dog." Gabe said.  
  
"Shut up." With that he pushed Gabe off the cliff. In which, in the next five seconds, he flew back up and hit the spot next to Mel's indent in the cliff.

"Ouch."  
  
"Would you care to try Gary?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Oh. All right then. I'll probably dry off once I reach the top." Mel said, wringing out his jacket. "At least I wasn't in that long."

"I will kill you." Gabe muttered. "Then I will toss you back down there."  
  
"If you manage."  
  
"Grr . . ."

"Would you two mind stop arguing for a moment. We've almost arrived." Kanbei said firmly.

"Fine."  
  
"Very well."

Time: 15 minutes later

Place: Volcanic Forge

"Old man?" Kanbei called, as they entered the cave.

"Man it's hot in here." Gary groaned.

"Yeah."  
  
"Who's there?" Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"It is the Emperor of Yellow Comet!"  
  
"Ah, your majesty. It is good to see you." Said the old man, stepping out of another cave.  
  
"It is good to see you as well Master smith."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"The need for you to forge a blade."  
  
"A blade?"  
  
"Not for me though. For this young man. He has heard of your skill in wielding Destructive En, and he requires your service."  
  
"My service? Who might this young man think he is?" Said the smith.

"I am Mel of Orange Star. A wielder of Destructive En that only some COs could dream of ever using."

"Ah, a student of the arts. I am Maruu, great swordsmith, for those of Destructive En. But why would you require another sword? Is that not one hanging from your belt."

"Yes. But it is not of your legendary craft, as I had it forged from by the Emperor. It is still a Destruction weapon yes, but it is not immensely powerful." He sighed, and pulled out the silver blade.

"Interesting. Very interesting, I am willing, if you have the means, to forge for you a legendary sword, however, I am in need of the various metals needed to forge it."  
  
" . . . speak no further, I shall have it given to you." Kanbei said.

"But sir . . ."

"I do expect you to pay me back Mel."  
  
"Oh. All right."  
  
"What I need is iron, steel, gold, silver and whatever you think is necessary."  
  
"Great . . . this will be a lot then." Mel groaned. "Would alloys work?"  
  
"That seems possible. Have the materials delivered by tomorrow. But let me warn you, it will take quite a long period of time to finish. And it requires you to –"

"Put a small amount of your own energy into it. I know. This is the third weapon I have that emanates Destructive En."

"Ah, what might be the other one, may I ask?"  
  
"A gun, I left it at my quarters."  
  
"A gun . . . very interesting. But enough of this talk, return in the morning with the materials, then I will see what I can do. Be prepared to retrieve the blade in at the least a year."

"Understood. Farewell great master." Mel bowed respectfully, sheathed his sword and the four of them headed out.

"Aiya. That was a hot cave."  
  
"It's a volcanic cave, what do you expect?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We head down to the hot springs, a nice soak would be pleasant." Mel said. Kanbei then sighed.

"Such youth is wasted in the horrors of war. Wait . . . Mel, you do realize that the amount of material needed is indeed quite expensive, in reality, it could perhaps cost more than a bomber unit."  
  
"Is that your bomber, or a regular one?"  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"How about just enough for a regular one? I'll give you that much." Mel said, sticking his hands in his still slightly damp pockets.  
  
"Very well my boy. A bomber it is."  
  
"A 'normal' one though."

"Yes, yes, one of your under powered Orange Star class bombers." Kanbei said, slightly annoyed that Mel just probably cost him extra.

"They are not under powered if put in the right hands." Mel said rolling his eyes. And of course, since he was rolling his eyes, he failed to notice he was just about to walk off the cliff he had fallen from earlier. "I bet that I can – "

"Oh dear, that boy is even more reckless than I am." Kanbei muttered as he saw Mel drop who knows how many feet back down into the hot spring.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!!"

'Splash!'

"Say . . . where'd Mel go?" Gary asked, looking around.

"He fell . . . again." Kanbei replied.

"Hoo-boy. I'd think he'd remember by now leaping off volcanoes isn't safe." Gabe said, brushing off some dust.

Time: Presently at 4:00 p.m.

Sami grabbed a towel and the other girls followed suit as they were getting out. A high velocity object falling into the spring then interrupted them . . .

"Ow." Came the voice.

"Which one of them is it now?" Sami muttered, walking into the spring and kicking the wet lump lying semi-conscious in the water.

"Ow."  
  
"Is it Gary this time?" Allison asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Gabe?" Alice said, looking at the lump.  
  
"No, he doesn't wear white." Sonja said.  
  
"It's Mel." Sami sighed. She then delivered a swift kick to his ribs sending him flying out of the water and onto the stone floor.

"Ouch."

"Now what are you doing here?"

"I fell from the mountain top again. Like I was trying to explain earlier."  
  
"Oh is that so?" Sami said, crossing her arms.

"It is! It is! Ouch! Stop it!" He groaned as she kicked him every few seconds.

"Then why'd Gabe fall in?"  
  
"I pushed him off."  
  
"Oh."

"Now could you please stopping kicking me? I can't feel my ribs."  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Not!" She kicked him again just to make sure he wasn't lying.

"DAMMIT SAMI! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" He yelled, leaping back to his feet and causing a small En explosion in the process where he had stomped. That caused her to shrink back.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry." She squeaked softly as he glared at her.

"Grr . . . ouch, my ribs." Mel walked, slightly bent over back into the bathhouse.

"Nice going Sami." Sonja sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "You might have just pissed off the only guy that beat you. You might be in some serious trouble now."  
  
"I ah . . ."  
  
"It's not nice to kick your boyfriend Sami-chan." Allison piped up.  
  
"What about Alice then!?"  
  
"I don't count. It's a typical Yellow Comet thing to kick your perverted boyfriend into the mountainside." Alice said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What if he's not perverted?"  
  
"If it's accidental, it's still okay." Alice responded, looking up at the mountaintop. And as if on cue, Gabe was seen descending into the water. Then Gary followed.

"What is going on? Is falling off a mountain really that fun?" Sonja said, staring up at the high peak. "Looks dangerous and stupid. Now where's my father you two?"  
  
"He's making his (glub) way down . . . Allison why are you trying to drown me?" Gary gasped.

"I'd tell you, but Alice is currently (glub) drowning me too." Gabe said just as he was dunked back in.

"Why isn't my boyfriend here so I could drown him too for doing something stupid?" Sonja sighed.

"Boy-friend?" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Sonja whirled around to see her father.

"Did I hear you just say that?"  
  
"Uh . . .no? You're just hallucinating from climbing that hot volcano. You should take a break father."  
  
"Oh. All right then. I could have sworn I heard . . ."  
  
"It was nothing daddy! Honest!" With that, Sonja ran off.

"Just like her mother . . . uh, why are you two drowning my future commanders?"  
  
"Typical Yellow Comet stereotype girls of beating up perverted boyfriends."

"Right. That. Must have been you two who said 'boyfriend'."  
  
"Uh, sure." Alice said, stepping on Gabe's head.

"We'd better keep Andy a secret from Sonja's dad until later. Way later." Allison said to Gary.

"(glub) (glub)" Which roughly translated to 'Yeah, good idea, now please release the death grip you have on my throat and pull me out of the water before you're short one boyfriend.'

"(glub) (glub) (gark)" Which Gabe had managed. The 'gark' was the sound of him choking on spring water. 'Yeah! That works! NOW LET ME GO! GARK!'

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good. We better let them breathe, then we can finish beating them to death." Alice said, pulling out Gabe.

"I agree. Let's get some of that water out." Allison said, looking intently at the waterlogged Gary.

" . . ."

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Place: Back at the Imperial Palace

"Ah, Mel. I have received word that your sword will take the better part of the year. I shall see to it, that you shall receive it once you finish the year's worth of training."  
  
"Hmm . . .that long?" He sighed and shook his head. How come so many bad things were occurring? Not exactly bad, but painfully annoying. Firstly, falling off a mountain, having to wait an excruciatingly long time to receive the blade of a master (which he accepted), having to pay an extortionate amount (which he also accepted), and finally, falling off the bloody mountain AGAIN, then getting kicked in the ribs, then yelling at Sami.

"Yes that long."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
"Fear not. A year is just a short period of time."  
  
"Not when you're my age . . .ack." He held a hand to his side and half walked, half slid off to his quarters. Normally, his Destructive En field was strong enough to deflect unfocused blows, but maybe, maybe it was Sami that had found a way to pierce it and cause him serious harm.

"You should perhaps tend to that. Whatever it is."  
  
"Just a kick . . . to the ribs. (more like 50 kicks)"

"Oh. Then you should be fine. How much longer are you remaining here?"  
  
"Let's see . . .it's the middle or so of July right now . . .so possibly tomorrow on Friday."  
  
"I see. Perhaps I shall give Sonja my farewells then. It worries me that she may not be safe when I am not around."  
  
"Oh, she's pretty safe when me and Sami are around, so she'll be fine."

"Ah, then I entrust her to you . . .yet again."  
  
"Oh. Okay, great more fun." 'I think I'll just leave it to Andy.' He thought to himself. "I'll be off, I need to repack." Mel said, heading out the door.

"Farewell." Just as Mel was about to leave, he spun around and asked Kanbei,

"I have another small request."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'd like to have your smiths forge me a sword with the no sharp blade at all."  
  
"Why that? How is a blade useful if it is blunt?"  
  
"That way . . .I won't kill anyone by accident."

" . . .I see. Very well, I shall give you this one as a gift and reassurance that you'll be using it to guard Sonja . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . thank you." 'SCORE!!!' Mel thought to himself. He knew that he wasn't going to watch Sonja, so a free sword was definitely worth it."  
  
"It shall be done shortly . . . since it isn't a masterwork."  
  
"Oh. Will it be ready when I return to the academy?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"I am extremely grateful sir!" He bowed deeply, then headed out, but he forgot that it was the eleventh tier of the palace and . . . walked straight out off the balcony . . .

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

'Thud'

Time: 8:00 p.m.

Place: Mel's Quarters

Sami was lying on the couch face down, she looked up as she heard the creaking of the door.

"Eh? Who's there?"  
  
"Just me. C'mon we have to pack up tonight." Mel mumbled.  
  
"Hmm? Already?"  
  
"Yeah, we have to go back home. I also have a strange feeling something is up . . ."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You remember Christmas? That was a bit weird that anyone would dare try to pull an attack in a military school."  
  
"Yeah . . .it was weird, and scary."  
  
"Ugh . . .I'm not sure if I'll ever get over plugging those goons." Mel shuddered.

"I thought you were used to it."  
  
"Not at close range."  
  
"Oh. So that's it. Out of curiosity, what was that letter you sent to Andy?"

"I told him to find something inside his room that I had left there a while ago. It may prove useful soon."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"It's a notebook on Destructive En. You know, only some people can use it right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if you can use it, you can also focus it into energy that allows you to use Destructive En techniques in hand to hand combat. Noticeably, most can even use their CO powers as an attack of mass proportions."  
  
"Does that mean I could do it then?"  
  
"That's why we're going home now. So that I can try to explain it to you guys."  
  
"Ooh, fun! Wait . . .will it hurt?"  
  
"That might depend."

"Hmm . . . speaking of hurt . . .what happened to you?"  
  
"I fell out of the palace."  
  
"Oh. Ouchie. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll live. I don't think that statue outside will though."

"What statue?"  
  
"Uh . . .um . . . er . . ." Mel ran out to take a look at what he managed to land on. HOLY CRAP!!!"  
  
"What is it Mel?" Sami asked.

"Some guy with a big sword!!! I think he was trying to rob us or kill us or something!!!" Mel said, somewhat freaked.

"Now how come you're panicking?"  
  
"LOOK AT THAT COOL-ASS SWORD!!!"  
  
"What . . .the . . . heck . . .was . . . that?" The body groaned.

"IT'S ALIVE!!!" Mel yelled. Then he proceeded to beat it into submission.

"Mel!!! Hold it!"  
  
"Never!!! HEAVY SHOCK!" With that, Mel electrocuted the man with Destructive En.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mel then let go of the man and heard a satisfying 'thump' as he hit the ground.  
  
"There we go!"  
  
"Mel . . . like I was saying. That's the gardener. The sword is for cutting and pruning the plants."  
  
"Oh. Oops. Run and hide!" Mel grabbed Sami and ran into the palace laughing weirdly all the way."

"Hoo boy . . .he is way too weird sometimes . . ." Sami sighed, as she was hugging onto his back to avoid falling off.

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Place: Palace  
  
"Great . . . it's the sixth imperial gardener this week. Honestly . . .why on Green Earth would they want to resign?" Kanbei muttered while hanging up on the phone.  
  
"Perhaps the answer is in the question itself." Sonja said cryptically. She had been jabbering nonsense all day to deter her father from figuring out that she was dating Andy.

"What does that mean Sonja?"  
  
"Why is the sky blue?" Sonja asked as she headed to her room.  
  
"Simple really. It's a matter of scattering light in the sky and . . ." Came a voice following her.  
  
"Shut up Mel. That was supposed to be a rhetorical question." Sonja snapped.

"Sonja's getting vile." Sami said, giggling as balancing precariously on Mel's head.

"Get off my head please. I'm surprised that I haven't fallen over yet with a hundred or so pounds of extra weight on my shoulders." Mel said looking absolutely vexed.  
  
"Hush. You fall now." Sami neatly kicked off his head and drove him straight into the ground. Then she landed on his back.

"AUGH! Pain . . ."  
  
"Heehee! Anyway . . .you know what you were saying earlier about Destructive En fighting . . . what was that about?"  
  
"Destructive En fighting?" She said as they continued to walk to her room.  
  
"How do you know about that Sonja?"  
  
"Before father got all 'paranoid' about my safety, he used to have an instructor teach me Kendo."  
  
"Kendo?"  
  
"Sword fighting, I excelled in it, so mother had a sword forged for me. However, since her . . .death, father prohibited me from practicing. I still practiced in secret however, so I can take care of myself Mel. Don't have to worry yourself about following me everywhere."  
  
"But you didn't have it last year."  
  
"I didn't see a need to bring it with me. That was until the attack, I decided that I needed it this year."  
  
"Hmm . . . all right Sonja. I won't worry about you then."  
  
"Can I see the sword Sonja?" Sami asked, she looked around in Sonja's oversized room to see where it was.

"Go right ahead, it's on the wall next to you." Sonja pointed to the blade mounted there. Sami turned, and carefully lifted it off the holders and drew it out. A light En aura pulsed from it, and it glimmered slowly.  
  
"Wow . . .I didn't know you even had that." Mel said, examining it.  
  
"I never told anyone. Most people thought it was just some decoration stuck on my wall. Father let me keep it though."

"I see. So you're gonna bring it?"  
  
"Yep." Sonja took it from Mel and tossed it into her suitcase. "Thankfully it's a private plane. I hate going through customs."  
  
"And thankfully it's your father's plane. Those idiots I hired at Orange Star decided to fly us through Blue Moon and almost got us bombed to death."  
  
"Fun."  
  
"I know. Now . . .what was that about an Imperial gardener?"  
  
"Well . . .it seems like they all get fed up with being assaulted by some random maniac that appears every so often . . ." Sonja trailed off as Mel started to chuckle nervously. "Huh? Hmm . . .eh? Aha! Wait a sec . . . Mel!!!" Sonja screamed and began to chase him around with her sword and attempted to find a way to carve him twenty new orifices . . .

Author's Rant: Well . . .as you can all see, I'm not dead yet! I've finally finished this chapter . . .after much torture of exams, vacation camps and little sister hogging the computer. Anyhow, my other project is in the works, and I've decided to add some chapters to my Drinking Games fic. There were 10, but since AW2 . . .there's gonna be some more madness thanks to new victims! As for the bladeless sword, it was a 'Kenshin-ish' idea, so don't blame me, it occurred to me when I was playing SNK Vs Capcom 2 and I used Hibiki and owned the computer bad. She said, "Don't worry, that was the back of the blade." So that got me thinking, a sword that is just dull . . .and you all know how it all goes. Next chapter might happen sooner or later. Probably later, so see y'all around.


	15. Summer sun, soon to fall, back to school

Orange Star: A revised history   
  
Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Time: Friday morning, 8:00 am

Place: Orange Star; Mel's home

Andy groaned as he stretched out from his place on the couch and walked to retrieve the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, junk, more junk. Where are the bills!? Hmm? What's this? Oh for me . . . from Mel? Not a postcard either. Let's see." Andy tore open the envelope and took a look.

Hey Andy!  
  
You're probably wondering why I'm writing from YC. Well to be honest, I have something for you. Please go to your room and search in the bookshelf. There should be a notebook I have left there that's white in color. It's rather beat up looking and there are various doodles on the cover. It's contents however may greatly interest you. And no, it's not pictures of Sonja you pervert! Either way, it would be to your greater interest that it is a manual I wrote up with Gabe and Gary on Destructive En and it's uses outside of battle. Please find it with haste. I am returning shortly to OS in order to give you and Sami a relative idea of the outside uses of it. But since you can use a CO power, I'd say it should be relatively easy for you to figure it out.

Be back before you know it,

Mel

And one more thing, have you finished fixing up my car yet!?

"Wow. An old D. En manual? He must have had a lot of time on his hands." Andy said thoughtfully, pocketing the letter. Walking up the three flights of stairs, Andy thought to himself, 'WHY DOES HIS HOUSE HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING BIG?' After finally dragging himself upstairs, Andy remembered there was an elevator installed, so he mentally kicked himself and started to raid the bookshelf for the white notebook. Too bad half the notebooks there were white. And they all had doodles on them. "DAMMIT!!! He'll be the end of me!!!" Andy screamed.

Time: 2 hours later

Place: Andy's room

Sitting in the midst of a pile of at least 90 different white notebooks, Andy groaned and started banging his head against the wall.

"Where . . .is . . .it!?" With a final bang, he hit the wall again, and another pile of books from the top of the shelf fell on top of him. One landed open in front of him,

'Destructive En'

"Oh! Here it is!" He looked through it, and found it was what he wanted. "Perfect! But wait . . .did I fix up Mel's car?" He thought carefully and remembered he was almost done. "Nothing beats working on someone else's car, especially when he pays you . . .at least I think he's paying me . . ." Andy trailed off . . .

Time: 7:00 am

Place: Yellow Comet

Sonja paced about frantically packing whatever she needed before she left. A few of the high school students that looked up to her followed her around making more of a fuss than she did.

"Sodashi-sempai! Where are you going? Why aren't you staying at Yellow Comet!?"

"I told you before, the Orange Star University is the better Academy for Intel."  
  
"But . . ."

"And you three shouldn't be fussing over this. We don't need everyone enlisting into military academies. We need people that have normal careers too."  
  
"But Sodashi-sempai!"

"Hinata-chan, no. I don't care. You're to stay here at Yellow Comet and find yourself a nice peaceful job. You too, Mitsumi and Maehara."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Now you three leave Sonja alone. It's best that you do worry about your own futures. She has to be in the military because her father's the emperor. Now leave it at that. I joined because it was a somewhat natural talent I have to focus En. Sami . . . joined . . .well I don't know. I'll ask her." Mel said, putting his hand on Sonja's shoulders.

"Is Uma-sempai, Sodashi-sempai's boyfriend?" Maehara asked.

"EH?" Sonja blushed. "No! I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
"But you two were always so close."  
  
"We have our differences." Mel mumbled, his face reddening as well. "Anyway, I have Sami."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Sami said, peering into the room.  
  
"Yes. I did, but . . .how'd you get here so fast?" Mel said staring at her over his glasses.

"I was just walking around. I'm done packing. And as for those gardeners Mel, I think you really should stop. They're probably on strike by now."

"Eh? So you HAVE been attacking the gardeners Mel-nii-chan?"  
  
"Um . . .I DENY EVERYTHING!!!" He ran outside and of course bumped into the twentieth gardener. "Aha! A gardener!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!"  
  
"DIE! DESTRUCTION STRIKE!"

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Here we go again." Sonja sighed. "Father will be glad when Mel goes home today."  
  
"Yeah." Sami said, the two of them looking out the doorway in utter shock and horror at the giant hole in the door screen . . .

Time: 9:00 am

Place: Yellow Comet International Airport

Sonja waved goodbye to her friends, and hugged her father as she followed after Mel and company. Sami managed to buy two large cases of canned iced chocolate coffee, by snitching about 300 G from Mel's wallet. Mel didn't notice the missing money and he bought about 10 pairs each of orange and black sunglasses. He also had a nice new sword hanging on his belt with the D. Blade. Gary had at least two bags full of early released video games from the duty-free store. Gabe had an equally large amount of comic books and DVDs. Alice and Allison just sighed at the antics of their crazy boyfriends. However, they each carried about 5 pounds of various junkfoods that would probably last them for the next 3 months.

"I'll see you later daddy! Don't worry! Mel and Sami will take care of me!" She called out. "And you three! I expect you to be in Yellow Comet's technological institute or university or something!"

"C'mon Sonja, hurry up!" Sami shouted at her. "Let's move!" She ran up behind Sonja and pushed her to all the way to the gate.

Time: 9:30 am

Place: Yellow Cometan jet

"Good grief. I do hope that the pilots take the short way this time around." Mel muttered.

"Yeah."  
  
"Sim Battle anyone?" Gabe said.

"How about bloody fist fight instead?" Mel said threateningly. He was still annoyed that Gabe had pulled a Painful Death on him.

"Uh . . .okay . . .never mind." Gabe then leapt behind one of the seats and hid there. The response from the others was just pure silence.  
  
"How about the Fighter Sim instead?" Gary said holding out a smaller device that he was plugging into the Battle Sim console.

"What's that?" Sami said, poking Mel in the arm.

"Remember the Destructive En fighting I was talking about? Well this tests that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You basically have a programming of all the skills that you yourself can use and you make command inputs for them. It's just like Street Fighter." Gary said, hooking up controllers to the hardware. "I was fiddling with this one just a while ago. They were testing it just a while ago at the school."

"That's neat!" Sami said examining it. "Where do you input the program then?"  
  
"Use your CO pin. But you'll need to know what you're capable of before you can even play."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"Don't worry. You should be able to figure out how to use your Destructive En abilities soon. After all, I've seen you use Double Time out of battle to chase Andy."  
  
"SHE CHASED ANDY!?" Sonja screeched.  
  
"Um . . .yeah. He was making lewd comments so we beat him senseless."  
  
"Grr . . .I'll take you on first Mel!" Sonja said, pulling off her pin. "I of course figured out how to use this since it was developed in Yellow Comet first."  
  
"Argh!!! How come they get all the good stuff first!?" Gary complained.

"I dunno. But if you wanna go at it Sonja, fine." Mel grabbed a controller and stuck his pin into the receptor.

"Okay. Here goes!" Gary flicked on the screen and it projected a small battlefield that looked strangely like a Yellow Comet sword fighting dojo. Then the two combatants showed up on the screen. On Mel's side, there stood 'Mel', standing with his hands in his pockets and his sword hanging at his side. On Sonja's side, there was 'Sonja', wearing fighting robes and she had her sword in her hand.

FIGHT!

Mel: Heh, Sonja, why are we fighting?  
  
Sonja: I really don't know.  
  
Mel: All right then. Come on!  
  
Sonja: I won't go easy on you!  
  
Computer: Ready? Round 1 . . . FIGHT!

Mel: (taunt) (waves at Sonja) Hey Sonja!  
  
Sonja: (taunt) (pulls out her glasses and looks at Mel) You don't have to wave, I can see you just fine!  
  
Mel: Flame Smash! (leaps up and slashes at Sonja's head)

Sonja: You missed! (uses Escape)  
  
Mel: (roundhouse kicks her in the face) Ha!

FIRST ATTACK!

Sonja: Ugh! (falls on her back, leaps back up) Grr . . . Peaceful Silence!

Mel: Huh?

'Clink . . .'

Mel: GAH! (collapses)  
  
Sonja: (taunt) Heehee! Too slow!  
  
Mel: (runs up and sweeps her) Heh.

Sonja: Eek!

Mel: (finishes the attack with an axe kick to the stomach) Ha!  
  
Sonja: Ugh!  
  
Mel: Shadow Burst! (En surrounds him as he stands in the middle of the screen)  
  
Sonja: Can't hit me! Distant Slash!  
  
Mel: (get knocked off his feet) Ugh . . . Level Three SUPER! You can take on me, but can you beat all three? (grabs Sonja)  
  
Sonja: Eh?

Sonja looked at the screen, staring at what move Mel just pulled off.

"What on earth is that move?" She asked, pausing the game.

"Just unpause it and watch." Mel said laughing.

"Uh . . ." She hit the button and watched as the CO move took action.

Mel: C'mon! (slams Sonja into the ground) Hmph. (pulls out his rifle and tosses it into the air and lets it spin)

Sonja: (about to get up) Ugh . . .AUGH! (gets shot at by Gary)

Gary: Hahahahaha! (firing)

Mel: (draws his sword) Hmm . . .

10 hit combo

Gabe: Ninja strike! (tosses shuriken burst)  
  
15 hit combo

Gabe: Slash! (slashes Sonja)

16 hit combo

Gary: (pulls out his rifle) Hmm.

Mel: Ha! (leaps up)  
  
Sonja: (gets back up) Ugh . . .  
  
Mel: Ya! (tosses sword down at Sonja)  
  
Sonja: AGH!

Gabe: (leaps and grabs onto the wall)

17 hit combo

Mel: (catches rifle) HA! (fires downward)  
  
Gary: (fires horizontally)

Gabe: (jumps off wall and slashes Sonja)  
  
20 hit combo

Gabe and Gary: (leave)

Mel: (lands next to Sonja, then pulls out his sword from the body) Die!

Sonja: (scream)

21 hit combo! FANTASTIC! DRAMATIC KNOCK OUT!

Mel: (kicks knocked out Sonja) Hey! Get up! (kicks again)

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I win this round!" Mel said happily.

"Grr . . .stupid level three attacks." Sonja grumbled. "Well you may have round one, but I'll get you yet!"

ROUND 2 FIGHT!

Sonja: Go on Mel, taunt me!  
  
Mel: I think I will! (taunt)

Sonja: Ha! Thanks! Level Three Super! (runs straight at him)  
  
Mel: Eh?  
  
Sonja: (uses Peerless Insight) Take this! (cuts Mel with a single stroke)  
  
Screen goes all black

FIRST ATTACK!

Mel: Guh . . .(falls over)

That's what we call big damage!

Sonja: (sheathes sword) Hmph.

Mel: (critical damage, get back up) Level 1 DESTRUCTION STRIKE! (fires a beam at Sonja)  
  
Sonja: Ah!!!  
  
5 hit combo! Good!

Sonja: Comet thrust! (stabs Mel)  
  
Mel: Destruction – AGH!

DRAMATIC KO!

Sonja: (changes to a kimono and pulls out a fan) I'm not the delicate flower you thought I was ne?

Mel groaned as Sonja giggled mischievously at his loss.

"You're pretty good at this."  
  
"Of course, if I don't have anything better to do, I'd be playing. But I do have to admit, your Gang Beat attack caught me off guard."  
  
"Heh, You ain't seen nothing yet." Mel said, turning his attention to the final round.

ROUND 3 FIGHT!

Mel: I won't lose this time around. BLADE PULSE! (sends flames across the ground with his sword)  
  
Sonja: Lotus Blade! (deflects the flame)  
  
Mel: (blocks it) hmm . . .

Sonja: (vanishes and appears in front of Mel) Slash-through! (goes right through him)

FIRST ATTACK!  
  
Mel: Grr . . . (grabs Sonja and slams her into the ground) Take this!

Sonja: (gets back up, but isn't prepared for the incoming onslaught)

Mel: Burst Flame! (grabs Sonja and charge fire into her)  
  
Sonja: (shrieks)  
  
Mel: (Flip kick) Ha!  
  
Sonja: (knocked into air again)

Mel: (axe kick) Ya!

Sonja: (knocked straight to the ground)  
  
Mel: Flame KICK!

Sonja: (kicked off the ground, then kicked in the stomach and then in the head) Ooh . . .

EIGHT HIT COMBO! GREAT!

Mel: Heavy Shock! (electrocutes her with En)  
  
Sonja: Ah! (flies to other side of screen, gets back up, stunned) Ooh . . .

Mel: (taunt) Had enough?

Sonja: Ooh . . .(still dizzy)

Mel: Hmph! (punches her)  
  
Sonja: Ah!  
  
Mel: Ha!

Sonja: Ooh . . .you're gonna get it now! Level Three SUPER!  
  
Mel: Huh?  
  
Sonja: (Going about my day; Diary 2)  
  
Mel: Argh!

Sonja: (using precise and painful slashes)  
  
17 HIT COMBO! FANTASTIC!

Mel: (dazed) Ugh . . .

Sonja: (stabs him) Ha!  
  
Mel: Urk! That does it! Time to finish this! Destruction Blade!  
  
Sonja: (guards it, life is critical)  
  
Sonja: Cherry Blossom!

Mel: (just about to use the last strike)  
  
Sonja and Mel: (both hit at same time)  
  
DOUBLE KO! HOW DID YOU EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN!?

"Say what!? A double KO? Great." Mel grumbled.

"I can't believe you Mel. You had to use a super."  
  
"Blah, like you could do any better. You used a regular move."  
  
"REMATCH! I demand a rematch!"  
  
"How about we let the others go have a round first?" Mel said, wiping the sweat off his hands. "Phew I hadn't done something like that in a long time!"  
  
"Yeah, but in a real fight, can you hold out Sonja?" Gary asked taking the controller from her.

"I . . . I . . .HEY! I was still gonna play!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Gabe said, taking Mel's controller. "Let's go! Close range techniques against long range ones!"

"(sigh) This might prove to be even weirder than that last fight." Sami said.

"You haven't seen these two fight against each other yet. A gunman and a ninja swordsman, heh. They're the best in their class."

"Isn't it kind of illegal to have two assassins in the school?"  
  
"Naw, almost everything is legal because the militaries of all the countries need various . . .services from people like them."  
  
"Who trained them?"  
  
"Gabe took it upon himself to do it to avenge his family. Gary is well . . .same thing."

"So they're vengeful nutcases?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"They weren't nuts until Blue Moon decided to mow their family down. Quite simple as I'm wasn't nuts to begin with either."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"Getting revenge isn't the right thing. They just act that way. I was just kidding."

"But what about the guns and swords and stuff?"  
  
"En weapons. They were so called 'gifted' with En like others. Simply put, so are you and Andy and Sonja. Without En, a CO would be unable to activate the aura of CO powers."  
  
"I see. But if people who have En, choose not to be COs . . .what about them?"  
  
"Then they gain other benefits from having it. Because using En powers use up quite a large amount of the spiritual energy of the CO, and it is controlled by how they have shaped their skills etc., En used will vary from person to person. For me, I probably need quite a large amount of energy just to pull off Destruction Strike, whereas you can activate Double Time in a matter of turns. As for Armageddon, I'm not sure about that one. Perhaps a more powerful CO power technique? I don't know."

"Uh-huh. Then what about Sonja? All she does is increase vision and hide damage."  
  
"That's passive En . . .I think. Small things like move range and cost and vision are . . .considered to be passive I guess. I'm not a scholar of it, but I've learned enough to distinguish various differences in En. Andy though . . .since he can repair units, I'd say it's more of an opposite of Destructive En, but it still is a branch of it, ah . . .restorative En?"

"I'd say that would work." Gary said, turning his attention back to beating Gabe into a pulp. "WILD ARMS!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!! X STRIKE!!!"  
  
"CANCEL THIS!!!"

"EAT THIS!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Mel yelled. "I can't hear squat if you two go on yelling like that!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry."  
  
"Better. Now where was I?"  
  
"En."  
  
"Right, En. Anyway, it lets you basically do what you do. That and the basic training that you give to your troops. So it's not all in the En."  
  
"Oh! That makes some more sense then. But what about the CO powers? That's En?"  
  
"Um . . .I guess so. How else could you increase strength, range, move and those other things?"  
  
"Yeah. Works for me."  
  
"Good. I need an iced coffee." Mel said, walking over to the fridge and yanking out a six-pack of them.  
  
"Say . . .isn't that one too many coffees?" Sami said peering at the six tall cans of instant caffeine.  
  
"Nope. It's all good." Mel said, cracking open a can and downing it in an instant.

"I want one."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Mmm. Coffee, but I still prefer chocolate cookies and stuff over it."  
  
"Yeah. It's rather typical of you."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Sami sipped her can of coffee quietly as she stared out the window. "Do you think we're going the wrong way?"  
  
"We better not be . . ."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"I'd say we're probably going the right way."  
  
"More or less."  
  
"MUAHAHA!!! I WIN!!!" Came a jubilant cry from the fight simulator.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mel yelled at them.  
  
"(gulp) Yes sir . . ."  
  
"Don't call me SIR!"  
  
"(gulp) Okay."  
  
"That's better." Mel sighed, and peered out the window as well. "It looks about right. Just ocean."  
  
"Mel-nii-chan! Sami-chan! What are you two doing?"  
  
"Looking out the window." They said simultaneously.  
  
"What's so neat outside the window?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh." Sonja then noticed the four remaining cans of coffee on the seats next to them. "Ooh, iced coffee! Yay!" Sonja grabbed a can and downed the contents in a gulp. "Mmm. Caffeine." Then she commenced bouncing about the plane on a sugar high.  
  
"Oh dear God, not again." Sami moaned as she knew Sonja when she was hyper, was HYPER.

"Please let this trip be over soon." Mel groaned.

Time: 6 hours later  
  
Place: OS Airport

Sami stepped out of the plane looking rather disheveled.

"Ooh! Sonja is not getting anymore coffee. Ever!"  
  
"Agreed." Mel said, carrying a now tuckered out Sonja on his back.  
  
" . . . just a thought, but how are we gonna get home?" Gabe asked looking equally disheveled, as everyone had to run around trying to chase down the Yellow Cometan princess.

"Call Andy. He should be home." Mel said, plunking Sonja down onto a row of chairs in the lobby.  
  
"How are . . . let's see 2, 4,6, 7 of us gonna fit in your car?"  
  
" . . . good point. Call Nell."  
  
"Okay." Gary put down his luggage and pulled out his cell phone and walked off. A few minutes later, he came back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nell said she'll bring her car, Andy and Max to come and pick us up."

"All right. We're finally back."  
  
"Yeah. How much longer do we have though?" Sami said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Of what?"

"Summer."  
  
"Less than a month and a half." Mel said.

"That's more than enough!"  
  
"For?"  
  
"That thing you were talking about."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"That weird fighting thing."  
  
"Ooh. Right. Sorry, short-term memory."  
  
"If it weren't for your Destructive En skills, flippant attitude, and long hair, Mel you'd be such a geek." Sami teased.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean a geek!?"  
  
"Well, let's see, you're smart, you play video games way too much and well, you look like one with those glasses. That and all you do is get good grades."  
  
"So!? That doesn't make me a geek!"  
  
"I'm just teasing." She giggled.  
  
"Grr . . . I know that. If it weren't for YOUR skills, I'd say you would be one of those air-headed chocoholic girls that tease boys for fun."

"Hey!"  
  
"Haha!" Mel ran off as Sami started chasing him.

"Those two . . .are officially the weirdest couple at OSU." Alice muttered to Allison.

"So true."  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!?" Gabe and Gary complained to the other two girls.

"You two would be just plain nerdy. All you do other than date us, sing and play video games is STUDY. You two probably study more than we do."  
  
"NOO!!!" Their scream of horror could be heard throughout the airport and of course, there was such a great silence, that even when Sami finally caught Mel and was strangling him to death, she stopped dead in her tracks and heard the sound of a fly buzzing away . . .

Time: 4:00 p.m.

Place: Finally at home!  
  
Andy drove Mel's Dragon home, with the other four sleeping soundly in their seats.  
  
"Woo! Mel's car is definitely the best I've tinkered with! Now that it's got almost everything, it's the bomb!"

"Huh? Bomb? Where?" Sami mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I didn't mean a real bomb, cuz."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She yawned.  
  
"All right! We're home!" Andy shouted, waking up the unsuspecting occupants of the car.

"GAH! I'm up! I'm up!" Mel yelled.  
  
"We're home."  
  
"Mmm . . .Andy?" Sonja finally realized what had happened. "Andy!"  
  
"Sonja! Good to see you're awake!"  
  
"Missed you!" She tried to leap from the back seat to hug him, but Mel had belted her in, so she just choked herself as she jumped. "Urk! Seat belt!"

"Should have warned you first. Sorry."

"It's okay. Get me out."  
  
"All right Sonja. C'mon. Let's get you out of this garage and inside." Andy said, lifting her up onto his back and carrying to the house.

"Hey Andy!"  
  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
  
"I like what you did to the car!"

"I do my best."  
  
"Now the only thing I need to do is bullet proof it, and bomb proof it, and what not."  
  
"Do you even think I'm capable of doing something like that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Actually, I'm not."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah. Please don't kill me."  
  
"I won't, but I need to find a way to fix it up . . ." Mel stood thinking about it. "I'll do it later. I'm exhausted." He got his bags and headed into the house. "And don't even think about trying to do anything with Sonja as of now, she's in no state to do anything but sleep."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Trust me, we were chasing you around the whole plane. You are so."  
  
"Fooey."

"Anyway, show her to her room. We'll talk at dinner."  
  
Time: 7:00 p.m.

Place: Mel's house

Sami sat on her favorite couch at Mel's house, kicked up her socked feet and stared at the TV.

"Ah . . .home sweet home."  
  
"What are you up to, hmm?" Sonja said leaning over the couch.

"Sitting on the couch, what else?"

"You lead an awfully boring off-school life at home don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She won't when she's gonna learn those En techniques." Came Mel's voice from the corner.

"Eh? Oh right."  
  
"Sonja, you're gonna help them train."  
  
"Aw, no downtime?"  
  
"Sure why not? We still have a good chunk of summer left."  
  
"Okay! Say . . . where's Andy?"  
  
"He's up in his room studying my old notes. It's surprising, I haven't seen him study so much ever. Too bad En techniques wasn't in the curriculum at the University."

"That or the fact that there wasn't a sword-fighting club."

"Yeah. Fencing, Kendo, anything to deal with swords. Nil." Mel sighed, staring at the blank TV.

'gurgle . . .'

"Eh? What was that?" Mel said, staring at Sami.

"Um . . .I think that was my tummy saying it's time to eat."

" . . .Right! I forgot about dinner! Pizza anyone? I don't feel up to making anything." Mel said, slumping over the couch.

"Sushi pizza?" Sonja asked, hopefully.  
  
"No. Just pizza."  
  
"Aw. Anchovies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ew. Sonja, how could you eat those things?" Sami asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's just fish. What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that they're icky." Sami said, making a face.  
  
"Hmph. I'm gonna make sure you're getting ran into the ground during training." Sonja said pouting.

"Aw, you're mean." Sami whined.  
  
"Not as mean as you." Sonja said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Not as mean as I'll get when I eat the pizza by myself if you two don't stop arguing." Mel said.

"Eh . . .um. Sorry."

"That's better. Now how about we get two pizzas with half and half or something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Good, now I need another iced coffee."  
  
"You've been having a thing for that iced coffee since I've met you."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Doesn't that make you high or something?"  
  
"More like the opposite. Heh."  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about Mel?"  
  
"I use it as a suppressant. It makes me tired and calms me down, so I don't go about smacking around the wrong people." He said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh. That's kinda creepy."  
  
"You two want one?" Mel emerged from the kitchen holding yet another six-pack of the beverage and offered one to Sami.  
  
"Ooh, thanks."  
  
"No thanks, Mel, I don't think I need to be hyper or anything right now."  
  
"Thank goodness."

"What was that?" Sonja said with a tone of annoyance.

"Um, nothing Sonja-chan."  
  
"Hmph."

"Phew . . . (that was close!)" Mel quickly slid away and headed to the kitchen to phone the delivery place.

Time: The next morning at 8:00 am

Place: Where else?  
  
The last night was rather . . .uneventful. Unless you count Andy burning his tongue on fresh baked pizza, Sonja getting an eyeful of tomato sauce and Sami and Mel fighting over the last slice of pepperoni, you could really say it was uneventful.  
  
So after an uneventful night, our heroes are asleep in their rooms . . .

'Breep! Breep! Breep!'

'Thunk!'

"Darn thing. Can't get anymore sleep than this . . ." Mel muttered dragging himself out of the bed. Or attempting to, as there was something sitting on his legs.

"Morning!!!" Came an extremely cheerful voice.  
  
"Eh? Morning . . ." Mel yawned.

"Well? Are you gonna do that training or what? Hmm?" Sami said shifting slightly so Mel could sit up.  
  
"How can you be so . . .perky in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, even though I've been sleeping in for the last while, it's always good to get back to regular habits. That and a big glass of chocolate milk does wonders!"  
  
"Ugh . . .I'll get to waking up soon enough. Please just get off my legs."  
  
"Okay!" She hopped off his legs and sat on the side of the bed.

"You're awfully cheery for someone who's gonna spend the next month or so learning extra things out of school."

"It's gonna be fun though!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like Andy."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"I refuse to be in an argument like this."

"Fine! Be that way!"  
  
"I will. Now if you don't mind, go wake up Andy and Sonja."  
  
"Okay!" She walked off to go wake up the other two. "See you!"

"Yeah . . .sure."

Time: 15 minutes later

Place: Outside courtyard.

Mel stood wearing his usual uniform, consisting of the white garments and long coat. His sunglasses sat on his forehead as he surveyed the sandy floored yard that was beside his home. Sonja stood a few meters from him, wearing a tank top and shorts, leaning lazily on her sword.

"They coming yet?" Sonja asked, stifling a bored yawn.  
  
"I dunno. They should be." Mel answered, looking at the cooler sitting next to him. "Hmm." He opened it up and pulled out a carton of milk and downed it. "Calcium. Good stuff."

"I think I'm lactose intolerant."  
  
"Sure you are. Now where are Sami and Andy?"  
  
"Last I checked, Sami was still waking up Andy."

"Great . . ."  
  
"AUGH!!!" A scream sounded, then a dull thud was heard.

"That'll teach you to sleep in!!!" Came another voice.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that red lump on the ground is Andy." Sonja said, peering carefully at it.  
  
"Works for me." Mel shrugged, as he heard the sound of Sami double-timing all the way down the stairs.

"Gasp, gasp. Sorry we're late guys . . ."  
  
"It's all good. Now drop and gimme 50 pushups!" Sonja said.

"But Sonja!" Andy complained.

"No whining! I bet Mel had to go through this when training with my father!"  
  
"Actually I didn't. I trained with Gabe and Gary after I learned a few sword tricks from your father."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yeah. I basically developed most of my own skills. I do know one thing. Andy's quite adept at acrobatic attacks already. He just needs to use some En techniques and he'd be all set."  
  
"Hmm. You have a point there."  
  
"Andy, how many different kicking fighting styles do you know?"  
  
"Enough to cause someone some serious hurt!"  
  
"Show me."

"But I'm only at 30 pushups right now."  
  
"Screw the pushups, that was Sonja's idea. You too Sami."  
  
"Okay!" Andy said, jumping back to his feet.  
  
"Kick that target hanging in the tree."  
  
"All right! That's easy!" Andy leapt up and scissor-kicked it, causing it to crack in half.

"Okay. Now hit that target that's 10 meters from you." Mel said, watching intently.

"Slash kick!" Andy performed a leap and did a front flip and dropped his heel onto the target, all the while performing the splits.  
  
"Oh man, how'd he do that!?" Mel groaned.

"Okay. What'd you think?"  
  
"It's all good. Just a sec. I need a coffee." Mel grabbed an iced coffee from the cooler and took a sip. "Geez. That's just wrong . . .doing the splits like that . . .ugh."

"I told you I can do it!"

"How are you for focused attacks?"  
  
"You mean like this?" Andy spun around and delivered a straight kick to the tree, making a cracking noise as he hit it.  
  
"Please tell me that was the tree and not your leg." Sami said.  
  
"Nope. It's the tree." Andy said, regaining his stance. "I can do some serious counter-attacking too!"  
  
"I don't believe you. I've hit you so many times last year, all you did was fall to the ground out cold."  
  
"Try me." Andy said.

"All right. Ha!" Mel pulled his sword from his jacket and swung at Andy.

"Hmm. Ha!" Andy grabbed the back of Mel's flat edged sword and flipped him over and placed his foot on Mel's throat.  
  
"Gah . . .impressive . . ." Mel groaned as Andy released his foot from Mel's throat.

"What's with that sword dude? It's not sharp . . ."  
  
"That's the point. If you tried that with the Destruction Blade, you'd be burned. I just had this one made before I left Yellow Comet. I'd expected you'd be ready to train, so I made sure no one gets hurt when I practice with you guys."

"Eh? Flat edged sword? That's just great Mel. But can you do anything with it?"  
  
"It's still a D. En weapon all the same. Watch." He allowed the weapon to be wrapped in a glow of En, and slashed the ground, sending flames across it.

" . . .when do we learn how to do that?" Andy asked, surprised that Mel had already mastered that.

"After I teach you how to create the En. When do you think?" Mel asked, still waving around the glowing blade.

"Eek! Keep that thing away from me Mel!" Sami said, dodging out of the way.

"Sorry. But this En is quite more useful in terms of physical combat, instead of just using tanks to pulverize everything."

"Uh huh . . ."

"It's easy to build CO En as you attack and defend in a battle. To gain the En that is built up in a fight is also easy, if you understand how to store it."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Doing so allows you to unleash a CO technique, or Super. However you must have a certain amount of En stored."  
  
"But if you use that En, can you still use regular En attacks?"  
  
"Yeah, the CO En is basically stored when you fight, and you unleash it as an attack. Regular En is used whenever."  
  
" . . .that's confusing to say none the less."  
  
"It's not that confusing. Remember when I used Destruction Strike on the gardener and sent him flying? Well that was stored CO En from getting annoyed and angry."  
  
"But . . .how does getting annoyed or build that up?"  
  
"It's like adrenaline. But stored . . .however, it doesn't last that long if you fight constantly. It'll only last for about maybe three or so rounds with that one person or team you're going up against."

"This is just too plain weird." Sami said, sitting down.  
  
"It would probably help if you read that notebook of mine."  
  
"Yeah Sami. It's quite neat with what's in there! I think if I concentrate hard enough I could generate a flame like Mel."  
  
"You mean like this?" Mel held out his hand and sent a sweep of fire across the air.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Heh. There are 4 known different elements of CO abilities. Ranging from fire, wind/lightning, earth and water, COs with knowledge in this can render most of their foes senseless."  
  
"But what about Sonja? She doesn't look like she uses any of those." Sami said, recalling the simulator.  
  
"Some other COs just channel En itself, unable to use an elemental type attack. It's more of an inner energy instead. Either way Sonja could probably cut you down Sami."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Speaking of which. I'd say based off both your personalities and such, you and Andy would be capable of generating flame En. Another thing, there is more to En than elemental types as well." Mel said, but was then cut off by Sonja.  
  
"Yeah. According to some research I did with Gary and Gabe, Mel can use mainly flame En, but his type of En is mainly explosive."  
  
"Whereas yours is just physical and channeled into your weapon."  
  
"Exactly." Sonja said, drawing the sword out and cutting across the ground.

"Now, as for Sami . . .what can you do?"  
  
"I can do enough. Most of them are just basic self-defense techniques and some flying kicks and dives . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .you're gonna be harder to train. But ah well. That's typical of someone who's already specialized in certain things, etc., etc."  
  
"Oh just great. This'll be fun . . ."  
  
"Anyway . . .there's gonna be a long month ahead . . ." Mel trailed off.  
  
"But why are we doing this again?" Andy asked.  
  
"Umm . . .just for fun?" Sonja piped up.  
  
"No. To make sure they know a thing or two in close combat against the real enemy, blah, blah, blah, so on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"All right then, drop and give me 50! All three of you!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts! Get on with it!"

Time: A good month later . . .August 15

Place: Gary's house

After a month or so of intensive training in the art of Destructive En fighting, and the switching of various instructors every day, Sami and Andy probably were drilled far worse by Sonja, Gary, Gabe and Mel than any old drill sergeant. Of course, after maybe at least 500 cans of iced coffee, 100 chocolate bars, 20 liters of soda a week and who knows how many fires started by accident, they finally managed to generate the En properly and were ready for the so-called 'final' examination.

"Wee! This is fun!" Sami said, making fires here and there and then causing them to disappear.  
  
"I'll say . . ." Andy said, looking at the flame he held.

"Now we're all set. I've managed to program your pins to contain data of your abilities etc., and we're gonna test it out, arcade style!" Gary said, holding the two star pins in his open palm. "You two are gonna fight each one of us, but we'll be on a lower ratio than you, so it'll be easier. And it's two on one. Just don't hit yourselves."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Anyway, the commands are listed, and they should be a second nature . . .I hope."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Great! Now which one of us do you want to take on first?"  
  
"Andy, who'd you think we should go up against?"

"I dunno, definitely not Mel first. Sonja?"  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
"Since when can it be two on one Gary?" Sonja asked, rather anxiously.

"Since I reprogrammed the software. HA!"  
  
"WHAT!? No fair . . ."  
  
"Anyway, you're up first Sonja." Mel said, pushing her up to the console.

"This might prove interesting . . ."  
  
"Or not." Sami said, already laying smack down on Sonja she and Andy were speaking.

"And . . .well . . .looks like they won already." Gary sighed, staring at the graphic of Sonja lying face down on the ground and Andy and Sami doing victory poses.

"Yes!"  
  
"Wahoo!"  
  
"No fair . . ."  
  
"This'll prove interesting enough, huh Gabe?" Gary said, plugging in his pin. "Here we go!"  
  
Time: 5 minutes later

After taking the longest amount of time to just finish off Gary and Gabe. Sami and Andy looked for Mel, who was their last target.  
  
"Mel? Where'd he go?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Iced coffee. Again."  
  
"Yeah. I'm back what'd I miss?" Mel said, drinking yet another can of instant caffeine.

"You're next Mel." Gary said, handing him the controller.

"Oh. Great."  
  
"Ooh, great master of the art. We shall defeat you!" Sami said teasingly.

"Spare me." Mel said rolling his eyes. "Let's see what you two are made of!"  
  
"Let's go!"

FIGHT!  
  
Mel: (apologizes to Sami) Eh . . .Sorry."  
  
Sami: (pouts at him) Hmph!

Andy: Heh, wanna fight?  
  
Mel: Works for me. (adopts his lazy stance)  
  
Andy: Shockwave! (sends a burst across the ground at Mel)  
  
Mel: (leaps over it and flip kicks Andy into the air)  
  
Andy: Gah!  
  
Sami: (uses Burst and hits Mel as he lands) Burst!  
  
Mel: Oof! (lands on his feet) Hmm . . .Flame Smash! (crushes Sami with flaming sword)  
  
Sami: AH!  
  
Andy: (Striker, kicks Mel into wall)  
  
Mel: Argh! (lands on his back) Axe-kick! (smacks Andy straight into the ground)  
  
Andy: FLAME SHOCKWAVE! (sends Lvl 1 super at Mel)  
  
Mel: (blocks) Ugh . . .  
  
Sami: (from behind) Outrage! (grabs Mel and beats the living daylights out of him)

Mel: (critical damage, LVL 3!!! WARNING! WARNING) Heh. Destruction . . .STRIKE! (pulls out the rifle and blasts the two of them into the wall)  
  
10 hit combo! Fantastic!  
  
Andy: (critical)  
  
Sami: (critical)  
  
Mel: (critical) Hmm. (taunt, waves at them) Ha!  
  
Sami: Grr . . .Hi! (uses Provoke)  
  
Mel: (stunned) Ugh . . .

Andy: Eat this! STRIKE! (Uses Lvl 2 Critical Strike)  
  
Mel: AH!!! (flies away and hits the ground)  
  
SAMI AND ANDY WIN! GOOD JOB!

"Woo, that was short and tough . . ." Mel said, dropping the controller onto his lap. "I have to admit defeat. But you two make a pretty good team despite your differences . . ."

"I guess we do."  
  
"Well now, let's go home and party then!" Andy said.

"Not so fast." Mel said, bopping him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Owch!"  
  
"We'll go home, but we're gonna do it for real!"  
  
"NO!!! We might get hurt!" Sami complained.  
  
"Since when were you afraid of a little pain?" Mel asked.

"Since me and Sonja started slapping each other around that time."  
  
"I'll go easy on ya."  
  
"Aw . . .how about you go against Sonja? You owe her a rematch . . ."  
  
"Maybe when we get home."  
  
"Yeah, I do wanna rematch."  
  
"Hey Sonja?" Sami said, leaning over to the other girl.

"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor, when you're fighting Mel, try and cut that stupid ponytail off." She whispered.

"I'll try . . ."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What if he gets mad?"  
  
"He's too easy-going to get mad. You'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Hmm? Say . . .where are Allison and Alice?"  
  
"Hot Springs. One month getaway somewhere in Alara mountains." Gabe and Gary said bluntly.

"I noticed you two looked rather dull . . ."  
  
"Yeah. Since WE got stuck training them." Gabe muttered, heading out. "If you need me, I'll be home. Which is next door."  
  
"Yeah. I think I know where you live. I've been to your place who knows how many times to play darts with your knives."

"Yep. I think I deserve a round of darts. The target is gonna be pictures of you guys!!!"  
  
"Um . . .are you okay?"  
  
"Just slightly annoyed I couldn't go on holiday. But it was fun. I have to admit that."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm going with him. Shooting things is quite . . . relieving." Gary said, pulling out dual pistols from his coat.

"Okay then . . .scary." Mel said to himself. "Ah well, let's go home!"

Time: A short 5 minute drive later

Place: Mel's house

"Ooh, are you gonna fight Sonja now Mel?" Sami asked, from her spot on his back.

"I'll see . . ." Mel said, carrying her to a nearby garden bench. He looked carefully at the grassy garden, wondering if it'll ever be the same if a war would occur. There wasn't anything special in it, just a lawn, then a sandy lot for training and a few trees. Next to the garden was the house. Relatively tall, large and foreboding, it wasn't really the best place to be when alone. But no longer being alone, Mel felt a sense of comfort and sighed with content and sat down on the lawn.

"Are you okay Mel?"  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm happy. That's what."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you, it's awful lonely sitting in a house like that eating and well sitting all by yourself for the past couple years."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"I bet you had some great company with Andy being around everyday."  
  
"That really depends. He was such a goof in high school."  
  
"Well better than nothing."  
  
"Why are you two talking about me?"  
  
"Cuz we have no one else to talk about." Sami said, kicking her feet.  
  
"Works for me. Hey Sonja! Can I see your sword?"  
  
"Ah, it must be so wonderful to be . . . so Andy all the time." Mel said, laughing.

"You're joking right?"  
  
"Of course I am!" He got up and hugged her. "It's all thanks to you two that I'm in such a good mood."   
  
"Yeah, your welcome. But there's one thing that bugs me . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That ponytail of yours!"  
  
"What's the matter with it!?"  
  
"It's just so wrong on you!" She scolded, tugging gently at it.

"Hmm . . .fine, I'll think about it."  
  
"You promised to cut it off before we left Yellow Comet, but luckily for you, we had to leave. But now, we have to go and get it cut. It's been a month and it's really, really long now."

" . . ."  
  
"You're not listening are you?"

"Nope."  
  
"Stupid!" She whacked him on the head.

"Ouch."  
  
"Ah well. As long as you get it cut."  
  
"Later . . ."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, I think Sonja wants a rematch." Mel said, noting Sonja who was leaning on her sword and staring daggers into the back of Mel's head.  
  
"Oh, that seems . . .fun. Don't kill each other!"  
  
"I won't. It's a blunt sword. The only thing I'm worried about is her killing me . . ."  
  
"She won't. She knows better than that."  
  
"I hope so." Mel said, with a semi-amused smile.

"Have fun! I'll cheer for you two!" Sami stepped over to a bench on the sandlot and sat on top of it. Andy was sitting on a bench across from her and was cheering for Sonja.

"Onii-chan! I challenge you!"  
  
"Challenge? Oi . . ."  
  
"I'm not gonna be as nice in real life as I am in the game!"  
  
"You don't even look a thing like what you did in the game!" Mel said, noting her tank top and shorts.

"Hush! I can still beat you! I know my sword skills are better than that . . .slacker method you have."  
  
"Whaddya mean slacker method?"  
  
"The way you keep it hung on those loops in your coat. The gun too. You don't even use the sword unless you use a En technique."  
  
"So? I can fight unarmed. It's no different. It's just that the sword and gun are . . .COOL!"

"You're getting weird."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay, whatever, let's just go and get it over with, all right?"  
  
"Fine, fine, you've chosen your own fate now." Mel said, checking that it was the Flat Brand instead of the D. Blade.  
  
"Hmph. You don't understand fate."  
  
"Yeah? Well as long as you don't really try to hack me to pieces, it's all good." He stepped into his usual stance of standing with his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly.  
  
"How can you fight standing like that?"  
  
"Simple. Like THIS!" Mel said, running straight at her and smacking his heel down right onto her shoulder.  
  
"OUCH! NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T START THE ROUND LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Too bad." He grabbed Sonja by the front of her shirt and lifted her up. "Burst FLAME!" He blasted her with flame and sent her flying across the lot.

"Cheap shot! Take this!" She ran toward him, and then straight through him.  
  
"Ugh!" Mel fell face down to the ground, groaning in pain. "And running someone through with the back of your sword ain't?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Hmm, BLADE PULSE!" Mel sent the burning wave across the ground with his sword and had already sheathed it in a blink of an eye.

"Stupid nii-chan!" Sonja leapt out of the way, and started a super combination strike. "Time for you to see how I go about my day!" She taunted, and began slashing non-stop at Mel.

"Augh!" He managed to parry a few of the blows, but then he turned to dodge, and the final blow had managed to sever his ponytail.

"Got it!"

"Eh?" Mel turned around and saw the strands of hair slowly blowing away. "That's how it's gonna be huh?"

"Yeah."  
  
"Very well. I am going to enjoy my . . .vengeance."

"You can't hurt anyone with that sword. Not badly anyway."  
  
"I don't have to use the sword. I can use En. Destruction Blade!" He jumped at Sonja sword drawn, and swung viciously at her.

"Eek!" Sonja tried to block, but she couldn't parry any of the lightning fast blows that he dealt at her. She was still trying to block as he had already gone right past her.

"That's that." He spun the sword around and the click of it reentering its sheath was heard.

"But . . .I didn't feel a thing."  
  
"You weren't supposed to."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Trust me." He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her gently to the ground. "I'll apologize beforehand for your complete humiliation."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine – " As Sonja was about to stand up, she noticed her hair ribbons had come apart. "No . . .no, it can't be."  
  
"Hey, Andy! What's going on!?" Sami called out as she ran towards Sonja.

"I don't know. But Mel did something mad crazy!"  
  
"I . . .I don't believe it. How could he manage . . ." Sonja stuttered, as she saw the outer layer of her clothes slowly fall to pieces. "How could he manage with no real blade?"  
  
"What THE!?" Sami screeched as she saw Sonja on her knees, lamenting to herself, as her clothes slowly fell off . . .  
  
"It's . . .it's impossible." Sonja said, hugging her knees to her chest. "No one, no one I know can manage that . . ."

"No one normal that is." Mel finally said, looking Sonja in the eye. "I'll have to admit. I cheated just a bit. I covered the sword with En and used it to my advantage to cut at you."  
  
"Impossible . . ." Sonja mumbled as the last remnants of her clothing fell to the ground exposing her.

"Sonja! Sonja! C'mon! Let's get you covered up . . ." Sami said, shaking her friend gently. She ran back inside to grab a blanket.  
  
"No . . .can't be . . ."  
  
"Mel! What'd you do to her!?" Andy demanded.

"Nothing . . .not yet."  
  
"But what's she doing sitting on the ground naked!?"  
  
"I sliced up her clothes only. I didn't lay the blade on her at all . . .since there is no blade to speak of."  
  
"But . . .but . . .how then?"  
  
"Just wait. She'll learn her lesson soon enough." Mel said calmly.  
  
"Ack!" Sonja clutched her hand to her chest.

"What's the matter?" Sami asked, as she came back holding a pile of clothing and a large sheet.

"It hurts . . ." Sonja said, moving her hand away and staring at a large red welt forming across her torso.  
  
"That's impossible . . ."  
  
"It is impossible." Sonja said, hiding herself under the sheet.

"But . . ."  
  
"I don't know anymore. I'm not sure of anything. Maybe I shouldn't have cut off his hair . . ."  
  
"That's partially my fault . . ."  
  
"No . . .I felt cocky and believed that I could win this match. Especially considering how much coffee was in his system. But I was wrong. His sword skills are probably far more than equal to mine."  
  
"But he's Mel . . ."  
  
"Still . . .I learned from all the sword masters in Yellow Comet. I knew all the techniques . . .and to be beaten by some coffee high friend of mine who doesn't even train on a regular basis . . .it's shameful . . ." Sonja said, feeling her face go red. "It's even worse when he uses a sword that can cut a thing!" She said, starting to sniff.

"Come on, you're acting like I did when I lost to Mel. Calm down. You're gonna catch a cold."  
  
"Am not . . ." She sniffled, as the tears started to stream slowly down her face.  
  
"C'mon Sonja." Andy said, offering her his hand. "We really should get you inside. It's starting to get . . .snowy?"  
  
"Must be Commander Olaf's training run . . ." Mel said. "C'mon, get inside. All of you. Especially Sonja. Sami, get her to her room and try and find a way to calm her down or something . . ."

"Okay . . ." Sami took the bunch of clothes and helped Andy drag Sonja back inside.

" . . ." Mel sighed to himself and wondered what was going on. Everything seemed so . . .strange. He stared at the last few strands of his stray hair fly away in the wind, along with the scraps of cloth that used to be the clothes Sonja had worn during their rematch. " . . .what a year . . .ACK!" He groaned as huge hunks of snow started descending from the sky. "Stupid Commander Olaf and his stupid damned stupid Blizzard . . ."

Time: Three days or so later

Place: Where else?

Sonja had avoided talking to Mel, as did he avoided talking to her. Their only means of conversation were messages transferred by Sami and Andy. Mel sat in his room, staring out the window. The snow had finally started to melt and things were starting to settle back into a normal August climate.

"Mel! Sonja says she accepts your latest apology again!" Sami said running in.

"Tell her thanks. I just hope she won't be too . . .beat up. We have to get to classes soon."  
  
"I'll tell her. Say . . .what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really. I haven't bothered to do much since. It's awful boring."  
  
"Yeah. I guess it is. What do you think is gonna happen this year?"  
  
"What? Another attack? No thanks."  
  
"I have a question though . . .how come your eyes start to glow red sometimes?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. It could be a by-product of excess rage and Destructive En . . ."  
  
"That's kind of scary Mel . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . .sometimes I wonder if I have been experimented on . . .haha."  
  
"That's way too scary!" Sami whimpered. "It doesn't seem right."  
  
"Ha. You never know. Sometimes I'm not even sure how I managed to get this power . . ."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Most of the time, it's because you train. Some other times it's inherited."

"So?"  
  
"I know my parents didn't have it. And I didn't train much. But it goes to show, some rumors of this come from having suffered severe trauma, the En is released and so on. But who knows? Really?"  
  
"Yeah . . .I guess."  
  
"Hmm . . .speaking of which . . .how's Sonja?"  
  
"She caught a cold. She's getting better. But that red welt across her chest . . .did you do that?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh . . .tell her I apologize for that one too . . ." Mel sighed.

"How'd you do it?"  
  
"It's not hard to leave a mark with a sword that has no blade. It's just like whacking someone across the back with a bamboo stick . . ."

"Ooh. Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Practically cut her to shreds . . ."  
  
"I don't particularly know. Sometimes I've lost control in a fight and caused a person more pain than they actually deserve. I held back, and only caused her more embarrassment than anything else."  
  
"But that must hurt a lot . . ."  
  
"It does. I know it. I've been taking more beatings than anyone else I've known. Ha. Being attacked by unknown armies, feeling the bitter sting of a cold blade, all sorts of fun stuff. Haven't been shot yet . . ."  
  
"Shot . . ."

"What's the matter?"  
  
"I've been shot . . ."  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Yeah . . .that year when I lost my parents. Those Blue Moon infantry were gunning down civilians. I was hit. Andy managed to drag me along with him to the APC."  
  
"Uh huh . . ."  
  
"He managed to stop the bleeding and I was taken to the infirmary. They managed to get the slug out, but I was out cold. Andy told me not to worry . . .but how he stays so happy and stuff . . .I don't know. He must been having some sort of delusion . . ."

"Right . . ."  
  
"Anyway, I've been meaning to show you the scar . . . I'm surprised you never noticed though."  
  
"What?" Mel was slightly vexed. Sami slid the left strap of her tank top down and there was a rather small pink scar on her back.

"See?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"It hurts every so often when I think about it though." She said closing her eyes. "I really wish it hadn't happened . . ."

"No one likes war . . .but it's a necessity sometimes." Mel said philosophically, kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"Mm-hmm . . ." Sami fell onto the bed and sighed. "Yeah . . .then what're we doing in a military academy?"  
  
"You tell me first. Then I'll tell you."  
  
"I have a promise to keep."

"What might that be?"  
  
"Get back at whoever killed my family."  
  
"That seems too heavy for someone like you . . ."  
  
"I know . . .but."  
  
"Holding grudges and keeping promises are different. Now give a real reason why you're there."  
  
"I . . .I . . ."  
  
"I thought so. Or is it because of something else?"  
  
"Hmm . . .I'll have to admit I'm somewhat a military brat. It's all Sonja's fault. She always like those strategy war games."  
  
"I figured as much." Mel laughed. "So it's not all bloody vengeance then?"  
  
"No . . ." Sami said somewhat cheerfully as she wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It still hurts . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Tell me why you're there."  
  
"Well . . .because I had nowhere else to go. Normal life was boring, the army seemed interesting and it is. Not to kill or anything. That and perhaps the studying of Destructive En . . ."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah? What did you think I would say? A promise to meet someone there?"  
  
"Uh . . ."

"Exactly. Anyway . . .aren't you gonna talk to Sonja?"  
  
"Oh! Right!" She hurried out to go and give Mel's reply to Sonja.

" . . .crazy girl."

Time: August 25

Place: Mel's house Sheer havoc

Sonja had finally set aside her silent treatment towards Mel and the two were once again chatting happily. But not right now. As you can see, the house was in sheer havoc, and everyone was arguing and panicking, as the school season was about to start again.

"WHERE IS MY SUITCASE!?"  
  
"MY TOOTHBRUSH!?"  
  
"GET A NEW ONE!!!"  
  
"WHERE'S MY NEW SHIRT!?"  
  
"I NEED NEW CONTACTS!!!"  
  
"WHERE ARE MY TOOLS!?"  
  
"SCREW THOSE! WHERE'S MY SWORD!?"  
  
"IN YOUR JACKET!!!"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"I NEED 20 G!"  
  
"GET YOUR OWN G YOU MOOCH!"  
  
"WHERE ARE MY PINK INFANTRY PANTIES!?"  
  
" . . ." There was a dead silence, as the other three stared blankly at Sami.

"Say . . .what?" Mel asked, looking at her over his glasses.

"Um . . .never mind." Sami mumbled, feeling her face change to the color of her hair.

"Uh . . .I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Mel said, returning to packing his stuff.

"Double for me."  
  
"Triple even . . ."

"Mel! Aren't you gonna at least help me first!?" Sami whined.

"No. Not after what I heard. I'll help you once I've regained my sense of normality."  
  
"You're never normal though." Andy said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up Andy." Mel said crossly.

"Gulp . . ." Andy groaned as Mel gave him the 'evil' look.

"Mel, I think you can blow up a Mid Tank just by doing that." Sami said dryly, as she packed various articles of clothes into the suitcase.

"Heh. I think I ought to try that."  
  
"Don't. You might just get smooshed by it instead." Sonja said.  
  
"Hmm."

"Say . . .did you get anything in the mail by chance Mel?" Sami asked.

"Uh . . ." He stared at the ceiling for a bit, and answered. "Yeah, something about dormitory changes and Co-ed dorms or something stupid like that. What's that all mean again?"  
  
" . . ." There was a dead silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
" . . .Mel, that means girls and guys can have rooms together." Sami said.  
  
"Oh. Is that all? I thought it was something important."  
  
"MEL!!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"That means . . ." She shifted closer towards him, and whispered " . . .we can be in the same dorm."

" . . .!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"It's not any different from our living arrangements now."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
" . . .doesn't matter."  
  
"I knew you'd think that way!"  
  
"Uh huh. Now that I'm done . . .do you need my help?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sure."  
  
"You looking for these?" Mel said, reaching up and grabbing something from the railing they were sitting against.  
  
"Huh? Eep! Mel!" Sami grabbed the object in question and hugged it against her chest.  
  
"What? You asked where they were."

"I didn't expect YOU to find them." She said blushing.  
  
"I knew all along, I just didn't say anything at the moment. After all, how hard is it NOT to notice a pair of pink panties hanging on the staircase railing?"  
  
"Mmph."

"I agree." Andy said, but then Mel and Sami turned around and hammered him straight into the floor. "Ouch . . ."

"Why'd you two do that?" Sonja asked, holding the squashed Andy.

"Cuz he's stupid."  
  
" . . .okay! Wait . . .not okay!"

"Why's that?"Mel asked.

"He's not stupid!"

"I don't think you saw his report card." Mel said.

"But . . ."  
  
"Fortunately, he has the skills to make up for it." Mel said, as he carefully folded various articles of Sami's clothes and placed them inside her suitcase. "Anyhow, we should get moving soon. But there's one thing that bugs me, how did they know that Sonja was staying at my place?"  
  
"Ah! I forgot to tell you! I had my mailing address changed to yours, that way when I'm here I can get all my things."  
  
" . . .right."  
  
"It's easier though, right?"  
  
"I'll have to agree with her on that one Mel." Sami said, still folding and packing.

"Eh . . .say, did you and Andy get your address changed too?"  
  
"Mel, you're the one that took us to the registry a week after we moved."  
  
" . . .I forgot. Hehe."  
  
"I'm surprised with your bad memory that you managed to remember all those facts during class."  
  
"Um . . ."

"Were you cheating?"  
  
"Did I LOOK like I was cheating?"  
  
"No, not really." Sami admitted.

"There you go."

"Anyway, what are we gonna do? I don't think your car can fit all of us."  
  
"Hmm . . .good point."

"I think I can rent a luggage carrier thing . . ." Mel said, rubbing his chin.

"Wait, doesn't that company of your have those?"

"I totally forgot! All I do there is get paid and leave it up to the country to run it."  
  
"You don't care for it?"

"Nope. Honestly, I'd sell it for an extortionate amount and then I'd be set."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know. It's still has sentimental value, in a sense."

"What does the company do again?"

"It makes parts and materials for war."  
  
" . . ."

"Also, the other side is just a department that sells junk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Either way, I don't care much for it. As for the band, that was just a small experiment, I can't stand fans."

"I figured."  
  
"Either way, life is all nice as it is. So I'll leave it."  
  
"Huh, so what are we gonna do now Mel?"  
  
"Get to the university?"  
  
"Today?"

"Hmm . . .not today. I don't think it's time anyway. Haha." Mel said stacking the suitcases. "I'll call later to get the carrier." He walked off and hung his coat on a nearby hook. "I wonder if I'll ever need to pull out the D. Blade again . . .I don't want to have to kill anyone . . ."

"What was that Mel?"

" . . .nothing." 'I don't know how much blood I really do have on my hands . . .I just know that more killing makes it worse. But those . . .those people, they, they were . . .ah, I don't know anymore. And the lack of battles, the strange feelings, it's all too much at times. And the Armageddon . . .can my body handle the amount of En generated? It's too much at times. Even using Destruction Strike is draining. And what they say about me with red eyes . . .what's all that about? I don't remember a thing.'

"Mel are you okay?" Sami asked, approaching him carefully. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking through my coat . . ."

"Everything's in its place . . ." She said softly, eyeing the two swords hanging inside, and the numerous firearms. "Is it even legal to carry so many weapons? Or to have them at all?"

"I really don't know. It's all a matter of personal safety and security. As far as I know, everyone has a weapon here or there. Even Sonja has a handgun. She won't admit to it, but I know she carries one."

"Huh?"

"She does. Trust me."

" . . ."

"Sonja!"

"Yeah?"

"You do have a sidearm right?"  
  
" . . .fine . . .I've kept it a secret for too long. Father gave this to me after he prohibited me from sword fighting." She knelt down and picked up a package wrapped in silk cloth. "He told me not to use it though. It's quite precious." She carefully unwrapped the cloth and pulled out a black onyx case and opened it.

"That's . . .a gun?" Andy said, rather doubtfully.

"It's a porcelain one you idiot. They're meant for show, not for firing." Mel said.

"Yes, Mel is right."

"Now how much was it, might I ask?"

" . . .uh, 28000 G."

" . . .!!!" Mel was aghast. "A gun costs more than a sword nowadays? Oh the horror . . ."

"It's true. But I did notice one thing. Andy, you don't have a sidearm do you?"

"No . . ."  
  
"I'll get you one for your birthday!" Sonja said cheerfully.

"But I liked what you got me last year . . ."

"No, no. This is important. I saw that you had to use one of Mel's guns last year during that . . .incident. And anyway, what better way to protect yourself, than with a gun?"

"I thought you despised violence Sonja . . ."

"This is out of necessity. Don't worry."

"I hope you know what you're doing Sonja . . ." Mel said.

"I'm sure. This is important."

"Whatever . . ." Mel said, shaking his head as he headed upstairs. "I need to lie down . . ."

"Oh! I'll help you up." Sami said, following him quickly up the stairs.

"You don't have to . . .I'm fine. I think . . ." He said, as he then collapsed face down on the floor.

Time: A few hours later

Place: Mel's house

After succeeding in dragging Mel's six-foot frame to a nearby couch and calling his two friends, Mel was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Well judging from this scan . . .he has more than a normal amount of En within him." Gary said. "Also, he seems to have more than a normal CO . . ."

"So?"

"That means, he has a higher control of En compared to others. However, in a similar note, Sonja's father is quite skilled at controlling En as well. Perhaps with Mel's already high knowledge and Kanbei's 'legendary' training, it might have caused the ratings to go off the charts . . ."

"Ugh . . .what happened?"

"You went out cold Mel."

"I think it might have been something related to an En trauma you might have suffered."

"Heh. I've had worse . . ." Mel laughed.

"We'll see about that. But I think we should observe you more as we get back to school, just to be safe."

"Works for me." Mel shrugged.

"All right." Gabe said, getting up. "But if this happens again, any of you through should call us immediately."

"Gotcha."

"We'll be leaving now . . ." They said, and exited the house.

"It's a good thing they came . . ." Sami said, placing her hands in her lap. "You scared us."

" . . ."

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

" . . .well, I don't know. Something's been weird since I've encountered the black clothed soldiers . . ."

"You mean your sudden spells of lunacy and weirdness?"

" . . .yes." Mel said with a sigh.

"I think you're losing it."

"That or something's going wrong . . ."

Time: August 30

Place: On the road

The four of them sat in Mel's now crammed car and felt every couple jolts as he sped along the highway to the capital with the many others in the general vicinity . . .

Sempai: Upper Classman

Uma: Yellow Cometan (Japanese) of Mel's last name.

A/N: Hello . . . I'm finally done another one of my 'legendary' long chapters. Anyhow, I was on a 10 day break from my comp, so yeah. Now that I'm back, this one is done, and more is to come. Haha. Thanks and R&R always!


	16. Advance Wars Street Fighting Style!

Orange Star: A revised history   
  
Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note – And anything in it is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese. Read And Review!

Time: August 31st, 8:00 am

Place: OS University: Main Campus

"What?"  
  
"I said, do you wanna be my roomie?" Sami asked, as Mel stood slightly stunned.

" . . ."

"Stupid!" She smacked him across the face with her hand. "Can you even hear me!?"

"Gah! Wha? Oh . . .sorry."  
  
"Stupid! Now, are you or not?"

" . . ."

"He's gonna." Sonja said. "I've already signed up with Andy!"

"You heard that? Good! Let's go Mel!"

"Why do I always end up getting screwed like this?" Mel muttered to himself. Sighing, he plodded after her.

Time: Perhaps a week later . . .

Place: University . . .

"Dammit, class is soo boring . . ." Mel said, his forehead currently pasted against the desktop.

"Mel, are you even listening?"

"Sami . . .I've been passing with high marks for the last year, it's not like you need to listen to half the things they teach you. The only reason we're here is so that we're legally allowed to be in the military."

" . . ."

"And the other reason we have firearms and weapons is that . . .we just do."

"Say . . .Mel are those things even registered?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly." He muttered from his desk. "I'm expecting to get another sword though."

"Really?"

"It's supposed to come next year . . ."

"Ooh."

"So, how's the past week been treating you?"

"Why are you asking me that? I've been in the same dorm as you for the past week."

"Yeah, and all you do is wake me up by sitting on my back when I'm half asleep."

"It works though."

"Blah. Ugh, is it necessary to just sit around and learn about the physics and mechanics of tanks and other units?" Mel groaned again.

"Say . . .where are the others?"

"Their classes are scheduled differently from ours, remember? We'll meet up with them at lunch." Sighing, he turned to see another red haired girl sitting next to him, scribbling down notes furiously. 'Eh? Who might that be? Ah, who cares? She seems way too tall . . .'

Time: 12:00 p.m. Lunchbreak

Place: Cafeteria

Mel resumed his position of sitting at the table and having his face planted on the surface of it.

"What's with him?"

"He said he was tired . . ."

"Do you think?"

"ARE YOU TWO THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS!?" Sami screamed at Gabe and Gary.

"Ah . . .no?"

"Good, or I'll smash you both into the ground."

"Eep . . .yes ma'am . . ."

"And don't call me that!" She then promptly whacked them with her book bag.

"What did we do to deserve such a beating?"

"Beats me, but I think we did deserve it for thinking like that."

"You two idiots, it's not worth pissing her off over your stupid theories. I'm tired cause she wakes me up at 5:00 so that we can get coffee . . ."

"And how much is that costing you?"

"400 G a cup . . ." Mel groaned.

"That much huh?"

"Yeah." Mel yawned, and reached for his wallet. "Eh?"

"What?" Andy asked, busily snarfing rice.

"My wallet's gone . . .DAMMIT!" He growled.

"Huh?"

"Just a sec." Mel stood up and ran into the busy crowd.

"What was all that about?" Sonja asked, as she sat down.

"I dunno. I think someone swiped Mel's wallet."

"Eh? Really?" Sami said, as she came back holding a tray of food. "That's no good. But the thing is . . .I have his wallet."

"!!!"

"Yeah, I took it from his bag before class was over."

"Hoo boy . . .you're in for an earful then." Gary said, watching closely as people were lifted up, shaken and dropped unceremoniously on the floor. "I'm surprised he doesn't make that many enemies by doing that . . ."

"No really?" Gabe said, "Mel is the scariest person I know. Anyway, he's held in such high regard, it's all right for him to do that sometimes . . ."

"Gah . . .no one had it . . ." Mel groaned as he slumped back into his seat.

"Um . . .Mel?"

"Yeah Sami?"

"Here . . ." She handed him something.

" . . .? You had it all along!?"

"Yeah . . .I took it during class. It wasn't even in your pocket . . ."

" . . .! WHAT!?" Mel was aghast.

"Anyway, I got lunch for both of us."

"Aw . . .isn't that sweet Gabe?" Gary asked.

"Yes, it is Gary." He replied with a sneer.

"IDIOTS!" Mel and Sami then smashed the two straight into the ground.

"Why us . . .?" The two groaned as Mel and Sami walked off to have their lunch . . .elsewhere.

Time: November 15, Saturday

Place: Mel's dorm

Two months passed quickly, and rather . . .boringly. As of now, you can see Mel lying face down on the couch, and Sami sitting on top of him.

"Mmph . . ."

"Hmm?"  
  
"I said, 'Mmph . . .'" Mel answered.

"So?"  
  
"Why are you sitting on top of me in your underwear?"

"It's Saturday, I'm tired and I don't feeling like changing, and I have absolutely nothing better to do than sit on you in my underwear."  
  
". . .right." Mel sighed.

"Mm hmm." She giggled.

"Could you go check if we have any mail?"

"Okay!" She hopped off his back and walked to the door. "Hmm . . .yeah, there's a bunch of stuff here." She said, picking it up from the ground.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just some junk mail and . . .hey! They're holding a tournament for En fighting and there's some big prize. It's during next month!"

"That sounds interesting. But what's it all about? I saw posters a while ago . . ."

"Uh huh! And teams too! But . . . who are you going with?"

"Eh . . ."

"It's all right if you're not with me . . ." She said teasingly.

"Really?"

"I know how important it is for you to be teamed with the two nutcases."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." She said smiling. She leaned up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Now I think I'll go back to bed or something."

"Eh . . .again?"

"Mm hmm. I really need to catch up on my sleep, the last few classes were murder . . ." She yawned.

"All right . . .but it's only twelve in the afternoon though." Mel said, trailing off. "What is with her?" He groaned. "Hmm . . .better call up the two then . . ." He walked off to grab his keys and left.

Time: Within the next hour

Place: Gabe and Gary's dorm

"Eh? That stupid thing?" Gabe said from his spot on his reversed chair. "You really want to enter it?"

"What's all this about?" Gary asked from the kitchen. "Tournament? Bah, is it worth getting beat up, or not beating everyone else to death?"

"Well judging from what I've gathered, it's a Wars World Wide tournament and basically, some big prize. It's international."

" . . .WHOA! This is big! Count me in for massive beat downs on everybody else!" Gabe said excitedly.

"Ah . . .this proves to be quite a task. I think I'm up to it." Gary said, walking out with a bowl of ramen noodles.

"All right, White Sun team is assembled."  
  
"Why the heck do we have to be the White Sun team?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Mel said, stomping him into the ground.

"AUGH! AUGH! I GIVE! OKAY! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, STOP!!!" Gabe screamed as Mel was about to use 'unholy damage' techniques.

Time: November 22

Place: Mel's dorm

Another usual boring week of school had passed, and it was time to spend another weekend at Mel's dorm. Andy and Sonja finally managed to find some time in their busy study schedule to come over.  
  
"Are you two really studying so much?" Mel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I doubt that you'd bother to study Andy." Sami said, peering carefully at him through her glasses. "I could have sworn you were some incredible lazy idiot."

"I'm not that lazy!" Andy said.

"That is unfortunately true Andy. The only reason you've passed the last few assignments is because I stayed up and did them for you." Sonja said grumpily. There were a few circles forming under her eyes. "So there we go."

"Sonja-chan, did you hear about the tournament?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Father did too. He's coming to join it. He 'agreed' to let me join with him and 'win' the tournament."

"How'd you manage that?"

"He knew all along that I was practicing and such, and I knew how he wouldn't pass up a chance to prove the greatness of Yellow Comet, blah, blah, blah, so I 'persuaded' him to let me team with him and 'show' everyone how great it is."

"So you have a team too, huh Sonja?" Sami asked. "That means . . ."

"I'll go with you Sami." Andy said. "We can find someone else too."

"That's nice of you Andy." She smiled, "Since a certain someone had to go with his friends." She said with a rather . . .sinister look.

"Uh . . ." Mel looked rather worried.

"Of course, I'm not holding it against you Mel." She said, giving him a silly grin.

" . . .phew."

"Why don't we ask Max or something? He seems to be a guy that can put up a fight." Andy suggested.

"Yeah, that's if you can convince him to not team with Rush and Squall." Mel said. "Good luck." He finished, sitting down next to her.

"Bleh, it can't be that hard with Eagle here. He's gonna team with them for the

'Storm Bringer' Team." Andy said.

"Ah ha! There we go Mel. We've got the Orange Star team!"

" . . .out of curiosity, is it just you and your father Sonja?" Mel asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure the two of you can last against teams of three?"

"Heehee! You don't know don't you? Father is a master swordsman. He'll take all comers."

"I hope your right Sonja . . ." Mel said, griping. "If you lose, don't come back crying to me though . . ."

"That's mean Mel!" Sami said, whacking him with a cushion and sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Gah!"

"Either way, ignoring Mel here, we'll be sure to have fun while we're at it too. As long as we're not killing each other." Sami said.

"I beg to differ – urk!" Mel was about to argue that, but was silenced as a flying cushion aimed at his head met its mark.

"That takes care of him . . .anyway, let's go find Max, Andy!"

"Ooh . . .Mel? Are you all right?" Sonja said prodding him carefully.

"I will once I regain all my senses . . ." Mel groaned.

Time: December  
  
Place: Main Campus

"Father!" Sonja said cheerfully, hugging Kanbei.

"Sonja!"

"Sir . . ." Mel bowed.

"Mel." Kanbei said in a similar manner.

"Ah yes. Meet my . . .friend Andy, daddy!" Sonja said, pulling the boy over.

"Uh . . .nice to meet you."

"Ah! You're Andy! You seem quite interesting."

"Uh . . .yeah."

"So this tournament is approaching I take it?"

"Well since you're here daddy, I think so."

"Indeed!"

"Um . . .right sir." Mel said getting relatively confused.

"Speaking of which . . ."

"But Mel didn't say anything daddy . . ."

"I mean this." Kanbei handed Mel a long package wrapped in cloth. "The master personally wanted to give it to you, but I insisted that I take it, as it was completed faster than he thought."

"Are you sure it's not shoddily constructed?" Mel asked, wary of the package.

"Of course not! I tested it!" Kanbei laughed. "I clove straight through the plating of a battleship!"

" . . .eep." Andy said from behind Sami.

"Hello uncle."  
  
"Ah, Sami!"

"Yes, I see you've met my idiot cousin . . ."

"You mean he's your cousin!?"  
  
"Yes . . ." She sighed.

"I feel sorry that you have been teamed with him. I won't beat you two so badly if we have to face each other! Hohoho!"

" . . .right." Sami said rather dully. "I need some chocolate . . ."

"I'm right behind you Sami." Mel said going after her, dragging Andy along.

"Not so fast Mel." Sonja said, grabbing his arm.

"What!?"

"Let Andy go with her first, father wants to talk to you."

"Yes sir?"

"Ah . . .either way Mel, I believe you'll find the Origin much to your liking. Or should I call it the Seein-ken?"

"Either will be fine."

"Go ahead, take a look at it. It's a masterpiece."

"Hmm, I shall be the judge of that." Mel said, sliding apart the cloth wrappings and pulling out the sheathed blade. He stuck it in a third strap in his coat along with the D. Blade and Flat Brand. "Quite light . . ."

"Indeed, of the finest metals."

"I see . . ." Mel drew it out. At first glance, it was decorated with a black and gold handle, the White Sun insignia was etched on the hilt. The blade itself was a pale white, various markings and etchings marked across the metal. ". . .amazing." Mel breathed silently.

"Indeed it is."

"But how? How did he finish it so fast?"

"The master sensed something odd, and decided that this is to be finished as soon as possible. He himself hiked down the mountain to meet me at the Hot Springs. I had received a carrier pigeon and hurried there as soon as possible."

"Incredible . . .but does it . . .augh!" Mel dropped the blade as he felt a burst of En run up his right arm. " . . .What . . .what was that?"

"I . . .I have no idea."

"Bizarre . . ." Mel said, picking the blade back up and concealing it back in his coat.

"Mel-nii-chan, why did you place it in your jacket?" Sonja asked, curious, as he didn't hang it by his waist.

"Look." He reached with his left hand and drew back the left side, showing the three swords hanging there.

"Isn't that heavy?"

"And doesn't that off balance you?" Sonja finished.

"No . . .here." Mel drew back the right side as well, and three firearms hung there as well.

"Isn't the jacket itself heavy then?"

"Not incredibly. It's stitched with titanium alloy strands within it . . .being the only one left in my family, I've grown rather paranoid of being killed . . .that and utilizing En doesn't help at times."

"But you're the one of the youngest masters though." Sonja said.

"That as it may, it's bullet proof, fire proof, shock proof, crash proof and slash proof."

"Onii-chan must be really paranoid then."

"That and I can use it as a secondary weapon. It's reasonably heavy enough to slam someone into the ground with ease."

"Isn't that because of the other junk that's hidden inside?" Sonja said, going through the various pockets. "Let's see, guitar pick, iced coffee, candy, medicine, Band-Aids, money, munitions, thermos, pop, lint, nail-clipper, ointment, glue, pocket knife, sunglasses . . ." Sonja had gone through at least half the pockets in Mel's coat.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"Nope. Sewing kit, pencils, pens, ruler, eye glass cleaner, MP3 player, spare batteries . . .and a picture of Sami in a swimsuit!"

"HEY! THAT'S PERSONAL!" Mel yanked the photo out of Sonja's grasp and stuffed it in his wallet.

"Heehee!"

"Hmph." Mel sighed. "Hey . . .why is your hair done up in pigtails today?" Sonja quickly pulled him aside.

"Because daddy's here."

"Eh? Oh, right."

"You know, it's not too bad. I like it."

"But what about . . ."

"Never mind what I said last year. I did it because Andy said it was cute."

"Ah, the opinion of a numskull."

"He IS NOT a numskull."

"With the way he acts, it's hard to disprove." Mel said with a shrug.

"Ah, Sonja!" Her father's voice came.

"Yes?"  
  
"Where am I to stay?"

" . . ." Sonja was speechless.

"Uh . . ." Mel gaped.

"Onii-chan!!! We need to find a place for daddy to stay!!!" Sonja said panicked.

"Why can't he . . .never mind. Bad idea in general."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
" . . .he's not staying with me! Not with the way Sami dresses in the morning!" Mel said, panicking as well.

"Wait . . .how about those two idiots?"  
  
"Oh you mean . . .them!?" Mel saw out of the corner of his eye and spotted Gary and Gabe.

"Yes!"  
  
"Great!" Mel ran headlong at the two.

" . . .? HOLY!"  
  
"CRAP!!!" They managed as Mel clotheslined them straight into the ground. "GAH!!!"  
  
"What the heck was that for?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask . . ." Mel said gasping for air.

"After you just nailed us, no deal."

"It has to deal with his highness . . ."

"His highness?"  
  
"Sonja's father dolt!"

"OH!!! Whatever it is, we accept!"

"Good. He's staying with you two for the next week or so." Mel said, dragging their limp forms over to where Sonja and Kanbei were standing. "Sir, you may stay with my two friends." Mel said bowing deeply.

"Ah! Excellent! Though I would have preferred to stay with my darling Sonja, she has graciously told me that her roommate was sick, and that she was staying at your room."

"Uh . . .okay." Mel quickly pulled Sonja aside. "WHAT!?"  
  
"It was the best I could do on short notice, sorry nii-chan . . ." Sonja whispered back to him.

" . . .fine. Ahem. Now would you two so kindly take him to your room?"

"Sure thing!" The two dashed off without anything further to say.

"Problem solved. Now you can snuggle all day long with Andy . . ."

"I can't. No 'close' contact until daddy's gone."  
  
"I see. Well then . . .I'll be off. Sami's probably waiting for me." He ran off in the opposite direction and left Sonja with her father's luggage.

" . . .HEY! Just my luck . . ." She moaned as she began lugging the two heavy bags towards her father's current quarters.

Time: Mid-December, 8:00 am

Place: Mel's room

Tournament preparations were beginning shortly. Mel sat on his bed sorting out the various things in jacket. He tossed out the various unused contents, lessening the weight in his jacket.

"This has to go, so does this, and this . . ."

"How the heck can you fit so much crap in your coat Mel?" Sami asked, peering in. Her hair was straying over her face and she inattentively pushed it away from her forehead.

"Many, many pockets." Mel said, finally shaking out everything. "That's better. Three swords, and three guns."

"Overkill much?" She asked, looking at the white jacket. She plunked herself onto his bed and peered carefully. "What's this?" She asked, examining some odd looking straps and buckles inside Mel's coat.

"Hmm?"  
  
"Here." She pointed at the swords.

"Oh. That's like a sheath for the swords. It's hidden nicely in my coat when I fight. You pull it out, and strike and immediately sheath it. Well that's my fighting style anyway."

"That's interesting." Sami said, clinging onto his back. "We still have a two more days."

"Yeah . . ."

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Another fiasco?"  
  
"More or less." Sami said indifferently. She knew one thing, if you're with Mel or Andy, something weird is bound to happen.

"I hope not though."

"Yeah . . ." She hugged him tightly. "Mmm . . .good luck huh?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I don't wanna fight you if I have to, you know?"

"Neither do I . . ."

"Hmm . . ." She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed loudly. "What a tournament this will be."

" . . .say, out of curiosity, are you still in your PJs?"

"Yep."

"I figured."

"How?"  
  
"You sound like you're still half asleep."

"I just woke up, showered, and then was gonna go back to bed, but noticed you were up to something so I came in."

"That's nice of you."

"Don't we have classes today though?" She yawned.

"It's the middle of December silly. We're on holiday again. The tournament would be easier to hold during the holidays too."

"Ooh, silly me! Right!" She sat on top of his bed and peered at him. "Do you think I look better with or without my glasses?"  
  
"Without."  
  
"How about my hair?"  
  
"Long."  
  
"My chest?"  
  
" . . .I'm not gonna answer that question." Mel said, reddening slightly.

"Darn! Almost had you." She laughed.  
  
"How about this? Do I look better with or without glasses?"  
  
"With."  
  
"Hair?"  
  
"Short."  
  
"Damn. Scars or none?" He said softly.  
  
" . . .what?"  
  
"You haven't seen my scars yet, have you?"

" . . .no."

"You wouldn't want to . . ." He sighed, taking a seat next to her. "I've got too many to count."

"Poor you." She said patting him comfortingly. "Anyway, good luck in the tournament. But I won't go easy on you if we get matched up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." He said, hugging her. "Now let's go!" He got up, tucking away his weapons into his coat.

"Yeah! See you in the finals Mel."

"I promise you that!" With that, the two walked out hand in hand towards the tournament hall.

Time: 9:00 am

Place: OS U Outdoor Sports Arena

Nell and Grit sat at the head table with the other officer's starting the various commentary on the tournament.

"Well here is the first and foremost Destructive En tournament at Orange Star University this year!"

"That's right Nell, and isn't this a sight?"

"You bet Grit! I'm surprised to see so many people gathered here to watch their friends and family duke it out!" Nell said. Of the 1000 or so students at OS U, most of them sat in the stands cheering on their friends. Various people from all over Orange Star had gathered to the capital to watch this 'spectacle' of martial arts, Destructive En and weapon handling. Even people from Green Earth and Yellow Comet had come overseas to watch their countries' heroes take on Orange Star.

"Well darlin' there's the bearded one, standing over yonder getting ready to start the battle!"

"Yes, Commander Olaf is ready, along with Orange Star's former command, Hachi to start out today's battles."

"Well with all that goin on, we might as well go over some of the teams."

"Indeed we will!"

"Well first thing's first. We got the Orange Star team, the Firestorm team, Yellow Comet team, White Sun team, Dragon team, Orochi team, Falcon team, Serpent team, Sword team, Blaze team and the Gun team! Hehe!" Grit chuckled.

"So, there we have it! A various crew of students of Destructive En taking each other on to prove their worth!" Nell said.

"That, and we'll need to go over the rules!" Grit said. "As you can see on the wide screen monitor, all of our fighters are fitted with a special pin like this, that gives us vital statistics of how much stamina, or life, and adrenaline, or En Super meters."

"Also, the usage of En weapons is allowed, as long as they don't kill each other. All battles are to be one on one, unless there are some sort of extenuating circumstances, more than 2 fighters can get into the arena."

"And usually there are."

"Anyway, here come the fighters!"

"Yeah, and look at the commotion they're causing!" Grit said, trying to plug his ears and scream into the microphone at the same time.

"Well, Green Earth's favorite, Eagle is the leader of the Firestorm team, with Commanders Rush and Squall, the Emperor of Yellow Comet himself has made it, along with his daughter, and Orange Star is being led by Max and two other students. The rest of our teams are made up of various students of the university, but here seems to be one of the more famous . . ."

"Or infamous ones." Grit added.

" . . .I guess. The White Sun team, led by Mel and his cohorts."

"Yeah, that's infamous."

'Zip!' Something sharp flew by Grit's face.

"Eh!? My cigarette!" He groaned, as he saw only the stub left in his mouth. "Dammit!"

"Uh . . .Grit, you're not supposed to curse when announcing." Nell said.

"Whatever darling, let's leave this to Commander Olaf and Hachi!"

A wave of applause filled the air and the attention was focused to the center figures of the table.

"Good day everybody! And I hope you're ready for the one of the greatest events in Orange Star!"

"Yep. That and plenty of butt-kicking and explosions!"

"Anyway, we're proud to announce that the tournament is to begin, now!"

Cheers and clapping filled the air as vid screen of the various contenders walking onto the field.

Time: ???  
  
Place: ???

"Hmm. Orange Star is holding a tournament? I think I shall intrude on them."

Time: 9:30 am

Place: Grass fields

"First round is Team Firestorm Vs Dragon Team!" Nell said excitedly.

"And the first battlers are Eagle and Kensou!"

"Well it looks like the crowd is more on Eagle's side than Kensou's, but we'll see!"

"And away we go!"

"Hmph. Commander Eagle of Green Earth is here to take you out."

"I'll give you what for Eagle!"

"Let's go!" Eagle leapt straight at Kensou and began unleashing a barrage of lightning quick jabs.

"Well looks like Eagle's on the offensive with his Lightning En skills." Grit said.

"I'll have to agree with that, those lightning slash attacks are definitely taking a toll on the Dragon team."

Place: Contestants waiting area

"Well, looks like Eagle is pretty capable at laying smack down." Gabe said, watching lightning charges fly everywhere as Kensou flew across the arena.

"Indeed." Mel said, adjusting his shades. "Either way, we're up against one of those weird teams."

"Which one?"

"Orochi . . ." Mel said.

"Lovely . . ."

Place: Battlefield

"BLADE!!!" Eagle shouted, as he summoned up a huge pillar on shining light and sent Kensou straight out of the ring and onto the grass. "Hmph. Too easy!"

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? THAT WAS GREAT!"  
  
"Yes I did. And the winner of this round is Eagle! Now we're having a team switch and Rush is coming in to lead team Firestorm possible to their second round win."

Time: 11:30 am

Place: Tournament Stadium

Teams Dragon, Orochi team, Falcon team, Serpent team and Sword team had just been eliminated in the last few rounds. All that remain are Orange Star, Firestorm, Yellow Comet, Blaze, Gun and White Sun.

"Wow! Did you just see that last KO!?"

"And what a KO that was! Mel sent that guy flying!"

"What's the ruling on this?"

"Well it's fair! But with six teams left, we're heading into the semi-finals!"

"Yep, that's right darlin! But who's gonna make it through this?"

"We'll see as Orange Star will take on Blaze, Firestorm against Gun and White Sun against Yellow Comet! But as of now folks, our fighters are resting up and getting ready for the next match this afternoon!"

Time: 1:00 p.m.

Place: Fighter's rest area

Sami stood fanning herself with her palm.

"Ooh, that was exhausting."

"Was it?"

"Hmm? Mel!"

"Hey."

"How was that last fight? You were great!"

" . . .not as great as you were. I'm surprised you could take on that huge guy."

"Well, I had a good teacher." She said, smiling warmly at him. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have even bothered entering this. And it's fun!"

"Well, whaddya know." He said.

"Phew . . .it's really hot."

"You're hot? You're like wearing just a tank and cargo pants."

"Still."

"Hmph. I promise to buy you a drink later."

"Thanks!" She skipped off to talk with Sonja.

" . . ."

"Mel."

"Eh?" Mel spun around to see Eagle.

"You are indeed quite an impressive En user. Who taught you?"

"Emperor Kanbei himself." Mel said.

"No less from someone as great as him eh?"

"Yeah."

"But every so often I noticed you reach into your coat, but in less than a blink of an eye, your foe was knocked back by an invisible force. What is it?"

" . . .a sword." Mel drew back the side of his jacket containing his sword.

" . . .incredible."

"You see, I've managed to master a form of extremely fast En strikes, making it unnoticeable to the human eye."

"Either way, I commend you on your skill and I wish you good luck in the finals."

"You too sir." Mel said, turning away to talk with his teammates.

"Well how's it all going?"

"Good."

"Alli-chan is worrying about my health. She won't stop text messaging me." Gary groaned.

"You didn't even get touched." Gabe said, placing an ice pack on a tender spot on his back. One of the Orochis had managed to land a kick on him.

"Well long range will own you all!"

"Unless you're me and I can just deflect your long range easily, then kick the living snot out you, then it won't own anyone." Mel said annoyed.

"Gah! Scary!" He laughed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna check up on Sami." Mel walked off.

"Boss man da bomb. Super Gang Beat on that last guy was sweet."

"True. True. But still, is that even allowed?" Gary asked thoughtfully.

"Whatever, as long as we didn't kill him."

"Despite it looked like we did."

Sami was busily chatting with Sonja as Andy was trying to arm-wrestle with Max. Kanbei was talking to the Orange Star COs and Mel had headed to where the girls were.

"Hello."

"Hey! Onii-chan!" Sonja said cheerfully. "Do you think I look good in this robe?"

"Hai, hai." Mel said.

"Hee! Did you use your new sword onii-chan?"

"Never needed to."

"Ooh, you think you're so good that you don't need to huh?"

"Hmph. C'mon, I don't see a need to permanently gash anyone."

"Ooh, secret weapon then?"

"No, never."

"Then what was that when all three of you beat Shiro into the ground?"

"Secret technique!" Mel defended.

"Looked more like Super duper Asian Gang beating, if you ask me." Sami said, snickering.

"Want me to pull that on either one of you two?"

" . . .no." Sonja said, hiding behind Sami.

"Mel!" Sami said, angrily. "That's not funny!"

"Heh, sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Hmph. Where's my drink?"  
  
"You still want that?"

"Yeah! You promised." She leaned into him and traced a line across his chest.

"Hey! Quit that!"

"Buy me a drink then."

"Fine, fine. Here's 500 G. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks!" She headed off to find a vending machine.

"You know, I'd thought she wouldn't take much of a liking to you. I guess I was wrong." Sonja said, her back against the wall.

"Hmm?"

"Sami. She was never too fond of guys. But you must have been that 'difference' that she'd been looking for."

"Haha."  
  
"It's true though. I've never seen her act so warmly towards anyone."

"Well . . ."

"You two make a good couple."

" . . .!"

"I knew you'd do that!" She teased as she bounded away before Mel could get her back.

"Hey Mel!" Andy waved at him from the table. He was still grappling onto Max's arm and not letting up.

"Hey Andy. Hey Max."

"Hey. C'mon lose dammit!" Max grunted as he tried to force Andy's arm down.

"Never!"

"Hmm, who's won?"

"No one yet." Rush said, it's been 10 minutes.

"Aren't you tired Andy?"

"Naw, I'm on a sugar high! HAHAHA!!!"

"Oh dear God . . ." Mel groaned.

'Ding, ding, ding!' A bell sounded.

"Huh?"

'Thud!'

"BOOYAH! WHO DA KID!?" Andy had managed to force Max's arm down with his entire body weight while the bell distracted him.

"DAMN! I demand a rematch kid!"

"Next time!" Andy said, heading out the door.

"Onii-chan!"

"What now Sonja?"

"I'm gonna get you back for that last fight we had!"

"We'll see Sonja. I'm pretty sure you're gonna end up butt-naked on the floor again."

"Nyah! Meanie!" She pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't worry, I won't go too hard on you. Haha!" Mel laughed as he headed out.

Time: 3:00 p.m.

Place: Stone arena

Of course, as expected, Firestorm and Orange Star had taken out Gun and Blaze, leaving the semi final battle of White Sun against Yellow Comet.

"Ready?" The official said.

"Hai!"

"I'm always ready!"

"Begin!"

"C'mon, c'mon!" Mel taunted.

"I accept your challenge! Now prepare to meet your fate!" Kanbei said back.

"Master, we shall truly see who is the better swordsman this time around." Mel said springing at Kanbei, sword in hand.

"Not so fast!" Kanbei said, deflecting the first strike and countering Mel with a knee to the gut.

"Gah!"

"Hoho! You believe you truly are a match for me?"

"I'm more than a match for you sir! Slash!" He sent a cutting flame straight at Kanbei.

"Whoa!" The emperor leapt back.

"You seem to have underestimated my ability to generate En! Pulse!" Mel smashed the ground with tip of his blade, sending a shockwave rippling across the ground. Kanbei simply leapt over them and prepared his next attack.

"YA!" He simply sliced downward with his sword, smashing Mel straight into the floor.

"That does it! DESTRUCTION STRIKE!" Mel pulled out his gun and shot a blast of pure En at Kanbei.

"What!? NO!!!" The beam sent him flying straight out to the edge of the ring. "Grr! Prepare to taste my wrath boy! STRIKE!" Kanbei jumped straight at Mel and unleashed a rapid fury of sword strikes.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Mel grabbed Kanbei's collar. "BURST FLAME!" That final explosive burst sent Kanbei flying straight out of the ring.

"RING OUT! The Emperor has left the building!" Grit said. "Mel has won this round, but will he last through the second?"

" . . .heh . . .ha . . .phew." Mel groaned, checking out his stamina meter on the boards. "75% optimal. Let's see if I can hold out against Sonja . . ."

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Near the general vicinity

"Hmm. Well it appears that the 'White Sun' team is a rather . . .talented group of En users. Perhaps I shall allow them to taste true power and interrupt this final round." The shadowed figure walked out from his hiding place and headed towards the fighter's quarters. Slinking past the various people in the area, he slid through the entrance just as the fight was about to start.

"ONII-CHAN!!! THAT WAS INEXCUSABLE!!!" Sonja berated angrily.

"Sorry . . ." Mel groaned.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Now I'll have to get you!" Sonja angrily pulled out her sword and gripped it dangerously.

" . . .does it have to end like this?"

"It will!"

"Hmph. All right then."

"Fighters ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"FIGHT!" Nell shouted, as Sonja ran straight at Mel, swinging angrily at him.

"Easy, easy." Mel said, side stepping the glancing blow. "You'll never hit anything if your temper flares up that much." He rebuked, as he slammed the hilt of his sword straight onto her back. "I'll just make this round quick. Gimme 10 seconds."

"AH!" The heavy blow dropped her straight into the ground. "Braggart."

"And if you don't know better, I should just finish you off right now!" He drew out his sword and rushed straight at her. "Destruction blade!" With the same shining cleaving strikes he had used the first time, he appeared behind her after the flurry of motions and sheathed his blade with a small 'click'.

"Ooh . . ." Sonja groaned. "That's no fair, using the same finishing move on me every time . . ." She fell to the ground, out cold.

"KO! White Sun wins!" Grit shouted. "But how did he do it so fast!?"

"Well that wasn't too bad." Mel sighed. "On to the finals . . ."

"Well, we would have the finals, but I'm afraid I can't allow that!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Mel looked up to see a cloaked figure standing a top the stadium lights. "What the?"

"Hahaha!" The figure jumped down and landed on the arena, just as Sonja was removed from it.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Said the cloaked figure.

" . . .a black uniform? Could it be?"

"Enough chatter fool. I came to see if your En skills were truly as amazing as it was said, I stood from afar and watched long enough, and I believe that it is true. Now show me your strength!" The man rushed at Mel, fists glowing with a dark purple flame.

"Holy crap!" Mel flipped away from the first blow. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge a giant Energy burst that sent him flying.

"Die fool!"

"What, what the hell are you!?" Mel said, grabbing the collar of the figure. "EN SHOCK!"

"Urgh! Worm! I'll let you experience my power firsthand! BLACK HOLE!" He grabbed Mel and sucked him straight into an energy void and the two of them disappeared.

"HOLY HELL! WHAT'S GOING ON THERE NELL!?"

"I have no clue Grit, whatever it is, that guy is interrupting the tournament and he's beating the holy hell out of Mel!"

"Somebody go up there and stop him!" Sami shouted.

"Grr . . .Mel!" Gabe said, leaping up to the arena.

"Don't think you're having all the fun without me!" Gary said, following.

"AH!" The void reappeared from mid-air and Mel dropped out of it. "Damn!" He swore. "Guys! Beat him down!" He grabbed the figure's head and slammed it straight into the ground. "Use live rounds if necessary!"

"Gotcha!" Gary flipped over the figure and unloaded both his pistols into him. Then he pulled out his rifle.

"Die!" Gabe leapt over and unleashed a barrage of his knives and then slashed his foe, he stood ready to strike again.

"And let's finish this!" Mel had tossed his En rifle up and jumped directly over the fallen figure, and just as he got up, Mel tossed his sword down, striking the dark man, driving him back into the ground. Catching the gun, he aimed downwards and sent a stream of pure En directly at his foe. Gary fired a horizontal stream and Gabe slashed upwards, leaping over both beams. Mel landed, and walked up to the body and pulled out his sword. "Fool!"

"Hahaha! You're the fool! STORM!" Black lightning filled the arena, knocking Gabe and Gary back.

"Ah!"

"Grr!"

"Oof!" Mel was slammed straight into the ground.

"WHAT THE!? THAT GUY SURVIVED THE LEGENDARY GANGBEATING ATTACK!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Quick! This is an emergency! Get all fighters ready to try and help Mel out!" Nell shouted to Sami, who nodded and ran off to gather the remaining teams.

"Argh . . ." Mel wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. "Bah!" He threw his glasses over to Gabe and drew out the Origin. "This time, you've pissed me off!"

"Fool! You're attacks are useless compared to mine! METEOR!!!"

"What on earth are you babbling about!?" Mel said, then he realized the cloaked figure was gone. "Huh?"

'BOOM!'

"WAH!!!" An enormous meteor had fallen on top of him, driving him straight to the floor.

"I've had enough of you, you're strength is great, but no match for mine." The figure said picking up Mel and throwing him out of the arena and sent him flying straight through the sideboards.

"Mel!" Sami screamed. "That does it pal! You've messed with the wrong people! Everyone attack at once!"

Time: 20 minutes

As the battle of En continued raging, Mel was breathing shallowly in the hole he was stuck in.

" . . .what, what was that power? I've never felt anything like that?"

' . . .Dark En.' came a voice from his head.

"Who . . .who are you?"

'I'm you in a sense, but not you in another sense.'

"So?"

'I can free your potential, now that you have a weapon that exceeds the Destruction Blade.'

"Is that so?"

'You know when you totally lose control in a battle and start mercilessly destroying your foes? That's me.'

"Then what are you?"  
  
'En . . .en . . .en . . .en . . .' The voice echoed inside his head.

"What do I do?"

'Concentrate and let me do it all. This might take a while though . . .'

"How much longer?"

'As long as your friends can hold out. By then, we should be able to beat this guy.'

"Let's do it then! I hate him!"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Arena

The various officers were sent flying by the mystery foe, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Eagle shouted, causing a storm of electricity to rage on his foe.

"Second rate. Dark Field!" He stunned those within 3 feet of him and an unknown force paralyzed them all.

"Argh! It's no use! Nothing works!"

"I won't give up!" Andy said, breaking free and striking hard.

"Pathetic boy, don't you realize your skills are nothing!?" A burst of En sent Andy flying out of the ring.

"Andy! First Mel, then Andy! I'll get you! Double Time!" Sami unleashed her fury on the cloaked figure, tears of anger streaming down her cheeks.

"Stupid girl! Go away!" He backhanded her and sent her flying away, crumpled to the floor.

Time: 3 minutes . . .  
  
Place: Hole in the wall

" . . .Sami . . .He . . .that . . .AGH!!!" And explosion of light and energy sounded, a flash and the sound of burning flames emerged.

"Huh?" Sonja moaned, finally coming to. "What . . .what is that?"

"I don't know . . ." Gary said, running about, trying to get the wounded out of the arena. He had managed to pluck Sami out of danger and Gabe was trying to hold off the figure with Eagle and Max. Rush and Squall were out cold. "Not good! Not good!" He said, grabbing Sonja and leaping out of the way.

"Haha . . .you worms are no match for me at all! Where is a real challenge!?"

" . . .right here." Came a voice. "And I'm ready for round two." It was Mel, but he was clad in black, and he was covered in a glowing aura of black En. "Ready for your own demise?"

"You again!?"

"No . . .me again, and the help of the Origin!" Mel drew out his final sword, and tossed his coat out of the arena. "Time to die!" Leaping at the figure he swung viciously.

'Shink!' The sound of metal cutting flesh was heard.

"ARGH! YOU! YOU WORM! You've penetrated my defense!"

"That's not all! Destruction . . .rave!" He responded to his foes time of ignorance and struck repeatedly with a serious of deadly continuous blows.

"Urk . . ."

"HIYA!" With a upwards swing, he knocked the cloaked figure back. "And perhaps another! Destruction WAVE!" He slashed downwards, causing an immense shockwave to form, creating columns of exploding energy to form.

"ARGH!!! Such power, but in that state, he must be 10 times stronger than he used to be!"

"Hahaha! Muahaha! Gahaha!!!" Mel's eyes glowed a bloody red, and he prepared his final attack. "Hmm . . .are you worth it?" He grabbed his foe and tossed him skyward, then a series of explosions, and sword slashes sounded. "Now take this!" He slammed him into the ground and send En straight through him, then picked him up. " . . .die." With a final charge, an immense amount of En filled his foe's body and discharged, creating a loud explosion.

"WAAAAAAA!!!" The man screamed.

"Pitiful." He tossed him away.

" . . .grr . . .I know when I'm beaten. But we shall meet again!" A black fighter jet flew through the air, and the black clad man leapt out of view.

" . . .that . . .that bastard." Mel swore. "I'll . . .ugh." He collapsed straight to the ground, unconscious, the black glow leaving his body, and him returning to his white colored uniform.

"Holy Hell! Looks like Mel finally came back and did a number on that creepy guy!" Grit said through the microphone. He then surveyed the area. The arena was completely destroyed, the fighters were scattered from place to place on the ground and medics and armed forces were coming in now.

"Wow . . .what was all that about?" Nell said, visible shaking.

"I dunno darlin' but that was pretty damn freaky." Grit said, putting a cigarette to his mouth, lighting it and taking a long drag. "Whatever it was, they all managed to hold 'im off, then boom! Like some sort of freaky lightning, Mel comes back and manages to beat the crap out of him."

"Yeah . . .but . . .how is everybody now?"

" . . ." The sound of heavy breathing approached them. It was Max. "Phew . . .whatever it was, it was tough. Most of the officers are injured. Some even out cold. The medics are checking out Mel right now."

"How's Sami?"

"She's fine, a few broken bones, and then some, but we're hoping to find out what's going on.

"The crowds were in a panic too, some were injured when they tried to run away."

"Either way, I'm not sure how Mel did it, but he got rid of that guy. Despite his injuries and all."

"It doesn't matter Max. We'll just let things settle down first."

Time: 2 days or so later

Place: Infirmary

'Beep . . .beep . . .beep . . .beep . . ."

" . . .huh?" Mel blinked. "Where . . .where am I? What happened?" He groaned.

"Good morning . . ." Came a pained voice. " . . .you're awake!"

"Huh? Sami?"

" . . .Mel! You're okay!"

"Yeah . . .of course I'm okay."

"But when you, and then . . ."

"I only remember being tossed into the wall, seeing you get knocked out and . . .then I woke up."

"Oh my."

"Did something happen?"  
  
"You have no clue?"

"Yeah . . .but never mind that, how are you holding up?"

"A bit bruised, nothing serious. My ribs aren't broken, just badly, badly bruised."

"Oh."

"They made me strip! Heehee!"

"Oh geez you're so perverted." Mel muttered.

"Ooh, you're too uptight. I brought you your glasses." She placed them on his head.

"Thanks. Now let me take a look at you." He tried to sit up, but no avail. "Argh!"

"Mmm . . .you shouldn't move. You got beaten badly. It's a small wonder nothing broke."

" . . ."

"But you don't remember a thing? Well I saw a recording of it, and it was scary."

"Scary? How?"

"You were like . . .berserk, dodging all that guy's hits and just like beating him down. And . . .you were in black. That made it all the more creepy."

"Black?"

"Yeah. Like black as night black. And there was an aura around you and you fought like a demon."

"Demon?"

"Well that's what Sonja said."

"Sonja. Is everyone else all right?"

"A couple broken bones here and there. It's all right."

"Good to hear it."

"That and you're stuck here for another day or so."

"Damn, that's lame."

"Well we can always catch up later." She smiled. "I have to stay here too."

"But . . .you look fine."

"I'm under observation for En burns . . .heehee."

"Where?"

"On my butt!"

"Oh jeez! I shouldn't have even asked."

"Kidding! They're on my arms and torso. That's all."

"Hmm."

"Whatever, I'll stick around and watch some TV with you or something."  
  
"Thanks." He said, staring at the screen.

"Hmm? Looks like you've got some visitors."

"Huh?" Mel turned to see Olaf, Max, Grit and Nell coming.

"Ah, it's good to see you're up Mel." Nell said.

"Darn tootin' kid. That was some crazy stuff you did." Grit chuckled.

"We're here to of course thank you for doing whatever you do." Olaf said.

"Too bad we never finished that tourney. I wanted to go up against you Mel." Max said.

"So . . .what do you all want then?"

"Just for you to accept this token of our gratitude. That and we have given everyone a consolation for attending in this . . .strait." Olaf handed Mel something wrapped in a silk cloth.

"What is it?"

"The final ranking emblem that students can achieve."

" . . .the Gold Dragon?"  
  
"That it is. You've proven yourself more than worthy of it."

"Thanks . . .how is Kanbei?"

"Oh, he's all right, just annoyed that you beat him." Nell said.

"How's everyone else then?"

"Healing up. No one's dead, but the worst injuries were yours."

" . . .mine?"

"Well . . .yeah."

"Great . . ." Mel sighed.

"But judging from how you used your En, you'll heal fast." Nell smiled.

"Let's hope so." Mel groaned.

"Of course you will!" Sami said hugging him.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Oops! Sorry."

"Heh . . ." He laughed weakly.

"We'll be seeing you in January then you two."

"Yeah, of course sir." Mel groaned, closing his eyes.

Time: January 2

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Come in." Olaf said, busying himself scribbling down various details.

"Ah, Commander Olaf."

"Huh? You! That . . .thing!"

"Yes. It is I."

"What do you want!?"  
  
"I have a proposition to make to you."

"Huh?"

"Listen and I'm sure you'll accept.  
  
End of Chapter

A/N: Another chapter, another month heh! I'll be working here and there on it. And the other two, so no whining!

This is Mel's second Dossier:

Name: Mel Mah

DOB: Sept. 18

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 3rd year student

Eye color: Brown (red in En shift mode)

Hair color: Black

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Country: White Sun/Orange Star

Bio: Upon entering his second year of Orange Star Military University, Mel noticed some changes within his own strengths as a CO. They were becoming more defined to one side, an incredibly powerful offense. However he noticed a drop in his formerly high defense and that his bases were left more vulnerable than usual. Ignoring this, he decides that he'll put his focus to getting to his foes before they can get to him. However, now slightly unstable as there is another force that seems to emanate from him. Sami noted this last year and saw that there was a strange entity with red eyes that would rear its head every so often. Gary defined this as an 'En Shift', which is classified as a strange anomaly within even COs that mastered Destructive En. By utilizing an En Shift, Mel goes 'insane' and begins to have his units attack relentlessly. This only lasts for a short while, before he himself goes unconscious. Perhaps there is more to it than that . . . especially when in En shift mode, Mel is then clad in black and when even in a fistfight, his powers change to ones that he has normally never used before. However, upon waking up, Mel doesn't realize what has happened . . .

Strengths: All units have a 1 movement cost on any terrain. All units can move perfectly in snow and rain. Can see everything in Fog of War, so vision doesn't matter. All units that are direct non-infantry have 1 to move and 20% to damage. All indirect units have 20% to damage. 10 to capture rate for infantry units.

Weaknesses: Inability to really want to hurt anyone. Sometimes over confident and forgets about things. As well, requires a large amount of damage dealt to him to fill his CO meter. Incredibly poor defense –20%, and capture rate of his properties except HQ is 10.

En Shift Strengths and Weaknesses:  
  
Strengths: Attack power and defense increased.

Weakness: Defense is still rather low.

CO Power(s):  
  
Destruction Strike: Uses the rifle and fires off 24 shots of pure destruction. Defense is not put into account and the selected units are then destroyed. Does not add to enemies CO power meter, so it is the ultimate offensive attack.

'Time to die . . .'

Destruction Blade: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within a 1-9 range in a certain epicenter of attack are damaged severely, the closer they are the more damage they take. I.e. range 13 = total defeat, range 46 = 75% damage 79 = 50% damage.

'Feel my blade . . .'

Super CO Power:

Armageddon: Requires opponents CO power to filled as well, or else needs two allies meters filled. Due to the ferocity of the attack, it is usually left to be unused as the destructive capability leads to instant enemy defeat of one army. Or else must have 20 units and must sacrifice 20 units to pull it off.

' . . .ARMAGEDDON!'

En Shift Mode CO Powers:

Destruction Zone: With an attack area of 1-9 this pillar of destructive energy is focused around the most densely covered areas of units. Anything within that area is then destroyed without a trace and it doesn't add on to enemy's CO power meter.

'Destroy them. Destroy them all!'

Destruction Wave: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within an infinite range. The wave travels from the first enemy unit at the top of the screen all the way down to the last. i.e. range 13 = total defeat, range 46 = 75% damage 79 = 50% damage 10everything else 25%.

'Have a taste of death . . .'  
  
Super CO Power:

Apocalypse: Even more formidable than that of the Armageddon, the Apocalypse summons up the force of the Destructive En and showers destruction across the battlefield, causing massive damage to all, including his own units. Mel takes 40% everyone else takes 80%.

' . . .DIE!'

The master of Destructive En, he really has nothing better to do than blow things up.Hit: Music, Slacking off, Iced Coffee!  
  
Miss: Braggarts, evil guys  
  
"Just watch me, I'll show you!" or "Muha-haha-haha-HAHAHAHAHA!" 


	17. Movelist

Move list for characters in Chapter 16 Advance Wars: Street Fighting Style!  
  
Mel: Flame En Blade / Martial arts  
  
Description: Black hair, sunglasses and brown eyes. White coat, weapons hidden inside, fights with hands in his pockets and standing lazily.  
  
Moves:  
  
Blade Pulse: QCF+P Ground flames from sword 'Blada Pulse!'  
  
En Spirit: (air) QCF+P Diagonal aerial En attack 'Hi. . .ya!'  
  
Flame Smash: F D DF+P Overhead flame slash 'Flame smash!'  
  
En Shock: QCB+P Shocking grab (close) 'Ya!'  
  
En Slash: HCF+P Fierce flaming horizontal slash 'Slash!'  
  
Shadow Burst: Hit P repeatedly Area dark flame attack 'Shadow Bursta!'  
  
Burst Flame: 360° clockwise +P (Grab) Charge with fire and explosions 'Bursta Flame!'  
  
Axe Kick: QCB+K Overhead axe kick 'Ha!'  
  
Flip Kick: (air) QCF+K Spinning kick flip Backflip style 'Ha!'  
  
Flame Kick: HCB+K Three flaming kicks, low, medium then high 'Ya, ya, Saya!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP Grabs opponent and slams them into ground  
  
(air) F+HP Grabs foe in air and blasts them into the ground  
  
F+HK Sweeps opponent, then axe-kicks them in the gut  
  
Supers:  
  
Destruction Strike: QCF QCF+P Horizontal Rifle Blast 'Destruction . . .STRIKKU!'  
  
Destruction Blade: QCB QCB+P Leaps and slashes foe repeatedly 'Destruction . . .BLADE!'  
  
Final Destruction Vacuum: QCF HCB+K Giant Cyclone formed 'Fainaru. . .Shimetsu. . .REPPA!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Asian Gang Beating: HCB HCB+K Two buddies come and aid with sword and guns. ' . . .' Grabs head, Slams opponent onto the ground.  
  
Tosses up rifle.  
  
Gary jumps in, uses rapid fire pistol shots, and Mel pulls out his sword and turns his back to opponent.  
  
Gary sets up his assault rifle and takes aim, Gabe jumps in unleashes knife barrage.  
  
Gabe fiercely slashes with his katana while Mel and Gary set up.  
  
Opponent gets back up, but is then nailed by flying sword of Mel's. Who has jumped over him and catches his spinning rifle.  
  
Massive group attack.: Vertical and Horizontal rifle beam blasts, downward sword slash.  
  
Two leave.  
  
Mel lands next to opponent, then pulls his sword out, causing slash explosion  
  
Taunt: Turns around and waves his arm at foe  
  
Starts:  
  
Calls off buddies  
  
Cleans Glasses  
  
Jumps in, tosses sword, and catches it  
  
Special Starts:  
  
Mel Vs Dark:  
  
Mel: What. . .what are you?  
  
Dark: You.  
  
Mel: That can't be!  
  
Dark: Ha. Fool.  
  
Mel: What was that? You're the fool.  
  
Dark: Time to die . . . fool.  
  
Mel: Let's see who dies first.  
  
Mel Vs Sami: Sami pouts at Mel. Mel apologizes beforehand nervously.  
  
Mel Vs Sonja: They have a few words, and fight.  
  
Mel Vs White Sun team: They taunt each other and start to fight  
  
Finish:  
  
Dusts off "Woo!"  
  
Taunts opponent on the ground and tosses pennies at them.  
  
Pulls a coffee from his jacket and takes a sip  
  
Dramatic: Kicks opponent  
  
Special Finish:  
  
Mel Vs Dark: (absorbs Dark's energy) . . .what have I become? (collapses)  
  
Mel Vs Sami: Runs over to Sami and helps her up.  
  
"Try harder next time. If you live."  
  
"What!? You're still awake!?"  
  
"Yawn . . .boring."  
  
"Mastering Destructive En is like taking a walk. That is . . .if you can still walk."  
  
Dark: Dark En Blade / Martial arts  
  
Description: Long black hair, no glasses, and glowing red eyes. Wears a black coat, insane looking, carries long black katana. Stance is leaning forward with sword drawn.  
  
Moves:  
  
Dark Blade Pulse: QCF+P Dark flames from sword 'Dark Pulse!'  
  
Shadow Slash: (air) QCF+P Diagonally slashes down through foe 'hmph.'  
  
Dark Smash: F D DF+P Overhead shadow slash 'Dark Smash!'  
  
Dark Shock: QCB+P Shocking grab (close) 'Satsu . . .'  
  
Dark Slash: HCF+P Fierce dark horizontal slashes 'Dark Slash!'  
  
Shadow Burst: Hit P repeatedly Area dark shadow flame attack 'Shadow . . .BURSTA'  
  
Shadow Flame: 360° clockwise +P (Grab) Charge with dark energy 'Shadow flame!'  
  
Axe Kick: QCB+K Overhead Axe kick 'Hoi . . .'  
  
Overhead Kick Flip: (air) QCF+K Axe kick flip Overhead flip style 'Heya. . .'  
  
Shadow Kick: HCB+K Three slashing kicks, low, medium then high '. . .'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP Grabs opponent and slams them into ground  
  
(air) F+HP Grabs opponent and stabs them straight into the ground  
  
F+HK Does a backflip, catches foe's head with his legs and smashes them into the ground.  
  
Supers:  
  
Destruction Zone: QCF QCF+P Vertical Destructive Column (Raising storm style) 'Destruction. . .ZONE!'  
  
Destruction Wave: QCF HCB+P Giant Vertical Destructive Column traveling horizontally 'Shimetsu . . .WAVA!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Destruction Rave: HCB F+LK LP LP LK LK MP MK HP HK QCB+HP Destructive Rave with katana blade 'Die.'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Destruction's Path: HCB HCB+K Insane damage caused by one man force. 'Hmm.'  
  
Grabs head, tosses opponent upward.  
  
Destruction Zone attack x 5 (weaker)  
  
Shadow Slash: warps in 3 times and slashes down, diagonal right down and diagonal left down  
  
Shadow Burst attack x 5 (weaker)  
  
Grabs opponent and pulses energy into them by driving opponent into the floor x 5  
  
Picks up opponent and charges more energy into them  
  
Throws opponent away  
  
Taunt: Insane red eye glow and laughs  
  
Starts:  
  
Evil laughing  
  
Insane look  
  
Swings around dark glowing blade  
  
Special Starts:  
  
Dark Vs Sturm:  
  
Sturm: I made you. Now I will break you!  
  
Dark: . . .  
  
Sturm: Fight with your master!  
  
Dark: (draws sword) . . .  
  
Sturm: Muhahahaha!  
  
Dark: Silence fool. (launches an En Blast at Sturm)  
  
Sturm: (deflects it) Idiot! . . .now you shall die. . .  
  
Dark: . . .no, you will . . .  
  
Finish:  
  
Evil laugh  
  
Kicks opponent many times  
  
Grabs opponent and charges with Dark Energy and tosses away  
  
Dramatic: Screen goes all black and you hear screams  
  
Special Finish:  
  
Dark Vs Mel: (collapses and disappears into the darkness)  
  
Dark Vs Sturm: (kills Sturm and absorbs the Dark En)  
  
" . . ."  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
" . . .MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"I'll . . . I'll hack you to pieces!!!"  
  
Gabe: Katana / Ninja arts  
  
Description: Black hair with golden streaks. Black jacket, semi-buttoned black shirt. Black katana. Open handed stance, sword in belt.  
  
Moves:  
  
Shuriken Throw: (air) QCF+P Tosses a ninja dagger 'Hey!'  
  
Wrath of the Ninja: (air) HCB+P Unleashes many Shurikens 'Ya!'  
  
Rising Sun Slash: F D DF+P Upwards jump slash 'Ha!'  
  
Overhead slash: HCB+P Leaping overhead slash 'Hiya!'  
  
Blade Driver: HCF+P Drives sword into foe 'Sae!'  
  
4 Times Cut: LP+MP+HP Four continuous slashes '4-times cut!'  
  
Ninja Rush: QCF+K K Runs towards foe and grabs then slams them into ground 'Hiya!'  
  
Wall strike: QCB+K + P(K) Runs away from foe and leaps off wall and attacks 'Ha!'  
  
Overhead Slash kick: (in air) U UF F+K Flips over and overhead kicks foe with heel 'Ha!'  
  
Tornado Strike Kick: HCB+K Flip kicks X2, Backflip type 'Ora, ora!' 'C'mon, c'mon!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP Grabs opponent and slams them into ground  
  
(air) F+HP Drives foe straight into ground  
  
F+HK Flips foe upside down and slams them into the ground.  
  
Supers:  
  
X-Strike: QCF QCF+P Strikes from both sides (moves so fast he seems to appear from both sides) 'X-strike!'  
  
Dragon Blade: QCF HCB+P Summons Dragon's spirit from sword and strikes multiple times 'Ryu . . .blade!  
  
Shadow Striker: QCB HCF+P Katana blade sword techniques 'Shadow striker!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Dragon's Wrath: HCB HCB Ultimate Dragon Summoned to fight ' . . .YA!'  
  
Becomes dragon and starts to wail on opponent mercilessly. Hit buttons for random combos. Lasts 15 seconds. Becomes faster and stronger.  
  
Taunt: Tosses his hair up and takes up fighting stance  
  
Starts:  
  
Jumps in and lands  
  
Bored look  
  
Sheathes sword and takes fighting stance  
  
Special Starts:  
  
Gabe Vs Gary:  
  
Gabe: How's it going?  
  
Gary: Fine.  
  
Gabe: Wanna spar?  
  
Gary: Sounds good.  
  
Gabe: Loser buys lunch.  
  
Gary: You're on!  
  
Finish:  
  
Smirks  
  
Throws jacket on opponent (Rock style)  
  
Bows to floored opponent  
  
Dramatic: Dragon appears next to him  
  
Special Finish:  
  
Gabe Vs Mel/Gary: (helps Mel/Gary up) You owe me lunch!  
  
"yawn. . ."  
  
"Eh, was that it?"  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here? You're done! Leave!"  
  
"Do you still have vital signs? No? Good."  
  
Gary: En Assassin / Martial arts  
  
Description: Gun man with white trench coat. Glasses and dark hair, stands lazily with hands in pockets.  
  
Moves:  
  
Shot: QCF+P Fires a single handgun burst 'Burst!'  
  
Double Shot: HCF+P Two forward blasts from two guns 'Double Burst!'  
  
Double Edge Shot: B D DB+P Two shots from both sides 'Double Edge!'  
  
Beam Blade Strike: (air) QCF+P Downward diagonal beam 'Beam Blade!'  
  
Cover Fire: QCB+P Surrounding gunshots from 180° above 'Fire!'  
  
Laser Strike: F D DF+P Rising Laser beam column 'Laser Strike!'  
  
Stunner: HCB+P Flash bang stunner column 'Stunner!'  
  
Blaster: F HCF+P Grabs and throws opponent and uses rifle blast when opponent is on the floor 'Blaster!'  
  
Cripple: QCF+K Immobilizes foe momentarily with low kick 'Ya!'  
  
Rising Kick: QCB+K Flying upward kick 'Rising kick!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP Grabs opponent and shoots them repeatedly  
  
F+HK Repeated knee kicks opponent  
  
Supers:  
  
Gun slinger: QCF QCF+P Repeated firing of handguns 'Gun Slinger!'  
  
En Column: (air) QCF QCF+P Explosive Laser Column moves both sides 'En Column!'  
  
Lock-on: (air) QCB QCB+P Disappears off screen and fires from 1st person view at opponent 'Target lock . . .'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Wild Arms: HCF HCF+P All out destructive attack 'Wild . . .ARM!'  
  
Grabs foe and guns him down (fires at the guy's face while keeping him on the ground with foot)  
  
Tosses foe up and fires  
  
Fires on foe from all sides  
  
Does weaker version of Lock-on  
  
Then leaps in flying from a rope and fires at foe  
  
Then charges and fires a heavy beam  
  
And then bombs opponent with explosive En flares  
  
Finishes by grabbing opponent and does a Laser strike attack  
  
Taunt: Turns around and jots something down in a notebook  
  
Starts:  
  
Loads a gun with a clip  
  
Spins a gun and reholsters it  
  
Juggles three guns and then makes them disappear into his coat  
  
Finish:  
  
Laughs  
  
Victory Symbol with fingers  
  
Pokes fallen foe with a stick  
  
Dramatic: Loosens his tie and laughs  
  
Special Finish:  
  
Gary Vs Gabe: (helps him up) Now you owe ME lunch.  
  
Gary Vs Mel: Gulp. . .better run now! (runs away)  
  
"You're too stupid for the likes of me!"  
  
"You lack strategy, rushing in so that I can shoot you is completely foolish."  
  
"Haha! I win!!! You're no match for me!"  
  
"Do you have brains? Oh wait, they're leaking out. Never mind."  
  
Andy Martial arts / Flame En  
  
Description: Wearing a red uniform, white undershirt, a more conventional fighter. Normal martial arts fighting stance.  
  
Moves:  
  
Fire burst: QCF+P Shoots a flame ball 'Ha!'  
  
Rising Flame: FDDF+P Flaming uppercut 'Ya!'  
  
Counter strike: QCB+P Counter stance for all attacks (1.5 sec) 'Hmm . . .'  
  
Flame Crash: HCF+P Runs and grabs opponent and slams them onto ground and flame bursts them 'Crash!'  
  
Fire Wave: HCB F+P Shoots a large fire wave 'Wave!'  
  
Shockwave: B (charge) F+P Ground flame wave 'Shockwave!'  
  
Rising Kick: QCF+K K Flying scissors kick 'Kick!'  
  
Half-moon slash: QCB+K 180° slash kick 'Slash kick!'  
  
Evacuate Strike: HCB+K Backflip kicks 'Go away!'  
  
Striker: B (charge) F+K Kick for foe's center of gravity 'Ha!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Charges opponent with fire and throws them away  
  
F+HK: Grabs, then flip kicks off opponent's face  
  
Supers  
  
Flame Shockwave: QCF QCF+P Gigantic shockwave of fire 'Flame shockwave!'  
  
Critical Strike: QCF HCB+P Rushes through foe and causes heavy damage 'Strike!'  
  
Flame Breaker: QCB QCB+K Flaming backflip kicks 'Eat this!'  
  
Max Lvl 3 Crimson Star Breaker: HCB HCB+P Fire scorching column 'Crimson STAR!'  
  
Taunt: Throws a wrench at foe  
  
Starts:  
  
Jumps up and down to warm up  
  
Waves  
  
Starts building something, then puts it away  
  
Special Starts:  
  
Andy Vs Mel: Conversation  
  
Andy: Soo. . .what's up?  
  
Mel: Dunno.  
  
Andy: Whatcha wanna do?  
  
Mel:. . .wanna fight?  
  
Andy: Sure! Sounds fun.  
  
Mel: Alright then!  
  
Andy Vs Sami: Conversation  
  
Sami: Stupid Andy. . .  
  
Andy: I'm not stupid! You're mean and flatchested!  
  
Sami: You're gonna die for that one!  
  
Andy: Nyah!  
  
Finish:  
  
Laughs  
  
Victory Symbol with fingers  
  
Cheesy grin as Sonja comes out and glomps him  
  
Dramatic: Starts to break dance  
  
Special Finish:  
  
Andy Vs Mel:  
  
Andy: Ha! I won!  
  
Mel: Shut up Andy. . .(kicks his feet from under him and then stands on his head with one foot)  
  
Andy: Urf. . .  
  
Andy Vs Sami: Sami kicks him in the face and then leaves a bazooka shell next to him and walks away  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
"Yahoo! I won!"  
  
"Wanna try again?"  
  
"Heh . . .don't mess with Orange Star."  
  
Max Grappling style  
  
Description: Strong man. Large and muscular type. Blue hair. BLUE HAIR! Grappler's stance.  
  
Moves:  
  
Max Fire: QCF+P Large burst of flame from hands 'Max fire!'  
  
Heavy Backhand: QCB+P Max's mighty backhand 'Ha!'  
  
Max Charge: B (hold) F+P Max rushes at foe and tackles 'Ha!'  
  
Tornado Crusher: D (hold) U+P Spinning fist strike 'Tornado . . .crush!  
  
German Suplex: HCF+P Look at the name 'Ha.'  
  
Back Breaker: HCF+P Look at the name 'Ha.'  
  
Piledriver: 360° counterclockwise +P Look at the name 'Ha.'  
  
Sand Blaster: QCF+K Kicks sand at foe 'Ya!'  
  
Max Reversal: QCB+K Counter attack, when foe attacks, foe is grabbed and smashed into ground based on strength of kick is height of counter. LK = Low MK = Medium HK = High 'Hmm . . .'  
  
Power Bomb: 360° counterclockwise +K Look at the name 'Ha.'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Headbutts foe  
  
F+HK: Tosses foe down and stomps on them  
  
Supers:  
  
Max Force: QCF QCF+P Utilizes direct force power and sends shockwaves across the screen. 'Max force!'  
  
Heavy Cannon Fire: QCB QCB+P Concentrated force is fired at foe 'Fire!'  
  
Breaker Charge: HCB HCB+P Grabs foe and drives them into ground 'Breaker!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Maximum Driver: 360° 360° counterclockwise +P Grabs foe and German suplexes foe and then power bomb and then piledriver 'Max Driver!'  
  
Taunt: Cracks knuckles  
  
Starts:  
  
Throws a few punches then gets ready  
  
Cracks knuckles and beckons at opponent  
  
Bends metal bar in half and tosses it on the ground  
  
Finishes:  
  
Flexes muscles  
  
Nell comes in and glomps him  
  
Mel and Andy land on his head and he falls over  
  
"That was a piece of cake!"  
  
"That was liking falling out of bed!"  
  
"Hmph. Could have been worse."  
  
"Brains don't beat brawn!"  
  
Eagle: Lightning En  
  
Description: Silver hair, wearing a fighter pilot's uniform. Militia fighting style stance.  
  
Moves:  
  
Lightning Burst: QCF+P Scattered lightning appears in front of him 'Ha!'  
  
Lightning Storm: (air) QCF+P Fires lightning downward 'Fwa!'  
  
Lightning Blade: F D DF+P Column of lightning in front 'Blade!'  
  
Lightning Break: QCB+P Arcing lightning attack 'Arc!'  
  
Shocker: HCF+P Grabs opponent and electrocutes them 'Shocker!'  
  
Shining Field: HCB+P Circular force field 'Ha!'  
  
Lightning Kick: QCF+K Electric flip kick 'Hiya!'  
  
Shock Counter: QCB+K Counter attacks; all physical hits are shocked 'Hmm . . .'  
  
Wave kick: HCF+K Lightning long range travels across the ground 'Wave kick!'  
  
Thunder Breaker: HCB+K Electric overhead flip kick 'Breaker!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Overhead shoulder throw  
  
(air) F+HP Grabs foe in mid-air, and drives them into ground  
  
F+HK: Grabs and shocks foe  
  
Supers:  
  
Super Lightning Break: QCB QCB+P Repeated motion of lightning break 'Super break!'  
  
Super Lightning Blade: QCF QCF+P Multiple hit lightning blade 'BLADE!'  
  
Super Lightning Kick: QCF QCF+K Downward, downward, middle, middle, up, up, flip, flip, and overhead axe kick 'Haa . . .Ya!'  
  
Max Lvl 3 Lightning Strike: HCB HCB+P Grabs opponent and lightning hits them repeatedly 'Lightning STRIKE!'  
  
Taunt: Crosses his arms and sneers at his foe  
  
Starts:  
  
Parachutes in from jet  
  
Announces his rank etc.  
  
Throws a rose at female characters  
  
Finishes:  
  
Planes fly in the background and he leaps up and disappears  
  
Thumbs up  
  
Stands and wind blows his scarf  
  
Dramatic: Fireworks in background  
  
Special Finishes: Eagle Vs Sami: Is about to help her up until Mel jumps on him and kicks the crap out of him for hurting Sami  
  
Eagle Vs Mel: Mel just shakes his head, Sami runs to Mel instead  
  
"Hmph. As expected."  
  
"Are you fool enough to try again?"  
  
"Haha. I win."  
  
"You are no match for me."  
  
Sami Flame En / Spec. Ops  
  
Description: Red head, cute, thin build. Tank top and cargo pants. Open handed regular fighting stance.  
  
Moves:  
  
Fire Rush: QCF+P Fire charge attack 'Ya!'  
  
Air Flame: (air) QCF+P Fire ball down 'Flame!'  
  
Field of Flame: (air) QCB+P Downward fire crush attack 'Ha!'  
  
Rising Upper: F D DF+P Uppercut attack 'Rising upper!'  
  
Provoke: QCB+P Stuns foe with her charms "Hi~!'  
  
Rage: HCB+P Multi-hit strike 'Ya!'  
  
Take down: HCF+P Pounces at foe and knocks them down 'Take this!'  
  
Flying Kick: QCB+K Flying kicks 'Ya, ya . . .YA!'  
  
Trick Shot: F D DF+K Catches foe into a kick and them combos them 'Trick shot!'  
  
Burst: HCB+K Fire surrounds her 'Burst!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Strangle hold technique  
  
F+HK: Kicks off foe's face  
  
Supers:  
  
Flare Rush: QCF QCF+P Fire charge 'Rush Flare!'  
  
Outrage: QCF HCB+P Stronger multi-hit strike 'Ha . . . YA!'  
  
Flame Storm: QCB QCB+K Sami creates a column of fire surrounding her 'Storm!'  
  
Max Lvl 3 Double Time LP LP F LK HP Doubles speed and attacks from both sides 'Double Time!'  
  
Taunt: Pouts cutely  
  
Starts:  
  
Ties bandanna on  
  
Runs in  
  
Smiles, then strikes fighting pose  
  
Special Starts:  
  
Sami Vs Dark:  
  
Sami: Mel?  
  
Dark: . . .  
  
Sami: Answer me!  
  
Dark: Stupid girl . . .  
  
Sami: . . .(angry)  
  
Dark: Let's go!  
  
Finishes:  
  
Tosses off bandanna and poses cutely  
  
Falls to her knees and "Phew!"  
  
Eats a chocolate bar  
  
Dramatic: Taunts foe and laughs  
  
Special Finishes:  
  
Sami Vs Mel: Surprised. "I . . .I won? Yay!!! (glomps Mel)  
  
Sami Vs Dark: Runs over to him . . .he smiles weakly and disappears  
  
Sami Vs Andy: "I told you, you are stupid!"  
  
"Yay! I won!"  
  
". . .I need chocolate. . .now!"  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"He who panics loses!"  
  
Kanbei: Samurai En  
  
Description: Yellow uniform, samurai sword, goatee and mustache, topknot, traditional Kendo stance  
  
Moves:  
  
Strike: QCF+P Horizontal long slash 'Ha!'  
  
Strike: (air) QCF+P Diagonal long slash 'Ha!'  
  
Strike: (anti-air) F D DF+P Diagonal air slash 'Ha!'  
  
Comet Strike: B D DB+P Aerial overhead slam 'Strike!'  
  
Whirl: QCB+P Spinning sword strike 'Ha!'  
  
Whirl (fake) QCB+Taunt Fakes a Whirl attack 'Ha!'  
  
Reppa Strike: HCF+P Lightning fast sword thrusts 'Reppa!'  
  
Focus Blade: HCB+P Focuses and then strikes downwards with incredible accuracy 'Hmm . . .ya!'  
  
Helm-splitter: F HCF+P Dizzying strike to the head 'Splitter!'  
  
Counter: QCF+K Counter attack based on height of attack. LK, MK, HK 'Hmph.'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Picks up foe and stabs with sword  
  
F+HK: Throws foe down and stabs with sword  
  
Supers:  
  
Strike Storm: (can be performed in air) QCF QCF+P Many deadly strikes 'Strike!'  
  
Whirlwind: QCB HCF+P Multiple spinning strikes 'Whirlwind!'  
  
Meditate: QCF HCB+P Super counterattack, catches attack and then causes PAIN 'Hahahahaha!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Annihilate F HCB+K Rushes through foe and the kanji for 'satsu' appears 'DIE!'  
  
Taunt: Sneers at foe  
  
Starts:  
  
Unsheathes sword  
  
Carries a flag, then tosses it away  
  
Appears, as a meteor shower appears in the background  
  
Finishes:  
  
Re-sheathes sword  
  
Plants flag into the ground  
  
Pulls out a paper fan and fans himself  
  
"I am the victor!"  
  
"You are incredibly useless!"  
  
"Fear the power of the East!"  
  
"Fear the invincible power of Yellow Comet!"  
  
Sturm: Dark En  
  
Description: Alien dude with cloak and hat. M Bison Stance.  
  
Moves:  
  
Shadow Flare: QCF+P Dark flare ' . . .'  
  
Shadow Wave: F HCF+P Giant shadow burst ' . . .'  
  
Rising Storm: FDDF+P Dark Lightning strikes ' . . .'  
  
Shadow Shock: HCF+P Grabs and shocks ' . . .'  
  
Shadow Shield: HCB+P Deflection field ' . . .'  
  
Machina Breaker: BDDB+P Deadly combo ' . . .'  
  
Dread: QCF+K Stomps and creates a beam column ' . . .'  
  
Cutter: FDDF+K Flying cutter kick ' . . .'  
  
Destruction: HCF+K Rushes opponent and creates explosion on them ' . . .'  
  
No Mercy: HCB+K Grabs foe and presses head into ground ' . . .'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Throw across the screen with one hand  
  
F+HK: Tosses foe up and then jumps on them with a stomp in mid-air  
  
Supers:  
  
Black Hole: QCF QCF+P Opens a black hole that repeatedly attacks foe ' . . .'  
  
Field of Darkness: QCF HCB+P Causes darkness and opponent is stunned, he then attacks with Shadow flares ' . . .'  
  
World Domination: QCF HCB+K Very deadly strike, collapses foe ' . . .'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Meteor Strike: HCB HCB+P Summons meteor to strike; Misogi effect "MUHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
Taunt: Puffs smoke  
  
Starts:  
  
Appears from nowhere  
  
Black Hole opens, he appears  
  
Meteor falls, he jumps off  
  
Special Starts: See D Mel  
  
Finishes:  
  
Puffs smoke  
  
Laughs  
  
Tosses his cloak onto foe  
  
Special Finishes:  
  
Sturm Vs Dark  
  
Takes control of him "You are my warrior, I am your master. Now destroy them all!"  
  
"I am the most powerful!"  
  
"Bow down fools . . ."  
  
"The world is mine!"  
  
"The black hole is rising."  
  
Rush: Shock-burn En  
  
Description: Spiky blond hair, red uniform, blue eyes, fights standing straight  
  
Moves:  
  
Shockwave: QCF+P Sends a wave from the ground 'Shockwave!'  
  
Burn-Through: QCB+P Dashes through foe and burns them 'Bye!'  
  
Buster: HCF+P 180° Burst wave 'Buster!'  
  
Break: HCB+P Burst attack 'Break!'  
  
Raise Havoc: FDDF+P Rising attack with arm slash 'Havoc!'  
  
Falling Hazard: BDDB+P Descending attack with arm slash 'Fall!'  
  
Heaven to Hell: D (charge) U+P Rise and falling attack with arm slash 'Heaven . . . to Hell!'  
  
Flame Flip: QCF+K Burning flip kick 'Ha!'  
  
Rising Flame: QCB+K Burning rising kicks 'Ya!'  
  
Double Shockwave: HCF+K Stomps and shockwaves to both sides 'Double shock!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Explosive Charge  
  
F+HK: Grab and Heaven to Hell attack  
  
Supers:  
  
S. Shockwave: QCF QCF+P Huge shockwave attack 'Shockwave!'  
  
Burn Blast: QCF HCB+P Deadly flame rush 'Burn Blast!'  
  
Burst Kick: QCF QCF+K Repeated flame flips 'Burst . . .kick!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Heaven to Hell Buster: QCB QCB+P Heaven to Hell, Buster, then explosive rising column 'Heaven to HELL!'  
  
Taunt: Beckons with his finger  
  
Starts:  
  
Runs in late  
  
Comes in from the wrong side  
  
Runs over opponent and knocks him over  
  
Finishes:  
  
Runs off out of the screen  
  
Runs off and trips over opponent  
  
Runs over opponent again. . .  
  
"Gotta go! Bye!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry, pardon me, sorry, oops!"  
  
"What are you doing standing there!? GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!"  
  
"Gotta run!"  
  
Squall: Electric En  
  
Description: Dark long hair, black coat, stands fists at the ready  
  
Moves:  
  
Shock Cutter: QCF+P Electric beam 'Cutter!'  
  
Shock Cutter (anti-air): FDDF+P Electric beam 'Cutter!'  
  
Shock Blade: (air) QCF+P Electric beam 'Shock BLADE!'  
  
Shock Column: HCF+P Electric column 'Column!'  
  
Shocker: (grab) HCB+P Shocking grasp 'SHOCKER!'  
  
Live Wire: QCF+K Electric axe kick 'Ya!'  
  
AC/DC (attack/defend): QCB+K Counter attacks, shocks and blocks all attacks 'Hmm . . .'  
  
Shocking Kick: FDDF+K Rising lightning kick 'Ha!'  
  
Charge Burst: HCF+K Electric field 'Charge BURST!'  
  
Flash: HCB+K Stunning flash column 'FLASH!'  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP: Shoulder throw  
  
(air) F+HP Grabs foe and lands on them with his knee  
  
F+HK: Electrocution attack  
  
Supers:  
  
Raising Storm (haha): QCF QCF+P Creates a lightning storm above him 'Raising STORM!'  
  
Hand of God: QCF HCB+P Grabs and shocks foe heavily 'Time to meet God . . .'  
  
Eye of the Storm: QCB HCF+P Creates a storm that surrounds him 'Eye of the STORM!'  
  
Lvl 3 Max Heaven's wrath: HCB HCB+K Grabs foe and foe is caught in Wrath of Heaven 'Fear the Heavens!  
  
Taunt: Makes a rain cloud above foe and soaks them. Very effective on female characters; causes slight damage to all  
  
Starts:  
  
Lightning flashes, screen goes dark and when light, he appears  
  
Storm brews, he leaps in  
  
Raining, he walks in, it stops  
  
Finishes:  
  
Lightning strikes and he vanishes  
  
Lightning hits foe  
  
He leaves, it rains  
  
"The wind is howling. . ."  
  
"A storm is the last you shall see. . ."  
  
"Can you hear the wind? It says you're finished . . ."  
  
"Rain, rain go away? Never!"  
  
Sonja: Kendo / Ronin En  
  
Wearing Kendo style robes. Keeps a katana in a sheath. Hair tied back in ponytail  
  
Moves:  
  
Distant Slash: QCF+P Long range strike 'Ya!'  
  
Slash-through: QCB+P Runs toward and through foe  
  
Comet Thrust: F D DF+P Stabs foe  
  
Counter Break: HCB+K Counter throws foe when attacked  
  
Comet Blade: HCF+P Descending blade attack  
  
Escape: LK+MK+HK Dodges attack  
  
Just missed: F D DF+(all punches) Vanishes and appears behind foe, if all kicks, is in front of foe  
  
Cherry Blossom: HCB+P Combination blade attack  
  
Lotus Blade: B D DB + P Circular blade attack that deflects projectiles  
  
Peaceful Silence: F HCB+K Strike that collapses foe  
  
Throws:  
  
F+HP Grabs opponent and throws to other side of the arena  
  
F+HK Grabs and slashes foe twice  
  
Supers:  
  
Comet strike: QCF HCB+P Critical slash through foe  
  
Lvl 3 Max Peerless Insight: HCB F+P Single stroke, screen goes black, foe collapses  
  
Lvl 3 Max Going about My Day:  
  
Diary 1: HCB F+K LP MP HP LP MP HP LP MP QCF+HP  
  
Diary 2: HCB F+K LP MP HP LP MP HP LK MK QCF+HK  
  
Diary 3: HCB F+K LP MP HP LK MK LK HK  
  
Taunt: Pulls out her glasses and peers through them at her foe  
  
Starts:  
  
Holds her sword closely and mumbles something about the dark forces  
  
Sitting cross-legged with sword on her lap and gets up  
  
Sakura blossoms blow with the wind behind her  
  
Special Start:  
  
Sonja Vs Andy: Wipes her eyes and smiles  
  
Sonja Vs Kanbei: Apologizes to her father  
  
Sonja Vs Sami: Waves at Sami, Sami waves back  
  
Finishes:  
  
Hair gets disheveled and she turns and walks off  
  
Dusts off front of robe and smiles  
  
Changes robes to a kimono and pulls out a fan instead of a sword  
  
"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndy!!! Where are you?"  
  
"And you thought I couldn't fight huh?"  
  
"Don't worry. I used the back of the sword."  
  
"I don't look it, but now you've seen that I can kick you butt." 


	18. Valentine of Betrayal

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: Early January

Place: Mel's dorm

Mel had eventually recovered from his latest ordeal, and was half walking, half dragged by Sami back to their dorm.

"Ugh . . .that sucked." Mel groaned, limping slightly.

"Yeah, well at least you're home, kinda."

"I guess." He plopped down onto the couch and grabbed his notebook sitting on the side table. "Time to catch up I guess." He flipped through the pages of doodles and notes and skimmed through it for an empty page. "Full. Time for another notebook."

"How many of those things do you have?"

"About a couple thousand. Each one is labeled and dated."

"So you mean to say there is like a couple zillion pounds of notes and doodles sitting somewhere in your room?"

"More or less."

"Where's that doo-hickey that Olaf handed you?"

"You mean this?" Mel rummaged through his now empty coat pockets. He produced a silk laden package and handed it to Sami.

"Yeah."

"Well . . .that's about it. No more stinking Sim battles for the rest of my term."

"Aw. Why?"

"I've outranked everyone here. And that's a fact. Also, you have to be at least whatever the hell's under Gold Dragon to even bother challenging me."

"Fooey." She pouted.

"According to school tourney rules anyways."

"Hmph. Whatever then. I'm going to take a nap, then catch up on my assignments. Help me later?"

"Sure, sure. Ugh . . .I think I'll rest too." He staggered to his room, groaning in pain every so often.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Hmm . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled innocently.

"Okay then." He said from his room. Tossing his coat onto the untouched bed, Mel started to reorganize its contents.

After about 20 minutes of incredible patience and detail, Mel managed to reorganize the entire contents of his tailored coat and hung it back up.

"All good." He sighed. "Ugh . . ." He groaned again, wincing as the remnants of his pains spread through his body.

"Mm? Are you okay?" Sami mumbled from the doorway. She walked in, wearing a baggy T-shirt and hair in an untidy ponytail.

"Yeah . . .once I regain all my senses." Mel moaned as he laid face down on his bed.

"Ooh, I better stay and make sure nothing else happens." She sat down on the other side of his bed. "Night." She rested her head on a pillow and started to sleep.

"Night."

Time: Morning  
  
Place: Classroom

Mel sat with his feet kicked up on the top of his desk and focused his attention to the notebook in his hand. He flipped through the pages, scanning for anything he may have missed. Sami sat next to him, scribbling down various notes, and turned to ask him something.

"Mel, what's this all mean?" She pointed at a tank operation chart in her textbook.

"Hmm? Not this again . . ." He sighed. "Now it means . . ." as he was talking, Andy was busily jotting down bits and pieces of the lecture, and trying to keep up with Sonja.

"Andy?"

"Yeah . . .?"

"What are you doing later?"

"Sleeping."

"Ooh, hmph. I'll go see what Sami and Mel are doing."

"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Now? Helping Sami."

"No, later."

"Uh . . . "

"Studying with me!" Sami said.

"No . . .sleeping." Mel said.

"Mel!!!" Sami whined.

"What? I'm tired."

"What about this assignment?"  
  
"Ask Sonja."

"Mel!"

"Sorry 'mi." He said.

"But . . ."

"No. Tired." He groaned.

"Fooey."

"Poor Sami, no one to help you with your grades." She turned to Mel. "Well, if your gonna sleep, when are your next classes?"

"Evening."

"How about you Sami?"

"Same."

"Ooh, have fun. I'm off to whatever the heck I have next."

'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!' The bell rang.

"Class is over! See you later." Grit said.

"Finally . . ."

"Hey Mel!" Gabe called.

"Yeah? What?"

"Going already?"

"Yeah."

"All right, say, are you busy?"

"Sorta . . ."

"Oh, okay, I'll ask you later."

"Sure . . ." Mel walked off to the dormitories.

Time: 3:00 p.m.

Place: Mel's room

Mel was asleep on the bed as Sami sat in his desk, trying to figure out the assignment with his notes.

"Zzz . . ."

"Ooh, I hate this." She mumbled. "Stupid direct vehicle tactics." Moving away strands of loose hair, she rubbed her eyes. "I wish I could have some help here." She hinted.

"Zzz . . ."

"Ooh, fooey. He's out cold."  
  
"Zzz . . ."

"Mel! Wake up! Wake up!" She whined.

"Zzz . . ."

"He's still asleep. Great . . .and this is due tomorrow! And he wouldn't let me see his, because he already handed it in!" She continued to whine and moan until he woke up.

"Guh?" Mel mumbled.  
  
"Bout time you came to!" She had resorted to drastic measures and was sitting on top of his chest staring intently into his face. "Help. Now. Assignment."  
  
"Bleh. I told you, it's in my notes."  
  
"Your notes don't help. All they are, are pictures of tanks and cannons."  
  
"Wrong notebook Sami."  
  
". . .wha!?"  
  
"One notebook says 'sketches', the other says 'Intel'. Now if you'll excuse me . . .g'night." He went back to sleep.

". . .this is gonna take forever!!!" She whined.

Time: ???  
  
Place: ???  
  
"Ah, so you've came, Commander Olaf."  
  
"Yes, I did. Now what are you proposing?"  
  
"I'm giving you control of Blue Moon, as well as Orange Star."  
  
"Oh ho! That is an excellent condition!"  
  
"However, there is one thing I need you to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Completely takeover Orange Star using Blue Moon forces."  
  
"What!? Never!"  
  
"Trust me commander, it'll be oh so easy. Also, by taking over, I shall ensure that you will be second in command when I take over all of Cosmo Land."  
  
". . .second in command . . ."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I believe that may just hold up. After all, returning and taking over my own home country just like that, then attacking this one? Very well. I accept."  
  
"Good, good. Now then, prepare to leave Orange Star, then I shall give you within the next year to prepare and slowly take over."  
  
"Of course!" With that, Olaf had left the shadowed place and was off to take over both countries. "Hoho! I shall become more powerful than ever before!"

". . .little does he know, what other plans I hold for him . . ."

Time: Mid January

Place: Main campus

Nell was in a panic; it was heard and now proven that commander Olaf had disappeared. The other officers had gathered with her in the outer campus.

"Ooh, Max! What's goin on!?"  
  
"I dunno. But if anything, thing's have been pretty creepy lately."  
  
"I reckon Maxie's right about that. Never understood the bearded one." Grit muttered.

"Commander Olaf? Missing? Bizarre. But what of Orange Star? Who'll be in command?"  
  
"Well, let's ask former commander Hachi then." Max said. "I know I'm not gonna do it."  
  
"Neither would I." Squall said.

"How about we get his successor?"  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
". . .He always wanted Nell to take over for him." Grit said.

"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you darlin."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"It'll be good for ya, I reckon."  
  
"But."  
  
"Just do it Nell." Hikagi said, visibly annoyed. "Heck Olaf always wanted you to. We all know that. You just didn't."  
  
"But."  
  
"The old guy always liked you."  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"C'mon Nell." Max urged.

"But . . ."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A scream was heard.  
  
"What the hell was that!?"

'Thud!' Mel landed right in the middle of the discussion.

"Soo sorry to interrupt you guys, but you see, I kinda wandered in on Sami and she well . . .yeah."  
  
". . .uh that's nice Mel." Nell said. "How are your injuries?"  
  
"Just fine. What are you all going on about?"

". . .Commander Olaf disappeared."  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well who's gonna be in charge then? Max?" Mel asked.  
  
"No way am I gonna do anything that involves writing reports. Just going in and taking them out is enough for me."  
  
"I don't want to cuz I'm too impatient for this kinda work." Rush mumbled. "Speaking of which, I gotta go!" He ran off.

". . .not me." Grit said.

"Nor me."  
  
"Then . . .that makes . . .NELL!?"

"Yeah."  
  
" . . .I don't see why that's a bad thing. Heh, you'll do fine." Mel said, walking off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to apologize to her or I'll be locked out . . ."

"What a bizarre young man." Eagle said.

"Well, they're never what you expect ship mate." Drake said.

"Indeed."

Time: February, Valentine's day

Place: Mel's room

"Mel! Oh Mel!!!" Sami said cheerfully. She bounded into Mel's room in her pajamas.

"Mmph."  
  
"Guess what time of the year it is!"  
  
"Mmph, mmph, mmph."  
  
"What?"  
  
"(yawn) Valentine's day?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Hooray."  
  
"And you know what that means, right?"  
  
"All too well." He reached under his bed and pulled out a large package. "Here you go 'mi."

"Ooh! Thank you!" She gave him a big hug. "I got you something."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Here!" She handed him a neatly wrapped box.  
  
". . .what is it?"  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"Hmm . . ." He carefully tore open the wrapping and opened the box. "Hmm . . .photo album?"  
  
"Mm hmm!"  
  
"I thought our dating anniversary passed during Christmas. I took you already . . ."  
  
"I know, but I didn't have time to make one then, so I did it now! See? It's us!"  
  
". . .that's nice."  
  
"Are you still hurt from two month's ago?" She said, looking worried.

"Not really. It's just been bothering me since . . ."

"I understand."  
  
"All right. Heh, why are all the pictures of you so cute?"  
  
"Shouldn't they be?"  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that." He sat up. "Well, I guess this is happy Valentine's day." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah." She shook her package. "Let me guess, chocolate. And lots!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I wonder how Andy and Sonja are doing?"

"We'll see whether or not he comes out alive." Mel chuckled.

"Yeah, if not, well we'll know because Sonja will freak out for accidentally killing him." She flopped onto the bed. "Your bed is warm."  
  
"Considering I've been sleeping in it for the last night yeah."  
  
"Hmph. Always so blunt and typical of you." She said, smoothing down the oversized sleep shirt she wore. "Why don't you loosen up some more?"  
  
"How can I loosen up when I have so many things to do?" He sighed.

"But look at you! You're like the ultimate slacker!"  
  
"That is only partially true. I've got my sense of duty and whatnot, but the thing is, I've got more on my hands to deal with. Heck I haven't even had time to play my guitar yet!"  
  
". . .poor Mel." She hugged him, tightly.

"Sami . . ." He protested, trying to pry her loose.  
  
"Hush." She soon drifted to sleep.

". . .oh well."

Time: 8:00 am

Place: Blue Moon / Orange Star border

"Now that control of Blue Moon is mine, I shall now take Orange Star!" Olaf said. Having betrayed Orange Star and returning to his own country as Military dictator, he was ready to crush all opposition in his campaign to achieve great power. But he needed some help, and he had already sent some people to help 'convince' Grit to join him. But by what means?  
  
Time: 9:00 am

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Shucks, that was boring." Grit mumbled. He reached into his pocket and drew out a cigarette and lit it. "Ah . . .reckon that should tide me over for a bit. What's this?" He spotted a rather important looking document on his desk. "Hmm . . .from Olaf? Weird. Come alone? With troops? What's this hogwash all about?" He stuck the corner of the paper into the lit part of his cigarette and lit began to smolder. "Might as well check it out." He pulled out his lighter and set the rest of the paper ablaze. "Better get packed too." He shuffled about getting the remaining odds and ends of his belongings and strode off down the hallway.

"Grit! Hey, where are you off to?"  
  
"I need ta check something out Max."  
  
"All right, but don't be too long, you're needed to guard the mainland."  
  
"Heh, that's all good. See ya later Maxie."  
  
"See ya Grit." Max said, watching the man in the cowboy hat wander off, leaving a stream of cigarette smoke trailing behind him.

Time: A few days later  
  
Place: Orange Star outskirts

A general panic had broken out, Blue Moon was attacking Orange Star!  
  
"Hahaha! Burn! Burn it all!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Take no prisoners!"  
  
"Gahaha!"  
  
Soldiers in Blue were running about creating chaos through out the region. But the sound of rockets whistling stopped them.

"Dang, just made it in time! Barely!" Grit said, as his troops started firing at the incoming foes.

"Aha! So you made it Grit!" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Huh? Olaf!?"  
  
"The troops that are fighting for you are actually Blue Moon soldiers, now if you wish to live, come with me to Blue Moon."  
  
". . .but."  
  
"It'll be much better than when you were in Orange Star."  
  
". . .but I."  
  
"Turn around, you'll that your own men are almost ready to shoot you." Olaf said.

"Huh!?" Grit spun around, and like Olaf said, there were 10 officers standing there, their guns pointed at him.

". . .well, what do you say?"  
  
". . .fine, fine. I'll come along quietly." Grit said, putting his hands up. "Why me though?"  
  
"I trust you more than the others. That and you could actually never care less."  
  
". . .all right. What's in it for me?"  
  
" . . .your life, and then some more."  
  
". . .uh . . .okay." Grit looked a bit worried as he was being led towards the Blue Moon Headquarters . . .  
  
Time: 5:00 p.m.

Place: Dormitories

"Mel! Mel! Didja hear!? Blue Moon is attacking!" Andy shouted from the door.  
  
"So? They're nowhere near the capital. And I'm not sticking around in Orange Star after this year."  
  
"What? Really? That bites!"  
  
"Depends on your point of view."

"Anyways, it's bad!"  
  
"Yeah . . .uh huh." Mel waved it off as Sami snuck up behind him and tackled him. "Oof!"  
  
"Mel! Mel! Mel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .you're not staying?" She pouted.

"No . . .I can't. The reason I went to Yellow Comet was that Kanbei offered me a position to govern an area there."  
  
". . .aww . . .I'll miss you."  
  
"We still have four months or so."  
  
"Then we'll make the best of those then!"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"So then what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Finish the second year, get ready for the third and final field training year." Mel said. "Sonja's going too, just to let you know Andy."  
  
". . .I know." He sighed.  
  
"Aw, why do you have to go? Huh?" Sami said, hugging him.

"I didn't have much choice. But Gabe, Gary, Allison and Alice are going too."  
  
"Wow . . .that's why you guys went to Comet together."  
  
"Yep." He carefully sat up and pushed her off.  
  
"Aw . . ."

"Just write me or something. It can't be that hard to find me." He gave her a smile.

"Mm hmm. Where's Sonja Andy?"  
  
"On the phone with her dad. She's talking about the attacks now. She'll probably head out early and go back. She said that Mel and his friends would have to too."

". . .what!?" Mel's expression changed. "Grr . . .this is possibly too much."  
  
"Mel . . ."  
  
"It doesn't matter, but whatever Blue Moon is doing, is wrong. I swear, if I can, I'm gonna find a way to stop it."

"Ooh. That's no good." Sami said, as Mel stood up, and headed out the door. "It's never good when he gets mad . . ."

Time: June  
  
Place: Outer school campus

Slowly, but surely, the attacks against Orange Star continued, and territory was being taken. Blue Moon forces spread like a disease across the country. It was rumored that Olaf was in command, and he was making it harder for the Orange Star commanders to hold him back. Even classes were being canceled as the COs had to go back to their duty and hold back Olaf.

Even as of now, the students looked worried. A White Copter had landed, ready to pick up Mel and his friends to their new headquarters in Yellow Comet. Sami looked a bit upset.

". . .do you really have to go?" She said, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt her eyes tear up.  
  
". . .yeah. I do . . ." He said, hugging her tightly.

"But . . ."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mmm . . ." She whined softly.

"I'll write or something. You too. I won't be gone."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .what can I . . .I know." He pulled off the long silver chain from his neck, a tag hung from it. "Here." He put it over her head.

". . .I'll keep it safe." She said, clutching the cool metal to her chest.

"All right." He smiled. "You do that Sami."

"Um . . ."  
  
"What's the matter."  
  
"I don't want you to go!" She burst into tears, thrusting her face into his chest.

"But . . ."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I don't wanna be alone!"  
  
". . .Sami . . ."  
  
"I . . .I want you to stay!"  
  
"Sami . . .I" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I was meaning to give you this if you chose to go home. I was gonna just send it to you, but since I already had it made, here."

"(sniff) What is it?"  
  
"I never bothered giving you a house key, but since I'm not gonna be here, I might as well make sure that if you ever get homesick, that you can go and stay at home to clear your mind."  
  
". . .(sniff) Thanks."

"I . . .I have to be going now." He gave her a good-bye kiss and took his bags to the copter. "I'll send you a letter once I get there!"

"Mm . . .bye . . ." She waved weakly as she fell backwards and landed on her bags. ". . .wait!" She ran up to him.

"What?"  
  
"Here." She gave him something from her pocket. "To replace your chain."

"Thanks . . ." He grasped the object tightly and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Mmm." She nodded, then gave him a long kiss. "(sniff) Bye . . ."

". . .bye." He turned and walked on board the copter. "Promise me you'll make it out of this alive."

"I will! I promise! You too?" She shouted, as the copter started to take flight.

"I swear on my life that I will!"

". . .good bye Mel." She sat back down on her bags and waited for Andy to come. Mel had called a company car to come drive them back home for their short vacation. Mel himself, however, didn't have the luxury to go on vacation, and he had to begin his training immediately. Even his car was airlifted to Yellow Comet. "I do hope you have a good time . . ." Andy had just said his good byes to Sonja and watched as she boarded the second Yellow Comet copter.

"Sonja just left too." Andy said, giving a resigned sigh. "Well, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
". . .wait I guess. Mel said they should come soon."  
  
"Yeah." Andy sat on top of his suitcase. "Hmm? Did Mel give you his chain?" Andy said, reaching over and gently tugging at the thin silver necklace.

"Mm hmm." She nodded. "I gave him the cross mom gave me from a while ago."  
  
" . . .that gold one?"  
  
". . .yeah."  
  
"Oh Sami . . .that's nice of you." Andy said.

"Oh. Right, he gave me the house key."  
  
". . .you mean to say you never had one?"  
  
". . .well, he expected us to stay at the school, not go home. But since he heard, I think he had good reason to give me one."  
  
". . .that'd be scary, camping out in his backyard for two months . . ."  
  
"Yeah." She wiped her eyes.

"You been crying again?" He asked. She simply nodded. "You should have seen Sonja. She was crying her eyes out."  
  
". . .that's not good."  
  
"But anyways, she said she'd write or e-mail or something."  
  
". . .okay." A car then pulled up.

"You Sami and Andy?" The driver said from the window.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take you back to Mel's house and stuff. Put your bags in the back and hop in."

"Okay." As the boarded the vehicle and drove off, watching as the university disappeared from view.

Time: An hour drive later

Place: Mel's house

After stopping to collect their belongings and thank the driver, Sami and Andy headed for the house. Physically and emotionally exhausted from exams and the like, Sami pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and threw out her contacts. She then fell on top on the couch and started to sniffle.

"It's not fair . . .why didn't he stay?" She whined.

". . .aw come on Sami, he said he'll write."  
  
". . .I know, but I feel alone again."  
  
". . .what am I then? Chopped liver?"  
  
" . . .you're not Mel."  
  
". . .so?"  
  
"You don't understand Andy." She sighed. "Maybe I'll just soak in the tub for an hour and clear my head." She said, already pulling off her clothes as she headed up the stairs.

"Okay." Andy said, wishing he had something to do. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Andy! Can you get me a towel?" Sami shouted from upstairs.

"Hmm? Better already? You never know." Andy said to himself, heading up stairs to find a towel for her.

Time: Somewhere in a time zone shift

Place: Skies

Beside him, his friends had fallen asleep listening to music. He was the only one sitting by himself. Playing with the cross that now hung around his neck, he wondered what he was going to do.

"Sami . . ." He sighed. "I promise I'll make it out alive, and I promise that I'll beat the living hell out of Blue Moon before they even attempt to take Orange Star completely. That and be back soon enough to see you again." Turning to look out the window, then at his watch, he had another five hours to go before he would reach White Sun . . .

End Chapter


	19. Advancing Tensions

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: 7:00 p.m. YC ST

Place: White Sun HQ

"This, my young friends, is the main region of the White Sun peninsula and the area of your command. Even as of now, it is heard that there are attacks all over your own country, and that you would like to help, but however, your training comes first." Kanbei said, leading the five around. Sonja was following slowly along the back, talking to Mel.

". . .you should get some rest Sonja. You look terrible."  
  
"Mmm . . .I'm okay, I just miss him, that's all."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
" . . .do you miss her?"  
  
". . .yeah."  
  
". . .oh? What's this?" She noticed a gold glint instead of the normal silver one. "Sami-chan gave this to you, didn't she?"  
  
" . . .yeah."  
  
". . .it's pretty."  
  
"I guess so." He sighed.

"Don't worry too much about her."  
  
"Then you shouldn't worry too much about Andy then." He said.

"But . . ." She protested.  
  
"If I'm not allowed to worry, you're not allowed to worry." He said, pulling loose one of her pigtails. "Nyah."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"This is for cutting my hair that day." He said, pocketing the hair band.

"Hmph."

"Whatever Sonja. This facility is kinda . . .boring."  
  
"Yeah, but what can you do?"  
  
". . .nothing really."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Where are we staying?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be around here for a bit just to get the same basic training as you, so there'll be plenty of me around."  
  
". . .oh."

"What? You don't wanna hang around with your childhood playmate?"  
  
". . .I spent most of our childhood, trying to protect you Sonja." Mel said, giving her a bemused grin.

". . .onii-chan . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .thank you." She gave him a small hug.

"Your welcome Sonja. We better catch up." He broke into a run.

"Huh? Mel! Come back here!" She chased after him.

Time: 5:47 p.m.

Place: Mel's home

Sami had spent the past few days going about cleaning up her stuff and wandering around the garden in the back of the house. She was lying on the grass and resting her eyes.

"Ooh . . .this is awfully boring." She sighed, looking up at the sky. "I wonder how Mel's doing . . ."

"Sami!"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"What did Mel say in his letter?"  
  
". . .he said hi and stuff."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." She shifted slightly and closed her eyes again.

"Oh . . .did he say anything about Sonja?"  
  
". . .nope."  
  
"Aw."  
  
"Whatever Andy, I bet she's doing fine, probably missing you or something." She pulled off her outer shirt and placed it over her head. "Man, it's sunny out here . . ."

"That's why I'm still inside . . ." Andy said. He was going about making dinner.

"What are you making tonight Andy?"  
  
"Rice."  
  
"Is that all you can make?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what else do we have?"  
  
" . . .nothing really. We didn't go for groceries yet."  
  
" . . .okay. Scratch that, I'm ordering pizza again."  
  
". . .again? Aren't you gonna get fat?"  
  
". . .Andy!" She sat up and headed into the house.

"Huh? You're back, hey, what are you – " The air was filled with pained screams . . .

Time: August  
  
Place: White Sun HQ

Mel sat at his desk, his coat hanging on his chair, and he was busily writing and signing documents. He peered at the photos he had left on his desk and smiled slightly.  
  
". . .I miss you." He sighed.

"Miss who?" Gabe asked, carrying a large stack of files.

". . .Sami."  
  
" . . .oh, Red."  
  
"Do you insist on calling her that?"  
  
"Not really. It's just kinda weird, she's got red hair. Heh."  
  
". . .right."  
  
"Anyway, here's some more for you to deal with. Gary's setting up the WS systems with Alice and Allison right now."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Sonja just left a while ago. She had to go back to Yellow Comet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
". . .and as of now, you're in full command of White Sun."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's all going smoothly."  
  
"Well, look at this! This is not going smoothly!" Mel took out a newspaper, which was showing continuos reports of the constant assaults on Orange Star and the rest of the world.

"With this going on, no one is safe."  
  
"Uh huh." The black clad young man shrugged slightly. "We can't do anything unless we have direct orders or permission though."  
  
". . .yeah, yeah, I know." Mel said, as an explosion rocked the HQ. "What the hell was that!?"  
  
"Shoot." Gabe radioed Gary. "What's goin on there!?"  
  
"It appears we're under attack . . .by . . .Orange Star!?"  
  
". . .what? Orange Star can't attack us . . .they're busy with Blue Moon!" Mel said, getting up. "This is bad."  
  
"Well not that bad once I'm through with those sorry pricks." Gabe said, heading for the command room. "It's my watch, they're mine!"

". . .all right, don't go overboard though."  
  
"Heh." He ran his hand through his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. They won't once it starts raining flames."

". . .huh." Mel laughed. "My friends, the messengers of death. Haha . . ."

Place: Orange Star

Sami had been quickly dragged back into the academy with Andy once the attacks had started getting serious.  
  
"What's the matter Nell?"  
  
"We need some of the younger recruits to oversee some of the battles! We're short a few officers!"  
  
". . .really?"  
  
"Yeah. Better get moving, you're posted in the south. While you're at it, get your hair cut. As a field officer, I don't think it'll be safe to have such long hair. You'll be in the special forces region. Good luck!"  
  
". . .but I . . ." Sami ran her hand through her silky locks. "Mel . . ." She said to herself, remembering the day she asked him how he liked her hair. Blinking back tears, she nodded and saluted, rushing to get her uniform and to get her hair cut. "I promise I'll be alive when you come back Mel!" She whispered to herself, running towards the locker rooms.

Andy found himself in a similar predicament, but he was to be placed under intense basic field training. He headed towards the battlefields. Tools in hand and a gun from Sonja kept in his jacket, he started to run, in preparation for the next assault.

"Look out Blue Moon, here I come."

Nell was pacing her command post, deploying troops and sending her remaining officers to battle. Max said he'd look for Grit for her later. She wondered where some of Orange Star's finest officers in training were though.

"I'd expect Mel to stick around and help Orange Star . . ." She said.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" A technician rushed in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have a situation! Blue Moon has breached a small region already!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's bad ma'am."  
  
" . . .oh dear. Who was in command?"  
  
"Officer Rush. He's currently retreating as of now."  
  
". . .I wish we had a few more officers. Most of the students are still in field training, and we need some better than that."

". . .but ma'am."  
  
"That, or at least someone with enough strategic sense to help us make quick and precise attacks against them."

". . .yes ma'am."  
  
"As well, we need to capture Olaf and bring him back for questioning."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now . . .where is Mel when you need him?" She wondered aloud.

Time: Mid August

Place: White Sun / Yellow Comet region

"Andy!?" Gabe said, having a death grip on the commanding officer in the black headquarters. "What the hell!?" He was surprised.  
  
"Fool, you cannot avoid the Black Maelstrom . . ." 'Andy' croaked as Gabe tightened his grip around his neck.  
  
". . .wait a sec. You can't be the real Andy, you don't even know what the hell you're talking about. You . . .you're a copy!" Gabe said. "You're dead." With that, he let out a terrible roar, as En streamed through him in the form of an ancient dragon and tore the clone to shreds. "Anyway, the real Andy is in Orange Star right now with Mel's girlfriend. You can't fool me with your second rate abilities."

"Come in Gabe!" Came Allison's voice.

"Huh? Yeah?" Gabe said, speaking into the headpiece he wore.

"It's been confirmed that these 'so-called' Orange Star forces are popping up everywhere and attacking anything that moves."  
  
". . .weird."  
  
"Mel says return to the HQ as soon as you clean up this region."  
  
"All right."  
  
"There's also been SOS's coming from Green Earth and the like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmm . . .something's probably very wrong there." He said.

Place: Green Earth

Green Earth was taken completely by surprise as the dark Orange Star army was attacking it mercilessly. People were being slain left and right and all Eagle could do was watch pained from his office.

". . .who is that commander leading them?"  
  
"We managed to get a picture."  
  
". . .give it here."  
  
"Here you are sir."  
  
". . .Andy!? Grr . . .that does it! Let's clean out this remaining force attacking us and hold our ground, then I shall personally see to it that Orange Star will pay for this!"  
  
" . . .but sir, Orange Star is . . ." The officer said, but Eagle had already left.

Time: A week later

Place: White Sun

". . .Gary, what's our status?" Mel said.

"We've managed to hold them all off for the time being."  
  
"But they keep on coming. Who knows when they'll stop?" Gabe said. "Did I tell you who the enemy commander is though?"  
  
". . .no. Who?"  
  
"None other than the famous Andy Lau." Gabe said gravely.

Time: ???  
  
Place: ???  
  
"What is the meaning of this!? We have resistance in the offshore region of Yellow Comet!?"  
  
"Actually sir, we have resistance from across all the countries. One of the clones has already been killed. Number . . .3."  
  
". . .resistance eh?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hmph. Goes to show what they're doing."  
  
"What shall we do?"  
  
"We shall withdraw from the countries as soon as all the remaining clones have been slain."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Except number 1."  
  
"Why not that one?"  
  
"That is the ultimate clone."  
  
". . .is you insist sir."  
  
"I do."  
  
"All right." His underling saluted and headed off.

"Soon, even despite all this, soon the entire world will be mine and that fool Olaf, will help me achieve that goal!"

Time: 5:00 p.m.

Place: White Sun

The fighting outside continued, as the might of the White Sun army continued to send the black troops that kept pouring in to their deaths.

". . .Andy is doing this?"  
  
". . .well, a double perhaps. When I capture the HQ, that . . .thing or whatever the hell you call it was yammering nonsense about black maelstrom. And anyway, the real Andy would have survived my Dragon Wrath attack. That one was turned into dust in a matter of seconds."  
  
". . .probably is . . .oh god." Mel cursed.

"What?"  
  
"Remember that assault in Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if I remember right, they shot Andy, took some of his blood, and sent it somewhere. Apparently, this somewhere is where they're producing clones. The other note is that all those involved where shortly and mysteriously killed after."  
  
"All those involved that were the assailants." Gary corrected. "Because I'm not dead, Gabe's not dead, and it is absolutely preposterous to even say that Mel would be dead. After all, he did survive getting smashed in by a meteor."  
  
". . .ooh, don't remind me." Mel groaned, feeling a pang in his side.

"Still sore?"  
  
"Unbelievably." Mel said. The wounds he had suffered caused lasting damage.

"Can you walk properly Mel-san?" Alice asked.

"Yes."  
  
"Then what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Occasional pain spasms."  
  
" . . .oh."

"I need some coffee. And to write Sami a letter." Mel said. "You guys are free to go as of now. But I need one of you two on patrol."  
  
". . .hmm. I'll do it." Gary offered. "It's been slow. And I need some sort of stress relief." He pulled his rifle out his suitcase and began assembling it. "Red blood splats all over the battlefield under my watch."

"Okay. Have fun." Mel said.

"Oh trust me, I will." He nodded, getting ready to pick off a few black clad soldiers himself. With a final spin, he finished assembling the gun and perched it on the window.

Time: Evening in Orange Star

Place: Orange Star

Sami lay dejectedly on her bunk, playing with her now incredibly shortened hair. It used to be a bit past her shoulders, now about a few inches above them. She wanted to cry, and cry she did. That was, until there was a knock on her door.

"(sniff) . . .who's there?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"It's me, Nell. Can I come in Sami?"  
  
". . .just a sec." She went through her pockets and pulled out a silk handkerchief she got from Sonja and dabbed gently at her bleary eyes. "Come in . . ." She stuffed it back in her pocket.

". . .are you all right? I've been hearing reports that distressed noises have been coming from your room."  
  
". . .uh yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Hmm . . .you don't look that okay." Nell said, noting her slightly red eyes.

"It's just my contacts, that's all."  
  
". . .if you insist Sami." Nell said, worried.

". . .I'm all right, really."  
  
"Boyfriend troubles, isn't it?"  
  
". . .how did you know?"  
  
"I felt that way for a bit when Max and Grit both left. Ah, but the thing is, if I remember correctly, you live with Mel, so that makes it a whole lot different."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I can't blame you for being upset then. Even though I did expect him to stay here in Orange Star . . .but then again, Kanbei snatched him up first. Oh well." Nell shrugged.

"Mm hmm."  
  
"Tell you what, if I ever see him, I'll tell him to find you."  
  
"Thanks ma'am."  
  
"Just call me Nell, Sami. Everyone else does."  
  
"All right . . .thanks Nell."  
  
"You still look all right with short hair."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Well, I did like it when it was long like mine, but your job is a bit harder than that, so we need it short."  
  
" . . .mmm." She nodded.

"But you can always grow it back when your off-duty."  
  
"Thank you."

"All right, now that everything's settled, I'll be going now Sami. Bye."  
  
"Bye . . ." Sami watched as Nell headed out and closed the door. She got up and locked it. ". . .I'm so lonely . . ." She sighed, as she kicked off her shoes and started to change into her pajamas. After hopping around a bit, she pulled out her contacts and crawled into her bed, crying herself to sleep for another night.

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Place: White Sun HQ

Mel fell asleep at his desk, halfway into his letter to Sami.

"Zzz . . .zzz . . .zzz . . .Sami . . .zzz . . .zzz . . .zzz . . ." He snored. That was until Gabe ran into his office.

"Mel! Mel! Mel! Mel! Mel! Wake up!!!"

"Zzz . . .wha?"  
  
"We're under attack!"  
  
"So? I thought we still were."  
  
"They're surrounding the HQ!"  
  
"Blah. So? Deal with it."  
  
"They have 10 tanks surrounding OUR HQ."

". . .so?"  
  
"You do something!!! Gary's units are out of range, and well, their slowly moving in infantry to capture us."  
  
". . .oh. That's what you mean." Mel sat up and shoved Sami's letter into the drawer. "Lousy bastards insist on attacking in the middle of the night." Mel muttered, pulling out his gun. "Let's see . . .I think I can manage to take them all out now." He closed his eyes as he carefully gathered his energy, channeling it through the barrel of the gun.

". . .this might prove interesting." Gabe said to himself. 'I've never paid much attention to Mel's CO power . . .Destruction Strike. Heh, typical deadly move.'

". . .die. Die all of you!" Mel shouted to the Black forces as he fired En blasts from the window. A series of explosions lit the night sky as the enemy attempted to retreat, but were completely destroyed before they had a chance.

". . .whoa. Mad crazy damage." Gabe said regarding Mel's masterful skill.

". . .it's done . . .ugh." Mel fell to his knees, clutching his chest, his breathing becoming ragged and weary . . . ". . .ah . . .ah . . .(cough)" He spat out a small amount of blood, staining the white floor crimson.

"Whoa! What the!? Medic!" Gabe shouted, as the new chief commander of White Sun was now laying face down in a pool of his own blood.

Time: Later

Place: Infirmary

". . .what the hell happened to him?" The medic asked, alarmed that under the first few days of his command, Mel was out cold.

"Well, he channeled his energy into his gun and got rid of all the Black forces surrounding us, but he then lost it and kinda . . .passed out, yeah." Gabe said.

"Ugh . . .where, where am I?" Mel groaned coming to.

"You're in the infirmary Mel." Gary said.

". . .what?"  
  
"You passed out after you destroyed that black army."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think those injuries were more severe than I thought." Mel said.

"From the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah."

"Well considering being smashed in by a meteor, and getting sucked into a black hole, I'm not surprised that you're still alive." Gary said.

"Bite me."  
  
"I'd rather not Mel."  
  
"Then do something."  
  
". . .well . . .it seems like you're fine right now, but maybe you shouldn't over do it." Gabe said.

"Heh. Yeah, that's an idea." He laughed weakly.

"Mel, perhaps you should ask Kanbei whether or not if you should still stay and command here. After all, maybe they have some positions that need filling in Orange Star. We'll hold out without you for a bit."  
  
". . .hmm. Go back home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I would, but I highly doubt that Kanbei'll let me."  
  
"No worries, we called him and told him about your situation as soon as you blanked."  
  
"Haha. Very funny guys, you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No. We're afraid for your health."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know, when you beat that black clad guy, you were basically emanating enough En to use the Destruction strike twenty times."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I did a quick En scan before I went off to save those that were out cold. Gabe and Eagle tried to hold off the guy, but they of course failed miserably."

"Hey!"  
  
"Well it's true." Gary said.

"Anyway, you came back, kicked ass and took names. Well actually, we still don't know the name of our mystery foe, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's probably involved with these Andy clones."

"Andy clones . . .hmm. Bring me back one of them. Alive. I need to see something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That way I can beat him up without getting in trouble with Sonja."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I always wanted to do that."

"You're crazy Mel." Gabe muttered.

"Well, you killed one already, how did that feel?"  
  
". . . strangely satisfying."  
  
"There you go!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll go attack that Black Maelstrom or whatever and capture an Andy."  
  
"Thanks." Mel said. "How much longer do I have to stick around here for?"  
  
"Until Kanbei and Sonja come to check up on you."  
  
". . .well damn." Mel muttered, "That's no fun. This is probably the second time I got stuck in an infirmary for something stupid."

"Heh, sorry I had you do that without properly charging your energy. But it's pretty cool that you can do it without having to take unit damage." Gabe said.

". . .no wonder. That probably did it Gabe." Gary said, swatting his friend with a large fan.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Actually, no. I could always do that." Mel said.

"What then?"  
  
" . . .I think I over did it when I fought big, black and ugly."

"That guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Considering you unleashed three maxed out En skills in succession, you most likely did over do it." Gary said, pulling out a disc containing a recording of battle. "I asked for a copy to study, and since it looked pretty damn cool when you pulled off those moves." He shoved it into the DVD player and turned on the monitor.

On the tape, it showed from the various angles, the dark figure being thrashed relentlessly by Mel's alternate form.

"Well, now it's official, Mel, your 'alternate' state is most likely more powerful than you."  
  
"Hmph. Well I couldn't do anything about it. I heard voices for crying out loud!" Mel said.

". . .voices?"  
  
"Okay, fine. A voice."

"Whose?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What the heck did it sound like then?"  
  
"My own . . .but a lot odder, because it was coming from my head, and I KNOW I wasn't talking to myself."  
  
". . .right." Gary said. "Anyway, that is trippy!" He pointed to the move that was currently being labeled as the 'Destruction Wave'.  
  
"Gah! You're still intent on watching that movie?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Grr. Anyway, Gabe, go to my office, and look in my desk. There's a letter I need to finish. And if you look at it, because I know you'll try, I will beat you within an inch of your life."  
  
". . .gulp. Okay, okay, I'll get it. I promise I won't look." He said, running off.

Time: 11:00 p.m.

Place: White Sun infirmary

"Onii-chan!" Sonja said, walking into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Getting better."  
  
"Good. Anyway, I've spoken to father about this. Even he thinks you're in no state to act as a CO of White Sun."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Perhaps you should go home and leave it to your friends."  
  
". . .Hmm."  
  
"Then again, you can always do other things." Sonja suggested. "There's supposed to be quite a few openings for desk jobs and the like at Orange Star."  
  
". . .whatever. Oh just a thing Sonja. The enemy commander is rumored to be Andy."  
  
"Andy!?"  
  
"Well, not the one we know and love, but a clone of sorts. Gabe's going out to get me one as soon as the next attack occurs."  
  
"Clone?"  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"Well then we shall have to see." Sonja said, furrowing her brow.

"Indeed."  
  
Time: A week later

Place: Orange Star

Sami was overseeing the latest assault to hold back Blue Moon forces, but she wasn't doing too well.  
  
"Ooh. This is bad. This is soo bad." She mumbled to herself.

"Commander! We're in big trouble, the enemy has brought in reinforcements and they're pushing us back!" The tech cried.

". . .what!? What's out status?"  
  
". . .currently, we should just retreat and regroup."  
  
"What!?" Sami felt nervous now. All over Orange Star, they were being forced back, and simply because there was a large number of troops loyal to Olaf that defected. Orange Star was being outnumbered. "Retreat then!" She said bitterly. "We've got no other choice."

Time: Within the hour

Place: Orange Star encampment

Sami sat on top of a storage tub, looking absolutely depressed.

"I lost again . . ." She sighed.

"A communiqué for you from White Sun, commander."  
  
"Hmm?"

"Well, actually, it's a letter."  
  
"Huh. Let me see." She took her pocketknife and tore open the envelope. Pulling out the letter, it was in Mel's handwriting. "Ooh. Not again." 'Each time I get a letter from him, it just makes me more and more depressed.' She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Dear Mi,

It's Mel. Life is boring as usual. Sonja came by and whined about how she missed Andy. Gary took his time to beat back some assailants that were attacking us. Oh yeah, Gabe said that he could have sworn he saw Andy in the enemy HQ. But then again, it could have been something weirder . . .

(droplets of blood in the middle section of the page)  
  
Sorry about that . . .I fell asleep halfway through, and where the blood is, well, I don't know where that came from. Anyway, I just got hospitalized . . . again. I just sent who knows how many of these Black Army soldiers straight to their deaths. Anyway, I'm just checking up on you and

(the rest of the letter has become illegible as it is now covered with tears and the ink has begun to smear . . .)

(it was supposed to say)

Anyway, I've discussed with Kanbei and Sonja, they're recommending that I'll leave command up to Gary and Gabe and I am to return home to Orange Star and try to recover all good and properly. I'll call as soon as I get back. That and I'll probably end up getting drafted back in Orange Star's army. Haha.

Hoping you're doing all right,

Mel

Sami hugged her knees to her chest and started to sniffle.

"Why? Why? Maybe I should tell him to not write anymore, it just makes me feel worse." She rubbed her eyes and regained what was left of her composure. "Ah well. Hmm? Oh dear, I think I smudged off half of that letter . . ." She said, looking at the runny ink. "I wonder if it was important?" She tore off the soggy half of the letter and kept the dry part and headed off.

Time: The next day

Place: White Sun HQ  
  
Mel had begun packing his belongings, with Sonja's help. He occasionally blacked out and was just weary in general. Using one of his swords as a support, he made his way around the room, taking what few things he brought.

"Onii-san."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You sure it's okay that you have to go back soon?"  
  
"I can't do anything about it. Your father wished it."  
  
"Mmm." She nodded. "I miss Andy."

"Well I just saw him. Well a fake him anyway, then we . . .uh yeah, never mind."

"Right. Those stupid clones."  
  
"Has he written you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Called you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"E-mail?"  
  
"Not even."

"You look even more depressed than me." He said, patting her shoulder.

". . .(sniff)"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Ooh." She sat down on the foot of Mel's bed.

". . ." 'Best leave her alone for now and let her cry.' Mel thought, "Sonja, I'm gonna take my stuff out and get ready to leave soon."  
  
" . . .mmm."

'Such a sad little princess . . .' He thought, as he moved the few pieces of luggage he had out towards the airstrip.

Time: In a few days

Place: Orange Star

The attacks continued constantly, as it neared September, bits and pieces of Orange Star territory had begun to fall to Blue Moon clutches. The officers Hikagi, Sami, Rush, Squall and Max were wondering how much longer they could hold out. Chief Commander Nell was getting more and more worried as the attacks continued. She wondered if there was any hope for her country.

As the attacks constantly occurred, there was one person completely ignorant of it all. in his own bitterness and anger in failure, a young man in a white uniform sat lazily in a jet, being flown back to his home country, due to the fact he was powerless to do anything.

"This is the biggest load of crap ever." Mel muttered, sitting by himself in the empty plane. "I am more or less the most powerful CO in White Sun, but I can't even function properly now." He tilted his head back as he downed another can of iced coffee. "Bah. That stupid idiot that attacked me in the tournament, I'll get him for that." Pulling out the Origin, he examined it carefully. "Hmm . . .perhaps it's this weapon?" It had a strange gleam compared to the Destruction Blade. The En that came from it evidently was much stronger. Mel felt somewhat strengthened as he grasped its hilt. "Heh. Perhaps it is this weapon. Then again, it could be something else. Maybe, just maybe I could control the power . . ." A thought came to mind. "Of course! That's how it was possible! This sword is the means!" He laughed quietly to himself as the realization of how to possibly master his skill was now clear. "After this, then I'll be able to stop Blue Moon and the Black Army for sure!"

Time: Late August

Place: Downtown Alara

Mel had returned home and had gone shopping. Pacing the emptied streets of the city center, he headed towards a jewelry shop. Peering into the windows, he was inspecting the various baubles and bangles, now on clearance, as the country was in war. No one had such need for these things. Pushing the door open, and heading in, Mel came out in the next half hour, pocketing two small boxes in his coat and whistling softly as he stepped through the fallen leaves.

Time: September 3

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Commander! Ma'am!" A breathless technician ran in. "We just received some incredibly valuable Intel!"  
  
". . .hmm?" Nell looked up weary from her work. "What could be so incredibly valuable right at the moment?"  
  
"Do you know who this person is?" She placed a brand new photograph on Nell's desk. "Reconnaissance on the streets noticed him and snapped the photo. They weren't going anywhere near him though."

". . .M . . .M . . .M . . .MEL!? What the hell is he doing back here in Orange Star!?"  
  
"So you do know who that is right?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Yes! That's the one and only person that ever got a Gold Dragon for strategic command in their second year at the Orange Star Field Academy! And the one who was almost killed by some maniac this year too!" Nell was ecstatic. "Why is he back here!?"  
  
"The report is that he has been . . .on leave from White Sun military forces and is currently residing back in Orange Star for the time being. They say he's not going anywhere."

"Scrap what they're saying! We need him here! NOW!" Nell said, tugging on the poor girl's lapels.

"I doubt he'll be that willing. They say he took on a group of those street thugs that tried to mug him and he beat them straight into the ground."  
  
"So? That's what he always does."  
  
"Oh . . .really?"  
  
"Yes, Rei. Really."  
  
"Then, we can convince him?"  
  
"Perhaps, just perhaps." Nell said thoughtfully. "Prepare a convoy, we're gonna pay Mel a visit." She stood up and grabbed her hat and coat. 'Whatever brought you back here, we're lucky to have you back Mel.' She thought to herself.

Time: 6:00 p.m.  
  
Place: Mel's house

Mel realized that something definitely was wrong, as Sami and Andy were both missing.  
  
"Where are they?" He said, furrowing his brow. He went into her room to check for any signs of her being there. Opening a drawer . . . "Oops." He blushed. "But it's half empty . . .could it mean . . .?" He ran to Andy's room and found something similar. Both of them had had clothes packed up, and most obvious was the fact Andy's tools had gone. ". . .they're at war!" he exclaimed. "Those two! Going off to fight off Blue Moon! Grr . . ." He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

'Ding dong!'

"Hmm? Who would it be at a time like this? Gangsters? Thugs? Assassins? The enemy?" Mel pulled out his gun and turned off the safety. He leapt up and using whatever En and balance he had left, he grinded his way down the stair rail and landed softly on the carpet. "Huh . . .still got it." 'Better use some serious discretion, who knows what the hell is after me . . .but then again, why the hell would the enemy use the door bell?'

'Ding dong!' The bell rang again.

". . .well, they're awfully persistent." He said to himself, sliding his shoes on. Carefully opening the door, he then spun around and whipped his heel around smashing in the face of the person in front. "Who are you, and what the hell do you want with me!?" He demanded, gun aimed at the second person.

". . .yikes." Nell managed, as the barrel of the En Rifle was just inches from her forehead. On the floor out cold was a lieutenant, and behind her were various techs and officers.

". . .Nell!?" Mel said, registering the image before his eyes. "What brings you here?" Mel spun the gun around his finger and sliding it back in the holster in his coat.

". . .uh, thanks for putting that thing away Mel. Um . . .we just found out that you came back from White Sun."

". . .so?" He kept his arms crossed as he moved backwards a bit, and then kicked the lieutenant onto the front porch and kicked the door shut.

". . .did he just?" Rei said rather confused.  
  
"It appears he closed the door." Another tech said.  
  
"I know that!" the girl said angrily.

"Uh . . .I don't think he wants us around."  
  
"Well, we want HIM around though." Nell said.

"What are we gonna do? He just took out our only source of muscle in one hit."  
  
" . . .damn."  
  
"Can we just try knocking and asking nicely?" Rei said.

". . .worth a shot." Nell shrugged, knocking on the door.  
  
'Creak'

"Yes?" Mel said, peering out the door crack. "Oh, you guys again." He was about to close the door, as Nell jammed her foot in the way.  
  
"Um . . .Mel can we come in?"  
  
". . .uh . . .no." He tried to force it closed.  
  
"Please?" She pleaded, sticking her foot in some more.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can't you see I'm trying to figure out where Sami and Andy are?" He said, visibly annoyed.

". . .they're fighting against Blue Moon as we speak." Nell said calmly.

"Well! Why didn't you say so? Come on in!" His expression changed as he let the door open.

"Thank you." 'THANK GAWD! MY FOOT IS PROBABLY SWOLLEN NOW! HE PUSHES HARD!!!' Nell thought to herself.

"So, that was all you were gonna tell me? Tea? Coffee? Junk food?"  
  
" . . .Uh no thanks Mel." Nell said. "Come on everybody, get in here, and bring the lieutenant in too. And no, we're not here to tell you that. We're asking if you'll considering joining Orange Star again as a commander."  
  
"Hahaha! Funny. Very funny." Mel laughed, pulling off his glasses. "That's the funniest thing I've heard since I left White Sun!"

"I don't get it."  
  
"Well the only reason I left White Sun was because I can't be a commander."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, I'm worn out, I can't store energy properly and using my CO power last time knocked me out cold. There's no way in bloody hell I can do a thing about commanding properly." He slid the black framed lenses back on his face.

"But . . ."  
  
"Therefore, you guys are screwed. I can't do a thing." He sipped his coffee.

"But we're short officers . . .Olaf's in Blue Moon and Grit just went missing."  
  
"Well whoop-dee-doo Nell. Thanks for the info." Mel said, laughing.

"Have you just gone crazy or something Mel?"  
  
"I broke my promise to Sami. I can't save Orange Star from Blue Moon, nor can I save myself at the moment. I'm a worn out CO."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Now if I could just walk about on the battlefield and figure out a way to restore that balance, then I could help you. But as of now, I'm most likely the last person that can help you." He realized that possibly, with time, he could use the Origin to help restore his power to its normal level.

". . .walk about the battlefield . . .hmm. Hey Mel, how are you for strategy?"  
  
" . . .is that a rhetorical question Nell? Hello, I'm the ONLY one with the Gold Dragon for fighting skills and strategic deployment. What do YOU THINK?" He was obviously getting riled up.

"Gulp . . .well if you can't command, I think I have a suggestion that might be able to benefit you and Orange Star."  
  
"I'm listening." Mel said, his fist already glowing with En.

"You can be a military strategic advisor."  
  
". . .Advisor. Does that outrank CO?"  
  
". . .yes."  
  
"Does it out rank commander?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn . . .hmm. I'll take it. I don't see why not, as long as I can see Blue Moon get blown to bits, and I'll somehow manage to keep my promise." He shrugged. "Well now, Mel formerly of White Sun, formerly of Orange Star, now back in Orange Star is at your service." He saluted loosely and went to gather his still packed things.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Nell said, bowing deeply.

". . .uh . . .right.' Mel said, coming back down with his things.

"Just how long have you been here though Mel?" Nell asked.

"I just came back last night. I went shopping this morning, and then you guys show up this evening. How'd you figure I was back?"  
  
"Intel Mel."  
  
". . .damn you guys and your Intel . . ." He muttered. ". . .double damn!" He swore.

"What?"  
  
" . . . I knew I forgot something." He said rather pained. "I left my car in Yellow Comet."  
  
". . .What!? How'd you get around to downtown then?"  
  
"I have ANOTHER car." He said. As if everyone only had one car.  
  
"Guh." Nell fell face down to the ground. "WHAT!?"  
  
"MY good car is still there. Whatever, do you guys have a transport or something? I'll take that." He dragged two large suitcases and had his guitar strapped to his back.

"Wha . . .this guy has gone nuts." Nell said, as the now frightened techs carefully followed behind. "I wonder if it was a good idea to let him be the strategic advisor . . ."

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star Capital HQ

Upon arrival, Mel was immediately put in charge of the current conflict. He was to liberate the Alara region of Orange Star and push back Blue Moon's main forces.  
  
"Oh what!? Give me the hard crap will ya?" He muttered.

"Well, you're supposed to be a gifted strategist hands down. And you're complaining?" Nell said.

"Yes."  
  
"Ooh! I'd ought to . . ."  
  
"Don't make me resign the first day Nell." Mel said threateningly. "The only reason I'm here is to try to find myself all over again."  
  
". . .right. Anyway, we've got a small squadron as of now. I'll be your support and we'll see what Olaf has to give us."

"Small squadron?" Mel said raising his eyebrow. "I wouldn't call ten infantry men a small squadron. I'd call that tank bait." He said, pointing to the two-infantry units awaiting orders.

". . .I'm sorry, but I couldn't get anymore to work with." Nell whined.

"Argh. Whatever, this can't be too hard, almost any idiot should be able to take on two enemy infantry units with their own two." Mel said, wishing Sami was here with him so they could just laugh it up.

"You're probably right. Olaf isn't the brightest of COs, but he's pretty good at what he does."  
  
"All he does is make oversized snow cones." Mel grumbled. "This is gonna be a long day." He said as he sent the troops out to do battle.

End of Chapter


	20. Advisor who? Guess who's back!

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: Sometime early

Place: Alara region

"Is this all you left me to work with!?" Mel said eyeing the fresh troops.

"Unfortunately yes . . ."

"Good morning sir!" They saluted.

"Huh . . .at least they're trained . . ." He saluted back lazily. "Our first order of business is to eject Olaf's small squadron from this region. As long as we have the first strike, we shall emerge victorious." Mel said. "As well, one of you will not be returning to headquarters alive . . ." He said, pointing at each soldier. "That is all." He headed towards the command center.  
  
"Okay, you heard the advisor, let's go." Nell said, ordering the troops.

"He's rather morbid isn't he?" The soldiers chatted among themselves.

"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Enough talk men! Go!" Nell said, pointing to the incoming enemy.

Time: Within the month  
  
Place: Vermilion Plains

Over time, Mel and Nell had managed to liberate much of the region, Mel proved to be a surprisingly effective strategist, utilizing surgical precision to strike through the Blue Moon forces. The entire country was regaining morale as the little victories started to add up.

". . .if you're trying to bore me, you're succeeding greatly." Mel mumbled his face down on the desk in the advisor's office.

"I'm sorry Mel, what did you say?"  
  
". . .Olaf is a bloody idiot." Was all he said.

"That's not nice." She said.

"What? Are you in love with that guy or something?"

"Huh!? No!"

"So, he is an idiot. Fire the rockets."  
  
'BOOM!'

"Target destroyed sir."  
  
"Well, Nell. Considering all those slips you've made whenever I hear you talking about him, you're probably fond of badmouthing him as much as me. Hmm? It's raining."  
  
". . .yes! That's good!" Nell said.

"Hmm . . .? Oh right, Olaf is screwed. All forces, attack." Mel said, his face rather pale.

"Are you all right Mel?" She said, looking worried.

"I'm still not in perfect condition, even with this wandering about." He pulled out a red colored towel and coughed into it. "(hack) (hack) (cough) (cough) Ugh . . .this towel used to be white." He said.

"Ew . . ."  
  
"Yeah. Urk! Dammit!" He pulled out a brand new towel and started coughing violently.  
  
"Oh God . . ." Nell groaned.

"Ugh . . .I need medication or something . . .I think." He threw the two blood stained towels into the trash can.

"Are you even getting better?"  
  
"Slowly. Slowly." He stood up and used the sheath of the Destruction Blade for support. "I'm gonna get some air . . ."  
  
"But it's raining."  
  
"Rain heals the land, why can't it heal the body?" He said, stepping out of the command room.

"Are you sure you don't have tuberculosis or something? The way you hack up blood, it seems like it."  
  
"Yep. Doc said I don't. It's something to do with an overuse of En, that's the only thing that's keeping me weak."  
  
"How can you cure that?"  
  
" . . .I have no clue. You probably can't." He headed out the door, just as the cheers of the technicians sounded, as Olaf was defeated again.  
  
"Mel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We won!"  
  
"Heh . . .that's great."  
  
"There's one thing I have to tell you though."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"After the next sortie, I'm not gonna accompany you on your campaign. This'll be our last battle together."  
  
"Works for me." Mel shrugged.  
  
". . ." Nell gave him an odd look. Her eyes softened as she reached over and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for coming back to Orange Star Mel." She said, letting go.

"Huh? Wha . . .I don't think Sami'll approve of that. You're lucky she isn't here to see that."  
  
"Hmm. Think of it as between friends."  
  
". . .if you say so." He said, shaking his head. He made his way along the empty hallways of the HQ and outside in the pouring rain. "It's never rained this much before . . ."

Time: The next day

Place: The Alarian border

Setting up in the fog, Orange Star's army was ready to end the Alarian takeover that Blue Moon started. They had also reached the outskirts of the capital, were the next rumored Blue Moon strike was.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate fog?" Nell said, squinting as she peered out the window.

"No." Mel said. His eyes remained closed as he leaned back, drinking some warm tea.  
  
"Well I HATE IT."  
  
"It's not that bad. My first battles were usually in fog."  
  
"Maybe for you then."  
  
"Well only thing I can't check on are those forests and reefs. Other than that, Olaf ain't got much left." Mel said, scanning the map.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"An artillery there, a rocket there, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. Say, you're looking better than you did yesterday, did that hug do you any good?" Nell teased.

"I have no clue."  
  
"Hmph."

"Well, let's just go and clean out the remaining Blue Moon units." Mel said. "Charge!"

Time: A few days later

Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Got him!" Mel shouted, as the Blue Moon HQ was captured.

"Yes! We did it Mel!" Nell said, as the techs started to celebrate.

"It's good to do something for the country I guess."  
  
"Hey, you've stopped coughing up blood lately, that's a good sign."  
  
"Yeah . . .you're right."  
  
"By the way, I'm staying to clean up what's left, I'll be sending reinforcements to you whenever I can. And . . .your partner has just arrived."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on in!" Nell shouted to someone on the other side of a closed door.

". . .hey Nell!"  
  
". . Andy!?"  
  
". . .Mel!?"  
  
"That's why you were missing!" Mel said, giving his friend a high five.

"Yep, got enlisted."  
  
"Where's your cousin." Mel said, looking worried.

". . .Sami? She enlisted too."  
  
". . .Sami . . .Sami . . ." Nell said. "Oh that girl who's always getting letters and getting upset whenever she reads them. She's in the south region now. If I remember right, you're sending her the letters, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."

"Well then, she misses you Mel." Nell said sadly.

"I can bet she does. No wonder why I don't get replies though . . ." Mel said, sighing.

Time: 6:00

Place: Southern Orange Star

Sami sat on her bed, all the letters she had received from Mel were neatly stacked in a box. Next to her sat a box of tissues.  
  
"Mmm . . ."

"Commander?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah . . ." She lied.

"Oh, all right then."  
  
"Just leave me alone for a bit." She blew her nose. 'Mel . . .Andy . . .I miss you guys. It's so lonely. And none of these people are my friends . . .' She wiped away a tear.

Time: Sometime later

Place: A transport to the capital city of Orange Star"So you left the White Sun?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's Sonja?"  
  
"You idiot." Mel had then punched Andy in the face.

"OW!"  
  
"You don't write, you don't call, and you don't e-mail. How do you think the poor thing is?"  
  
"Happy?" Andy said hopefully.

"BUZZ! WRONG ANSWER! She was crying and whining the whole time when I was there. And anytime she talked about you, she'd break down and cry again." Mel was visibly angry.

"Oh . . ." Usually Mel was cheerful, but now, the expression on his face was scary.

"So, officially, you're a cold-hearted bastard." Mel said bluntly.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yeah . . .anyway, the reason I left, was cause I got sick."  
  
"Sick?"  
  
"I had a white towel to cough into to begin with. After the last campaign or so, it was deep red."  
  
"Red?"  
  
"You're awful slow aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was stained with blood."

"Sick."  
  
"Did you just get more ignorant while I was gone?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'll that as a yes." Mel said, polishing his glasses.

"Grr . . ." Andy growled.

"Anyway, our next assignment it to protect the capital. You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I can be Mel."  
  
"Good. This is our first decisive blow together against Blue Moon!" Mel said, replacing his glasses.

"Woo! Let's take it to 'em!" The two officers headed towards Orange Star's field HQ.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Blue Moon HQ

"Hmm? The capital is left unguarded? How unlike Nell." Olaf said to himself. "Perhaps they're training a new CO? Of course! After numerous losses, this time victory is MINE!"  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ

"Systems online."

"Function green."  
  
"Command input."  
  
"Commander, Lau, Andy."  
  
"Commander, Mah, Mel."  
  
"Command input accepted."  
  
"Status Green."  
  
"Ready to commence assault."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
". . .god this is boring." Mel said, as the techs talked among themselves, inputting various programs and data.

"Yeah." Andy said.

"Can we move already and kill Olaf?" Mel said abruptly.

"Uh . . .commander?" A tech asked.  
  
"Yes?"

"We're actually gonna kill him?"  
  
"You're awfully naïve, aren't you . . .I never caught your name. What was it again?" Mel said, his eyes boring into her skull.  
  
". . .uh . . .Cassie . . ."

"Well then, of course we're not gonna kill him. That'd be no fun at all. Anyway, knowing that fat fraud, he'll make some stupid plan to escape. That and thumping his troops his good enough for me."  
  
". . .oh. All right then sir."  
  
"And also, calling me sir, will make anyone of you, and I mean anyone of you, to go on permanent leave." Mel said, without blinking an eye.  
  
". . .(gulp)"

"Got it?"  
  
"Yes . . .Mel." The techs replied.  
  
"Hehe, that's great! Now let's move!" Mel motioned for the assault to commence. "Let's show Olaf what we're made of, snow or no snow!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Time: October 4th  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Hmm." Mel noted the sky was acting strange. "It's gonna snow. I think I'll go get the cocoa . . ." He had already zipped his coat up and wrapped a white scarf around his neck.  
  
"What are you up to Mel?" Andy asked, still in his short sleeved uniform. "Are you sick again?"  
  
". . .nope. I'd say about in three . . .two . . .one . . ."  
  
'FOOMP!'

". . .snow." Mel said, as a sudden chill fell across the entire region, causing the teeth of the technicians to chatter as they shivered.

". . .ugh! That's cold." Andy complained, him suffering the most, as his uniform was rather more suited for warmer climate battles. Mel's on the other hand was an annual one.

"I'll be right back with the hot cocoa." Mel said, shuffling off to the cafeteria of the HQ.

Time: A few days later

Orange Star troops had already started to close in on Blue Moon's Headquarters. Accompanying them were Andy and Mel. Andy had finally got some winter clothes, and Mel, still with his scarf wrapped around his face, headed straight for the front gate of the HQ.

"Mel! Are you crazy!?"  
  
"Nope. I'm feeling a heck of a lot better right now than I did when I took on the Black Army. Blue Moon's goin' down." The guards at the front gate of the HQ stood in his way, guns at the ready.

"Psh, puh-leaze, you mock me." He said, the guns already aimed at his chest. "This'll be interesting."  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
"Give up already. We've taken out most of your troops as it is." Mel said.

"Never!"  
  
"You guys never learn." Mel drew the Flat Brand and ran straight at the guards.

"FIRE!!!" They shouted, as Mel ran, without missing a beat, he leapt up and brought the flat side of the sword across the soldier's shoulder, dropping him straight to the ground.  
  
"What!? Manley!?" The other guard had spun around and was face to face with the Advisor."It's not nice to point fully automatic weapons ya know?" He took his free hand and grabbed the barrel of the rifle, and as his hand went a glow, he bent the barrel ninety degrees up.". . .what . . .what are you!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" The guard ran away screaming.

"Well what do you know, I still got it." Mel said, smiling.

"So you're not sick anymore?" Andy said, as him and the rest of the soldiers came out from hiding and joined Mel at the gate.

"I couldn't jump at least 10 feet in the air when I was sick. That and I would be too busy coughing up blood to even come with you. So I'm not sick."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"That and when I was sick, I couldn't even shoot a freaking En Flare. That's how sad my state of health was." Mel said.

"Wow . . ."  
  
"And considering that I can . . ." He sheathed the Flat Brand and drew the Origin. He leapt up and slashed the gate. Putting away the sword, he simply kicked the gate, knocking it over. "Cut a metal barricaded gate in two now, I must be getting a lot better."

"Point taken." Andy said.

"Now let's pay Commander Olaf a visit." Mel said, leading the soldiers into the HQ.

Place: Blue Moon HQ  
  
"What the!? I lost AGAIN!?" Olaf groaned. "And I was defeated by . . ."

"Us." Andy said. Following behind was Mel, his piercing eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

". . .you . . .you two!"  
  
"In the flesh commander Olaf." Mel said, removing the dark lens. "Now explain yourself." His sword was drawn.  
  
" . . . but what are you and . . .what is that young upstart's name again?"  
  
". . .my name is Andy! And Mel is the strategic advisor of the Orange Star army!"  
  
"Advisor!? We never had need for an advisor back in my day."  
  
"Well, they need one now. And considering that losing streak you suffered against Nell, that was thanks to me."

". . .that was because of YOU!?" Olaf said, aghast.

"Anyway, why did you choose Nell to take your place? Are you her father or something?" Andy said.  
  
"Yes, I was Nell's . . .what!? No! This is what I get for being kind to you youngsters! It takes quite a bit to defeat me, I'll remember your names!" Olaf said, retreating.

". . .Damn. I let him get away." Mel said, sheathing his sword.

"Nah, it's all good. We won!" Andy said happily.  
  
"That we did. Time to liberate the next region." Mel said, as he replaced his glasses.

"Woo hoo!" Andy shouted.

". . .right."

Time: That night  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ

The two reunited friends sat in the officer's lounge, drinking soda.

"Say Andy . . ." Mel said.  
  
"Yeah?"

"Have you ever even been in the Yellow Comet or White Sun Region?"

"Ever? Uh . . .Nope."  
  
"Thought so."

"Why?"  
  
"Because, YOU have been attacking us." Mel said, with an odd grin.

"Mel? You okay?" Andy waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "You smoking something weird since you came back?"  
  
"No." Mel sipped his soda. "It was or so it seemed to be a clone that attacked us. Kinda weird. Gabe tore one in two with his bare hands."  
  
" . . .Ew. Hey, you're looking pretty good right now, I guess you're not sick anymore then."  
  
"Hey, you're right . . .maybe being with a familiar face helps." Mel said.

"So I'm a familiar face?"  
  
"To a degree, yes."

"But about your White Sun friends?"  
  
"Heh, the thing is, you remind me of Sami."  
  
"Huh!?!?"  
  
"You're her freaking cousin, that's why."  
  
"Uh . . .right."  
  
"Now, let's go and check around the capital. My house is somewhere there . . ." Mel said to himself.

"Haha . . .still as crazy as usual huh?"  
  
"Yep."

"That's good to know."  
  
"Well . . .yeah. Hear anything from Mi yet?"  
  
"Nope." Andy shook his head.

"Darn." Mel sighed. "Oh well. There's always tomorrow. Let's get ready for the next assault."  
  
Time: The next day

Place: Blue Moon

Grit paced the headquarters. He was obviously distressed.

"Dagnabit . . .I've betrayed Orange Star and helped them Blue Moon fellas get a huge hunk of Orange Star land too. Damn." He took a drag from his cigarette.

"Grit! Grit! Where are you!?" Came Olaf's voice on the communications screen.

"Easy there, I heard you the first time, O bearded one." Grit said, poking a finger in his ear.

"Bearded one!? Why you insolent . . ."  
  
"A slip of the tongue, my apologies . . ."

"That's enough Grit. Listen, Orange Star's followed us and now are deployed in a region closest to your location. The commander is a fresh recruit, but he's not alone, he's got Orange Star's most dangerous recruit with him as well."  
  
"Dangerous recruit? What are you goin' on about?" Grit said, confused.

"You know that young man that defeated the Man in Black?"  
  
"Oh, that Mel fella." Grit said simply. "Wait . . .that. Mel . . .YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!?"  
  
"No. Now keep your guard up. I've got some artillery units for you to use. Now go see to it!"  
  
"Me, go in there personally? Like, in person!?" Grit said, breaking a sweat.

"Why you lazy, no good . . .what do you think you're supposed to do when I enlisted you help?"  
  
"All right. Keep your beard on. I don't like this at all, but I'll go." 'He didn't enlist my help, he almost had me shot in order to get my help.' Grit thought as his brow creased. He tilted his hat, and headed off to the command.

"Gone at last, that impudent rogue. But he is after all Orange Star's former master marksman. They'll never know what hit them, since he's believed to be MIA."  
  
Time: 8:00 am  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
Mel sat at the table and he observed the field map.

"Something's funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Olaf wouldn't have such a large artillery battery around here." Mel said, pointing.

"Good point." Andy said.

"He'd have amassed tanks to try and 'crush' us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"See, here, here and here." Mel pointed to numerous artillery and rocket units.

"Yeah . . ." Andy said, just a com-link transmission came in.

"Mel! Andy! We've got good news and bad news."  
  
"What?" Andy said.

"Good news is you've got bases at your disposal to deploy new units."  
  
"Okay . . .that sounds good." Andy said.

"Bad news is that your foe isn't Olaf."  
  
"Who is it then?" Mel said, looking up.  
  
"I have no clue." Nell said rather disappointed. "I'll tell you as soon as we can scrounge up more Intel."  
  
"All right then." Mel sighed. "Move out! We're gonna take the northern cities for some funds, and we'll keep that choke point in the mountains closed!"  
  
Time: At the moment

Place: Blue Moon HQ  
  
"Possum spit!" Grit said, hawking a loogie at a spittoon. "This ain't Blue Moon land! This here's Orange Star land. I even know that. Blue Moon is greedy. I reckon the bearded one has something to do with this, since Blue Moon never attacked until he left . . .fighting for them doesn't settle too well with me." He sighed. "Well then, I'll just go mosey on out and see what happens."

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Mel! Andy! PICK UP!!!" Nell shouted at the com-link.

"(yawn) Morning Nell." Mel said, dragging a half-asleep Andy after him.

"Yeah . . .(yawn) What's the matter?"  
  
"Grit's your opponent." She said, rather unhappy.

". . ." Mel remained momentarily silent. Then he exploded. "WHAT!? YOU'RE SAYING THAT GRIT IS THE ONE RAISING HELL!?"  
  
". . .gulp. Yes."  
  
"What's so great about Grit?" Andy asked.

". . .dang Andy, you stupid?" Mel said, "Grit was our fricking teacher for a bit. He's the one that shoots the rockets and missiles from extra long range."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
"We've got a situation then." Mel said.

"Yes we do Mel."  
  
"Then I'll have to resort to unfair tactics . . ." Mel said. "Start amassing recon and tank units. Grit's not gonna turn us into Swiss cheese this time around."

". . . uh . . .can I interrupt you two?" Andy said.

"Yes?"  
  
"How come you know so much about – mmph!" Mel just silenced him.

"Uh . . . never mind Andy, Nell. Just go. I'll handle it." Mel said.

"Okay . . .see you two. Nell out."  
  
"What was that for!?" Andy said angrily.

"Grit was one of Nell's boyfriends."  
  
". . . ONE!?"  
  
"Max is the other you moron."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
"Anyway, I'll take care of it. We'll toss Grit out by his ear." Mel said, spinning the En Rifle about his finger.  
  
"Heh. Sure, if you want command this time, I'll let you do it."  
  
"Thanks Andy. It's good to be out on the battlefield again."  
  
"All right everybody! Mel's in command this time around!" Andy shouted.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"You all heard Andy right? Now let's deploy those boys up to my specifications, then we'll rock and roll!" Mel said, sending out his men to capture the nearby neutral cities.  
  
"Hey Mel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What can you do against Grit?"  
  
"As long as he can't hit me, I'll be fine." Mel said. "Because, once my men get close enough, I'll tear his troops a new hole." He stared out the window. "Those sorry idiots won't know what hit them."

Time: A few days into the battle

Place: Blue Moon HQ  
  
"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! There's no way that Andy kid can do that kind of damage!" Grit swore.

"Hey there cowboy." Came an incoming transmission.

". . .what the?" Grit looked in shock as a somewhat familiar and menacing face met him.

". . .is that how you greet you opponent?" Mel said.

"Uh . . .Mel? What are you doin' here?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm commanding the troops, which may explain why your men and being smacked into the ground so easily. But that also explains why my men are being turned into road pizza by your artillery. But two can play that game." Mel said.

". . .hmph, you've left me no choice then. Snipe Attack!"  
  
". . .oh crap." Mel said, as he watched the sky rain rockets and artillery shells.

"How'd you like that kiddo?"  
  
". . .Impressive. But what should I do about your troops?" Mel said, feeling the En rage within him.

". . .what are you goin' at?"  
  
"This." Mel pulled out the En Rifle and pointed it at Grit on the screen.

"What're you gonna do with that over-sized pea-shooter?"  
  
"I'm gonna blow them rockets and medium tanks clean off the surface of the planet. You've pissed me off. Now good-bye."  
  
". . . 'You've pissed me off'? I don't . . .Aw crap." Grit muttered, recollecting the destructive potential of Mel's CO attack.

Time: Within the minute

Place: Battlefield

The drivers of the rocket units were chatting amongst themselves.

"So, rations again eh Morgan?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ah well, the commander set off his power, we're all pumped up and we plugged some holes into the Orange Star troops."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Say . . .what's that light?"  
  
"What light?"  
  
"The one coming straight for – " The soldier didn't finish as he and his companions were wiped clean off the surface of the planet.

Place: Orange Star HQ

Mel stood at the window, the barrel of the En rifle was smoking, and the remaining artillery units were gone. Blowing away the stream of smoke, Mel placed the weapon back in his coat, and surveyed the scene.  
  
"Hmm . . .a more or less unprotected HQ." The only units that remained were some damaged tanks and infantry. "Prepare a transport to the Blue Moon HQ. Make sure it's escorted." Mel said over the intercom.

"Got it Mel!" Andy replied.

"Hmm . . .Grit . . .it's time to pay you a visit."

Time: A few days later

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Grit sat, looking rather dejected. He was beaten, and he knew any second that Orange Star would come a knocking on the door.  
  
"Hey there Junior! And hello Mel."  
  
"My name's not Junior! It's Andy!"  
  
"Well that's the spirit. You're both in Orange Star's army now?"  
  
"Yeah, so? How would you know?"  
  
"Well now, that's 'cause I'm Grit! I was with Orange Star not too long ago, myself. So I'm pretty familiar with most of the military types. Well, y'all beat me this time. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other on the flip side. So long, Mel! You too, Junior!"

"Stop calling me – oof!" Andy was about to yell again as Mel elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Shut it. I've had about enough." Mel said, his eyes were full of wrath, as he saw Grit run off.

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Place: Southern Orange Star HQ

Sami had almost had her fill of losses in the last month. Being pushed back constantly was rather depressing. After avoiding most of her subordinates, she had locked herself in her office for the each and every consecutive night. Only making sure that one of her techs would bring her dinner and knock on the door and leave. As she slid on her glasses, she thumbed absently through the ten-twenty odd letters that she had received. Some were rather confusing, as she didn't understand what Mel meant by he was fighting alongside with Andy. She sighed, put away the letter and sat up. Hearing the knock on the door, she opened it, and took the lunch tray, containing today's special. Rice and veggies, she picked at it with the fork and eventually ate it. Shaking her head, she reached for a pen and paper, but just trying to write to Mel was painful. She scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the trash.

"Mmm . . .I miss you too much." She said, resting her head on the desk. Looking at the clock, it was getting late already. "It's already ten . . ." She stripped off her uniform and pulled on a clean T-shirt, and slid into the bed. Playing with the now warm silver chain that hung around her neck, she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Tomorrow will be another unfamiliar ceiling . . ." She said, wishing she was at home. Putting away her glasses, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Time: ???  
  
Place: Outskirts of Orange Star

Just as Eagle had promised, he and his men were wandering about in search of the attackers of his homeland.  
  
"Grr . . .now who could it be?"  
  
"Commander, an Orange Star battalion is headed this direction to regroup."  
  
"Ah? Excellent, I'll entertain them for a while." Eagle said with a sinister grin.

"Of course sir."  
  
"Prepare the troops!"  
  
Time: 9:00 am

Place: Western Orange Star Outskirts

Andy carefully avoided Mel's wrath, as he just saw him rend the reinforced shell of a Blue Moon tank with his fist.

"DAMN!" Mel shouted. "This is just stupid. First Olaf, then Grit. What next? Eagle!?"

". . .uh . . ."  
  
"Whatever it is, this is ANNOYING." He spotted a rock on the ground and kicked it, and watched as it flew and knocked down a bird.  
  
". . .right."  
  
"Ahem. Anyway, we're supposed to wait around here for someone or something."   
  
"Uh . . . Mel?" Andy said, pointing at something.

"What?"  
  
" . . .we've got company."  
  
". . .didn't Nell say this area was clear?"  
  
". . .yeah."  
  
". . .well then, let's give them a warm Orange Star welcome." Mel said, looking at the incoming enemy.

Time: As the battle raged . . .  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ

"Let's make this quick. We've dispatched of the main force, so our best bet is to go and capture the HQ." Mel said, as he carefully scanned the Intel. "It's poorly defended, and judging by our Green Earth foe, his forte is air combat. And since we've taken care of the skies, we're free to do as we please."  
  
"Air combat? There's only one Green Earth CO like that." Andy said.

". . .Okay . . .it is Eagle then." Mel said, realizing what he said a few days ago. "Stupid Green Earth . . .what are they doing attacking allied forces?"

"I dunno."

"Whatever it is, he better have a good reason." Mel said, as the paper cup in his hand began to smolder.  
  
Time: Two days later

Place: Green Earth HQ

"Explain yourself Eagle!" Mel said, as Eagle backed up slowly towards a door.  
  
"Not until Andy explains himself!"  
  
". . .huh? What the heck are you talking about? I've got nothing to explain." Andy said. "All I can say was I've been in field training for the last few months."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me boy!"  
  
". . .I'm not dumb, and I'm telling the truth."  
  
". . .Grr. You'll rue the day you were born for messing with me!" Eagle said, as he ran out of the command room and retreated.

". . .what was all that about Mel?"  
  
". . . I've got a bad feeling about this." Mel said.

"Huh?"  
  
" . . .remember I asked if you were in White Sun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I think that 'you' have been elsewhere too."  
  
". . ." Andy remained silent as his eyes narrowed. "Someone pretending to be me, is causing havoc across Wars World?"  
  
"Looks like it." Mel said. "Let me see if this communications channel still works." He contacted his friends in White Sun. "You go back and wait."  
  
". . .kay." Andy left.

". . .huh? Someone's calling? Weird . . ." Came a voice on the other side.

"Alice?" Mel said, as he saw the dark haired girl look up from the screen.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Mel-kun! Hi!"  
  
". . .hi."  
  
"What's going on? You haven't called since you left!"  
  
". . .uh . . .sorry."  
  
"Anyway, shall I call those two?"  
  
" . . .sure."  
  
"Gabe! Gary! Mel-kun is on the screen!"  
  
" . . .what?" Gabe peered at the com-link screen. ". . .Mel! Heya! We've managed to hold the fort while you were gone. That and we've managed to boot the 'Black army' from our lands as of now."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"Soo, how's your . . .you're not on vacation are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So what're you doing? You're in no shape to command . . .unless."  
  
"I'm commanding. Indirectly that is. And I'm better. A lot better." Mel said.

"Well, Mel's back! Sorta." Gary said as he appeared on the screen.

". . .how is everything?"  
  
"Other than we killed another couple of them dang clones, nothing really."  
  
"Well, I think the clones are everywhere else too now." Mel said.

"What!?"  
  
"Seems like 'Andy' attacked Green Earth as well." He sighed.

"Why's that?"  
  
"We just bumped into Eagle and he was pretty mad."  
  
". . .woo."  
  
"Anyway, how's Yellow Comet holding up?"  
  
"They're managing. Haven't had much contact with them lately, but all's good."  
  
"Okay. Take care you guys, I've got to investigate this further." Mel signed off and ran out the HQ and back to the waiting transport.

Time: The next day, currently late October  
  
Place: Central Orange Star Region

Upon arrival there was a battalion awaiting them. Mel looked around, to find numerous medium and small tanks waiting about, as a large man in blue pants stood there. Andy grabbed a pair of binoculars to get a better view.

"Say . . .that looks like Max."  
  
"Could be." Mel said.

"Let's go!" Andy shouted to the troops. "Let's check this out!"  
  
"Yes sir!"

The first battalion of the Orange Star Liberation Forces had arrived in the Crimson Plain region. Mel saw as the other force started to move towards them.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I got sidetracked a bit . . .but, Andy? Mel!?" Max said, surprised to see two of his own students were leading the force against Olaf. "You two freed most of Orange Star single-handedly!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mel said.

"Because of your victories, it gave the rest of the troops the morale to fight harder and push back. That and you've totally crushed Blue Moon morale."  
  
". . .woo hoo!" Andy cheered.  
  
"They've given up on trying to take over as of now, but clean up forces aren't doing so hot, so we're gonna give them some help first, then we'll continue to chase Olaf."  
  
"Hmm. Who's in charge of the clean up forces?" Mel said.

"Some girl. Red haired, slight accent, rather sweet too."  
  
". . .Sami!" Mel said with realization.

"You know her?"  
  
"I'm dating her." Mel said frowning. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Not too hot, they say she's got some sorta psychological issues or something. They're sending Rush in to provide some reinforcements."  
  
". . .hmm." Mel shook his head. "I should have stayed here . . ."

"Sami . . .do you think we'll catch up with her?" Andy said.

"You never know kiddo." Max shrugged.

". . .hmm. Ah well. Mel! Who's in command this time?"  
  
". . .huh? Oh . . .Max, your troops are still fresh right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You've got command as of now. Let's clean up the Blue Moon trash then!"  
  
"You betcha Mel!" Max cracked his knuckles. "You heard the Advisor. Move out to the north!"

End chapter.


	21. Max Strikes!

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: Within the day

Place: Battlefield, Orange Star HQ region

An explosion sounded as Max's tanks moved in and crushed all Blue Moon opposition in the area.

"Woo! This is great!" Mel said, amazed that Max managed to blitz the Blue Moon units closest to them.  
  
"You ain't seem nothing yet Mel!"  
  
"Well, that depends." Mel said. "You haven't seen me do anything yet." The younger man. He turned on his heel and looked out the window. "Hmm . . .battleships to the south. How are we dealing with those?"  
  
"We'll take em out with the subs."  
  
"Okay. But let's have them dive first. Might save our hides . . ."

"All right, you heard him! Order the captains to dive!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Time: Four days later  
  
"Yeah! We won! We won!" Andy shouted happily.

"Yep. Goes to show what a little strength can do for ya."

"Yes." Mel agreed. "One thing though. I've noticed that your indirect units suck."  
  
". . .ah . . ."  
  
"Mel's right Max." Nell said from the com-link. "You're far too clumsy. That's why you never use long range."  
  
"Why bother with that when you can simply run in and stomp them?" Max said.

"Point taken." Mel said. "However, even with your advantage, probably Andy could beat you if he had the right units and strategy."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Whatever." Mel shook his head. "Let's just go and take care of Blue Moon now. Our region of Orange Star is clean."

"That's right boys! You've cleared out your assigned area! That should raise our morale and lower Blue Moon's!" Nell said.

"Hmm. Speaking of the other areas, I need this letter, or ah . . .communiqué to be sent."  
  
"Let me guess, Sami right?"  
  
". . .yes."  
  
"I'd wish you wouldn't send these to her. It makes her an emotional jumble. I've been hearing reports that she hardly even talks to her subordinates or anything."  
  
". . ." Mel was silent.  
  
"Last report I got was that she barely pulled through, and they found her exhausted on the bed after they broke down her door to get in."  
  
"They BROKE down the door!?" Mel was aghast. This wasn't the Sami he knew. "There's something wrong."  
  
"Yes there is. Namely your absence, I'm beginning to think."  
  
". . .is she gonna group up with us?"  
  
"Seems like she is." Nell said.

". . .okay! Let's make this quick and easy then. Let's start the assault on Blue Moon. She's joining as soon as possible right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, give her a word from me." Mel pulled on his sunglasses and headed out. "Move out!"

Time: Some time that day

Place: Southern Orange Star region

Sami lay silently on her bed. She had just been released from the infirmary after passing out for a while. She sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest.

". . .ooh, my head." She groaned. She reached around her end table for her glasses. "I wish I could go home now . . .but I can't. I've gotta protect Orange Star. They depend on me. Heck, if I go home, I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it from Mel . . ." She flicked away a stray tear. "Mel . . ."  
  
A knock on the door sounded. She kept her grip on the pillow as she walked to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"Commander Sami?" The tech said carefully.  
  
"Huh? Yes?" Sami clutched the pillow closer as she eyed the tech and the envelope in her hand.

"Message from you from Nell."  
  
". . .hmm? That's new." She took the envelope. "Thank you. You're dismissed."  
  
"Thank you ma'am!"  
  
". . .I'm not that old." She sighed, closing the door, she took her seat on the bed and tore open the envelope.

Sami,

Here are your new orders. As soon as you're done in this region and once Orange Star's assault on Blue Moon is complete, you are to join them in pursuit if necessary. Mel sends his regards. As well, enclosed are the detailed files on what you need to do.  
  
Nell

Sami felt . . .odd. This time, Mel had managed to contact Nell to make his say.  
  
" . . .does he know?" She sat confused.  
  
Time: The next day

Place: Blue Moon border HQ

"Grit! Come here!" Olaf shouted.

"I'm here already. What are you bellowing about?" The cowboy shrugged.

"Bellowing? You incompetent b – "

"My apologies, oh great and exalted boss. I'm here to serve."

"That's better. You just remember your place." Olaf said smugly.

'I swear, if I didn't fall in that darned trap, I wouldn't have to put up with this crap.' Grit thought to himself. 'He's so full of horse shit.'

"Now listen. Commander Max, Andy and that cursed Advisor Mel are heading straight into our territory."

"Right. So I'm gonna wait here and . . ."  
  
"Wait!? You're not going to wait! You're going in NOW!"

" . . .Ooh. Okay . . .I get it. When duty calls, your servant Grit'll answer." The lanky man bowed. 'I'm gonna puke.'

"If I didn't know better, I might think you weren't taking this seriously." Olaf muttered.

Time: 9:00 am

Place: Blue Moon Border

"This looks like the place." Mel said, kicking a stray rock outside the courtyard.

"Yeah . . ." Andy said.

". . .well it's foggy."

". . .foggy?"  
  
"Andy, don't you see the black stuff that's preventing us from seeing a thing other than our hands in front of our faces?" Mel asked.

". . .ooh! That stuff! Right that's Fog of War right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sonja's specialty." Andy said, thinking of the Yellow Cometan girl. "How is she?"  
  
"I'm not too sure . . ." The white clad advisor said. "I can bet she's trying to hold off whoever is attacking Yellow Comet with White Sun's help.

Time: 6:00 p.m. YCST

Place: Yellow Comet / White Sun area

"Another raid!? Geez they don't give up do they?" Gabe said, as his eyes scanned the monitors. "I'll give them what for once Gary's in position." He turned to Alice. "Where is he!?"  
  
". . .uh let's see . . .he's moving in from the North."  
  
". . .all right then! Send my air units to back him up. My land forces should hold their positions until further notice!" The close combat specialist shifted uneasily as his eyes narrowed. "Hmm . . .send some reinforcements to Yellow Comet's borders as well. I think they need some help . . ."

In the Yellow Comet HQ, Kanbei's troops were holding off 'Andy's' black clad men with little difficulty. On the other hand, Sonja had bitten off more than she could chew.

"Dad – I mean father! I would appreciate some help!"  
  
". . .!!! My dear Sonja! Of course!" Kanbei said.

"Thanks father."

"Think nothing of it my dear!"  
  
"Yes father . . ." Sonja turned to look out the window. She sighed and slowly stepped out of the command room. "Father, I'm going to my room."  
  
"All right my dear. Don't be too long though."  
  
"Yes fath – daddy . . ." Sonja constantly switched what she would say to her father. It was usually when something upset her, she'd call him daddy. Making sure no one was in the hallway, she sprinted off to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Sighing, she removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand. "Andy . . .why don't you ever write?" She sighed. "You never call or anything . . .I'm not even sure you remember that I exist or not . . ." She wiped away some tears. "I'm going to get some sleep . . ." The girl undid her pigtails and slipped out of her uniform. After pulling on her pajamas, she slid into the bed and let a state of slumber take over her. Unbeknownst to her, the computer had just registered an e-mail from a M. Mah.

Time: Early December morning  
  
Place: Central Blue Moon region

"Brr . . .it's cold." Andy complained loudly. As usual, his lack of preparation to wear long sleeved and winter clothes during the campaign left him hopping about. Mel in his usual white uniform also had his long white scarf wrapped about his face. "Hey Mel, do you have any spare sweaters or something?" He shivered.

"Nope . . ."

"Aw man . . ."

"I told ya it would get cold, but ya never listen." Mel stated bluntly.

"Okay, okay. I get the point. What's our mission?"  
  
". . .I dunno." Mel shrugged. "I'm getting coffee." He strode off to the café.

"A-a-achoo!" Andy sneezed as he continued to shiver. "Say Mel . . .would you mind . . .ah nurts." He muttered, noticing his friend had already walked off to get his own drink.

Time: 10:00 am

Place: Command Central Orange Star

Andy had managed to find an extra winter uniform and wore that.

"Geez . . ." He groaned.

"Look alive Andy! Here comes Nell!" Mel said, kicking him in the shin.

"Owch!"  
  
" . . .morning boys!"  
  
"Mornin' Nell." Max said.

"Mornin." Mel said.

"Hey Nell!"

"Good to see you guys ready for your next mission!"  
  
"Yeah . . .but it's freaking freezing . . ." Andy muttered.

"Well that IS expected as you are fighting against that creep Olaf . . ." Nell said.

". . .uh . . ." Mel just raised an eyebrow.

". . .so what are we doing?"  
  
"We're gonna take this region." Nell stated. "We need to capture more properties than Olaf and hold out."  
  
". . .works for me." Max said.

"Okay, from here on end, Mel you're in command of these two!"  
  
". . .gotcha." He nodded.

"Now don't fail me!"  
  
". . .I won't. They just might . . ." Mel said.

"Hey!" Andy wanted to slug his friend, but Max stopped him.  
  
"How about we prove Mel wrong then?"  
  
"Huh? Sounds good!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet Mel?" Max said.

"I'm not really up to it. How about . . .I'll buy you new workout equipment if you can do this in . . .two weeks?" He offered.

". . .sounds good! I'm all for it!"  
  
"Wait . . .you didn't hear what I wanted if you don't do it."  
  
". . .but I thought this wasn't a . . ."  
  
"It is. Just on my terms, now if you don't manage in two weeks, I want you to . . .hehe . . .make a study guide for new Orange Star students off MY notes."

". . .whuh?"  
  
"And . . .my notes just so happen to be archived nicely in numerous notebooks."  
  
"How . . .many?"  
  
" . . .about . . .two hundred to three hundred."  
  
". . .HUH!?"  
  
". . .yep."

". . .but I was never good at paperwork." Max said.  
  
". . .unless you want Andy to do this mission, I'll give him a new set of tools, no strings attached."

". . .Okay! Okay! I'll do it!"  
  
"NO FAIR! I WANTED NEW TOOLS!"  
  
"Aw stuff it Andy, I'm gonna score some workout gear!" Max cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Okay Mel! Let's take it to Olaf!"  
  
"Of course." The advisor simply made a sweeping motion with his right arm and struck a pose. "Let's show 'em what he gets for messing with Orange Star!"

Place: Blue Moon HQ

"We're running out of chances!" Olaf groaned.

"What're you complaining about boss? It wasn't Blue Moon's to begin with. Hell I WASN'T Blue Moon's to begin with . . ."  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"It's just like common theft man! You practically BLACKMAILED me to come here. Geez."  
  
"Why you insolent . . .SHUT UP!"  
  
". . .right boss man. Anyway, Orange Star is just waiting out there . . .maybe you should do something . . ."

"Fine, you're off the hook now . . ."

Time: Later . . .

Place: Snowy Fields

"What's the mission?"  
  
"Well according to these new orders, we're to take over this deployment region and basically shoot Olaf in the foot that way."

". . .sounds good!" Max said.  
  
". . .only because you're gonna score some free junk." Andy grumbled.

"Aw stuff it Andy, it's not like you don't get your share of the fights."  
  
" . . .fine."  
  
"Now where were we? Oh right! Let's get these men out there and take out Blue Moon!"

Time: Two days into the battle

Place: Blue Moon HQ

". . .this . . .this is quite ANNOYING!" Olaf bellowed, as he caused it to snow. "This victory will be MINE!"  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ

". . .DAMMIT!!! COLD!!!"  
  
". . .I told you to get some warmer clothes . . ." Mel said simply. He was moving side to side in thought.  
  
". . .ugh. How many more to we need to capture?"  
  
". . .about . . .eight or so . . .that southern bridge is being quite bothersome." Mel shrugged it off and stared at the screen. "Thankfully, this snow only lasts a day."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Andy said.

Time: The battle's end

Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Well that's that . . ." Max said. "This territory is now Orange Star's."  
  
". . .yep."  
  
" . . .what now?"  
  
". . .I dunno. I guess we'll take out that next Blue Moon installation." Mel said.

"Who do you think we're up against?" Andy asked.

". . .Olaf's not gonna fight twice in a row . . .I know that."

". . .most likely." Max said.  
  
". . .you think that weird cowboy's gonna show up again? The one that keeps calling me Junior."  
  
". . .Grit."  
  
". . .yeah! That's his name." Andy replied.  
  
". . .that Grit . . ."

". . .something about him that bothers me." Mel said. "Ever since I saw him at the Academy . . ."

"If we do meet up with Grit, I'm gonna take him on."  
  
". . .if you say so Max." Mel said.

"I've got some questions and I want answers from him!"

". . .of course."

Time: The next day, 3:00 p.m. BMST

Place: Orange Star's Blue Moon outpost

Max had the units ready for their next assault. It was foggy and their vision at best was incredibly limited. Mel insisted he'd take command, but Max wanted to do this himself.

"But Max . . .I can . . ."

"No buts . . .there's something about this region that's been fishy."  
  
"Fine . . .but I swear . . .there's something about the En coming from these . . ."  
  
"Enough of your analytical psycho babble Mel. We know that you are an En expert with your buddies but you said this is my fight, and it's gonna be my fight right now."

". . .if you say so." Mel knew when he was beaten in an argument. "Sami . . .you've made me get soft . . ." He sighed. "Whatever then. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." He walked away.

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Grit paced along his office, leaving scuff marks on the floor with his shoes.  
  
"Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Maxie's coming and he's gonna try and tear me up! Well I reckon I can't let him do that without a fight. So come and get me Max! I'm waiting for ya partner!" Grit screamed into the com-link.

Place: Orange Star Communications

"Ooh! That smarts!" Mel groaned as he just intercepted the transmission from Grit. "Tell me why we're going up against your drinking buddy or something again?"  
  
"I don't know Mel. I just know that he's fighting for the Blue Moon and that ticks me off."  
  
". . .okay." Mel put a finger in his sore ears. "Geez, I didn't know a hick could shout so loud . . ."

"Hey Mel! I've got a transmission for you!" Andy said.  
  
"Huh? Whaddya mean?"  
  
"It's from your buddies in White Sun."

". . .White Sun . . ." Mel said softly. "Hmm . . .at least it's good to know they're alive."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Okay, if you'll excuse me then . . ." He grabbed a different set of headphones and placed them on his head. "You guys want something?"  
  
"Zat you Mel?" Came a familiar voice.

"Gabe . . ." Mel simply said in reply to the cool-headed assassin's voice.  
  
"Yep."

"What do you want?"  
  
"Hmm? Just an Intel report boss, that's all."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
"Anyway, I've got somethin' pretty trippy on hand here. As you know Commander Grit is now Blue Moon right?"  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I think he was forced into it, but that's all I got." Gabe said.

"Kay . . .thanks."  
  
"Be seeing you then . . ." Gabe said. "I think you're entering our territory eventually . . ."  
  
"Right . . .see you."  
  
"See you." Gabe signed off.

"Say . . .Max what do you know about Grit?"  
  
". . .Grit . . ." The large man muttered under his breath. "It's better that you don't know about your enemy." Max said sadly. "The more you know . . .the harder it is to kill them."

"You don't mean that do you?" Mel said stunned.  
  
"If I have to, I might have to have him executed if absolutely necessary . . ." Max sighed.

". . .I won't let you kill Grit." Mel said.

". . .what?"  
  
" . . .Listen, I don't know what you want to know or believe, but I think he was forced to fight against us." The younger man said. "Olaf probably did something . . ."  
  
". . .you're probably right Mel."  
  
"Let's just get to his HQ and hear what he's got to say . . ."  
  
"Works for me."

"Then let me help."  
  
". . .all right then."

"Hmm . . .looks like it's gonna be a partial naval battle . . ." Mel said, observing the battlefield. "All right then! Move out!"

Place: Western Blue Moon Clean up region

The red-haired girl sat on top of a crate and kicked her feet.

"Are you okay Sami?" Hikagi probed gently.

". . .I've been better ma'am."  
  
"Well we won this round Sami. That's a good thing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Anyway, I've heard the source of Orange Star victories is from a handsome young man . . ." She sighed.

"Hmph. What am I? Chopped liver?" Rush said from behind her.

"Ah! Sorry Rush . . ."

"It's all right. Anyway, we hear that you're being transferred into another battalion soon Sami, right?"  
  
". . .yeah."  
  
"Be careful then." Squall said.

". . .thanks sir." "I think I should get packed then get ready to head out." She shuffled off to the HQ, slouched slightly and weary.

". . .that girl used to be so energetic . . .what happened to her?" Rush said.

". . .I don't really know. Whatever it is, let's not question her about it. I hear she's a bit . . .off as of now."  
  
". . .hmm . . .strange girl." Squall said nodding.

Time: Some days later

Place: Blue Moon battlefield

"Grr! This is making me mad! Let's take 'em out in one fell swoop!" Max shouted, invoking Max Force. "Go! Let's show Grit who's boss!" The sound of explosions filled the foggy sky.

"Whoa!" Mel backed up as he felt the shockwaves of the explosions travel through the ground. "Crazy!"  
  
"Cool!!!" Andy shouted.

"Take that you traitor!" Max shouted into the com-link.

"I told ya Maxie! Don't rile me up!" Grit said, retaliating with an artillery salvo. "I reckon it's time to teach you a lesson!"  
  
"CRIPES!!!" Max shouted as he watched units get wiped off the map.

". . .I warned ya Max . . ." Mel said. "Should have saved it for tomorrow, more effective . . .shall I lend a hand?"  
  
". . .whaddya mean Mel!?"

". . .you'll see." The young man headed outside the HQ. Standing at the entrance, he leaned lazily against the wall. "Bring it!" He pulled out a long-barreled gun. "STRIKE!" A beam of En tore through the fog and obliterated any unit within the northeastern corner. Mel shook his head. " cough Ugh . . .not again . . ." He said, touching the corner of his mouth. ". . .blood. Why . . .?" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a tissue and wiped away the crimson liquid. Slowly making his way back to the inner HQ, he collapsed into a chair and started to snooze . . .

Time: That night . . .  
  
Place: Southern Blue Moon region

Sami lay on her newly set bed and stared into the ceiling. Life was getting boring despite the world was at war. Life was also pointless for the time being.

"Commander Sami?"  
  
". . .what is it?" She muttered.

". . .we're under attack!"  
  
"Is that all? Then retaliate."  
  
". . .yes ma'am!" The tech ran off.  
  
". . .(sigh)" She rubbed her eyes and stretched lazily. "I wanna go home. I wanna just sit and eat chocolate. I wanna see Mel . . ."

Time: Currently December

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Mel led the group to the front gates of the Blue Moon HQ and immediately began pounding on it with his fist.  
  
"SCUM! LET US IN!"  
  
"Uh . . .Mel, is that really the most effective way you have of entering an enemy base?" Max asked.

"Huh? Oh no. I have more effective means. This one's just funny." He pulled out a coin. "Heads or tails?"  
  
"Huh?" Max looked slightly confused. "Um . . .heads?"  
  
". . .all right!" Mel flicked it high into the air. "Hey!" He caught it. "Heads! You got it!"  
  
". . .so?"  
  
"Simple! Now if you didn't guess right, I would have just blown up the entire HQ, taking Grit with it. But since you DID get it right, I'm just gonna knock down the door! Well . . .knock isn't the right word but . . .you'll see!" He placed his hand on the metal gate. "Burst Flame!" A blinding flash lit the area as the iron bars glowed red, then a loud creaking was heard as the bars bent inwards and collapsed to the ground.

". . .must you always do something weird when you take over an HQ?" Max said.

". . .I don't have to . . .but . . .where's the fun in that?" He said shrugging.

". . .uh . . .okay." Max said.

". . .I'll leave and Grit to talk. If you need me, I'll be sitting out here playing cards or something." Mel said, kicking over an empty munitions crate and pulled out a deck of cards. "All right guys! Break time!"

"All right!" The soldiers shouted as they took a seat with the advisor and started a couple rounds of black jack.

Max slowly made his way into the Blue Moon fortress.

". . .Hmm."  
  
" . . .huh? Whoa! It's Max!" Grit said surprised just as he was about to run away.

". . .Grit!"  
  
" . . .well . . ."  
  
"Explain yourself! What are you doing here?"

"Well I . . ." Grit was starting to explain just as the sound of a recon rushing INTO the HQ was heard.

Place: Outside

"Huh? Wuzzat?" Mel said staring into the distance. "EH!? IT COULDN'T BE!!!" In the horizon an Orange Star recon was heading STRAIGHT for the Blue Moon HQ.

"MEL! MEN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Nell shouted from her seat.

". . .AIYA!!! MOVE IT!!!" Mel said, leaping out of the path of the vehicle.

'Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!' The tires stopped dead in front of the two COs.

". . .Grit!" Nell said, out of breath.

". . .Nell! What are you doing here!?" Max said confused.

". . .Nelly, long time no see . . ." Grit said softly.

". . .Max. Could you . . .could you go out for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah . . .sure." He said, rather annoyed. He stepped out for a moment. Outside, Mel was shaking the dust off his coat and was muttering about the general stupidity of the latest event.

"Why are they so damn stupid!? I swear, just in the middle of a card game they DRIVE INTO the base. Gimme a break! Only I would do that!"

". . .what the hell did you just say Mel?"  
  
". . .huh? Oh that was nothing important." Mel said, reverting back to English. "So . . .what's Nell doin' here?"  
  
"I dunno. She told me to get out."  
  
". . .ah, must be personal. But don't ask me, I'm just a coffee high lunatic right now." He tossed his coat aside and had his hands behind his head. "It's not often I can find some free time to goof off now and then."

". . .you're a strange one Mel."  
  
". . .eh? If you ask me, Andy's the strange one. He's got a girlfriend, but he never contacts here EVER. I'd say THAT'S strange."

". . .I guess."  
  
" . . .but then again, Sami's strange too. Must run in the family . . ." He stretched lazily.

Back in the HQ, Nell was talking to Grit.

". . .are you all right? You look well. I was getting worried since the attacks."  
  
"I've been fine. How are you holding up? You and Max hitting it off?"

"So is that why you left? You thought it was because of Max's feelings for me and because he's your friend you . . ."

"Whoa! Hold your horses Nelly! Let me set you right, I did it cause that's who I am and what I do. I'll go where I need to go and do what I need to do . . .but there's more, but I'm not saying, so that's it darlin."

". . .oh."

"Anyway, I couldn't leave old fatso, so well . . .whatever. I'm not saying no more." Grit stood silently.

"Oh Grit . . ." Nell said. ". . .okay . . ." She wiped away a tear.

Meanwhile, in the outer compound of the HQ, the sound of treads moving alerted Max.

"Huh!? What's that?"  
  
". . .what's what?" Mel said, looking about.

"Listen." Max said.

". . .I don't see anything in this bloody . . .HOLY CRAP!!!" Mel shouted as tanks were headed straight at them to rescue Grit.

"Get down!" Max said to the troops. "Prepare to hold 'em off!"

"Max! Toss me my coat!" Mel shouted from the other side of the compound.

"How!?" Max shouted back  
  
"It's got enough heavy junk in it! Just bunch it up and chuck it at me!"

". . .if you say so . . ." Max said worried. "Here goes!"  
  
'Clunk!'

"Ow." Mel said rubbing his head. "Geez . . .that smarts!" Pulling out his gun, he hid behind some crates. "Lousy Blue Moon, interrupting our interrogation session. Let's see if they can take a little En!" Leaping out of hiding and into full view of the tank driver's Mel aimed the En Rifle. "Show me what you're made out of scum! Strike!" He shouted, as the shot from his gun became a beam of light tearing across the concrete surface of the HQ.

"Yaaa!!!" Soldiers screamed as the beam of En annihilated them.

"Give me a break, can't even dodge that!?" Mel taunted as he pulled his coat back on. "Anymore?"  
  
". . .there's probably not gonna be anymore from the next 20 miles . . ." Max said, estimating how far the residual light went. "You've probably killed them all."

". . .I hope so . . .I don't think I can keep up launching assaults like that constantly." He said, paling. "Ugh . . . I hope Sami's doing okay. But . . .why would they come here?"  
  
". . .Grit's still in there remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . .they have to save him."  
  
". . .but what are we gonna do now? Nell and Grit are probably wondering what the commotion is about . . ." Max griped.

"Yeah . . .say whatever happened to Andy?"  
  
"I think we left him in the HQ."  
  
". . .oh. Right. Contact him. We're going ASAP."  
  
". . .right." Max headed off.

". . .Now to see what's going on in there." The advisor walked off. Max turned to see the young man's back to him, but failed to see the blood that dripped from Mel's face as he walked.

Place: Inside the HQ

". . .Whatever that was, I've had enough." Grit said. "See ya Nelly." He turned on his heel and ran out of the HQ from the back. "Take care!"

". . .Grit. Good . . .bye."

". . .he's gone isn't he?" Mel said, stopping the blood flow with a bloody towel.

". . .not again?"  
  
". . .strangely . . .yes."  
  
". . .perhaps you should be more careful Mel."  
  
". . .yeah . . .good idea Nell."

". . .say Mel . . .what would you say, if someone special to you was coming back soon?"  
  
"That depends . . .because I know that my family is gone, so that'd be impossible . . ."  
  
"Of course I can't bring them back . . .but what if someone else that was special to you?"  
  
". . .you don't mean?"  
  
"Yes . . .I do mean it."  
  
". . .it'd be the best thing yet!"  
  
"Of course Mel."  
  
"Thanks Nell!"  
  
" . . .no, thank you." She gave him a smile and jumped back into the recon. "Back to the HQ driver!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" And she soon sped off out of the Blue Moon HQ and into the distance.

". . .Hmm. Heh." I guess that's over and done with. Time to go and meet up with her . . ."

End Chapter


	22. Heartfelt Reunion

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: A day later

Place: Orange Star HQ at the Green Earth – Blue Moon border

"Oi . . .what the hell is going on?" Mel muttered as he kicked his feet up onto his desk.

"Eh . . .stupid stragglers, don't worry, our reinforcements will take care of 'em." Andy said.

"Works for me Andy." The white clad advisor said as he sipped his drink.

". . .who do you reckon the new officer is?"

"From what I understand, from my conversation with Nell . . .it's Sami."

"Eh!? Sami!?"

"Bingo."  
  
"What . . .what the HECK is she doing coming here!?"

"Luck of the draw I figure." Mel shrugged. The sound of tank treads and marching was nearing.

"Hmm . . .must be them."

"Most likely . . .go greet 'em or something Andy."

"Haha . . .yes sir!"

"Call me sir again Andy, then I'll shoot you in the arse."

". . .yikes!" The boy ran off.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Outside

"Ooh . . .what am I doing here? This is POINTLESS!" Sami whined.

"Miss? Uh . . .what are our orders miss?"

"Hmm? Right, at ease everyone, we've arrived. I'll go talk to whoever's in charge there. The red head mumbled as she opened the door to the HQ. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Mel was right! Sami!" Andy shouted.

"Eh? Andy!?"

"How are you?"

"Other than the crappyness factor of being homesick and missing Mel . . .oh I'm just DANDY." She said, looking incredibly weary.

". . .oh."

"Andy . . ." She sighed as she hugged him.

"Gah! Get off me! Get off me! Hug Mel or something!"

"Don't tease me . . .he's not here . . ." She said tearing up.

"Whaddya mean!? Don't ya know? He's the advisor in Orange Star."

". . .huh!?"

"Hello 'mi." Came a mellow voice.

". . .!"

"Miss me?" Mel said as he walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Mel!" She practically jumped on top of him and took him to the ground.

"I'll take that as a definite yes." Mel groaned from the floor.

"Ooh, what are you doing here?" She asked sitting on his chest.

"I'm the Advisor . . ."

"Meaning?"

"I get to boss you guys around."

"Mel!" She scolded.

"Eh, sorry, but it's true."

". . .oh what!?

"Hmm . . .you didn't know I went back to Orange Star?"

"No . . ."

"I put it in my letter to you." He frowned.

". . .which one? Each one made me cry . . ."

". . .uh . . .the blood soaked one." Mel said.

". . .ooh, that one. I kinda got that one really wet on one part so I couldn't read it anymore and thought it wasn't important . . ."

". . .Sa – mi . . .almost EVERY one of the paragraphs in my letters to you WERE important . . ."

". . .ooh sorry . . ." She whined softly.

". . .it's okay . . ."

"Uh . . .are you two quite done yet?" Andy said.

". . .hmm? Oh. Yeah. Sami, off, now." Mel said pushing the girl off him. "Ugh . . .did you gain weight!?"

'SMACK!'

"Damn that felt good!" Sami said.

". . .sorry I asked . . ."

"And no I didn't gain weight Mel."

". . .then WHY did you just slap me?" He asked holding his cheek. "Ow . . ."

"I really needed to hit something . . ." Sami admitted.

". . .you hit your boyfriend the second he asks something personal?"

". . .I haven't seen you for such a long time, and I was frustrated . . .sorry." She said.

"Right. Let's just get your stuff and get set to move soon."

"Well . . .okay." She nodded. "Just one note . . .Olaf's headed towards Yellow Comet just to let you know."  
  
"I see . . ."

"Another thing . . .SOMEONE is blocking our way."

"Someone?"  
  
"Looks like Green Earth . . ." Sami said.

". . .Green Earth!? What are they doing here!?" Mel said jumping up.

"I'm not sure . . ."

". . .whatever it is, I intend to get them out of my way!" He reached into his coat and was about to pull out his gun.

"Wait . . ." Sami grabbed his arm.

"Huh? No Sami, let me deal with Eagle."  
  
"No Mel . . .let me." She grinned. "I'll show you that I've improved over the last few months!"  
  
"But . . .your reports . . ."  
  
"That's because you weren't there. But since you're here now . . .let me prove it to you that those are wrong!" She insisted

". . .whoa . . .okay, if you say so . . ." Mel was slightly shocked.

"Another thing, if I need your help, I'm going to tell you! So don't think you can just barge in a play hero all of a sudden!"  
  
". . .right."  
  
"Well then, I'm off!" She ran off to the command center.

"Ugh . . ." Mel groaned as he fell into his chair. "What . . .just happened!?"

"Looks like Sami just backed you into a corner again . . ." Andy said.

". . .as usual . . ." The advisor sighed. "Why me?"  
  
". . .because you were the one who managed to actually beat her in a sim battle?"  
  
"Don't remind me . . ." He mumbled. "It pisses her off anytime I mention it . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Ah well . . .let her do her thing . . .I'm going to get a caffeine jolt . . ." He stood up and headed off to his office.

Time: Evening . . .  
  
Place: Cafeteria

"Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel!"  
  
"What, what, what, what, what!?"

"I missed you!"  
  
" . . .I noticed . . ." Mel said as Sami was practically hugging him to death. "Ack . . . 'mi . . ."

"Mmm." She kept her deathgrip around the young man.

". . .aiya . . ."

"Ooh it was soo horrible! It was cold and lonely and boring and . . ."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .could you please let go of my neck?" He gasped.  
  
". . .oops! Sorry!" She loosened her grip.

"Sami, I know you're . . .uh . . . slightly unbalanced at the moment, so just please sit down and calm down . . ." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Mmph . . . that's no fun . . ."  
  
"What? All losses and no Mel make Sami a very unhappy person?"  
  
"Basically." She nodded.

". . .Oi." He sighed.

"Uh huh, now . . .we really need to catch up!"  
  
". . .do we?"  
  
"Well . . .yeah, I think so." She leaned against him.  
  
". . .heh . . .fine Sami." He nodded. "So how'd today's fight go?"  
  
"Well . . .considering the lousy fog outside today . . .I can't really say . . ." She said.

"I see . . ."  
  
"Well, has anything else interesting happened lately?"  
  
"Not remotely."  
  
"Phooey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Usually you have something interesting to say."  
  
"No I don't . . ."

". . .ah well. So what have you been up to lately?"  
  
". . .nothing really other than sitting at home, then hanging around Orange Star . . ."  
  
"Ah . . .you're boring Mel."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Well . . .geez." She wrapped her arms around him. "I better find something to make you less boring."

". . .hmm."  
  
"Mel . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever leave again."  
  
". . .I won't."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She said wiping away a stray tear.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "Come on. No more tears, I'm here . . ."  
  
". . .mmm." She leaned on him.

Time: Later

Place: OS HQ

"Any signs of enemy movement?" Mel asked.

"No sir . . ."  
  
" . . .apparently you're new here. You don't know the rules yet huh newbie?" Mel said giving the female technician a death glare.

". . .what . . .what do you mean?" She asked. Just then, one of Andy's techs grabbed her by the collar and dragged her off. "Yeek!"  
  
"I'll just explain it to you once Anne." He said.

"Explain what!?"  
  
"Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever call Mel 'Sir'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he'll hang you upside down and toss pop cans at you."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"No I'm serious. Ask Jake there."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Now back to work."

"Heh." Mel chuckled. "All good as usual . . ."

". . .are all the techs this scared of you Mel?" Sami asked giving him a wry smile.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Can't they like sue for harassment or something?"  
  
"Nah. They still love me to bits."  
  
". . .really?"  
  
"Hey, they've won HOW many battles with my help?"  
  
". . .a lot?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Will I win battles with your help?" Sami asked.

". . .most likely."  
  
"Good. You know I hate to lose."  
  
". . .ah . . .no comment." Mel said remembering some various details.

". . .fine. So now what? Are we . . .off duty for now?"  
  
"I guess so." Mel said wiping his brow. "I'm off." He headed out.

"Hey wait up!" Sami ran after him.

". . .what?"  
  
"You're gonna go to bed aren't you?"  
  
" . . .yeah." He yawned.

". . .well then. I'm coming too!"  
  
". . .hmm? Mel not understanding here."  
  
". . .show me who has which room Mel!"  
  
" . . .eh. All right."

Time: The next day

Place: OS HQ

Mel blinked as the light struck his eyes. Trying to move off his bed, he felt something weigh him down.

". . .hmm?" He mumbled.

". . .zzz . . ."

". . .ah." Using his usual Sami removal measures, he simply reached down and poked her in the ribs, causing her to squeak with surprise and jump off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!" She complained rubbing her sore bottom.  
  
". . .morning." He said sitting up.

"You really didn't have to do that!" She whined.

". . .sorry." He then looked at her oddly.

". . .why are you looking at me like that?" She said peering through her glasses.

". . .there's something weird . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .I can't put my finger on it . . .but . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
" . . .oh! Right. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" He yelled.

"Eek! Don't do that!" She said covering her ears.

". . .sorry. But I can't help it. Your face seems empty . . ."

". . .they made me cut it . . ." She sighed.

". . .grr."  
  
"Don't hold a grudge over it . . .it'll grow back." She said.

". . .hmm. Fine." Mel then eyed her again.

"What now!?"  
  
" . . .why are you in my room?" He asked.

"Uh . . ."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
". . .I missed you . . .that's all. You don't have to get all . . ."  
  
"Indignant?"

"Yeah!"  
  
" . . .sorry." He said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"  
  
". . .nothing yet. But I can feel it . . ."

"Hmm."  
  
" . . .ah well . . .hope it really is just nothing." Mel said.

". . .hmm."

Place: Green Earth's HQ

Eagle muttered as he paced the room. Drake was worried his friend would pass out from walking in circles.

"Dammit! Why are they here!? And most of all . . .who's commanding them!?" He swore as he continued his circle.

"Uh . . .maybe you should stop going around like that, you're likely to get seasick . . ." Drake said.

"Dammit Drake! Don't interrupt me! I'll show those Orange Star dogs who's boss!"

"But I could have sworn it wasn't them that attacked Green Earth . . .their units were black."  
  
"Big deal Drake! It's called PAINT."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"And I SAW Andy with my own two EYES! I know it's them!"

". . .very well Eagle . . .shoot away . . ." Drake muttered as he headed out. "I know it that those Orange Star boys aren't up to no good. I wager something's fishy."  
  
"Ah, Captain Drake?"  
  
"Aye matey?"  
  
"There's a communiqué for you."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." He headed to the communications room. "Hmm . . .who would want to speak to me?"  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Came a female voice.

". . .who's there?"  
  
"This is Sonja from Yellow Comet!"  
  
" . . .ah . . .hello there missy."  
  
"Captain Drake? Oh good, it is you."  
  
"Yes it is I. What's the matter?"  
  
"There's something funny . . ."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes . . .apparently . . .someone that looks like Andy has been attacking the other countries lately . . .and well, that's rather fishy. Also Mel and his friends have confirmed it, as they have captured, then killed on of these . . . 'clones' as you will."  
  
". . .Mel? Here!?"

"You look pale Captain." Sonja said.

". . .hmm. That means Eagle is in for some trouble isn't he?"  
  
". . .basically yes."  
  
". . .well then . . .I'll say nothing to him as of now."  
  
". . .good idea Captain . . ." Sonja nodded. "Good bye."  
  
"Goodbye Sonja." Drake did likewise. "Be careful now in your searching."  
  
"I will. Don't worry." She said.

"Now I think I'll go back to Green Earth and get ready . . .aye, that's the ticket." He headed off.

Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
Mel blinked as he tried to look through the constantly shifting En Fog.

"Gah . . .stupid, stupid, stupid." He groaned.

"What's the matter?"  
  
"How the heck can we hit what we can't see!?" He said.

". . .I dunno."  
  
"Exactly!" Mel said as he started to rant on mindlessly.

". . .uh oh." Sami said to herself. "He's lost it again."  
  
"And then the bombers come flying in kicking ass and then the MMPH!" He was suddenly interrupted.

"Ssh." Sami said after removing her lips from his. "It's no good if you start raving on idiotically."

". . .uh . . ." Mel turned slightly red.

"Another thing . . ." She said licking her lips. "Try not to use too much toothpaste . . .it takes like some sort of funky peppermint."

". . .heh." He nodded. "Fine."

"Now hold still . . .I think I may have missed a spot." She was about to give him another peck on the cheek just as Andy walked in.

"Oy! Get a room you two!" He shouted. That triggered the usual response.

". . . ANDY!"  
  
" . . . ANDY!"  
  
"Uh oh." He said worried.

"DIE!" The two chased him out of the room and caught him, beat him up and then shoved him into a nearby trashcan.

"That's better." Sami said.

"Uh huh." Mel nodded satisfied with their handiwork. "Ah well, back to work huh 'mi?"  
  
"Yeah . . .let's kick Eagle's butt and get this over with. I wanna go home."  
  
". . .already?"  
  
"Yeah . . .I miss my nice comfy bed." She sighed.

". . .more like the nice comfy bed at my house."  
  
". . .same difference." She said giggling, then her face went serious. "Honestly though . . .I wish this stupid war was over, it really seems to be something horrible right now, with all the death and destruction. Don't you feel the same?"  
  
". . .yeah."

"Mmm." She sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

". . .what's the matter 'mi?"  
  
"You know . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
" . . .nothing . . .I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Oh . . .uh . . .one thing . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ahem . . ." Mel motioned to her pressing closer against him. "You have a JOB to do right now."  
  
"Oh . . .right!" She moved away from him as her face reddened. "Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay . . ."

"Ah . . .right! Okay everybody! Let's move!"

Time: Jan 4, two days later

Place: Orange Star

". . .zzz . . ." Sami snored softly on the couch in Mel's office.

". . .wha? She's here again." Mel said raising an eyebrow. "Hey! 'mi!"  
  
" . . .mmm."  
  
"Morning sleepyhead."  
  
". . .meanie."  
  
". . .what?"  
  
". . .you woke me."

". . .but . . .it's . . ."  
  
"I don't care right now. I'm tired." She curled up into a fetal position and pulled the sheets over her head.

". . .but it's our anniversary . . ." Mel said. "Ah . . .happy anniversary 'mi." He said as he pulled the sheets down.

"Wha . . .?"

". . .you forgot OUR anniversary!?"  
  
". . .hmm?"  
  
". . .I can't believe you." Mel said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

". . .thank you . . ." She said.

". . .are you gonna stay sleeping there?"  
  
". . .yep." She said shifting. "Take over for today or something . . ." She said yawning.

". . ." Mel sat on his bed and thought for a moment. 'How does one get one's cute, yet irritable girlfriend off the couch and back to work?'

". . .mmm. Not like home, but comfy nonetheless." She said nestling deeper into the couch cushions.

". . .Sami . . .please wake up!"  
  
". . .no. Sleepy."  
  
". . .don't make me use unorthodox methods!"  
  
". . .blah."  
  
". . .c'mon! Please!?"  
  
". . .no."  
  
". . ." He sighed. "Might as well take some photos . . ." He reached into his bag for his camera. "Cheese 'mi." He snapped a picture of her half-asleep on the couch.

". . .wha . . .? What was that?"  
  
"A camera. Polaroid. Hmm . . ." He pulled out the picture as it developed. "Cute."  
  
". . .huh?"  
  
"You look cute." Mel said. "Especially how you curl up like that so that your underwear shows."

". . .eek! You!" She said blushing furiously as she pulled her shirt down to cover herself up.

". . .ah . . .see?" He showed her the photo.

"Mel!" She continued to blush.

" . . .meh." He shrugged. "Time to get to work Sami."  
  
"But . . .but I'm TIRED!"  
  
"I know . . ." He said raising an eyebrow. "But since you forgot, I'm not giving you that present I had gotten earlier." He teased.

"Eh!? No fair!" She pouted.

". . .how about this? You go and do your job and then I'll think about it."  
  
" . . .mmm." She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hmm?"  
  
"You . . ." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "How about now?

". . .what do you mean now?"  
  
"Can I have it please?"  
  
". . .haha. Fine." He opened his bag and pulled out a wrapped object. "Here."

". . .ooh. What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it'll be any good around now . . .but you never know. I thought it looked nice."

"Hmm?" She carefully tore open the wrapping. "Eh? Mel . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're crazy!" She said holding up the dress.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've always wanted one like this."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.

"Your welcome. Now can we get back to work?" He asked.

"Yes sir Commander Mel sir!" She said giving him a grin and off balance salute.

". . . ah . . .you're terrible." He said laughing.

Time: Within a week's time

Place: Green Earth HQ

"Hehe." Mel chuckled sinisterly as he let go of the side of the Transport Copter.

"Whoa! The enemy's made it to our base! Stop them at all costs!" The Green Earth Guards shouted.

"It's not gonna be easy for you guys to stop us!" Mel said. "Catch this!" He tossed a smoke grenade over at them, and ran into the cloud.

". . .! Where is he!?"  
  
"I dunno! (cough) I can't see a thing! That jerk!"  
  
"I'll find him! I'll – oof!" The guard fell down into the pavement.

"What the? Respond! We need back – argh!"

"Haha! Got your pass cards!" Mel was the only one standing as he grinned crookedly in front of the gate.

"Good job Mel!" Sami said hopping out of the copter and headed over to the gate.

"Too easy. Last time, gate breaking meant actually blowing it up." He shrugged.

"And what's so different this time around?"  
  
"The guards have these." He handed her a key card.

"Ooh. How convenient for us." She said.

"Exactly."  
  
"Okay . . .let's go. I want to have a word with Commander Eagle."

"As do I . . ."  
  
Time: Moments later

Place: Command Central of Green Earth

"Eagle . . ."  
  
" . . .you two!"  
  
". . .what are you doing attacking us?" Mel demanded, not noticing as his voice grew louder and darker with each word.

". . .because . . ."  
  
"Because what?" Mel had already grabbed the Green Earth commander by the lapels and his sword was dangerously hovering over his throat.

". . .I have my reasons boy! Lightning Strike!" He managed to shake Mel loose as electricity jolted through him.

"Urk . . .you!" Mel readied his sword as his eyes glowed red. "I'll cut you to pieces!" He lunged at Eagle and smashed him into a wall. "DIE!" he continued to repeatedly smash Eagle into the metal wall, leaving a large dent.

"MEL! Stop!" Sami screamed.  
  
". . .S . . .Sami?"  
  
". . .stop . . .just stop . . .can't you see he's had enough?" She said pointing to Eagle.

". . .ah . . .right . . .so he has . . ." Mel said, his voice eerie and disturbing. " . . .very well . . .I'll let you go this time around Eagle . . ." Mel then collapsed face down onto the ground.

". . .what just happened to him?" Eagle said looking slightly freaked.

". . .I have no clue." Sami said.  
  
". . .interesting . . .but it doesn't concern me. I shall be off! I swear if we meet again, it won't be the same!" Eagle limped off.

". . .ah . . .Mel you're useless." Sami muttered as she dragged her boyfriend out of the base.

Time: Later that day

Place: Mel's office

". . .Mel?" Sami asked sitting on a chair.  
  
"Huh? Yeah?" Mel said groaning.

"Out of curiosity . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"

". . .do you have some sort of multi-personality disorder or something?"  
  
"Eh? Why?"  
  
"Because sometimes . . .you're well you . . .then others you're completely psycho and want to kill things."

". . .huh!?"  
  
"Hmm . . .you're not sure?"  
  
"Kinda . . ."  
  
"But you just did it when you . . .weird."  
  
"Did I pass out or something? I don't remember a thing." He said rubbing his head.

"Yeah! You did pass out after you beat Eagle senseless."  
  
". . .eh!?"  
  
"You were gonna cut him in two after he gave you a shock."  
  
". . .uh!?"  
  
". . .you have NO clue whatsoever!?"  
  
"Uh . . .nope."  
  
"Hmm . . .so you probably are suffering from it . . ."  
  
". . .hmm." Mel thought carefully. "I'm not too sure."  
  
Later . . .  
  
After Sami had left, Mel sat by himself and decided to see if there was something in his head.

"Hmm . . ." 'Anyone in there?'

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?' Came a voice in his head.

"Whoa! What the!?"

'Do be quiet! I can't have you going about screaming like a maniac every time you 'talk' to me.'

'Who are you?'

'I dunno.'

'Really now?' Mel was unconvinced.

'Not really. I just can't tell you.'

'Damn.'

'Sorry.' The voice muttered.

'Tell me.'

'I'll tell you when you NEED to know. Not when you WANT to know.'

' . . .hmph.'

'Sorry Mel.'

'So am I crazy now?'

'Nope. I am though.'

'Huh?'

'I take it you do know you go berserk right?'

'Yeah.'

'That's me taking over.'

' . . .what . . .are . . .you?'

'Like I said, can't tell you . . .yet.'

'Why?'

'Like I said before.'

'Damn.'

'Ooh, looks like Sami's coming.' The voice said.

'Eh?'

'She's the cutie whose butt I kicked through you that first time around.'

'You remember it!?' Mel was surprised.

'Yup. She has a cute body.'

'But I thought . . .'

'She's cute, you're very lucky Mel.'

'But . . .' Mel cut himself off.

'Oh well . . .back to mindlessness . . .'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'By going into 'my' state, I drain your energy . . .a LOT of your energy.'

' . . .is that true?'

'Yeah . . .like that fight with the 'man in black', hoo . . .I used LOTS of your En, as well you used a LOT to start with already.'

'No wonder I got ill . . .'

'Yeah . . .but seeing your friends did make you get better over time as you didn't have to command.'

'But what about all that blood I coughed up?'

'Oh . . .that, my bad . . .I was forced to use internal stored En just to survive and . . .well that might have caused slight damage to your body.'

'You call puking blood 'slight' damage!?' Mel asked in disgust.

' . . .yeah.'

'Hmph.'

'Ah . . .oh? Sami's not in her underwear?' The voice was disappointed.

'Pervert.'

'That's the last time I saw her . . .and that's the last thing she was wearing. Heh. Pink if I recall correctly.'

'Hmm . . .'

'You should have seen me before however.'

'When?'

'Your friends happened to tape you . . .or 'me' fighting that time.'

'Ooh yeah. I remember . . .that was you.'

'Yep . . .now goodbye, I need to rest Mel.'

'Wait! Wait!' "Damn! He's gone!" Mel said out loud.

"Who is?" Sami asked walking in.

"Huh . . .? Oh nothing really."  
  
". . .right." She walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. "Hmm . . .not even remotely feverish."  
  
". . .what?"  
  
". . .are you absolutely sure you're okay?" She said looking worried.

". . .yeah."  
  
"All right then." She walked off. "I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me."  
  
". . .kay 'mi."

Time: The next morning

Place: Mel's room

Packing up his belongings and luggage again, Mel got ready to set off to their next target, Yellow Comet.

"Ah . . .it's a good day." He turned to see Sami half-asleep on the couch. ". . .eh?"  
  
"Mmm . . ."

". . .morning."  
  
" . . .huh? Oh . . .morning Mel." She yawned as she stretched.

"We're setting off soon."  
  
". . .oh." She smoothed down her shirt. "Okay . . .now shoo! I need to get changed.

"Fine . . .geez . . .you still sleep an awful lot don't you?"

"Nya." She stuck out her tongue. "I happen to like my sleep."  
  
"Very well . . .I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay!" She waved to him as he walked out.End of Chapter

A/N: Uh . . .yeah same as last time . . .I was on major hiatus . . .sorry. And . . .does anyone really care to read about these anyway? (shrugs) Oh well. Might as well finish the story . . .


	23. Sidechapter 1 En License Assessment

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Sidestory Chapter  
  
En License Assessment  
  
Time: Who knows? This IS a sidestory after all  
  
Place: Orange Star  
  
"License Assessment?" Andy asked as he carefully read an official Nationally addressed letter.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Mel said as he polished his sword.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
". . .eh."  
  
"Well?" Andy asked.  
  
"Um . . .you have to go through a test to renew or get your En Fighting Usage License. And ALL good COs need one anyway . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"You just got yours during that summer. I've had my since I was 12." He said admiring the light gleaming from his sword.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Anyhow . . .I need to go and check on something."  
  
"Oh . . .okay."  
  
"By the way . . .I'll see you at the test. I'll need to go for my three year renewal."  
  
"How come you only need to go every three years?"  
  
"This is your first assessment . . .then you go every three years afterwards."  
  
"Oh! Cool!"  
  
"It's not that cool Andy. Most people end up lying unconscious after these tests. It's an all out En fight."  
  
". . .crap. I hate those! It's painful!"  
  
"Pfeh, you'll be fine."  
  
"Huh . . .I hope you're right." Andy said.  
  
Time: Some time later  
  
Place: Battlefield Grounds  
  
"The objective of the assessment is to test your skills in En use and combative skill. The first test is only for B – class and higher users. Please head towards the target practice zone. Any C – class officers please head towards the Sim Battle station for your testing." Nell said.  
  
"Ooh! Mel, there you are!" Sami squealed as she saw the white clad young man shuffle to the target area.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You showed up to the assessment! Why?"  
  
". . .I need to renew my license . . .what else?"  
  
"Ooh! Wanna help me warm-up while we wait for our turns?"  
  
". . .lemme check the schedules . . ." He said staring at the huge vid screens. "Huh . . .not anytime soon then. Lousy alphabetical orders . . ."  
  
"Um . . .just a question . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we supposed to do during this test thing?"  
  
"Hmm . . .skills test, which varies from long range to short range combat . . .and various other techniques."  
  
". . .meaning?"  
  
"Well do you want to practice or not? Bring it on!" Mel struck a fighting stance.  
  
". . .right here!?"  
  
"Why not? No one cares, I've done it millions of times."  
  
". . .but . . ."  
  
"I'm not gonna go easy on you today of all days."  
  
". . .fine! Let's go!"  
  
Time: Within about . . .50 seconds . . .  
  
"Owie . . ." Sami whimpered as she slowly sat up on the ground.  
  
"Sorry . . ." Mel said realizing he overdid it ever so slightly, as he offered her his hand.  
  
". . .mmm." She pouted.  
  
"Couldn't help it Sami . . ."  
  
"Meanie!" She said kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mel hopped about grabbing his leg. "Geez!"  
  
"Next time don't go so rough okay?" She said.  
  
"Fine . . .I said I was sorry already . . ."  
  
"Okay . . .you're forgiven!" She said hugging him.  
  
". . ."  
  
"I actually don't have to do the combat test . . .but I wanted to pick a fight with you anyway. Nya." She said giggling.  
  
". . .nya? . . .wait. What!? Then why'd you want to fight anyway!?"  
  
"So I could get some practice. Even though it only lasted 50 seconds!"  
  
"Wha . . .Sami!" He tried to grab her as she bounded off. "Why you little!"  
  
"I'll pay you back! I promise!" She said giving him a wink.  
  
". . .!" He reddened.  
  
"Not like that you perv!"  
  
". . .you're such a tease . . ." He said kissing her cheek. "Later okay?"  
  
"Heehee!" She blushed. "See you later then!" She jogged off.  
  
Time: Hours later . . .  
  
"Ya-SHA!" Mel shouted as he brought down his sword.  
  
'Clang!'  
  
"Holy CRAP!" Andy said as he rolled out of the way.  
  
"Stop moving! Blade Pulse!"  
  
"Shockwave!" The two attacks nullified each other.  
  
"Heh . . .pretty good . . .now stand up to this! Destruction Blade!" Mel unleashed one of his CO attacks. To most normal people, the only see Mel standing on the same spot as his foe flinches in pain. But to others . . .  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Andy screamed, just as the lightning quick attacks were about to strike.  
  
"Time's up! Good work! Both of you!" Nell said as the round was over.  
  
". . .wha . . .phew . . ." Andy relaxed, just to find Mel and a sword hovering over his throat. "Huh!?"  
  
"Damn!" Mel said. "I just wanted to test my upgraded Destruction Blade attack . . .you're lucky this time around Andy!"  
  
". . .yeah . . .I guess I am." Andy said as Mel sheathed his sword.  
  
'Clink'  
  
". . .haha! Perhaps the next person to fight me won't be as lucky!" Mel laughed.  
  
"Heh. That I've got to see!"  
  
Time: Round 2  
  
"Gah!" An officer groaned as Gabe kicked him hard in the face.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Gabe laughed as he ran past his foe and drove his knee into his back.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Yahoo!" Jumping up and spinning his leg around, Gabe caught him straight in the gut.  
  
"Argh!" With that, he flew out of the ring with a thud.  
  
"Ooh yeah, I'm good!" He said laughing.  
  
"And on to round 3!" Nell announced.  
  
"Hey Gabe!" Gary shouted.  
  
". . .aw crap . . .you mean I have to fight YOU!?"  
  
"Guess so!"  
  
". . .gimme a break! I can't fight my own team – "  
  
'WHAM!' Gary already kicked his friend in the head.  
  
"OW! What the heck was that for!?"  
  
"Just shut up and fight me!"  
  
Place: Café  
  
Mel sat watching the TV screen showing the various fights.  
  
". . .huh, that's just bad luck." He commented as he saw that his friends were busily smashing each other into the ground.  
  
". . .so . . .who's your next fight Mel?" Sami asked.  
  
". . .looks like . . .I'm done."  
  
"Hmm . . . that's no fun then."  
  
"Meh . . .they know better than to pick fights with me."  
  
". . .huh." Sami took a sip out of her chocolate milk. "Mmm . . ."  
  
"Is that all you like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmm . . .looks like no one won this time around." He said pointing to the screen as time ran out.  
  
". . .well goes to show how well-matched your friends are."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
". . .are you sure you don't have another fight?"  
  
"Yes. I'm done."  
  
"Wow . . .that was boring then." Sami said.  
  
"I'm done . . ."  
  
"But . . .isn't the hero of the fic supposed to do like constant fighting and look damn cool while doing it at the same time?"  
  
". . .yeah, so?"  
  
". . .then this is BORING."  
  
"No . . .this is a sidestory."  
  
". . .oh. Interesting concept." Sami said.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'll discuss my future dreams!"  
  
". . .eh?"  
  
"Listen up and listen good!" Mel said, dramatically.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I swear that one day I'll be the Commander in Chief of Orange Star, and when I am . . ."  
  
"Uh huh?" Everyone listened.  
  
". . .it will be regulatory for all female personnel to wear . . ."  
  
". . ." Sami knew it was coming.  
  
"MINI-SKIRTS!" He then struck a disturbingly dramatic pose.  
  
". . .oh my god." Sami said.  
  
". . .GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mel continued to laugh as the male population in the café started to have a massive nosebleed.  
  
". . .you moron." Sami said pulling out a blunt object.  
  
'TWHACK!' She knocked him out cold.  
  
". . .ow." Mel passed out.  
  
"I'd like you to know Mel, that there is no way in frost hell that I'm gonna wear a mini-skirt when I'm still in service!"  
  
". . .that's what you think Sami . . ." Came an ominous voice.  
  
". . .whatever author dude! Up yours!" She gave the author the one- fingered salute while she dragged Mel back home . . .  
  
END! 


	24. Who’s the punk kid and what’s he doin’ l...

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!  
  
Orange Star had prepared their naval transport across the Cometan Sea to their next destination, Yellow Comet.  
  
"Ah . . .the air's nice here." Sami said leaning along the side rail of the transport.  
  
"Uh huh . . ." Mel sat on deck strumming his guitar as Andy hummed the tune.  
  
"Andy! Quit your humming! I'm trying to enjoy the music!" Max said laughing.  
  
"Hey! I sing better than I hum!"  
  
"I know! But Mel's guitar sounds a lot better!"  
  
"Huh! Be that way then!" Andy headed off to his quarters.  
  
". . .that was mean Max." Sami said.  
  
"It's all in good fun, right Mel?" Max asked.  
  
". . .huh. Sure." Mel said.  
  
"Not completely there are you?"  
  
". . .whatever." Mel said. "Just stay on my good side Max, or you'll risk getting blown back to Orange Star."  
  
"Wha . . .?"  
  
"I'm kidding." Mel said. "Hmm . . .Yellow Comet. It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Sami said. ". . .well unless you count that vacation we took."  
  
". . .hmm. I wonder if they'll attack us too?"  
  
"You never know . . ." She said shading her eyes.  
  
". . .hmm."  
  
"Hey Mel . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
". . .do you think I should dye my hair?"  
  
". . .what for?"  
  
". . .too fit in."  
  
"Fit in?"  
  
"To fit in with you and your group of friends. I'm the only one with red hair after all." She said playing with a few strands of her hair.  
  
". . .you mean to dye it brown?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"Nah . . .it looks cute that way. Leave it."  
  
". . .mmm. All right then!"  
  
". . .ah." He stood up and put away his guitar.  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .nothing." He stood next to her against the railing and leaned over. "How are you holding out?"  
  
". . .huh?"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . .well . . .it's been hard . . .and different now."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yeah . . .since it's a bit odd that your field commander is your boyfriend . . ."  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"But I guess it has it's benefits. I can spend time with you again."  
  
". . .true." He nodded. "But there's something that's been bugging me for a while."  
  
". . .really why?"  
  
"This entire way . . .there's something about it that just doesn't make sense."  
  
". . .weird."  
  
"Yeah . . .it is weird." Mel said as he stared off into the horizon.  
  
Place: Yellow Comet Capital  
  
". . .Sonja!"  
  
". . .hmm?" Sonja walked in sleepily. "What's the matter daddy?"  
  
". . .Orange Star has arrived to attack us!"  
  
". . .don't be ridiculous! Why on earth would the Orange Star army attack us?" Sonja argued.  
  
"Simple! They are not content with what they have! Call the White Sun army to our aid as well!"  
  
". . .but of course. I'll alert them right away." She then walked off. ' . . .daddy's overreacting AGAIN. Honestly. It's just Mel and his friends . . .'  
  
"Sonja! GO!" Kanbei shouted.  
  
". . .I'm working on it father!" She shouted back as she started typing in the frequency for the White Sun forces.  
  
". . .hello." Gary said, looking very bored.  
  
"Gary! This is . . .sort of important!"  
  
". . .what is?" He adjusted his glasses. "I don't really care."  
  
"You listen up right now!" Sonja said slamming her fist on the screen.  
  
". . .what?"  
  
". . .call Gabe or whoever and tell them this IS important!"  
  
". . .yeah . . .sure . . .I understand."  
  
"NO YOU DO NOT!"  
  
". . .there's no need to get all angry Miss Sonja." Gary continued.  
  
"Euh? Who're you talking to?" Gabe said walking in front of the screen. "Oh. Hi Sonja."  
  
"Grr!!! YOU TWO IDIOTS WILL LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
". . ." The two White Sun officers just stared blankly at her. "What?"  
  
"Mel and the rest of them are entering Yellow Comet territory! And . . .and well father wants YOU two to . . .well . . . 'stop' them."  
  
". . .Mel? Oh is that all?" Gabe said. "Meh."  
  
". . .you understand right?"  
  
"Yep. Leave it to us." Gabe signed off.  
  
". . .idiots . . ." Sonja groaned.  
  
Time: Mid-morning  
  
Place: Orange Star Encampment  
  
"Hmm . . ." Mel thought to himself as he peered through a pair of binoculars.  
  
"What's going on?" Andy asked.  
  
". . .Sonja's dad is in our way."  
  
". . .Huh!? Kanbei!?"  
  
"Seems so."  
  
". . .that's no good." Andy said.  
  
"Hmm? What's up you two?" Sami said as she walked out.  
  
". . .Kanbei's imperial army is in our way." Mel said putting down the binoculars.  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . .  
  
"Maybe we should call him up and talk some sense into him." Sami said rather annoyed.  
  
"I'll go try and do that." Mel offered. "He should listen to me . . .I hope."  
  
"Mel . . .you do that. And make it quick!" Sami nodded.  
  
"Right . . .before I go though . . . Max! You're in command!" Mel walked out.  
  
". . .all right! Let's rock!"  
  
Place: Plains of Yellow Comet  
  
Mel made his way across the green fields.  
  
". . .eh . . .it seems so . . .empty." He said. That was until the whistling sound of a rockets was heard. ". . .?"  
  
'BOOM!'  
  
". . .why . . .me?" Mel said standing inches from a crater by his feet.  
  
"Did we get him!?" Mel heard some soldiers say.  
  
". . .you JERKS!" Mel said running towards the nearest rocket unit.  
  
". . .EH!? It's commander – "  
  
"DIE!" Mel's foot wrapped in flames smashed cleanly into one of the rockets, sending it flying.  
  
". . .did . . .did . . .did he just KICK A ROCKET INTO THE AIR!?"  
  
". . .ahem . . .why are you guys shooting at me!?" Mel demanded the soldiers.  
  
". . .uh . . .uh . . ."  
  
"Whatever! I'm going to talk to the Emperor, so if you'll excuse me . . ." He walked off, not before he managed to boot another rocket into the air.  
  
". . .he's a monster . . ." The soldiers muttered among themselves.  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
". . .huh!?" Max looked at the map confused.  
  
". . .what's the matter?" Andy asked.  
  
". . .that . . .that rocket unit was just attacked, but none of our units have even mobilized yet!"  
  
". . .so?"  
  
". . .that's weird . . ."  
  
"What the heck are you two going on about?" Sami asked.  
  
". . .look."  
  
". . .hmm?" She looked at the screen. "So?"  
  
". . .it just got damaged!"  
  
". . .oh! Well . . .whatever it was . . .that's good right?"  
  
". . .yeah . . .but we didn't attack it yet . . ." Andy said.  
  
". . .oh . . .well then." Sami scratched her head. "Odd."  
  
". . .hmm."  
  
". . .wait!" The girl said.  
  
". . .what!?"  
  
"Knowing Mel . . .he probably might have had something to do with this." Sami simply said.  
  
". . .don't tell me Mel can just go and . . ." Max was then interrupted as the radar detected something flying straight at the HQ. "What's that!?"  
  
'WHAM!'  
  
". . .Uh . . .Max sir?" A tech said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
". . .an enemy tank has just landed into our front compound . . ." She said, before she passed out from shock.  
  
". . .don't believe me Max?" Sami said with a smirk.  
  
". . .wha . . .wha . . .whoa." Max was in a state of disbelief.  
  
". . .I better make sure he's not up to no good." The girl said leaving the room.  
  
". . .well there goes the world." Andy muttered.  
  
Place: Yellow Comet HQ  
  
"Who intrudes on Kanbei!?" Came a shout.  
  
"Father . . .it's only just a . . ." Sonja said as she and her father turned the corner to meet the uninvited guest head on. ". . .EH!? Nii- chan!?"  
  
"I'm back Sonja." Mel said messing up her hair.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Uh . . .we were trying to pass through . . .but your father's forces seems to be in our way."  
  
"Are you saying you are INVADING!?" Kanbei said.  
  
". . .not really." Mel said shrugging.  
  
"Then what are you doing here!?"  
  
". . .finding Olaf." Mel said, as he followed Kanbei and Sonja to the communications room.  
  
". . ." Kanbei looked at the com-link screen and spotted Andy, Max and Sami waving. "AHA! That's the one that did this! That . . .that Andy!"  
  
"Andy!? No, no, no, no, no, no! It's not really him it's a – " Sonja tried to reason.  
  
"Men! Prepare to ride out to victory!" Kanbei shouted.  
  
". . .crap." Mel groaned. "GUYS! DO SOMETHING NOW!" Mel shouted at them through the screen.  
  
"Another thing Mel! You must not communicate with the enemy! You must take command of the White Sun again!"  
  
"But you don't understand! I just – "  
  
"Whatever you are about to say does not matter now! You will do as you are commanded! Take command and prepare to crush our foe!"  
  
". . .god." Mel muttered. "Uh . . .let me get my stuff first. And perhaps I shall 'infiltrate' within the enemy base and what not . . ."  
  
"Very well! That is an excellent plot! But you MUST come back!"  
  
". . .will you see me out Sonja?"  
  
". . .all right nii – HEY!" Sonja shouted as Mel dragged her with him to the door.  
  
"Didn't you explain to your father that those things ARE NOT Andy!?"  
  
"Uh . . .no. He wouldn't listen . . .and if he asked why I'd know . . .then he'd know I have a boyfriend and stuff . . ."  
  
". . .RIGHT."  
  
"Okay . . .what are you going to do!?"  
  
"I'll fake some battles or something . . .just like you."  
  
"Just like . . .huh?"  
  
"Okay . . .when Orange Star is done mopping up father's forces . . .you knock them out and separate them . . .I have a plan to lure out our enigmatic foe."  
  
". . .ah."  
  
"And since you're . . . supposed to be 'infiltrating' so to speak, you can muddle up father's strategy with faulty Intel and so on."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Another thing . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you remember that Christmas . . .I've found some sort of connection."  
  
". . .Black units . . .of course. But then . . .how are we gonna find him?"  
  
"Grit's told me that Olaf's going to meet 'that' man."  
  
". . .him. That . . .thing. He's the reason I'm suffering."  
  
"Don't fret about it Mel. I'll find a way."  
  
". . .I hope it'll work. And be careful." Mel said hugging his childhood playmate before he left.  
  
". . .you too nii-chan. You too . . .oh! And say hi to Andy for me!"  
  
"Okay then!" Mel said as he ran off through the tanks and their confused drivers. That was, before he returned to HQ, he made sure he sabotaged a good number of the Yellow Comet units first.  
  
Time: About an hour or so later  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Mel?" Sami asked as a streak of white dashed right past her.  
  
"Nothing important! Got to go, love you, bye!" He said in a single breath as he grabbed his things and ran out the door.  
  
". . .wha?" She stood there confused. Then he ran back in.  
  
"Oh yeah, tell Andy Sonja said hi. Now bye!" He ran out again.  
  
". . .Huh!?" Sami blinked, looking very confused. "Where's he off to again!? We need a strategist . . .Mel!"  
  
"Sorry! Maybe later!"  
  
". . .grr." She took a deep breath. "MEL!!!" He froze in mid step.  
  
". . .(gulp) Yes?" He said turning around.  
  
"What-are-you-doing?" She asked.  
  
"Uh . . .I was . . .uh . . ."  
  
"You're staying here. We need your help."  
  
". . .right. I'm NOT supposed to be there. Right." He muttered to himself.  
  
". . .what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What do you mean never mind? We just saw as Kanbei re-enlisted you. You're staying."  
  
"How'd . . .you know?"  
  
"Sonja left the com-link on for us."  
  
". . .oh. But then . . ." He was worried if they heard about the 'other' plan.  
  
"I don't care what Kanbei said! Just stay right here!"  
  
". . .fine." Mel said nodding.  
  
Time: A week later  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
As the 'battle' raged on, Mel sighed as he looked out the window, then spat bitterly.  
  
". . .this is stupid and pointless. How many more lives must be lost to achieve something like this?" He said to himself as he watched the orange units smash the Imperial forces to pieces.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sami asked as she walked in. She sensed a 'killing' aura coming from the room, which gave her the chills.  
  
". . .nothing of importance." He said, stepping away from the window.  
  
". . .we're almost done this time around." She said.  
  
"I know."  
  
". . .hmm . . .want to go get some fresh air? It might do you some good, you know?"  
  
". . .hmm . . .why not? Let's go by those mountains there."  
  
". . .okay. C'mon then, let's go." She said heading for the door.  
  
". . .why are you doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Going out the door?"  
  
". . .aren't we gonna go out that way?"  
  
"Not if I can help it." He swept her off her feet and carried her to the window.  
  
". . .what . . .what are you doing!?"  
  
"We're gonna jump! Hold on!"  
  
". . .you're crazy! It's 10 stories up!"  
  
"So? That never hurt anyone." Mel said smiling.  
  
"I'm not too sure about – yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Sami screamed as Mel jumped out the window and the two of them were free-falling towards the fields . . .  
  
Place: Yellow Comet HQ  
  
"Inconceivable! I lost!" Kanbei said with disgust.  
  
". . .you did daddy?" Sonja said.  
  
"Yes! We must withdraw from here! But . . .why isn't Mel of any help right now!?"  
  
". . .I'm not sure daddy." Sonja shrugged. 'Hopefully he's doing something to foul you up or something . . .' "He must be trying to find an ideal time to escape or something."  
  
"Very well! We shall strike again!"  
  
". . .of course daddy." Sonja sighed. 'Nii-chan . . .be careful now.'  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Mel?" Andy said as he peered into the office. "Where are you?"  
  
". . ." No answer.  
  
". . .weird." Andy made his way to the dorms. 'Must be here. There's nowhere else left.' He thought to himself. "Hey! Mel?"  
  
". . ." Still nothing.  
  
"Where on earth is he?" Andy walked into the room and looked around. Heading towards the open window, Andy stuck his head out and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah . . .Yellow Comet's a nice place to be . . .huh?" He looked outside and saw what looked like two people landing next to the mountains.  
  
Place: Base of a mountain  
  
". . .you're crazy." Sami simply said as she tried to get up from landing on top of Mel.  
  
". . .can you please get off? I can't feel my spleen . . ."  
  
". . .you know it's not a good idea to jump out of a building like that. I don't CARE if you can. It's dangerous enough as it is by yourself! And what are you, stupid!? You bring me along for the ride too! That's insane!"  
  
". . .ah . . .sorry 'mi."  
  
". . .hmph! Well . . .at least you made a good landing." She said getting up.  
  
". . .gimme a hand here . . ." Mel said, struggling to stand.  
  
". . .aiya . . ." She sighed. "You're more troublesome than you look Mel . . ." She said helping him up.  
  
"Heh . . .I didn't expect an extra hundred something pounds would do anything . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . .well . . .it's been a while . . .but here's Yellow Comet again."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Sami inhaled deeply.  
  
". . .it's nice." He said staring at the clear skies.  
  
". . .you think we should have told the others we left?"  
  
"Nah . . ."  
  
". . .okay."  
  
"So how has it been?" Mel asked sitting down on a large rock. "We need to catch up some more."  
  
"Hmm? Oh . . .sure." She sat next to him on the rock, and leaned against him. "It's been far too long."  
  
". . .has it?"  
  
"Since June until now? Yeah, it's been almost a year."  
  
"Wow . . .that is long . . ." Mel said.  
  
"Hmm . . .it was tough to get by . . .I was so lonely and bored . . ." She sighed.  
  
". . ." He remained silent.  
  
". . .I didn't want to talk . . .and . . .all your letters didn't help either . . ."  
  
". . .sorry." He said.  
  
". . .it's okay . . ."  
  
". . .oh well . . ."  
  
Time: Hours later  
  
"Let's go back Sami."  
  
". . .good idea . . .I'm hungry."  
  
". . .hmm."  
  
"Help me up will you?" She said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Too bad everything nowadays is so messed up."  
  
"Yeah . . .tank heaps, bodies . . .gas . . .the whole mess." Mel spat.  
  
"At least we're still alive."  
  
"Yeah . . .at least we are. Come on, get up . . .you've been napping there for the last three hours . . .the others are probably worried."  
  
". . .mmm. Kay . . ." She sat up.  
  
". . .fine . . ." Mel sighed. "I'll carry you back."  
  
". . .okay." She felt herself get lifted onto his back. ". . .mmm."  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
Time: An hour later  
  
"Oh geez . . .I can't keep this up forever you know?"  
  
""Hmph . . ." She pressed closer against him. "Don't care." She closed her eyes.  
  
"You're such a kid." He groaned.  
  
". . ."  
  
"You've gotten lighter . . ." He suddenly mentioned.  
  
"Hmm . . .probably."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't eaten a proper meal in the last few months . . .that's all. I lost weight."  
  
"Izzat so . . .I won't stop you, unless you want to wither away 'mi."  
  
"Mel!"  
  
"Sorry . . ." He laughed. "But you know . . .I can't feel my back anymore . . ."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
". . .can you walk?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
". . .then why don't you?"  
  
". . .cuz I don't feel like it."  
  
". . .ugh."  
  
". . .hmm."  
  
"Sorry Sami but . . .you gotta get off." He said as he fell face down onto the grass. "Oof . . ."  
  
". . .hmm. But Mel . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .we're only a few feet from the door . . ."  
  
". . .urk." He groaned. ". . .I don't believe it . . ."  
  
Time: Later that night  
  
Place: Lounge  
  
"Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel . . .!" Sami was now sitting on top of his back after she had knocked him over from behind.  
  
". . ."  
  
"You okay Mel?" Max asked as he watched the scene unfold before him. "You look pained."  
  
"Blah." Mel muttered. "She's like an oversized kitten or something."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Then get off my back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"I dunno." She shrugged.  
  
". . .guh . . ." Mel's face hit the ground again. "Gimme a break . . ."  
  
". . .poo." Sami pouted as she got off his back.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . .ooh . . .fooey." Sami poked him.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .?"  
  
". . .zzz . . ."  
  
". . .he's out cold . . ." Max said with surprise. "Why's that?"  
  
". . .he's probably tired." Sami sighed. "Oh well . . .I'll drag him upstairs. Don't worry about it."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Max laughed.  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Sorry kiddo, I can't help it." The older officer teased. "Well then . . .take care eh?"  
  
"Yeah . . .I will." Sami said. "C'mon Mel . . ."  
  
"Huh . . .?"  
  
"You blacked out again . . ."  
  
"Izzat so?"  
  
". . .yeah."  
  
"Oh . . .sorry."  
  
"Well . . .let's go." She let him lean on top of her shoulder as they walked off.  
  
". . .thanks 'mi . . ." He said.  
  
"Don't mention it Mel."  
  
Time: The next morning,  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"Mmm . . ." Sami yawned. "Ah . . .that was nice."  
  
"Morning lazybones." Mel said from the door.  
  
"Hmm . . ."  
  
"You're up."  
  
"Wha . . .of course I am . . .but I'm still sleepy . . ."  
  
"NO . . .I mean you're up next."  
  
"Oh fooey." She pouted.  
  
"Quit whining." He said, "Or I'll drag you out dressed like that."  
  
"Hey!" She blushed furiously. "I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
"Good . . ." He nodded and left.  
  
"Stupid missions . . ." She muttered as she tried to find her uniform. "Mel!"  
  
"What?" He shouted from outside.  
  
"I can't find my uniform." She said, standing in a pile of clothing.  
  
". . .oh . . ." Mel said as he walked in. ". . .eh! You should button your shirt first Sami . . ." He said pointing to her partially exposed chest.  
  
"Eek!" She quickly turned and fumbled with the buttons.  
  
"Oh stop fidgeting" Mel said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hold still . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .?"  
  
"I saw it in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"But it's kinda dirty so it's being cleaned right now."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Just wear your spare one now."  
  
"Uh . . .I don't have a spare uniform." Sami admitted sheepishly.  
  
". . .wha . . .!? Gimme a break!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Whatever . . .just . . .I'll turn a blind eye today about protocols. If anyone asks, direct them to me."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"Good . . .you want me to hang around for a bit more?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm . . .no!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"And let you watch me change!? You perv! Shoo!" She kicked him out of the room.  
  
"All right then, bye 'mi."  
  
"Hmph!" She turned her attention to the pile of clothing on the ground. "Now . . .what should I wear?"  
  
"Another thing! Don't take so long!"  
  
"Mel!!!" She shrieked at him. "I'll show you!"  
  
"Show me what?" He asked as she walked out, still in a state of undress. "Oops . . .maybe I shouldn't have said that." He covered his eyes. "Cute 'mi, cute . . .but wearing only a t-shirt and panties can get you court-martialed . . ."  
  
". . .huh? Yeek!!!" She dashed back inside.  
  
". . .aiyaiyai . . .so much for being always ready to be on the go . . ." Mel sighed as he headed out.  
  
Time: Later that day  
  
Place: Orange Star Naval Transport 1  
  
"Mel?" Sami sat in her hammock.  
  
"I'm listening." Mel said as he lifted his bags into the storage compartment.  
  
"How . . .no . . .what do you think of me?"  
  
". . .this again?" Mel gave her a worried look. "You've asked this before . . ."  
  
"Really . . .?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
". . .tell me again anyway. It'll make me feel better."  
  
"Feel better about what?"  
  
"About being alone for a good half year or whatever it was."  
  
". . .hmm . . .oh . . ." He looked thoughtfully at her. "Well . . ."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well . . .will this answer your question?" He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Hmm?"  
  
". . ." She blushed. ". . .it tastes like coffee though Mel."  
  
"So? Well anyway . . .we might as well enjoy the ride there . . .it'll be a while."  
  
Place: Yellow Comet HQ  
  
"Sonja!"  
  
"Yes daddy?"  
  
"What are we to do? The landing forces have arrived!"  
  
". . .well . . ."  
  
"Where is Mel!?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Is he doing his duty?"  
  
"Yes! Yes he is daddy!" Sonja said abruptly.  
  
"All right then. I trust his judgment. It must be difficult to send his information there. But I shall prevail this time!"  
  
". . .right daddy, right." Sonja sighed.  
  
Time: 1:00 pm  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
". . .what the hell . . .?" Mel stood outside rubbing his chin thoughtfully. ". . .where's the battalion at?"  
  
"Ah . . .Mel?"  
  
"What Andy?"  
  
"Nell just sent a communiqué."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We don't have much a battalion here . . .we've got some bases though."  
  
". . .well . . ."  
  
"That's about it though. And . . .geez it looks scary out there." Andy said looking at the huge battalion that they were up against.  
  
". . .huh . . ." Mel peered through his binoculars. "Our best bet is to mislead Kanbei then . . ."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see. You'll see." He said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like I said. You'll see. This just requires some planning. That's all."  
  
"Can't you just go and D strike them all to hell instead?"  
  
". . .are . . .you . . .mad!?" Mel asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gah . . .never mind you moron." 'Andy doesn't understand that if I do try and pull it off, I'll probably collapse . . .'  
  
'Hmm . . .? Oh hello there Mel.'  
  
' . . .you! Now what?'  
  
'Nothing important. Just that . . .I'm feeling bored . . .'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Nothing really . . .you'll see later.'  
  
' . . .hmm.'  
  
'Well . . .see you later then Mel.' The voice went silent.  
  
". . ." Mel shook his head and headed into HQ.  
  
Place: OS Command  
  
"All right . . .what's the plan Mel?"  
  
". . .well . . .judging by the looks of it . . .we need to block off the east bridge . . .and charge from the south."  
  
"Sounds like it'll work."  
  
". . .I hope it does. I don't want or need to do anything unnecessary . . ."  
  
". . .how many days Mel?"  
  
". . .I dunno . . .let's try for . . .ten . . ."  
  
". . .all right then Mel . . .that seems doable."  
  
'Let me deal with it Mel . . .' Came the voice.  
  
'No.'  
  
' . . .but I can destroy them all in one go . . .'  
  
'That's exactly what I DON'T need. As well as the En drain.'  
  
'Fine . . .let your cute little girlfriend deal with it then.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
'Fine . . .fine.' The voice went away again.  
  
". . .damn . . .twice in one day . . ."  
  
"What was that Mel?"  
  
"Nothing Sami . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .it looked like you were talking to yourself again."  
  
". . .well . . ."  
  
"Whatever Mel, you're probably tired again. You don't worry about a thing. I'll deal with uncle Kanbei this time around."  
  
". . .uncle . . .?"  
  
"Remember? It's a pet name."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Now go . . .get some rest." She said.  
  
". . .I think I will . . ." He nodded and left.  
  
"Now then . . .everybody, move out!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Time: A week later . . .  
  
"Mel!" Sami called out.  
  
". . .yes?" He sat at his desk reading something.  
  
". . .are you reading those comics again!?"  
  
". . .what? You said not to worry about anything." Mel said as he put down the thirtieth volume of the manga he was reading.  
  
". . .but you wasted the whole week reading those! I swear! You didn't even pay any attention to me!" She pouted.  
  
". . .but . . .but I didn't want to distract you!"  
  
". . .Mel! It was boring!"  
  
". . .oh?"  
  
"Kanbei has no strategic sense whatsoever! He's a great CO and all, but he has no common sense!"  
  
". . .so true."  
  
"You mean you know that!?"  
  
"Uh . . .how can I put this . . .? Kanbei has trouble well . . .trouble doing things . . .well . . .how about an example?"  
  
"Please."  
  
". . .well . . .well . . .damn it! I don't know! I just know he lacks common sense in general!"  
  
". . .fine. That'll work." Sami sighed. "Now then . . .d'you mind paying me at least a few minutes of your valuable attention Mel?" She asked sitting on his desk.  
  
"Okay . . ." He shrugged. "What?"  
  
"Hmm . . .do you want to do something after all this is over?"  
  
"Huh . . .sure . . .sure thing Sami. It'll be a date."  
  
"Heehee!"  
  
". . .what's so funny?"  
  
"It's been a while since I've heard that word."  
  
". . .date?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"Oh . . .I'm sorry."  
  
". . .sorry for what?"  
  
". . .I'm sorry I left you Sami . . ."  
  
". . .Mel . . ."  
  
". . .well then . . .let's get this mission over and done with quickly then . . .then we'll see ne?"  
  
". . .oh? Okay!"  
  
Time: The next mission  
  
Place: Yellow Comet Island  
  
". . .eh . . .a property capturing mission . . .pfeh . . ." Sami shrugged. "It seems way too easy . . .even for me. Let Andy deal with it."  
  
"Wha . . .? You want that incompetent dolt to deal with it?"  
  
"Why not? It's not like he's that bad Mel. After all . . .if Sonja saw something good in him . . .it's bound to be good."  
  
"True . . .true."  
  
Place: Command Center  
  
"Wha . . .you want me to do it?" Andy asked. "Aw man . . .I don't feel up to it. I was still reading manga . . ."  
  
". . .just do it. You can read later or something." Mel said.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Here's a hint. Kanbei's common sense has kicked in again. He's captured a base that's in the middle of nowhere. Use that to your advantage and take the rest of those islands and ignore it."  
  
"All right Mel. If you say so."  
  
"Now then . . ." Sami said grabbing Mel's arm.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
". . .if you don't mind Mel . . .come with me."  
  
"But . . .but what about advising!?"  
  
"Pfeh . . .Andy should be fine. It can't be that hard!"  
  
". . .for his sake, I hope so." Mel said as he was dragged off.  
  
Time: A few days into battle  
  
Place: Yellow Comet HQ  
  
"You! Boy! Why don't you come back and try again when you've matured!? Say in ten years!"  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"What the!? Help! GUYS! HELP!!!"  
  
Place: Lounge  
  
". . .what was that?" Sami asked Mel, who was still reading.  
  
". . .probably just Kanbei's Morale Boost or something. Nothing major to worry about."  
  
"Mel! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Mm-hmm . . .hey . . .this character looks like you, but quieter and sweeter."  
  
"Hey! I'm not sweet enough as it is?"  
  
"Not when you're yelling at me . . ."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Oh hush. You're a lot nicer when you're half asleep."  
  
"Mel!"  
  
"Later, later. This is getting interesting."  
  
Time: Later  
  
Place: Communications  
  
"Ah . . .officer Mel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"A communication for you."  
  
"Okay . . .put it into my private line."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thanks. Hello?"  
  
"Hello nii-chan." Sonja said in a sing-song way.  
  
"Oh . . .Sonja."  
  
"You're doing a good job fouling up daddy."  
  
"I know . . .but I haven't done a thing since."  
  
"That's the point. I've been giving him fake Intel, since I know how unreliable you are."  
  
". . .hmph."  
  
"Anyway . . .Gabe and Gary are ready to take on your friends . . .you need to get ready too . . ."  
  
"But . . .I don't want to hurt them . . ."  
  
"True . . .but you'll still have to do something about it."  
  
"Huh . . .we'll see . . ."  
  
"Anyway . . .how's Sami faring?"  
  
"Just fine. She's a lot happier now."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
"Well . . .anything else to ask me?"  
  
"Could you knock them out for me?"  
  
". . .whuh?"  
  
"Well . . .later . . .later." Sonja said.  
  
". . .uh . . .okay . . ."  
  
"It's just that you're entering White Sun jurisdiction soon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Have fun then nii-chan. See you later."  
  
"Right. Later Sonja-chan." Mel said hanging up.  
  
"Hmm . . .who was that Mel?" Sami asked walking in.  
  
"Oh just Sonja."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Okay then." Sami said. "Andy's just about to finish it off."  
  
"Oh . . .good."  
  
"Now then . . .where's our next target?"  
  
"I dunno . . .but . . .well . . .we'll see."  
  
"Okay!" She smiled. "Let's hope with your help we'll win for sure!"  
  
"Yeah . . .I hope so . . ." 'With my help . . .huh . . .you guys might lose . . .'  
  
'Ooh . . .that Sonja's a sharp one.'  
  
'What do you want now!?'  
  
'Nothing really. Just to control your body.'  
  
'WHAT!?'  
  
"You heard me, I wanna take control.'  
  
'HOW!?'  
  
'You'll see . . .'  
  
'Grr . . .'  
  
'And you can't stop me. Heh.' The voice snickered.  
  
'Really now? It's my body after all.'  
  
'Oh you'll see. You'll see.'  
  
'Hmm . . .whatever. You can't take over.'  
  
'Fine . . .be that way.' The voice shut it self up again. 'Fool.'  
  
". . .hmm."  
  
". . .are you okay Mel?"  
  
"Huh . . .yeah . . .I am . . .I guess." He said shaking his head.  
  
". . .don't over do it . . ."  
  
"I won't . . .don't worry about me."  
  
"All right then Mel."  
  
"Woo! We've won! We've won!"  
  
"Oh, that's good." Mel said looking up at the screen showing Andy giving the 'Victory' sign.  
  
"Now then . . .we're off now eh?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah . . .well . . .no . . .not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We might as well take a break . . ."  
  
"Oh! Sweet! Sounds like a plan!"  
  
"All right then, all personnel to be off duty as of tomorrow." Mel ordered. 'Is this a . . .what the . . .I didn't want . . . – urk!'  
  
'All right Mel, I told you I'd take control.'  
  
'Who . . .who are you!?'  
  
'Just this once . . .and remember it. The name is . . .Dark.' The voice said sinisterly, as he overwhelmed Mel's will and took over.  
  
"Now then . . .time to take a break." 'Mel' said.  
  
Time: That night  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"All is planned Sonja . . ."  
  
"Very well nii-chan. Proceed in utilizing the knock out gas."  
  
"You heard her you two. Get to it."  
  
"All right Mel." Gabe nodded. "Everything's been set up. Our men are outside ready to move everybody to the specified locations."  
  
"Like ninja-man said." Gary said looking at a clipboard, "Everything's going as planned Miss Sonja."  
  
"Okay then. Now be careful. We can't have any slip-ups. You three are going to beat Orange Star into a pulp so that our mystery foe will be lulled into a false sense of security."  
  
". . .are you sure beating them is the best idea?" Mel asked.  
  
"But of course . . .considering that you three are almost incapable of defeat . . ."  
  
". . .hmm. All right Sonja, if you say so. All White Sun personnel, outside, now." Mel said as the three of them crept out of the HQ.  
  
"All right . . .we're out."  
  
"Release the gas devices."  
  
"Releasing." Gary said, as the sound of gas hissing filled the night air.  
  
"Now then . . .send in the men to take all the personnel and officers."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"Another thing though . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave Sami to me." Mel said.  
  
"Okay Mel . . ." Gary nodded.  
  
". . ."  
  
'Damn you!'  
  
'Sorry Mel, but an order's an order.'  
  
'Dammit! Give me control of my body!'  
  
'Not yet . . .not until we finish this . . .'  
  
'This what!?'  
  
'This scheme to lure out our hidden foe . . .'  
  
'Whose side are you on anyway!? I can't hurt my friends!'  
  
'You're not going to.'  
  
'Oh good . . .'  
  
'I am. Now be quiet.' Dark smiled darkly. (A/N . . .okay . . .that was bad) "Everyone . . .prepare for battle. This'll be fun."  
  
'Dark! Damn it! Dark! Gah . . .it's no use . . .I'll have to fight my way back then.'  
  
Place: Mel's . . .mind!?  
  
Mel stood in a darkness which could only be identified as the recesses of his own conscience.  
  
". . .well then . . .this'll be some hell of a fight . . .best get to work . . .and . . ." He pinched himself. ". . .nothing. I guess I won't be able to feel anything while in . . .my own mind. Good . . .that means I don't need to eat or sleep . . .well . . .let's go." He started running ahead into the darkness . . .  
  
End of Chapter 


	25. White Sun Rising: A traitor in our midst...

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

White Sun Missions:

Emotional Trauma: Sami Vs Mel

Breaking Bones: Max Vs Mel

Friendly Clash?: Andy Vs Mel

Pain, pain go away: Andy Vs Gabe

The Dragon's Vengeance: Max Vs Gabe

Tactical Measures: Andy & Max Vs Gabe & Gary

Tried and True Testing: Andy & Max & Sami Vs Mel

Time: ???

Place: Orange Star HQ, Sami's troop

"Where am I? Andy? Max? Mel? Hmm . . ." Sami mumbled.

"Hey Sami . . ." Mel said softly on the screen.

"Mel! What's going on?" She demanded. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to get past me to find out." It pained him to say it, but he said it. He was only partially in control of his body and mind.

"What? How could you?"

"I've seen you all in action lately, but I need to see if you guys can do better against me."

'Dammit! No! Stop! Damn you!' Mel swore as he ran through his conscious.

'Sorry, Sonja's orders. Heh.' Dark thought to Mel.

"What?! I can't believe this! Who put you up to this? The Blue Mooners?"

"No, this is my own idea . . . but not totally, Sonja will fill you in, in a month or so. But for now, see you later." He was about to disconnect.

'Gah! DAMN IT! Let me talk to her!'

'No.'

'I'll find you wherever you are in my mind! Then I'll kick your ass!'

"No! Wait!" Sami said tearing up.

"Sorry . . ." He went off.

Place: White Sun HQ

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' Mel swore again. 'You! You filth! What are you doing with my body!?'

"Just using it to follow orders. That's all." Dark said out loud. "Don't worry Mel . . .I won't hurt her."

Place: Orange Star HQ

"What's going on? What's he doing? This doesn't work well with me . . . I might as well go and find out what he wants anyway." She started to cry. "This is too much . . .and after what he said . . .that traitor! All right everyone! We have to do our best and take down Mel's forces!"

Place: Mel's mind

"Damn! Where am I?" Mel sat in the darkness. "I'm not losing myself! Not when I have so much to do still." He lit a match that was 'in' his pocket. "Eh . . .where'd this match come from . . .? Okay . . .maybe I've lost it . . ." He stared at it then threw it away.  
  
"You haven't lost a thing."  
  
". . .who's there?"  
  
" . . .just someone you may or may not remember." Came the voice.

". . .you."  
  
"Yeah . . .me." Dark said, keeping his arms crossed. He looked just like he did in the video file, except he was dressed like Mel.

"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm the other part of Dark . . .I'm here to make sure you don't get lost in your own mind. That and I'm here to show you around in some of the things that you ought to see. It might help you learn more about some of those latent skills you might have hiding in that lanky body of yours."

". . .so?"  
  
"You'll see." The long-haired figure led Mel towards a hallway. "This . . .this place is basically your inner conscience."  
  
"I know that! But how'd I get here!? I don't believe in that psycho crap where you can get trapped in your own mind! That's impossible!"  
  
"Too bad you're an En user then. You guys all have your moments."  
  
". . .what about you then?"  
  
". . .me? Me . . .well you'll find out when you need to." He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
". . .one day . . .the most fierce battle in your life . . .may cost you your life."  
  
". . .wha . . ."  
  
"Actually you know what? Don't pay that any mind." He smiled. "It's nothing."  
  
". . .huh . . .nothing . . .sure . . ."  
  
"Well then . . .here we are. This is somewhere in your past. Take a look . . ."  
  
". . .what . . .what is it?"  
  
". . .the day your parents were slain and you took it upon yourself to . . .do whatever it was that you do. I didn't check in too deep on it. It doesn't involve me anyway."  
  
". . .hmm . . ." Mel looked at the door. " . . .you want me to go in?"  
  
". . .well . . .it's up to you."  
  
". . .hmm . . .fine." He opened the door. "What can this . . .holy – "

Time: Later  
  
Place: The mind

". . .what . . .why . . .why do these still remain!?" Mel said as he sat holding his head between his hands. "Argh! I . . .I didn't . . .want to remember these!"  
  
". . .sorry . . .but . . ."  
  
"Don't apologize to me!"  
  
". . ." Dark shook his head. "Well . . .let's see what's happened during the battle. Come on, I'll take you to where you can observe this.

". . .where I can observe? Can't I interfere? Can't you!?"  
  
". . .nope." He gave Mel an apologetic glance. "Not now."

"Damn." Mel slumped his shoulders in defeat. ". . .all right . . .I'll watch and protest then."

Time: Days into the fierce battle

Place: White Sun HQ

"I'm really sorry . . .but, orders are orders." Dark said, drawing his gun.

'Damn! I can't stop him! No!'

'Sorry Mel, but I've gotta do it.'

' . . .'

"Prove it!" Sami said, not trying to stop her tears from flowing, she was getting more and more pained as she watched 'Mel' defeat her men one by one. "Does it have to end this way . . .?" She asked, activating her power.

"No . . .it doesn't, it ends like this . . ." Dark used Mel's Destruction Strike and ended the battle.

"Why did you beat me?" Sami burst into tears.

'She's all yours Mel . . .' Dark said.

'Huh . . .wha . . .'

'Your body is yours to control as of now.'

"Whoa!"

". . .Mel . . .?"

"Because, I need to . . .I . . .I . . ." Mel stammered realizing where he was again. Back in the 'real' world.

"What?" She asked, wiping away the tears.

"I'm . . .sorry . . .but you'll understand soon enough . . .I'll tell you by then." He shook his head as he watched gas slowly leak into the Orange Star HQ. ". . .I . . .I don't know anymore."

"Okay . . .I . . .oh . . ." She yawned then fell to the floor.

"Bring her to our base . . .quickly now, before the others come to." Mel said to Gabe, who was looking curiously at Mel.

"Sure thing . . ." ' . . .uh . . .it's like he just woke up or something . . .' Gabe nodded and walked out.

"I'm sorry 'mi . . ." Mel said.

"Unnh . . ."

Time: Moments later

Place: White Sun HQ

". . .I've got her Mel." Gabe said carrying the girl over his shoulder. ". . .as well as her men, who've been moved to the holding areas."  
  
" . . .all right. I need to deal with Max now . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Keep her safe now will you?"  
  
"Sure . . .I'll just leave her in your room."  
  
". . .what!?"  
  
"Well . . .that is the safest place right now."  
  
". . .fine." Mel said. 'I understand what you want Dark. I think.'

'Good to hear . . .now then, defeat Max.'

"Yeah . . .Max isn't gonna last too long either."

Place: Orange Star HQ Max's troop.

"What? Mel! Andy! Sami! Where are you guys?" The blue-haired man looked about in a panic.

"Hey Max . . ." Mel said from the com-link.

"What? Mel, where are the others?" Max demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Huh? What are you up to?"

"Sorry . . ." Mel sighed.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Hey listen . . ."

"What?"

"The way this is going, don't take it too . . .never mind. Let's see what you're made of! All right men, move out!"

"What the!? White units?"

" . . .yes . . .this is White Sun, a republic of Yellow Comet, my forces are stationed here."

Time: Later

Place: White Sun HQ

". . .uh . . .wha . . .where . . .am . . .I?" Sami looked around where she was laying. A soft bed. ". . .weird. Wait . . .that voice. I know that voice . . .that voice . . ."

". . .are you well?" Mel asked as he walked into the room.

". . .Mel . . .why . . .why are you doing this . . .?"  
  
". . .I can't explain . . .it's like something tried to take over my body . . ."  
  
". . .oh . . .yeah right!" She sat up on the bed. "You jerk!" She slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Honest! I mean it!"

"How . . .how can you toy with us like that!?" She demanded as tears started flowing again.

". . .I told you! I'm not! Somebody took over my body!"  
  
". . .hmph. Again with that . . ."

". . .fine, if you don't believe me, then just leave . . . all right then?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"But I can't guarantee your safety if you go out . . .okay Sami . . .?"  
  
". . .Mel . . ."  
  
"You know I won't do anything to hurt you on purpose . . .or without reason." He reasoned.

". . .okay . . .but . . .why then?"  
  
"I'll tell you later . . .all right? This is something I have to do. Understand?"  
  
". . .mmm." She nodded, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Good. Just stick around here for a bit . . .there's something I have to deal with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see."

". . .oh . . ." She gasped. ". . .you mean Max is out there fighting with you right now!?"  
  
". . .yeah . . ."

". . .all right . . ." She yawned softly. "I'm tired . . ."  
  
"Must still be that gas in your system . . ."  
  
". . .you gassed me!?"  
  
". . .sorry."  
  
". . hmm. Well . . .are you gonna talk with Max sooner or later?"  
  
". . .later more or less." She said yawning. "Ah . . .can I stay right here?"  
  
"Sure." Mel said.

"Good . . .this bed is comfy." She laid back down and resumed sleeping off the effects of the gas.

Time: A few days later, 3:00 p.m.

Place: White Sun HQ

"Damn!" Mel muttered as he watched Max plow through his men like grass. "I knew having low defense is a lousy tactic . . ."  
  
'True, true.' Dark said.

"Wha . . ."  
  
'In here stupid.'

'I know that!'

'Well . . .you'll have to be more careful!'

"Right . . ."  
  
"Mel . . .?" Sami had fallen asleep in the command room the night before and she blinked slowly as she readjusted to her surroundings. ". . .eh . . .oh . . .right . . .I was here with you . . ."  
  
" . . .you're up late today Sami . . ." Mel said.

". . .sorry, it's just that dinner was really, really filling and . . .yeah." She said rubbing at her eyes.

". . .okay . . ."

"Mel! You coward! Tell me where the rest of them are!" Max shouted on the communication screen.

". . .I am not a bloody coward . . .and . . .they're safe." Mel said.

". . .really?"  
  
"Yeah . . .Sami?"

". . .hmm . . .oh, hi . . .yeah, I'm . . .sleepy . . ." She yawned and waved goodbye. "Bye-bye Max."

"Sami! Wait!" Max shouted as she headed off.

"Sorry, save your greetings for later . . ." Mel said.

"Mel! I'm coming for you!" Max shouted. "Good thing I'm ready! Max Force!"

"Commander! He's using his Max Force on us!"  
  
"Too bad he didn't account for my own CO Power."  
  
"Mel! You're going down!" Max taunted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but . . .you lose . . .now! Destruction Strike. Go." Mel gave his usually emotionless flourish as he drew the gun, aimed through the window and fired.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"No! How can this be? He . . .he . . .he's a monster!" Max gasped.

". . .nope . . .but . . . meh." Mel shrugged as he activated the gas in Max's HQ. "All right . . .take him away too, boys."

"Sure thing." His men nodded, as they entered the Orange Star HQ and began dragging out the unconscious occupants.

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star HQ Andy's troop

"Huh? Sami? Max? Mel?" Andy looked around as he felt his head spin.

"All right Andy . . .it's just you and me." Mel said on the com-link.

"Huh? Mel? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

"What the . . .those White units, can it be?" Andy was in shock. "The White Sun!?"

"Yes it is . . .now it's time to fight!"

"Wait!"

"Too late!" Mel was serious. 'I have to finish this once and for all.'

"I can't believe I'm fighting my best friend. This is too weird."

"I understand . . .it's just that . . .well, I'll tell you later."

Time: The next day

Place: Battlefield

Units were everywhere, soldiers shooting, tanks rolling slowly across the plains of White Sun. Andy's troops paled in comparison to Mel's Special Forces.

"I can't lose to you Mel! There's no way!"

"No . . .you just lose!" Mel said as his forces started moving in closer and closer.

"NO! I can't lose!" Andy shouted.

"This is going to be the shortest battle I ever had." Mel said. "Or is it just an unfair advantage on my part?" He shrugged.

". . .Mel?" Sami poked her head out from outside the command room.

"Yes Sami?"

"What the!? Sami's there too!?" Andy just stared in a daze. "What's she doing!?"  
  
"Staying where it's safe."  
  
"Where it's safe!? Gimme a break, how can she be safe when . . ."

"Knock him out Gabe." Mel said.

"Sure thing . . ." Gabe came from behind Andy. "I got the rest of them already with tranquilizers . . .you're next Andy. Sorry."

"Huh!? What? What are you – " Andy passed out after Gabe shot him with a dart.

"All right Gabe . . .you know what to do . . .I need to take a rest . . .using my powers . . .I'm drained again . . ." He said.

". . .right. I'll handle everything for the next few days. All right?"  
  
". . .don't go too hard on them all right?"  
  
"Me? The Black Dragon of White Sun . . .go too hard!? Never!"  
  
". . .Black . . .Dragon!?"  
  
". . .heh. I just made that up. But don't worry, I'll handle it."

"A moment." Gary said from the com-link.

"What the . . .what do you want Gary!?" Gabe asked annoyed.  
  
". . .I'm here to make sure you don't screw anything up. It's my job to be your back-up." The sniper said calmly. "As well . . .it's good to see you're still in good health Mel."

". . .ha . . .that's a joke. But I guess I'm still okay now."  
  
"Well . . .I'll be off." Gary nodded. "This shall be . . .interesting."  
  
". . .so true." Gabe agreed. "I'll take care of things for now."  
  
"Good luck then you two." Mel sighed as he slowly made his way too the main White Sun HQ with his men.

Time: ???  
  
Place: Dragon's Claw Island

"Hey . . .! . . .damn! Where are they!?" Andy muttered as he woke up after being drugged.

"Commander Andy! Are you all right?"  
  
". . .yeah . . .but my head . . .it hurts . . .and . . .what happened?"  
  
". . .we've all been knocked out."

". . .oh . . ."  
  
"Well . . .where ever we are . . .it's creepy here."

". . .why's that?"  
  
"This place. . . .it's dark and there's the Fog of War everywhere. It's like a cemetery or something."  
  
" . . .welcome to the Dragon's Claw." Gabe said darkly on the com-link.

"Whoa! Gabe!"  
  
"Yeah . . .it's me."  
  
". . .what . . .what are you doing!?"

"Sorry, but Mel said to deal with you."

"What?"

"See if you can survive . . ." He said walking away.

"What! Gabe! Wait up!"

" . . .you've got to survive against my assassins for ten days."

"Ten days!?"

"Have fun Andy." He was about to leave.

"Wait! What's going on? Why are the White Sunners attacking us?"

"It's a . . .trial of sorts." Gabe muttered.

"A what?"

"A test . . .whatever, just see if you can handle this!"

Time: The sixth day of chaos

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Ouch! Dude, this is harsh!" Andy said, invoking Hyper Repair. "There . . .that should keep them going a bit longer . . ."

"Sorry, but your pain isn't gonna leave just yet! Special Technique . . .Painful Death!" Gabe answered with his ultimate attack. "Hehe . . .just watch your troops fall before your eyes!"

". . .I remember hearing about this . . .as long as I don't try and move . . .I should be fine . . ."

"Moving or not . . .it's turned your defense inside out . . .your men are still weakened by it no matter what!" The long-haired ninja laughed.

". . .what!?"  
  
"Just watch . . ." He sneered as blades of En rained upon the battlefield, impaling each and everyone of Andy's units, poisoning them to a broken state.

". . .crap . . ."  
  
"Four more days . . .can you hold out?"  
  
" . . .damn straight I will!"  
  
". . .good to hear . . ." Gabe cut off the communications.

Place: White Sun HQ

". . .Alice . . ."  
  
"Yes?" His girlfriend looked slightly worried.

"Is this overdoing it?"  
  
". . .yeah . . ."  
  
". . .thought so."  
  
". . .but . . ."  
  
"Let's hold off a little bit. This isn't our battle to be won after all . . ."

"Really?"  
  
"It's all a ruse."  
  
"Right."  
  
"To find . . .the man in black."  
  
"Aren't you wearing black!?"  
  
"I don't count! I'm one of the good guys!"  
  
"Then why are we beating up on Orange Star!?

"How should I know!?"  
  
". . .Gabriel . . ." Alice muttered his full name.

". . .what!? What!?"  
  
". . .I can't believe you." She sighed.  
  
"B-b-b-b-b-b-but . . ."  
  
"Whatever . . ."  
  
"Ugh . . . "Gabe gave a breath. ". . .well . . .let's just make sure we don't over do it. That's all I can do."

Time: Last day in Dragon's Claw

Place: White Sun/Orange Star HQs

"I survived! Now tell me what's going on!" Andy demanded.

"Not yet, there's more to this than anything you can think up . . ."

"Huh?"

"You'll see . . .later." Gabe walked off.

"Get back here!"

"Sorry . . ."  
  
" . . .darn! Nothing, not a single trace of info about anything else!" Andy muttered as he decided to have his men slowly find a way out of the maze of mountainous paths and forests.

Time: Meanwhile  
  
Place: White Sun Main HQ

". . .ooh . . .this is boring." Sami sighed as she stretched.

". . .tell me about it." Mel said.

". . .well . . .isn't this like fraternizing with the enemy?"  
  
"No . . .I told you . . .didn't I? This is all a plot . . .don't tell the others though."  
  
". . .a plot . . .? What for?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. That's too important as of now."  
  
"Mel . . ."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
". . .fine . . .if you're not gonna tell . . .I guess it's for our own good right?"  
  
"Right Sami."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Now then . . .I think Andy should have gotten past Gabe now . . ."  
  
". . .oh?"  
  
"Yeah . . .now Gabe's probably going to interfere with Max for the time being."  
  
". . .fun." Sami said.

"Hey . . .Sami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where are your glasses?"

"Huh . . .? Oh those . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what? I've been going blind for the last few days . . .heh . . .I kinda left them in one of my bags and I can't find them."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
"Yeah . . .haven't you noticed I can't really maintain normal eye-contact lately?"

"That's why I'm asking." He said. "You're like looking off into space."

". . .mmm. I see."  
  
"I think I found them when I was going through some things." He reached into his pocket. "Are these yours?" He handed her a simple looking black case.  
  
". . .oh! You found them!"  
  
"So they are yours."  
  
"Thanks Mel . . ." She smiled as she put them on. "That's better."

"You look cute 'mi."  
  
"Hmm."

Place: Hydra's Point OS HQ

"Huh . . .? What?" Max groaned as he sat up.

". . ." Gabe was silent on the com-link.

"You! Who are you?"

"A former student. And now an officer of White Sun."

"Max!" Andy shouted, his men moving in.

"Kid! What happened?" Max asked the boy.

"I lived, but this 'friend' of mine attacked, just like the last one . . ." He said angrily.

"Good grief! What's going on?" Max was aghast.

"Never mind the happy reunions, it's time to show you both a thing or two." Gabe said.

"!!! What!?"

"All right! Show me what you can do . . ."

"Wait!"

"Far too late . . .I've waited long enough. Your task . . .is to defeat me . . .or try!"

Time: Days into the battle

"Here's my best shot!" Max shouted as he invoked Max Force.

"The Dragon hungers for fresh prey . . ."

"What power is that!? Crap!" Max looked at the monitor, as the white troops appeared to replenish themselves off of his own.

" . . .I guess I'll call it a draw this time around. I've done enough damage to your troops to prove a point." Gabe laughed. "Well then . . .I surrender." He raised his hands in defeat.

"Why are you doing this!?" Max demanded.

"Heh . . .you've survived so far, but I'm in no position to answer your questions . . ." Gabe shrugged.

"Why are you attacking us? You're a neutral!"

"I told you, I'm not answering anything . . .you'll see though." He left laughing to himself.

Time: The next day, and after some checking, May

Place: Sol River

" . . .come on . . .they're arriving!" Gabe said.

"I got it covered . . .they can't win!" Gary responded from his HQ.

"Hold it right there Andy and Max . . ."

"You! It's you! Gary what are you doing here as well?" Andy shouted in amazement.

"I'm a White Sunner as well Andy . . ." The sniper answered.

" . . .!? No way!"

"Who are these guys?" Max asked the young officer.

"My old classmates . . ."

"I remember now! Those three almost took down the whole tournament with their powers . . ."

"Hold it right here boys . . ." Came a voice.

"Mel!"

" . . .Mel . . ."

"Show them what you can really do guys . . ."

"What?!" Max and Andy looked in shock.

"That isn't their real power. Just try and deal with them."

"Heh, heh, heh . . ."

"Damn! I knew there was more to them than what they let off . . ."

"Let's move out Andy, cover me with your indirect units, I'll blaze a trail to their bases." Max gave Andy the general strategy.

"Gotcha Max!"

Time: A week into the battle

Place: White Sun HQ: Gabe

". . .so . . .they're trying for that? Gary, provide me cover fire. I'm building a wall of heavy units."  
  
"Right."  
  
Place: White Sun HQ: Gary

". . .they're showing much more persistence than usual." Gary said to himself. "Well then . . .we'll just let them have it full force."

"Oi! Gary, don't do anything stupid now." His partner shouted.

"I know . . .but now then . . .rockets away!"

Place: Orange Star HQ: Andy

"Whoa! Max watch it you're getting . . .too late . . ." Andy groaned as he saw Max's main unit get hammered into the ground."

"Andy! Do something!"  
  
"I can't! His long range is much stronger than mine!"

"What!?"  
  
"He's like that Grit guy!"

"Damn it!"  
  
"It's no good either. Gabe's units are like yours!"

"Yeah? So what? I can still rip right through them like paper dolls!"  
  
Place: White Sun HQ: Gabe

". . .so they found my weakness . . .too bad. I'll let them have it soon enough."

The battle continued raging as white and orange units poured from bases, staining the country of White Sun red . . .

Place: ???

". . .interesting . . .those fools are up to something . . .but what? Whatever it may be, I intend to find out . . ."

Place: White Sun HQ: Itsunia

". . .Mel?"  
  
" . . .hmm? Oh Sami . . ." Mel looked over his shoulder to see the girl standing at his door. "What?"  
  
". . .what's going on out there? The officers here won't tell me anything."  
  
"Of course they won't."  
  
". . .right." She sighed. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"I'd say it's a blood bath right now."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
". . .there's no need to ask. I know it."  
  
" . . ." She nodded silently."

". . .do you want to know what's going on?"  
  
". . .sort of . . ."  
  
" . . .I'll tell you when you need to know then. Okay?"

"Hmm . . .all right Mel."

". . .well then . . .shall we be off?"  
  
"Off to where?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
". . .oh." She looked at him. ". . .heehee . . ." She giggled softly.  
  
". . .what's the matter?"  
  
"It's just like how you used to be back then." She continued laughing.

"Oh?"  
  
"Before all this stupid . . .bloodshed. I remember it so well."  
  
" . . .ah."  
  
"Well . . .I can't do anything about it now . . .except to fight . . .but . . ."  
  
"Ah . . .the more you think about it, the more painful it gets."

". . .I know." She sighed.

"Well . . .I guess we can't do much but wait for now." Mel said as he followed her out of the room.

Time: The next day

Place: Sol River Battle

"Ouch! Need a tune-up!" Andy said as he watched his troops suffer. "Let's go! Hyper Repair!"

"Phew! You're still alive. Well then, I'm coming through!" Max said activating Max Force. "Eat this!"

"Not so fast! Cross cut . . .X-cutter!" Gabe slashed his sword, creating a giant shockwave on the battlefield, destroying half of the remaining orange troops. "There we go."

"I'll deal with the damages!" Gary piped up. "Let's see . . .here, here, here and here!" He used Ultimate Maintenance and repaired the white troops.

"Time to finish this!" Gabe said. "Move out everyone! Make this one count!"

"You heard him guys! Move in and fire!" Gary ordered.

Place: Orange Star HQ: Andy

". . .ugh . . .it's not good." Andy groaned. "We're done for."

". . .dammit Andy! Knock it off! We HAVE to win this!"

". . .yeah . . .but can we!? They're really strong!"

"I thought you liked hard battles!"

"Yeah I do . . .but this is crazy!"

"I'll agree with you. These two are monsters!"  
  
"Who're you calling monsters!?" Gary asked.

"Yeah!? We'll show you monsters!"

Time: . . .in a matter of hours

"All right, you lost! Now get outta here!" Gary shouted as he released knockout gas into the Orange Star Headquarters.

"Yawn . . .huh . . .?" Andy and his men, as well as Max's men soon drifted off to sleep again.

"Take 'em away!"

Time: The next day

Place: White Sun HQ: Itsunia

"Sami! There you are!" Andy shouted on the com-link.

"Hmm? Andy?" Sami looked at the screen.

"What happened?"

"Hmm? I've been sitting here for the past few weeks or so . . .that's all." She yawned.

"All right, the three of you show me what you can do!" Mel said coming from behind her.

"Mel!?"

"What the?" Andy was in shock. "Not again! Sami, you're gonna help us this time right!?"

"I . . .I . . .I . . .No! I don't want to!" She shouted back. "I'm . . .I'm staying!" She hid behind Mel.

"But you have to . . .Sami" Andy was mad.

"Yeah! What are you doing!?"

" . . .no!"

"It's not good . . .she's more loyal to Mel than to Orange Star. Let's go without her." Andy muttered.

"I . . .but . . .oh . . ." Sami protested. ". . .it's not good . . .is it Mel?" She asked.

"Not really Sami . . ."

" . . .I understand . . ."

"Okay . . .let's go, now," Mel said, "I don't have time to waste."

" . . .ha . . .this is rich . . ." Max laughed weakly. "You don't have time to waste? We'll waste you then! We'll get you traitor!"

"What!? I'm no traitor! Take that back!"

"Yeah, prove it." Max spat.

"I will then . . .but prepare for defeat!"

"Two on one? We don't think so!" Andy said. "Come to think of it though, he beat us the first three times . . ."

"But we beat his pals!" Max laughed.

"Barely!" Gabe and Gary shouted from the main HQ.

"Grr . . ." Max growled.

"Shut up! Let's see if you can beat me!"

"Time to take him down!"

"All right! Move out boys! We'll crush him like a bug!"

Time: Later . . .

Place: Itsunia

Mel's units were being shot out of the sky.  
  
"Just like I want you to . . .too bad for you two . . ."

"What do you mean?" Sami asked.

". . .remember the strategy I used against you the first time?"  
  
"You mean you sent your air units to be destroyed on purpose!?"  
  
"Those units generate the highest En out of the rest. By having those units destroyed, it's generally faster to charge your CO Power, then you can unleash it early on."

"Oh . . .interesting." She said.

". . .now then . . .time for the rest of the air crew to sacrifice themselves . . ."

"What!?"  
  
" . . .it's necessary if I'm going to be able to do what I'm going to do . . ."

" . . ." She looked at him curiously. ". . .what do you . . . oh my god . . .not that!"

" . . .you know what I mean?"  
  
". . .that . . .sacrifice or something attack . . .that destroys an entire army . . ."  
  
"Exactly . . ."  
  
"Mel . . .no don't do it! It'll take it's toll on you too!"  
  
". . .not if I can handle it."  
  
'Are you sure your body can handle it?' Dark asked.

' . . .Dark!? Where have you been!?'

'Just here and there in your mind. That's all.'

' . . .so is there anymore for me to know about myself?'

'As a matter of fact . . .yes. I'll let part of me take control for the rest of this battle if you don't mind. This way, you won't wear yourself out so easily.'

'How?'

'I have my ways. Now then . . .come along.'

'Whoa! Not this again!'

Place: The Mind

". . .damn . . .I hate it when you do that." Mel groaned.

"My bad." Dark shrugged. "Now then . . .I'll make sure Miss Sami doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Oh?"  
  
" . . .she'll vouch for you later. Don't worry."  
  
". . .and?"  
  
". . .so will Sonja. So it'll be fine. Now then . . .there might be something to do with that newly acquired sword of yours. It . . .it's different from your own."  
  
"Really?"  
  
" . . .it has . . .dark energy in it . . ."

". . .yeah right."  
  
"No . . .this is true. Your own sword is a fire elemental. I know that for a fact."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well then . . .let us delve deeper into the origin of the Origin."  
  
"Whuzzah?"  
  
". . .never mind." Dark sighed.

". . .right."  
  
"Come along. Oh . . .and as long as I'm commanding . . .don't worry about consuming En . . .I've got a trump card against that."

". . .which is?"  
  
". . .I'm not telling." He smirked.

". . .that's no fair."  
  
"Life's never fair."

"So what now?"  
  
"Follow that . . . 'corridor' and you'll learn more . . ." He pointed to the front. "Do try not to lose yourself however like last time . . ."

"Right."

Place: WS HQ

". . .right then . . .time to let Max have it." Dark said blinking, after he took control.

" . . .Mel?"  
  
"Yes Sami?"  
  
". . .what . . .you're going to actually do it?"  
  
"I need to."

" . . ." She turned away. "I don't need to watch it then . . ."

"Please do whatever else then Sami . . ."

" . . .mm-hmm." She ran off to her room.

". . .all right." Dark stepped out to the main compound of the HQ. "Now then . . .Origin . . .lend me your power!" He pulled the blade out of his coat and swung it, then jammed it straight into the earth. ". . .Armageddon . . .come to me now!"

Place: Orange Star HQ: Max

"What . . .what's going on out there!?"  
  
"Sir . . .we're detecting seismic activity!"

"What!? That can't be!"  
  
"Now . . .there seems to be some sort of interference coming from the sky, it's blocking out our satellites!"  
  
"What!? Hey! What's this!? Where'd that charged En I had!? Whoa! It's like someone just yanked it away from me!"

"Sir, your readings show that you would have been able to use your power, now it's gone!"  
  
"The same is happening at Andy's HQ!"  
  
"What the!?"

Place: WS Compound

"No, not so fast you two. . . The destruction being caused . . .isn't me . . .but you!" Dark gave the sword a kick with his heel, jabbing it deeper into the earth. The moment it entered, geysers and meteors of flame began rising and falling, scorching the terrain and the entire Orange Star battalion that had amassed itself in Itsunia. "ARMAGEDDON!"

Place: Orange Star HQ

" . . .what the!?" Andy stood in horror. "No . . .no . . .way."  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! What was that!? The . . .all of them . . .gone!" Max yelled.

Place: WS HQ

". . .it's over. You guys lose." Dark muttered.  
  
'Hey . . .Mel . . .are you done in there?'

'Yeah, yeah . . .I think you're right. Origin is a dark weapon . . .'

'Told ya so.'

'Now then . . .ready to come back?'

'Sure . . .'

"Gah!" Mel screamed as he felt what seemed to be his brain being ripped out of his skull. ". . .ha . . .ha . . ."

'That wasn't too bad was it?'

'What did you do?'

'I just took your Armageddon skill and . . .yeah. Take it from there.'

'You destroyed them all.'

'Basically.'

'Well that's good to know.'

'You know what?'

'What?' Mel asked.

'You know . . .you should be out cold about now.'

'Why?'

'Just because.'

". . .I don't understand why I'd be . . .ugh." Mel passed out onto the ground.

Place: Sami's room window

Sami had taken a small peek outside just to see what Mel had managed to do.

". . .oh geez . . .everyone's dead . . .ick. Hmm? What's that thing . . .oh my . . .Mel!" She spotted him lying face down on the ground. "MEL!" She ran out of her room and down the stairs.

". . .oh hey Sami, what the!?" Gary watched her zoom past him. "What's her problem?"  
  
". . .if I didn't know better . . .something happened to Mel." Gabe said.

"Really?"  
  
"Probably. She never does anything unless he's involved."

". . .oh. Well it's not my problem. Not yet."

Place: Outer Compound

"Mel! Mel! Wake up! Wake up! Mel!" Sami lay his head on her lap as she gently shook him. "Come on! Please! I don't want to lose you!" She started to cry.

". . .what's going on? What's the matter!?" Gabe asked as he came out. "What is . . .oh."  
  
"Do something! Gabe! Anything!"  
  
" . . .what's . . .what's wrong?"  
  
"He's out cold!"  
  
". . .well . . .I can't do anything about that."  
  
". . .perhaps I can though." Came a soft voice.

". . .what . . .Sonja!?" Sami looked up to see her friend standing at the main gate of the compound.  
  
"I've already dealt with Max and Andy as it is. Now then . . .what's wrong with nii-chan?"  
  
" . . .I dunno."  
  
". . .o-nii-chan?" Sonja poked Mel.

"That's not gonna do a thing!" Sami whined.

"Stop that Sami, that's unbecoming of you. Or have you grown soft?"  
  
". . .a bit . . ." She admitted.

". . .it's no good if you're becoming soft Sami . . ." Sonja said.

". . .but . . ."  
  
"Ugh . . .my head . . ." Came a groan.

"I guess that solves everything." Gabe shrugged. "He's awake."  
  
". . .Mel!" Sami squealed happily.

". . .ugh . . .what . . .is it over and done with yet?"  
  
"Yeah . . .you won . . ."  
  
"Oh great . . ."  
  
". . .now . . .now what's going to happen?"  
  
". . .I've taken the liberty to give you guys more . . .help." Sonja said. "As well . . .I'll tell you later okay Sami-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just come with me. Bring Mel too. He needs to lay low for a while."  
  
"What!?"  
  
". . .don't worry. Max and Andy should be able to manage perfectly without you two for a little while."  
  
". . .I hope you're right Sonja." Sami said. "This could get ugly fast."  
  
"I know. Now then . . .take your stuff and Mel's stuff. We have to move quickly."  
  
"Okay . . ."

"We'll help." Gabe said.

"Yeah . . .since he is our commander." Gary agreed.

". . .good. Then you two . . .we're off to the island chain of Yellow Comet. You know where right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's good." Sonja nodded. "We should be able to handle this situation then."

". . .Sonja?" Sami started.  
  
"Mm-hmm?"

"What's happening now?"  
  
". . .I'm not too sure to be honest . . .but I'll learn more soon enough . . ."

Place: ???  
  
"This stinks of something weird . . ." Grit muttered as he took a drag of his cigarette. ". . .I reckon I ought to swing by Yellow Comet soon . . .Sonja's up to something . . .I can tell."

". . .what are you doing Grit?" Olaf shouted.

"Nothing sir . . ."  
  
"Good. Then . . .do whatever. I don't have any need for you as of now."  
  
"Okeydokey bearded one." The lanky man sauntered off to the heliport. "All right . . .take me to Yellow Comet ya hear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ah . . .I reckon I should take a nap while I'm getting there . . ."  
  
"Good idea sir."  
  
". . .all right . . .let's move out."

Place: Yellow Comet Region

"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Sonja?"  
  
"I need to check something. I'll take command."  
  
"Sonja . . .I won't let you be placed in harm's way! It's dishonorable!"  
  
"Daddy!" She whined.

"But . . .but . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .don't worry. How about this . . .if I even get close to any trouble, I'll run away okay?"  
  
". . .do you promise?"  
  
"But of course daddy." She nodded. "That and Mel-nii-chan can take care of me."  
  
". . .was he defeated!?"  
  
"No . . .it's just that . . .well . . .I don't know actually."

". . .interesting. Very well Sonja . . .go and do whatever you want . . ." Kanbei sighed.

"Thank you daddy!" She ran off.

". . .ah . . .my dear Sonja . . .what will I do with you?"

Time: The morning

Place: Yellow Comet Isles HQ

". . .where am I?" Mel groaned. "And what's this weight here . . ." He reached around for his glasses. After finding them, he put them on and peered at something that was lying on his chest. ". . .Sami!?"

". . .zzz . . ." The redhead snored quietly as she shifted about.

". . .oh boy . . .where am I?"  
  
"Morning nii-chan. I hope you slept well." Sonja said at the doorway.

". . .Sonja . . .where . . .am I?"  
  
"Yellow Comet HQ. All your things are here, so don't worry."  
  
". . .I noticed." He pointed to Sami, who was still rolling about fitfully.

". . .she insisted . . ."  
  
". . .I see . . .ugh . . .have I been in my uniform all day?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Sick . . ." Mel said unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it onto the ground. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Over there." She pointed.

"Good . . ."

"Hmm . . .?" Sami woke up and looked around. "Oh . . .morning Mel!"  
  
"Morning 'mi. I'm taking a shower. Later."

". . .huh . . .Sonja? Where are you goin'?"  
  
"Hmm? I have some things to deal with. You two stay here."  
  
". . .oh . . .okay . . ."

"And if you want something to eat, just look around . . .Mel's bound to have some food in his bags or something."  
  
"Mm-kay." Sami nodded. She sat up on the bed and peered around. ". . .how comforting . . ." She inhaled deeply of the fresh Yellow Comet air. "Still nice . . ." Stretching herself out, she flopped back onto the bed. "Comfy . . ."

Time: Minutes later

"Ah . . .that's better . . ." Mel said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Eh?" His eyes wandered to the bed where Sami had fallen asleep again. "I don't believe it . . ."

". . .zzz."  
  
'She's exposing her stomach again . . .and a bit more.' He reddened as he averted his glance. ' . . .pink . . .cute.'

"Nmm . . ."

". . ." He shook his head and covered her with the blanket. "All right then 'mi. If you're gonna sleep . . .I'll let you sleep." He kissed her forehead and wandered around the HQ.

Place: Yellow Comet HQ: Sonja's current location

The Yellow Cometan girl sat at her desk as she finalized her battle preparations.

"Note to self . . .I have to lose . . .but I'm going to make sure it's not . . .fake. Good. This is great . . .this should be able to help us find our mystery foe . . ."

End of Chapter


	26. Sonja and Andy sitting in a tree

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: Morning

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

"Mmph . . .ah . . ." Sami yawned. "Hmm . . .where'd he go?" She sat up on the bed.

"Where'd who go Miss Sami?" An officer who happened to be walking by asked.

"Mel, where'd he go?"  
  
"Oh . . .I believe he went wandering about the headquarters."  
  
"Oh . . ." She sounded disappointed. "Phooey . . ."  
  
"Don't worry. He said not to wake you and he'd return shortly."  
  
"All right . . ." 'I'd better find him anyway . . .never know what sort of trouble he'll get into when I'm not around . . .' She got off the bed, quietly closed the door and got changed.

Time: Momentarily

". . .man . . .this place is a freaking museum . . ." Sami mumbled to herself as she wandered around. "Hmm . . ."

"Sami . . .could you not wander around so much?" Sonja asked as she saw her friend drifting about the halls.

"Oh . . .? Sonja . . ."

"Don't 'oh' me. What are you doing?"  
  
"Mel went wandering around . . .I'm looking for him."  
  
"Huh . . .I doubt he's actually _wandering_ around the HQ. Knowing him . . .he's probably sitting around somewhere sipping coffee."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Sami wondered aloud.

"Because . . .you're still half asleep. Your shoes don't match . . ." Sonja motioned to the redhead's feet, wearing a slipper and a combat boot.  
  
"Oops . . ." She giggled.

". . .being around Mel has made you quite an air head . . ." Sonja sighed.

". . .I resent that!" Sami said sticking out her tongue.

". . .the old Sami would never do something so childish like that . . .he's rubbing off on you . . ."  
  
". . .hmph. Well it so happens I **like** it this way."  
  
". . .whatever Sami . . .just go change your shoes . . ."

"Kay." With that, she was off.

". . .Sami . . .you're officially . . .odd." Sonja shook her head.

Place: Mess hall

Mel sat alone at a table as he saw officers of Yellow Comet go about their business.

". . .I really wondered how boring it was here at Yellow Comet . . .I guess this answers my question . . ."

Place: YC HQ Compound

"Boring . . ." Sami sighed. She paced around the compound, looking completely out of place in a sundress and flip-flops.

"Sami! Oi! Where are you?" Came a shout from the top tier of the pagoda-like headquarters.

"Hmm? Oh! Mel! I'm down here!" Sami shouted and waved to get his attention.

"Oh? Oh! Okay! I can see you! Just a second, I'll be right down."

". . .what's he doing up there?" Sami wondered.

Moments later, Mel met up with her in the compound.

"Out of uniform? You're taking it really easy . . ."  
  
"Why not? I'm not doing anything anytime soon." She shrugged.

". . ."  
  
"Don't be like that . . .it doesn't suit you . . ."

"Hmm . . ." He shook his head.

"What's the matter?"  
  
"Ah . . .this sucks. I just want to go home and slack off . . ."

"Well . . .so do I."  
  
"Well . . .not anytime soon." He sighed.

"Stop that . . .you're making me homesick." She frowned.

"Sorry."  
  
"Hmm . . ." She slowly reached over grabbed his hand. "Come on . . .let's walk around some more . . ."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See? It's nice out now." She gave him a cute smile.

"Ah . . .so it is . . ." He returned a slight grin.

"Oh . .. it's a lot nicer than an Orange Star HQ too . . ."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's so . . .cultured." She said gazing at the rock gardens.

"It's their culture . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well then . . ." He looked carefully at her face. ". . .you look really tired . . ."  
  
"No I – (yawn) – don't . . ." She said turning red.

". . .you're exhausted . . .you're going back to bed."  
  
". . .but . . ."  
  
"No buts . . ." Mel said as he picked her up in his arms. "You're going."  
  
". . .fine . . .but you don't have to carry me." She giggled.  
  
"Oh! . . .heh . . .sorry. Reflex . . ."

Place: Command Central

Sonja sighed.

"Now what . . .is he awake yet!?"

"Almost Commander."  
  
"Very well. Is everything ready?"  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ

"Whuh . . .eh?" Where'd everyone go again?" Max groaned as he woke up. "What . . .Andy? Sami?"  
  
"Max . . ."  
  
"Who's . . .oh . . .it's you . . ." Max looked at the screen in disgust. "Mel . . ."

"Hold it . . .I'm not fighting you . . .it's Sonja you're against."  
  
"What? Sonja!?"  
  
"I'd give you some help . . .but I need to lay low right now . . .I'm not supposed to even be here . . .I'm a 'semi' prisoner."  
  
". . .huh?"  
  
"I'm in the Yellow Comet HQ genius . . ."

"Huh? No way . . .the one over here?"  
  
"Nope . . .I don't think so . . ."  
  
"Damn it . . ."  
  
"Well Sami's here too . . .but I don't know what happened to Andy." Mel said looking around apprehensively.

"Huh . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Anyway . . .like I said . . .it's not my fault."  
  
"Hmph . . ."  
  
"Well whatever . . .just trust me on this one."  
  
"Fine . . .still . . ."  
  
"Don't argue with me now . . .I have a feeling Sonja's coming for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop saying 'what', and move it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"God! Stop acting like a 5 year old and move your ass!"  
  
"All right then . . .I'll _trust_ you on this one." Max said reluctantly.

". . .good . . .maybe we'll catch up with you as soon as I find out how long it's gonna take . . ."

Time: ???  
  
Place: ???  
  
". . .where . . .am I?" Andy groaned.

Silence.

"Well so much for anything." He sighed. "I wonder where everyone else is . . ."

Time: Early evening

Sonja sat at ease in the war room.

"I hope I can make this easier than it seems . . ." She sighed. "I wish Mel was here . . .he's better at this than I am . . ."

Place: OS HQ

"Dammit . . .I can't see a thing in this blasted fog . . .oh well . . .here goes . . ." Max said as he sent his men out.

Time: Around 8:00 p.m.

Place: YC HQ, where Mel and Sami are currently located.

"Mel!"

". . .hmm?" Mel gave Sami his usual glance as he walked into the room. "What?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
". . .you're always bored . . ."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Then do something Sami."  
  
"But I don't feel like it."  
  
". . .that's . . .pointless then."  
  
"Are you rested up now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's good."  
  
". . .so what are you doing now?"  
  
". . .I'm going to . . .I dunno. It **is** boring here at Yellow Comet . . ."

"Hmph . . .hypocrite."  
  
"Aw don't give me that . . ."  
  
" . . .nya!" She stuck out her tongue at him. "Then you think of something."  
  
". . .I don't want to either . . ."  
  
"Well . . .it's kind of pointless for me to go to bed right now . . .after all . . .I think I was sleeping for most of the day already." She sighed. "It reminds me of how I'd waste the summer snoozing on the couch at your house."  
  
'**I** usually was the one asleep on the couch . . .' Mel thought to himself. '_You _were sprawled on the bed in _my_ room . . .' "Um . . ."  
  
"I think I know what you're thinking Mel."  
  
". . .oh?"  
  
"I'm just teasing." She giggled.

"Oh . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I'm gonna wander around for a bit then." She said getting up. "Bye!"  
  
". . .later 'mi." Mel said as he flopped onto the couch. ". . .damn . . .I always get stuck on this thing . . .whatever . . .I'm taking the bed this time around . . ."

Time: The next morning

"Zzz . . ."

". . .mmm. Stupid . . .make me sleep on the couch . . ." Sami mumbled as she tried to get up. "Huh? What . . ." She blinked as she tried to get her bearings. ". . .why am I seeing the couch . . .and why am I not on it?"

"Huh . . .geez . . .are you always this noisy in the morning?" Mel asked yawning.

". . .Mel . . .did you move in the middle of the night again?"  
  
"Hmm . . .? Oh . . .yeah, I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
". . .you looked so uncomfortable lying there . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .so you moved me?"  
  
"No really?"  
  
". . .kay."

"Well then ready to . . .do nothing yet again?"  
  
". . .well I'm used to our schedule of 'do nothing'. It's been like that since I've moved in with you." She laughed.

"Very funny . . .I'm not _that_ boring now am I?"  
  
"Well . . .no . . .but you have your moments . . ."

". . .hmm . . ."  
  
"What's wrong . . .?"  
  
"I'd think you would say that I'm crazy . . .but I'm hearing a voice in my head . . ."

'I resent that!' Dark shouted mentally.

". . .are you okay Mel? I just thought you were psycho or something . . .but I didn't know that you really **were** psycho."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just kidding!" She said defensively.

". . .hmm."  
  
"Well what do you mean by a 'voice'."  
  
"I doubt you'd believe me . . .but there's an . . . 'intent' as I'll call it that made me do all that weird stuff a while ago . . .like when I attacked you guys . . ."  
  
". . .right . . .am I supposed to believe you?" She gave him the 'eh' look.  
  
". . .um . . .sorta?"  
  
". . .well, I know you can do all sorts of weird stuff, so I'll let it go this time around . . .considering that."  
  
"So you sort of believe me?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"At least I can have some ease in my mind knowing that at least you know I'm not going crazy."  
  
"Hmm."

"Well . . .what are we gonna do? We're stuck here . . ."

". . .I don't know . . .let's hope Max and Andy can hurry up already . . ." Sami said kicking her feet.

". . .ah . . .if all our stuff is here . . .then . . ." Mel looked around for his bag. "Oh here we go."

"What are you looking for?"

"My Game boy . . ."  
  
". . .you brought THAT with you!?"  
  
"What? I knew I was gonna be bored . . ."  
  
"You're like a big kid."  
  
"And you aren't?"  
  
"Heehee . . .fine." She slid over and put her head on his shoulder. "So what are you playing?"  
  
"Hmm? Nothing interesting."  
  
" . . .aw . . .ooh . . .kill that guy over there!"  
  
". . .but that's my ally . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .well what about that scary looking guy there?"  
  
"Also mine."  
  
" . . .so which ones are bad guys?"  
  
". . .I killed them all . . ."  
  
". . .you must have played that game a lot then . . ."

"Yup."  
  
" . . .when did you have a chance to play such a stupid game anyway? You're usually sleeping half the time when we're at home."  
  
"Hmm? Oh . . .in class." He laughed.

". . .you played video games all class!?"  
  
"Well you were too busy taking notes to notice."  
  
". . .then how did you take notes?"  
  
"With a tape recorder, how else?"  
  
". . .Mel, you don't play fair in anything do you?"  
  
"Nope. Not one bit."  
  
". . .then explain how you have so many notebooks with so many notes."  
  
"I do it in my spare time."  
  
". . ."  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
" . . .I know it's true . . .but you are insane . . ."

"No . . .I stay up really late."  
  
". . .Mel . . .you know that's bad for you."  
  
"Well that's probably why I . . .no never mind, that doesn't work."

". . .hmm?"  
  
"It doesn't matter . . .let's just hope we can get the heck out of here . . ." Mel said as he looked up from his game.

"Yeah . . ."

"Well . . .I hope Max is holding out all right. He still seems pretty pissed at me."

"Well . . .just hope it's nothing important . . .after all you **did** just kill a bunch of our own men."  
  
". . .details, details . . ." Mel shrugged. "Hmm . . .I hope she doesn't draw it out so long . . .I hate it when she wastes our time like this."

"Mmm-hmm . . ."  
  
"Ah Mel, there you are." An officer said.

"What?"  
  
"A short message from Commander Sonja."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She says she'll finish this shortly."  
  
"That's good to hear." Sami said.

"Well . . .what's our next move?" Mel asked.

"You are both to remain here, but please prepare to move to a newly established Orange Star Headquarters."  
  
"Very well, when do we need to go?"  
  
"As soon as Max 'finishes' this battle."  
  
" . . .okay then."

"Mel, what's gonna happen afterwards?" Sami asked.

". . .I dunno . . .we'll check with Sonja as soon as possible."  
  
"Kay . . ."

"Well . . .time to sit another day here in sheer boredom again." Mel said.

"Yup." Sami nodded as she pressed herself against him.

". . .d'you mind?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're making me lose concentration." He laughed.

"How?"  
  
"Your chest is against my back."  
  
"So?"  
  
". . .I'd think that'd be kind of obvious." He said as he saved his game. "Apparently you don't understand how distracted a guy gets when girls smoosh up to them like that."

"Hmph. Of course I know. But I want you to pay attention to me instead of your stupid game."  
  
"Oh, so that's your scheme."  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"Well it worked, now what?"  
  
"Now I just stay pressed against you until I feel like moving somewhere else."  
  
". . .joy."  
  
"Normally you'd have to pay for something like this Mel." She teased.

"Haha. But I don't have to."  
  
"True, because I'm doing this because I want to." She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

". . .oh gimme a break . . .asleep already . . .? Either you're anemic or something or you just haven't been your normal perky self lately."

"Mmm . . .? Just a couple more minutes . . .it's comfy."

"Then go sleep on the bed or something."  
  
"Uh-uh . . ."

". . .you're like a spoiled child . . ."

"No I'm not . . .it's your fault . . ."  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You spoil me." She said softly.  
  
". . .very funny."

"Well it's true."  
  
"If you insist." He said, letting her rest on his lap.

"Mmm."

"So much like a little kid . . ." He said playing with her hair. "Ah . . .too bad they cut it huh?"  
  
"Mmph." She pouted. "Don't talk about it."  
  
"Fine . . .fine."

Time: A week's time

Place: Sonja's HQ  
  
"Well . . .that should do it. Max should win about now . . .and I need to make sure he gets knocked out again."  
  
"I'll take care of that." Gary offered.

"Oh?" Sonja looked surprised.  
  
"I'll just pour some chloroform anesthetic into the air conditioning vents."  
  
". . .from here?"  
  
"Well no . . .I actually already have my group hidden near the HQ anyway. They should have it prepared by now." He laughed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well . . .after I give them the signal anyway . . .how much longer?"  
  
"Shouldn't be very long now . . .get ready."  
  
"All right . . .come in men, this is Gary here . . . you are to release the anesthetic gas into the Orange Star HQ and carry out the transport and relocation of all the people inside."

"Sir!"

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Ah, I've won . . .I guess Mel was right."  
  
"Hello Max." Sonja said on the screen.

". . .Sonja!? I remember now. You were that tiny girl that always hung around with Andy . . ."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"Following my daddy's orders I guess . . ." She said in a sing-song voice.

". . .I don't believe this . . ."  
  
"Well anyway . . .good night Max . . .I think you all deserve a nice nap now."  
  
"Huh?! What are you talking . . .whoa . . ." Max and the rest of his men in the base collapsed as the drugged air slowly filled the HQ.

Time: Night

Place: YC HQ (Mel and Sami)

"Okay . . .I think it's time we get going then Sami . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . .looks like Max won too."  
  
"Got everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go then . . .I think Sonja's waiting to tell us something anyway."  
  
"More or less . . ."

Time: Moments later

Place: OS HQ

After their arrival, they found Max's forces already laying out cold within the HQ.

". . .ooh . . .scary." Sami said.

"They're just unconscious." Mel said.

". . .I know . . .but it's kinda weird."  
  
"Oh there you two are!" Sonja called out.

"Hmm? Sonja!" Sami called out. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not too sure . . .but the man in black is up to something . . .and I think Grit should have some information for us . . ."

"That's good Sonja . . ." Mel nodded.

"Well . . .how was it you two?"  
  
". . .how was what?"  
  
"Your stay at the HQ."  
  
"It was so incredibly boring." They both said at the same time.

". . .must you two think alike at the same time as well?" Sonja asked annoyed.

"No . . .but we just like to either way to annoy you Sonja." Sami giggled.

"You really are turning into an air head . . ."

"How could you say such a thing about Sami!?" Mel asked in fake shock.

"Because she's around you." Sonja said.

" . . .well if you insist that she's becoming an air head, she's **_my_** air head." Mel said pulling her next to him.  
  
"Hey!" Sami pouted as Mel hugged her.

"So what do you want us to do Sonja?"  
  
"Hold your position and we'll figure something out after a couple days or so."  
  
"That's good to hear . . .I'm getting sick and tired of sitting around." Mel said.

"Well then . . .good night you two. I'll be back there if you need anything . . .which I highly doubt . . ."

"Where'd Andy go?" Sami asked.

"Um . . .I left him in another Orange Star encampment . . .he should be fine."  
  
"Should be . . .well let's hope so . . .for his sake." Sami said.

"I'm off then. See you later." Sonja nodded as she quietly left the Orange Star Headquarters.

"Okay . . .I guess it's time I catch up on my sleep . . .again."

"Like you need it 'mi."

"Well you look like you need it." She said.

" . . .do I – oh . . .excuse me." He yawned.

"Yes you do. You shouldn't stay up so late trying to look after me . . .I'm not a little kid . . ."

"But . . ."  
  
"Hush . . ." She said pushing him upstairs. "Just get some rest . . .you look more worse for wear everyday."

"Okay . . .okay . . .if you say so . . ."

"Of course I do . . .if you're worried about me . . .I guess I should be worried about you too."  
  
"All right . . ."

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Hmm? What's this . . .?" Mel mumbled as he woke up. ". . .is she . . .?"  
  
". . .zzz . . ."  
  
"Yes . . .she is." Mel sighed as he saw the untidy mop of red hair that was plopped on top of his stomach.

" . . .zzz."  
  
"I swear . . .just like a child." He moved his arm and poked her in the ribs.

"Mmph." She squeaked.

"Wake up."  
  
"Don't wanna . . ."  
  
". . .again with this . . .everyday . . ." With that, he reached under her shirt and started tickling her ribs.

"Eek! Stoppit! Stop!" She squealed.

"Mornin' sleepy head."  
  
"Morning yourself." She said gazing blearily at him. "Well . . .it's not like we're gonna do anything today . . ." She moved up a bit and plunked her head next to his on the pillow.

" . . .what are you doing?"  
  
"Going back to bed."

" . . .you're . . .already . . .in . . .bed."  
  
"I know. But I wasn't sleeping with any covers . . .it was chilly."

" . . ."  
  
"Well . . .?"  
  
"I'll get up and let you have the covers to yourself . . .I need my morning coffee."  
  
"Oh pooey." She pouted.

" . . .again with that . . ."  
  
"You always get up just when I'm about to get comfy . . ."  
  
"Maybe another time . . ."  
  
"All right . . .but it's been like a hundred times already . . ."  
  
"I never told you to go plop on top of me in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping."

"Well it's not my fault that it's a bad habit of mine . . ."  
  
"Right . . ."

"Soo . . .how long will you be this time around?"  
  
"I'll see . . .shouldn't take too long." Mel said as she headed out the door.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay right here." She pulled the covers over her head and hid beneath them.

" . . .just . . .like . . .a kid . . ." Mel said smiling to himself. 'That's what I like about her sometimes . . .'

"Bring back food." She said.

" . . .wha?"  
  
"I'm starving . . ."  
  
"Fine . . .fine." Mel nodded. "I'll do it."

"Thanks!"

Place: Orange Star Communications

" . . .this is Mel."  
  
"Ah good morning Mel." Sonja replied.

"Well what's the situation?"  
  
"I've got nothing as of now . . .but, oh wait, here he comes."

"Nice to see you again Sonja. And . . .whoa! What's **HE** doin' here!?"

"Ah . . .Mel's sitting to find out if anything's happened that's all. I have a feeling that he'll play an integral part in this somehow . . ."  
  
". . .huh . . .well I reckon I might as well tell y'all about what I found . . .which, too bad for me was nothin'."  
  
". . .nothing?"  
  
"I followed his Beardedness, but I think Olaf himself has been tossed aside."  
  
"Oh . . ." Sonja remained silent afterwards.  
  
"Huh . . .so even Olaf's been put aside to that Man's schemes." Mel muttered.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Grit nodded. "I'm sorry about Orange Star and all . . .but it's beyond my control now . . .it was either my life or my country . . ."  
  
"Huh . . .shows what you're made of . . .cowboy."  
  
". . .well ease off kid . . .ya know I can't do a thing about that now."  
  
"Well true . . ."

"Maybe Olaf'll realize he's been used . . .that'd be nice. He's not too bad . . . 'cept when he gets power hungry and stuff . . .after all . . .I put up with him for the last five or so years . . ."

"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Well . . .it's best we get a move on . . ." Grit said. "I'll go see if'n I can find out more . . .now y'all take care now."  
  
"Sure thing Grit." Mel nodded.

"But of course." Sonja replied as Grit signed off.

"Well what do you think Mel-nii?"  
  
". . .I don't know . . .but that man is up to something . . .and when I find out . . .I'll be sure to kick his ass for messing me up."

"Ooh . . .sounds like someone's bitter."

"Heh . . .well of course. Oh . . .what happened to Andy?"  
  
"Andy? Oh . . .I think I left him alone for a bit too long . . ." Sonja said looking worried.

"Are you gonna fight him too?"  
  
". . .well I have to 'fight' you and Sami right now . . .which means . . ."  
  
". . .it means we do nothing."  
  
". . .more or less." Sonja giggled.  
  
". . .so much for fighting."  
  
"Ah . . .I'll keep on trying to gather some more Intel on this . . .it bothers me too much . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . .I hear you." Mel said.

"Well then . . .I hope you have another fun, boring day with Sami-chan onii-chan."  
  
". . .yeah . . .YEAH! Crap! Gotta run!" Mel dashed off.

"What could be so important that he runs off like that?" Sonja asked herself. "Oh well. Couldn't have been _that_ important."

Time: Moments later

Place: Sami's room

". . .gah . . .sorry . . .I forgot to . . .bring . . .euh?"  
  
"Zzz . . ."

". . .I don't believe it . . .she's asleep . . .again."

". . .mm . . .zzz . . .Me . . .l . . ."  
  
". . .what on earth?"  
  
" . . .zzz . . .ah . . ."  
  
". . .weird . . .I'd best wake her up then . . ."  
  
"Zzz . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .Sami! Breakfast!"  
  
"Huh . . .? Mmm . . .oh . . .morning again." She said sleepily.

"At least you're up."  
  
"Waaah . . ." She yawned loudly.

". . .just how do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sleep so much."  
  
" . . .hmm . . .because I can?"  
  
". . .well that doesn't really answer my question . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"And I thought you used to be a . . .lot more energetic back then."  
  
"Being with you makes me feel lazy." She giggled.

". . .that also doesn't really answer my question . . ." Mel sighed.

"So?" She said cocking her head to the side. "Does it really matter?"  
  
"Whatever happened to the girl that used to be ready for anything?"  
  
"She's been in hibernation since she met you."  
  
"Oh my . . ."  
  
"Mm-hmm."

"It's not like I don't mind . . .it's just a bit odd . . ."  
  
"Oh. Well I don't care right at the moment about how I used to be . . ."  
  
" . . .why?"  
  
"Because . . .to be honest . . .I hated that part of myself . . ." She looked slightly ashamed at herself.

". . .why?"  
  
"Because . . .that part was there only because I had practically nothing left."  
  
". . .because you lost your family right?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"You are an only child right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I guess I can understand how you feel then."  
  
"Mmm." She sniffled softly. "It's been almost . . .six years since that day . . .and I . . .I can't bring myself to even go visit their graves . . ."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"I haven't . . .I just . . .I just can't do it. Just trying to think about brings back painful thoughts."  
  
"Ah . . .I'm sorry I brought this up somehow . . ." Mel apologized.

"No . . .it's okay . . .I need . . .I need to face it eventually . . ."  
  
"Perhaps . . .perhaps you want to come with me next time I go?"  
  
" . . .huh?"  
  
"I've been to my family's grave for a day each month . . .I haven't had the chance lately because of the fighting we're doing."  
  
". . .oh . . .so that's why sometimes you disappear without notice . . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the thing is . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .?"  
  
"I've been to your parents' grave."  
  
". . .what?"  
  
"It's just a bit off from mine . . ."  
  
"Mel . . ." She was hesitant.  
  
"I took notice of it a few years ago . . .it was quite messy and looked like no one had bothered to clean it or anything. Then I noticed that your name was there on surviving family . . .so I took the liberty of cleaning it and such . . ."  
  
" . . .I . . .I must seem like a horrible daughter to you. . . .I mean . . .what child doesn't go to . . .I . . .and . . .her . . .I'm . . .I'm horrible . . ." Sami sobbed.

". . .perhaps I shouldn't have even brought this up at all . . ." Mel said sitting next to her.  
  
"No . . .I'm glad you're bringing all this up . . ." She said between sobs.

". . .why?"  
  
" . . .that . . .that way . . .since . . .since I have you . . .I . . .I can . . ." She hiccuped softly as she cried.

". . .you can . . .what?" He held her gently as he tried to understand what she was saying.  
  
"I . . .I can . . .probably face all of this . . .as long as you're with me . . ." She sniffled as she leaned against him.

". . .I'm sorry to bring up old wounds . . ."

"It's . . .okay . . ."  
  
"I'll understand if you're angry . . .sorry . . ."  
  
"Stop apologizing Mel . . .I . . .I should have told you a long time ago . . .I should be apologizing . . ."

"But . . ."  
  
"It's all right . . ." She started to calm down.

"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Promise me . . ."  
  
"Anything . . ."  
  
"Promise me . . .that when this is all over . . .you'll take me with you right after this is all over to visit our parents' graves."  
  
". . .very well . . .I promise you that."  
  
"Thank you . . ."

"Well . . .we'd better do our best then . . .and it'd be a bit different but . . .maybe we could see more of the 'ready for anything coming her way' Sami . . ."  
  
"Uh-uh . . ."  
  
"Why . . .?"  
  
"Because . . .no . . .no . . .I'm so stupid . . .I need to accept that part of myself . . ." She dabbed at her eyes with the edge of the sheet.

"Yeah . . ."  
  
"But . . .but I can't do it . . ."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" . . .because I just . . .can't. Not now, not after going through all of that . . ."  
  
"All of what?"  
  
"The last two years . . .those last two years had been so meaningful . . ."  
  
"Ah . . .I understand."  
  
"And as long as things go back to like how those two years went . . .there's . . .there's no need for me to be like that."  
  
"Then I won't force you . . ."  
  
"Thank you Mel . . ."

' . . .so this . . .no . . .these are . . .and still will be her demons . . .' Mel thought to himself.

'And so they will until she decides to do something about it.'

'Dark . . .why are you . . .'

'I can't stand to see her cry.'

' . . .but . . .'

'As long as you're around . . .I think she'll be happy. But since you brought it up, it's . . ._kinda_ your fault.'

'Well how was **I **supposed to know asking her about something like THAT would hit such a big nerve!?'

'You weren't I guess . . .but think about it . . .not everyone's like you.'

'Yeah . . .I guess so.'

'Perhaps you should leave her be for a little while Mel . . .'

'Yeah . . .maybe.'

'I sense that whoever's coming for us . . .that man in black . . .we're getting closer to him.'

'Ah . . .'

'But that's all I have to say . . .you should just get up and leave your girl to her own thoughts for a bit . . .I bet she has a lot of people to forgive . . .'

'Yeah . . .'

"Especially herself . . .but since you came along . . .I've been watching silently.'

'Oh?'

"She's grown up from that cocky aggressive girl you met when you were eighteen. She's showing the more sensitive and softer side now that she's regained that small sense of security that she's been longing during the two empty years in her life.'

'How do you know all this!?'

'People . . .no . . .humans are quite interesting. There is a focus on their hearts.'

' . . .hearts huh?'

'Yes . . .because of this . . .you can tell quite a bit if you can understand a person's heart.'

'This sounds really cliché Dark . . .'

'Well sorry . . .but this is the best I can do on such short notice. Aww . . .lookit, she's snuggled up against you.'

'Huh? What are you talking about?'

'Hmm . . .maybe you shouldn't leave her be just yet. Well talk to you later Mel!' With that, Dark silenced himself, kicking Mel back into a sense of reality.

". . .huh . . .whoa . . .that was . . .hmm? Wow . . .he's more attentive than I am . . ." Mel said to himself as Sami had curled up against him, asleep again. ". . .I don't believe this . . ." Mel shook his head. "Well . . .I guess I'll do what I can . . ."  
  
". . .mmm." She whined softly.

'Just looking at her makes me wonder about myself . . .ah . . .I don't think I can do anything about that . . .but . . .the only thing I can do now is just make sure she'll be all right through this . . .I didn't expect her to be so emotionally fragile right now . . .'

Mel remained there until she woke up later that day . . .

Time: Night

"Hmm . . .ooh . . ." Sami moaned.

"You really shouldn't be the one moaning 'mi." Mel laughed.

"Huh . . .why . . .not?"  
  
"Because I can't feel my legs anymore right now. I haven't been able to move since this morning when you squished on top of me."  
  
"Wha . . .?"  
  
"I guess I really shouldn't have done all of that . . ."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Well I guess I can't turn back time or anything . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .um . . .Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"As long as there are people like you . . .I think I can get along fine." She gave him a tiny smile.

"Oh?"

"Because I know that I can face all that . . ."

'Gurgle . . .'

"Um . . .what was that Sami?"  
  
"Um . . .I think that was my tummy . . ."

" . . .ooh . . .right . . .I knew I forgot something . . ."

"What's that?"

"To get you breakfast . . .this morning . . ."

"MEL!!!"

"Ah . . .if you'll . . .oh . . .never mind . . .my legs are so numb from you being on top of them, I can't even get up right now . . .well . . .so much for that . . .just go scoot and get your own food right now . . .I'll just sit and wait . . ."

"Phooey." Sami pouted as she tried to get off him. "Uh . . ."  
  
"What . . .?"

"I can't move either . . .my legs fell asleep . . ."

" . . .what a day . . ." Mel sighed.

Time: After the next few days

Place: YC HQ

"Um . . .well . . .looks like this should do it in 'faking' it." Sonja said. "Hmm . . .I guess actually have to do something about Andy . . .ooh, this might prove fun. I never had a chance to sim battle against him back then . . .but . . .oh dear . . .well I haven't much choice . . .I'd better get this over with then . . ."

Place: Orange Star Convoy

"Is everybody ready?" Sami stood outside ordering the men about.

"Yes commander!"

"All right . . .let's go! We have to find that blockhead Andy!"  
  
"You sure it's okay for you to do this Sami?" Mel asked from behind her.

"Sure it is, I have my obligations and orders as an Officer of Orange Star."  
  
"Ah . . .that's the old Sami I met for the first time."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I decided that . . .it is reasonable as long as I don't overdo it . . ."  
  
"Okay. Now . . .shall we be off?"  
  
"More or less yeah."  
  
"Ah . . .here it comes now." Mel said as he spotted a helicopter dropping something.  
  
"Here comes what?"  
  
"I had the White Sun airlift Dragon 2 over here."  
  
"What's Dragon 2?"  
  
"Hmm? The military version of my car."  
  
". . .military . . .version?" Sami give him an curious look.

"It's been armored and such."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's also for all terrain."  
  
"Since when did you get a new car?"  
  
"Since I came to the White Sun region."  
  
"Ooh."  
  
"Let's go then." He said walking to the landing strip. "I don't know how long it'll take but I think we'll be on the road for a while, then we'll have to go via naval transport."

"So why bother take your car?"

"And sit in one of those APCs all day? It's a lot more comfortable to sit in my car if you ask me. And we can always just load it onto the transports anyway. Beats sitting on the deck when it gets wet too."  
  
"Ah . . .okay." Sami nodded.

"Well . . .come on, let's go. Good . . .it's ready to move. 'mi!"

"Coming!"

Place: On the road

Mel focused his gaze at the hazy paths in front of him as he tapped the gas pedal.

"This is stupid . . .just because we're commanders we get stuck in the middle of the motorcade . . ." Mel muttered. "I hate driving in the middle . . ."

". . .hmm."

"Are you doing okay back there?"  
  
"Yeah . . .just trying to get some sleep."  
  
"I highly doubt you'll get any here . . .the roads are so damn bumpy." Mel said as he hit another bump. "Gah! Dammit."

"And I thought you said this was an all terrain vehicle . . ."  
  
"It **is**. The problem is that it doesn't mean you'll be comfortable all the time . . ."

"Hmph." Sami made a face. "Well . . .then it can't be helped." She sat up and stared out the window. "How much longer do we have to sit around then?"  
  
"Well . . .I'm not too sure. I haven't been to this region before and because of that . . .I can't tell."

"But didn't you . . ."  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you live here too?"  
  
"Yes, but I stayed near the capital."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Well . . .I guess we're pretty useless here then huh?" She giggled.

"Yup."

"Hmm . . .can you radio anyone ahead or anything?"  
  
"Well . . .Max finally came to. He's taking the lead."  
  
"Then why aren't we?"  
  
"I dunno. He says he insists."  
  
"Well whatever Mel . . .if anything else . . .this sucks. Can you at least tell them to move faster?"  
  
"I can try . . ."

Time: Hours later

Place: Naval Transport

". . .I can't believe them . . ." Mel said leaning his seat back.

"How long have we sat in here?"  
  
"About eight hours . . .or more."

". . .ugh . . .it's so humid . . ." Sami complained.  
  
"Tell me about it Sami."

"I feel so sticky . . .it's gross."  
  
"Well don't change in here . . ."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Why does it matter? I can grab my stuff and change in the back."  
  
"Yeah . . .but I'm here."  
  
"So what?"  
  
". . .don't you have any sense of . . .whatever it is?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's just that . . .argh! Screw that!"

"What are you – " Mel was briefly interrupted as Sami's tank-top landed on his face. "Oh."

"And another thing, no one else can see either way! Your windows are tinted so darkly!"

". . .yeah . . .okay . . .fine . . ."  
  
"Mel! Hold this!" She then thrust her cargo pants into his arms.

". . .um . . .what might this be? I still can't see anything."  
  
"Good! This'll only take a few seconds." She said as she quickly pulled on a pair of shorts. "Done."  
  
". . .can you remove your sweaty clothes from my face please?"  
  
"Hmm? Okay." She picked her top up off from his face. "Ah . . .much better."

"I . . .I really don't understand you sometimes . . ." He said glancing back at her.

"Well you don't have to understand me all the time." She said brushing her hair.

"Oh . . .here's your pants back." He said tossing them to the back.

"Aren't you feeling gross as well?"  
  
"Well . . .yes. But I have my . . .dignity."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'm not like you." Mel said grinning.

"Well . . ."  
  
"Well . . .maybe I'll just snooze here for a bit then . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's a lot easier to sleep here on a boat than on a bumpy road."  
  
"Kay. I'm gonna go out and look around."  
  
"Dressed like that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever happened to uniforms?"  
  
"Who cares? They don't mind. I know that."  
  
"What . . .do you mean?"  
  
"I always dressed like this when I was gone."

"Huh . . .guess no one cared eh?"  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
"Well . . .have fun then."

Place: OS HQ Andy

". . .what is . . .going on!? Ugh . . .I wish someone would tell me . . ." Andy groaned.

"Commander Andy! There's been a sighting of the rest of the separated Orange Star forces."  
  
"Oh? Great! Maybe they know what's going on!"

"Uh . . .Commander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's a transmission for you from Yellow Comet HQ."  
  
"An-dy!'  
  
" . . .Sonja!?"  
  
"That's me!" She giggled.

"What . . .what's going on!?"  
  
"Well . . .my daddy got annoyed at you guys . . .and I volunteered to take care of you even though Mel and his friends _completely_ destroyed you three."  
  
". . .don't remind me . . ."  
  
"Well anyway . . .it's my turn and . . .I kinda kidnapped you guys after Mel was through with you all."

". . .so you planned all this!?" Andy said looking betrayed.

"Sorta . . ."

". . .huh . . ."

"Well . . .if it helps, I'm sorry . . .but there's too much at stake to explain right now."

". . .hmph."  
  
"So let's have a little bit of fun then shall we?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Capture my HQ, and we'll talk then okay?"  
  
". . .uh . . .sure I guess."  
  
Time: Hours later

Place: Shores of the third island

Sami sat in the back seat of Mel's car as they continued making their way over towards Andy's HQ.

"Waa . . .this is stupid." She whined.

". . .what now?"  
  
"I can hear the fighting over there already. Andy must be getting into trouble already."  
  
". . .well that's Andy for you."  
  
"Hmph . . .he could have at least _waited _for us to come and save him."  
  
". . .I highly doubt we need to save him . . .he's up against Sonja after all."  
  
"And knowing how those two act . . .they won't really do a thing."  
  
"Yeah." Mel laughed.

"Ah fooey . . .let's just get to the HQ already . . .I wanna grab something to eat then take a shower."  
  
"Hmm . . .but I don't really want to get there so soon . . .we're stuck in the middle again anyway."  
  
"Hmph. Then do something about it."  
  
"There's nothing I can really do . . ."  
  
". . .ooh . . ." She plopped down against the seat and pouted.

". . .such a kid . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah . . .nothing."  
  
" . . . 'kay."

Time: Upon arrival at Orange Star HQ

"Mmm . . ." Sami yawned noisily.

"Sleepy again?"  
  
"As usual." She giggled.

"Ah . . .what to do with you . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I guess I can finally get some food . . ."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hmm . . .what do you think is happening?"  
  
"Oh who cares? Nothing really matters right now . . .Max and Andy are probably annoyed as heck with me . . ."  
  
"Actually not really. I was talking to Max for a bit a while ago."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And he kinda seems to think something weird has been going on . . .so he said he'll ignore what you did."  
  
". . .hmm. Letting me off that easy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well . . .I can't refuse that. I'll see you later then . . . I want to see what Sonja and Andy are up to."  
  
"Okay. You want anything?"  
  
"Hmm . . .no, I'm fine."  
  
"Kay." She nodded.

Time: Days later

Place: YC HQ

"Hmm . . .oh, did they let you onii-chan?" Sonja asked as she stood waiting in the lobby.

"Huh? Oh yeah . . .they did." Mel said his attentions elsewhere.  
  
"Well . . .that was fun wasn't it Andy?"  
  
"Yeah . . .I guess." Andy mumbled.

"So now what Sonja?" Sami asked.

"Well . . .from what I've found . . .the man in black . . .and the black army's story is drawing to a close. Something is definitely amiss."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"But I can't be too certain . . .so I have some things to check out then."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"So . . .I believe your chase should lead you to Green Earth. Perhaps you'll find some answers there hmm?"  
  
"Well . . .what do you think Mel?"  
  
"Huh? What do I think? Well personally I think this is stupid."  
  
"Blunt as ever Mel-nii . . .oh well. You guys . . .see you later. Stay well all right?"  
  
"You too Sonja."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you . . .but it's necessary . . ." With that, Sonja left.

"Well . . .I guess that wraps up this battle." Andy said.

"Ah . . .yup." Mel agreed.

"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We'll do what she suggested. Let's go to Green Earth." Mel said.

"Green Earth? Hmm . . .never been there." Andy said.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Let's move."

End of chapter


	27. By Land, Air and Sea

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: Some days later

Place: Neutral Zone

After their conquest of Yellow Comet, the crew found their way to Green Earth. Stopping within a neutral area, they decided to take a much needed break for a few days. However, there seemed to be more to it than even being able to have a nice break. . .

Mel groaned and climbed out of his bunk, shaking off the remnants of a somewhat blissful sleep.

". . .blah. . .it's fricking hot in here. . ." He shuffled off to the bathroom and turned on the cold water tap. Letting it run a bit and splashing some on his face, he then looked down and saw that the water had stopped. . . "What the? Aw man. . ." He grumbled, and tried to flick on the lights. . .nothing. ". . .!? Neh?" He grumbled some more and looked at the switch. "Hmm. . .power out?"

"Eek!!!" Came a scream from the room down the hall. Sami had woken up earlier than Mel, and was in the middle of taking a shower. Both the lights and the water had apparently gone out in the entire HQ. "Mel!!! What the heck is going on in this base!?"

"Coming! Coming!" He quickly made his way through to her room. "What's the matter?"

"I was showering, then all the lights and water went off!" She moaned from the bathroom. "And now I can't see a thing and I'm still covered with soap to boot!"

". . .great. . ." Mel sighed.

"I'm sitting on the floor of the shower, now if you mind, can you toss me a towel and leave a light here or something?" She whined.

"Fine, fine." He tossed her a towel and he walked out of the room and searched for a flashlight.

"Mel?"

"Uh huh?"

"Um . . .did you find one yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Darn . . .ooh. . .now what am I gonna do? I'm still covered in soap. . ."

"I'll go heat some bottled water or something. Just wait." He headed downstairs for the mess hall of the HQ and went in search of water. He ended up finding a few cold bottles. "Eh!? This is it? Just great. . ." He came back and then unceremoniously dumped it on Sami, who was standing in the bathroom.

"Eek! Hey!"

"There we go."

"Mmm. . ." She whined.

"Neh. No more water left either."

"What!?"

"At least the soap is gone now."

"Hmph!" She pouted and stormed off to her room. "This stinks. Just when everything seemed just fine."

"Ah . . .what a day this is gonna be . . .phew . . .even **I** think it's hot . . .what a lousy break."

Time: Moments later

"Ugh . . .Mel . . ." Sami whined. She was still wrapped in her towel.

"What?"  
  
"I feel icky."  
  
"Isn't that just because you're covered in soap residue or something?"  
  
"Yes . . .but it still feels icky."  
  
"Do I look like I can do anything? It's too damn hot to do anything anyway . . ."

"Hmph. But . . ."  
  
"Well just sit like that or something. It's probably better than wearing your uniform or something."  
  
"Ah . . .I wish I could just find some stupid pond or lake or something to jump in . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . .but those usually are pretty gross during this time."  
  
"Aw . . ."  
  
"I'll see if I can find any more water. If I can, then you can go dump it over yourself or something."  
  
"Okay." She nodded.

Place: Mess Hall

"Yo, anymore bottled water?" Mel asked.

"Huh? Yeah . . .should be some in the supply crates that just arrived."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."

Place: Supply Drop Zone

". . .well let's see . . .oh. That looks like it." Mel said as he examined the open boxes. "Yup . . .I'll take this entire case then." He heaved it back with him.

Place: Sami's room

"I'm back."  
  
"That was fast." Sami said, without looking up from the couch.  
  
"It's not that hard to look for water here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well . . .here you are."  
  
"Hmm? Thanks!"  
  
"Guh . . .I hope the power and stuff gets normal again. It's a pain like this."

"Yeah . . ." Sami got up. "Mel, can you take the water in the bathroom? There's no way I'm lifting it in this kind of heat."  
  
"Huh? Oh fine."  
  
"You're a sweetheart."  
  
"Oh?" Mel said as he placed it in the bathroom.  
  
"Well then, I'll see you later."

"Hmm? Okay."

Time: Afternoon

"Ugh . . .so . . .humid . . .so . . .hot . . ." Andy groaned as he fanned himself with their latest set of orders.

"Can't be that bad . . ." Max said as he emptied the contents of another bottle of water over his head.

"Ugh . . .it is." Andy said as he unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it onto the floor.

"Where are the other two?"  
  
"Mel and Sami?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well . . .I think Mel fell asleep somewhere and Sami's lying on the ground in her swimsuit or something."

"How can Mel sleep in this heat?"

"Who knows? He's probably exhausted or something."  
  
"Yeah . . ."

"How are the troops doing?"  
  
"Huh? Just fine I think. There shouldn't be any problems other than this sticky heat."  
  
"Ugh . . ."

Place: Mel's room

Mel had fallen asleep on the floor under his desk because it was the only place with a decent amount of shade.

"Now where is he?" Sami said as she walked in. "Hmm . . .weird . . .no one else saw him leave this room . . .and I doubt he'd be stupid enough to jump out the window in his state."

"Hmm . . .?" Came a moan.

"Huh? Mel? Where are you?"

". . .desk . . .underneath . . .sleep . . ."

"Wha?" Sami walked over and peered under Mel's desk. "What the . . ."  
  
"It's the shadiest place I could find without moving a long distance."

". . .oh."

"What are you doing in a swimsuit?"

"It's too hot to wear anything else . . .and there's no way in hell I'm gonna wander around naked."

"Like you didn't do that at home."

"That doesn't count!" She said defensively as her face went red.

"Well if you insist." Mel yawned.

"Um . . .are you hungry or anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What are you going to do? Nothing works right now and there's far too much heat . . ."

"I'll see."

"Well . . .I'm gonna go lie down on the couch."  
  
"Go ahead."

Time: Evening

"What . .. do . . .we . . .do . . .now?" Andy groaned.

"Pray that someone fixes the power." Max mumbled.  
  
". . .wait a second . . ."

"What is it Mel?"  
  
". . .can't ANDY fix the power?" Mel said pointing at the mechanic in front of him.

"Uh . . .**yeah.**" Sami said.

". . .why didn't I think of that EARLIER!? ANDY! Move your ass and fix it now!"  
  
"But I don't wanna . . ."  
  
"Move or we'll all beat you into a pulp."  
  
". . .eep . . .!" With that, Andy ran off.

"Do you think it's going to work afterwards?" Sami asked.

"I hope so . . .or else it's a whole lot of government funding wasted on a stupid mechanic that is incapable of doing a thing."

"Haha . . ."

Time: The next morning

Fortunately, Andy did manage to fix the power last night, so everything went back to normal, as they prepared to leave to their next destination.

"And away we go." Max said bored.

"So what are we up against now?"  
  
"Well . . .probably Green Earth's navy Andy." Max replied.

"Cool. That seems interesting."  
  
"Well . . .we'll see soon enough. Okay . . .so who's in command Mel?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh . . .whoever."  
  
"Fine. I've got it." Max said.

"Sure. Have fun."

"You're not too enthusiastic . . ."  
  
"Well . . .of course not." Mel said yawning. "Stupid oppressive Green Earth heat . . .it's not only hot . . .but stupidly humid as well."

"I agree . . ." Sami said. "And black is not the best color for a car in this situation. Right Mel?"  
  
"Sad but true. I'm having the car being transported back home. We're stuck going by the military transports."  
  
"Well . . .anything but an APC. I hate those." Sami said.

"Okay . . .recon it is." Mel said. "I guess we'll just . . .go then."  
  
Time: 8:00 p.m.

After finally getting _used_ to the heat, the Orange Star forces had made it to a rather . . .remote region of Green Earth.

"Islands . . .islands and more islands . . .how can the people here live?" Mel asked as he tried to peer through the Fog with his binoculars.  
  
"Let me see." Sami said as she took them from his hands. "Wow . . .looks pretty boring."  
  
"Like I said. Islands . . ."

"Hmph. At least the weather's . . .kinda nice. The Fog does make it a bit cooler in this region."

"So what are we up against Mel?"

"I dunno . . .looks like Captain Drake's navy."

"Well that definitely made my job harder." Max said.

"Well stop complaining and we'll find out soon enough. But first things first . . .let's set up HQ and get some rest before taking them on."  
  
"Yeah . . .sounds good." They agreed.

Time: Morning

Sami sat at the foot of her bunk. She kicked her feet gently as she hummed quietly. Tugging her headband loose and tossing it aside, she flopped down onto the stiff mattress with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Mel said as he walked in.

"Nothing. I'm just tired again."  
  
"You getting enough sleep?" Mel asked, sitting on her bunk.

"No."

"Why?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it." She said. Her left sock was on the floor, and the other one was part way off.

"Hmm . . ." He pulled off the other sock. "Then get some sleep."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Max has it covered."  
  
"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Just get some sleep then. I'll wake you up later."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I'll call you when it's dinner or something."  
  
"If it's okay with you . . .I'll sleep then."

"Sure it's fine." Mel said closing the door behind him.

"Ah . . .I guess he's right . . .I really haven't gotten enough sleep in this stuffy weather." With that, she threw the rest of her uniform to the ground and slid beneath the sheets.

Time: Later

There was a knock on the door, and it caused Sami to stir slightly.

"Hmm . . .?"  
  
"Come on, wake up."  
  
"Mmph." She pressed her face into a pillow. "Don't wanna."  
  
"Don't make me come in there."  
  
"Fine . . .fine." Sami slowly got up and partially opened the door. She stuck her head out.

"Aren't you coming out?"  
  
"Perhaps . . .AFTER I get some clothing on?" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh!" His face went red. "Sorry."

"Ah . . .it's okay. It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before." She blushed. "Just wait a second 'kay?" She left the door open and pulled on some casual clothes. "Okay." Mel had turned away to face the outside of the room. "You know, I don't mind if you look Mel."

"Oh?"  
  
"That is just as long as you don't ever tell anyone what color my panties are." She said glaring.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Just kidding! But . . .seriously, don't tell okay?"  
  
"Haha . . .all right."  
  
"But just to make sure this time around . . .what color are my panties?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Well . . .did you peek or not?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Then what color are they?"  
  
". . .powder blue?"  
  
"Wrong! Are you lying?"  
  
"Um . . .no."  
  
"Oh good!" She gave him a hug, then she whispered into his ear. "Actually, they're white today."  
  
". . ." Mel's face burned bright red. "Um . . ."  
  
"Well then . . .let's go!"

'Help me someone . . .' Mel thought silently to himself.

Place: Mess hall

"Ah . . .so how is it going Andy?"  
  
"Hmm? How's what going?"  
  
"The battle."  
  
"Well no action yet . . .I think we're just trying to size each other up."  
  
"Well that's just boring."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hmm . . .what's the weather gonna be?"  
  
"I dunno, but it might rain or something."

"Well I guess rain is better than what we have now."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Andy said absently.

"You know Andy, there's something weird."

"What's that Sami?"  
  
"You know everyone's been attacking us right?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well . . .what are you gonna do after you find the one who's been framing you?"  
  
"I'm gonna beat him down so bad that . . ."  
  
"That's **if** we manage to find him." Mel cut in.

"Huh . . .right." Andy sighed. "Oh . . .say . . .just outta curiosity . .. but how come Sami's always outta uniform lately?"

"Hmm? Oh that." Mel said. "She's got my permission."  
  
"What? Isn't that a bit unfair?"  
  
"Well, do you wanna complain to me about it or something?" Mel asked.

"Um . . .no."  
  
"Well then leave it at that. She can dress more or less however she wants as long as I'm around."  
  
"Ah . . .can I do that?"  
  
"Denied."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I can't do that for everyone."  
  
". . .isn't this a double standard or something . . .?" Andy muttered.

"You still sure you wanna argue it with me?"  
  
"Um . . .no."  
  
"Good . . .we'll leave it at that."

Time: The next day

"Bleh . . .it's rainy." Sami said staring out Mel's window.

"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah . . .and I wanted to go out and take a look . . ."  
  
"Well don't. You'll just get wet."  
  
"Hmm . . .okay . . ." She nodded.

"What's Max doing right now?"  
  
"He's currently moving our naval forces to meet Drake's."  
  
"Oh . . .okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Okay then Mel."  
  
"Ah . . .stop staring out the window and sit down or something. You're making me nervous."  
  
"Hmm? Okay." Sami said taking a seat next to Mel. "Mmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ooh . . ." She gave a small yawn.

"Not enough sleep again?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"You're gonna get sick if you keep that up."  
  
"Well what about you? Whenever I come over to your room and check on you, you're always star-gazing."  
  
"Oh . . .I have my excuses."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"But still . . .I think it's best you stay concentrated at what's at hand. Going about checking if I'm asleep isn't good for you. You should just stay in your room, okay?"  
  
"Ah . . .fine."

"You can go bother me in my room all you want after this is all done, okay?"  
  
"Aw . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I guess I'll just go and see how Max is doing."

"Okay."  
  
Time: The next sunny day

"Ah . . .it looks nice out. I think I'll go take a look." Sami said to Mel as she made her way out the HQ.

"Hmm? Oh sure. You do that." Mel said raising his head from his desk.

"See ya."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Mel's head hit the desk with a thud. He was still rather worn out after his ordeal at White Sun.

'Hey!" came Andy's voice.

"Huh . . .?"  
  
"You just gonna sit there?"

"Yeah."  
  
Hmm . . ."  
  
"Well . . .what now?"  
  
"I don't know . . .but something's weird about the atmosphere . . ."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"FIRE . . .um . .. WATER IN THE HOLE!!!" Came the loudspeakers.

"Huh . . ." Mel stared out the window. "Crap."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tsunami."  
  
"Oh . . .that again." Andy said.

"Did 'mi just go out – " He was cut off by a shrill scream followed by water smashing downwards. ". . .OH! SAMI!!!" Mel leapt up from his seat and jumped out via his window.

". . .he always does that . . ." Andy sighed, as he made his way down the stairs to the outside.

Place: OS HQ Compound

Lying face down on the ground, sopping wet, was Sami.

"Ugh . . ."  
  
"Whoa!" Mel landed on the soggy ground a few meters from her. "Note to self, don't defy laws of nature and physics after a tidal wave . . .ground is icky."  
  
"Ooh . . ." Sami groaned.

"You all right?"  
  
"A-a-a-achoo!" She sneezed.

I told you that you'd get sick . . ."

"It was cold . . ." She said wringing out her top.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Nope. I kinda dove for ground first. Then it was kinda like a wave pool . . .cept with high pressure.

"Nothing's broken then?"  
  
"No . . .a-a-a-achoo! Ugh . . .I'm cold though . . ." She shivered.

"Let's get you back inside then." He had her put on his coat and take off her wet clothes.

"A-a-a . . .achoo!"

"Okay . . .back to bed with you and you're not doing a thing until you get some more sleep and get better."  
  
"But . . .a-a-achoo!"

"No buts. You're toweling off and staying in your room for the rest of this week."  
  
"Ooh . . ." She whined. "Achoo!"

"Now go. I'll wring out your clothes."  
  
"Mm-kay." She clutched the coat closer to her body and quickly made her way upstairs.

"Ugh . . .I knew she'd get sick . . .just not the moment she'd get sick . . ." Mel muttered to himself as he squeezed every drop of water out of the white top. "These clothes are gonna shrink if I don't get them washed." He finished twisting out most of the water and tossed the clothing into the laundry hatch.

Making his way back upstairs, Mel found Sami in her pajamas, blow drying her hair.

"Mmm . . .if you're looking for your coat, it's in your room drying."  
  
"Thanks Sami."  
  
"I didn't get it too wet."  
  
"Don't worry. Just get to bed, and I'll get a medic to check you later."  
  
"Okay." She shivered again.

"Later 'mi."  
  
"Kay." She sneezed again. "Oogh . . .I don't remember the last time I got sick . . .oh . . .no . . .wait . . .that was during spring . . .ugh . . ." She plopped onto her bed. "Mmm . . ." She let out a whine. "A-a-a-choo! Bleh . . .I hate this."

Time: Afterwards

Mel made sure that she was not to leave her room, by simply placing himself in the way of the door from the inside.

"But . . .Mel . . ."  
  
"Like I said . . .you're staying."  
  
"I'm hungry though . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I'll get Andy or someone to bring up some food."  
  
"Achoo! Ooh . . .I hate being sick."  
  
"Hmm." He gave her a bemused grin and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I still remember how much trouble you caused me last time you got sick."

"Eh? You still remember?"  
  
"Yeah . . .and you decided to get sick just before exams. Geez."

"Heehee . . ."

"Well it's a good thing you got better really quickly."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I doubt Max'll need my help . . .so I'll stick around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is it really that easy for you to get sick?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah." She nodded.

"Poor thing. You do get better right?"  
  
"Hey! I did last time didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah . .. after about three weeks of slave labor on my part . . ."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Just teasing."  
  
"Mmph." She pouted.

"Ah don't do that . . .you're not a little kid . . .even though you act like one at times."

"But Mel . . ."  
  
"I know you're more mature _that_."  
  
"I am . . .but you do know I blame you."  
  
"Haha . . .yeah."

Time: Meanwhile  
  
Place: ???  
  
Sonja made her way to the now empty enemy HQ.

"I've got to find out what's going on . . .I've got to find out where these clones are coming from . . .and who's pretending to be Andy . . ."

Place: ???

Grit stood with his gun at ready.

"Tell me who sent you varmint."  
  
"Black . . .Maelstrom . . .rising . . ."  
  
"Wrong answer!" He shot the clone's foot.

"Black . . .Maelstrom . . ." Came it's pained reply.

"Dammit!" Grit said getting fed up. He shrugged and simply finished the clone off with a shot to the head. "I'll check out this darned computer instead . . .I've had better luck communicating with a brick wall either way . . ."

Place: OS HQ

"Achoo!"  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thank you." Sami wrapped the sheets around her. She sneezed again.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thanks . . .can I get some hot cocoa or something?"  
  
"Huh . . .sure. I'll just get Andy to do it." Mel said lifting up his transmitter. "Yo! Get your cousin a hot chocolate."  
  
"All right." Came the reply.

"Thanks Mel." Sami said leaning against him.

"Your welcome."  
  
"Mmph. This is what . . .still the second day right?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"Ooh . . .I hate this."

"You've been sick for less than twelve hours and you're already whining? That must be a new record for you."  
  
"Nya." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Do you really have to be so . . .immature?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine . . .fine . . ." Mel closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Um . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've been wondering . . .how come most countries only seem to have a few commanding officers. How come we've got the most?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well . . .don't the other countries have more commanders?"  
  
"Not that I remotely know of."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"But I recall that there used to be Kanbei's teacher or something like that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm not too sure . . .but yeah."  
  
"Hmm. Achoo!"  
  
"Bless you again."  
  
"Bleah . . ." She sniffled.

"Room service!" Andy said chuckling as he opened the door. "You okay Sami?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks Andy."  
  
"Well then, I'm off to see what Max is doing. See ya."  
  
"(sniff) Mmm. This is good." Sami said sipping her drink.

"Well that's good to know."  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you gonna really stay here all day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Won't you get sick?"  
  
"Ah . . .you just probably have the sniffles or something. You should be fine in a couple days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I probably won't catch it."

"Hmm."  
  
"Don't even think about trying to think up a way of giving it to me though. I'll be quite annoyed."  
  
". . .aw phooey. How'd you know I would try something like that?""Because you're you and I'm me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." He laughed.

". . .okay . . ."  
  
"Well . . .I guess that should be enough."

"Enough what?"  
  
"Time spent wasted for the time being. Just finish your drink and go to sleep okay?"  
  
"Kay."

'Well . . .she does behave very well for you doesn't she?'

' . . .you again.'

'But of course.'

'What do you want **this** time?'

'Nothing really.'

'Then why are you – '

'I just want to see her 'cute' face, like when she listens to you and stuff.'

' . . .oh.'

'And I must say, her cute face is quite . . .cute.'

'Hmm.'

'Well . . .I shouldn't be bothering you. You have important things to do, don't you?'

'Not really.'

'Oh. What a bore.'

'Well that's my life. Live with it.'

'Hmm . . .sometimes I wonder. But oh well . . .I guess this is pretty good.'

"What is?'

'Your life.'

'Oh.'

'So good luck with that then Mel.' Dark said.

'Ah . . .sure.'

'Bye.'

"Mel?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
  
"G'night." She said. "I guess I might as well try to get some more sleep."  
  
"That's good." Mel said. "Well . . .if you need anything . . .I'll be on the floor."

". . .sounds like you'll sleep on almost anything but a bed Mel." Sami said, laughing weakly.

"Very funny."

Time: Two days later

"Almost . . .there . . ." Max said.

"We're gonna win this one!"

"Well . . .here's hoping. Finish him off!" Max shouted, as the submarines fired at the last battleship.

"And he's sunk . . ."  
  
"Looks like we've won this round."

"A message from the Green Earth HQ."  
  
"A job well done. You've won this round." Drake said.

". . .huh? So it was you Captain."  
  
"Aye, t'was me."

"Then . . .do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Nay . . .I wanted to find some answers this way . . .but I've just found myself more questions. I'll be seeing you all again. Say . . .where's the red haired lass and that . . .psychopath?"  
  
"You mean Sami and Mel?" Andy asked in reply.

"Aye, those two."  
  
"Um . . .I think Sami caught a cold and Mel's with her or something."  
  
"Oh . . .that's quite interesting. Anyway . . .farewell lad."

Place: Sami's room

"Did we win?" The girl asked.

"Huh . . .judging by the looks of it . . .yeah."  
  
"Yay . . ."  
  
"Don't seem too happy about."  
  
"I know the people of Green Earth are good people . . .there's just something bugging me about why they'd attack us . . .after all, doesn't Orange Star have a treaty with them or something?"  
  
"Well technically yes we did . . .however 'we' broke the treaty first. So that gives them the right to come and attack us."  
  
"Well . . .so much for tact and diplomacy . . ." Sami sighed.

"Yup. Say . . .you look a lot better today."  
  
"Hmm? Guess so."

"Well . . .do you feel okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah." She nodded.

"Well . . .we'd better get a move on. You can manage right?"  
  
"Yes . . . I think so."  
  
"I don't want to push you too far though."

"I'll be fine." She said making a face.

"If you say so." Mel nodded. "Well . . .I've already finished packing our stuff either way. So . . .good to go then?"  
  
"Hmm . . .I guess, since we won't be able to find anything else if we don't go."

Time: The next day

They had reached their next objective point and had set up HQ that night. As morning arrived . . .

"Hmm . . ." Mel made his way over to Sami's room to wake her up as usual. Quietly opening the door, he was shocked to find her in a state of undress. He had opened the door and found her in the middle of pulling off her nightshirt.

'Good morning . . .euh!?" He then ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Good . . .hmm?" Sami still shaking off the effects of her case of the sniffles squinted her eyes sleepily. "I could have sworn that was Mel's voice . . ." She shrugged and fumbled a bit, tossing off the shirt and pulling on another. After getting dressed, she opened the door and found Mel sitting against the wall, his face incredibly red. "Um . . .morning? Was that you just a second ago?"

". . .ah . . .yeah, sorry about that." Mel said.

"About what?"

"I kinda saw . . ."

"Oh . . .oh. So?"

"Yeah . . .um . . ."  
  
"You don't have to apologize."

"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Like it matters Mel, you've seen me naked who knows how many times by accident on my part anyway." She said giggling.

" . . ."

"Oh well." She sat next to him on the ground.

"Hmm."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you like what you saw?"  
  
"Um . . .I'd like to refrain from answering that question."  
  
"You're no fun you know?" She said pouting.

"Ah . . .your hair is kind of back to normal." Mel said playing with her red locks.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's grown back a bit."  
  
"Oh!" She ran to go take a look in the mirror. "You're right!" Her red locks had grown back to almost their original length.

"Yeah."  
  
"I'm not gonna cut it this time around."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you can overrule their orders."

"Abusing military power are we?" Mel laughed.  
  
"Hey!" She said crossly.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Just teasing." Mel said as he got up and headed downstairs. "Come on, let's get to work. I wonder what's next?"

"Kay! Let's go!"

Time: Later  
  
Place: Mess Hall

They sat at the table chatting. Mel silently sipped his coffee as he leafed through their orders as Sami argued with Max and Andy about something trivial.

"Hmm . . .interesting." Mel mumbled to himself.

"What is?"  
  
"Well . . .army's having supply issues again . . ."

"So?"  
  
"We're in for some trouble I guess . . ." Mel shrugged.

"Bleh." Sami made a face.

"Well . . .can't be helped." He stood up. "Okay . . .Sami, wanna take a go at it?"  
  
"Um . . .do I have to?" She didn't look too happy.  
  
"It'd be preferable."

"But . . ."  
  
"Ah . . .I'll cover for you for a little bit."  
  
"Okay. So what are we up against?"  
  
"Drake's armada . . .again."  
  
"Well . . .okay."  
  
"Our mission is to take the Green Earth HQ . . .and protect some landers or something . . ."  
  
"Landers? Not one?"  
  
"Ah . . .I think there's two or something."  
  
"Bleh . . ." She made another face.

"Still . . .this is lame." Mel sighed.

"I agree."

"Well, we've got our orders . . .let's move."

Time: Noon, some days later

"Bleh, can't see a thing in this fog." Sami said.

"Hmm?" Mel looked up from his game.

". . .must you play that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
". . .what are you playing?"  
  
"A strategy game."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's a little war game where you have little people going about killing other little people."  
  
". . .how . . .interesting." Sami said with distaste.  
  
"I know. Oh . . .I feel something."  
  
"What?"

". . .I can't put my finger on it . . .but it feels like a huge En build up . . ."

". . .wait a sec . . .huge En build up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
". . .eep."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Everyone hang on!" Sami yelled. "It's coming!"  
  
". . .ah dammit . . ." Mel muttered as he put away his game. "Incoming tidal wave!"

"Whoa!" All the occupants of the room braced for the impact as the windows shattered when the wave hit, and water began rushing into the room.

". . .is it over?" Sami asked.

". . .gah . . .soaking wet again. I should stick to the upstairs rooms . . .it's not as bad."

"Guess it is over . . ."

"Let's just get this over with!"

"Understood!"  
  
"Prepare all troops for head quarter capture."

Time: Week and some days later, midst of battle

Place: Further into Green Earth

Mel had taken command in the battle against Eagle. And after much deliberation, Orange Star emerged victorious.

"Eagle!"

"Mel! What do you think you're doing protecting Andy!?"  
  
"He didn't do it!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Ah . . .it won't matter . . .you won't believe me either way Eagle."

"Fine . . .humor me."  
  
"Well . . .during Andy's so called assault on everyone else, Orange Star was being attacked by Blue Moon, so therefore, by using normal logic and common sense, it'd be obvious that Andy couldn't be able to pull off such an attack on Green Earth, whilst holding off Blue Moon."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Eagle looked thoughtful. "Interesting . . .but if that's not enough to completely convince me. I still think you were up to something. If you were lying, you'll curse the day you were born . . ."

"Whatever fly-boy . . .we're outta here." Mel said cutting the connection.

Time: The next day

Place: Green Earth

". . .hmm . . .I can't figure it out . . .but . . ."  
  
"Hello there Eagle." Sonja said.

". . .huh? Oh . . .Miss Sonja . . .how are you?"  
  
"Like Mel and his friends said . . .Andy didn't do it."

"Do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Perhaps . . .I did some digging, and there is a relationship with the man in black a year or so ago as well as the Christmas incident the year before . . ."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come along with me . . .I'll tell you what I know."  
  
"But . . .what about Green Earth?"  
  
"I'll handle it Eagle." Drake said.

"Very well, thank you Drake."

"I'll take a close look at our young friends from Orange Star."

Place: Orange Star outpost

"And we're off." Andy said.

"So . . .who's up this time?" Sami asked.

"Andy." Mel said yawning.

"Oh?"

"Do it in a week Andy."

"But . . ."

"I don't care how you do it, just do it." Mel stated.

"Damn. Fine . . .uh . . .what're we supposed to do?"

"Track down a lone lander in the region. Then blow it up."

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Okay . . .I can do that!"

"Mel . . ."

"Yeah 'mi?"

"I'm gonna take a break okay?"

"Sure thing." Mel nodded. "Max, you too."

"Gotcha."

Time: A week later . . .

"Arrgh . . .you got me!" Drake groaned.

". . .well . . .I hope that's it . . ." Mel said looking into the distance. "Ah . . .this stupid fog has finally cleared up."

"Yeah . . .it has." Sami said.

". . .huh? What the hell is that island? I've never seen that before . . ." Mel said.

"Really?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Hmm . . ."

"Well . . .it's best we go see what the heck it is . . .then deal with it."

"Oh!" Sami exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked her.

". . .there seems to be . . ." She peered through her binoculars. "Some sort of fighting going on there!"

". . .well . . .let's go then. I think there's something amiss."

"Then let's check it out Mel!"

"Gotcha!"

End of Chapter


	28. Under the Black Maelstrom

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review! Also . . .this'll be a transition chapter more than anything else, as will the next one . . .once I get to it. Zank you.

". . .what . . .what is this place?" Sami asked as she looked around the relatively secluded island.

". . .I dunno . . .it gives me the creeps." Andy said.

". . .hmm . . .I don't wanna know . . ."

"Hey . . . what's goin on? Looks like there really is fighting."

Place: Unknown island

". . .I shall deal with this once and for all." Eagle said.

"Eagle!" Came a shout on the com-link.

"Huh? Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Mel."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
". . .looks like you've got a score to settle."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Allow me to lend you a hand."  
  
". . .you?"  
  
"There's something that has been bothering me for the past few years . . .and finally, I think we've reached the end of this puzzle."  
  
". . .indeed we have. Where are the others though?"  
  
"I left without telling them. It pains me so . . .but I have to do something about the man in black and his clones."

"Agreed. I shall take to the skies. You try to take the enemy's headquarters!"  
  
"All right then. Let's rock!"

Place: Orange Star outpost

". . .where'd Mel go?" Sami asked looking around.

"I dunno . . .haven't seen him lately."  
  
". . .aren't we supposed to be dealing with the fighting over there?"  
  
"Yeah . . .but the thing is . . .our orders are to remain here on patrol."  
  
" . . .who issued them?"

"Nell did."  
  
" . . .weird . . ."

"What's even weirder is we're short a few units . . ."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah . . .some naval battalions and then some have gone somewhere."  
  
"Ah . . .probably isn't important."

Place: Unknown location

". . .Grit!" Sonja shouted.

"Howdy Sonja. How y'all doing?"

"I've finally tracked down the man in black. I need you to tell Mel and his friends some info I found."

"And what might you be doin' in the meanwhile?"

"I need to check something more. Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything foolish."

"You wouldn't be tryin' to pull the wool over my eyes now would ya?"

"Of course not Grit. You'll tell them won't you?"

"Well, I reckon I have to. Stay put now. I'll be right back."

"Ah . . .Grit's always managed to be more useful than me." Sonja sighed.

Time: Days later

Place: Battlefield against Andy's Clone

". . .eat this!" Mel shouted invoking Destruction Strike and finishing off the remaining black troops. "DIE!"

Place: Green Earth HQ

". . .was that it?"  
  
"I think so Eagle." Mel replied, looking slightly drained. "I think that's the last of them."  
  
"Eagle!? Mel!?"  
  
". . .what the . . .?" Mel turned to see Sami running into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here!? Why'd you just vanish for a couple days!? It's rude!"  
  
". . .um . . .what are you doing here? I thought I strictly had Nell change the orders so that you guys wouldn't be involved . . ."  
  
"Well . . .we kinda thought it was fishy . . .that, and you kinda went missing for a couple days was a dead give away." She frowned.

"Ah . . .sorry."  
  
"Hmph. Well . . .we're to continue or pursuit of our foe . . ."  
  
". . .hmm . . .at least you didn't have to see our last foe."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
". . .it was Andy . . .in a sense." Mel said, still rather troubled himself. "I knew that there were clones earlier on . . .but I didn't expect them to be this . . .bad."  
  
". . .huh . . .well I didn't know . . .that's kinda . . .scary." Sami said.

"Hmm . . ." Mel nodded. "Huh . . .what's going on?" He looked outside. ". . .what the? There's more of them coming!"  
  
". . .Mel, let me handle this. The rest of you go hunt down our foe. I shall hold his minions back."  
  
". . .I'm staying." Mel said.

"No . . .they need you now. "

"Yeah . . .Mel, let's go. I think you've got more of a score to settle with the man in black than with Andy clones."  
  
". . .true. All right Eagle, I leave this in your hands. Stay alive okay?"  
  
" . . .I'll see what I can do. But they won't find me easy prey!"

"If you don't make it out alive, I'll kick your ass." Mel said as Eagle signed off.

". . .um . . .you know, that's actually impossible, if he's dead you can't really go kick his ass . . ." Sami said.

"Ah . . .stop ruining my fun 'mi."

"Whatever . . .let's go then. I think this'll be important." She argued.

"Ah . . .fine. Where are the others?"  
  
"Waiting for you outside. Let's go before those clones get to us!"  
  
"All right. Let's move."  
  
Time: Days later

Place: Another unknown region

". . .where . . .are we?" Sami asked Mel.

"I told you . . .I don't know. But this place gives me the chills. I can feel something malignant in the air."

". . .yeah . . .I can feel it a bit too . . ."

'Mel . . .there is definitely something amiss here.' Dark said.

'Really?'

'Yeah . . .I know it. And I have a really bad feeling about it. Don't do anything rash.'

'Gotcha . . .'

'Well . . .you and your girl . . .do your thing. I'll keep watching from here.'

'Okay.'

"Sami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Max he's in command. I don't think either you or Andy can do this."

"What?"  
  
"It's true . . .you both don't have the attack capacity that he has."  
  
"Okay . . .fine." Sami nodded reluctantly. "I'll tell him."

Time: One week

". . .ugh."  
  
" . . .what?"  
  
". . .I hate this place." Sami said.

". . .why?"  
  
" . . .I can't shake the feeling that there's something wrong with this island."  
  
' . . .the time is nearing Mel.'

'Huh . . .what do you mean?'

' . . .I cannot say . . .but I fear there is definitely something amiss. I wish there could be more that I can do . . .but I remain trapped here.'

'Don't you have a true body or something?'

'Perhaps. However . . .I cannot be unleashed . . .not now.'

'What does that mean?'

'You shall see when it is time. Then you may or may not understand the consequences of future decisions on your part.'

' . . .bah . . .that doesn't mean a thing to me right now.'

'If it doesn't mean a thing, it doesn't mean a thing. Now then . . .deal with whatever is left. Your foe is losing as of now. You must hurry and continue your offensive.'

' . . . fine.'

'I shall speak to you again when I have to.'

"Mel? You look like you're in space again." Sami said.

"Uh? Oh . . .sorry."

". . .don't zone out like that. It's important that you concentrate on the battle right now!"

"Yeah . . .yeah . . .okay."

"Hmm . . ."  
  
"What?"

". . .I don't know . . .but I have this feeling something should have happened by now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah . . .maybe it's just me."

". . .who knows?" Mel shrugged.

"Yeah."

Time: Another week

"Well . . .was that it Max?"

"I'm pretty sure it was. He's out of men and there doesn't seem to be anymore of them heading our way."

". . .good to know."

"Whoa! You guys! I reckoned y'all be here!" Grit said running in.

". . .how'd you get in here!?" Mel said in surprise.

"Ah . . .I snuck in when the guards weren't looking. Listen up! I found the snake's hidin' place!"

"Huh . . .then this isn't . . ." Max started.

"That's just the tip of the ol' bastard's tail."

"Dammit! That wasn't the real thing?"

"Don't count on it. All the functions of the HQ have just shut down." A tech said.

". . .Damn!" Max swore.

"Shit! I just remembered."  
  
"What's the matter cowboy?" Mel asked.

". . .Sonja's in a fix!"

". . .huh!?"  
  
"I know I shoulda went with her . . .but I think she's gonna go and try to take on our foe by herself."  
  
". . .that . . .idiot . . ." Mel said softly "We'd better get there fast then!"

Time: Nearing September

Place: Location of Black Hole Fortress

"So . . .this is the Black Hole." Mel said. "So **that's **what they're called."

". . .yeah . . .still gives me a sense of . . .ugh." Sami shuddered.

"Let's go . . .Sonja's in danger!" Grit said lighting a new cigarette.

". . .do you have to smoke here?" Mel asked.

"It calms my nerves . . ."  
  
"Fine . . ."

Place: Black Hole Fortress

"So you've been causing all this trouble. The one behind all this . . .chaos." Sonja said, as she slowly approached the man in black, who had his back turned to her. "Do you have a name, man in black, or shall we call you the disaster?"

"My name is Sturm."

"Well then Sturm, we've finally hunted you down. I know Mel would love to get his hands on you, but I've beaten him to it." She said pulling out her gun. "Time to pay the piper as they say."

"Hunted me down? You've done nothing but enter the door I opened for you foolish girl."

". . .what!?"

"Did you think I didn't notice you little girl? You and your pathetic strategy games! Is that all you're good for?" Sturm said standing and facing her.

"What!? But . . .that's . . .you couldn't . . .are you saying you knew all along?" Sonja paled. 'Dammit . . .I'm in trouble . . .'

". . .you've made one stupid mistake after another. Did you think you're a match for me? You fool! And once I've dealt with you, I'll deal with your beloved friends as well. It's time to put an end to this farce. Time to pay the piper was it? Well then . . .I hope this'll be enough. Black Hole!" Sturm grabbed Sonja and she was sucked into a vortex of destruction.

Place: Outside Orange Star HQ

Mel sat outside on a crate wondering what was going on, as the sound of rushing air was heard and the dull thud of something hitting the ground.

". . .what . . .the . . .?" Mel turned to look at the main gate. "Huh!? Holy . . ." There was Sonja, sprawled face down on the ground in a pool of blood. "SONJA!!!"  
  
"Mel-nii . . .I'm . . .so . . .sorry . . .I couldn't . . .I couldn't . . ." She groaned as blood slowly trickled out of her mouth.

". . .Sonja . . .dammit . . ."  
  
"I'll . . ."

"Sonja!?" Grit shouted as he saw what had happened from the inside.

"Grit . . .? I'm so sorry . . .take . . .take everyone and leave. The enemy . . .Sturm . . .he's more powerful than I imagined . . .that's . . .that's how he was able to beat Mel . . ."  
  
". . .Sonja . . ." Andy said as he walked out. "Sonja!? Urgh . . ."

". . .Andy . . .I'm . . .sorry. You all have to leave . . .now . . ."  
  
"Who's gonna run? He's gonna pay for what he did to you! Right Mel?"  
  
" . . .of course."

"Heh . . .you're both right. There aren't many people that piss me off like this fella. We can't let him get away with it. I'll lend y'all a hand."

". . .who dares lay a hand on my daughter!?" Came a fierce voice.

". . .fath-fath-er . . ."

". . .whoa! How'd this guy get here!?" Max said in surprise.

"Whoever dares to harm my precious daughter shall be cut to ribbons!"

". . .hmm." Mel nodded. "I duly agree your highness."Ah! Mel! Are you well?"  
  
". . .just fine. But the task at hand! Sturm is going down! Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"

"Let's move then!" Mel said, pointing at the tall ominous building in the distance. "Our objective . . .take Black Hole HQ!"

End of chapter


	29. The ones known as ‘Enigmas’

Orange Star: A revised history  
  
Commanding Officer Mel  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.  
  
Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Hmm . . .I feel that presence again."  
  
"Which one Lord Sturm?"  
  
" . . .that annoying young man who managed to break through my defenses . . .he's close . . .and I can sense his rage directed at me."  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ

Andy sat at the center of the chaos.  
  
"Rrr . . .hurt my girl will he?" Andy said through his teeth. "I'll show him!"  
  
". . .Andy, you need to calm down."

"Why do I need to do that!?"

"There's no difference between bravery and stupidity. It's all the same either way." Mel said.

". . .what's that supposed to mean!?"

". . .it means if you run in wildly, you're not gonna win."

"Hmph . . .I'm gonna beat him for sure!"

". . .well, let's hope so."

"And then it'll be all over. And then I can get on with my life again."

". . ."  
  
"What's wrong with that line of thinking?" Andy asked.

"Why do you fight? Do you think it's over when your enemies are dead? Do you think it will help just because YOU are fighting?" Mel said simply.

" . . .um . . ."

"Exactly my point. I don't even know why we bother to fight wars that simply just lead to more violence. And I have a feeling this is not the last battle . . ."

"Oh?"  
  
" . . .I think he's got something more up his sleeve . . .but I don't know what . . ."

"Hmm . . ."

"Well . . .I . . .I'm gonna talk to Sami for a bit. Be careful, and don't do anything too rash now . . .okay?"

Place: Sami's room

". . ." Sami gave a sigh. "I think I'll go check on Sonja . . ." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, where are you off to now?" Mel said as he got to her door.

". . .hmm? Oh . . .I was gonna check on Sonja."  
  
". . .how is she?"

"She's a tough little brat. I can say that much for her."

"Heh. That's Sonja for you."

"Yup. It's . . .almost unreal though, her injuries. They look like the ones you had that year."

". . .the . . .man in black . . .no Sturm . . .he'll pay. He'll pay for all it one day. And I hope . . .no . . .I **know** that day will be coming very soon." He said clenching his fist.

". . .no need to get scary about it." Sami said tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm . . .whatever then. Let's see how she's doing."  
  
Place: Infirmary

". . .ugh . . ." Sonja blinked a few times as she regained consciousness. "Wha . . ." She reached around for her glasses. ". . .nowhere . . .now . . .where am I?"

"Ooh! You're up Sonja!" Came a voice.

"Yeah . . .I guess I am. Who's there?" She said squinting.

". . .it's me silly." Sami said smiling.

"Oh! Sami-chan!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What . . .no . . .where are we?"

"We're still in this . . .place. Black Hole."  
  
". . .no . . .you all should have left by now!"  
  
"Nothing doing Sonja." Mel said walking in.

"Mel-nii!"  
  
"First, he messes with Andy, then with me . . .then the world. Then you. That's the last straw. He's definitely going down. You should have seen just how mad Andy was when he saw what happened to you."  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"Well . . .your dad's come to fight too."

"Daddy's here?"  
  
"Yes . . .and he probably was just as mad as Andy was."

"Oh . . .that's good to know." Sonja nodded. "So . . .how are you two doing now?"

"Just fine really." Sami said. "Just . . .I really, really, really hate this place." She sat down on Sonja's bed.

"Hmm . . .can you hand me my glasses? I can't see a thing."  
  
"Oh. Sure." Sami reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to Sonja's bed and pulled out the desired object. "Here you go."  
  
"Ah . . .thank you. Now I can see what's going on."

"It's a better idea for you to stay and rest for a bit. I think they might even have to take you in for surgery just in case."  
  
"Huh . . .that's the last thing I need." Sonja sighed.

"Well it's for the best. We have no clue what he did to you."  
  
"Mmm. I see. Where's everybody right now?"  
  
"Ah . . .Mel and Andy are busy scheming away various evil plans on how to kill Sturm."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Eagle kinda went missing . . ."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Last we saw him, he told us to go and he'd hold off the incoming hordes."

". . .hmm . . .that's not good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just by the sheer number of them . . .Eagle should have been easily . . .overcome."  
  
". . .damn . . ."

"Well . . .that's a possibility. But you never know . . ."

"Ugh . . .well . . .best keep my mind off things like that . . .and keep hoping that we'll make it out of this all in one piece . . ."

"Tell that to Mel. I highly doubt he'd try to make it out in one piece."  
  
". . .why do you say that?"  
  
"All these years I've known him, he has a tendency to take everything to the final extreme."  
  
" . . .meaning?"  
  
". . .he's not gonna be happy until he's sure that Sturm's head is in his palm."

". . .ick. That's gross."  
  
"I know . . .but Mel-nii is like that. You can't stop him once his mind is set. It was like that time he went up against you . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .I see."

"Well . . .I think I'll try to get some rest . . .but I doubt it . . ."  
  
"Don't worry Sonja . . .you will."

Time: Two days later

". . .what . . .what's going on!?" Andy shouted over the mayhem in the HQ.

". . .urgh . . .I can feel it . . .that . . .that same power . . ." Mel said as he felt the En pressure coming at an incredible rate.  
  
". . .how can you feel it!?"  
  
". . .I got . . .I got this feeling I know this . . .this pain."  
  
". . .what!?"  
  
" . . .no! Not that!" Mel doubled over on the ground.

"Mel! Mel! Get up!"

"Gah! That . . .that man is using that meteor attack! Try to get the men to scatter, try to – " It was too late, as the meteor smashed into the earth, rending the ground, with pure dark En.

"No way . . ." Andy gasped as he watched the soldiers get destroyed.

". . .that . . .bastard . . .he won't get away with this . . ." Mel said staring the charred corpses and vehicles that littered the battlefield. "Not with this much loss of life."

"Yeah . . .he's not getting away with any of it! The clones, the fighting, Sonja . . .he's gonna go down as soon as . . ."  
  
". . .as soon as you regroup." Mel said with distaste. "He just caused huge damage to a sizable chunk of our forces."

"Dammit . . .how much more damage can we take?"  
  
". . .not much."  
  
" . . .dammit!"

"It's best we find a way to speed up the process."  
  
"Yeah . . .wait . . .can't you just nuke him right now Mel?"  
  
". . .oh I'd **_love_** to do that, but . . .I'm kinda drained right now . . .so no can do."  
  
"DAMMIT!!! Why are you drained!?"  
  
" . . .I didn't exactly store any En for this battle . . .and the last time I pulled a D. Strike was on your clone's army . . .and that wasn't a battle stored one . . .I kinda used what I had left to take him out."  
  
"Gah . . .no good . . .can we count on any reinforcements from the others?"  
  
". . .Green Earth isn't ready yet . . .they're still recovering from the beating we gave them . . .and . . ."  
  
". . .what about **your **guys?"  
  
". . . I dunno . . .I don't think they're really in the position to mobilize right now . . ."  
  
". . .great . . ."

Time: A few days later

". . .hmm . . ." Mel sat by himself in his office, examining a small box. "Should . . .should I do it? I know I want to . . .but what about her?"

". . .what are you talking about?" Andy asked walking in.

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing!" Mel said as he quickly pocketed the box.

". . .what was that?"  
  
". . .just something I picked up a while ago."  
  
". . .okay . . .if you say so." Andy shrugged as he walked out. ' . . .what's he up to? Weird.'

'Gah . . .I maybe really should lock my doors.'

'So what was all that about?'

"WHOA!"  
  
'Easy, easy . . .it's me again.' Dark said.

'Oh . . .'

'What's that you're holding?"

' . . .ah . . .nothing of interest to you.'

'Are you sure? Lots of stuff interests me.'

'Well . . .that really depends.'

'Hmm . . .you're no fun you know?'

'That's what a lot of people say about me.'

'True, true. And I already sort of know what that is. It's a ring isn't it?'

'Right as usual Dark . . .'

'Hehe, told you so. So . . .you do have plans after this is all over don't you?'

'To a degree, yes.'

"Well, I wish you good luck on that. But . . .stop day-dreaming for a few more days lover boy . . .we're almost done pounding Sturm into the ground.'

'Yeah . . .yeah.'

' . . .well . . .I'll see you then.'

'Yeah . . .see you.'

Place: Black Hole HQ

". . .they are proving much more powerful than I thought . . .perhaps it is time for a change of plans."  
  
"Yes Lord Sturm."  
  
"Prepare the back up troops and send them out into hiding."

"Yes Lord Sturm."

". . .I'll let them have this round . . .not before I cause them some more trouble first . . ."

Place: Orange Star HQ

". . .something's weird . . ."  
  
"What?" Andy asked.

". . .I can't put my finger on it, but something is weird."  
  
". . .that really doesn't help Mel."  
  
". . .well bleh. How the hell should I know? I'm not psychic . . ."

"Mel!"

"Wha . . .oh, Sami, what?"  
  
". . .can't you go and just nuke them all . . .now?"

". . .no."

"Why not?"  
  
"Albeit it'd be awfully cool if I did go and blow the living hell out of Sturm now, it'd probably be better if I took a break . . .I'm still drained . . ."

". . .oh."  
  
" . . .I'm not sure . . .but I think he's up to something."

"Why?"  
  
"I can . . .no . . .I don't know . . .but I feel there's something wrong."

". . .hmm." Andy looked outside. "Well . . .can't be . . .there's nothing going on, except we've got him surrounded."

"Yeah . . ."

Time: Shortly after

"Hmm . . .I see . . .today is not my day of victory . . .but soon . . .soon it will be." Sturm muttered as the remainder of his dummy forces was destroyed. "I'll get them yet. They'll never know what hit them as they celebrate their 'victory'."

Place: Allied HQ

". . .is it . . .is it over?" Andy asked.

"Looks like it . . ." Grit muttered as he sat on the couch smoking. "I think we've finally reached the end of this dusty road . . .what in the hell!? Who's there?" He said at the incoming figure coming from the door.

". . .is that you Grit?" Came a familiar voice.

". . .Olaf!?" Mel looked in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
". . .what . . .what have I done? I never realized that Sturm was . . ." Olaf sighed.

". . .don't get all long in the face now boss . . .everything's all right now, and boss, you've still got a work to get done." Grit grinned.

"You . . .you're right Grit."

"Blue Moon's . . .treated me well for the most part, and I'm in her debt . . .well what else can I do? What d'ya say boss? Can I help you rebuild her?"  
  
"Hmm . . .you'd forgive me for all my misguided deeds? Grit . . ."  
  
"Maybe it was worth Sturm foolin' him just for this . . ." Grit said to Mel.

"Hmm . . .interesting thought."  
  
"Did you two say something?" Olaf asked.  
  
"Nope, not a word." The two of them said.

"Well . . .maybe let's have a little celebration before we go . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"Ugh . . ." Came a moan. "Ah . . .everybody." Sonja was being wheeled out on a wheelchair by Sami.

"Sonja!" Kanbei cried out. "Are you all right?"

"Uh huh. Thanks to you daddy."

"Oh Sonja, if anything had happened to you . . ."

"Daddy . . .don't you dare start . . .crying . . ." Sonja groaned as Kanbei did start crying.

"Bu . . .but . . ."

"Really . . .um . . .daddy thanks. Oh . . .do you know what mom used to tell me? 'Your father's a bit silly, but he'll always be there when you need him. Oh . . .now you've got me crying . . ." Sonja said wiping away tears.

". . .you look just like Hayase did Sonja . . .you really do . . ." Kanbei said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hmm . . .I guess we won right?" Max said.

"Yeah . . .this time we really did win!"

"And . . .looks like Sturm is gone for good . . .right Mel?"  
  
". . .I hope so. Oh! Whatever happened to Eagle, Drake?"

"Ah . . .looks like you've weathered the storm, or should I say 'Sturm'?"  
  
"Captain Drake!" Max said.

"Don't worry too much about Eagle . . .I'll go searching for him soon. It'd be best I give him a hand . . .but then again . . .the enemy should be weakening now that their stronghold has collapsed. Well . . .he'll keep his word. He always does."

"Heh . . ." Mel laughed. "He better . . ."

"At any rate, you all did great! But we've got some things to deal with . . .so we'll be seeing each other soon."  
  
"Hold it Drake . . .aren't you gonna at least stay and celebrate with us?" Andy asked.  
  
"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Hello?" Came a voice.  
  
". . .Nell!?" Max turned to see the Commander in Chief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
". . .I was finally coming in to check up on everyone."  
  
". . .hmm." Sami started.

"Well . . .good to see you Nell." Mel said. "Ah . . .Sami, meet me in lounge a bit later okay?" He whispered to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh . . .all right." She nodded.

"Well . . .I'll leave you guys here to chat for a bit . . .I have to check up on something okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Mel, see ya."

Place: Mel's office

'The moment of truth eh, Romeo?' Dark laughed.

'Shut up!'

'Hey, I know what you're thinking.'

'Damn that . . .'

'Well, good luck to you and whatever bratty kids you may end up having! Haha!'

'You're really not helping the mood Dark.'

'But of course I'm not. I'm stuck in your body.'

' . . .meaning?'

'It doesn't matter.'

' . . .right.'

'Well . . .she's probably there by now . . .do you have it?'

'Yeah . . .it's been in my coat for the past few months . . .I didn't want to risk losing it.'

'Don't you have a better chance _losing_ it in your coat?'

'Whatever Dark . . .'

'Well . . .go get her.'

"I will . . ."

Time: After-math of the battle

Place: OS Lounge

Mel made his way back downstairs. And began pondering out loud.

"Hmm . . .where'd everybody go? Ah . . .they're probably outside enjoying themselves then . . .but still . . .there's something wrong . . .gah . . .think positive, think positive. This is an important day." He continued to mutter to himself as he headed into the lounge. ". . .where is she?"

"Over here." Sami said coming from behind him.

"Ah . . ."

"You wanted to talk to me about something Mel?" Sami asked standing next to him.

"Sami . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've got something for you." He reached into his pocket.

"Huh?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Oh . . ." She shifted her weight on her feet as Mel found what he was looking for. "What is it?" He then took her hands and gazed thoughtfully at her. ". . .is there something on my face?"  
  
". . .no silly. Um . . .what I'm trying to say is . . .will you?"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Stay with me for as long as I live." He opened the package, revealing a band of gold with a diamond on it.

". . ." She was silent. ". . .I . . .I . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I . . .I will." She said, throwing her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you . . ." He said.

"No . . .thank you Mel." She said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Here . . .since you can't wear it on your finger right now . . .I'll put it on the chain I gave you." He said, undoing the clasp of the chain and looping it through the ring. "Here."

"Thank you." She said hugging him again. "Love you." She whispered, as she reached up to kiss him.

"Woo!" Came a shout as they were in mid-kiss. Andy popped up from behind the couch. "Congrats you two!"

"Yeah!" Came various shouts from the room, as it began to fill with applause.

"Huh . . .?" Mel said in wonder as he looked around, watching as the now allied COs came out of hiding. "What . . .what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We kinda noticed you were acting kinda funny since we beat Sturm. Then we got some rather juicy gossip from Nell about how Orange Star found you leaving a jewelry store, so we put two and two together and figured that you were gonna pop the question sooner or later." Andy said.  
  
"You guys . . ." Mel said.

"Ya know, you do need a couple of witnesses or so." Max said.

"Yeah . . .but not all of you!" Mel said pointing to Andy, Max, Nell, Olaf, Grit, Drake and Kanbei. Sonja had returned to the infirmary shortly after Mel had left.

"Good for you Mel. I knew you'd do something like this someday." Kanbei said to his former student.

"Ah . . .thank you, all of you . . .I don't know what to say." Mel said turning red. "What about you 'mi?"  
  
"Mmm. Heehee!" Sami too was as red as Mel. "I have no clue! It's just . . .I'm so happy!"

"Hmm. That' s good to know."

"Looks like we'll have something nice to go to after this war." Nell said.

"Yeah . . .guess so. You're all gonna come right?" Mel asked the others.

"Damn right we are! We wouldn't miss it for anything!"  
  
". . .ah . . .thank you guys. I guess . . .we can home – " The sound of an explosion cut Mel off.  
  
". . .what was that!?"  
  
". . .Sturm . . .I knew it. He was up to something."

"I reckon he ain't done with us yet then . . ." Grit said. "All right, let's – "

"Wait . . .I'm going alone." Mel said.

"But . . ."  
  
"I promise I'll be back. Don't worry." Mel said. ". . .take this with you." He said taking off his glasses.  
  
". . .but won't you be blind without them?"  
  
". . .I'm not _that_ blind. I'll manage."  
  
"You better keep that promise Mel." Sami said.

"I will." With that, he walked off.

"Um . . .shouldn't we stop him?" Andy asked.

"No . . .to interfere in one's battle, can completely destroy his pride. And in the sense of pride, Mel's warrior's pride is one of the greatest that I have known." Kanbei said. "So we'll leave him to his own path."

Place: Pathway to Destruction

The Black Hole forces that were heading towards the allied base were simply ran through and destroyed in a matter of seconds as Mel simply continued walking towards the Black Hole Headquarters.

". . .stopping me . . .will have great consequence. Get in my way . . .and I shall bring Hell straight to you directly . . ."

"What's up with this guy!? He's a demon!"  
  
"Someone stop him! Just – "

"What the!?" Screams of pain and terror filled the air as the bloodshed continued.

Place: Front Gate of Black Hole HQ

Mel stood alone, and looked up at the door.  
  
"Sturm! I'm here to finish this once and for all!"

". . .fufufu . . .it's you again boy . . .you're the miserable worm who actually can equal me in power and in strength . . .how amusing."

". . .Sturm! Come out and fight!"  
  
". . .hohohoho . . .you think I'll simply come at you like that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
". . .very well then boy . . .I'll come at you . . .catch me if you can."

"Huh?" The sound of glass breaking alerted Mel to Sturm, who leapt out of the topmost window of the dark tower.

"Greetings boy . . .prepare to meet the reaper." Sturm said as he continued falling towards Mel.

"What the!? Whoa!" Mel shouted as he jumped out of the way as Sturm landed, creating a huge explosion of En.

". . .foolish boy, can you keep up this time around without your friends?"  
  
" . . .damn right I can. Take this!" Mel said slashing at Sturm.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"What's going on?" Sami asked worried.

". . .well . . .we can take a look on the GPS cameras . . ." Nell said adjusting the program. "Looks like it's just a one on one fight . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .that isn't too good . . ."  
  
"Mel looks like he's tired . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Sami said.

"Let's just hope he can make it."  
  
Place: Battlefield

"You . . .I realize now . . .your true power." Sturm said as he continued firing off blasts of En at Mel.

". . .huh?"  
  
"You don't understand it do you? You're an 'Enigma'."  
  
"Enigma . . .the hell that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"Yes . . .a human who's En is much stronger than a normal COs."  
  
"So what are you then?" Mel said firing off his own shots.

"From where I come from, everyone is an Enigma."  
  
"Bah . . .so you're saying I'm some sort of scientific oddity or something?"  
  
"To a degree, yes boy."

". . .to hell with you! Destruction blade!" Mel said stabbing the blade into the ground.

"Hmm . . .what's this?"

"Something known as a gift from the god of death! In which you won't live long enough to enjoy!" As eight shadows appeared around Sturm and began slashing at him repeatedly.

"Foolish boy, you think your flame En is enough to take on my Dark En? Meteor Strike."

"Huh . . .not again!"

"Muahahahahahaha!" Sturm laughed as the burning comet smashed Mel into the ground.  
  
"Gah! . . .ugh . . .damn you."  
  
"However . . .enigma or not, you're still no match for me . . .why don't you activate that hidden power of yours that you used last time?"  
  
"No way . . .I'll kill you by myself!"

'Mel . . .you're not gonna make it if you keep this up . . .'

'SHUT THE HELL UP DARK! I KNOW WHAT I'M – '

"Black Hole . . ." Sturm said simply, as the black vortex swallowed Mel up. "Foolish boy . . ."

"Augh . . ." Mel groaned as he flew out of it.

"Use that sword boy . . ."  
  
"Never . . ."  
  
"Meteor Strike . . ."  
  
"No . . .Armaged – NO!" Mel was smashed into the ground again.

"Fool . . .you're still alive after two of those? You definitely _are_ special then."

'Mel! You idiot! You can't die, not now!'

'No one's doin' any dying . . .not while I'm . . .'

"Very well then . . .I shall make your death quick and painless . . ." Sturm said crossing his arms. ". . Dark En . . .destroy."

"I'll . . .beat . . .you . . ."  
  
"Now . . ." Sturm held his hand out and blasted a huge beam of Dark En at Mel.

"I'll – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!" Mel screamed as it tore straight through his chest.

'Mel . . .you idiot . . .' Dark sighed.

"Sa . . .Sa . . .Sami . . .I'm . . .sor . . .sor . . .ugh . . ." He fell to his knees and dropped face down onto the ground.

Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Sami screamed.

"Mel!" Nell shouted.

"That's . . .impossible . . ." Max sighed.  
  
"Mel . . ." Kanbei groaned. "It's good Sonja isn't here to see this . . ."

"Sturm . . .you'll pay . . ." Andy said.

"Ay . . .tis a sad, sad day . . ." Drake murmured as he took off his hat.

"Mel . . .Mel . . .get up! You've got to be alive! You've got to!" Sami shouted frantically at the screen.

Place: Battlefield

"I'll be taking that . . .since you won't be needing it . . .but I think I'll need you . . .or what's left of you . . ." Sturm said taking the Origin and dragging Mel's body with him. "Let's see what we can do with you . . ." He laughed evilly as he headed back towards the black building . . .

End of Chapter


	30. The Entity of Destruction

Orange Star: A revised history

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Time: A bit after the tragedy.

Place: OS HQ in Black Hole

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she huddled up on top of a couch, ignoring everyone else around her.

"Are you okay?" Andy probed.

" . . ."

"Nothin'." Andy said to Nell.

"That's not good at all." She said.

" . . ." Sami slowly stood up."

"!!!"

" . . .why . . .why did he . . .?" She finally said as she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Sami!"

"Oh dear." The other three Orange Star officers gathered around her. "Call a medic, NOW!" Nell shouted, carefully cradling the younger girl's head on her lap. " . . .why did he sacrifice himself to go after Sturm like that? He promised her he'd come back alive . . ."

Time: 10 minutes later

Place: Infirmary

The dull whir and beeping of the monitoring machines droned on, as the others carefully looked at her. Blue Moon, Yellow Comet and Drake had taken a temporary residence in the Orange Star HQ in Black Hole. The White Sun was just informed, and they were making their way to Black Hole with their armies. Eagle was still nowhere to be found. Andy, Max and Nell watched as the crimson haired girl shifted every so often in a fitful bout with semi-consciousness.

" . . ."

"She's coming to."

" . . .mmm . . ."

"Looks like it."

" . . . mmph . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

" . . ."

"What happened?" Sonja said, entering the room. Sonja herself looked just as bad as Sami did. Her arm was in a sling, and she had been out cold for the past few days after the battle had ended. She had been padding around the hospital for the last hour in her pajamas trying to figure out what was going on. All she got were deathly cold and silent glances since she woke up again.

"She's waking up." Andy said, resting his hand on her arm.

"That's good." Sonja said, staring at her friend.

" . . . M . . . m . . ."

"Why'd she collapse?"

" . . .you don't know?"

"Know what? Everyone looked so depressed when I woke up."

"You were out for a while weren't you?"

"I guess."

"Anyways, you should sit down first." Nell motioned at the edge of Sami's bed.

"Hmm?"

"Please do it Sonja. All we have is bad news. Sturm's still alive and . . ."

"All right . . ." Sonja sat on the soft mattress and looked intently at Nell.

" . . .Mel . . .Mel was . . .was K . . .K . . .I . . .A . . .by Sturm . . ." Nell said, her business like composure shattering. She couldn't help but let the tears fall.

" . . .no . . ."

" . . .yes." Andy said, resting his hand on her quivering shoulder.

" . . .no . . ."

" . . .mmm . . .Mel?"

"Oh no . . ."

"Sami . . .I'm . . .so . . .sorry." Sonja sobbed.

" . . .Sonja? Oh no . . ." Sami started to cry again.

" . . .it's all right . . ."

" . . .no it's not." She sniffed.

"C'mon . . ."

" . . .I can't." Sami hugged tightly against Sonja and wept on her shoulder. "First Commander Eagle . . .then Mel . . .and . . ."

"And what?" Sonja asked. She saw Sami's hand shaking as she reached for something hanging on her neck.

"This . . ." She said, sobbing loudly.

"What?" Sonja wiped away her tears and looked at the object in Sami's closed hand. There was a small band of gold attached to her necklace. "He . . .he didn't . . ."

"He did."

"When?"

"Before he left . . .when you went back to bed . . ." Sami said, trying to regain what was left of her broken spirit.

" . . .I'd say congratulations . . .but that . . .that won't be necessary." Sonja said.

" . . .Mm hmm . . ." Sami nodded, slumping dejectedly down onto her bed. "It's no use . . ."

Time: All the while

Place: Black Hole Laboratory

"Sir . . .is he dead?" The scientist asked, looking at Mel.

"It seems so . . ."

"Are you certain?"

" . . .well . . .check for yourself."

"Hmm . . .I will . . ." He said as he hooked up electrodes and wires and such to Mel.

"Call me back when anything interesting turns up . . ."

"Very well sir . . ." The scientist nodded as Sturm left. "Hmm . . .you're an interesting one . . ."

' . . .what in the . . .oh crap . . .' Dark murmured as he 'stood' next to Mel's body. 'Ugh . . .I guess the shock must have knocked me out of his body . . .'

" . . .hmm . . .you're still showing signs of life . . .how interesting."

'Sonnuva . . .he almost killed him!'

"Well . . .might as well take some blood samples and such . . .see if I need to clone you or something . . ."

' . . .bastard. Well . . .I guess I should find somewhere to be . . .oh. The Origin . . .what is that thing doing here!? Oh well . . .I guess that should be a fitting place to dwell for now . . .because knowing if I end up back in Mel's body . . .he might get killed . . .again.' He sighed as he floated into the sword.

"What the . . .something's wrong with that weird sword . . ." The scientist muttered.

"Ugh . . .ugh . . ."

" . . .what the?"

" . . .ow . . .god dammit . . .stop poking my damn arm you son of a bitch . . ." Mel groaned and swore as he regained what was left of his consciousness. "Guh . . ."

"Um . . .okay . . .this is . . .not right . . .you should be dead . . ."

"Where the hell am I?"

"Ah . . .Lord Sturm!!!"

"Yes? What do you want!?"

" . . .um . . .look."

" . . .ah . . .so you're actually still alive? Amazing . . ."

"You . . .bastard . . ."

"Fortunate that I won't kill you now . . ."

"Damn you . . .why not?"

" . . .because I want you to see the rest of your friends suffer first!"

" . . .bastard. Where's the Origin?"

"That toy? You don't deserve it anymore." Sturm then turned to the scientist. "You have the samples now doctor?"

" . . .yes."

"As for you boy, that sword will be put to better use . . .heh."

"You . . ."

"As for you though . . .we no longer have use for you. We have all we need. Now we'll just send you to the detention center and let you watch your friends' demise. Then I shall have great pleasure in ridding myself of you."

" . . .I'll kill you Sturm. I swear I will."

"That, I would like to see boy."

"That desire shall be granted to you one day."

"Too bad . . .you won't live long enough to pull your end of the bargain . . .hmph." Sturm then punched Mel in the gut.

"GAH!" He groaned.

"Now guards, take him away."

"Yes sir."

Time: Unknown

Place: Black Hole Area

Mel slowly moved his bloodied form along the bare dirt road. His hands were cuffed from the front and the two guards watching him remained deathly silent.

"Hehe . . ." Mel groaned, as the blood trickled from his lip.

"Shut up and move Orange Star dog." The Black Hole guard said pushing him with the butt of his rifle.

"Hmph." 'Good thing I left my own good weapons back in HQ before I came to check on Black Hole.' Mel thought to himself. "Idiots . . ."

"What was that impudent swine?" The guard hammered Mel in the back with the rifle butt.

"Gah!" He groaned, coughing up blood.

"Idiot. Keep moving."

"B-b-bastards . . ." He cursed. His white uniform was covered in his blood. "You think you can take me this easily?"

"What was that!?"

"Heh . . .hack . . .heh . . .cough . . ." Mel wheezed painfully as he was being led to the detention facility. "Lousy Black Hole . . ."

"Shut up!" The guard kicked him in the back of the leg, causing him to collapse onto the dirt.

"Argh . . ." Came a muffled groan.

"And this guy calls himself a CO. Ha! He comes in without any troops, what kind of idiot would do that?" The first guard said to the other.

"Damn straight."

" . . ."

"Hey! You get up!"

" . . ."

"I'll shoot you if you don't move."

"Lord Sturm said you can't kill the prisoner."

"I know, but I can permanently maim him."

" . . ."

"Move it punk!"

" . . ."

"Stubborn eh? Let's see what a few rounds of machine gun fire can do!" The guard readied his gun.

"You two really think a few rounds can take me out?" Mel said with a pained laugh. "You're terribly mistaken."

"What did you say!?" The guard said enraged.

"I said . . .eat this!" He swung his clenched fists straight into the guard's unprotected jaw, shattering it. "Idiot."

"Riley! You! Don't move!"

"Hahaha . . ." Mel had gone out of sight.

"Where'd that guy go!?" The guard said panicking.

"Hahaha . . ."

"I know you're here! Don't try anything!"

"Gahaha . . ." The eerie laughter continued.

" . . .where is he?"

"HAHAHA!!!" The twisted laughter came from the treetops and as the guard looked up Mel descended on him, his hands glowing with deadly En. "Destruction . . .blade!" Moments later, after the sound of blows landing, the guard fell to the ground dead. " . . .Ugh . . .gotta get outta here before the En rush wears off . . ." Mel said to himself, as he searched them for the keys to the handcuffs, unlocked them, then ran off.

Time: In the mean time

Place: Black Hole labs

Sturm paced about with his many researchers and technicians busily working with data on Mel and the Origin. He was surprised that anyone could survive that assault.

"Perhaps it's this sword." Sturm murmured, looking at the blade, as it constantly played the dim light in the room.

"Indeed Commander. It is possible. The En reading coming from it are off the scales."

"Impressive."

"But the request you have made is rather difficult to fulfill, but it may work just as well as the last experiment."

"Of course. But is it ready?"

"Almost sir."

"Good, good."

"We have the sword, the DNA, and the information, we only need to create a vessel needed to be filled with Dark En."

"Fill the sword."

"But?"

"Do it. Perhaps, with that slight unbalance, a vessel may be created."

"I see Commander." The technician began processing Dark En into the blade, and Sturm watched with satisfaction as the weapon that had earlier rended his flesh was now going to help him destroy all of the other factions and allow him to rule.

"Amazing. It is forming a soul."

"Not just that, but I believe it is the commander of White Sun in the 'Darkness' state."

"Very impressive."

"Ah, physical state complete."

"Good. Good. Now for some Dark En." Sturm put energy into the 'soul'.

" . . ."

"Well?"

"It seems to have no vital signs."

"What?"

"More of a pure En basis."

"Pure En?"

"Purely. Nothing more."

"What?"

"It's neither living or dead."

"So?"

"It is Pure Destructive En."

"Astounding."

" . . .who . . .who called upon me?" Came a voice from the figure sitting up. It was Dark.

"I did. I am your master."

"Ah . . . an En user. Of course, I only exist to serve." He brushed back a tress of long onyx hair from his face.

"No go and destroy all the allied armies of Wars World! They await you outside. As well, I have prepared troops for your use."

"I thank you, Lord . . ."

"Sturm."

"Lord Sturm . . ."

"And take this. It shall prove more than useful to you." Sturm handed the now darkened Origin to the figure.

"Thank you, my lord."

"But may I ask, who or what are you?"

"I am Dark, the entity of Destructive En. The main lifeblood that commands all CO abilities. I am but invincible."

"Excellent. Now I have living Destructive En under my control!"

Time: An hour later

Place: A city in Black Hole

The buildings were bare, there was no definite sign of life there. Mel slowly made his was through the streets.

"This is not good . . ." Mel groaned, half-walking, half-dragging himself along the sidewalk. He'd managed to make his way out of the detention center and through an entire squadron of guards with the remaining En he had left. He'd managed to take their first aid packs and fixed himself up. "Dammit, I'll get Sturm for that one." He then doubled over to the ground and wretched violently as blood came from his mouth. "Ooh, note to self, taking very powerful Pure Dark En attacks head on and almost getting my ass killed is a bad thing." He struggled to get back up, and leaned carefully on the shaft of a discarded gun. "Now where did I hide my junk? Huh?" He turned to see in the distance, there were two forces still fighting. "Eagle?"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Black Hole

Eagle and his men were holding off the remaining forces of the Andy Clones.

"Hmph, these things are annoying! Lightning Strike!" He shouted, as pure energy filled his units and they charged forward striking the remaining enemy troops with a salvo of destruction. "That should be that last of them. I wonder how everybody else is holding up?" An explosion caused him to turn. "Huh? Damn! More of them!"

"Strike!" Came a shout.

"What the?" Eagle was surprised as beams of energy cut across the battle field, hitting every last one of the Black Hole troops, leaving a smoking patch of ash where they were. "What on Earth . . .? Wait, only one person could use that attack. Mel!"

" . . .ugh. Damn right." Came a pained reply from the com-link. Mel's face appeared on screen. "I've managed to regroup some of my own men, who thought I was dead, and we captured the remaining Black Hole territories here. They've been rendered useless and are surrendering. But now, we should go after Sturm."

"Indeed. You look terrible though."

"I know, tell me about it. Ugh . . ." He collapsed on the floor.

"Mel! Quickly! Whoever is not busy at the moment, quickly get to the White Sun region and get the Advisor to the infirmary!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now that I've found Mel, perhaps we should have to regroup . . .no wait, perhaps we should get ready to trap Sturm . . ."

Time: 8:00 pm

Place: Infirmary/Command room

" . . .?" Andy saw a strange signal coming in. " . . .bizarre."

"(sniffle)" Sami remained curled up on her bed, refusing to speak, eat or move from that spot. The only evidence that she was even awake was the sound of her sniffling and the tears running down her face from her reddened eyes.

"C'mon Sami, it's alright." Sonja said, trying to comfort the red-haired girl.

"No it's not." She moaned.

'Bzz . . .bzz . . .bzzkrt!'

"Eh? The com link is going off!?" Andy quickly smacked the button that activated it. The screen showed up, but with only the shadow of a dark figure.

"Heh. It's me, and if you all want to find me, just wait around the Black Hole HQ. If you dare."

"What . . .what the hell was that!? No . . .was that . . ."

" . . .Mel?" Sami finished.

Time: Later

Place: ???

Andy clenched his fists.

"No way in hell is that Mel." He said. "It's . . .it's another damned clone!"

"Bzzkt!"

"Eh?"

"I am more than a simple clone, Andy. But since either you're brave or stupid enough to come, I commend you on that. Now bring it on!"

" . . .that tears it! Prepare whatever troops we have left! We're gonna storm Black Hole! For Mel!"

"Hold on Andy . . .I know you want revenge . . .but our men are exhausted on all fronts . . .we need to regroup, get reinforcements and then fight back." Nell said.

"But . . .dammit Nell . . .Mel's dead . . .I can't take this . . .we have to. We just have to . . ."

"Andy . . ." Sami said.

"Sami?"

" . . .I'm glad you feel this way . . .but I don't think he'd want us to sacrifice ourselves just for revenge . . .maybe . . .maybe we should just give up."

" . . .are you kidding me Sami!? Has something in your head just snapped cuz?" Andy said grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"Huhn . . .?" She gazed blankly back at him.

" . . .it's no good." Sonja said crossing her arms. "She's lost it . . ."

"Is she . . .gonna be . . .okay?"

"I think the psychological trauma of it should wear off eventually, but currently, in her state, she's just about as useful as rag doll to us . . ."

"Mel . . ." Sami sighed, hugging her knees to her chest.

" . . .no good. Let's just let her stay in her room for now."

" . . .yeah."

"Sami . . .hang tight. We'll make sure Sturm pays." Andy said.

Time: Within 24 hours

Place: Orange Star Helipad

The wind tore through the area as a number of shiny white colored helicopters began their descent onto the Orange Star base.

"Is this place it?" Gabe muttered as the gale tossed the ends of his jacket. " . . .we should have noticed something was up when Kanbei left for so long."

"Well . . .by the looks of it . . ." Gary said peering through a pair of binoculars, I'd say that the black army back there is our foe."

"Then let's get onto business shall we?"

" . . .what about business?"

"It's payback time." The swordsman said.

"Ah . . .that dirty type of business. Well . . .let's get to it. I'm sure if we don't . . .Mel's ghost'll probably haunt us down 'til our grandkids or something . . ." Gary groaned.

"Heh . . .damn right it will. Let's go!"

Place: Orange Star HQ

" . . .mm . . .mm . . .mm . . ." Sami basically bobbed side to side on her seat on her bed in the infirmary.

"Whoa . . .it's true . . .she's totally vegged." Gary said examining Sami's face. "Um . . .hi?"

" . . .hmm . . .hi . . .la . . .la . . ."

"You think she'll stay like that?" Sonja asked.

" . . ." Gabe just frowned. "Not unless you do something." With that, he simply raised his hand and brought it across the redhead's face.

'SMACK'

"OW!" Came a surprised yelp. "Ow . . .that **hurt**!"

" . . .there we go." Gabe said crossing his arms. "No service charge for curing of psychological trauma is necessary."

" . . .euh . . .since when did you two get here!?" Sami asked pointing at Gabe and Gary.

"Just a few minutes ago." Gary said, backing away slowly.

"And . . .why does my face hurt so much?" She whined holding her cheek. "And . . .where's – mmph!"

"Don't say it." Sonja said holding her hand over Sami's mouth.

" . . .mm?"

" . . .Sami . . .sorry . . .but . . .we should ease you into this again . . ."

"Into . . .oh . . .oh . . .I understand . . ."

"Then . . ."

"No . . .it's all right. I know why you're all grim again . . .I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble while I was out of it . . ."

"Think nothing of it." Gabe said. "It would've helped if they did it before I did though . . ." 'Hoo-boy . . .I'm sure as hell gonna get a major haunting for this . . .'

"Ow . . ." Sami sighed as she brushed away some tears.

"So . . .can you help now Sami?" Sonja asked.

" . . .I . . .I don't think I'll be of any help to you guys still . . ." She said shaking her head. "Just . . .tell Andy, give them a good couple hits for me."

"We'll let him know." Gary said.

" . . .ah . . .and sorry about that. But I think you needed a good hit." Gabe said with a forced smile.

" . . .I understand."

"Well . . .see you two then."

Place: OS Command

" . . .those . . .rrr." Andy growled. "I'll show them!"

"Ah . . .Andy!"

"Huh? Gabe! Gary!"

"We've brought help. Now let's take the fight to whoever this new officer is then, shall we?"

"All right! Let's move!"

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Hmm . . .interesting. Interesting. I like this." Dark murmured.

"Well . . .have they taken the bait?" Sturm asked.

"Yes, yes they have."

"Good . . .now show us that power of yours."

"With pleasure . . ."

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Hmm . . .let's move out!"

"Do you idiots really think you can beat me?" Dark's face came up on the communications screen.

"Yeah! Damn right we will!" Andy shouted back.

"Fools . . .now taste my wrath." Dark drew his sword.

"Huh!? What's goin' on?"

"Uh oh . . .watch out now." Gabe said.

"What's the matter?"

" . . .die. All of you. Die."" Dark simply swung the sword and even from the headquarters, the allied commanders felt the shockwaves from the En, knocking the occupants of the buildings off their feet.

"Ow!" Sami groaned as she fell on the floor. "What's going on out there Sonja!?"

" . . .oof . . .I don't know. Daddy, what's happening?"

" . . .there . . .seems to be giant waves of En coming from the enemy headquarters . . .and it's tearing through all our men."

"Drat . . ." Sonja spat as she watched the glowing energy tear across the fields disintegrating soldiers and turning vehicles and aircraft into scrap.

"Holy . . ." Andy stammered as he tried to get up off the ground. "This guy is even scarier than Mel . . ."

". . . he reminds me of someone." Max said.

"Of course he does . . ." Gary said grimly. "If you remember, Mel came back sometime during that tournament in this 'form' as we'll call it. This 'entity' is technically some sort of manifestation of Mel or something . . ."

"Which is probably why Sami mistook that person . . .to be Mel." Nell realized.

"Another thing though." Gabe started. "At the same time, he isn't entirely Mel, the En readings and types differ. This guy's affinity is Darkness, like mine. Whereas Mel can use mainly fire and light, even though he has the capacity to use some dark type En."

"Hmm . . ."

"And certain COs have a tendency to have more than one type of ability, after all, the Destruction Strike is more light orientated in comparison to the flaming strokes of the Destruction Blade . . ."

"But didn't Mel change the way he used Destruction Blade later on?" Andy asked.

"Probably . . .then it'd be a light type technique as well. But . . .it was pretty easy to adapt for him . . ."

"Well . . .do we have any other Light En users that happen to be _alive_?" Gary muttered.

"Sadly, no."

Place: Infirmary

"Mmm . . ." Sami moaned softly as she lay on her bed.

"Oh no . . .not again." Sonja groaned as she gently clasped Sami's hands reassuringly. "C'mon . . .don't let it get to you . . ."

" . . .and he promised . . ."

"Promised what?"

"To visit the graves of our parents . . ."

" . . .oh . . ."

"And now . . .I guess I'm stuck visiting his as well . . ." She started to sob.

" . . .my, my . . ." Sonja sighed. "Guess there's no helping it . . .there, there . . ." She hugged her friend.

"But . . ."

"Think what Mel would say if he saw you crying Sami . . ." Sonja said gently.

"He . . .he'd tease me for crying . . .then . . .then he'd . . ."

Place: OS Command

" . . .that is just _sick_." Andy groaned as he finally regrouped their men.

"But . . .we're kinda screwed . . ." Gabe muttered. "I think his En is limitless."

"You mean he could pull another one of those just like that!?"

" . . .probably."

"Well then we probably are gonna get – "

'BOOM'

"Eat this!" Came a shout from a familiar voice. "Eagle's back and he's got reinforcements!"

"Eagle! He's alive!" Andy cheered.

"Of course I am Andy! But there's someone more important coming around the rear!"

Place: ???

"Think you can get rid of me _that_ easily eh? I don't know why or how, but I'm still kicking around! Now . . .STRIKE!"

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Whoa . . ." Andy said in awe as beams of En tore through the black units, destroying them. "He's back . . ."

"Amazing . . .no, a miracle." Gary said grinning broadly.

" . . .Mel." Gabe laughed. "I knew it was way harder to kill someone like you."

"Mel-nii . . ." Sonja managed as she started to cry happily.

"I'm glad to see you're all right guys." Mel said on the communications system. "Let's kick some Dark Entity butt!"

" . . .Mel!?" Sami said just as she fainted.

"Not aagin . . ." Nell sighed.

"We've managed to take over most of the enemy bases without their nothing, so Andy . . ." Mel started.

"Yeah?"

"Go and finish this!"

"Yeah! . . .with what though!? He nuked more than half of all our forces in one shot!"

" . . .minor, minor detail." Mel groaned.

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Impossible . . .What's HE DOING ALIVE!?" Dark growled.

"But sir . . ." A soldier said.

"Oh wait . . .he was still alive. Rather . . .how did he ESCAPE!?"

"He probably killed both the guards escorting him and he ran off."

"Damn." Dark cursed. "Oh well, then I can start with more killing. With you being the first."

"What!?"

"Heh . . ." Dark simply gave a twisted grin as the soldier looked down his chest.

"What . . .?" He then realized that Dark's arm was through it.

" . . .how was that?"

" . . .uh . . .urk . . .ugh . . ." He babbled as he died.

"Now then . . ."

"Sir!"

"What!?"

"We currently have no more deployment points! All reinforcements are gone and we remain with only a few weakened units left!"

" . . .well damn them . . .let them come after me. I'll deal with them personally."

"I see sir."

"Oh and you . . ."

"Yes?"

"Die." Dark placed his hand on the soldier's face and released a blast on energy, leaving only ashes.

"It's no good if you continually kill our own men Dark . . ."

"Lord Sturm . . ."

"If you think you can defeat them . . .very well. Let them all come here."

"But of course Lord Sturm."

Place: Orange Star HQ

" . . .I'm . . .back . . ." Mel said.

" . . .it's good to see that you're alive . . .but just how?" Nell asked.

"I . . .don't . . .know."

"Well . . .don't give us such a fright next time eh?" Max said.

" . . .yeah . . .sorry."

"Faking your death is soo not cool." Andy muttered.

"**I **wasn't faking it! I could have sworn I was dead!"

" . . .huh . . ."

"Hmm?" Mel turned to see who it was. "Sami?"

" . . .you . . ." She slowly walked toward him. "**IDIOT**!" She screamed tears flowing down her cheeks. "You stupid, stupid idiot!"

"Uh . . ."

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You . . .you . . ." She then slapped him and collapsed to the ground.

"Ow." Mel muttered rubbing his cheek.

"Wow . . ." Andy said. "She still has enough kick in her to do that."

"Yeah . . .yeah . . .ow. She left a mark didn't she?"

"Yup."

"Hmm. C'mon . . .get up." Mel said pulling her up. "It's time to give them some payback."

"Huh . . .?"

"I want to see what this Dark character is all about . . .and to kick his ass."

"Hmm . . .yeah. That sounds good."

"Then let's move. Dark . . .can you hear me? I'm coming for you!" Mel shouted on the com-link.

Place: Black Hole

"Then by all means . . .come!" Dark said laughing. "Today will be a very entertaining day! Hahahahahahaha!"

End of Chapter

Name: Dark

DOB: 'Created'

Gender: Male

Nationality: ???

Rank: Commanding Officer, First Class

Eye color: Brown to Red

Hair color: Black, long

Distinguishing features: Long black hair, red glowing eyes, two slightly more noticeable canine teeth (fanged)

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Country: Black Hole

Bio: A 'doppelganger' of the real Mel, but with the true dark powers of the awesome Destructive En. He was created from the En Shift mode of captured Mel and was filled with Destructive En and Dark Destructive En. Under the command of Sturm and Black Hole's army, he is the complete anti-thesis of the real Mel. Evil and depraved, he craves battle and his blade thirsts for blood and chaos. His katana known as Dark Origin proves itself to be more formidable than even Mel's Destruction Blade. Being capable of more destruction than Mel could ever deal with, his only weakness is his thirst for power. Never needing any other arms, his sword has proven more than deadly against tanks and even battleships. Wears a long black coat, he's not hard to miss, with long hair, and glowing red eyes. Prowess in any sort of battle is unmatched. However does not have the CO power bonuses that the others gain, i.e. 2 range on indirect, 2 move for infantry. Because he is the 'perfect' commander, he has some more field advantages compared to Mel. Little else is known about the enigmatic 'entity of Destruction'. Apparently . . .some of this information seems to be untrue . . .

Strengths: All units have a 1 movement cost on any terrain. All units can move perfectly in snow and rain. High attack power

Weaknesses: Insanity and depravity, Low defense

CO Power(s):

Destruction Zone: With an attack area of 1-9 this pillar of destructive energy is focused around the most densely covered areas of units. Anything within that area is then destroyed without a trace and it doesn't add on to enemy's CO power meter.

'Destroy them. Destroy them all!'

Destruction Wave: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within an infinite range. The wave travels from the first enemy unit at the top of the screen all the way down to the last. i.e. range 13 total defeat, range 46 75 damage 79 50 damage 10everything else 25.

'Have a taste of death . . .'

Super CO Power:

Apocalypse: Even more formidable than that of the Armageddon, the Apocalypse summons up the force of the Destructive En and showers destruction across the battlefield, causing massive damage to all, including his own units. Mel takes 40 everyone else takes 80.

' . . .DIE!'

The evil embodiment of Destructive En, he is the doppelganger of Mel.

Hit: . . .Killing

Miss: . . .No killing

"Die!!!" or "Muha. . .mwahahahahaha. . .bwahahahahahaha!"


	31. Absolute power leads to absolute ruin

Orange Star: A revised history

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Mel, you're alive . . ."

"And I'm blind . . .where'd you put my glasses Sami?"

"I thought somebody said he'd manage." The girl teased.

"Hmph . . .you'd actually believe that?"

"I'm not sure I'd believe anything you'll tell me anymore." She said frowning.

"Hmm. I'm sorry . . ."

"Just a second. I think I put them next to mine or something." She said rummaging through a drawer. "Here you go." She gently pressed the worn black frames into his hands.

"Ah, thank you."

"You should go get some rest before we go and attack Black Hole HQ . . ."

"As should you." Mel said putting them back on.

"Wha? I don't think I need to."

"Yeah right, not after what Andy told me about a certain someone passing out and crying her eyes out for the past day or so."

"Huh? He promised not to tell!"

"Well, can't do anything about that now eh?" He said patting her head. "C'mon . . .we've got a couple hours . . .let's get some rest."

"Yeah . . .sounds good."

Time: Late night

Place: Path to Black Hole HQ

" . . .so what's the plan Mel?" Sami asked following him.

" . . .I dunno. I'm figuring we go in and kick the living hell out of him and kill them all." He said simply wrapping his fingers around his sword.

" . . .interesting thought." Gary muttered as he swung his suitcase idly.

" . . .I didn't invite you two to come along . . ." Mel said to his underlings.

"Well we wanted to see what the hell it is that you do anyway. Especially when you're going in alone into an enemy base."

" . . .I'm not alone though . . ."

"Yeah! I'm coming too!" Andy said.

"You're all suicidal maniacs . . ." Gabe said.

"And that makes you one too if you're coming with us." Sami said.

" . . .true. Well . . .the more the merrier I say."

" . . .won't argue with that logic then . . ." She laughed.

"Hmm . . . now where the hell is it . . ." Mel muttered.

"Well, weren't you stranded there for a couple of days or something?"

" . . .yeah? Point being? I still don't remember where it is exactly."

"It can't be that hard to miss. I mean it's a huge black building shaped like a – ow! What the hell was that for?" Andy asked after Sami hit him in the head.

"You're saying dirty things." The girl said simply.

"Hmph . . .well I guess you can't take dirty humor still."

"Well, stow that away now . . .I think we're in front of it . . ." Mel said. "Hmm . . .I don't see any guards . . ."

"That's what you punks think!"

"Whoa! Get down!" Andy said leaping away from the gunfire.

"Hmm . . .Black Hole elite." Mel muttered.

"How can you tell?" Sami asked pulling out a 9mm.

"They're obviously different from the rest. Look at their armor."

"Damn . . .and I thought we wanted to go in quietly." The girl muttered.

"Oh who cares? Let's raise some hell!" Andy said tossing a grenade at them.

" . . .where did you steal that?" Mel asked in surprise.

"Oh, I found a whole box full of them inside the armory, so I helped myself."

" . . .ugh . . ."

'BOOM!'

" . . .well I guess that takes care of them . . ." Mel said peering over some bushes. " . . .definitely took care of them."

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Hmm . . . lovely décor." Sami spat as she eyed the drab metal halls.

" . . .well I can't really say much. I've been trapped in a dungeon for a few days or so . . ."

"Have to agree with that logic." Gary said glancing at his commander.

" . . .hmm . . .shouldn't there be a whole bunch of them ready to come and attack us?"

"Who cares? You'll probably cut them all to pieces or something." Andy said looking at his watch.

"So what if I do?"

" . . .then I didn't have to come with."

"And miss out on the fighting?"

" . . .bleah . . .I hate fighting battles with my own bare hands . . ."

"Hmm . . .chickening out because of memories from the tournament Andy?" Gabe asked.

"Maybe . . .it's just that I don't think it's the best idea."

"Well I'm coming along either way." Sami said. "Because if Mel's gonna die, I'm gonna be the one who's gonna kick the snot out of him . . ."

"How cruel . . ." Mel said with a mock-groan. "I won't be dying anytime soon."

"Keep it that way then!"

"Yes, yes mistress."

"Why you! I ought to – "

"There they are! Get the intruders!" Came shouts from the halls.

"Nice goin' 'mi." Mel said pulling out his gun. "Well looks like it's time for me to – "

"Go, go . . .I'll deal with it." Gabe said pulling out a set of throwing knives in each hand.

"You serious?"

"No problem . . .the rule goes like this . . .the subordinates _always_ die before the commander . . .right?" The assassin laughed.

" . . ."

"Farewell then commander . . ." Gabe said pushing a button, slamming down a metal gate that separated the rest of them from him.

" . . .dammit! Gabe . . ."

"I'll hold them off for the time being . . .after all . . .I don't think it's possible for _them_ to kill me. After all . . .how many of them have I killed first?" He said giving a twisted leer at the guards. "DIE!"

"Why you! I'm coming to get you from the other side of that wall!" Mel shouted.

"No need, no need . . .I'm standing with my back against it, you try to cut through it, you'll cut me . . .heh . . ."

"Damn!"

" . . .as for the rest of you, you shall never pass! Quickly now, onto the next floor with the rest of you." Gabe muttered from the door.

" . . .fine, just don't die."

"Haha . . .I won't. Trust me, I won't."

Place: Next few floors

" . . .gah . . .is there no end to them?" Gary asked reloading his guns.

"Most likely not." Sami answered, hiding next to the gunner.

"They're only human . . .there shouldn't be that many reserve forces . . ."

"Well let's keep moving . . ." Mel said.

"Bah . . .you know what boss?" Gary muttered.

"What?"

"You three just move it. Hopefully Gabe's all right, but if you guys are worn out taking care of these grunts you're not gonna be in top condition when the time comes . . ."

"I'm not gonna lose another – "

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't talk like that." Gary said pushing the three of them up the stairs. "I'll be just fine."

"Fine . . .Gary, I'm counting on you to make sure they don't get past – " Mel was interrupted by a blinding flash.

"Mel! Sami! Andy! MOVE IT!"

"Whoa! Let's go you two!" Mel said running up another flight of stairs.

"Right behind you Mel!" Andy called out.

Place: Commander's room

As they made their way up towards the room where Dark and Sturm resided, the number of enemies had dwindled already, most of them sent to their deaths against the two White Sun assassins. Andy gave a groan.

"Ugh . . .I'm exhausted . . ."

"Andy, what are you doing?" Sami asked.

"Ah . . .don't mind me." He said sitting against the wall. "I'll cover for you two . . Sturm's close, I can feel it."

"You're chickening out?" Mel asked with a laugh.

"Nah . . .I'm just standing watch."

"I'd say that's a euphemistic way of saying you're slacking off Andy."

"Aw bite me."

"Well . . .if you say so, me and Sami are going in . . .you ready?"

"You know what? I'll cover you too Mel . . .I got a bad feeling about this . . ."

"Bad feeling about what you three?" Came a tired voice.

" . . .figures, they made it in one piece."

"Of course we did . . .it wasn't like there were that many of them to begin with anyway . . ."

"Getting a bit overconfident now are we?" Gary laughed at Gabe.

"What . . .?"

"You look worse for wear."

"Bah . . .it's nothing. C'mon . . .let's just kill them both and go home."

"I'll agree with Gabe on this one." Mel said. "Sturm and Dark have been alive a _bit_ too long for my liking. Let's go!" Standing up, Mel kicked open the door to where his nemesis' awaited.

"Ah . . .good to see you again boy." Sturm said scornfully. "I guess you should call this 'the end'."

"It'll be the end for both of you."

"Such harsh words coming from you . . ." Dark laughed.

"Dark . . ."

"I must admit, sharing a body with you was quite . . .unfulfilling."

"I never like sharing . . .especially with people I don't know." Mel replied pointing his sword at Dark.

"Well, I'm you and you're me . . .heh."

"I refuse to believe that."

"But however . . .I'm the better one . . .hehehe . . ."

"Shut up you two faced piece of shit."

"Ooh, those are fighting words. I think that means . . .I'll just take this opportunity to KILL YOU!" Dark appeared in front of Mel, swinging down ferociously with his sword. "DIE!"

"You really think that's going to work?" Mel said as he blocked the blow with his own blade.

" . . .im-impossible . . .there's no way you could have – URK!" He was cut off with a knee to the gut.

"It's more than possible . . ."

"I am the embodiment of En! I will never lose!" Dark growled as he leapt away from Mel. "Destruction Wave!" He slashed downward, making huge columns of energy travel across the room towards Mel.

"Urgh . . ." Mel groaned as he attempted to hold off the dark energy with his sword. "Argh!" He was knocked to the ground.

"I told you . . .I was the better one . . ." Dark said, his sword hovering over Mel's throat.

"You . . .you . . ."

"ARGH!" Dark screamed as a burst of flame hit him.

"Get off of him right now!" Sami yelled as she readied another blast.

"Hmm . . .I see she's still as cute as ever . . .why don't you show me what I saw the first time we met . . .hmm?" He leered.

"What?" Sami was taken aback. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the first battle you and Mel had . . .and how I ended up helping him win."

"You . . .you . . ." Sami's face turned bright red.

"You know . . .I probably know every inch of your body as well as Mel does . . .and maybe even more . . ."

"Stop . . .stop it, you sicko!"

"I won't stop . . .because the two of you are both going to rest in PIECES!"

'BANG!'

"Ack!" Dark's free hand went to the side of his face. "Who . . .who did that?"

"Oh . . .did I hit something? My bad. I coulda sworn I was shooting for the eye." Gary said pointing his gun at Dark. "But . . .killing my commander's a bad thing . . .ya know? Cuz . . .we still need him around so that he can boss us around and stuff . . .yeah."

"And . . .really, is it necessary to threaten a lady as well?" Gabe asked behind Dark. "Because, that's not very polite."

"I knew I sensed more than one of you . . ." Dark hissed.

"No shit Sherlock." Mel said. "But you're gonna regret paying attention to them instead of me." He pulled out the En Rifle. "Get off me!"

"What the?" Dark asked bewildered as an energy beam tore through his gut. "ARGH!" He screamed as he flew off and hit the ground.

" . . .um . . .Mel is he dead?" Sami asked.

"Haha . . .stupid girl, it'll take more than that to kill me."

"Yikes . . .he _is_ invincible."

"Maybe I'll just get rid of you first girl!" Dark lunged for Sami.

"Wha – what are you – yeek!" The girl shrieked as she jumped back.

"Damn, I missed!" Dark spat. "At least I got something out of it." He sneered holding a large chunk of her top.

"Wha? You pervert!" She cried.

"I'll make it worse next time!"

"Not if there is a next time Dark!" Mel said. "I've got you this time around!" Mel said putting a lock on Dark's arm.

"What are you – hrk!" He groaned as the bone in his left arm snapped. "Bastard punk . . ." He reached out and slammed Mel's face with his fist.

"Oof!"

"The rest of you guys are next!"

"This might prove a bit problematic Gary . . ." Gabe muttered.

"Indeed it will . . ."

"Andy! Where the hell are you hiding?" Sami shouted.

"Not here!" Andy replied, still outside.

"I'll just kill the whole lot of you then!"

"Ah crap . . ." Andy groaned.

"Heh . . .let's start with you then Andy . . .I doubt Mel's going to move anytime – URK . . ."

"You talk way too much for you own good man . . ." Gabe said, his sword sticking out of the Entity's neck.

"Damn ninja . . ."

"Even though I'm not the Commander, I'm still just as good with a sword as Mel."

"You . . .get off of me!" Dark swung back with his leg and sent Gabe flying.

"Damn . . ."

"I guess this is when we call a tactical retreat?" Gary said pulling out a small cartridge from his coat. "Flash shot!"

"You think that smoke and mirrors is gonna work on me? Foolish!" Dark knocked Gary down with his good arm.

"Ugh . . .not good . . .any ideas Miss Sami?"

"Um . . .no?"

"We're screwed then . . ."

"Hey Mel! I'm gonna kill your little girlfriend here?"

"Wha . . .damn that smarts . . ." Mel said getting up.

"Grr, I've had enough of you Dark!" Sami said kicking him in the face.

"Ooh, girl's got a good kick. Too bad it's not gonna work on me!" He said shredding the fabric on her pants as well.

"Kya!"

"Heh . . .might as well enjoy the view eh?"

"You freak!" Mel said sweeping Dark off his feet. "Take this!" He said stomping onto Dark's stomach.

"Don't you know it doesn't work on me?"

"Shut up, we're both damn persistent aren't we?"

"I swear . . .upon my life, to KILL YOU!" Mel said stabbing Dark's stomach. "And to take that sword back!"

"You . . .you punk! How come you can hurt me?"

"Who cares? You're goin' down!"

"I am invincible!"

"I. DON'T. CARE." Mel said making his point with each word. "You WILL DIE."

"No I won't you damn kid . . ." Dark muttered as his 'broken' arm grabbed Mel's leg.

"What the? Didn't I break that?

"I told you . . .you can't beat me that – "

"Shut up!" Mel said slicing off Dark's arm.

"ARGH . . ."

"Maybe, just maybe but somehow . . .I will see you in HELL." Mel said stabbing his sword deep into Dark's neck.

"Hrk . . ."

"You . . .won't ever win." Mel said finalizing his point by shooting Dark's legs and other arm.

"Hrk . . .im . . .possible . . .how can . . .this be . . .?"

"Heh . . .see how you like that Dark."

"I . . .I won't be defeated so easily." He said as he got up again . . .

" . . .no way . . .there's not an humanly possible way that you can get up after what I did to you . . .guys? Guys did you see that?"

"Yeah . . .I saw that . . ." Gabe said. "But I won't believe it . . .hell, I'm injured, I'll believe anything right now." It was true, after holding off the numerous enemy forces inside the HQ, the two White Sun Commanders looked worse for wear.

"Ah . . .can't we finish this in one shot then . . .?" Gary asked.

"I dunno . . .but we'll damn well try . . ."

"Here goes!" Mel said grabbing Dark's neck.

"What . . .are you trying to pull?"

"Something that should have killed Sturm the first time . . ." Mel said yanking the sword out of Dark's neck.

"Augh . . .damn you . . ."

"It doesn't matter anymore . . .but this will . . .end it!" Mel said grabbing Dark's head and slamming it into the ground. "Get him guys!"

"Gotcha Mel!"

"On it . . ." Gabe and Gary moved in as the three of them commenced beating on Dark.

Place: Back of the room

"Gah . . .dammit Andy, that guy's a freakin' perv." Sami muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, cover yourself up Sami."

"Say . . .how come Sturm isn't helping Dark?"

"Who knows? Andy shrugged. "He's just standing there watching. "As if there's something goin' on in that head of his."

"Well let's just hope he stays there and we don't get screwed."

"Yeah . . ."

"Andy, shouldn't we get outta here?"

"I dunno . . .but as long as we're back here . . .we should be okay . . ."

Place: Middle of the chaos

" . . .you . . .you . . .how can it be that the three of you can . . .do this . . .?" Dark said breathing raggedly.

"I guess I must have stolen some of that power of yours Dark . . ." Mel said.

"I . . .I see . . ."

"Why . . .are you doing this Dark?"

"Indeed . . .why _am_ I doing this . . ."

" . . .don't you know?"

" . . .I . . .I think I understand now . . ."

" . . .?"

"It is true . . .that we are almost like one."

"Huh . . ."

"Instead of 'cloning' you, rather I was forcibly removed from your physical body when you 'died'."

" . . .I see . . .no wonder I didn't hear your voice afterwards . . ."

"I understand what I must do now . . .I mustn't exist in this state . . .I mean world. ARGH!" Sturm struck Dark in the back.

"You have failed Dark." Sturm said disappointed. "And you are still alive boy . . .join forces with me and we will take over the world . . ."

"How about no and it's you turn to _not_ be alive?" Mel said.

"Fools! In your battered states, how do you all expect to defeat me?" Sturm laughed.

"I've done it before, I'll do it again!" Mel said.

"Actually . . ." Dark strained. "You had nothing to do with defeating Sturm that time Mel . . .I did." He got up on one knee.

"What . . .what are you talking about? That was me in that – and . . .how come you're still moving?"

"I told . . .you . . .I'm invincible . . .

"I would tell you more, but this is farewell. I'm still capable of doing more than you think I can Sturm . . ." Then Dark placed a death grip on Sturm's neck.

"W-w-what do you think you are doing? Obey me! Desist!"

"Mel, Sami . . .the rest of you. Run for it. Get out of here. Anything within a twenty-five mile radius will be destroyed. Especially this MAN." Dark struggled to maintain control and motioned for them to escape. "And . . .Sturm . . .I won't obey someone who has just struck me down for 'failing'."

"Dark . . .you still are a jerk nonetheless." Mel said.

"You have at least twenty minutes or so . . .I'm gathering enough energy to burn this entire region . . ."

"Holy shit . . ."

"GO! NOW! There's a recon vehicle outside, MOVE!"

" . . .farewell Dark." Mel said as he ran from the doorway.

"Ack! Wait up Mel!" His friends called out following him.

Place: Compound

The recon sped carrying its five occupants through the now empty and bloodied streets of the cities of Black Hole.

" I guess this is it. We've finally won." Andy said.

"Let's hope so . . ." Mel said as he finally relaxed. They all sat nursing their wounds as Mel pressed hard on the gas.

"Mel . . .do you think we should come back later to check for any clues?" Sami asked.

" . . .perhaps . . ."

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Sturm . . .prepare to go straight to hell." Dark said.

"Hmph . . .and are . . .you willing . . .to do it?"

"Of course . . .to rid the world of you is worth destroying this temporary form."

"Temporary?"

"Hahaha . . .fool. You don't know what you're messing with do you?"

"What?"

"The reason the world is safe from bastards like you, is because of people like Mel and his friends." Dark said, staring at Sturm through his bloodied eyes.

" . . ."

"Ah . . .you have a few minutes left . . .any last words?"

"I . . .I shall be back. Mark . . .mark those words . . ."

"Not likely . . ." Dark said giving a fanged grin. For the remainder of the time, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the empty hallways where dead soldiers lay . . .

Place: Orange Star Compound

Skidding to a halt, the recon stopped within the last few seconds, and it's occupants turned to take a look.

" . . .it's almost twenty minutes . . ." Gabe said.

Place: Black Hole

"See you . . .in HELL!" Dark screamed, unleashing a blast of En from his body, tearing the headquarters, and everything within the its path to pieces, leaving almost nothing.

Place: Orange Star compound

" . . .no way . . ." Mel watched in amazement as the purplish column incinerated any and every trace that there ever was a Black Hole army. " . . .Dark."

The others sat in shock as they watched as well.

Place: Inside the HQ

" . . .did they get out safely?" Sonja asked, as during the general confusion of the battle, no one noticed that they had returned.

"Hmm . . .someone's coming in." Nell said looking at the screen.

"Hey . . .it's them."

"Yes! They did it! We've finally won!" Max cheered.

"Well . . .I'll be. They pulled it off. They've done it." Grit said to Olaf.

"Of course they did! I knew those youngsters always could!"

"Whatever Olaf . . ." Drake muttered. "Aye, Eagle, what now?"

" . . .give them the typical heroes' welcome, what else?"

"Mel . . .you've done your master proud. And Andy . . .you've earned only a very small portion of my respect. But Sonja . . .I forbid you to have anything to do with him!"

"But . . .but . . .if Mel and Sami are engaged, why not me?"

"Because . . .because . . .uh . . ."

"What's this about us now?" Sami asked as she kicked open the door.

"Wow . . .you _all_ look like crap." Max said.

"Shut up Max . . .it's not _my_ fault that Dark is just as perverted as Mel . . ." Sami muttered hiding behind Mel. Her clothing was torn rather distastefully.

" . . .hey, it's not my fault he's a pervert . . ." Mel muttered.

"At least I didn't get into a lot of the fighting . . ." Sami said.

"Yeah . . .neither did Andy." Mel glared.

"Excuse me for believing in self-preservation . . ."

"Andy!" Sonja said. "Come here!"

"Sonja . . .hey . . .are you okay?"

"No! This can't be . . ." Kanbei groaned.

"I'm okay as long as you are Andy!"

Mel and his friends collapsed onto the floor of the command center.

"Phew . . .took damn long enough. This war that is." Mel said.

"Hmm . . .hey Mel, do you think that we can plan it all and get it started once we get home?"

"Get what started . . .?"

"You idiot!" She said dangling the ring on her chain in front of him.

" . . .oh that . . .right."

"Then maybe we should leave and get you two ready then." Nell said.

"Wait a sec . . ." Mel said standing up. "There's somethin' I gotta do."

"What's that?"

"I'll just go with Sami. Everyone else . . .you guys can get ready first . . ."

"Oh . . .all right then. Don't take too long you two." Nell said.

"Right, be careful nii-chan." Sonja waved as Mel made his way out. "Andy, help me pack up. Let's get ready to have a huge party once we get home."

"What about your dad . . .?"

"Don't mind him too much Andy . . ."

"Stupid . . .boy . . .grr . . ." Kanbei muttered.

"Ah . . .Kanbei, sir?" Gabe asked.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, we have nothing more to do in the White Sun army and well our decision was to give the territory back to you. We're heading back to Orange Star and working there. Nell has already accepted this proposal and it was. . .and honor to serve under you." Gabe bowed.

"I see . . .if that's how it is . . .the lot of you are free to return home."

"So . . .the _Legendary_ White Sun is no more?" Sonja asked.

"Never, we'll always be known as the White Sun!" Gary said.

"How?"

"Um . . .ask Mel." Gary mumbled.

"Haha . . .okay."

Place: Main corridor of OS HQ

"Hey Sami . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should get something to change into first eh?"

"Hmph . . .maybe."

"Well . . .I'll wait for you outside."

"Shouldn't you change too? You're soaked in blood . . .and it's kinda gross."

"Hmm, I guess so."

Time: Twenty some minutes later

Place: Remnants of Black Hole

"Mel . . .just what are we looking for?" Sami asked.

"I'm not too sure. But I want to see if that sword of Dark's is still around."

"Didn't you pick it up?"

"No . . .I lost track of it during the fight."

"Ah."

"Be careful now. There's a lot of residual Dark En in this place. Stay close, there's no knowing what this stuff can do to people." He said surveying the scorched terrain.

"Okay . . ."

"Hmm . . .I guess it'd be destroyed after all this." Mel sighed.

"Why, is this sword worth more than your life?"

"No . . .it's just something about it bothers me."

"Hmm." She peered through her binoculars. " Hey . . .there's a strange glint in the distance."

"Huh . . .where?"

"Over there." She pointed northwards.

"Hmm . . .that's where the HQ was . . ."

"Ooh . . ."

"Might as well check for any survivors. If either Dark or Sturm are still there, I'll kill 'em again."

As the two of the them walked, Sami felt a chill run up her spine.

"Mel . . .?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you . . .feel something?"

"Feel . . .what?"

"It was creepy." She mumbled.

"Not really . . .I didn't feel a thing."

"Okay . . ." She crept closer to Mel.

"Hmm . . .could it be? Nah . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing . . .it can't be." He said as they reached the leveled area that _was_ Black Hole Headquarters.

"What's that thing sticking outta the ground?"

" . . .Origin . . ."

"Origin . . .what's that?"

"A sword belonging to a master."

"So . . .?"

"That's the sword Sturm took from me and gave to Dark."

" . . ."

"How did that thing survive . . ."

"I have no clue . . ."

"Okay . . .whatever, let's just take the thing and go. I just wanna get the hell outta here."

"I'm with you on this one."

"Ugh . . .ur . . .dammit, OUT!" Mel started yanking with all his might. "Grr . . ."

"Need some help?"

"Please."

"Mmm . . .no good." Sami said as she started pulling alongside Mel.

"Grr . . ." Mel shoved Destruction Blade next to Origin and started prying. "Take this you stupid sword!"

'Clank' The sword popped out, but started floating in mid-air.

" . . .um . . .is that supposed to happen?" Sami asked looking confused.

"Uh . . ."

"Weird." They watched as it continued to float and as the sky became dark. "Now I'm officially creeped out."

"Me too . . .I don't think we should touch that anytime soon . . ."

"Say . . .Mel?"

"Yeah . . .?"

"What the hell is _up_ with that sword?"

"Beats me . . .I don't really know what Sturm did to it afterwards."

For a few more moments, the sky continued to burn, until is just stopped.

" . . .what . . .was that?"

" . . ." Mel just stared blankly.

"The sword's still floating though."

"Hmm . . ." Mel reached out and grabbed it. Nothing. Not even a trace of energy emanated from the sword. " . . .it's back to normal again. It no longer is under Sturm's control."

"Yeah . . ."

"Well . . .I guess that's it for now. It's done."

"Yes . . .let's go Mel."

"Let's go home . . ." Just as Mel turned, he barely felt a familiar presence behind him, turning and expecting to see Dark, nothing was there. "Huh . . ." He sighed. "I work too hard." Taking Sami's hand, they headed back to the HQ.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: This in essence is the 'final' Chapter of the First book in the Orange Star History Series. Thanks for putting up with me all these years. The next two books should come around shortly once I get some time to deal with it.

Later,

Mel


	32. Ending Credits

The Madman bent on World Domination . . .

Sturm

After his second defeat in the conflict and his end, there was no trace of him. Word has it that he's going to build up a new army. But none truly know who or what he was and where he had come from. Swearing revenge? Possibly . . .but how? He's rumored dead.

Power hungry master of winter

Olaf

Finally being convinced to rebuild Blue Moon by Grit, he turned over a somewhat new leaf, also that being under the threat of being blasted off the planet by Mel.

The Laid-back Gunslinger

Grit  
He was last seen wandering the country, supervising the repairs and the rebuilding of cities. Little is known of what will become of him as Nell is with Max.

Master of the Skies

Eagle

Presumed to be MIA, it was a shock to find him alive and well during the second encounter fighting off Black Hole's troops. Entering the HQ, he found the true workings of the enemy and with his help, Orange Star prevailed.

The Jolly Carefree Captain

Drake

Searching the area for Eagle, he continued on for the search of his shipmate, as well as ensuring the safety of Green Earth. After finding his comrade safe during the last clash, he's joyous and ready to celebrate Eagle's return.

The Samurai Warrior

Kanbei

Returning to his country, he is hailed as a hero and great Emperor. However, his daughter, Sonja is nowhere to be found . . .yet.

The Shy and Soft-spoken daughter of the Emperor

Sonja

Leaving her own country, she went back to Orange Star to be with her friends and to visit Andy. Word has it that Andy's trying to impress her father.

Eye of the Storm

Squall

Returning from his campaign on the home front, he is weary and has gone off to travel the now peaceful Wars World.

Dark and Mysterious

Hikagi

After the battle, she had gone off with Rush to get married. But . . .

The Fast and Furious

Rush

After getting married to Hikagi, he somehow left in such a hurry, he forgot his wife at the church, his ring at the altar and his friends waiting at the banquet. Subsequently, he went home to have a nap.

The Ninja in the Shadows

Gabe

Deciding to stay in Comet to absorb more of its culture for the time being, he and Alice headed back, and are now engaged. He told his friends that he's gonna come back soon.

The Cheery Sunny Girl

Alice

Living in Yellow comet, she returned to her hometown with her college sweetheart in tow and her wedding engagement. Despite that, she still works hard with her fiancé at the army base to ensure national security.

The Supportive Friend

Gary

Returning to Orange Star, he stays at home and works every so often. Allison by his side, he really has nothing better to do than poke fun at his former commander, Mel. However, whenever needed, he'll be ready to put up a good fight.

The Serious Bridge Officer

Allison

Seeing that all the conflict was over, she dropped her serious demeanor and lives happily in Orange Star with Gary. But the peace proves to be boring, but now, boring is good. Now working under Orange Star, she spends her time reading mangas and playing computer games.

Cheerful and Disarming Instructor

Nell

Staying in Orange Star, she is in indecision of which man to pursue. Max or Grit? Only time will tell. Max seems to have his eye on her though . . .

Brave and Headstrong Officer

Max

Bearing a grudge against Grit for leaving, he is stuck in making a choice of pursuing his friend or to propose to Nell before he loses her too.

A Girl with a New Promise to Keep

Sami

After finally fulfilling her promise, she hanged up her arms, or at least until she's needed. She turns to Mel, and he proves more than willing to help her finish whatever business she has left. Her wish is to return home with him. As she sits with him in on the transport, her attentions are focused on a small band of gold on a chain around her neck . . .

The young Mechanic

Andy

Some say that he was the cause of all of Sturm's troubles, as he with the help of many others defeated him. Coming home, now with a great weight lifted from his shoulders, he and his friends find its high time to celebrate. Now if only Sonja was here . . .

The Enigmatic Swordsman

Mel

Finally, with the aid he gave to Andy. He had defeated Sturm and himself. Himself? Why, the entity known as 'Dark'. He awoke after the ordeal, finding himself in the infirmary. There, Sami and Andy were asleep at his bedside, keeping watch. Realizing that it wasn't completely him who had defeated Sturm, but the entity itself sacrificed its power to defeat Sturm. Returning to the destroyed HQ, he found the remnants of Dark's existence . . .his sword. However little did Mel know . . .

The Dark Entity

Dark

Known as the 'Enigma', this force that presides within most COs allows them to give strength to their units. However, it took a shape, in Mel, and became an evil twisted mirror image, filled with great destructive power. However, he realized what Sturm was doing, and before it was too late, he destroyed himself and his creator. However, part of the entity remained and it went straight back to its closest source, Mel . . .

A boy had the skills

A girl unraveled the plan of world domination

Another, with a promise to keep

A young man had a strange power . . .

The four had lived in a war torn world and they had finally achieved peace. Now history itself has been written. As they themselves as individuals would have lost against such a great foe, they have won by joining together with those that they care about and those that they protect.

As long as people like them and their friends still exist and have hopes as such, heroes in the world will still remain, ready to achieve peace and protect the delicate balance of human life . . .

To be continued . . .?

By the way . . .just wait for the epilogue chapters, the story really isn't done just yet!

Mel


	33. Dossiers

Name: Mel M.K. Mah

DOB: Sept.18

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Distinguishing features: Has scars across his entire body from En and sword wounds. Wears glasses.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Mel is the enigmatic one man band for him and Andy's duo music group. His preference of semi-formal casual wear and sunglasses or glasses is his trademark. Carries a large rifle of extreme destructive potential and a katana blade that wields similar energies. Also carries two handguns as a precaution. Drives a sports car, black with a silver dragon design, the 'Dragon'. Usually silent, tends to stay alone, very helpful at times, and usually has to be the one that wards off the crowds that follow him and Andy. Also wears a silver cross on a dog tag chain. Has a trademark long white coat. Prowess in any sort of battle is unmatched. However does not have the CO power bonuses that the others gain, i.e. +2 range on indirect+2 move for infantry.

Strengths: All units have a 1 movement cost on any terrain. All units can move perfectly in snow and rain. Can see everything in Fog of War, so vision doesn't matter. All units have high defense. All units that are direct non-infantry have +1 to move and +20 to damage. All units that are transport have +1 to move. All indirect units have +1 to range and +20 to damage. +10 to capture rate. All units cost the same.

Weaknesses: WHAT WEAKNESSES! Actually. . . just one. . . Sami. . . Sami: Hey! Mel: Sorry. . . Sami: Alright I forgive you! (Hug) Mel: I think my spine is melting (falls over)

CO Power(s):

Destruction Strike: Uses the rifle and fires off 24 shots of pure destruction. Defense is not put into account and the selected units are then destroyed. Does not add to enemies CO power meter, so it is the ultimate offensive attack.

'Time to die. . .'

Destruction Blade: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within a 1-9 range in a certain epicenter of attack are damaged severely, the closer they are the more damage they take. i.e. range 13 total defeat, range 46 75 damage 79 50 damage.

'Feel my blade. . .'

Super CO Power:

Armageddon: Requires opponents CO power to filled as well, or else needs two allies meters filled. Due to the ferocity of the attack, it is usually left to be unused as the destructive capability leads to instant enemy defeat of one army. Or else must have 20+ units and must sacrifice 20 units to pull it off.

'. . .ARMAGEDDON!'

The master of Destructive En. He really has nothing better to do than blow things up.

Hit: Music, Slacking off

Miss: Braggarts, evil guys

"Just watch me, I'll show you!" or "Yeah? Of course not! I don't do requests!"

Name: Mel Mah

DOB: Sept. 18

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 3rd year student

Eye color: Brown (red in En shift mode)

Hair color: Black

Distinguishing features: Has scars across his entire body from En and sword wounds. Wears glasses.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Country: White Sun/Orange Star

Bio: Upon entering his second year of Orange Star Military University, Mel noticed some changes within his own strengths as a CO. They were becoming more defined to one side, an incredibly powerful offense. However he noticed a drop in his formerly high defense and that his bases were left more vulnerable than usual. Ignoring this, he decides that he'll put his focus to getting to his foes before they can get to him. However, now slightly unstable as there is another force that seems to emanate from him. Sami noted this last year and saw that there was a strange entity with red eyes that would rear its head every so often. Gary defined this as an 'En Shift', which is classified as a strange anomaly within even COs that mastered Destructive En. By utilizing an En Shift, Mel goes 'insane' and begins to have his units attack relentlessly. This only lasts for a short while, before he himself goes unconscious. Perhaps there is more to it than that . . . especially when in En shift mode, Mel is then clad in black and when even in a fistfight, his powers change to ones that he has normally never used before. However, upon waking up, Mel doesn't realize what has happened . . .

Strengths: All units have a 1 movement cost on any terrain. All units can move perfectly in snow and rain. Can see everything in Fog of War, so vision doesn't matter. All units that are direct non-infantry have +1 to move and +20 to damage. All indirect units have +20 to damage. +10 to capture rate for infantry units.

Weaknesses: Inability to really want to hurt anyone. Sometimes over confident and forgets about things. As well, requires a large amount of damage dealt to him to fill his CO meter. Incredibly poor defense –20, and capture rate of his properties except HQ is 10.

En Shift Strengths and Weaknesses:

Strengths: Attack power and defense increased.

Weakness: Defense is still rather low.

CO Power(s):

Destruction Strike: Uses the rifle and fires off 24 shots of pure destruction. Defense is not put into account and the selected units are then destroyed. Does not add to enemies CO power meter, so it is the ultimate offensive attack.

'Time to die . . .'

Destruction Blade: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within a 1-9 range in a certain epicenter of attack are damaged severely, the closer they are the more damage they take. I.e. range 13 total defeat, range 46 75 damage 79 50 damage.

'Feel my blade . . .'

Super CO Power:

Armageddon: Requires opponents CO power to filled as well, or else needs two allies meters filled. Due to the ferocity of the attack, it is usually left to be unused as the destructive capability leads to instant enemy defeat of one army. Or else must have 20+ units and must sacrifice 20 units to pull it off.

' . . .ARMAGEDDON!'

En Shift Mode CO Powers:

Destruction Zone: With an attack area of 1-9 this pillar of destructive energy is focused around the most densely covered areas of units. Anything within that area is then destroyed without a trace and it doesn't add on to enemy's CO power meter.

'Destroy them. Destroy them all!'

Destruction Wave: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within an infinite range. The wave travels from the first enemy unit at the top of the screen all the way down to the last. i.e. range 13 total defeat, range 46 75 damage 79 50 damage 10everything else 25.

'Have a taste of death . . .'

Super CO Power:

Apocalypse: Even more formidable than that of the Armageddon, the Apocalypse summons up the force of the Destructive En and showers destruction across the battlefield, causing massive damage to all, including his own units. Mel takes 40 everyone else takes 80.

' . . .DIE!'

The master of Destructive En, he really has nothing better to do than blow things up.

Hit: Music, Slacking off, Iced Coffee!

Miss: Braggarts, evil guys

"Just watch me, I'll show you!" or "Muha-haha-haha-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Name: Andy A.D. Lau

DOB: Nov. 14

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Distinguishing features: Relatively short for his age and gender, extremely cheerful and happy go lucky.

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 150 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Andy is the singer in his and Mel's pop duo. His preference of casual wear and shorts is a common sight. Usually has a set of tools in his jacket somewhere, as he is also a first-rate mechanic. Enjoys the crowds and nightlife, is somewhat attracted to Sonja Sodashi. Cousin to Sami Mui. Usually very brash and energetic. However tends to get pretty lazy and usually ends up getting himself hurt. Somewhere in his room, he has a Chinese forged blade, 'Dragon's Breath'. His battle prowess is similar to Mel's excepting he doesn't have any real strengths.

Strengths: All units are base power of 100. All units cost the same. His all around average abilities let him excel anywhere.

Weaknesses: None

CO Power:

Hyper Repair: Heals all units by 2 HP. And adds 10 attack bonus to all units.

'Time for a tune up!'

Super CO Power:

Hyper Upgrade: Heals 5 HP and increases strength and +1 move rate.

A Brash and Energetic boy wonder.

Hit: Mechanics, singing

Miss: Waking up early, getting smacked around by people.

"If it needs fixing, I'm your man!" or "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it then, right now I have fans to deal with. . . OUCH! Mel!"

Name: Max J. Douglas

DOB: May 30 (He's 24 for your information.)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 2nd rank Commanding Officer

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blue

Distinguishing features: Large and very well built.

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 250 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Max is the dependable and brave direct combat artist. His fondness for weight training however, left him off a bit especially when exams hit. Oh well. However, as an instructor at Orange Star U, he's left off to teach those lousy kids how to go toe-to-toe with tanks. However, he' still quite an invaluable asset to Orange Star's forces. He tends to hang around with Nell and Grit, as he tries to compete for Nell's emotions. As an incredibly muscle-bound guy, girls tend to flock over to him, but that really depends. ¬¬

Anyhow, his strengths really allow him to tear into the opposition. But really, his lack of indirect combat skills leaves much to be desired. But who really cares when you tear them up in less than two rounds?

Strengths: Direct units have extremely high fire power.

Weaknesses: Indirect units are weaker and have shorter range.

CO Power:

Max Force: Adds to direct unit strength and +1 to those units' movement rate.

'Roll tanks roll!'

Super CO Power:

Max Blast: Adds to direct unit strength and +2 to those units' movement rate.

Dependable and brave. Over-protective of Sami and Andy.

Hit: Weight Training, Nell

Miss: Studying, Indirect combat

"Now it's my turn!" or "Ack! Nell can you stop that?" Nell: "Aww. . . but I wanna go dance!"

Name: Sami Sa Mei Mui: Rough Translation is Beautiful Desert Rose.

DOB: Oct. 4

Gender: Female

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Red

Distinguishing features: A bullet scar in her shoulder, naturally red hair, somewhat tall for a girl.

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 105 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Sami is Andy's older cousin. Her attitude towards guys is quite negative, thinking all of them are stupid, perverted and braggarts. However that may change. . . Her hair is kept long and in a ponytail and she usually refuses to have it cut until it gets unmanageable. He glasses are usually on her face, unless she goes out her she's commanding. Her clothes are usually kept with a feminine flair, however sometimes both Mel and Nell find her very tom-boyish. She is Sonja's best friend and roommate. However she is almost always arguing and fighting with Sonja for the oddest reasons. She dreams to be a Special Forces officer. However even though she does live with Andy, she is still somewhat financially unstable, so she usually also mooches off her friends. Her preferences of arms are to have a 9mm hidden in her jacket and an AK-47 in her room, also for the bigger threats, she has a bazooka there too, much to her friends' chagrin. Her style of battle surrounds rushing the enemy's base and capturing it really, really, really fast! Unfortunately because of her preference of infantry and transportation, all of her direct units are weaker. But her indirect units still retain its base power.

Strengths: All transports have +1 to move rating. All infantry and mech units are +20 to strength and a +50 to capture rate.

Weaknesses: All other units excepting indirect are weaker.

CO Power:

Double Time: All infantry and mechs have a +2 to movement and 1 to move cost and +20 to those units strengths and +10 or so to other units.

'Ready or not, here I come!'

Super CO Power: Victory March

Captures cities in one turn +2 move rate, 1 to move cost for infantry type units.

A (soon to be) graduate of Special Forces training. Has a strong sense of duty.

Hit: Chocolate, Winning

Miss: Cowards, Andy, and guys (let's not hope that's permanent!)

"Ready for duty!" or "(someone's name) can you please get me another mocha? Please? (makes cute face)" (Then everyone else around her face-faults or sweat-drops)Name: Nell C. Fortune

DOB: Jul. 7 (However, she is older than the others, so she's 21)

Gender: Female

Nationality: Caucasian/Japanese

Rank: 4th year student, 4th rank Advisory Commanding Officer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Distinguishing features: A tearlike mole underneath her eye.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Nell is one of Orange Star's best and brightest students. Not only does her beauty match her brilliance, she is one of extremely high luck. Her fondness of both Grit and Max leave her in an awkward love triangle. However, that might change for the worse as the events advance. Her fondness of staying as feminine as possible, makes her an excellent target for cat-calls and wolf-whistles. However this makes all those who participate in those activities, get hammered into the ground by their girlfriends. She finds much luck in whatever she does even though she usually doesn't need it at school. Her patient demeanor at times, is somewhat frustrating. And she finds both Mel and Andy to be complete wiseacres that goof off sometimes.

Strengths: Extremely lucky and can cause more damage than usual.

Weaknesses: None.

CO Power:

Lucky Star: Makes self luckier than usual. Causing more damage.

Super CO Power:

Lady Luck : Makes self luckier than usual. Causing more damage.

Well-balanced with no weak points. Born under a lucky star.

Hit- Willful cadets, Max and Grit.

Miss- Olaf, Losing her lucky pin.

"Do you need extra instruction?" or "Wha! I can't find my lucky pin again Mel!" Mel: "Just great. . . ¬¬;"

Name: Rush F. Dash

DOB: Jan 1 (29)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 1st ranking infantry commanding officer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Distinguishing features: Incredibly spiky hair.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Rush is the hurried and rushed, but still relaxed and carefree CO of Orange Star's Special forces unit. He finds that his resemblance to some odd video game character is really quite annoying (Cloud Strife). As his sights are set for Hikagi, he's not sure if she does notice him or not. But, as the reactions grew stronger, he realizes that she does notice, but she's probably too shy to have the initiative. And Rush himself, is not one to start things yet, either. So maybe a little push is all they need. Anyways, ignoring the romantic part, Rush is at the best in capturing enemy bases. His +9 to capture, makes it almost impossible to win, unless the HQ is heavily guarded. And with movement bonuses of 2 to Infantry, Mechs and transport units, he can run rings around his opponents. However his use of other units are left little to be desired.

Strengths: Infantry has an incredibly high move rating. So do transports.

Weaknesses: Other units are weaker.

CO Power:

Capture: Gives a 100 rate of capture no matter HP, and +2 to already high move rate to infantry units. Really useful to win a battle really quickly.

'You can't get away from me. . .'

Super CO Power:

Sonic Strike: Infantry have 3x movement and increased attack.

'Cut them to ribbons!'

The highly hurried and spontaneous infantry master.

Hit: Hikagi, running

Miss: Waiting in line, having to wait. Period.

"You got to relax, then rush in to make the best of it!" or "Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you'll never escape my infantry men!"

Name: Hikagi Kageri

DOB: Oct 13 (26)

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: Intelligence Officer, 1st rank

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown with slight blue streaks

Distinguishing features: Very shadowy, willowy figure, 'broken' eyes.

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 95 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Hikagi is Orange Star's top Intel officer. Her calm and calculating nature allow her to creep through and strike her opponents in the darkness. However, despite her advantages in the Fog, she herself is afraid of the dark. But in spite of her cool nature, she herself is like a teenage girl with her hormones out of check. She finds the Infantry officer, Rush quite attractive, but being rather shy herself, she can't find herself talking to him without freaking out. Other than being really pretty, she finds that her serious nature will never last, because she really wants to get to know him. Hikagi: I really like him! Can you please make it so that he falls for me, Mel-kun? Mel: Umm. . . Hikagi-sempai, he already likes you though. . . Hikagi: Oh! Silly me! Heehee. . . Mel: Oi. . .

Strengths: Vision in Fog or War is plus 1, can't get trapped because traps are sensed and doesn't use fuel if moves are canceled.

Weaknesses: All units do less damage when not in Fog of War. Also defense is lower in Fog of War.

CO Power:

Black/White: Causes all enemy units to have 0 vision and own units have 100 vision, being able to see whole map, including forests and reefs.

'I can see you. . .but can you see me?'

Super CO Power:

Satellite Strike: Blasts all foes for 3 damage.

'It's like taking a shot in the dark!'

A master of fog and shadows, yet she's still afraid of the dark.

Hit: Lights, white

Miss: Blackouts, shadows

"A shadow is your worst enemy." or "Do you like me? ; "

Name: Squall R. Galen

DOB: Mar 30 (27)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 2nd rank Commanding Officer

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Distinguishing features: Seems to be able to 'float' from place to place.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Squall is the calm, silent type. A long dark jacket and black clothing is all he seems to be. Floating from place to place, as it seems, he is the storm cloud of Orange Star. Being a stronger anti-thesis of Commander Olaf, Squall commands the storms and causes much havoc, as most of his opponents are then unable to move anywhere.

Strengths: Can move just fine in rain.

Weaknesses: Stuck when it snows.

CO Power:

Paralyzing Storm: Causes it to rain, but the rain stops enemies cold, i.e.: UNABLE TO MOVE, PERIOD!

'Don't move, don't breath, don't talk. Just die!'

Super CO Power:

Raising Storm: Raising Storm: Raises a storm that damages all enemies by 2 and lasts for 3 days.

'Raising. . .STORM!'

A seemingly drifting cloud of rain.

Hit: Rainy days, water

Miss: Snow, ice

"A storm may be the last you remember of me." Or "The wind blows, so?"

Name: Olaf S. Winters

DOB: Dec 24 (32)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 1st ranking General in Orange Star

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Distinguishing features: Large Santa Clause look-alike.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 240 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Olaf is the high commander of Orange Star's army. He is believed to be quite treacherous according to some of his subordinates. However most don't realize his true intentions. His ability to make it snow causes most COs quite a lot of grief. However, his ability to command isn't that great, as most of his plans are fouled up so much. However, as the rain comes, he immediately calls up a leave of absence for himself. He usually tends to be with Grit, who usually has to tolerate his bellowing and bossiness.

Strengths: Able to move through snow normally.

Weaknesses: Stopped dead in his tracks when it rains.

CO Power:

Blizzard: Causes it to snow for a day and makes the conditions more favorable for his

units.

'Winds of war, bring snow!'

Super CO Power:

Winter Fury: Causes 2 damage to all enemy units, causes it to snow.

Plans often go awry, but he's deadly serious.

Hit: Warm boots, Christmas

Miss: Rain Clouds, Nell

"I will teach you the meaning of power!" or "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" Mel and Andy: OO; Sami and Sonja: ¬¬; Nell and Max and Grit: xx; , ; , oo; All: TOSSING THEIR CHRISTMAS COOKIES "BLARF!"

Name: Grit B. Masterson

DOB: Sept 21(25)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian (Western)

Rank: 2nd rank Commanding Officer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown/Grey

Distinguishing features: Looks older than he really is, slouched.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Thin and lanky, laid back and easy going, Grit is the ever so-called unreliable one in the force. The Westernish twang of his speech and swagger makes him an easy target to pick out. However, his favorite things to shoot at are targets. He, of course being as oblivious as he is, doesn't realize how he managed to get into the love-triangle with Max and Nell. Other than that, Grit is usually involved with the snooping and lurking that Olaf forces on him. Wearing what seems to be a bandanna around his neck and an oversized cowboy hat, Grit is probably the best sharpshooter and quick draw artist in the country and world. He also has a soft spot for the kids as he managed to take care of Sonja for a while too. However his easygoing nature causes him to have some oversight especially when it comes to fighting. But being a sharpshooter has its drawbacks, since his direct units stink.

Strengths+1 to range for all indirect units and extra fire-power.

Weaknesses: All other direct units and infantry do less damage.

CO Power:

Snipe Attack+2 to already impressive range and 50 damage boost to indirect. +10? to other units.

'I reckon it's time to take you down!'

Super CO Power:

Super Snipe+2 to already impressive range and 50 damage boost to indirect. +10? to other units.

Laid-back style masks dependability. A peerless marksman.

Hit: Cats, Target Practice

Miss: Rats, Olaf's constant bellowing

"What's the ruckus?" or "Howdy darlin' do you fancy if'n I buy you a drink?"

Name: Kanbei Sodashi

DOB: Aug 20 (42)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: High Commander and Emperor of Yellow Comet

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Distinguishing features: A goatee and mustache. Hair done in a topknot.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 190 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Kanbei is the powerful ruler of the partially secluded lands of Yellow Comet. His wife was killed during an assault by an unknown country. Now he highly values his precious daughter, Sonja, who he protects with his life. When he was unable to protect the girl, he had Mel and Grit look after her and deal with any aggressors. Since many events, like the uprising at the Korishimu territories, his guard from Mel had been switched to Grit, as Mel had left the country do to slight mental and emotional trauma. However, he and his daughter continued to keep contact with the young man, to ensure his wellness. As the years past, he has since never forgotten the deeds that have been done. For now, he is also highly paranoid about any suitors that may hold an interest to the hand of his little Sonja, (too bad she isn't that little). Also his method of rushing into things without listening to details, is usually his downfall. As he has the most impressive fighting force in the land, his only drawback is that the troops cost much, much more money than usual.

Strengths: All units firepower are higher than most. Say 'round 20.

Weaknesses: All units cost more. Say 'round 20. ;.

CO Power:

Morale Boost: Raises the firepower of his units even further.

'Who shall taste my wrath?'

Super CO Power:

Samurai Spirit: Raises the firepower of his units even further, increases counter damage 1.5x.

Fashions himself a modern day samurai.

Hit: Sonja, Sushi

Miss: Computers, computers, computers, etc.

"Show me your warrior spirit!" or "My precious keepsake, I shall protect you with my life." Sonja: Aww, daddy that's so sweet of you!

Name: Sonja Sodashi

DOB: Dec. 13

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown.

Distinguishing features: Two rather long pigtails. Wears glasses. Shy looking.

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 90 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Sonja is the Intel freak of the four officers. Her childhood was a basis of being followed by and looked after by her friend Mel. (Mainly because her daddy is so paranoid that his little keepsake will get hurt.) Her favorite activities usually surround, fighting with Sami, flirting with Andy, playing computer games and getting annoyed by her 'nii-chan' Mel. She finds Andy quite the card, but Andy doesn't really get it still. Her bad luck causes her have quite an awful amount of misfortunes. But, the main truth of some of her unhappy past (see chapter. . . I forget) is told in this tale. Her father, Kanbei is the so-called ruler of the Yellow Comet area. Her preference to battle is in Fog-of-War, however, because of her bad luck, she'll do less damage than she would want to. .

Strengths: All units have +1 vision in FOW.

Weaknesses: Her bad luck causes her to do less damage than usual.

CO Power:

Enhanced Vision: Adds +2 vision to all units. And X to base unit power and sees into forests and reefs.

'Oh, now you're gonna get it!'

Super CO Power:

Counter Break: Adds +2 vision to all units. And X to base unit power and sees into forests and reefs, adds 1.5x counter attack

Kanbei's daughter. An intelligence gathering genius.

Hit: Computers, Andy.

Miss: Bugs, her bad luck.

"Brains are the key to victory, not brawn." Mel: "Says who Sonja-chan?" Then goes to next quote. Or "Waa! Why don't you guys ever listen to me? (sniff. . . sniff. . .) waa!" Everyone in general area sweat-drops.

Name: Eagle F. Winston

DOB: July 4 (28)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: The High Commander of Green Earth Army

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light Grey/Blue

Distinguishing features: Hair has a lightning bolt-shaped streak.

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 175 lbs

Country: Green Earth

Bio: The ace pilot of Green Earth, Eagle is a veteran of the skies. Being able to attack from the skies like a bird of prey, he strikes fear into the hearts of his prey. Soon to be involved in the Great War, he finds Andy as a soon to be potential rival. However, he has that 'paternal' complex, and it unfortunately makes him want to look out for the younger girls, but he doesn't give a damn about the guys. Mel & Andy: HEY! JERK! But being somewhat cocky and brazen, he sometimes underestimates his foes. His personal history is quite shrouded as he has suffered from a lot in his youth. Sami and Sonja: Oh. . . poor him. Mel and Andy: Hey! What about us! Sami and Sonja: Shut up! Can't you tell we're feeling sorry for the guy! Mel and Andy: ¬¬; , xx; Sami and Sonja! We killed the guys! Eagle: Can we get back to me now? Mel: SHUT UP! I'm writing this! (Pointing Shot-Gun at his head) Eagle: ; hehehe sorry. . . Mel: That's better. Sami: Mel! Mel: What? Sami: Oh. . . never mind get on with this story.

Strengths: All air units use less fuel and have higher fire power.

Weaknesses: His ships are SO weak, that an old man in a rowboat armed with a handgun, ice pick and some matches and gas could take him out.

CO Power:

Lightning Strike: Allows all non-infantry units to attack again, but with 30 lower attack and defense.

'The Eagle soars above you!'

Super CO Power: (switches with Lightning Strike in AW 2)

Lightning Drive: Air units gain offense/defense.

An ace pilot who's as tough as nails.

Hit: Lucky goggles, Sami and Sonja.

Miss: Swimming, Mel and Andy.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" or "I am not easy prey! Haha! OUCH!" Sami: Stop bragging, it annoys me.

Name: Drake S. Blueseas

DOB: Oct 25 (33)

Gender: Male

Nationality: Caucasian

Rank: 2nd in Command of Green Earth. Captain.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Distinguishing features: Always seen with telescope in hand and an ill-fitting shirt.

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 210 lbs

Country: Green Earth

Bio: Drake is the captain of the Green Earth Navy. His relaxed and carefree nature tends to make him popular among the students and makes him somewhat unpopular with Eagle trying to get him to work. Too bad for Eagle. . . Drake: You said it matey! Eagle: Drake get back to work! Mel: Shut up Eagle. I'm the writer and advisor here, so nyah! Eagle: Grr. . . Drake: Yohoho and a bottle of Mel: No drinking! Drake: Oh. Shucks, I didn't know. Mel: (muttering incoherently) Eagle: (same thing) Anyhow, Drake is the master of the 7? Seas and likes blasting his opponents out of the water, and drenching them with his trademark Tsunami. But like Eagle's proud nature, Drake's carefree one causes similar results, until Eagle tells him to shape up. Eagle: That's the way! Now I look good! Mel: No. . . not really. Eagle: What? (CLONK!) Ow! Augh! What did you do? Drake: He gave you a black eye. Eagle: What? I'll get you! Mel: Sorry, but Sami told me to. . . Eagle: She did? (starts mumbling and sniffing) Mel: Sami! You shouldn't have done that, I think we've shattered his ego! Drake: Where can a Cap'n get a drink around here?

Strengths: All naval units have auto +2 defense and 20 higher fire power.

Weaknesses: All air units stink beyond normal belief. PHEW!

CO Power:

Tsunami: Causes 1 damage to all enemy units and +10 to attack of all units.

'Wave goodbye to your troops!'

Super CO Power:

Typhoon: Causes 2 damage to all enemy troops, drops fuel by half and hinders movement.

A relaxed and carefree swashbuckler.

Hit: The Sea, relaxing

Miss: Heights, Planes and anything that flies

"Slow down, matey. What's the rush?" or "Yohoho and a bottle of, umm. . . I dunno."

Name: Gabe R. Chang

DOB: Dec 20

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student at Orange Star University

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black/Brown with Gold Streaks

Distinguishing features: A scar that runs from slightly above his right eye to the bridge of his nose, then under his left eye. An X-shaped scar underneath his left eye. Hidden gold streaks in hair.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 160 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Gabe is one of Mel's old school friends from Castle Ridge Academy near the Lost Forest region. His shadowy nature and slim physique are that of a fine Ninja swordsman. His coolness and calm allow him to calculate and find out when and where to strike at his foes. Armed with a katana and an array of throwing knives of various types, he is like an assassin. Similarly skilled in handling Destructive En, Gabe wields the similar abilities of his friend. Also, he makes up the second offensive part of the group, known as "The Three". Typically, like most officers in training, Gabe and most of his friends had lost their parents during the earlier strikes from Blue Moon. Gabe: Urgh! Blue Moon dogs! Mel: Whoa, whoa, calm down, I know we both lost our folks, but calm down okay? Gabe: Fine. But I will get them! Mel: Yeesh. Gabe: By the way, I'm also an ace student and I hate greasy food! Mel: ¬¬;

Strengths: His direct and air combat units are strong, the rest are above average. +20 to all air units and tanks etc. Infantry, Indirect and Navy are of regular ratings.

Weaknesses: None

CO Power(s):

Dragon's Sword: Absorbs fuel, ammo and health when attacking. The units attack will be based at the attack of a unit with full (10) health with a 20 attack bonus.

'. . .take their lives. . .'

X-Cut: Cuts all enemy units life to 50 and +20 attack.

'I bid you adieu. . .'

Super CO Power:

Painful Death: All enemy units take damage for x-amount of spaces they move and have a –50 defense.

'Ready for some . . . PAIN?'

A sharp honed blade, the cool nature cloaks the true warmth.

Hit: Japanese, Technology

Miss: School, Greasy food

"My blades are the last you shall see!" or "Hey! Gotta see what life has to offer!"

Name: Gary L. Mak

DOB: Jan 12

Gender: Male

Nationality: Chinese

Rank: 1st year student in Orange Star University.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Distinguishing features: Slightly thick rectangular glasses, wears a loosened tie.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 140 lbs

Country: Orange Star

Bio: Another one of Mel's friends, Gary is another person with control of Destructive En, his style is more on helping than that of hindering. An outward appearance that of an agent, Gary, is more than capable of handling his foes as well as compiling Intel. With a desire to be an Intel officer, his friends, all agree to it as he's practically a match to Sonja's intellect. Armed with guns instead of blades, he tends to stay at the sidelines as back up. He is the supporting brick of 'The Three' by using his Ultimate Maintenance skill, allowing him to create the ultimate backup. Gary: I'm smarter than all of you! Hahaha! Mel: Riiiight. . .so what if you were top of class at Castle Ridge? I'm more powerful! Gary: Dang. . . Also, since his handling of Destructive En differs, he is the anti-thesis of mass destruction that his other friends seem to favor.

Strengths: Naval units and Indirect units pack more firepower while other units are just above average.

Weaknesses: None

CO Power:

Ultimate Maintenance: Heals all of own units and allies units to 100, and gives an offense and defense boost of 20.

'Heh, bet you didn't see this comin'!'

Super CO Power:

En Column: Deadly burst attack that strikes foes in a 1-5 column for total destruction.

'Let's see, tactical strike. . .right . . .THERE!'

An ingenious technological, mechanical and logical wonder.

Hit: Knowledge, victory

Miss: Technical difficulties, getting sick

"I'll see to it we'll make it through!" or "You see? Being a genius does help!"

Name: Alice Narumoto

DOB: Feb.14

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: 1st year student at UOS

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Distinguishing Features: Kindly appearance, sweet and easy going.

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 100 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Lighthearted and kind, Alice is Gabe's girlfriend. Her preference of pacifism led her to a career path of choosing to be an Intel officer instead of a commanding officer. She is currently taking the path partially with her boyfriend, and her best friend Allison.

Strengths: N/A

Weaknesses: N/A

CO Power: N/A

Name: Allison Hinanoki

DOB: May 7

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: 1st year UOS student

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Distinguishing Features: Wears glasses, a very severe glare.

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 105 lbs

Country: Yellow Comet

Bio: Alice's friend, Gary's girlfriend. More serious and level than her friend, she keeps the guys in line. As she refuses to fight, she is also following the Intel officer career path.

Strengths: N/A

Weaknesses: N/A

CO Power: N/A

Name: Sturm

DOB?

Gender: Male

Nationality?

Rank: High Commander

Eye color: Green?

Hair color: None?

Distinguishing features: Looks like a robot, puffs pink smoke.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 195 lbs

Country: Black Hole

Bio?

Strengths: 120 attack

Weaknesses: 80 defense

CO Power: Meteor Strike ?

'You shall learn to fear my power!'

A riddle within a shadow, revealing nothing.

Hit: . . .

Miss: . . .

Name: Dark

DOB: 'Created'

Gender: Male

Nationality?

Rank: Commanding Officer, First Class

Eye color: Brown to Red

Hair color: Black, long

Distinguishing features: Long black hair, red glowing eyes, two slightly more noticeable canine teeth (fanged)

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Country: Black Hole

Bio: A 'doppelganger' of the real Mel, but with the true dark powers of the awesome Destructive En. He was created from the En Shift mode of captured Mel and was filled with Destructive En and Dark Destructive En. Under the command of Sturm and Black Hole's army, he is the complete anti-thesis of the real Mel. Evil and depraved, he craves battle and his blade thirsts for blood and chaos. His katana known as Dark Origin proves itself to be more formidable than even Mel's Destruction Blade. Being capable of more destruction than Mel could ever deal with, his only weakness is his thirst for power. Never needing any other arms, his sword has proven more than deadly against tanks and even battleships. Wears a long black coat, he's not hard to miss, with long hair, and glowing red eyes. Prowess in any sort of battle is unmatched. However does not have the CO power bonuses that the others gain, i.e. +2 range on indirect+2 move for infantry. Because he is the 'perfect' commander, he has some more field advantages compared to Mel. Little else is known about the enigmatic 'entity of Destruction'. Apparently . . .some of this information seems to be untrue . . .

Strengths: All units have a 1 movement cost on any terrain. All units can move perfectly in snow and rain. High attack power

Weaknesses: Insanity and depravity, Low defense

CO Power(s):

Destruction Zone: With an attack area of 1-9 this pillar of destructive energy is focused around the most densely covered areas of units. Anything within that area is then destroyed without a trace and it doesn't add on to enemy's CO power meter.

'Destroy them. Destroy them all!'

Destruction Wave: Uses the katana blade's destructive force to attack, units within an infinite range. The wave travels from the first enemy unit at the top of the screen all the way down to the last. i.e. range 13 total defeat, range 46 75 damage 79 50 damage 10everything else 25.

'Have a taste of death . . .'

Super CO Power:

Apocalypse: Even more formidable than that of the Armageddon, the Apocalypse summons up the force of the Destructive En and showers destruction across the battlefield, causing massive damage to all, including his own units. Mel takes 40 everyone else takes 80.

' . . .DIE!'

The evil embodiment of Destructive En, he is the doppelganger of Mel.

Hit: . . .Killing

Miss: . . .No killing

"Die!" or "Muha. . .mwahahahahaha. . .bwahahahahahaha!"


	34. Quotes

Quotes from Orange Star Revised History

This is a various compilation of quotations and skits that occur in the fic.

"And no, I am not hopeless. Just unlucky. Hmph!"

Sonja to Sami Chapter 1

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Andy after being hit hard Chapter 2

"WHAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hit the spot!!!"

Sami, after having a chocolate high Chapter 3

"You really should stop getting yourself hurt by doing stupid things."

Mel, pointing out the obvious to Andy Chapter 3

"THEY had lunch with me, until THEY started to kill each other andyouwouldn'tbelievehowhotSonjaisinherunderwear!"  
Andy to Mel Chapter 3

"I wonder what color your blood would be if I didn't expect you to do something brash like jump out a 7 story building, and I wasn't here to save you. . . orange or red?"

Mel to Andy, after Andy leapt out of the 7th floor of his dorm complex Chapter 4

"I can't get this #$&! skirt on!"

Sonja attempting to get ready for class Chapter 5

"Since when did you know so much?!"

Mel and Sami to Andy Chapter 5

"At ease soldier!"

Rush cutting off a guard with a left cross Chapter 5

"Yeah, I need chocolate. . . Mel, can you buy me one of those?"

Sami asking Mel for a quick fix Chapter 6

"I'm just fooling with you! After all, practically breaking my hand on your face isn't the best thing that's happened to me."

Sami to Mel, as he wraps up her hand Chapter 7

"Hey, G, what say you say something witty, that stop them cold?" Gary said to Gabe.

"-you stupid,"

"Yeah, but what?" Gabe said rubbing his chin.

"-shut the hell up!" Sami screeched.

"I dunno"

"-annoying,"

"Well think of something."

"SHUT UP!"

"Think anime cartoons." Gary suggested.

"-cheap,"

"Like?" Gabe said, looking up at the sudden idea.

"I'm gonna." Sami said threateningly at Mel, who was practically nose to nose with her.

"Try that Evangelion one."

"-un-cute,"

"Okay, got it!" Gabe said, an idea lighting up in his head.

"Don't push me pal!"

"-tram"

"Hey! Hey!" Mel was then interrupted by Gabe, thankfully before he was gonna break out the massive insults towards Sami. And before Mel was going get the heck slapped out of him. "What are you two doing? You're both fighting like a married couple!"  
Sami, Gabe, Gary and Mel caught in a massive argument Chapter 7

"Just shut up and help me wring out her clothes Andy."  
Sami, helping out Sonja after being tossed into a fountain Chapter 7

"Oh, you do have a soft spot for her then!"

Gabe and Gary to Mel about Sami Chapter 7

"Don't worry kid, I won't, from the looks of you kids, you look like members of a triad gang."

A disco owner about Mel and his friends Chapter 7

"A very thick wallet."  
Mel answering Sonja about a massive party Chapter 7

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Mel denying he likes Sami Chapter 7

"Because I'm incredibly naïve and don't know any better. Heehee!"

Sonja making fun of Sami Chapter 7

"Hey Sonja. How are you tonight?"

Andy's lame attempt of being 'smooth' Chapter 7

"Aiya! Get off the road you "

Mel, while driving downtown Chapter 7

"That was possibly the craziest car ride I've ever been on in my eighteen years of life. . ."

Sami after being nearly killed by Mel's mad car skills Chapter 7

"How the am I supposed to calm down when I am losing?!"

Sami getting her first official butt kicking at a Sim battle Chapter 8

" . . . thank you for being the one that beat me. . ."

Sami to Mel, a slight admittance to her liking him Chapter 8

" . . .I have no idea. Big brother complex."

Mel, on why he protects people Chapter 8

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

Andy to Sami, when the two were fleeing from an earlier Blue Moon attack Chapter 8

"Even during holidays? You work too hard."

Sami scolding Mel about his homework Chapter 10

"You two are horrible conversationalists."

Sonja to Gabe and Gary Chapter 10

"Not so fast buddy. No one's getting hurt but you and your pals here."

Mel, after shooting a Black soldier Chapter 10

"You're . . .covered in blood . . ."

Sami, after seeing Mel after the fighting Chapter 10

"O-nii-chan? Are-you-day-dreaming?"

Sonja teasing Mel Chapter 11

"ACK!!! YOU ARE SO TROUBLESOME SOMETIMES!!! There, problem solved."

Mel yelling at Sonja, then burying her in snow Chapter 11

". . .(sigh) no rainy days. Spring is always like this to begin with."

Squall, complaining about the lack of rain Chapter 11

"Hey!!! You're not tying me up on the-ouch!"

Andy being tied to the roof of Mel's car Chapter 11

"Please Sonja, daddy's trying to figure out this wretched machine. . ."

Kanbei, attempting to work a computer Chapter 12

"You mean to say that your girlfriend just made that all up, so that we'd get beaten senseless?"

Gary to Mel Chapter 12

". . .hi Sami. . .what the!? I SWEAR! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!"

Mel seeing Sami naked Chapter 12

"Will some Jack Daniels do? That's the best I got."

Mel telling Andy that's the only painkiller he owns Chapter 12

"Nope. Since you wanna swim, it's all yours!"

Mel tossing Sami into the pool Chapter 12

"Because your insane driving skills will get us there faster."  
Sami to Mel Chapter 13

"Well you're at a beach, you're 'supposed' to get wet."

Mel to Sami Chapter 13

"I wonder, what good are weapons for, if they only lead to destruction and death?"

Mel thinking Chapter 13

"Of course it's me. Don't think that you might be so young, that no one can sneak up on you. I'm still able to."  
Kanbei to Mel Chapter 13

"Yes sir. I wouldn't surely underestimate you."

Mel to Kanbei Chapter 13

"I thought you'd never give anyone else your chocolate."

Mel teasing Sami Chapter 13

"Death Match in the rec room after dinner."

Mel, when all were fighting over Teriyaki Chapter 13

"#($(#&$(&#($&(#&$!#&!$)&)#$(&!(#&((#&)#$&)#&)#&$)(&(#$)#&)($#)($)#$&#&$)&()&$(#&$(&#)#$$)()#()$&#(&#( )$&#)$&()&$())(#&()&#)&#!!!"

Sonja after getting a wedgie from Sami Chapter 13

"Huh? Where are my pajamas!?"

Sami being hung upside down, minus her PJs Chapter 13

"Do me a favor, when you're fighting Mel, try and cut that stupid ponytail off."

Sami to Sonja Chapter 15

"Very well. I am going to enjoy my . . .vengeance."

Mel, after losing his ponytail Chapter 15

"Nope. Sewing kit, pencils, pens, ruler, eye glass cleaner, MP3 player, spare batteries . . .and a picture of Sami in a swimsuit!"

Sonja going through Mel's coat Chapter 16

" . . .grr . . .I know when I'm beaten. But we shall meet again!"

The Man in Black Chapter 16

" . . .do you really have to go?"

Sami to Mel when he was leaving Chapter 17

"Promise me you'll make it out of this alive."

Mel to Sami Chapter 17

"Fool, you cannot avoid the Black Maelstrom . . ."

Andy? to Gabe Chapter 18

" . . .it's done . . .ugh."

Mel, moments from blacking out Chapter 18

"Well considering being smashed in by a meteor, and getting sucked into a black hole, I'm not surprised that you're still alive."

Gary to Mel Chapter 18

"Is this all you left me to work with!?"  
Mel, after being appointed Advisor Chapter 19

"It's better that you don't know about your enemy. The more you know. . .the harder it is to kill them."

Max, about Grit Chapter 20

" . . .Sa – mi . . .almost EVERY one of the paragraphs in my letters to you WERE important . . ."

Mel, reasoning with Sami Chapter 21

". . .oh! Right. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?"

Mel, complaining about Sami's new haircut Chapter 21

"Big deal Drake! It's called PAINT."

Eagle, about the attack on Green Earth Chapter 21

". . .stop . . .just stop . . .can't you see he's had enough?"

Sami, stopping Mel from turning Eagle into a bloody mess Chapter 21

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?'

The 'voice' in Mel's head Chapter 21

'Ah . . .oh? Sami's not in her underwear?'

The 'voice' in Mel's head Chapter 21

"Grr!!! YOU TWO IDIOTS WILL LISTEN TO ME!"  
Sonja, yelling at Gabe and Gary Chapter 22

". . .did . . .did . . .did he just KICK A ROCKET INTO THE AIR!?"  
Yellow Comet Soldier Chapter 22

". . .an enemy tank has just landed into our front compound . . ."

Orange Star Technician Chapter 22

". . .can you please get off? I can't feel my spleen . . ."

Mel, with Sami landing on top of him Chapter 22

"She's like an oversized kitten or something."  
Mel, with Sami sitting on top of him Chapter 22

". . .are you reading those comics again!?"

Sami yelling at Mel for reading manga while on duty Chapter 22

". . .one day . . .the most fierce battle in your life . . .may cost you your life."

Dark, to Mel while in Mel's 'mind' Chapter 23

"Mel! You coward! Tell me where the rest of them are!"

Max, while fighting Mel Chapter 23

"I'll agree with you. These two are monsters!"

Max, while fighting Gabe and Gary Chapter 23

"Those units generate the highest En out of the rest. By having those units destroyed, it's generally faster to charge your CO Power, then you can unleash it early on."

Mel, explaining to Sami something relatively 'basic' Chapter 23

"Out of uniform? You're taking it really easy . . ."

Mel commenting on Sami's state of dress Chapter 24

" . . .why didn't I think of that EARLIER!? ANDY! Move your ass and fix it now!"

Mel yelling at Andy during the heat wave Chapter 25

"There's no difference between bravery and stupidity. It's all the same either way."  
Mel to Andy Chapter 27

Special Quotes:

"Listen up and listen good! I swear that one day I'll be the Commander in Chief of Orange Star, and when I am . . . it will be regulatory for all female personnel to wear . . . MINI-SKIRTS!"

Mel, ranting about when he's gonna command Orange Star Side Chapter 1


	35. Epilogue

Orange Star: A revised history

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual.

Author's note - And anything that is in Romanji or Pinyin and base Cantonese will be translated, or stated otherwise. Read And Review!

Place: Mel's house: Victory Party

"Woo-hoo! Who rocked? Who rocked?" Andy shouted as he danced on the table.

"Get off my freaking table!" Mel said kicking Andy. "Yeesh, I'm trying to keep it clean!"

"Ow . . ." Andy groaned on the floor. Various conversations and arguments sprang up throughout the house.

"Pass the Orange Cola!"

"Hey it's MY turn to play!"

"Where's the pizza?"

"Where's the remote?"

"Where's the washroom?"

" . . .chaos as usual." Mel sighed. "This is the absolute, and I mean absolute last time we party at my house."

"Oh? I thought you liked it when we had parties." Sami said.

"We're so using the HQ next time." He smirked.

"Yeah." She said hugging him. "Feeling better now?"

"Yep . . ."

"Okay!"

"Could you check if that cake's done yet?" Mel asked her.

"All right. Is it chocolate cake?"

"Of course it is 'mi."

"Yay!" She gave a shout as she opened up the fridge.

"Is it ready?"

"Nope, not cold enough."

"Okay . . ."

"Hey Mel . . ." She said walking up next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you _dare_ try to get yourself killed again, okay?"

"Haha . . .I promise Sami."

"Good, because if you do get killed, I'll never forgive you."

"Yes 'dear'." 'Hell hath no wrath like that of a woman . . .'

"Ooh. Haha . . ."

"Remember at the school, when we got voted most unlikely couple?"

"Yup."

"We sure as hell prove them wrong right?"

"Right!" She laughed.

"Ah! There you two are!" Came Sonja's voice.

"Oh, hey Sonja."

"Have you seen either my dad or Andy?"

" . . .nope. Not really. Everyone's too busy having a good time either way."

"Ah . . .I wonder what happened to those two . . ."

"Wait . . .both your dad and Andy are gone?" Sami asked.

" . . .yeah."

" . . .uh oh. Mel, do you think that they're . . ."

"What do you mean Sami?"

"Outside . . .fighting?"

" . . .ah crap . . .you're probably right."

"ACK! ANDY! DADDY!" Sonja yelled running to the outer courtyard.

" . . .you actually think Andy's fighting with Kanbei?" Sami asked.

" . . .more like running like hell."

"Haha . . ."

"Hahaha . . ."

"Heehee . . ."

"Hmm . . .well, there's not really much to do eh Sami?"

"Not really."

"D'you figure anything will happen anytime soon?"

"Who knows, who knows?" Sami said shrugging.

"You're right."

"Whatever Mel, you're thinking too much into the future for the time being. C'mon let's get some of the hard stuff into you!" She said pulling out a case of beer from the fridge.

"Ah . . .you wanna have a drinking contest with _me_?"

"If that's what you want Mel, you're on." Sami laughed.

"That's what you think missy . . ."

"Well, here goes Mel! Cheers!"

"Haha . . .yeah . . .yeah . . .you all hear? Cheers! To our victory!" Mel said raising the can.

"You got that right Mel!"

"Haha . . .well, down the hatch." Mel said downing the contents.

Time: Some time later

Place: Mel's house

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd Andy go . . .?" Sami asked.

"Huh . . .?"

"He's not in."

"Oh . . ."

"What do you mean by 'Oh . . .'?"

"I think he went house hunting or somethin' . . ."

"Wha . . .?"

"I told him I was gonna kick him out someday before we get hitched 'mi . . ."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah, so he'd better get a house for himself pretty damn soon."

"Hee . . .I guess so Mel."

"Hmm . . ."

"What's the matter?"

"Ah . . . nothin'."

"It's been a couple weeks now . . ."

"Yeah . . .so?"

"What's the date today?"

"Hmm . . .the – "

"Aha . . .I knew it." Sami said resting her hands on his shoulders. "Happy twenty second Mel . . ."

"So you had something planned all along?" He asked looking at her.

"You know it's surprising how fast time flies hmm?"

"Yeah . . .it's only been three years . . .and I've already gone through all this . . .it's amazing really."

"Well . . .I know how you hate really big parties . . .so, it's just dinner with just the two of us."

"Ah . . .say Sami, I'm not sure if I've figured this out right or not . . .but you're actually a year younger than me right?"

"Hmm . . .? Yeah I am . . .why?"

"Just wonderin' . . ."

"Oh . . .haven't you realized that three years ago?"

"Wait . . .so then it's your twenty first in less than a month then . . .ah . . .I see now."

"Man you're pretty ignorant sometimes . . ." Sami sighed.

"I know . . ."

"Hmm . . ."

"At least I still got you something during those three years . . ."

"Yep . . .you did."

"so . . .what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Oh I was planning on making a . . ." She took his hand as they walked to the kitchen.

The End


End file.
